


Cough Syrup

by Nacth (Lithiriel)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chris and his mystery man, Divorce, Getting Together, Kind of angsty, Kind of unrequited yuri/Yuuri, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Past Mpreg, divorced victuri, flashbacks ... too many flashbacks, how do you even tag?, i hope-, i'm going to be adding tags as it continues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 184,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Nacth
Summary: Yuuri aún no podía creer que hubiera terminado. Se sentía irreal, casi tanto como lo había sido dejar de sentir los movimientos de mariposa en su vientre.Pero una pérdida y un divorcio, parecían cosa extrañas para comparar.O Victor y Yuuri se separan para volverse a unir.





	1. Tan buen inicio como cualquier otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales: Una idea que tuve dando vueltas por allí bastante tiempo, pero quería esperar que la serie terminara, y ahora que lo hizo –al igual que mis clases-decidí ponerme manos a la obra e intentar.  
> Estuve debatiéndome mucho sobre si hacer que esto estuviera ambientado en omegaverse, o no (ya que cierto elemento que quería poner, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, dependía mucho de que así fuera para tener una explicación lógica o ser simplemente pasa porque sí) De cualquier manera, al final decidí hacerlo porque le tengo un cariño particular al omegaverse. Así que let’s roll with it.

Yuuri arrastró la maleta a través de la estación, un pesado abrigo de invierno cubriéndolo y un molesto sentimiento de _dejavú_ sobre sus hombros. El mismo sentimiento de constricción en el pecho, el mismo cansancio tras los párpados; únicamente debía agregar que ahora las ganas de devolver el inexistente contenido de su estómago coronaba todo aquello.

La última vez que había regresado a Hasetsu sintiéndose así de miserable había sido cuando estaba seguro que su carrera había caído al vacío y estaba lista para hacerse pedazos. Y si en ese momento había sentido que su espíritu había sido pisoteado, ahora mismo Yuuri no sabría cómo describirlo.

Ese último año, particularmente, había sido como ver una fila de dominó caer uno tras otro; llevándose su vida con ellos. Era una imagen algo patética, pero bastante adecuada para como se había sentido.

Colocó su boleto en la taquilla y cruzó, esta vez no estaba Minako para esperarle al otro lado con un colorido cartel o apretones de mano y saludos incómodos a personas que realmente sólo lo conocían por haber nacido allí.

Probablemente se enfadarían muchísimo porque no hubiera avisado que llegaba ese día, pero podría lidiar con ello después.

Tomó un taxi hasta el onsen de su familia, pues realmente no creía que pudiera caminar hasta allí cómo había pensado en un inicio. Su maleta no era pesada y creía que el tiempo en solitario acompañado por el cantar de las gaviotas cerca de la costa le traerían cierto estado de paz mental que estaba extrañando. Parecía que sus planes tenían que terminar frustrados de una manera u otra.

El taxista no lo reconoció, o si lo hizo fue lo suficientemente amable para no mencionar nada.

Estar frente a Yu-topia se sentía casi idílico, Yuuri recordaba claramente el sentir de nostalgia y su profundo deseo de regresar no muchos meses atrás. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano y ficticio, que- ahora, frente a las puertas de su hogar. No sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse.

Tomó aire, antes de abrir la puerta.


	2. Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo de Victor pareciera haberse detenido, o quizá es sólo que el mundo sigue avanzando sin él.

Victor se encontró a sí mismo enfocando la mirada en las pequeñas burbujas de la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano, medianamente hipnotizado por el movimiento que tenían cuando el giraba ligeramente la muñeca.

Sabía que habían personas hablándole, y aunque en un inicio se había encargado de únicamente sonreír y asentir con la cabeza de vez en vez. Ahora mismo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de la competencia caer completamente sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole si quiera fingir que deseaba mirar a esa gente a la cara.

Yakov, quien después de dar un suspiro cansino, fue lo suficientemente amable como para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda; en un mudo gesto que le decía que tenía permitido irse. Bueno, no era como si Victor realmente tuviera que poner mucho esfuerzo para que los patrocinadores siguieran interesados en él. Aún con su edad, probablemente pudiera continuar un año o dos más.

Aún con todo, y la edad, no dejaba de lado que acababa de ganar la medalla de oro en el campeonato europeo. Y, si la racha continuaba, no sería muy diferente en el mundial.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan popular—le llegó una voz desde atrás junto con el pequeño remanente de una esencia muy familiar para su olfato, que hizo que girara tan rápido que el contenido de su copa casi terminó por desparramarse sobre el suelo del salón. Chris, enfundado en un traje elegante y con una sonrisa sabida le miraba elevando una ceja—Cualquier patrocinador que te viera ahora, no perdería más de un minuto contigo.

Victor tardó casi un minuto en responder.

— ¿Chris?

El mentado sólo le dedicó una mirada incrédulo con un tono de falsa acusación, antes de que usara uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a sí y envolverlo en un abrazo, que no tardó en ser devuelto por Victor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó, esta vez con una sonrisa un tanto más genuina plasmada en su rostro.

Christophe Giacometti se había hacía casi dos años, dejando cierto vacío difícil de llenar durante las competencias, vacío que Victor particularmente había sentido esta temporada. Sabía que había regresado a Suiza para incursionar en el mundo del modelaje, o eso había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Claro, además de que si los rumores eran ciertos, vivir con aquel novio de tantos años que Victor no parecía poder recordar por algo más que no fuera el rostro.

Esta vez la expresión de Chris fue más amigable y abierta, como en cualquier otro de sus encuentros.

—Un par de favores—dijo guiñándole un ojo—y mi antiguo entrenador me permitió acompañarlo hoy.

Victor trató de hacer memoria, creía que uno de sus estudiantes había participado con él en esta ocasión, aunque no había llegado al pódium.

—Oh…

Dijo entonces, porque igualmente eso no respondía a su pregunta. Chris era un hombre que amaba las fiestas, pero uno difícilmente podría calificar a los banquetes posteriores a las competencias como tales.

No, claro que no. La que había ocurrido tras el grandprix en sochi del 2014 había sido una ocasión especial.

La expresión de Chris cambió en ese momento, al igual que el olor de su esencia; ligeramente.

Victor aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello, pues solía relacionar el ambiente de los banquetes y la imagen del hombre con una esencia neutra.

Que Chris aún lograra seducir a su audiencia sin el aroma característico de los omegas, y únicamente con el movimiento de su cuerpo, era algo que Victor tenía que reconocerle.

—Podrías decir algo más, ¿sabes?, no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo—reclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Victor tuvo la consideración suficiente como para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa sentida.

—Perdón.

Dijo, aunque no podía llevarse a sí mismo a sentirlo por completo, realmente estaba contento por poder ver a su amigo. Pero, dudaba que de cualquier manera hubiera tenido algo interesante que agregar a su conversación.

Chris sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro exasperado, diciendo que terminaría de encargarse de un par de cosas y que esperaba que Victor guardara energía pues ambos tendrían que beber un poco en el bar del hotel después, poniéndose al día finalmente.

Victor únicamente asintió mientras se despedía del otro hombre, viendo cómo desaparecía a través de la multitud.

Con ese nuevo pedazo de información Victor se limitó a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche cerca a la mesa de bebidas, acunando el mismo vaso de champagne entre sus manos, tomando bocados tan pequeños que para cuando ya podría considerarse adecuado y educado irse, no había terminado ni siquiera.

El bar del hotel era bastante elegante, con las luces bajas y una música de ambiente que no era para nada molesta.

La conglomeración de esencias era mucho menor a la que había tenido que aguantar en el banquete, y Victor estaba ligeramente agradecido por ello, mientras menos gente mejor.

Buscó una mesa que estuviera ligeramente alejada del resto, y para cuando Chris llegó a acompañarle Victor ya había pedido un par de bebidas para ambos.

—Y—Empezó Victor, no queriendo que el ambiente estuviera repleto únicamente de silencios— ¿Qué era eso que tenías que hacer?

—Oh, hablar con un par de mis viejos patrocinadores…—Si Victor no recordaba mal, Chris había mantenido charlas de negocios con un par de ellos en ese tiempo—Y más importante, hablar contigo.

Victor elevó una ceja, al tiempo que daba un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Conmigo?

Chris sólo bufó bajo su vaso.

—Odio que tomes esa actitud conmigo.

— ¿Actitud?

—Como si no supieras de lo que hablo—Chris ahogó un largo sorbo de su vaso, como si necesitara el aliciente extra del alcohol para poder lidiar con Victor en ese momento—No estoy ciego, Victor. Nadie aquí lo está—Victor supuso que se refería a sus compañeros del equipo ruso—Pero al parecer soy el único que está dispuesto a decirte algo.

‘Y porque es algo que los amigos hacen’

Estaba implícito en la oración.

—De entre todas las cosas que esperaba esta noche—confesó entonces Victor con media sonrisa—una reprimenda no estaba entre la lista—coronó con una sonrisa que normalmente sólo dedicaría a la prensa.

Si Chris se sintió ofendido por aquello no dijo nada, aunque la manera en la que una de sus cejas saltó era bastante revelador.

—No puedes seguir viviendo así, Victor—Chris había decidido encaminar la conversación de nuevo,  evitando que él escapara con sus excusas mal cocidas y expresiones falsas—No sé qué pasó exactamente el año pasado…pero

Pero en su defensa, Victor dudaba que alguien realmente lo supiera. No únicamente porque él y Yuuri solían ser bastante reservados con todo lo que ocurriera fuera del rink, sino porque el mismo Victor no terminaba de entender cómo había terminado de aquella manera.

Si tenía que ser honesto, cuando recordaba esa etapa de su vida; era más como ver una tragedia ocurrir lenta y pausadamente delante de sus ojos, siendo algún otro pobre diablo la victima de todo aquello.

Victor aún no podía creer que de hecho, le hubiera pasado a él.

Pero estaba casi completamente seguro que eso era normal.

— ¿Vivir cómo?

Preguntó con una sonrisa, que realmente no tenía intenciones de ser hiriente. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Como si lo hicieras por obligación.

¿Cómo se suponía que viviera entonces?

Quiso preguntar.

¿Cómo se suponía que viviera, si al parecer, vivir su luto de pronto parecía una ofensa para el mundo también?

Luto por su matrimonio, por su familia, y la marcha fúnebre que ya estaba componiendo para su propia carrera.

Victor había estado acostumbrado a compartir su vida con el mundo entero desde muy joven, pero únicamente ahora era que el real peso de todo aquello se cernía completamente como una cruz sobre sus hombros.

Incapaz de encontrar tranquilidad, ni en la propia soledad de su dolor.

Le hubiera querido responder, pero de alguna manera las mil y un ideas que se arremolinaban violentas en su mente, no encontraban manera de ordenarse, terminando en un patético sonido de afirmación abandonando el fondo de su garganta.

Era una imagen patética de la aún llamada leyenda viviente.

El silencio volvió a rondarlos por un segundo, antes de Chirs volviera a hablar.

—Y, hay algo más de lo que quería hablarte.

Aquello logró que Victor levantara la cabeza, enfocando mejor la expresión en el rostro contrario.

—Adelante—invitó de manera cordial

Cualquier cosa era mejor que una reprimenda.

Victor observó la expresión de Chris dudar por un segundo, como si de pronto no estuviera seguro de cómo continuar.

El ligero cambio en su esencia no pasó desapercibido tampoco, olía a estrés y preocupación.

Era apenas perceptible, por todos los supresores que Chris había estado usando hasta ese momento, pero Victor quien había estado acostumbrado al característico aroma de su amigo no tardó en distinguirlo.

—Pues—dijo finalmente Chris, luego de lo que pareció una larguísima batalla mental— ¿Recuerdas a Francis?

Preguntó con un tono que casi rozaba en lo juguetón.

Francis, recordó Victor, era el coreógrafo de Chris en sus días de patinador. Tenía bonitos ojos claros, cabello color castaño y era más alto que Chris. Además, Victor fingía olvidar su nombre cada vez que hablaban de él.

Era un alfa de bajo nivel bastante común, con una escencia mucho más debil que la de Victor, como a hierva recién cortada mezclada con algo ligeramente picante, mezclándose en un agradable aroma. Y, si los rumores eran ciertos, aún continuaba en una relación con Chris. La última vez que alguno de ellos había hablado seriamente de su vida amorosa, Chris y Francis aún salían juntos. Pero en ese momento, Victor había estado casado y casi sintiendo que vivía en la cima del mundo. Mucho había cambiado desde ese momento, saber que algo había pasado entre ellos dos no sería extraño.

Chris era, después de todo, un omega bastante atractivo. Victor podía recordar muy bien la cantidad de fanáticos y compañeros patinadores que  habían intentado meterse entre las sábanas de Chris a través de los años.

—Uhm—respondió entonces, asintiendo ligeramente, su mano haciendo girar la copa de un lado a otro—Sí.

 

Chris lo miró largamente.

—Estamos intentando tener un bebé—confesó finalmente, usando un tono un cuarto más bajo al normal.

En ese momento, algo pareció hacer conexión en su mente.

Oh.

—Ah...—dijo Victor, encontrándose de pronto, sin palabras—Por eso dejaste los supresores.

Chris hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios, antes de asentir.

—E inicié otros tantos tratamientos, también...

Dijo como si soltara información vaga. Claro, era de esperarse, el uso y abuso de supresores por tantos años no hacía ninguna clase de maravillas por la salud de los omegas, y esa clase de procedimientos eran casi de rutina para cualquier atleta omega que quisiera tener una familia.

Victor lo sabía perfectamente.

—Un bebé eh...-dijo, como si mordiera las palabras.

Imaginar  a Chris como la clase de omega que sienta cabeza con un alfa tan poco llamativo parecía estar mal en muchos niveles. Pero, al mismo tiempo, al recordar las miradas que ese hombre le dedica a Chris después de cada presentación, con los ojos rebosantes de cariño casi rozando la adoración, Victor no podía evitar que la imagen de aquellos dos y una gran familia se le antojara más que correcta.

Como si no pudiera ser de otra manera.

'Estoy muy feliz por ti, Chris'

Era lo que había querido decir.

'Me siento honrado de que me lo contaras'

Porque era verdad.

— ¿Pero ustedes no están casados? ¿Tampoco veo una marca de unión?-dijo en cambio, sintiéndose como un idiota tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios.

Chris le miró perplejo por unos segundos, pero antes de que Victor pudiera realmente entrar en pánico, comenzó a reír

—Existe el maquillaje, Victor—Respondió campante, mientras acariciaba el lado de su cuello con su glándula omega sin ninguna clase de pudor—y yo realmente no soy un hombre de matrimonio, él lo entiende…

No es como si eso realmente cambiara algo en lo que ese par tuviera.

Y quien siempre había querido casarse, había sido Victor de cualquier manera.

Victor ahogó una risa.

—No puedo llevarte la contraria.

Chris sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

—Nunca has podido.

Y, repasando su historia juntos, tuvo que admitir.

—Tienes razón—un poco más ácido de lo que hubiera querido.

Chris dejó caer un poco su sonrisa.

—Siempre has tenido razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo corto y rápido, que realmente debí haber terminado antes pero no dejaba de escribir escenas que vendrán luego.  
> Perdón por lo errores y todo, pero es lo que hay.  
> Btw, el nombre del hombre misterioso de Chris gracias a mi querida Fran♥


	3. Lo que bien empieza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh baby, I’m coming. Through the dark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Escribir este capítulo fue difícil, no sólo porque es más la unión de varias escenas que ya había escrito antes, pero también porque suelo leer omegaverse en inglés y muchos de los términos que ya se me hacen comunes allí terminan siendo difíciles de escribir en español.  
> Otra cosa es la unión de diferentes tiempos, pensaba hacer un capítulo únicamente hecho de flashbacks pero decidí mezclarlos finalmente, para hacer que la historia avance a algún lugar.  
> El pasado está en cursiva, y aunque me hubiera gustado explorarlo más en profundidad siento que me habría tardado el doble. This is a mess.

**Hasetsu. 2016**

_Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos esa mañana, lo primero que le golpeó fue la mezcla de aromas que inundaba su habitación. Una combinación entre el profundo y atrayente aroma de Victor junto al ligeramente dulce y suave de Yuuri mismo. Alfa y omega._

_Inhaló todo lo que pudo, llenándose con el aroma, dejando que este relajara su cuerpo._

_No era la primera vez que él y Victor durmieran juntos, o que captara rastros del aroma del otro sobre su persona. Pero esta vez era especial._

_Era una prueba fehaciente de su unión, mucho más que el anillo que estaba sobre su dedo, mucho más que la marca que decoraba ahora su cuello._

_Una prueba que Victor era parte de Yuuri y que Yuuri era parte de Victor._

_—Yuuri—el murmullo medio ronco que llegó desde su espalda fue suficiente para hacerle estremecer ligeramente, antes de que los brazos de Victor se aferraran a su cintura y su nariz viajara rápidamente a la unión entre su cuello y hombro, pasando ligeramente por donde la flor morada causa por sus dientes estaba—Buenos días—terminó, antes de aspirar profundamente._

_Yuuri tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa en el fondo de su garganta, el cabello de Victor le hacía cosquillas sobre el cuello, y la fuerza de sus brazos apoyándole contra su cuerpo hacía que un sentimiento de calidez se esparciera por toda su espalda._

_—Buenos días—respondió susurrando, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse ligeramente del agarre de su marido para girar su cuerpo, y poder verle directamente._

_Victor tenía las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, y sus párpados ligeramente caídos muestra del sueño que aún parecía traer encima._

_—Realmente…—comenzó Victor, intentando ahogar un bostezo—tu energía es envidiable, Yuuri._

_Yuuri sólo pudo responder sonriendo un poco pagado de sí mismo, habiendo aprendido a aceptar esa clase de cumplidos por parte de Victor, al tiempo que buscaba sus labios para iniciar un algo descuidado beso, dejando únicamente que la calidez de sus labios se encontraran._

_Las manos de Victor viajaron entonces hasta su cintura, aferrándole a él con más fuerza, abriendo la boca de manera invitante. Su saliva tenía ya ese ligeramente amargo y penetrante sabor característico de un alfa excitado. Yuuri la recibió sin pena, llevando sus manos hasta la base del cráneo de Victor, enredando sus largos dedos con las hebras de cabello que ya comenzaban a crecer más de la cuenta._

_El lazo tan unión que habían creado finalmente, luego de meses de adicción hormonal mutua, palpitaba entre ambos. La saliva de alfa y la capacidad que esta daba para poder marcar a los omegas ayudaba a mantener este vivo y alimentarlo cuando fuera necesario._

_Los padres de Yuuri, ambos, eran betas. Así que nunca había tenido alguien que realmente pudiera explicarle la gigantesca adicción que una pareja podía crear._

_—Yuuri…—Murmuró Victor, separando ligeramente sus labios. Yuuri abrió los ojos ligeramente, sólo para observar la difuminada imagen de su esposo delante de él— ¿Puedo…?_

_Yuuri dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, antes de murmurar una afirmación. Los labios de Victor viajaron hasta su cuello, tanteando con los dientes hasta encontrar esa zona ligeramente más suave donde su glándula estaba. Esperó un segundo, y mordió._

_Si los omegas alimentaban su vínculo mediante las hormonas que obtenían de la saliva de los alfa, estos a su vez lo hacían gracias a las que obtenían de las mordidas. En las películas, y otras obras de ficción. Este siempre parecía ser un momento mágico, normalmente ganando impacto dramático con una cámara lenta, o descripciones rimbombantes. Pero en realidad, era incluso un tanto doloroso, sentir dientes en semejante delicada zona._

_Pero la recompensa era muchísimo más que valedera._

_Yuuri presionó el cuerpo de Victor contra el suyo, dejando que él se tomara su tiempo, acariciando su cabeza con cariño._

_—Tendríamos que alistarnos pronto, la celebración habrá sido ayer pero prometimos pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos…_

_La boda había sido oficializada en Hasetsu, no mucho después de que Yuuri ganara el oro en los cuatro continentes, un evento bastante pequeño –para ligera molestia de Victor, pero él realmente no podía decirle que no a las peticiones de Yuuri- con la pequeña conglomeración de asistentes que venían desde la familia de Yuuri, algunos compañeros patinadores y entrenadores. Yakov, incluso, quien había sido el más renuente a aceptar la invitación a un lugar tan remoto como ese había sido el primero en llegar y tener una larguísima charla con Victor, dándole consejos de los cuales luego su marido se había negado a hablar diciendo que eran casi tan vergonzosos como los que un padre le daría a su hijo adolescente cuando este le dijera que tenía al fin una pareja._

_Una ceremonia pequeña, pero encantadora. No era la primera vez que ellos compartieran una mordida, pero definitivamente la primera vez que lo hicieran en público._

_Muchos consideraban esa práctica algo poco ortodoxa y hasta vergonzosa, pero era tradición y Yuuri –de alguna manera- estaba feliz de haberla cumplido._

_El resto del día había pasado rápidamente entre felicitaciones y festejos._

_—Mghhh…_

_Medio masculló Victor aún sin separarse de su posición, Yuuri sólo pudo asentir, sonriendo derrotado._

_Bueno, tenían aún mucho tiempo._

* * *

 

**St. Petersburgo. 2016**

_—Buenos días, bello durmiente._

_Fue lo primero que Yuuri escuchó al despertar, siendo murmurado con cariño contra su oído._

_Las manos de Victor descansaban tranquilas sobre su estómago, presionándole sólo ligeramente._

_—Victor…—fue su apagada respuesta, mientras intentaba que los remanentes de sueño terminaran de abandonarle. Despertar con la voz y el envolvente aroma de su esposo era casi como un sueño._

_—Uhm hum_

_Llegó como un murmullo, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla._

_—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Yuuri—La pronta ausencia del calor corporal de Victor hizo que Yuuri soltara un pequeño quejido sin poder evitarlo—Prepararé el desayuno._

_Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera lamentar más la soledad en la gigantesca cama, Makkachin ya se encontraba sobre él, lamiendo su rostro en un claro y alegre ‘Buenos días’_

* * *

 

_El rink en St. Petersburgo era gigantesco. Muchísimo más que la pequeña pista que le había servido para practicar durante su infancia. Y, sin duda, tenían un aire bastante diferente a la de Detroit también._

_Mientras que Detroit había tenido algo más parecido a variedad en sus filas de patinadores, con uno que otro omega como Yuuri apareciendo de vez en cuando, y la justa cantidad de betas como Phichit y alfas por igual. Formando una especie de común manada de trabajo._

_La aplastante presencia de alfas en este lugar, no hacía más que recordarle qué casta era la dominante en el deporte. Realmente no era común la presencia de omegas en el mundo del deporte en general, aunque era algo que había comenzado a cambiar durante los últimos años gracias a los movimientos pro derechos omegas, dado que no muchos apostarían por alguien que bimensualmente se ve impedido de realizar actividades por exigencias de su propio cuerpo._

_Ciertamente que uno podía mantener el celo a raya con el consumo constante de supresores, pero los efectos secundarios que estos traían en los puntos más altos del ciclo solían ser suficiente para alejar a la mayoría, sin contar las repercusiones que traían cuando uno intentaba iniciar una familia._

_Algo que siempre era esperado de los omegas, siendo que su presencia en el mundo era tan escasa. Y, aún con los nuevos tratamientos de fertilidad que podían ayudar a las mujeres beta, la tasa de natalidad nunca parecía ser suficiente._

_El patinaje artístico y el ballet, campos que Yuuri conocía bien, no eran una excepción. Yuuri había conocido a compañeros omega que habían dejado sus carreras una vez habían encontrado una pareja y decidido iniciar una familia. Sus cuerpos decidido que habían tenido suficiente y pidiendo un descanso._

_Era algo un poco triste, si Yuuri dejaba que la idea se sentara en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Era mejor concentrarse en el rostro alegre con el cual ellos solían contar la noticia, más que en las posibles implicaciones de esta._

_— ¿Nervioso, Yuuri?—Preguntó Victor, notando que su marido había caído en un silencio pesado de repente._

_—Oh… no_

_Victor le regaló una sonrisa, tomando su mano con un poco más de fuerza. Logrando que Yuuri le mirara directamente._

_—Sé que puede ser un poco intimidante, pero no te preocupes, estoy contigo._

_Y una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_Seguida de un grito desesperado._

_— ¡¿Podrían dejar de tocarse por un minuto?!—Exclamó Yuri antes de avanzar sin cuidado a través de ellos._

_—Oooh—arrulló Victor mientras tomaba una de las muñecas de Yuri y lo regresaba hacia ellos para atraparlo en un apretado abrazo—No creas que nos olvidamos de ti, Yurio—canturreó— ¡Los tres estamos juntos nuevamente!_

_—Agh, demonios, ¡Quítate de encima, anciano!_

_Yuuri tuvo que ahogar una risa._

_Esta era su vida ahora._

* * *

 

Yuuri no había estado del todo equivocado.

Su familia ciertamente no lo había esperado aún en casa, pero no habían exteriorizado ningún reproche que pudieran tener para él.

Yuuri quiso maldecir a su olfato, por únicamente ser capaz de captar la preocupación que claramente podía olerse en sus padres e incluso en su hermana mayor.

Ni una pizca de enfado. Nada.

Yuuri era mucho mejor lidiando con eso último.

 —Asegúrate de descansar bien, Yuuri—Dijo Mari, dándole una palmada en el hombre mientras le acompañaba a su habitación. Su vieja habitación.

Mari era una beta justo como sus padres, y aunque ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido cómo lidiar con un omega durante la juventud de Yuuri, sí que lo habían intentado una vez él se hubiera presentado a los catorce años.

Paredes a prueba de olor y sonido, para que nada ni nadie le molestara durante el celo, el cuarto más alejado de las construcciones dedicadas para el hotel, y un baño adjunto.

Yuuri les había dado tantos problemas desde pequeño, que casi parecía un patrón en este momento.

—Gracias.

Respondió, porque realmente no sabía qué más podría decir en un momento así. Su mano sujetando fuertemente el asa de la maleta, como si fuera la única ancla que lo mantuviera sujeto en ese momento.

Mari abrió la puerta por él, y prendió la luz.

El lugar estaba ordenado y limpio, debería agradecer a su madre después. Tanto por eso como por no volver a colgar los viejos poster de Victor que había tenido que ocultar tanto tiempo atrás.

—Yuuri…—susurró Mari, logrando que él le mirara, por un largo segundo. Pero no dijo nada, como si de pronto la idea la hubiera abandonado o hubiera caído en cuenta de lo erróneo que podría sonar. Yuuri no podía culparla, dudaba que algo que alguien le dijera sirviera en ese momento.

Finalmente, su hermana optó por abrazarle.

Yuuri era un omega de nivel bajo, con una esencia suave y agradable, pero para nada atrayente. Eso también significaba que nunca se había visto increíblemente necesitado de seguir su instinto fuera del celo. Pero en ese momento, algo hizo _click_ dentro de él.

_Hermana. Manada._

Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de Mari con desesperación, mientras su mejilla se restregaba contra la de ella en un gesto de afecto necesitado. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Los lazos de manada eran algo complicado y difícil de construir. Existían manadas de diferentes clases, las casuales que uno creaba en escuela con el grupo de amigos, las que uno tenía en el trabajo, y las familiares. Esta última con lazos que uno creaba con años y experiencia, con risas y con lágrimas. Esas que, aún años de separación y kilómetros de distancia, nunca terminaban de desaparecer realmente.

Los beta no tenían alguna glándula en el cuello, como los omega, o podían producir saliva especial como los alfa. Así que esa clase de contacto, de piel con piel en un gesto de hermandad, era como reafirmaban los lazos entre ellos. O como lo harían otros miembros que no estaban en una relación.

—Te quiero, Yuuri.

Dijo ella, con voz contrita y suave, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto.

—Yo te quiero a ti, Mari _-neechan._

Respondió, de igual manera.

Ella se separó, despacio, como si temiera que un movimiento demasiado brusco fuera a romper de repente el ambiente entre ambos.

—Descansa—fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejarle sólo.

Yuuri observó la espalda de su hermana alejarse, como si fuera una secuencia en una película. Y, después, se quedó observando el pasillo vacío un poco más.

Para finalmente, entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. El aroma casi antiséptico terminaba de confirmar que su madre había puesto particular esfuerzo en preparar el lugar para él.

Respiró con fuerza, la falta de aromas además del suyo propio le revolvió el estómago.

Se sentó en la cama, dejando que su vista viajara por todo el lugar, tratando de hacer sentido de las cosas que tenía y porqué de pronto se sentían _incorrectas._ Demasiado pequeño. Demasiado _personal._ Demasiado solitario.

Dejó que su rostro cayera sobre la almohada, fría y estéril.

Su mirada llegó hasta su olvidada maleta, junto a la puerta de entrada. No había llevado mucho consigo en el viaje de regreso. El resto de sus cosas llegarían en dos días, probablemente. No había sido capaz de quedarse ni siquiera para terminar de enviar su equipaje, Yakov había sido lo suficientemente amable como para decirle que él se encargaría.

Yuuri sólo tenía que concentrarse en terminar de recuperarse, y descansar.

Descansar.

Parecía que esa era la palabra que todos tenía para él últimamente.

Pero la vida de Yuuri, empacada en maletas, estaba aún en algún lugar en el aeropuerto de Rusia.

Pensar que su vida era capaz de entrar en una maleta era suficientemente descorazonador como para mantener su mente ocupada un rato más. Y mucho más fácil para lidiar, que pensar que había una parte de la misma allí que simplemente nunca podría recuperar.

 

* * *

 

_—Yuuuuuriii—Yuuri estaba casi seguro que una pequeña vena acababa de saltar en la cien de Yakov, quien ya parecía más que arto de gritarle a Victor que dejara de actuar como un cachorrito y que entrara con ellos a la sala de embarque—Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo._

_—Vamos, Victor—Pidió Yuuri, mientras acariciaba su espalda—No será mucho tiempo._

_Victor tenía el Skate América en un par de días, pero Yuuri tenía que prepararse para el Skate Canadá Internacional no mucho después. Tener eventos tan cercanos uno del otro no eran algo que hubieran querido, pero nada había que pudieran hacer._

_Victor sólo le miró mientras hacía un gracioso puchero con los labios. En una infantil manera de demostrar que estaba enojado._

_—Yuuri—dijo finalmente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su marido, para susurrar—asegúrate de mírarme bien cuando esté en el hielo._

_Yuuri sonrió, dejando un beso en el cuello de Victor con cariño._

_—Siempre._

_Victor no tardó mucho en llegar al lado de Yakov, quien junto a Georgi ya le esperaban; uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro con una sonrisa encantada en los labios._

_El camino al departamento que ambos compartían se sintió más largo que cualquier otro viaje que hubiera realizado en esa ciudad antes, los aromas que percibía en el metro alienígenas._

_Sabía que era natural, el sentimiento de abandono cuando tu pareja estaba lejos, que Yuuri siempre hubiera sufrido por su ansiedad no ayudaba para nada. Ya no era un niño, y él y Victor tenían ya algo de tiempo enlazados._

_Semejante tristeza no debería ser justificada, pero Yuuri no podía evitarlo._

_El apartamento se sentía increíblemente grande y vació, demasiado para una sola persona._

_Sin embargo, y al abrir la puerta del apartamento, siendo recibido por los alegres ladridos de Makkachin y sus emocionadas lamidas, Yuuri creía que podía dejar ese pensamiento bastante enterrado en su mente._

_El día siguiente, además, tenía que levantarse temprano y practicar los programas que él presentaría esta temporada. Yurio no lo dejaría en paz si llegaba tarde._

* * *

 

Regresar a la rutina de trabajar en el hotel no había sido tan difícil como Yuuri hubiera esperando en un inicio.

Ayudando un poco a su hermana con la limpieza, recogiendo los encargos de comida que llegaban para el hotel. Una rutina tranquila, en un pueblo tranquilo, en una vida tranquila.

Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo antes de irse a Detroit, y caer en una rutina se sentía casi natural para él, ayudándole a que su mente tuviera algo más en lo que pensar además de Victor y su apartamento insultantemente gigante en Rusia.

—Oh, Yuuri—Fue el saludo de uno de los amigos de su padre, un viejo alfa que Yuuri recordaba solía quedarse hasta tarde para ver partidos de futbol y tomar sake los fines de semana. Le miraba sonriendo— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—Preguntó mientras señalaba la caja de naranjas que bajaba del auto familiar.

Quizá, pensaba Yuuri, lo más difícil había sido adecuarse a la gente adecuándose a él. Cuando era apenas un cachorro, y aún no se había presentado, y aún en sus primeros años como omega, la gente no parecía darle mucha importancia a su presencia en el lugar. Además de los casuales halados de mujeres mayores a su madre por tener a un omega tan _lindo_ en casa. Como si el hecho de tener ciertos órganos extra lo hiciera algo especial.

Y aunque el gobierno parecía más que obsesionado en hacer que así pareciera, exigiendo que los omegas documentados recibieran revisiones gratuitas dos veces al año para asegurarse que eran óptimos para la reproducción, creando medidas diferentes que se les aplicaban únicamente a ellos y demás.

Yuuri realmente nunca se había sentido así. Y era feliz con el hecho de que, a pesar de ser el único omega en su hogar, la gente simplemente le siguiera tratando como Yuuri.

—Ah, no, gracias—respondió tratando de sonreírle—Puedo solo.

Sin embargo ahora, era como si todo el mundo caminara en puntillas a su alrededor. Asustados.

Asustados de lastimarlo más, probablemente.

Yuuri siempre había odiado la imagen con la que vendían a los omegas en los medios, eran pocos y eran especiales. Necesitaban protección y por eso eran frágiles. Porque no tenían la misma fuerza que un alfa, y porque quedaban _indefensos_ una vez cada dos meses, legalmente insanos, Yuuri podía recordar muchos omegas que habían cometido crímenes y lo habían aludido a el descontrol hormonal de su celo. Tampoco era muy extraño darse cuenta que los omegas solían recibir penas más cortas que sus contrapartes alfas y betas por felonías iguales.

Tan indefensos que el mundo necesitaba cuidarlos de ellos mismos, aunque claramente no era así.

Sería mentir decir que Yuuri no se había sentido, más de una vez como alguien débil. Pero sería mentir decir también, que alguna vez lo habría querido atribuir a su casta.

El alfa sólo le miró por un momento, como si tratara de pensar en algo que agregar, para finalmente sonreír ligeramente y dejar que siguiera con su camino.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso Yuuri, siempre estarás seguro con tu familia.

Debería agradecerle. Aunque fuera sólo por cortesía. Yuuri lo sabía. Pero no podía llevarse a sí mismo a hacerlo.

Asintió, y no miró atrás.

Yuuri siempre había estado acostumbrado a tener las miradas sobre sí, fuera por algo bueno o por algo malo. Fuera porque había hecho una presentación magnífica o porque había arruinado todos sus saltos.

Pero las miradas del público nunca se habían sentido tan pesadas como lo hacían ahora, la de los demás habitantes de Hasetsu.

Sabía que todos trataban de ignorarle, al igual que él con ellos. Pero aún del rabillo del ojo era posible verlo, escucharlo en sus murmullos a través de las paredes. Sus ojos tristes y preocupados, sus palabras susurrantes de tragedia. Como si los que hubieran fallado hubieran sido ellos mismos.

Pero quien había acabado su matrimonio era Yuuri, no ellos. Quien nunca podría ver a su bebé era Yuuri, no ellos.

Que alguien intentara entender su dolor e inmiscuirse en él, era molesto tanto como era doloroso.

* * *

 

_— ¡Yurio, ya va a empezar!— Gritó Yuuri, a su lado Mila ya estaba acomodada con la mirada fija en el televisor._

_—Ugh, deja de hacer escándalo, tazón de cerdo. La competencia no irá a ningún lado._

_Se quejó el muchacho, antes de dejarse caer en una silla a su lado._

_—Ah, Yura—Comentó Mila, sonriente— ¿Esta vez sí te sentarás a nuestro lado?_

_— ¿Eh?—Cuestionó Yuuri, parpadeando un par de veces._

_— ¡Cierra la boca, bruja!—Gruñó Yurio, haciendo un vago intento por mostrar los dientes. Algo que probablemente hubiera sobresaltado a Yuuri sólo logró que Mila riera, claramente divertida y acostumbrada a tales tipos de reacciones._

_— ¿Acaso eso significa algo?—Preguntó, tanteando terreno. Yuuri se llevaba todo lo bien que podía con el resto del equipo ruso, quienes habían demostrado por cuenta propia ser tan o más extravagantes que Victor._

_Yurio gruñó por lo bajo, Mila únicamente rió con más fuerza._

_— ¡Nada, nada Yuri!—dijo antes de pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercarle más a ella. Mila era una alfa de bajo nivel, con un aroma ligeramente cítrico, como las frutas, con una pizca de canela mezclado en el—Sólo que es bueno ver a Yura dejar de actuar como un asocial de vez en cuando._

_— ¡Que te calles, dije!—gritó nuevamente Yurio, dándole un golpe al brazo de Mila y rompiendo el contacto que hubieran tenido hasta hace un momento— ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y vamos a ver esta cosa de una vez!_

_La risa divertida y algo nerviosa de Yuuri se unió a la encantada de Mila, al tiempo que el presentador anunciaba a los patinadores._

_Había dos números antes de Georgi, quien patinaba con su nuevo tema ‘Amor naciente’, haciendo que la sala estallara nuevamente en risas de Mila y un par de patinadores que se habían unido para ver la competencia con ellos. Yurio sólo dejó escapar un poco impresionado sonido. Yuuri por su parte sólo estaba feliz de que Georgi pareciera haber encontrado un nuevo amor en su vida._

_Su actuación fue genial, muchísimo más que en la copa de China del año pasado. Cuando terminó su programa corto, había quedado en primer lugar._

_— ¡Ah! ¡Lo hizo mejor que en las prácticas!—Alabó Mila mientras daba una palmada._

_—Y esta vez no se puso a llorar—acotó Yurio, haciendo que todos asintieran con gracia._

_Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio durante las presentaciones que siguieron, hasta que finalmente, era el turno de Victor._

_El tema que traía, era renacimiento._

_Algo que la gente había podido ver incluso desde las nacionales en Rusia, el cambio que había tenido la leyenda viviente era visible en sus presentaciones, en su rostro y en su manera de llevarse en general._

_Era como observar a un Victor Nikiforov completamente nuevo._

_La canción de su programa corto era la de un musical algo viejo, y si bien Yuuri no había terminado de entender la primera vez que se lo había mostrado, Victor no tardó mucho en explicarle lo que significaba para él._

_La canción original era para la nación de un hombre, cuyas fronteras iban mucho más allá de las delimitadas en los mapas, siendo que la llevaba con él, de la mano con su amor siempre en el corazón._

_El amor de Victor era algo así. Su amor hasta ese momento siempre había sido dedicado al patinaje, a quien le había dedicado su vida entera. Pero ahora, gracias a Yuuri, las fronteras de su amor iban mucho más allá. Todo en la vida de Victor era amor ahora, y de esa manera era como quería vivir._

_El programa terminó, con el público dando una ovación de pie._

_—Wow…_

_Escuchó a alguien murmurar, sin estar seguro de quién había sido. Pero Yuuri no podría culparlos, era casi como regresar a ser un niño y observar a Victor en televisión. Lo magnífico de los movimientos, su gracia y elegancia en el hielo, su alma desnuda ante el mundo._

_Yuuri le había amado aún incluso antes de que pudiera intentar entender todo lo que esa palabra podía significar._

_Y ahora, cuando regresara, iba a estar seguro de demostrarle la extensión de su propio amor._

* * *

 

Yuuri se acomodó la bufanda frente al espejo, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran un segundo más de lo necesario sobre su cuello.

Ya casi había desaparecido.

La marca de Victor casi había desaparecido por completo.

Pasó sus nudillos sin querer sobre el espacio que esta solía ocupar, terminando de vestirse. Las marcas podían tardar meses en desaparecer completamente. Y ver que la que en su momento había sido una con un delicado color derivado de lilas y rosados ahora no era más que un casi invisible rojo, le demostraba la fehaciente prueba de que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Pronto no quedaría nada. Era casi irónico, la imagen de una marca de unión era una de las cosas que el tiempo realmente curaba.

Era una frase que muchos decían, Yuuri siempre había la había encontrado algo hipócrita.

El tiempo no curaba las cosas, sólo hacía que te acostumbraras a ellas.

Otra cosa que la gente fallaba en mencionar, era que el largo periodo de espera era casi más insufrible que el dolor inicial de una tragedia.

Salió de su hogar despidiéndose de sus padres, y tomando el tren hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde encontraría la clínica para su chequeo mensual. Los médicos en Rusia habían sido algo intimidantes, en Japón era mucho más familiar. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a la manera lenta y suave de hablar de los doctores, y a sus a veces pasivas reprimendas.

La clínica era pequeña, como casi todo en Hasetsu. Pero los muebles eran nuevos, como los pisos y el lugar en general. Últimamente, el gobierno destinaba más dinero al control de la salud de los omegas, lo cual era un cambio agradable de ver reflejado incluso en una pequeña ciudad como la suya.

Esperó un poco, y después de que dos omegas pasaran, un hombre claramente en estado de espera y una muchacha un tanto más joven que él, llamaron su turno.

La enfermera, quien era una beta, le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos al tiempo que le abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar. El doctor, otro beta bastante joven al parecer, estaba sentado leyendo lo que parecía ser su historia clínica.

Yuuri tragó en seco.

—Señor Katsuki, adelante.

Su apellido, aunque lo hubiera usado tantísimos años así, ahora sonada incompleto.

Yuuri asintió, sentándose frente al galeno quien aún no había puesto los ojos sobre él, parecía muy inmerso leyendo todo lo que estuviera allí escrito.

—Esto es una revisión de rutina, no se preocupe—Dijo finamente, levantando los ojos del papel y sonriéndole con calma. Y realmente parecía que fuera así, nada en el ambiente sugería otra cosa—Sólo reviso los resultados que trajo con usted de Rusia, tengo entendido que su recuperación fue casi completa allí, ¿verdad?

_Casi…_

Yuuri parpadeó.

—Ah, pero…

El doctor pareció entender su confusión.

—Oh, no, no—Se apresuró a aclarar—No hay ningún problema.

Yuuri asintió.

—Usted sólo necesita descansar, ya que el estrés por el que pasó su cuerpo fue bastante grande—Sus manos se unieron sobre su escritorio, su espalda bajando un poco y los ojos fijos en él—Pero las pruebas no mostraron nada fuera de lugar, lo cual es bueno, estamos por buen camino—Y una nueva sonrisa. Pero nada que Yuuri no hubiera escuchado de los médicos en Rusia—Lo que pensaba, es que pronto ya sería tiempo de iniciar un tratamiento progestacional.

La mente de Yuuri se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Pro… gestacional?

Repitió, como si de alguna manera la palabra fuera a tomar algún otro sentido si fuera él quien la dijera.

El doctor asintió, calmadamente.

—Los abortos accidentales en atletas omega no son cosa extraña, Señor Katsuki. Una tragedia sí, pero no extraños.

La mención de la palabra aborto envió una ola de frío a la columna de Yuuri.

—…

Su falta de respuesta, pareció ser la clave para que él continuara.

—Es una tragedia, pero es algo evitable—Dijo mientras sacaba unos formularios y los dejaba a un lado. Yuuri los vio de reojo, eran los que siempre llenaba luego de una consulta en esa clase de clínicas, nada fuera de lo normal—Usted es joven aún, señor Kastuki—la voz del doctor era suave y calma, su aroma no dejaba mostrar nada además de un beta de nivel intermedio. No emoción, no enojo, no nada. Yuuri muchas veces se había preguntado cómo era que los médicos lograban aquello, quizá suficiente jabón esterilizador como para que sólo los remanentes de sus esencias permanecieran. Suficiente como para asegurarles a los pacientes que aún se encontraban con otra persona. Esa clase de cosas solían evitar que los omegas entraran en pánico, cosa no muy difícil de encontrar en lugares como estos—El tratamiento es bueno, para cuando tenga a su nuevo cachorro.

El doctor dijo un par de cosas más, le mostró un par de frascos y le explicó como tomarlos, al tiempo que anotaba lo mismo en una receta.

Pero la mente de Yuuri estaba demasiado ocupada bailando alrededor del concepto de un nuevo cachorro.

Un nuevo bebé.

Yuuri- no había pensado en eso.

Su mente incapaz de unir esas dos palabras juntas en una oración.

Pero era de esperarse que lo trajeran a colación.

Ese era, después de todo, el fin último de los omegas.

Pero Yuuri realmente no podía pensar en ello.

* * *

 

_El Grand Prix Final llegó tan rápido como el año pasado, el tiempo parecía pasar el doble de rápido cuando uno se dedicaba completamente al entrenamiento._

_Cuando el momento de la premiación llegó, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que Victor, Yuri y Yuuri estuvieran en el pódium. Victor había recuperado sus dos records mundiales en una sola temporada, y ahora ostentaba una nueva medalla de oro en el cuello._

_Yuuri había ganado plata por segunda vez, y Yuri había obtenido el bronce._

_Algunos podrían argumentar que eso sumado a que su record ya no fuera válido más eran las razones por la cual su rostro había mantenido esa expresión fastidiada durante toda la ceremonia._

_Pero, realmente, había mucho más sobre ello._

_Yuuri había comenzado a notarlo a mitad de temporada, cómo las extremidades ya de por si esbeltas y largas de Yurio comenzaban a lucir muchísimo más estiradas que de costumbre, y cómo sus movimientos habían perdido cierta precisión._

_Yurio estaba creciendo._

_“Uhm, los hombres de tu familia siempre han sido bastante altos, ¿No, Yura?”_

_Había sido el comentario poco atinado de Victor un día en medio de la práctica, soltado como si hablara del clima. Siendo recibido sólo por una seguida retahíla de gritos cortesía de Yuri._

_El resto sólo había suspirado y negado un par de veces con la cabeza._

_Pero era de esperarse, Yurio pronto cumpliría 17 años, y los muchachos alfa normalmente comenzaban a formar su masa muscular durante esa temporada, algunos llegando a crecer incluso hasta los veinte. Yuuri también podía notarlo, cómo los hombros de Yurio ahora eran más amplios y como sus ojos ahora se encontraban sin necesidad de que el menor usara patines._

_“¡Métete en tus asuntos, viejo!”_

_Era la respuesta más común del muchacho. Quien, aunque intentaba parecer desinteresado y únicamente medianamente alterado con el asunto, realmente estaba preocupado._

_Yuuri había notado que Yakov pasaba más tiempo hablando a solas con él, probablemente sugiriéndole que tomara un descanso y dejara que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nuevo centro de gravedad, que conociera cómo eran sus nuevas mecánicas y que dejara a la naturaleza hacer lo suyo._

_El mismo Victor había tomado un año extra en la categoría junior para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al crecimiento que había experimentado. Yuuri también, había tomado el patinaje con más calma cuando el suyo había llegado, aunque no hubiera crecido tanto en primer lugar._

_Pero Yuri había decidido continuar, y aunque esto claramente había afectado algunos elementos técnicos en su presentación, como la cantidad de cuádruples que podía colocar en sus programas, había logrado salir de alguna manera bien parado de todo aquello._

_No podría haber esperado otra cosa de alguien como Yurio._

_—Oh vamos, ¡Sonríe un poco!—Le incordiaba Victor, quien tenía una mano en su cintura e intentaba que Yurio bebiera una copa de champagne. Algo que probablemente no estaba bien, de cualquier manera._

_—Agh, déjame en paz._

_Estalló finalmente Yurio, frunciendo el ceño y lanzando su flequillo para atrás. Su cabello estaba cada vez más largo, ahora cayendo ya tranquilamente sobre sus hombros si movía la cabeza de la manera correcta._

_—No seas aguafiestas, Yura ¡Deberíamos celebrar!—Soltó emocionado Victor, besando a Yuuri en la mejilla, logrando que se sonrojara un poco de la sorpresa._

_— ¡Victor!—Realmente, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la efusividad en eventos oficiales como esos._

_Yurio bufó, exasperado._

_—Ustedes son asquerosos—dijo, para finalmente dar una vuelta y buscar presumiblemente a Otabek. El otro alfa había quedado en cuarto esta oportunidad, no muy por delante de JJ y finalmente Seung Gil-Lee._

_—Ah, los niños crecen tan rápido._

_Se lamentó Victor. Yuuri no pudo evitar reir ligeramente ante eso._

_—Yurio te golpearía si te escuchara llamándole niño._

_Victor fingió sentirse ofendido._

_—Pero aún lo es, ¡Y nosotros somos como una familia ganadora! Podium Family!_

_Aquello sólo se ganó una risa sentida de ambos. Oh, Yurio definitivamente los golpearía a ambos por eso._

* * *

 

_El banquete que siguió a la premiación posterior al Grand Prix fue mucho más calmado de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado, probablemente porque además de que se mantuvo todo lo alejado del alcohol que pudo, no tuvo más compañía que Victor y los patrocinadores que deseaban hablar con él._

_Hablar con patrocinadores era una actividad naturalmente extenuante, Yuuri posiblemente nunca terminaría de llevarse a acostumbrarse a hacerlo sin sentirse estresado después. Pero ellos eran amables, intentando hacer comentarios educados y no tocar su vida privada más de lo necesario. Los atletas, despues de todo, como cualquier otra estrella terminaban compartiendo mucho de esta con el mundo, quisieran o no._

_Alguien con demasiao bajo el cinturón nunca terminaba de sentar bien con la gente._

_Pero la imagen de Victor y él, como pareja y como entrenador y alumno, parecía ser el deleite actual del mundo del patinaje._

_Yuuri no terminaba de saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Parte de él algo renuente a compartir tanto de él mismo con el mundo, pero la parte más honesta y pura de su personalidad secretamente encontraba placer en que el mundo, finalmente, reconociera a Victor como de su propiedad._

_Algunos incluso detenían su mirada sobre el cuello de Yuuri, de manera no muy sutil, como si intentaran obtener una visión de la parte de la marca que no era cubierta por el cuello de la camisa._

_—Vaya noche—Dijo Victor estirando los brazos, acababa de salir de la ducha y un par de gotas aún caían de su cabello. Yuuri ya estaba listo para ir a la cama, Victor había estado ocupado hasta hace poco, hablando por facetime con Chris, quien había llamado para felicitarle por una nueva medalla de oro._

_Chris se había retirado la temporada anterior, decidido a tomar un camino en el mundo del modelaje. Aun con un inicio tan abrupto como aquel ya estaba ganándose nombre rápidamente en la industria._

_Puede que Victor no lo dijera, pero la ausencia de su mejor amigo se hacía notar. Yuuri estaba feliz de que hubieran podido hablar._

_—Y que lo digas—Dijo Yuuri, acercándose para sentarse a su lado. Claro que estaba feliz de que Victor se mantuviera en contacto con Chris. Pero, esa noche, quería mantener al otro patinador lo más lejos posible de la mente de su esposo._

_—Pero sabes—susurró acomodándose, haciendo a un lado los brazos de Victor y casi sentándose en su regazo._

_— ¿Yuuri?_

_—Nuestra celebración está apena empezando, Vitenka._

_Acercó sus labios hasta los contrarios, tomándolos demandantemente. Logrando que el ambiente se llenara con el aroma excitado de Victor, el beso que hubiera comenzado sabiendo como cualquier otro pronto adoptando el tan característico y adictivo sabor que no hacía más que asegurarle a Yuuri que Victor estaba tan ansioso como él._

_Se separó lentamente, dejando que su mirada siguiera el cambio en el rostro contrario._

_Victor apenas abrió los ojos, los labios aún partidos._

_—Yuuri—soltó, con voz ronca y expectante._

_—Shhh—acunó, pegando su frente a la de Victor. Mientras sus manos rápidamente deshacían los botones de su propio pijama. Quitarle esa bata a Victor sería mucho más fácil—Déjame ocuparme de ti esta noche—pidió bajando la voz, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Con la marca de su unión clara como un trofeo estampada en su piel._

_Yuuri la llevaba orgulloso._

_—Esta noche—dijo acercando nuevamente sus labios—Eres mío._

* * *

 

**St. Petersburgo 2017.**

_Todo comenzó cuando, y finalmente terminada la temporada, Mila dijo que tomaría un pequeño descanso para visitar Italia._

_— ¿Italia?—Había refunfuñado Yakov, como quien intentaba encontrar un motivo por el repentino accionar de la alfa._

_— ¡Italia!—repitió con alegría—No será más de una semana—agregó luego, como quitándole importancia—Debo visitar a mi novia, ya ven._

_— ¿Novia?—había inquirido Yuri, nadie había escuchado de la vida amorosa de la muchacha después de esa fea ruptura con aquel jugador de hockey alfa hace un año._

_Mila sonrió, había sonreído, pagada de sí misma._

_—Una linda omega, es todo lo que necesitan saber._

_Y esa pequeña conversación había hecho que la idea surgiera en primer lugar._

_Victor y él no habían viajado juntos antes, no como pareja al menos. El tiempo que habían pasado en Hasetsu realmente no contaba, pues los preparativos de la boda los habían tenido más que ocupados durante toda la jornada._

_Y Estados Unidos era, hasta cierto nivel, medianamente familiar para Yuuri. Victor estaba feliz mientras pasaran tiempo juntos. Que Chris fuera a tener una presentación en california en un par de días más, era sólo un extra._

_—Sería buena idea traer a Yurio también, ¿no crees, Yuuri?_

_El mentado sonrió._

_Yurio necesitaba un poco de tiempo para él, alejado del hielo y del estrés de no poder controlar bien su cuerpo._

_Aunque hacer que aceptara era donde le verdadero reto estaba._

_Pero Yuuri debería admitir, que el común griterío y un par de llamadas a Nikolai Plisetski eran bastante poco para lo que él había esperado._

_Incluso Yakov, quien había farfullado y lanzado maldiciones a sus vidas pasadas, había terminado admitiendo que era una buena idea._

_Posiblemente porque él también quería un tiempo a solas con Lilia en el apartamento que ahora se había vuelto su hogar._

* * *

 

_California no se parecía ni un poco a Detroit, las calles eran más ruidosas, al igual que la gente. Todo parecía más vivo, también._

_Aunque, Yuuri sólo había estado familiarizado con el campus y la pista de entrenamiento en sus años en Detroit, quizá no era la mejor manera de comparar algo._

_Victor había rentado un auto apenas hubieran llegado, insistiendo en conducir. Llevando encima tantas cosas como pudieran para pasar la mañana en la playa, tanto que era un poco incómodo incluso._

_—Vas a hacer que nos matemos, ¿Por qué estamos dejando que él conduzca?—fue la queja de Yurio, quien peleaba con un ramo de flores que unas fans habían llevado hasta el aeropuerto al ver el post de Victor en Instagram sobre sus siguientes vacaciones._

_—Porque soy el único aquí con una licencia, Yura—canturreó como respuesta Victor._

_El viaje, aunque no muy cómodo, fue llevadero. La arena de la playa era brillante y el mar claro._

_Le traía recuerdos de las noches de verano en Hasetsu._

_—Como cuando prendimos esos estúpidos fuegos artificiales._

_Yuuri dio un pequeño salto sobre su toalla ante la repentina intromisión de Yurio. Victor había entrado a nadar, pero Yuuri prefería simplemente disfrutar del calor._

_—Apuesto a que estabas pensando algo igual de tonto que eso, ¿O no, tazón de cerdo?_

_Yuuri rió sin culpa, pues que Yurio fuera capaz de decir eso significaba que él también lo recordaba._

_—Es que fue divertido—lo sopesó un segundo—Aún contigo apuntando los tuyos hacia mí._

_Yurio bufó con gracia._

_—Pudiste esquivarlos, ¿verdad? No veo el problema._

_—Ha-ha- Muy gracioso._

_Pero ambos estaban sonriendo._

* * *

 

_El resto del día transcurrió entre más horas en la playa, largas caminatas observando puestos callejeros y una muy agradable cena observando el mar._

_Era de alguna manera como estar de vuelta en Hasetsu, sin el entrenamiento espartano y los extraños viajes espirituales que Victor creía les ayudarían a tener las ideas más en claro._

_Cuando la noche cayó, Victor salió a encontrarse con Chris. Yuuri decidió darles espacio, pues tendrían mucho para ponerse al día, además, su cuerpo pedía descanso y no quería dejar sólo a Yurio en el hotel, Yurio podría haber crecido todo lo que quisiera, pero aún ahora había cosas que al parecer simplemente eran demasiada molestia para el vándalo ruso. Hacer el check in era una de ellas, Yuuri se había ofrecido a hacerlo y quedarse con su llave hasta que tuviera deseos de ir a descansar._

_Yuuri lanzo un suspiro gustoso mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la recepción. El aire acondicionado le daba frescura al ambiente que era muy bienvenida con el calor que aún se podía sentir aún entrada la noche._

_  
Yuri a su lado estaba recostado, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Se veía muchísimo más relajado, y su semblante ya no parecía tan alienigena para Yuuri. Quizá ya estaba acostumbrándose un poco más a ver al muchacho crecer._

_— ¿Te divertiste hoy, Yurio?—preguntó sonriendo ligeramente, aunque era bastante más una pregunta retórica._

_  
Con su corto descanso de los supresores, su olfato había mejorado considerablemente. Y Yuuri había sido capaz de diferenciar cierto particular aroma proveniente del muchacho durante todo el día._

_  
Felicidad._

_  
No sabía que había sido algo que deseara oler en Yuri con tantas ganas como en ese momento._

_  
El muchacho, por su parte, solo se removió un poco en su lugar._

_—Algo..._  
  
Admitió con voz baja y sin abrir los ojos.

_  
Yuuri sonrió para sí._

_  
— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir mañana?—preguntó tratando de recordar el folleto turístico que hubiera visto en el avión, en sus años en estados unidos no había hecho más que estudiar y practicar. No exactamente versado en las atracciones turísticas—Quizá podríamos ir a la playa nuevamente, a un centro comercial... Estoy seguro que habría cosas que te gustarían allí—Y no es como si Victor se fuera a negar a la oportunidad de comprar ropa nueva. Yuuri aún tenía algunos problemas con ese particular hábito de su esposo._

_  
Yurio soltó un pequeño sonido de molestia._

_  
—Oh—se retractó un poco Yuuri. Ciertamente habían venido juntos pero no significaba que tuvieran que pasar así todo el viaje. Yuri era un joven alfa en el prime de su vida, suponía que no quería pasar todo su tiempo pegado a ellos—Era solo una idea._

_  
Se apresuró a acotar. La esencia de Yurio parecía conflictuada._

_  
Yuuri mordió su labio inferior._

_  
—Aunque podríamos cenar juntos, ¿Dijiste que te gustaría probar comida extranjera, verdad?, Victor dice que hay un restaurante aquí que-_

_  
—Detente._

_  
Dijo de repente Yurio, haciendo que Yuuri dejara al aire sus palabras._

_  
— ¿....Yurio?_

  
—Detente—repitió. Tenía los ojos abiertos y aún con el jabón ligeramente neutralizador que proveían todos los hoteles, Yuuri podía oler claramente la ira que parecía bullir de Yurio. Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no había gritos ni patadas.  
Solo la penetrante y verde mirada del muchacho fija en él. Acusadora—No me trates como si fuera tu hijo—Dijo, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo. Haciendo que su figura-ahora más alta- se alzara como una torre delante de él. Estiró la mano hasta el bolsillo de su camisa, sacando la llave digital que hubiera tenido allí guardada—Porque no lo soy, Yuuri.

_  
Terminó. Murmurando su nombre, antes de ponerse de pie y dejar el lobby del hotel.          _

* * *

 

_Las vacaciones terminaron, y pronto tuvieron que reajustarse al horario normal, con entrenamiento y todo incluido._

_Yuuri no mencionó el extraño intercambio que había tenido con Yurio anteriormente, pues pareció haber sido algo de momento. Y no había ocurrido algo parecido después, así que dejando que el recuerdo se enterrara en su memoria, Yuuri continuó con su quehacer._

_Este año, las selecciones les sonrieron un poco, quedando ambos para la copa de China. Donde ambos habían obtenido primer y segundo lugar; antes de que tuvieran que separarse para el trofeo Eric Bompard y la Copa Rotelescome._

_—Yuuri_

_Una vez ya caída la noche, en el apartamento, Victor le habló, hundiendo su nariz en el espacio entre en hombro y el cuello._

_— ¿Victor?—Preguntó, aunque podía notar claramente, aún bajo el efecto de supresores, qué era lo que él quería._

_— ¿Me dejas verte?—Hacía ya mucho que ambos habían pasado el punto donde se encontraban cómodos mostrándose el uno al otro, pero Victor siempre preguntaría para observar la marca de unión de Yuuri. Era su manera especial de ser romántico._

_Yuuri sólo rió quedamente, abriendo su camisa y dejando que un lado de esta cayera._

_Los dedos de Victor dibujaron el patrón, con delicadeza, casi adoración._

_—Es tan tenue…_

_Las marcas frescas, como las primeras mordidas entre parejas apenas enlazadas, parejas casuales, o jovencitos que apenas exploraban su sexualidad, solían ser grandes y notorias. De colores fuertes, casi como un golpe. La única manera de deshacerse de ellas era con tiempo, o saliva de otro alfa. Había personas que incluso llevaban más de una marca en el cuello a la vez. Yuuri recordaba que había visto más de un porno donde los omegas llevaban las mordidas como si de un patrón florar se tratase._

_En parejas ya largamente unidas, el color residía, terminando en un tenue degradé de rosa y morado. Pequeña pero siempre presente._

_—Me dan ganas de hacerla más grande—Gruñó Victor contra su cuello, su voz ronca y profunda por el deseo._

_—Sabes que eso no se puede—Ronroneó con dejes de coquetería._

_Victor dejó un beso en la base de su cráneo._

_—Siempre podemos divertirnos intentando._

* * *

 

_Yuuri no había pensado mucho de ello. No realmente._

_No cuando hubiera despertado sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo o con encontrando asqueroso tan sólo ver la comida._

_Los supresores hacían eso cuando alcanzaba el punto más alto de su ciclo._

_Yuuri recordaba bien cómo se sentía. Durante su primer celo, hacía tantos años atrás ya, había iniciado con cólicos abdominales que lo habían dejado en cama toda una mañana, había rechazado el delicioso katsudon de su madre, y había terminado llorando porque aún tenía hambre. Pero lo peor estaba por venir aún._

_Las olas del celo eran horribles. Pero el primero, oh, ese había sido el peor. Era como si su piel de pronto fuera un aprisionaste abrigo que lo mantenía a inhumanas temperaturas. Casi como un sueño febril. Eso y el insistente picor en su cuello que no lo dejaban tranquilo habían sido suficientes pruebas para que su familia, algo desesperada, entendiera que Yuuri era un omega. Yuuri sólo lo había entendido una vez la primer ola hubiera parado y su conciencia hubiera regresado._

_Yuuri recordaba que había llorado mucho, asustado y confundido. Su madre quien había intentado ayudarle en ese momento, realmente no sabía que podría decirle. Siendo ella una beta, parecía que sus palabras eran inútiles. Finalmente, optando por ofrecerle supresores que ayudarían a minimizar los efectos._

_Yuuri sólo recordaba que eran unas pastillas de color blanco, muy pequeñas, que se disolvían demasiado rápido en la parte trasera de su lengua._

_Aquello y que había vomitado el casi inexistente contenido de su estómago luego de tomarlas._

_Sí, su primera experiencia con aquellos medicamentos no era realmente algo muy agradable._

_Muchísimos omegas resentían el uso de los supresores por esa clase de efectos secundarios, los mareos y los vómitos se incrementaban, incluso algunos decían que terminaban con dolores musculares muchísimo más grandes._

_Yuuri los dejó de lado mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que decidió tomarse lo del patinaje artístico en serio. Tomar la cantidad de supresores que hacía como para romper el ciclo del celo no era algo agradable, y el primer año haciéndolo había sido casi una tortura. Entre lograr que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al desbalance hormonal y lidiar con su propio carácter._

_Aún ahora, ya años haciéndolo, no faltaba la ocasión en la cual su cuerpo deseara pelear en contra de los mismos, haciendo que las molestias lo asaltaran paulatinamente._

_Por eso fue que Yuuri realmente no pensó mucho de ello._

_Pero cuando los vómitos no se detuvieron, Victor pensó que sería bueno ir con el doctor, e intentar conseguir una prescripción diferente de supresores. Aún faltaban casi tres meses para el torneo en Francia y un poco más para el subsecuente en Rusia, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse. El cuerpo de los omegas era a veces, un misterio._

_Un par de pruebas de sangre y un cuestionario de rutina._

_Era la primera vez que Victor le acompañaba a una de estas, Yuuri debía admitir que era un poco vergonzoso, pero él había insistido. Su instinto de protección probablemente carcomiéndole por dentro._

_El doctor revisó los exámenes que habían llegado, revisándolo lado a lado con el cronograma y las pastillas que Yuuri normalmente usaba, una de sus cejas alzadas de manera críptica._

_—Sr. Katsuki-Nikiforov—Yuuri no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se pintara en sus labios cada vez que alguien le llamaba así— ¿Usted y su pareja son sexualmente activos, presumo?_

_Yuuri aclaró la garganta._

_—Sí…_

_Respondió, aunque salió un poco más ahogado de lo que hubiera querido._

_El galeno asintió. Dejando los papeles a un lado y mirándole de frente. Victor, a su lado, presionó su mano con cariño._

_—Y además de su tratamiento regular, ¿Usan alguna otra clase de control?_

_— ¿Control…?_

_Un asentimiento._

_—T de cobre, pastillas, inyecciones, ¿condones?_

_Intentó ilustrar. Yuuri le miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos._

_—Condones, a veces-_

_Un omega teniendo relaciones con su pareja durante el celo, tenía al menos un tercio de posibilidades de dejar su nido esperando, dos tercios si es que ellos estaban enlazados. Pero fuera de este, la posibilidad se reducía drásticamente, no llegando ni siquiera a un tercio, casi tan común como una mujer beta._

_Aquellos que abusaban de los supresores lo tenían mucho más difícil._

_Ninguno de ellos realmente pensando en la posibilidad de quedar embarazado, pues su propio cuerpo no parecía ser capaz de aguantar el estrés de llevar a un niño a término._

_—Entiendo—Otro asentimiento—Pues entonces, creo que deberé pedirle una última prueba._

_Las manos de Yuuri de pronto se tornaron frías, como si hubiera chocado sus palmas contra el hielo._

_—Porque…—Esta vez fue Victor quien habló, al parecer uniendo las pistas tan rápido como Yuuri lo estaba haciendo._

_—Tengo suficiente evidencia como para pensar que su pareja está esperando, Sr Nikiforov._

* * *

 

Su madre había sido la única que había preguntado sobre su visita al doctor, Yuuri realmente no había estado muy dispuesto a decir nada, pero ella le había entendido.

No se sentía listo para afrontar todo lo que vendría ahora. No aún. Quería que le dejaran fingir que todo estaba bien, al menos un poco más.

Ahogó un bostezo con la palma de su mano. Si hacía caso a su reloj interno, de seguro estarían rondando las siete ya.

El negocio andaba bastante lento, si uno se encontraba en el mostrador principal. Después de todo, no mucha gente venía a registrarse al hotel en esta época del año, y parecía que tampoco había muchos interesados en entrar a las aguas termales últimamente.

Una parte muy escondida en el fuero interno de Yuuri le decía que ese era el motivo por el cual le habían dejado tomar ese puesto y no le habían pedido que ayudara en la limpieza o en la cocina.

Era una manera silenciosa de pedirle que se tomara las cosas con calma.

Yuuri trataba de que aquello no le afectara, demasiado.

—Es mejor que nada…

Murmuró para sí mismo, como un fútil intento de darse ánimos.

Un par de horas más y podría descansar. Una noche sin sueños era lo que definitivamente necesitaba para poder alejar el remolino de ideas que era su mente en ese momento.

Yuuri quería recordar que había regresado a Hasetsu por la tranquilidad que podía encontrar allí, aún con el metafórico golpe que había sido su llegada.

Tan estridente como aquel lejano choque durante las clasificatorias del 2014, donde había terminado casi con una contusión.

Tan estridente como el golpe de la puerta principal al abrirse en ese momento, claramente por una persona que no tenía miramiento alguno en aparentar ser cuidadoso.

— ¡¿Uh?!—Yuuri dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, sorprendido por el repentino sonido.

Sus ojos viajaron a la puerta raudamente, de donde el reconocible aroma de un viejo compañero venía.

Yuuri sintió su expresión deformarse en una de incredulidad, mientras su cerebro intentaba hacer amago de su funcionalidad y tratar de entender la escena delante de él.

El _vándalo ruso_ le miraba campantemente, con la siempre presente marca del disgusto pintada en sus ojos, arrugando el ceño y frunciendo los labios.

—Así que sí estabas aquí, _tazón de cerdo._

Dijo, haciendo particular hincapié en la última parte. Como si hubiera estado guardando particular veneno sólo para él.

— ¿Yuri…o?

Murmuró sin poder detenerse, aunque el apodo ahora se sentía incorrecto en sus labios. El mentado, únicamente hizo un sonido con la lengua.

—De tantas luces como siempre, me doy cuenta.

La esencia de Yuri cambió un poco en ese momento, mostrando claramente que su irritación estaba en aumento. Yuuri tragó en seco, incapaz de poder apartar la mirada del joven alfa que había llegado sin previo aviso.

Yuri avanzó hasta el mostrador, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo muy cerca de Yuuri. Lo suficiente como para que él pudiera observar la expresión de Yuri, quien en aquel tiempo parecía haber terminado de perder los rasgos suaves y aniñados junto con los remanentes de grasa de bebé que pudiera tener. Y, también, lo suficiente como para que este pudiera verle desde arriba sin problemas.

— ¿Y?—espetó Yuri— ¿Vas a registrarme o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Vaya, esto iba a ser más largo. Pero bueno… ¡Al menos ya esta! Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, aquí estaré para responder.  
> Además… yeah- creo que ya se nota para dónde van algunos de los tiros, y no sólo los de Victor y Yuuri.
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones: Hay tantísimas interpretaciones del omegaverse (lo cual lo hace aún más disfrutable para mí) que no estoy segura cuántos agregan los niveles a las castas o géneros secundarios. Los alfa y omega de niveles altos son los que más en tono están con sus instintos, puede ser algo bastante bueno (ya que biológicamente se les ve como los mejores al momento de procrear y crear descendencia) también puede causar muchos problemas, ya que sus respuestas emocionales están bastante influenciadas por sus respuestas hormonales también.   
> En este caso los beta que tienen alto nivel tienen tendencias que los llevan a comportarse ligeramente como alfas, mientras que lo mismo ocurre con los de bajo nivel, que son algo más sumisos imitando un comportamiento omega. Los beta de nivel intermedio son los que más en equilibrio se encuentran en todo caso. Agradezcamos a los betas, son como los mediadores para los desastres.


	4. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Everything stays. But it still changes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Esta vez sí siento que es necesario puntuar que, creo que confundí las fechas, posiblemente los cuatro continentes eran antes que el campeonato Europeo. Pero bueno, ligero cambio.  
> Además, este capítulo está inspirado por esta canción.  
> Sí… cosas.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pozDLjFUVbM

_Yuuri había sentido que estaba en una especie de sueño. Uno de esos muy realistas que te envuelven en su fantasía, y te dejan preguntándote cosas en la mañana._

_Lo sintió mientras el doctor terminaba de decir un par de cosas mientras Victor presionaba su mano, lo sintió también cuando la enfermera entró y le ayudó a acomodarse en una camilla cercana, descubriendo su estómago. Siguió sintiéndolo cuando el ya conocido frío del gel tocó su piel, haciéndole estremecer._

_Estuvo presente también cuando el doctor le repitió lo que siempre le decía cuando tenía una revisión con el ecógrafo. Cuando la pequeña máquina recorrió su estómago, y cuando la estática comenzó a formar imágenes en el monitor que se alzaba junto a la cama._

_El trance sólo se vio roto, cuando el doctor, con voz clara y algo alegre señaló lo que parecía ser un pequeño círculo en la pantalla. Pequeño, muy pequeño._

_—Y… allí está._

_Y sí._

_Allí estaba._

_Yuuri escuchó a Victor soltar un pequeño gemido de admiración, probablemente sin querer._

_—Aquí está su bebe, Señores Nikiforov._

_Yuuri creía que había olvidado cómo respirar._

* * *

 

La cena se sentía casi irreal.

Era como un viaje al pasado, con Yuuri preguntándose en qué se había convertido su vida teniendo a su ídolo y a un adolescente Ruso compartiendo su mesa mientras hablaban de una competencia que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un círculo mediático más que otra cosa.

Ahora, años después, la mesa sólo era para él y Yurio, quien ya no lucía como un adolescente; aunque aún conservaba algunos de sus manierismos.

Como la desastrosa forma de comer.

—Esto sabe tan bien como siempre—Lo escuchó murmurar mientras limpiaba su rostro con una de las servilletas. Por la manera como había atacado el plato una vez su madre se lo hubiera llevado con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, Yuuri podía sospechar que el muchacho no había comido en todo el día.

Aunque él no entendería porqué.

Sin embargo, en este momento había muchísimas cosas sobre Yuri Plisetski que él no entendía.

Siendo la más importante, qué era lo que hacía en su hogar en este mismo instante.

—Me alegra que te gustara, Yurio.

Dijo Yuuri, picando su propio plato. No lo había tocado realmente, cualquier clase de apetito perdido por las emociones del día.

Yurio le miró un largo momento, enfocando sus ojos en su plato fugazmente.

—Oye, tazón de cerdo—Puntuó como si estuviera a punto de soltar un mordaz insulto—Come, con un demonio… ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan inútil que no puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo?

Yuuri parpadeó sorprendido ante la declaración.

—Eh…—intentó articular, la mirada molesta de Yurio clavada sobre él—No tengo mucha hambre realmente…

Dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando el plato vacío de Yurio y el suyo propio, para llevarlos a la cocina.

Mientras hacía su camino de salida, pudo escuchar claramente el chasquido de la lengua de Yurio, quien sonaba y olía más que frustrado. En otra ocasión, quizá hasta le hubiera parecido divertido. Pero Yuuri estaba demasiado confundido como para intentar encontrar algo entretenido en la situación.

—Oye, Yuuri—Dijo Mari, quien había entrado repentinamente a la cocina, luciendo ligeramente desinteresada—Ya terminé de limpiar el viejo cuarto de Yurio.

Porque él había insistido en que con ese pequeño almacén estaría bien. Aun cuando Hiroko había sugerido que podían usar el viejo salón del banquete.

Yuuri había sentido un pequeño estremecimiento ante la mención del viejo cuarto de Victor. Yurio simplemente había hecho una expresión de repulsión repentina, negándose tajantemente.

Ese cuarto, también había sido el que Yuuri y Victor habían compartido durante su pequeña recepción de boda, probablemente fuera eso. Yurio siempre se había mostrado particular aversión a la idea de ellos juntos.

Así estaba bien, Yuuri no sabía cómo se sentiría con alguien más ocupando ese lugar de momento.

—Gracias, Mari-neechan.

Yuuri dejó los platos ya vacíos en el fregador, lavándolos con presteza.

Mari atrás de él hizo un extraño sonido.

— ¿Y?—animó después de un par de segundos— ¿Vas a decirme qué está haciendo Yurio aquí?

Mari no olía enfadada, aunque su tono pareciera mucho más serio que el que normalmente usaba, sólo realmente interesada.

Yurio se había mantenido en comunicación con Yuuko, ciertamente. Como una extraña clase de amigos por correspondencia. Y aunque era algo que se había mantenido hasta ahora, en mucha menor medida, Yurio nunca había expresado deseo alguno de regresar a Japón.

Además de las contadas ocasiones que hubiera sido arrastrado allí por Victor. Tras su primera medalla de oro en el GPF y para su boda.

—Siendo sincero—Suspiró Yuuri, una vez hubiera terminado con los platos—No tengo idea…

Las maquinaciones de la mente de Yurio, eran casi un misterio para Yuuri. Lo habían sido ya desde hace un tiempo, y si bien había sido doloroso sentir que el alfa se alejaba un poco de la amistad que habían formado, Yuuri no había tenido mucho tiempo para preocuparse de eso con los otros problemas que había estado enfrentando en ese momento.

—Uhm…

Sopesó Mari, cruzándose de brazos y manteniéndose en silencio por casi un minuto.

—Está bien, supongo…

Dijo finalmente, más para ella, como si hubiera llegado a términos con una discusión interna. Yuuri le miró confuso.

—Nada—Declaró finalmente, girándose para salir—Deberían entrar a tomar un baño, ya es tarde.

Y tan pronto como había venido ya se había ido.

Yuuri regresó al comedor, donde Yurio parecía muy interesado en cavar un hoyo en el suelo con su mirada.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar a las aguas termales, Yurio?—ofreció Yuuri. Cuando Yurio apenas había tenido quince años, la idea lo había casi horrorizado.

Sin contar que compartir un baño no era cosa común en Rusia, la idea de compartir el baño con un omega sonaba simplemente _mal._

No por primera vez Yuuri se había encontrado con la tan famosa barrera cultural. En muchas partes del mundo, era mal visto que los omegas enseñaran el pecho, incluso los omegas varones. Mucho menos estar desnudos delante de alguien que no fuera un doctor o su pareja.

En Japón, las cosas no eran muy diferentes, pero los Onsen eran un poco diferentes. Había baños separados para omegas y para alfas, ciertamente, pero los baños en el exterior solían ser compartidos por todos.

Yuuri quien era un omega de bajo nivel y nunca había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por llamar la atención de alfas, y quien además había crecido en ese ambiente toda su vida, encontraba desnudarse en esa situación algo natural.

Victor rápidamente se había acoplado a la costumbre, más que feliz. Y, causándole un par de mini paros cardiacos a Yuuri en el proceso.

Yurio había aceptado renuentemente, sonrojándose ligeramente y culpando al calor del lugar por la reacción.

—Claro—Aceptó finalmente, sin hacer gran problema del asunto.

Yurio ahora parecía haber superado la incomodidad por completo.

 

* * *

 

_Cuando regresaron al apartamento, el pesado aire que había estado flotando entre ellos, pareció finalmente decidir sentarse._

_Se sentía como una gigantesca cruz, sobre los hombros de Victor. Apenas podía intentar imaginar qué estaría sintiendo Yuuri en ese momento._

_—Yo…—Empezó Yuuri, en ese tono inseguro que no había tenido a su alrededor desde hacía tanto tiempo. Era casi como si hubiera regresado a ser el Yuuri que acababa de quedar en sexto lugar en el Grand Prix y dudara sobre todo lo que su vida había sido hasta ese momento. Tal pensamiento, sólo logró que un nudo se atara en la base del estómago de Victor—Necesito recostarme…_

_Yuuri dejó que sus palabras se arrastraran un poco, como si tuviera algo más que agregar. Pero la idea murió simplemente allí. Victor giró un poco el rostro, regalándole la sonrisa más sincera que podía en ese momento._

_No necesitaba que Yuuri explicara sus acciones. Y no quería que Yuuri sintiera que necesitaba hacerlo._

_—Descansa, Yuuri—dijo con cariño, mientras dejaba la bolsa que habían traído con ellos en el sofá y se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba colgando en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Tratando de concentrarse en tener los pliegues correctos, y en lo prolijo que lucía la tela al caer. Cualquier cosa que le alejara de la situación actual y la creciente tensión del ambiente—Yo- prepararé la cena._

_Ofreció. Yuuri había bajado la mirada, lamió sus labios un poco y asintió, desapareciendo no mucho después por la puerta de su habitación._

_Victor observó la figura de Yuuri alejarse, y la puerta cerrada después, un par de minutos. Intentando afinar el oído por si algo ocurría. Victor conocía a Yuuri, y aunque siempre había querido darle la privacidad que él necesitaba, no pensaba quedarse quieto si escuchaba a su pareja llorar._

_Podían llamarlo estúpido y arcaico instinto, pero Victor simplemente era así._

_Sin embargo, ningún sonido en particular dejó la habitación. Todo estaba sereno._

_Victor dejó escapar un suspiro._

_Eso era casi tan aterrador como escuchar el llanto de Yuuri._

_Se apresuró a la cocina, tratando de recordar las palabras del doctor, sobre llevar una dieta adecuada para mantener a Yuuri saludable. Victor, siendo el atleta que era, siempre había tenido cuidado con la comida durante la temporada competitiva; descontando el año que estuvo siendo únicamente entrenador. Sin embargo, ahora, pensando en la situación de su esposo; se encontró siendo mucho más meticuloso sobre el asunto._

_Verduras hervidas, carne blanca- Oh, ¿qué más podría hacer?_

_Giró el rostro para observar la bolsa que habían traído. Dentro había vitaminas y una pequeña lista de alimentos que podrían ayudar a sentar el estómago de Yuuri. Son remedios de viejas omega- Había dicho el doctor, con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano de un lado a otro. Cosas que los mayores le decían a los omegas más jóvenes, como que agregarle azúcar al agua en las partes más bajas del ciclo ayudaba a ganar calorías extra, o que si comía ciertos tipos de fruta podía hacer que su celo se acortara y debían evitarlo por completo._

_Pero Victor no estaba pensando en esos viejos dichos._

_Pensaba en el ácido fólico, en el hierro, el yodo- y demás._

_Eran vitaminas prenatales._

_Victor alejó la mirada, encontrando que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para dejarla fija en ese lugar por más de un par de segundos._

_La charla del doctor, sus consejos, la receta y la manera en la que se había dirigido a ellos en general, todo apuntaba a que ellos conservarían al pequeño._

_Era de esperarse. Los médicos en su país realmente no esperaban otra clase de respuesta de una pareja ya enlazada._

_Pero, realmente, Yuuri y Victor no habían hablado del tema. Durante toda la consulta Victor había tratado de encontrar el mínimo cambio que delatara cuál podría ser el sentir de su esposo con respecto a todo._

_Además de la increíble ola de alerta que había despedido la esencia de Yuuri ante la noticia inicial, Victor no había sido capaz de captar nada. Parte de él quería creer que, siendo Yuuri una persona así de emocional, esto sólo se debía a los supresores, que mantenían su esencia al mínimo. O que su esposo había aprendido a tener un mejor control de sus emociones desde el año pasado._

_Pero la parte más profunda del subconsciente de Victor temía que fuera la tercera opción._

_Que Yuuri simplemente hubiera decidido alejarse emocionalmente del asunto tanto como pudiera._

_Victor no era bueno cuando la gente lloraba, no era bueno con las emociones del resto. Pero, en ese último tiempo, había aprendido a tratar con las de Yuuri. Le había conocido en sus diferentes facetas y había logrado ver hasta qué alcances llegaban sus sentires._

_Victor podía con un Yuuri emocional. Victor no estaba seguro qué haría con un Yuuri que de pronto decidiera cerrarse al mundo nuevamente._

_Una vez la cena estuvo terminada, Victor esperó un momento, pensando qué podría hacer. Finalmente, decidido, se acercó a su habitación y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Afuera el cielo ya se había teñido de tonos naranjos y azules. Victor había prometido que asistiría al entrenamiento con Yakov en la tarde, una vez la consulta de Yuuri hubiera terminado. Había roto su promesa y ahora probablemente tendría miles de llamadas perdidas en el teléfono, y un par de mensajes de voz que no serían más que gritos. Pero, no podía llevarse a preocuparse por eso en ese momento._

_Su atención entera estaba sólo en las líneas que formaban la silueta de Yuuri que ahora le daba la espalda. Miles de veces había delineado esa silueta con sus dedos, la conocía de memoria, de arriba abajo. Siempre a su alcance._

_Pero ahora, a tan sólo unos pasos de él, se sentía como si fueran separados por incontables kilómetros._

_Una distancia tan grande que Victor no creía ser capaz de cruzarla._

_—Yuuri—se aventuró. El ritmo suave y casi estático de la respiración del otro hombre no cambió mucho, tampoco hubo sobresalto, suficiente para decirle que él no estaba dormido._

_Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta. Victor quiso llamarle de nuevo, pero se detuvo._

_—Victor—esta vez fue Yuuri quien tomó la iniciativa, hablando tan bajito que Victor creyó que estaba oyendo cosas—…Ven un momento._

_Victor respiró. Dándose cuenta de que Yuuri realmente estaba hablando._

_—Por favor._

_Avanzó más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido, con pasos cortos y delicados. Se acomodó detrás de Yuuri, acercándose lentamente, casi de manera tentativa._

_Con cuidado, como si esperara que Yuuri fuera a echarlo o reprocharle algo en algún momento, acercó sus manos hasta él, acariciando casi con reverencia sus costados, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente._

_Al no recibir negativas, terminó de envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, presionando apenas con la suficiente fuerza para unir sus cuerpos, en un abrazo íntimo._

_Victor inhaló con fuerza, intentando que los remanentes de la esencia de Yuuri que aún estaban allí a pesar de los supresores se quedaran impresos en su memoria, deleitándose con lo tranquilo que parecía estar._

_—Victor…—Repitió Yuuri, y casi como respuesta instintiva Victor hundió su rostro en el hombro contrario. No quería tener esa conversación. Sabía que Yuuri tampoco. Pero era necesario. Y, aun así, quería permanecer un poco más en la falsa calma que le daba el abrazo de Yuuri—El bebé, Victor…_

_Victor asintió contra su espalda, diciéndole que le escuchaba. Las miles de ideas de él Yuuri y un bebé gritaban diferentes cosas en su mente._

_Pero no era su decisión. Era completamente la de Yuuri._

_Victor era su pareja, y tenía que apoyarle en lo que fuera._

_Siendo que lo que escogiera, podría ser descorazonador de cualquier manera._

_Yuuri se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si de pronto se hubiera arrepentido._

_—Te escucho, Yuuri—habló Victor—Estoy aquí._

_Un respiro profundo._

_—Yo… quiero tenerlo, Victor._

_Terminó de susurrar, quedo y pausado. Como si Yuuri aún se estuviera acostumbrando al sonido de esas palabras en su boca._

_Victor dejó que la idea se asentara en su mente._

_Yuuri quería al bebé._

_Iban a ser padres._

_Victor iba a ser padre._

_Presionó un poco más, enterrando su rostro todo lo que pudiera su rostro contra Yuuri, sintiéndole estremecerse._

_‘Sí.’_

_Había querido decir. Pero no encontró voz._

_Simplemente asintió, temblando un poco._

_‘Claro que sí’_

 

* * *

 

**Los cuatro continentes. 2017**

El banquete tenía un ambiente de algarabía y felicidad particular esa noche.

Phichit sonreía a sus compañeros y reía ante las bromas que soltaban los patrocinadores. Había quedado en cuarto lugar, rompiendo su propia marca personal. Celestino lo había felicitado, mientras lo guiaba a través de la fiesta.

Llevarse bien con los patrocinadores siempre había sido fácil, el carisma natural que tenía le ayudaba muchísimo en eso. Todos parecían querer hablar con él al menos por un momento. Pero, Phichit comenzaba a cansarse ya.

Con una mirada a Celestino, su entrenador le respondió diciendo que podía descansar un momento. Tras una despedida educada avanzó hasta la mesa de bocadillos, donde podía reconocer más de un rostro familiar.

— ¡Guang Hong, Leo!—Saludó. Sus compañeros también habían superado sus marcas personales, aún si no habían logrado llegar al pódium tampoco. Más allá el medallista de oro JJ hablaba calmadamente, para sorpresa de muchos, con el medallista de bronce Seung Gil-Lee. Phichit no había visto a Otabek en toda la noche, aunque suponía que estaría por allí, muchos patrocinadores interesados en el medallista de plata.

—Phichit. Saludó Guang, moviendo ligeramente la muñeca a la par de Leo.

— ¿Terminaste?—Cuestionó Leo, quien le sonreía abiertamente, en la mano tenía un pequeño plato con bocadillos de diferente clase.

Phichit rió con gracia.

—Algo así—admitió, no queriendo decir que había encontrado la conversación entre los demás hombres allí aburrida. Parecía un gesto un poco rudo.

Leo y Guang parecieron entender de igual manera, asintiendo y alentándolo a comer con ellos.

—Todo está delicioso, deberías probarlo.

Guang Hong, siguiendo la clásica imagen de los omega, tenía muchísima afinidad para los dulces. Y aunque sus entrenadores y regímenes les obligaban a privarse de cosas como esas, durante los banquetes era que se daban esa clase de gustos.

Al menos Yuuri también lo hacía.

Phichit se sintió incómodo cuando ese último pensamiento invadió su mente.

Guang parpadeó de repente. Frunciendo la nariz un poco.

— ¿Estás bien, Phichit?—Cuestionó, llamando la atención de Leo también. El mentado se sonrojó un poco, al ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

Guang era un omega de nivel alto. Él mismo les había confesado eso hacía no mucho, lo cual explicaba que aún con la increíble cantidad de supresores que tomaba el muchacho su olfato aún era muy perceptivo. Más que el de la media de los atletas omega.

—Oh, sí, sí. Estoy bien—Se apresuró a decir, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Pero las miradas de los dos muchachos le dejaban en claro que no habían creído en sus palabras.

Leo le dedicó una significativa mirada, como si pensara que debía decir a continuación.

—Está bien, Phichit.

La voz de Leo era más profunda ahora, y tenía un tono que invitaba a la calma en ella. Lo más probable fuera por su naturaleza de alfa. Aunque eso únicamente servía en omegas, los betas eran mucho mejores intentando calmar a otro como ellos.

Phichit tuvo ganas de reír ante lo irónico de la situación. Normalmente era la gente como él quien mantenía al resto a flote cuando algo malo pasaba.

—Lo sé—admitió. Porque era normal sentirse triste y extrañar a su amigo. Era normal sentirse nostálgico y, tan sólo un poco, enfadado también. Aunque el motivo del enfado fue efímero e imposible de reclamar—Lo sé.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ellos.

— ¿Y has hablado con Yuuri, Phichit?

Esta vez quien preguntó fue Guang Hong. Su voz un poco más baja en el ya de por si tímido tono que siempre tenía. Sus ojos estaban pintados por preocupación, y aunque ellos nunca habían sido de los que quisieran inmiscuirse en la vida del resto, Phichit entendía la verdadera preocupación cuando la veía.

Puede que Yuuri no fuera amigo del resto, no como lo era de Phichit. Pero el par de jóvenes patinadores habían escuchado tanto de él a través de Phichit, que parecían sentir aprecio por su compañero japonés.

Además, Guang Hong y Yuuri eran omegas. Probablemente la noticia había tocado una fibra muy cercana al corazón del muchacho chino.

Phichit tragó duro.

—Aún no—admitió—No desde hace un mes…—puntuó. Su cabeza demasiado metida en el entrenamiento para la competencia, y sabiendo que Yuuri necesitaba su espacio.

Pero ahora Yuuri había regresado a Japón. Al menos eso decía el mensaje que le había dejado a Phichit no hacía muchas horas. Normalmente eso habría sido suficiente como para que él saltara a su teléfono y a base de insistentes llamadas lograra que ambos hablaran por _facetime._ Pero, esta vez, Phichit encontró que no sabía que decir.

Y, dudaba que cuando lo encontrara, fuera algo que se pudiera discutir por el teléfono.

Guang Hong y Leo se miraron ante esa declaración, pero no dijeron nada. Parecía que entendían.

— ¿Después…?

Intentó Leo. Al tiempo que tomaba uno de los bocaditos del plato y lo pasaba hacia Guang Hong, quien lo recibía de manera casi automática.

Phichit no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Era la manera más antigua de cortejo entre alfas y omegas. Algo que se remontaba hasta milenios atrás, en una sociedad más arcaica. Proveer comida era una clara muestra de ser un cazador competente, y por ende una buena pareja.  Aún el simple hecho de colocar comida en el plato de un omega podía evidenciar el instinto aún dormido en ellos.

No era extraño que la mente de Leo, siendo alguien tan tradicional como parecía en esa clase de aspectos, le llevara a hacer esa clase de cosas en lugar de simplemente decirle al otro muchacho que le gustaba.

Que Guang Hong lo recibiera tan tranquilamente, sólo demostraba que él también estaba interesado.

Era increíblemente adorable.

—Sí, después—Respondió Phichit, sonriendo realmente.

La temporada había terminado. Y él no tenía shows a los cuales atender.

Celestino también estaba preocupado, aunque fuera mucho más sutil al momento de expresarlo.

Quizá, sólo quizá, Phichit podría tomarse un tiempo para visitar Hasetsu.

* * *

 

_Yuuri había querido decirle a sus padres lo del bebé en una video llamada._

_Era algo que no terminaba de cuadrar bien con Victor, y estaba completamente seguro de que tampoco con Yuuri. Pero las molestias aún no le habían abandonado y realmente no parecía una buena idea viajar._

_Además, Victor no podía dejar Rusia así como así, no con el siguiente clasificatorio tan cerca. Y siendo sincero, la idea de Yuuri viajando sólo en ese momento hacía que su estómago se atara sobre sí mismo en una compleja y dolorosa maraña de nudos._

_La llamada había durado bastante, y Victor había dejado que Yuuri lo hiciera sólo, justo como había pedido. En la sala, mientras él fingía dormir ya en el dormitorio._

_En un impulso de desesperación se había puesto a contar los minutos que tardaba, perdiendo la ilación cuando hubiera llegado a sesenta._

_Lo que se sintió como una eternidad después, finalmente trajo a Yuuri de regreso a la habitación. Victor fingiría hasta el fin de sus días que no escuchó los ligeros gemidos de claro llanto que habían venido de la sala minutos antes._

_Yuuri finalmente se había acomodado en la cama, buscando los brazos de Victor con desesperación una vez dentro. Victor simplemente, no deseando romper el momento, le abrazó con más fuerza. Deseando que no más lágrimas regresaran a los ojos de Yuuri._

_Esperando que su esencia sirviera de alguna manera, como un calmante._

_Abrazados así, se rindieron finalmente al sueño._

_Yuuri había querido decirle a sus padres la noticia. Victor tardó un poco en entender que eso significaba que él tendría que decirle a Yakov, quien posiblemente seguiría enfadado por su inasistencia a las prácticas._

_Tenía sentido. Bastante en realidad._

_Victor había perdido a sus padres aun siendo un adolescente. Y, quien realmente había jugado el papel de figura paterna años antes y tiempo después, había sido Yakov. Victor era demasiado mayor como para formar un vínculo hormonal de padre e hijo en ese momento, pero los vínculos emocionales que le unían al hombre era igual de importantes. Si no más, pues las respuestas que este tenía para con él iban más allá de simple instinto, eran decisión suya completamente._

_Victor le había pedido que hablaran en su apartamento, pues el rink era un lugar muy público, y un café se sentía demasiado impersonal._

_Esta era una gran noticia, Victor necesitaba la familiaridad de su lado._

_Yakov estaba sentado frente a él, en uno de los sofás de su apartamento, mirándole como si estuviera arto de las excusas de pacotilla que Victor siempre le daba._

_No podía culpar al hombre. No realmente._

_Victor era, realmente, a veces demasiado._

_—Lo lamento—dijo como inicio. Pero pronto la frase se sintió incorrecta. Como si estuviera hablando de un error._

_Yakov elevó una ceja._

_—Oh, esa es nueva—bufó—Había olvidado que de hecho sabes cómo disculparte, Victor._

_Victor frunció el ceño, buscando arreglar la frase._

_—Lamento haber faltado ayer—puntuó—pero, ocurrió algo importante._

_Yakov soltó una risotada, sin pena._

_—Claro—Dijo en tono casi incrédulo—Tan importante como la vez que habían correas para perro importadas en aquella extraña veterinaria, ¿O como cuando era el aniversario del primer cuádruple flip de Katsuki?—Porque Yakov parecía negarse a admitir que ese también era el aniversario de su primer beso—Los años me han enseñado a no creer en tu concepción de ‘importante’, Vitya._

_Victor sintió ganas de reir, pero era causado por el nerviosismo._

_Victor no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas. Ligeros nervios antes de un programa, quizá. Pero la clase de sentimiento que sube por tu estómago y traba tu lengua, que hace sudar tus palmas y te nubla la visión; claro que no._

_Si era eso lo que normalmente sentía Yuuri, Victor no sabía cómo lo soportaba._

_—Yakov…—interrumpió Victor, decidiendo que sería mejor terminar eso rápido—Yuuri va a tener un bebé._

_Eso pareció ser suficiente para hacer callar al otro alfa. Quien ahora le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_Victor tragó el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta._

_—Yakov—intentó de nuevo—Voy a ser papá—Repitió. Porque sinceramente, no se cansaba de hacerlo, como si cada vez que las palabras abandonaran sus labios se hicieran un poquito más reales. La pequeña creación de su amor y el de Yuuri, creciendo tranquilamente en el estómago de su esposo._

_—Yakov…—Ante la falta de respuesta, Victor intentó explicarse, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo ahora. Se puso de pie, abriendo los brazos—Yo voy- yo voy_

_Yakov le imitó. Haciendo que se callara._

_Victor le llevaba un par de centímetros, así que bajó el rostro para verle con cuidado._

_Yakov, el hombre que había visto tantos años como un padre, le miraba con algo que Victor no terminaba de entender y que nunca le había visto al otro hombre expresar._

_Yakov habló entonces._

_—Sí. Un padre, Vitya—articuló, repitiendo con cuidado ese sobrenombre de cariño que tenía para él. No era orgullo lo que brillaba en sus ojos, no como el orgullo que siempre estaba allí cuando alguno de sus estudiantes obtenía una medalla. Pero tampoco había ira. Era casi fragilidad, pero no hubo tiempo para que Victor pensara mucho en ello, pues se encontró envuelto en un abrazo, que se sentía incómodo por la falta de práctica, pero aun así cálido—Uno muy, muy estúpido._

_Oh, y allí estaba la ira. Porque aún con lo rasposa que sonaba la voz de Yakov, él nunca había sido capaz de esconder su molestia con las cosas. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Victor._

_Victor sonrió un poco, antes de devolver el gesto._

_—Lo lamento mucho—repitió nuevamente—Por los problemas que te traeré._

_Porque Victor únicamente podía disculparse por eso. Porque sabía que de una manera u otra terminaría incordiando a Yakov. Pero esta vez no sonaba como arrepentimiento. Porque no lo era._

_Yakov gruñó algo ininteligible. Simplemente dándole una palmadita en la espalda._

_—Vas a ser un gran abuelo, Yakov._

_Victor fue lo suficientemente amable como para no mencionar el repentino estremecimiento que asaltó el cuerpo de su entrenador._

_Yakov y Lilia, dejando de lado el divorcio, eran una pareja de alfas. Realmente nunca habían esperado tener hijos. O eso era lo que Yakov le había respondido una vez en sus años de adolescencia, cuando Victor había decidido que era hora de incordiar al pobre hombre con preguntas personales._

_Pero Victor sabía la clase de miradas que él les dedicaba a sus patinadores. Probablemente nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener un hijo tampoco, él ya tenía cuatro putativos._

_Un yerno. Y, pronto, un nieto también._

_Victor intento ahogar la risa que había escapado de sus labios al recordar las palabras que Lilia había soltado viendo practicar a ambos Yuris un día en su estudio, Yuuri recordándole a Yuri que apuntara sus pies para recibir un grito de ‘Ya lo sé’ no mucho después._

_‘Habría podido convertirte en un cisne’ Había sido dirigido a Yuuri, con algo de molestia escapando su tono._

_Sin lugar a duda, ella estaría feliz de entrenar a su hijo o hija en algún momento._

* * *

 

Yuuri rodó en la cama, no por primera vez. Antes el cansancio y la diferencia horaria habían sido suficientes para enviar a su cuerpo a descansar. Pero ahora, ya adecuado al tiempo en Hasetsu, dormir parecía una tarea titánica.

Su mente era una marea de ideas recurrentes y pensamientos repetidos.

Sentía que daba vueltas a la misma idea, girando sobre sí mismo y llegando a nada.

Lo vacío de la habitación venía a perseguirle, haciendo que se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Combatió los deseos de revisar su celular. Normalmente ver las redes sociales de sus amigos le ayudaba a mantenerse distraído. Pero ahora, no creía que fuera la mejor idea. Aún no se sentía listo para hablar con ninguno de ellos. No era como con Yurio, él de alguna manera había estado allí, Yuuri no tenía que decirle nada para que entendiera.

El resto del mundo era un tanto diferente.

Suspiró pesadamente, observando el techo con desinterés. Su mano derecha, casi mecánimante terminó viajando hasta su estómago, como hubiera hecho tantas otras noches.

Había evitado hacerlo antes, cuando aún estaba en Rusia y hubiera salido del hospital. Pero el impulso era demasiado fuerte ahora.

Sus dedos repasaron con cuidado la superficie plana ahora.

Dio un par de golpecitos.

Donde antes hubiera habido movimientos de mariposa, ahora sólo había vacío.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior. Deseando poder articular el nombre de su hijo.

Antes no había podido decidir el nombre, aunque él y Victor hubieran armado una pequeña lista. Yuuri realmente no había querido elegir, aunque Victor hubiera lucido más que emocionado por repasar las opciones con él. Y, ahora, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Así al menos podría llamar el nombre de la persona que estaba extrañando.

* * *

 

_La charla con Yakov no había sido desastrosa._

_En realidad, había salido mucho mejor de lo que Victor hubiera podido esperar._

_Pero Victor no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que eso sería fácil. Sus compañeros eran- particulares a veces. Definitivamente tendría que ser en un lugar aparte del rink. Victor no quería que la historia se supiera aún. Era suficiente con que sus amigos cercanos lo supieran, el resto del mundo podía esperar._

_Y, eso también, era lo que Yuuri quería._

_Cuando el fin de semana llegó, Victor invitó a su pequeño grupo de amigos a un café cercano al rink. Yuuri no había estado sintiéndose del todo bien esa semana, pero esa mañana las náuseas habían desaparecido temprano. Victor estaba feliz, tomando aquello como que el cuerpo de Yuuri al fin estaba acostumbrándose al bebé._

_El doctor había sugerido un poco de ejercicio leve, caminatas y quizá, si se sentía lo suficientemente bien, trotar. Pero el patinaje estaba completamente prohibido, pues Yuuri aún no terminaba de sentirse bien. Eso había sido un poco frustrante, pues Yuuri aún había esperado poder, al menos, pisar el hielo un poco más._

_Mila, Georgi y Yurio no habían tardado en preguntar, en diferentes tonos y con diferentes grados de sutileza, si Yuuri estaba bien. Pues faltar tantos días a práctica no era algo que el muchacho hiciera._

_Victor había dado un par de evasivas que se habían ganado miradas confundidas tanto de Mila como de Georgi y un insulto de parte de Yurio._

_Así que cuando Victor los había invitado para que él y Yuuri hablaran con ellos personalmente, ninguno había faltado. Era sólo un almuerzo, nada realmente grande, Yurio había protestado un poco pues tenía su último clasificatorio en un mes, y ‘No tenía tiempo para perder con un montón de flojos’. Georgi había aprovechado la oportunidad para presentarles a su nueva novia, una muchachita beta, rubia, y muy amable._

_Georgi la había conocido poco antes del pasado Grand Prix, y ella había sido la inspiración para sus programas de la última temporada._

_Comieron con calma, entre bromas con un tono burlón, y miradas sospechosas de Yurio. Quien parecía no terminar de comprar la idea de un simple almuerzo. Pero Victor no estaba preocupado, Yura siempre había sido particularmente perceptivo._

_Georgi despidió a su novia con un beso en la mejilla. Georgi, aun siendo un alfa de nivel intermedio, tenía una gigantesca vena romántica que la gente normalmente no relacionaría con su casta.  El siempre proclamaba que su amor iba mucho más allá de las castas y los niveles, y aunque la emotividad del hombre parecía ser un chiste entre los demás patinadores rusos, la verdad era que lo encontraban un tanto encantador._

_—Ahora que los enamorados se separaron—Bromeó Mila, mientras le daba una palmada a su compañero en la espalda—Creo que Victor y Yuuri tenían algo que decirnos, ¿verdad?_

_Alentó. Ella también estaba curiosa, y no era para menos. Victor tomó aire, agradeciendo que la esencia de Yuuri aún se encontrara controlada por los supresores que aún quedaban en su sistema y de los cuáles se iría limpiando con el paso de las semanas. Sería incómodo que fuera así como se enteraran de su estado._

_—Ah, sí—Yuuri se aclaró la garganta, Victor quería dejar que él tuviera la palabra y que explicara el asunto como mejor le pareciese. Pero su ligero rubor de mejillas y el temblor de sus manos le revelaron que quizá, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda._

_—Yuuri—Dijo Victor, tomando su mano con cariño y ganándose una arcada de Yurio—Déjame a mí._

_Yuuri le miró por un momento, antes de asentir._

_Ellos tres habían sido sus compañeros por más tiempo. Estaban acostumbrados a sus particularidades y excentricidades. Pero, por sobre todo, estaban acostumbrados a él. Nadie mejor que el mismo Victor para dar la noticia._

_—Yuuri y yo vamos a tener un bebé._

_Y, muy fiel a su estilo, nada mejor que ser directo._

_Una vez la noticia dejó sus labios, tomó un par de segundos para que ellos reaccionaran. Victor pudo ver cómo es que todos llegaban a la realización de que, de hecho, era verdad._

_Los ojos de Georgi se abrieron un poco, al igual que su boca. Dejando escapar un simple ‘Oh’ antes de que un pequeño sonrojo se esparciera por su rostro._

_Mila, llevó sus manos hasta su boca, dejando salir una pequeña risa de emoción._

_— ¡Eso es genial!_

_Yuuri a su lado ahogó un pequeño sonido de vergüenza. Sonido que fue opacado por el fortísimo golpe de Yurio contra la mesa._

_El grupo entero quedó en silencio, mirando al muchacho con sorpresa._

_— ¿Y-Yura?—preguntó Mila._

_Yurio tenía el puño aún pegado a la madera, su rostro oculto por el flequillo. Si Victor no hubiera creído que era imposible, hubiera jurado que incluso estaba gruñendo._

_—No me jodan—dijo, en un tono de voz muy bajo._

_— ¿Yura?—Esta vez fue Georgi, quien al parecer había sentido algo de hostilidad también y ahora intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero no fue necesario, pues Yurio simplemente se levantó, y tras dedicarle una mirada de repulsión a él y a Yuuri, abandonó el lugar, no sin antes patear la silla a un lado._

* * *

 

Yuuri no había logrado cerrar los ojos en casi toda la noche.

Cuando su teléfono finalmente sonó, con el insistente repiqueteo de la alarma indicándole que era hora de iniciar un nuevo día. Le rogó a todas las deidades existentes que le dieran fuerzas para no desplomarse como un saco con un par de horas de trabajo.

Hoy, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

 

_Las noches rusas eran heladas._

_En realidad, el clima de Rusia podía llegar a ser así en todo momento. Pero Yuuri creía que las noches y las madrugadas eran lo peor._

_Se preguntó cuánto más faltaría para que Victor terminara sus prácticas nocturnas. Yakov había exigido que aprovechara estos meses, donde Yuuri aún podía hacer las cosas por sí sólo. Aún si Yuuri hubiera asegurado que su estado no afectaría el cronograma de prácticas de Victor, Yakov parecía estar completamente seguro de que Victor terminaría obsesionándose con pasar tiempo con Yuuri._

_Esta era su manera de compensar por el tiempo aún no perdido y decirle que estaba bien. Mientras Victor siguiera dando más del cien por ciento._

_La puerta del apartamento sonó. Makkachin fue el primero en dar un ladrido de gusto._

_Yuuri parpadeó, pues Victor tenía la llave, pero igualmente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Si habían dejado entrar a alguien, lo más probable es que el guardia de la entrada le conociera._

_Observó por la mirilla de la puerta, donde la imagen de un algo compungido y avergonzado Yurio le saludaba._

_Yuuri se sorprendió. Pero raudamente se dispuso a abrir. Makkachin, a su lado, hacía soniditos de emoción._

_—Yurio…—murmuró una vez estuvo frente al muchacho. El pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas era bastante evidente, quizá por el frío, o quizá por vergüenza._

_El mentado no dijo palabra alguna._

_Yuuri se hizo a un lado._

_—Pasa—le animó, Makkachin ladró felizmente, como repitiendo la propuesta._

_Yurio sólo murmuró algo ininteligible, antes de obedecer y quedarse en medio del salón._

_Yuuri se sentó en el sofá más grande, mientras Makkachin se acomodaba en sus pies. Yurio no hizo esfuerzo para moverse._

_Yuuri creía saber por qué había venido. Palmeó el asiento a su lado en el sofá. Yurio sólo movió la cabeza un poco, aceptando la invitación._

_El sofá se hundió ante el peso extra, y el aroma algo alterado de Yurio le llegó finalmente. Estaba nervioso._

_Yuuri entendía._

_—L-lo lamento—Murmuró, quedito, tanto que si Yuuri no hubiera estado prestando atención, probablemente lo habría ignorado._

_Yuuri no necesitaba que le dijera porqué. Si él había venido a decirle eso de frente, era porque al fin había llegado a términos con lo que la noticia le había hecho sentir._

_Sólo asintió._

_—Está bien, Yurio._

_El mentado hizo un movimiento brusco, girándose a verle con la expresión algo desencajada, como si no terminara de creer que le dejara libre con algo así de simple._

_Hasta casi lucía un poco enfadado de que ese fuera el caso. Pero no dijo nada._

_Se mordió los labios con fuerza, Yuuri creía que incluso se podría lastimar. Pero antes de que pudiera comentar en ello, los brazos de Yurio ya estaban rodeándolo, en un gesto casi desesperado._

_La esencia de Yurio lo llenó entonces, y Yuuri supo que simplemente tenía que dejarlo ser. Con cariño, devolvió el abrazo._

* * *

 

El desayuno no fue nada realmente problemático, el paso de los clientes ya hospedados era lento y Yuuri sólo tenía que encargarse de ayudar en la cocina, más que de servir.

Así estaba mejor. Terminó lo más rápido que pudo, su cuerpo; aún cansado, le pedía hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera quedarse atrapado entre las cuatro paredes del hotel.

El doctor le había pedido que se mantuviera con actividad menor. Sabía que correr, la cantidad de metros que él acostumbraba, probablemente le haría fruncir el ceño. Pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba.

Despidiéndose de su madre y hermana se aventuró al exterior. Hasetsu ya se estaba levantando, con el sol comenzando a emerger, los negocios abriendo sus puertas y las gaviotas saludando a la mañana con su canto.

Yuuri aceleró, cuando finalmente alcanzó el puente frente a la costa, deteniéndose únicamente cuando el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, obligándole a pelear por un poco más de aire. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a eso nuevamente.

Estiró sus músculos, observando el amanecer.

Tan parecido al de San Petersburgo. Tan diferente a la vez.

El canto de las gaviotas, incluso, parecía llevar en el un tono diferente. Era nostálgico, y casi triste.

Un par de pasos se escucharon atrás de él. Yuuri giró el rostro. Yurio, le miraba directamente.

—Yurio…

No esperaba que el muchacho le buscara. Siendo sincero, no tenía idea de qué quería aún.

—Aquí estabas—Era una afirmación. Como si él lo hubiera sabido—No importa donde vayas, tazón de cerdo—Dijo dando un paso más, acercándose a él—Yo siempre te encontraré.

* * *

 

_Cuando Yuri regresó al departamento de Yakov y Lilia, ambos le dedicaron sendas miradas que mezclaban el reproche y la preocupación, pero no dijeron nada; Yuri tuvo que agradecer que respetaran su privacidad._

_Deseándoles buenas noches, pues realmente no tenía hambre, se metió a su habitación y ahogó un suspiro._

_Su gata llegó de algún rincón, maullando con gusto, dándole la bienvenida. Yuri sonrió en la oscuridad, moviendo el interruptor y luego agachándose para tomar a la gata entre sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el pelaje._

_Estaba exhausto._

_Pero aún tenía que hacer algo._

_Prendió la computadora portátil que descansaba en su cama, y notó con una pequeña sonrisa que Otabek aún estaba conectado. Había cumplido su promesa._

_Yuri tomó un poco de aire, dejando a su gata a un lado, presionó el botón de videollamada._

_El cambio horario no era exagerado esta vez, pero igualmente, Otabek probablemente debería estar descansando. Yuri se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho esperar tanto tiempo._

_—Yura—Saludó Otabek, su rostro mostraba ligeros signos de cansancio, pero además de eso, estaba sonriendo._

_—Beka—Saludó de vuelta, sintiéndose de pronto algo cohibido, no queriendo mirarle directamente mucho tiempo; aún si era a través de una cámara—Gracias- por esperar._

_Otabek sólo asintió del otro lado de la pantalla._

_Y, antes de dejar que el silencio que los envolvía se volviera incómodo, continuó._

_— ¿Lo hiciste?—preguntó, aunque Yuri estaba seguro que él ya sabía la respuesta._

_Yuri sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente. Su arrebato frente a Victor y Yuuri había sido injustificado, y- algo exagerado. Pero, en ese momento, la ira simplemente había bullido desde lo más profundo de su ser._

_Él había estado preocupado por el tazón de cerdo, pues tantos días fuera del rink simplemente no podían ser buenos para su régimen de entrenamiento, y ahora con esa noticia, todo tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, Yuri no podía evitar sentirse robado. En más de un sentido._

_Tazón de cerdo definitivamente estaría fuera de competencia. Ya no podría enfrentarlo en la final. Completamente fuera de su alcance._

_Ahora, definitivamente, en más sentidos que uno._

_Parte de sí mismo le decía que tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido por uno de ellos, pero que realmente no por el segundo._

_Era vergonzoso._

_Casi tanto como que hubiera sido Otabek, quien había aguantado su verborrea horas antes en una larguísima llamada, quien le hubiera convencido finalmente de disculparse con el otro Yuuri._

_Beka, a veces, parecía ser capaz de ver más allá de Yuri. Logrando entender sus verdaderos sentimientos antes que él mismo._

_Nuevamente. Vergonzoso._

_—Sí…_

_Murmuró, casi como si hiciera un puchero._

_Otabek, sonrió complacido._

_—Me alegro, Yura—La voz de Otabek era suave en ese momento, no tenía ni un solo tinte de condescendencia. Hacía que el pecho de Yuri doliera. Otabek tenía ese efecto sobre él a veces, y sólo hacía que las ya de por sí confusas ideas de su mente, se revolvieran más._

_Yuuri Katsuki era un problema por sí solo._

_Otabek Altin era otro._

_Mezclar a ambos en el mismo embrollo, era algo que Yuri no estaba listo para afrontar. No aún, quizá nunca, si podía._

_— ¿Y por qué te interesaba tanto?—Se animó a preguntar finalmente Yuri, algo incómodo por el silencio que siguió._

_Otabek no tardó en responder._

_—Porque quiero verte feliz, Yura._

_Yuri quiso lanzar su computador._

* * *

 

Yurio le había acompañado en el camino de regreso al hotel, sin hacer nada más que ligera conversación. Yuuri había aprovechado para felicitarle por la medalla de plata en el campeonato Europeo, Yurio había evitado mencionar al campeón de dicho torneo.

Yurio mencionó que iría a practicar al castillo de hielo, donde probablemente Yuuko y sus hijas harían gran alboroto por su llegada, ofreciéndole a su propia manera que le acompañara. Yuuri negó educadamente, pues aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el hotel.

Yurio frunció el ceño ante la negativa.

—No pienso dejar que hagas estupideces, tazón de cerdo.

Y al parecer esa era la principal razón de su presencia repentina en Japón. Aunque Yuuri no terminaba de entender qué clase de importancia pudiera tener él, o qué clase de cosas entraban en el rango que Yurio consideraba tenía la palabra _estupidez._

Aunque la parte más racional de su mente le gritaba que Yurio ya había descubierto lo que Yuuri aún no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. El futuro de su carrera.

Yurio terminó quejándose ante su falta de respuesta, y tras decirle el nombre de un café cercano al centro de la ciudad, le dijo que lo vería allí antes de cenar, pues él no podía perder tiempo importante sin entrenar.

Yuuri simplemente rió ante la última remarcación. Asegurándole que le iría a ver, cuando terminara sus labores para el hotel. Yurio bufó antes de irse.

El resto del día pasó con una parsimonia y lentitud casi torturantes. Y, cuando la hora del encuentro llegó, Yuuri se encontró más nervioso de lo que esperaba. El sentimiento de preocupación se había estado agrupando en su estómago durante todo el día.

Encontró el café que Yurio le había mencionado antes, una amable mesera beta le saludó con una sonrisa y le ayudó a ubicar una mesa. Le acompañó a una de las mesas y le preguntó reiteradas veces si necesitaba algo.

Posiblemente fuera porque estaba comenzando a despedir el aroma de un omega estresado. El instinto natural de los betas era ayudar a los omegas en _apuros_. Yuuri simplemente no podía culparla, aunque de pronto tanta atención le hiciera sentirse incómodo.

La mesera se fue sonriéndole, dejándole sólo con sus pensamientos y la molestia que se había construido en la base de su estómago.

Yuuri trató de anular los sonidos externos del lugar, el café no estaba realmente lleno pero aun así, la sobrecarga auditiva a veces llegaba a incrementar el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo atacaba a veces.

No quería arriesgarse esta vez, estaba tratando de componer su vida; después de todo.

No tardó mucho para que Yuri le acompañara, los años habían hecho maravillas con el muchacho, y ahora podía notarlo mejor, haciendo que creciera de manera agraciada y no como si sus extremidades parecieran ser un objeto alienígena en su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo perfeccionando sus formas probablemente tuviera que ver; Yuri era tan elegante en el hielo como fuera de este.

— ¿Y? ¿Hablaras o no?—espetó el muchacho antes de desparramarse de mala manera sobre la silla.

Bueno, pensó Yuuri, tan elegante como quisiera ser.

—Tan directo como siempre, ¿No Yurio?—coaccionó Yuuri tratando de alivianar el ambiente en la mesa con un falso retintin de tranquilidad. Yuri, sin sorprenderle, no se lo compró.

—No trates de hacerme perder el tiempo, tazón de cerdo, sabes perfectamente porqué vine aquí.

No había ni un sólo tinte de suavidad en sus palabras, Yuri era tan duro y honesto como había sido siempre. Y, aquello, de alguna manera traía calma al espíritu de Yuuri quien no habría sabido cómo actuar ante un diferente tipo de trato. Ante Yurio, al menos, él seguía siendo él mismo.

No había esperado que fuera Yurio quien de hecho le hiciera sentirse así nuevamente. La cercanía con su familia le había traído calma, ciertamente, pero Yurio le recordaba que él seguía siendo Yuuri.

Yuuri inhaló lentamente; había practicado esas palabras al menos unas mil veces en su mente, pero decirlas en voz alta las hacían más reales.

Más aterradoras

—Voy a retirarme.

Nunca creyó que una oración tan pequeña pudiera acarrear tanto. Significaba ponerle fin a uno de los amores más grandes de su vida, a más de veinte años de experiencias y recuerdos. De ponerle fin a algo que nunca creyó que lo tendría, a algo que sin lo cual no podría reconocer su vida.

Y aun así allí estaba.

Era descorazonador pensar que semejante despedida se sintiera tan pequeña en ese momento.

Yuri, esperablemente, frunció el ceño.

Su esencia claramente alterada por el arrebato de enojo que le invadió. Pero Yuuri no se amilanó.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—Dijo en un tono que tenía ligeros tonos de amenaza. Yuuri sabía que Yurio se enfadaría una vez se enterara, algo mucho más sentido que la tristeza que podrían sentir los demás patinadores rusos al enterarse. Por eso era que Yuuri había intentado evitar el tema todo lo posible. Dejándolo como un questionamiento que se respondería solo cuando el momento llegara.

—Yurio...—inició él, pero fue interrumpido por el repentino golpe que Yurio dio en la mesa con la mano hecha puño.

—No—Dijo con fuerza. Tratando de imponerse—Escúchame: No. Simplemente no.

Yuuri sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—El mundo no terminará porque ahora estés aquí—dijo, intentando que esa frase englobara todo—El mundo no se termina, aunque te deje tumbado en el suelo y te patee cuando estés caído. Ni cuando te tira un montón de mierda encima, aunque la vida te estuviera sonriendo tan solo el día de ayer. Y—puntuó. Yuuri podía escuchar los murmullos alrededor, estaban llamando la atención—Tampoco se termina porque ya no estés al lado de Victor.

Yuuri abrió la boca. Pero nada salió.

—Disculpen—La camarera que le hubiera atendido antes se acercó, luciendo algo agitada. Yuuri solo notó en ese momento que el resto del staff les miraba como deseando intervenir, al igual que un par de clientes.

Probablemente todos ellos betas también.

— ¿Está todo en orden?—Preguntó, mirándole con preocupación. Yurio chasqueó la lengua atrás de él. Yuuri simplemente se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, sí—dijo, moviendo las manos intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—Nosotros... ya nos retiramos, perdón.

La camarera negó educadamente, y les agradeció la visita, aunque no hubieran consumido nada. Yurio bufó por lo bajo antes de comenzar su camino hacia el exterior de la tienda. Yuuri no tardó mucho en seguirle, tratando de ignorar las miradas que aún los seguían desde adentro del café.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose, y el camino hasta Yu-topia parecía demasiado largo. Que ni él ni Yurio hubieran dicho algo más hacía la atmósfera aún más insoportable.

Las únicas compañeras de su caminar eran las gaviotas y si graznido. Yuuri sintió que estallaría si no decía algo

—No es por Victor—Eso pareció ser suficiente para hacer que Yurio se detuviera. Girando desde donde estaba y mirándole con auténtica sorpresa en el rostro. Yuuri sintió que necesitaba elaborar-No es solo por Victor, mi decisión.

Sería mentir decir que la ausencia aún no le dolía, que la falta de Victor no seguía calando profundamente en su alma. Pero eso había sido culpa de Yuuri, él no podía atar a Victor a un hombre como él.

Sería mentir decir que no le afectaba, cierto.

Pero sería mentir también, decir que esa era la única razón de su decisión. Yuuri creía que había perdido algo muy importante de sí mismo, y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrarlo de nuevo.

No creía ser capaz de balancearse a sí mismo y a su patinaje. Su arte no merecía menos que lo mejor de sí, no podría permitirse intentarlo de nuevo si no estaba completamente seguro de aceptar el reto.

Yurio pareció meditar sus palabras. Yuuri agradecía que no le hubiera pedido especificar qué más podría atormentarle.

—Te he visto levantarte antes, tazón de cerdo. Tú siempre... te levantas. De una manera u otra—Un Yurio menos elocuente era una visión nueva. Algo enternecedora—¿Qué es diferente esta vez?

Yuuri lo pensó.

—No... No lo sé

Y era sincero.

Eso era lo peor.

Yurio se le quedó mirando un largo momento sin decir nada. Solo para luego plantar su mirada en el suelo. Yuuri esperó un poco antes de seguir andando, Yurio no tardó en seguirle

Diez metros eran lo que los separaba de su hogar; las luces de la recepción se veían claramente desde su posición. Invitantes y cálidas.

Yuuri abrió la boca; dispuesto a despedirse, pues aún tenía una entrega que recoger antes de la cena de esa noche. Pero la repentina intromisión de Yuri lo evitó

—Piénsalo bien, tazón de cerdo—Dijo; acercándose hasta encararlo. Los centímetros extra que le llevaban se reflejaban casi como una torre en esos momentos, lo brillante de sus ojos resplandecía con algo que Yuuri sólo le había visto en la pista hasta ese momento—No hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

Yuuri sabía que este era un momento crucial. Si realmente lo dejaba ahora, no habría manera de continuar en un futuro. No se hacía para nada más joven, y su cuerpo aún no estaba completamente recuperado.

Pero podía. Él podía, aunque fuera, robarle un par de años más a su juventud. Aunque fuera uno solo. Una única temporada más. La última.

—Si no tomas la oportunidad cuando está delante de ti—dijo, suave y profundo, como si se hablara a sí mismo—La habrás perdido para siempre.

Yuuri sintió su corazón perder un latido.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de darse cuenta; Yuri había bajado su cabeza terminando por chocar sus labios contra los suyos, cálidos en comparación con el viento frío de Hasetsu que golpeaba sus mejillas; terminando por separarse apenas y viéndole como si fuera la primera vez que realmente le veía.

—Siempre quise hacer eso—confesó con un tono de voz tan quedo y contrito que hizo que su corazón se achicara.

Era la declaración de un secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Lo lamento, creí que este capítulo sería muchísimo más largo. Pero, tuve un par de problemas con un examen que tomé hace un año. Resultó, que debía tomar otro, y el que tengo realmente no sirve para lo que quiero.  
> ¿Escuchan eso? Soy yo, gritando.  
> Pero hablando de la historia.  
> Hey, ¡Al fin salió Phichit! Y no pude evitar poner pedacitos de otra pareja que me gusta. Porque Leo y Guang son demasiado lindos y en cada cosa que hago ellos deben estar juntos. Luego saldrán más, creo, al menos esa es mi intención.  
> Nuevamente, Gob bless the betas.  
> Y- bien... Eso último, uh- aha. Debía estar en el capítulo que seguía, pero- i’m sorry. I’m trash. Los sentimientos de Yuri son un desastre, casi tanto como mi escritura.


	5. Yo que te conozco bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Isn't it madness. He can't be mine'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: No creí que iba a subir tan pronto. Vaya. Normalmente suelo tardar bastante entre capítulos. Pero me alegro de que no fuera el caso.   
> Ya pronto terminarán los flashback, lo prometo.  
> La trama avanza sola. Admito, que no tengo idea de a donde va. Desastre, lo sé.  
> Por cierto, los nombres que se mencionan fueron sugeridos por mi querida Fran ♥ Mucho amor para ella.

_—Yuuri—La voz de Victor llegó desde el otro salón, desde donde el olor de arroz recién preparado y jugo llegaba. Mientras el efecto de los supresores comenzaba a desaparecer, sus sentidos se volvían mucho más agudos. Quizá era muy pronto para que los antojos le atacaran, pero Yuuri debía admitir que el arroz y la fruta eran lo único que parecía sentarle bien a su molesto estómago—El desayuno ya está listo._

_Makkachin lanzó un ladrido contento desde su posición, enrollado en los pies de la cama, manteniéndole caliente._

_Yuuri no quería levantarse aún, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y en extremo pesado. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

_Así que, dando un suspiro, se puso de pie y con paso lento avanzó hasta la cocina. Makkachin trotaba alegremente detrás de él._

_—Buenos días—saludó Yuuri, ahogando un bostezo. No llevaba los lentes encima, y la imagen de su esposo era más como una mancha borrosa en los lados. Pero aun así, podía diferencias la sonrisa que él le estaba regalando._

_—Buenos días—devolvió el saludo Victor, antes de acercarse y dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de Yuuri, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se dibujara en su rostro. Esa clase de gestos, tiernos e íntimos, hacían que se avergonzara más que la desnudez de sus cuerpos en la alcoba._

_Victor se separó un poco. Bajando ligeramente la cabeza._

_—Tu rostro sonrojado es la mejor vista matinal, Yuuri._

_Yuuri no pudo evitar ahogar una risa, mitad avergonzada._

_—No digas cosas así._

_Que su corazón galopara tan temprano en la mañana, no podía ser bueno._

_Victor sólo pudo reir, tan alegre y ligero como sólo él, antes de depositar otro beso en su mejilla._

_—Sólo digo la verdad—canturreó, antes de salir de la cocina. Yuuri observó la puerta una vez Victor se hubiera marchado._

_Su marido era uno de los hombres más madrugadores que él alguna vez hubiera conocido, y aunque Yuuri sabía que Victor tenía que estar listo para las prácticas ya, no podía evitar que un sentimiento de soledad escalara por su estómago cada vez que le veía listo para partir._

_Yuuri se sentó a la mesa, demasiado cansado como para ir por sus gafas en ese momento. Y, con la agradable presencia de Makkachin no muy lejos de allí devorando su propio plato de croquetas, comenzó a comer lentamente._

_La fruta era fresca, y el dulce que traía a su boca era refrescante. Después de días sin poder comer nada, Yuuri agradecía que su cuerpo al fin pareciera feliz de tener comida dentro._

_—Ya es hora de que me vaya, Yuuri—Dijo Victor, entrando de repente y causándole un ligero sobresalto. Estaba enfundado en ropa de invierno y llevaba su mochila al hombro—Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. Makkachin, asegúrate de cuidar bien de Yuuri, ¿sí?_

_El caniche soltó un ladrido y movió la cola gracias a las caricias que Victor le dio tras la oreja._

_Un beso de despedida, y Yuuri estaba solo de nuevo._

_Ahogo un suspiro, y después de hacer una mueca, terminó el desayuno._

_El apartamento, sin Victor allí, tenía un casi insoportable aire de soledad y silencio. Makkachin era buena compañía, pero Yuuri no podía evitar creer que el lugar era demasiado grande para una sola persona._

_Makkachin ladró de nuevo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Lo cual era bastante improbable, pero quizá era, que su esencia comenzaba a oler bastante agitada. Los animales también eran muy perceptivos a esa clase de cambios._

_—Lo lamento—Se disculpó Yuuri, antes de darle un par de palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza—Tú tampoco debes querer estar aquí encerrado, ¿verdad?_

_El doctor había dicho que el ejercicio leve era lo mejor para el bebé. Y, aunque Victor se había visto un tanto contrariado ante la mención de aquello –sin sorprender a ninguno, realmente- finalmente había aceptado que era necesario._

_Yuuri no podía patinar, y sabía que Victor tendría un paro cardiaco si tan sólo se le ocurría poner un pie en el hielo. Pero correr, o al menos intentar trotar, parecían opciones bastante buenas._

_Le colocó la cadena a Makkachin, sintiéndose ya de por si emocionado ante el incesante movimiento de cola del caniche. Se colocó el abrió más grueso que tuviera, y tomando un largo respiro, salió del apartamento._

_El guardia le saludó en la puerta, era un viejo alfa que siempre tenía una expresión solemne en el rostro, pero que no perdía la oportunidad para regalar una pequeña sonrisa a cualquier omega que cruzara la puerta. Yuuri suponía que era una de esas personas que había sido criada ‘realmente a la antigua’._

_Makkachin lucía impaciente por comenzar a correr, Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía que sostener la correa con un poco más de fuerza para que no fuera muy difícil seguirle el paso. Normalmente, Yuuri dejaría que Makkachin anduviera libre, pero últimamente la gigantesca presencia de autos en la ciudad lo ponía nervioso. No quería correr riesgos._

_Mantuvieron un paso constante durante varias decenas de metros, deteniéndose únicamente cuando Yuuri sintió que sus piernas le pedían un descanso._

_—Espera- un momento—pidió entre jadeos. Makkachin sólo se detuvo, girando la cabeza hacia un lado._

_Yuuri tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Sus manos estaban presionadas sobre sus rodillas y daba bocanadas grandes de aire. El viento helado en Rusia siempre estaba presente, muy diferente a los temporales más tibios de su ciudad natal, Yuuri creía que le tomaría un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarse a ello._

_Makkachin hizo un pequeño sonido de disconformidad._

_Sólo en ese momento Yuuri pudo notar hacia dónde era que el perro le estaba llevando._

_—Pero aquí…_

_Era el camino hacia el rink de entrenamiento. No faltaba más de treinta metros._

_— ¿Acaso querías ir a ver a Victor?—Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonto, ya que el perro claramente no podía responder. Y, también, porque sentía que se lo estaba preguntando a sí mismo. Vaya cosa. Rio con gracia, a veces su tren de pensamientos parecía una broma—Está bien, creo que yo también quiero verlo._

_El doctor había dicho cero patinaje, ciertamente. Pero no había mencionado nada acerca de observarlo. Yuuri sabía por experiencia propia cómo eran los rink de entrenamiento, todos los atletas completamente concentrados con la adrenalina y el sudor mezclado con las esencias rebosando en el lugar. Pero él creía que su estómago ya estaba lo suficientemente estable como para poder aguantar ese golpe de olores._

_—Bueno—se dijo—deberíamos sorprenderle._

_El camino hasta el rink fue mucho más lento que el trote anterior. Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente maravillado cada vez que estaba delante de este, con sus gigantes paredes y altísimas ventanas._

_Entró lentamente, hasta que pudo escuchar el sonido de las cuchillas cortando con el hielo. Era como música para sus oídos. Relajante y-_

_— ¡Yuuri!_

_El grito de Victor cortó por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_— ¡¿Tazón de cerdo?!_

_Y, al parecer también había distraído al resto de patinadores._

_Yuuri tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, pues pudo notar –y oler- la repentina molestia que emanaba desde Yakov._

_— ¡Yuri, Victor. Regresen a la práctica!_

_Ambos alfa miraron con diferentes clases de ceño fruncido a su entrenador, quien luego de refunfuñar un poco más logró que regresaran a sus quehaceres en la pista._

_—Lo lamento, entrenador Yakov…—susurró Yuuri una vez el hombre se hubiera acercado a él. Makkachin ahora simplemente estaba estirado cerca de la pista, parecía bastante contento con sólo permanecer allí tranquilo en compañía del resto._

_Yakov sólo murmuró algo en ruso. Por el tono que usó Yuuri supuso que estaba quejándose del comportamiento de sus estudiantes, pero no podía estar seguro. También era posible que se estuviera quejando de Yuuri._

_Yuuri apreció un poco el silencio que siguió, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en el sonido de los patines correr y lo grácil que se veían los patinadores al hacer piruetas. Victor completó un quad flip al tiempo que Yurio clavaba un triple Axel._

_Yuuri sintió su garganta secarse y los músculos de su mandíbula tensarse. Sus manos escocían ligeramente, y sus piernas temblaron._

_Quería acompañarles. Pero sabía que no podía._

_Un nuevo salto, esta vez de Georgi._

_Yuuri suspiró, profundamente._

_— ¿Estás bien, muchacho?_

_La respiración de Yuuri se detuvo un momento, antes de darse cuenta que tenía la mirada de Yakov clavada en él. Tragó en seco._

_—Yo…—empezó. ‘No’ Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Porque era cierto. Si estar todo el día en el apartamento lo llenaba de ansiedad, ver patinar a sus compañeros lo frustraba. Lo frustraba porque el inminente deseo de acompañarles seguía ardiendo con fuerza en su interior, y aunque la lógica le dijera que por obvias razones tenía que mantenerse alejado de cualquier clase de riesgo. Su competidor interno le gritaba que estaba perdiendo mucho. Yuuri vagamente se preguntó cómo es que lo hacían. Cómo es que lo hacían los otros omegas que como él que se veían obligados a dejar parte de sus vidas de un momento a otro._

_Tan pronto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, un sonrojo se pintó en su cara._

_Debería avergonzarse un poco. Era por un bien mayor. Era por su bebé._

_— ¿Katsuki?_

_Animó Yakov._

_—Estoy bien—admitió—sólo un poco cansado._

_Yakov pareció analizar su rostro un momento, como si se dispusiera a encontrar algo que le indicara que él mentía. Yuuri esperó que su esencia no lo delatara mucho._

_Finalmente, Yakov suspiró._

_—Deberías regresar a casa… no es bueno que te agites tanto._

_Un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro._

_Ató la correa en silencio, luego de asentir y murmurar una nueva disculpa. Se despidió de Victor con una suave agitada de mano, ganándose un lastimero quejido de parte de su pareja, un bufido de Yurio y un nuevo grito de parte de Yakov._

_El camino de regreso al apartamento fue mucho más lento, Makkachin no parecía tener prisa esta vez y Yuuri tampoco. Los únicos compañeros que tuvo durante el camino fue el incesante sonar de los autos y el de su propia respiración al correr._

_Cuando regresó al departamento, Makkachin corrió hacia el sofá, para acurrucarse y descansar. Yuuri observó al perro durante unos minutos. Su estómago y su reloj interno le decían que ya debería preocuparse por el almuerzo._

_Yuuri suspiró._

_Al menos eso mantendría su mente ocupada._

_Se acomodó en la cocina, quitándose el abrigo y colocándose un delantal. Lavó las verduras, pensando en qué podía hacer. Victor llegaría para almorzar con él, ¿qué le gustaría comer a él? Quizá debió haber preguntado antes. Normalmente Victor pediría algo para el apartamento, pero Yuuri no estaba muy cómodo con comer a domicilio tan seguido. Menos ahora que su cuerpo lo hacía tan quisquilloso._

_Sacó uno de los cuchillos, casi nuevos, que Victor tenía. Comenzó a cortar. El sonido de la hoja al chocar contra la madera resonaba contra sus oídos._

_Cortante._

_Su estómago tuvo una contracción, y el asco apareció repentinamente._

_Antes de que pudiera empeorar ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el baño, para arrodillarse delante del inodoro y devolver todo lo que allí dentro estuviera._

_El inclemente y continuo sonido de sus arcadas mezclado con los quejidos que Makkachin, quien había despertado por el ruido, hacía no muy lejos de él._

* * *

 

El banquete se había hecho larguísimo. Muchísimo más que cualquier otro al que Phichit hubiera asistido antes. Aún con Leo y Guang Hong allí para distraerle con su agradable charla, Phichit se encontró muchísimo más entretenido ahogando un par de copas extra de champagne.

En su defensa, Leo y Guang también lo habían hecho. El alcohol siempre hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles, y ayudaba a que olvidara las preocupaciones de momento.

—Hey, hey. ¡Leo, Guang!—Phichit llamó a sus amigos, cuando estaban a punto de salir del pequeño bar dentro del hotel. Tomó a Guando del cuello, envolviéndole con un brazo y acercando a leo al otro lado del omega.

— ¿Phichit?—preguntó Guang ante su repentina acción.

— ¡Es el perfecto momento para una foto!—Exclamó, antes de sacar su teléfono con la mano libre y sacar una foto mucho más rápido de lo que Leo o Guang creyeran posible.

**Phichit+Chu**

¡Gran noche! ¡Con el perfecto final!

#TorneoDeLosCuatroContinentes #GuangHonJi #LeoDeLaIglesia #PhichitChulanont

— ¡Phichit!—Rio Guang, aunque su voz estaba un poco más aguda, probablemente efecto del alcohol también. Ninguno de ellos había bebido lo suficiente como para hacer ridiculeces, pero por sus constantes risitas era claro que había bajado al menos un par de inhibiciones.

—Oh, vamos—defendió el muchacho—Una noche no está completa sin las fotos.

Y sin él compartiéndolas, claramente. Era una manía que nunca creía sería capaz de quitarse, y estaba feliz con eso. Las fotos eran una gran manera de conservar recuerdos. Todo aquello que uno no quería olvidar.

Quizá era por eso que antes se había empeñado tanto en tomar muchas de él y Yuuri juntos. Ese hombre era terrible manteniendo redes sociales…

— ¿Phichit?—Preguntó Leo, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de su repentino silencio— ¿Estas bien?

El mentado se aclaró la garganta, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Sí, sí. No pasa nada—dijo moviendo la mano de un lado para otro—De cualquier manera, ya deberíamos regresar a descansar, ¿no?

Los vuelos de todos salían relativamente temprano el día siguiente, y sería mejor que aprovecharan mientras podían descansar en una cama como se debía.

Ambos muchachos se miraron por un momento, como si debatieran si debían decir algo más o no. Después de un par de segundos, simplemente asintieron.

Phichit sonrió con gusto, enrollando uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Guang Hong, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara un poco.

— ¡Y te acompañaremos a tu habitación, claro!—Dijo emocionado, ganándose una mirada extraña de Leo— ¿Verdad, Leo?

El Alfa pareció confundido por unos momentos, pero rápidamente aclaró su garganta, asintiendo con un pequeño sonrojo qué, si le preguntaban, era culpa del alcohol.

Las habitaciones para los patinadores estaban repartidas entre el quinto y el sexto piso. Mientras Phichit y Leo estaban ubicados en el quinto, Guang tenía una habitación junto a su entrenadora beta en el sexto.

El bar del hotel y los ascensores no estaban separados por un largo tramo, y aun siendo tan tarde había varios huéspedes caminando por los pasillos llenando el ambiente de una mezcla particular de esencias. Phichit era un beta y su olfato no era el más agudo del mundo, pero podía decir que conocía bien cómo era que sus amigos olían.

Así que, no era extraño que se hubiera dado cuenta. Luego podría culpar al alcohol por su repentina soltura de lengua. Sí. Era por eso que, cuando el sonido del ascensor abriéndose frente a ellos llenó el ambiente, se le ocurrió preguntar:

— ¿Guang Hong… acaso estás oliendo más dulce?

Las puertas se abrieron. Leo y Guang parpadearon al unísono. Y, tres cosas ocurrieron a continuación.

Un brillante rojo escarlata se pintó en las mejillas de Guang, Leo hizo un sonido que podía competir con el de alguien ahogándose, y Phichit se preguntó si realmente era cierto que el alcohol mataba neuronas.

— ¡¿Phichit?!—Fue el grito semi ahogado de Leo, que parecía no saber exactamente qué decir ahora. Phichit rió nerviosamente mientras Guang se aclaraba la garganta.

Hablar sobre el olor de los omegas era, normalmente, clara señal de coqueteo. Pero era un gesto que normalmente sólo se veía en alfas. Alfas que eran lo suficientemente atrevidos como para hacerlo. Que un beta lo hiciera, no era cortés.

Una creencia que aún se mantenía en muchas partes del mundo, era la de que los betas realmente no deberían emparejarse con omegas. Su menor tasa de fertilidad, su incapacidad de formar un lazo… Los omegas eran tan escasos que era triste _desperdiciar_ uno con un Beta. Y, aunque Guang probablemente no lo viera así, seguía siendo vergonzoso.

Esa no era la clase de cosas que se hablaban con cualquiera.

—Ah- ah. Perdón, perdón Guang—Phichit no podía detener su risa nerviosa. Por suerte, el sonrojo en el rostro del otro patinador ya había residido un poco.

—Está bien, Phichit—Guang trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro y entrando al elevador. Seguido rápidamente por sus dos compañeros.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Phichit sintió ganas de golpear su rostro contra alguna superficie cercana.

—Es porque—Guang continuó, al parecer decidido a no dejar que el ambiente se terminara de tornar tenso—Pronto me tomaré un periodo libre.

Phichit abrió los ojos un poco. Leo hizo otro sonido de sufrimiento desde el fondo de su garganta.

No era secreto para nadie que los omegas, solían tomar un tiempo libre de los supresores. Este normalmente variaba entre un año y dos años dependiendo del nivel de los mismos. Guang Hong era un omega de nivel alto, así que no era extraño que tomara un tiempo después de cada temporada para dejar que su cuerpo cumpliera con sus necesidades biológicas. Phichit sabía que Yuuri solía tomarse un tiempo cada dos años también, por consejo de su doctor, por esta época. Aunque este último había estado evitando hacerlo un par de veces anteriormente, cuando su ansiedad y sus deseos de entrenar podían con él. No era extraño que después eso le causara mil y un molestias que iban desde migrañas hasta mareos.

Yuuri podía ser tan terco como una mula cuando quería.

—Ohh…

Fue el inteligente comentario que soltó Leo. Una cosa era tener el conocimiento teórico, una muy diferente era que algún omega trajera el tema a colación. Phichit podía sentir el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

—Pero estaré más que listo para la temporada que sigue—se apresuró a acotar.

Phichit y Leo sólo pudieron asentir. Deseando que el ascensor fuera más rápido.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri dejó que su cabeza cayera por entre sus piernas, sentado como estaba en el sofá de la sala, respirando lenta y pausadamente. Victor, con cuidado, acariciaba su espalda._

_— ¿Acaso esto ocurre muy seguido?_

_Yuuri habría querido decirle a Yakov que no era nada, que los mareos eran ‘normales’. Pero en ese momento, no podía llevarse a sí mismo a hablar, las olas de molestia le azotaban como un mar embravecido._

_Victor hizo un sonido de desesperación que era muy parecido a su nombre, Yakov pareció tomar eso como una afirmativa._

_Un bufido cansado llenó la habitación, antes que pasos se alejaran hacia la cocina._

_— ¿Yakov?—preguntó Victor aún sin dejar de acariciar su espalda en un inútil intento de darle ánimos._

_Pocos minutos después, el entrenador ya estaba de regreso con una taza entre las manos._

_— ¿Entrenador Yakov?—Preguntó Yuuri, elevando un poco la mirada y observando el rostro ligeramente contrariado el otro hombre. Tenía tintes de molestia y preocupación por igual._

_—Ten, Katsuki—La voz del alfa era más suave ahora, como si estuviera intentando calmarle. Yuuri habría encontrado el gesto un tanto gracioso, si no fuera porque peleaba con la imperiosa necesidad de mantener su almuerzo dentro de su estómago._

_— ¿Té?_

_Preguntó Victor, parpadeando un par de veces._

_Yakov bufó._

_—Es bueno para los mareos—explicó simplemente, después de mencionar un par de hiervas cuyos nombres Yuuri no conocía y no terminó de entender—Mi madre solía tomarlo, cuando estaba en espera._

_Victor parpadeó un par de veces, al igual que Yuuri. Él no sabía mucho del entrenador. Si tenía que ser sincero, toda clase de conocimiento del hombre venía únicamente de las medias historias que le narraba Victor –donde la mayoría terminaban con el pobre hombre gritando en exasperación- y, por la expresión de su marido; él tampoco sabía._

_Tener a alguien que estuviera allí para apoyarlos, era realmente alentador._

_— ¡Yakov!—fue el grito de Victor, quien se había separado de su lado sólo para envolver al otro alfa en un abrazo— ¡De verdad que serás un gran abuelo!_

_Y esta vez, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír._

_Una vez Yakov se hubiera liberado del abrazo de Victor y hubiera murmurado sus despedidas, Yuuri encontró que el té realmente había ayudado. Aún podía sentir el horrible movimiento en su estómago, pero creía que respirando un par de veces muy lentamente lograría pasar ese episodio de mareos sin pena ni gloria._

_Ahora, en la habitación, Yuuri buscaba comodidad. Quizá, por una vez, podría descansar sin correr al baño cada hora._

_Dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la almohada, y que sus manos viajaran hasta sus costados, acariciando ligeramente. Era un gesto involuntario, pero parecía que estaba buscando algo. Aún era muy pronto para que su estómago comenzara a estirarse, pero quizá… con un poco de imaginación, Yuuri podría…_

_No. Vaya idea._

_—Sabes—La voz de Victor le llegó desde detrás. Últimamente estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que se le hacía difícil estar atento a los movimientos de otras personas—Creo—articuló, alargando innecesariamente la ‘e’; al tiempo que se acomodaba atrás de él en la cama, y llevaba sus manos hasta donde las suyas propias descansaban—Que deberíamos comenzar a buscar por ropa para maternidad…_

_Yuuri sintió que iba a soltar una risotada._

_Ropa de maternidad… nunca lo habría imaginado._

_—Aún es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no crees?_

_Dijo en un tono que intentaba sonar desinteresado o incluso un poco severo, pero terminó pareciendo juguetón._

_Victor hundió su rostro en su hombro, aspirando profundamente y acariciándole con la nariz._

_—Nunca es demasiado pronto para consentirte, Yuuri—Susurró con voz cantarina, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en los espacios de piel que se lograban ver—Estoy un poco emocionado, sabes… Te verías hermoso, usando ropa de maternidad._

_Yuuri sentía los labios de Victor moverse contra su piel. Se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo escuchar bien cada palabra._

_—Yo no recuerdo mucho de mi madre, pues murió poco después de que yo naciera—No había tristeza en sus palabras, no. Era sólo Victor contándole parte de su vida, mostrándole algo que no era para el resto del mundo, ampliando su pequeño mar de secretos—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un adolescente, pero tampoco logré conectar con él durante ese tiempo…_

_Un momento de silencio, los brazos de Victor se fijaron más a su cintura, presionando con un poco más de fuerza._

_—Nunca he sido capaz de hacer cosas de ‘familia’, Yuuri—Otro pequeño beso. Los labios de Victor aún rosaban su piel, haciéndole temblar, cuando murmuró lo siguiente—Hacerlas contigo es mi mayor ilusión._

_Yuuri no dijo nada, no podía. Su garganta estaba demasiado cerrada como para hacerlo. Simplemente asintió un poco, aceptando el calor de Victor con cariño._

 

* * *

 

_‘Siempre quise hacer eso’_

Las palabras que Yurio había dicho, resonaban en su mente con fuerza. Yuuri se había quedado en silencio, observando lo profundo que de pronto parecían los ojos verde aguamarina de Yurio.

_‘Siempre’_

Su respiración era lenta, muchísimo más que en cualquier otro momento. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, al igual que su cuerpo. Y no, no era miedo, ni repulsión.

Era mucho peor.

Era expectación.

Su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Pero Yuuri no podía moverse. No en ese momento.

El rostro de Yurio estaba sonrojado, como soliera estarlo cuando aún era un adolescente, su piel pálida coloreada con un rosa que parecía demasiado delicado para la naturaleza real de Yurio.

Yuuri rememoró por un segundo, la primera vez que le había visto una expresión así. Había sido hacia un par de años ya, en la cascada. La vulnerabilidad que irradiaba la imagen frente a él comprimía su corazón, dejándole sin aliento.

Yuuri abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo. Lo que fuera. Pero nada parecía realmente adecuado en ese momento. En un movimiento casi involuntario, dejó que su lengua repasara sus labios, como si intentara recabar algo del sabor del beso.

Pero la verdad, era que no lo había tenido. Había sido casto y suave, una presión casi suplicante de piel contra piel, dejando como único recuerdo el sentir de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y el rastro casi fantasma del olor característico de Yurio.

Yurio, finalmente, pareció despertar del pequeño trance. Llevó su cuerpo para atrás, incrementando la distancia entre ellos. Yuuri tuvo ganas de estirar la mano y detenerlo, pero su autocontrol lo detuvo.

Yurio giró, alejándose del hotel. Yuuri sintió un vacío en su estómago comenzar a crecer, hasta que Yurio, con la voz más segura, como siempre solía hablarle, dijo:

—No me arrepiento, Yuuri.

Y el sonido de su nombre naciendo de los labios de Yuri fue lo que lo acompañó durante las siguientes horas, sonando como una canción contra sus oídos.

* * *

 

_Que Victor no quisiera dejarlo solo en casa no era un secreto._

_Normalmente decía que era por la preocupación, aunque Yuuri estaba completamente seguro que no eran más que exageraciones de su parte. Pero, estaban hablando de Victor Nikiforov, ese hombre era una hipérbole en pura esencia. Si él no exageraba un poco, no sería él._

_Yuuri, por su parte, realmente no creía que semejante escándalo fuera necesario. La única actividad física que realizaba además de los paseos matutinos con Makkachin, era un par de estiramientos. Cocinar realmente no contaba._

_—Pero- pero ¡Yo puedo hacer que traigan algo al apartamento, si tienes ganas de comer afuera!_

_Yuuri tomó aire, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Victor, quien ya estaba quince minutos tarde, seguía mirándole como si le hubiera roto el corazón desde la puerta._

_—Entonces no habría realmente gracia con todo lo de ‘comer afuera’—Trató de explicar, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y particularmente terco. No una imagen muy lejana de la realidad, Yuuri tendría que admitir._

_Victor refunfuñó. Y ya eran casi veinte minutos tarde. Yuuri suspiró, frustrado. Necesitaba que Victor fuera a practicar, o tendría a Yakov gritándole a Victor por el teléfono las siguientes horas. Pero, Yuuri realmente estaba cansado de que la única vista a la que estuviera expuesto fuera la ciudad desde la ventana del apartamento y la ruta ya aprendida de Makkachin por la ciudad. Aún si sólo era para comer y más aire libre nunca hacía daño._

_— ¿Qué te parece esto?—Dijo finalmente Yuuri, cuando una idea iluminó su mente—Te llamaré tan pronto regrese, prometo no tardar demasiado, el clima no está tan frio aún._

_No como en el invierno, al menos._

_Victor frunció los labios un poco más, antes de dejar salir un quejido, vencido._

_—Está bien—accedió—Pero debes tener mucho cuidado, Yuuri—Dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Era casi como si Yuuri se aventurara a la guerra y no sólo a un paseo sólo por la ciudad. Aunque, siendo un poco justos, quizá se debía a que ya casi eran seis semanas._

_Para ese momento los supresores se había eliminado por completo de su sistema, y Yuuri olía como lo que realmente era. Un omega. Un omega embarazado._

_Aunque su vientre apenas comenzaría a notarse en otras seis semanas, probablemente, su esencia ya era bastante obvia, para cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente. No era extraño que Victor hubiera incrementado sus cuidados tan exageradamente._

_Victor le dio un profundo beso, que casi le obligó a dar un paso para atrás._

_Otro efecto del cambio en su esencia, tendría que ser definitivamente que las reacciones de Victor parecían ser mucho más fuertes._

_—Volveré pronto, Yuuri—Dijo sonriendo. Yuuri, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas causado por la falta de aire, sonrió en respuesta—Makkachin—dijo ahora, con un tono más serio—Te encargo a Yuuri._

_Y con eso, ya estaba fuera. Sólo media hora de retraso. Yakov probablemente fuera compasivo y sólo fuera a retenerlo unas dos horas más. Si tenía suerte._

_Victor últimamente parecía no tenerla._

_Yuuri suspiró, antes de comenzar con sus estiramientos y la religiosa tarea de tomar todas las vitaminas que el doctor le había dejado._

_Los mareos habían desaparecido casi por completo ahora, y si en algún momento los tenía, sólo bastaba con que tomara un poco del té extraño que Yakov le había enseñado a preparar a Victor y unos minutos sentado para que la molestia se desvaneciera._

_Todo parecía ir viento en popa._

_Para cuando el reloj tocó el medio día, Yuuri había terminado cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer en el departamento. Pero no estaba tranquilo._

_Sabía que apenas eran seis semanas, y que su estómago seguía bastante plano, aunque sin la normal tonalidad de sus músculos. Pero, sí había algo que había cambiado, y eso era su apetito._

_Aún desde muy pequeño había tenido gran afinidad con la comida, pero esto parecía un poco ridículo. No pasaban más de cuatro horas sin que ya tuviera hambre de nuevo._

_—Así me pondré gigante antes de las catorce semanas…_

_Aunque fuera un problema, tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. Makkachin hizo un sonido agudo desde la puerta, ansioso por salir también._

_Bueno, al menos podía usar eso de excusa esta vez._

_Habían un par de restaurantes no muy lejos del apartamento que tenían personal que parecía sentirse cómodo hablando en inglés. Yuuri había estado intentando aprender un poco de ruso en su tiempo libre, y con la ayuda de Victor, pero aún no se sentía cómodo hablando con algún otro nativo. Su acento bastante notorio y su pronunciación algo floja._

_Revisó los carteles que se alzaban, buscando alguno que permitiera a las mascotas y que pareciera tener algo apetitoso._

_Finalmente decidió por un lugar pequeño, que parecía tener algún tipo de variación de comida italiana. Su estómago gruñó con gusto, en el momento que entraba. Un mesero no tardó en acercarse a él con un menú en mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía ser extranjero al igual que él, si su inglés le delataba._

_—Bue…—Se detuvo un momento. Parpadeando un par de veces. Yuuri le devolvió el gesto. Un beta, parecía ser de nivel intermedio—Buenas tardes—completó el pensamiento, arreglando su traje en un gesto de nerviosismo— ¿Le gustaría que le guiara a una mesa?_

_Yuuri presionó su mano contra la correa de Makkachin con un poco más de fuerza, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía._

_El local era agradable y las mesas estaban considerablemente separadas, Yuuri agradecía un poco la privacidad._

_El mesero esperó pacientemente hasta que Yuuri ordenara. Alejándose la mesa con una sonrisa demasiado amplia cuando hubiera terminado._

_Yuuri se sintió un poco incómodo entonces._

_No esperaba esa clase de reacción._

_Makkachin lloró a su lado, probablemente olfateando sy molestia. Yuuri giró el rostro hacia el caniche, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora y rascando en la parte trasera de su oreja derecha._

_No hubieron pasado más de diez minutos antes de que otra mesera se le acercara, ella también olía como una beta. Yuuri estaba un poco confuso._

_— ¿Todo bien, señor?—Preguntó, abrazando con fuerza la libreta que tenía contra su pecho._

_Yuuri elevó una ceja ligeramente._

_—Sí…—respondió, no muy seguro del porqué del cuestionamiento._

_La mesera amplió aún más su sonrisa, asintiendo._

_—Qué bueno—dijo, y parecía que realmente estaba aliviada—Si necesita algo, lo que sea, no dude en pedirlo._

_Terminó, sonando extremadamente seria, antes de dejar la mesa._

_Y probablemente fue la manera en la que pronunció aquello último que hizo que algo terminara de hacer clic en su cerebro. Sólo le había ocurrido una vez, cuando aún estaba en Detroit y la temporada de descanso de sus supresores se acercaba._

_Yuuri había estado en el comedor, ansioso por llevarse algo a la boca. Los días de celo eran agotadores y drenántes, tanto mental como físicamente. Así que era normal que en los puntos más bajos del ciclo los omegas decidieran comer un poco más, para guardar calorías para los días donde no podrían ser capaces de alimentarse por ellos mismos. Sin contar, que más adelante la sola imagen de la comida podía causar nauseas a la mayoría de omegas._

_En momentos como esos Yuuri agradecía ser un nada resaltante omega de bajo nivel, sus celos normalmente duraban dos o tres días. No sabía cómo era que los de niveles superiores aguantaban cinco o la semana entera. Debería ser un infierno._

_Su pequeño monólogo interno había sido interrumpido entonces por un par de betas, que al verlo observar la comida del resto con su bandeja ya casi vacía, se habían acercado y ofrecido sus almuerzos._

_— ¡¿Eh?!—Yuuri no los conocía, no recordaba haberlos visto en ninguna de sus clases, y claramente tampoco eran del club de patinaje— No, no- no podría-_

_Pero ellos habían sido insistentes, dejando sus bandejas casi enteras frente a él. Haciendo que más de uno en el comedor girara el rostro para verle._

_Yuuri conocía ese instinto._

_‘Proteger al omega’ parecía estar escrito con cincel y sobre piedra en la mente de los betas desde su presentación. Y, ciertamente, los alfas tenían algo muy parecido, sin embargo este derivaba de su deseo por tenerlos como potenciales pareja._

_Los betas normalmente parecían mediadores de paz y cuidadores del mundo._

_Yuuri les agradecía, pero también lo odiaba._

_Le hacía sentirse como una carga, o un problema del cuál tenían que encargarse._

_Yuuri no esperaba que pasara de nuevo, y mucho menos en un lugar como este._

_Dejaba un sentimiento desagradable en la base de su estómago._

_Y, para cuando el primer mesero regresó con su plato y con una bebida que él no había pedido, diciendo que era de parte de la casa, Yuuri volvió a sentirse así._

_De pronto el deseo de regresar a casa se hizo mucho más grande que su hambre. En casa, más que un omega, simplemente era el Yuuri de Victor._

 

* * *

 

El apartamento se sentía extremadamente frio, aún con Makkachin acurrucado a un lado suyo.

También, era demasiado grande.

Victor no estaba seguro de qué hora era, había estado despierto mucho tiempo ya, aún si no había puesto alarma. Aunque mantuviera las cortinas cerradas, y el teléfono desconectado, su reloj interno se encargaba de hacerlo despertar junto a la salida del sol.

Presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos contra el suave pelaje de su perro, hundiendo su nariz en su cabeza. El aroma a limpio y la calidez que emanaban le habrían consolado en otro momento, pero ahora sólo eran un viejo recordatorio de otras mañanas parecidas. Mañanas que estaban perdidas ya muchos meses atrás, donde; junto al aroma agradable de Makkachin se mezclaba el dulce y envolvente de Yuuri.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto invisible en la pared, tan blanca y vacía como se sentía Victor en ese momento.

Su pasada charla con Chirs había sido, por decir lo menos, iluminadora.

No era como en el pasado, cuando su inspiración y creatividad parecieran haber muerto. No. En ese momento Victor había creído que ya no era capaz de sentir nada, incapaz de encontrar belleza o atractivo en algo otra vez.

Sin embargo, el Victor de ahora creía que era incapaz de encontrar algo que no fuera tristeza y desesperanza. Su corazón no le permitía crear cosas hermosas, no con la sombra de sus heridas aún sobre él.

Victor antes se había sentido como una vasija vacía. Pero ahora sólo estaba lleno de lágrimas.

_‘No puedes seguir viviendo así’_

Había dicho Chris. Y Victor, en lo más profundo de su mente, sabía que era verdad.

Pero no estaba seguro de cómo cambiar aquello.

Victor no estaba seguro de que supiera como seguir viviendo, tampoco.

 _Vida._ Esa palabra, sólo la había logrado relacionar con dos cosas durante todos sus años de existencia. El patinaje y Yuuri.

Y ya había perdido uno.

Pero quizá podría usar el segundo, para solucionar lo primero.

Victor soltó a Makkachin, sentándose en la cama. Era como si una revelación estuviera intentando nacer en su mente.

Victor sólo sabía patinar, esa había sido la manera en la que había sobrevivido desde que tuviera memoria.

Aún no podía retirarse. Aún no _quería hacerlo._

Una temporada. Sólo una temporada más.

La última.

Una última oportunidad para demostrarle a Yuuri cuánto lo amaba, y cuánto lo quería de vuelta. Pues sabía que Yuuri siempre le veía, aún en sus peores momentos, nunca había roto su promesa de verle.

Esta era la única manera que Victor tenía de gritar sus sentimientos. De darle forma a su desesperación.

Lo haría, le mostraría a Yuuri, y al mundo, de la única manera que él sabía.

Porque definitivamente, cuando Victor hablaba de _vida_ , también hablaba de _amor._

* * *

 

_El departamento había estado extremadamente concurrido en esas últimas dos semanas. Además de la presencia de Yurio que había sido algo así como una constante desde que Yuuri y Victor se hubieran mudado juntos, ahora también a veces tenían a Mila y a Georgi pasando por allí de vez en cuando._

_Eran visitas rápidas para saludar, o eso decían. Lo más probable es que Victor hubiera mencionado que Yuuri había estado un poco más sombrío de lo normal y ellos estuvieran preocupados._

_Era un poco frustrante, pues Yuuri nuevamente terminaba viéndose como una carga. Pero no podía evitar sonreír ligeramente y sentirse más a gusto con el flujo de personas._

_Incluso Yakov había vuelto, trayendo consigo un termo lleno de sopa caliente._

_Yuuri no estaba seguro de qué era, pero vaya que le había sentado bien._

_— ¿Aún no terminas?—La voz de Yurio salió con claros tonos de aburrimiento. Yuri giró su rostro ligeramente para ver al adolescente mandar mensajes desde su teléfono, con una expresión que parecía más contenta de lo normal. Probablemente estuviera hablando con Otabek._

_—Ya no falta mucho, ¡Ten paciencia, Yura!—respondió Victor desde la cocina, el olor agradable de la comida ya comenzaba a llenar el apartamento._

_La verdad era, que el regalo de Yakov había hecho más que simplemente gustarle a Yuuri. Haciendo, por consiguiente, que Victor hiciera su misión recrear la sopa que había traído su entrenador._

_Aún si Yuuri le había dicho que no era necesario._

_Incluso había invitado a Yurio para que probara su ‘magnánima obra’ como la llamaba él. Yurio se había negado al inicio, frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un par de maldiciones. Pero, finalmente, había venido de cualquier manera. Incluso había traído una bolsa llena de pirozhky de katsudon. Alegando que había hecho demasiados._

_Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa al fin, Yuuri pudo deleitarse con el sabor de la sopa nuevamente. No era exactamente igual a la que hubiera traído Yakov días antes, pero aún sabía agradable._

_Victor le miraba como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida._

_— ¿Te gusta Yuuri?—Dijo, con la voz cargada de alegría— ¡Y en el primer intento! ¿Quieres más? ¡Ya mismo lo hago!_

_Yuuri le hubiera querido detener. Pero Victor parecía tan feliz que su primera experiencia culinaria fuera de su zona de confort fuera exitosa, que Yuuri se dio cuenta que no tenía corazón para hacerlo._

_Además, con ocho semanas y contando, el hambre comienza a incrementar. Nunca estaba de más tener algo ya preparado en el refrigerador._

_—Hey, tazón de cerdo—llamó Yurio, sacándole de su burbuja de pensamientos—Toma._

_Dijo, antes de dejar un pirozhki en su plato._

_— ¿Tienes hambre no?, puedes comer eso de momento._

_Con una expresión de ligero puchero en los labios._

_Yuuri no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. Que un alfa ofreciera –o mejor dicho, entregara-comida de manera tan atrevida, podía ser visto de mala manera, especialmente si el omega en cuestión ya tenía pareja. Pero era Yurio, y era la primera vez que Yuuri le vía adoptar un comportamiento relacionado con su casta que no era violento._

_Era encantador._

_—Gracias—sonrió._

_Yurio no respondió, sólo ocultó ligeramente su rostro con su chaqueta y giró en su lugar._

* * *

 

La noche había terminado de caer en Hasetsu hacía mucho ya. Yuuri y Yurio habían actuado como si nada hubiera pasado durante la cena, y tampoco habían hablado del tema mientras se hubieran bañado en las aguas termales.

Si alguien había notado el cambio en el ambiente entre ellos, o en su actitud de repente distante, no lo habían mencionado. Yuuri incluso había tratado de buscar la mirada de su hermana durante la comida, como tratando de hallar la mínima pista de entendimiento. Pero no encontró nada.

Tragó en seco. El sentimiento de incertidumbre y nerviosismo que se había estado construyendo en su estómago hasta ese momento parecía a punto de enfermarle.

Respiró un par de veces, tratando de calmarse. Estaba en su habitación, todo estaba bien. Aún si Yurio había hecho _eso._ Aún si no había hablado de ello después. Aún si Yuuri parecía querer volver a repetirlo…

Unos golpes a su puerta.

Un sobresalto.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Yurio llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, era tranquila y apacible.

Yuuri tragó duro. Avanzó hasta la puerta con mucha lentitud, antes de abrir, despacio.

—Yuri…o.

El mentado aún tenía una de las batas del hotel encima, la tela verde se abrazaba a su cuerpo de manera elegante, y la correa que servía para cerrar los lados estaba atada sin cuidado, dejando que parte de su pecho estuviera descubierto.

Yuuri sintió un escalofrió recorrerle. La esencia de Yurio era un poco más fuerte que en la tarde.

Yurio no se movía, parecía que estaba esperando algo. Yuuri captó la pista rápidamente.

—Adelante—dijo, moviéndose a un lado y dejando el camino libre.

Yurio entró a la habitación como si la conociera de toda la vida. Aunque Yuuri estaba seguro que era la primera vez que él ponía un pie allí.

La seguridad destilaba por cada uno de los poros del alfa. Yuuri incluso podría haber estado un poco celoso, si el nerviosismo no le estuviera comiendo vivo. El muchacho se sentó en su cama, y se mantuvo allí. Yuuri no tardó mucho en acompañarle.

Yuuri ya tenía ropa limpia encima, y gracias al baño previo, y la particularidad con la que había sido adecuada su habitación, los olores de afuera quedaban aislados. El ambiente únicamente llenado por el propio aroma de Yuuri y por la fuerte esencia que comenzaba a emitir Yurio.

Su estómago dio un giro, al tiempo que sus palmas comenzaban a sudar. Mordió sus labios en un gesto involuntario. Tenía que controlar su cuerpo.

—Tazón de cerdo—Fue Yurio el que inició. Y Yuuri estaba feliz de que hubiera usado ese apodo tan particular que había escogido para él en lugar de su nombre, pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si volvía a escuchar esa voz llamarle—Tenemos que hablar.

Y era cierto.

Porque ese beso, podría parecer pequeño, pero traía millones de implicancias.

Implicancias con las que Yuuri no creía ser capaz de poder lidiar aún.

—Tazón de cerdo, yo…—Inició Yurio. Pero Yuuri realmente no quería pensar. Tampoco quería tener esa conversación en ese momento, no con sus manos casi temblando ni con su estómago intentando subir hasta su garganta. Sólo quería-

Él quería-

—Yurio—le cortó, haciendo que el más joven se sobresaltara. No por sus palabras, pero por sus acciones.

Yuuri rompió la distancia que los separaba, pegando su rostro contra el pecho semi descubierto de Yurio.

—Tazón de cerdo…

Eso estaba mal.

La mente de Yuuri gritaba eso a viva voz. Yuri era como de su familia, durante mucho tiempo le había visto como este pequeño y recientemente presentado alfa que intentaba copiar los manerismos más fuertes y violentos de su casta, siendo ruidoso y quisquilloso, pero con un gigantesco corazón debajo.

Yuri era de su familia. Y él no debería pensar esa clase de cosas con su familia.

Pero-

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso lograra que la idea desapareciera.

Pero- Yuri olía tan bien. Y Yuuri sólo podía pensar en el suave toque de sus labios, y el almizcle de su esencia. En lo seguro que le hacía sentirse que le rodeara y cómo quería más.

—Déjame…—murmuró—Déjame… sólo un poco…

Yurio se tensó por un pequeño momento, pero asintió de igual manera.

Yuuri sintió que le habían quitado un gigantesco peso de los hombros.

Hundió su nariz contra el lado descubierto del cuello de Yurio, donde más piel le saludaba. Dejó que el hipnotizante aroma de alfa del muchacho le llenara entero, frotando ligeramente su nariz contra él, haciendo que su cuerpo oliera como él.

Los brazos de Yurio lo abrazaron con fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos. Yuuri no se quejó, en ese momento no podría.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que  consiguiera.

—No me arrepiento—volvió a murmurar Yurio, muy bajito, contra su oído.

Si Yuuri hubiera estado pensando con sus cinco sentidos, se hubiera dado cuenta que sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

* * *

 

_Victor no estaba seguro de que había pasado._

_Esos últimos días Yuuri había estado en perfecto estado. Un par de dolores cólicos, y unos mareos en la mañana. Pero además de eso, todo estaba bien._

_Por eso Victor no podía llevarse a sí mismo a entender, cómo era, que de un omega saludable, Yuuri había pasado a ser el desastre que había encontrado en su apartamento cuando había regresado de prácticas esa tarde._

_Normalmente, Victor hubiera regresado mucho más tarde. Pero, desobedeciendo a Yakov, había decidido pasarse un momento por casa y disfrutar un poco del tiempo con Yuuri._

_No podía estar más agradecido de haberlo hecho._

_Cuando abrió la puerta y nadie fue a recibirlo, algo había hecho click en su cerebro. Como un aviso. Algo estaba mal._

_Llevó sus pies lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, donde normalmente Yuuri estaría leyendo alguno de los libros que había traído con él desde Japón. Pero no estaba allí. En su lugar, podía ver la puerta del baño adjunto abierta, y el sonido de arcadas y llantos ahogados de perro que venían de él._

_Yuuri estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, devolviendo todo lo que tenía dentro. De su garganta salían quejidos apenas audibles, y su rostro estaba pálido._

_Victor no estaba seguro de cómo había sido capaz de llamar a una ambulancia, pues no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido conducir en ese estado._

_El camino al hospital era como una macha en su memoria, Victor no podía recordar exactamente cómo había sido. Tampoco recordaba porqué había llamado a Yurio. Quizá porque necesitaba a alguien allí, y el muchacho, además de Yakov, era la opción que siempre venía a su cabeza._

_Lo único de lo que Victor podía dar cuenta, era de los gritos que Yurio le había dedicado una vez hubiera llegado. Porque vinieron acompañados de sacudidas, no unas muy amables._

_— ¡Cálmate, demonios!—le gritaba— ¡Tu olor es desesperante! ¡Contrólate!_

_Victor sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ya era un hombre maduro. Tendría que tener mayor control sobre su cuerpo. Pero en ese momento, era casi un imposible._

_Yuuri. Su Yuuri estaba allí, y él no tenía idea de porqué._

_Yurio tuvo el buen tino de sostenerlo con fuerza hasta que su respiración se normalizara, y sus sentidos regresaran a la normalidad._

_Justo a tiempo para que el doctor saliera._

_El hombre hablaba de manera calmada, casi fría. Victor no sabía cómo podía hacerlo._

_No entendió mucho de aquello, y luego agradecería que Yura pareciera haber grabado todo lo importante en su mente. Decía algo del endometrio, demasiado delgado._

_‘Es normal, en atletas omegas’_

_No. Para Victor, ver sufrir así a su esposo nunca podría ser clasificado como algo normal._

_‘Es serio’ Había dicho._

_No era como si tuvieran que recordárselo._

_Más palabras sin mucho sentido._

_‘El riesgo de aborto espontáneo tiene que tomarse con la mayor delicadeza’_

_Victor sentía que podría llorar._

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en una maraña de mantas. También, se dio cuenta, de que en algún punto de la noche pasada se había quedado dormido.

Un sonrojo salvaje escaló por su cuello, cubriendo todo su rostro.

A su lado, su celular brillaba con el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje.

Yuuri realmente no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie. Y, normalmente, hubiera ignorado el aparato en pos se seguir hundiéndose en su propia miseria. Pero, temiendo que fuera algo importante, no pudo evitar ver al menos el emisario.

Yurio.

Yuuri creía que nunca antes se había movido así de rápido. Desbloqueó el aparato y leyó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El mensaje era escueto y no especificaba mucho.

Yurio había ido a entrenar desde temprano al castillo de hielo, y le decía que después tendrían que terminar la charla.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri se incrementó.

Estaba avergonzado.

Yurio había dado el paso que Yuuri no había sido capaz de dar para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, y Yuuri únicamente las había hecho peores tras restregarse como animal necesitado contra el cuerpo ajeno.

—Agggh

Un sonido desesperado y casi agonizante abandonó su garganta, al tiempo que dejaba el aparato olvidado en algún lugar y hundía su cuerpo entre el manojo de sábanas que había sobre su cama.

Yuuri no quería salir.

Para nada. Si era posible, nunca.

El sentimiento de desesperación y estrés no era extraño para él. Lo había sentido muchísimas veces, desde niño, en Detroit, y cuando estaba a punto de participar en una competencia.

Los motivos que lo causaban siempre eran diferentes, pero la respuesta de su cuerpo siempre era la misma.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual, Yuuri no se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba anidando.

Los omegas normalmente _anidaban_ como preparación de para el celo. Y, era un proceso bastante personal, diferente de omega en omega. Algunos limpiaban como locos, movían muebles y cambiaban cosas de lugar. Otros desechaban la mitad de cosas de una habitación, cocinaban cantidades industriales de comida, y otros tantos, tan sólo se preparaban una taza de té.

Yuuri, por su parte, era el omega más literal que hubiera conocido. Pues su manía de anidar, era casi construir un nido propiamente dicho con las frazadas. Envolviéndose de pies a cabeza y alejándose del mundo.

Normalmente eso siempre servía para ponerlo en calma. Rodeado únicamente de su esencia, haciéndole sentir completo y en paz. Si hubiera compartido su celo con alguien, probablemente le hubiera gustado tener prendas de esa persona también.

Victor y él nunca habían logrado compartir un celo, pues Yuuri había preferido saltarse esa temporada libre de supresores, ya que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse por completo al apartamento que compartían ambos en Rusia, y no quería hacer destrozos en el lugar sólo en la preparación. Luego, la temporada ya había empezado. Yuuri había pensado tomarse su tiempo libre de supresores al final de esa temporada, pero el bebé había alterado por completo sus planes.

No.

Demonios.

Yuuri no quería pensar en Victor. O en nada que se relacionara con él.

La sola idea lo hacía sentirse mal.

Obligó a su mente a pensar en Yurio. Yurio quien no le traía recuerdos dolorosos y cuya esencia era potente y tranquilizadora. Yurio estaba bien, Yurio era seguro.

Y, Yuuri sabía que esa clase de pensamientos sólo se debían al instinto. Una respuesta común ante el estrés. Todo le gritaba que se aferrara a Yurio pues estaba cerca, era seguro, y estaba dispuesto.

Yuuri lo sabía.

Pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

* * *

_Victor había sugerido que contrataran una enfermera._

_Después del horrible susto que había vivido, el doctor había sugerido constante descanso. Eso quería decir, que Yuuri no debería dejar la cama mucho tiempo. Los trotes matutinos estaban prohibidos, al igual que cualquier clase de esfuerzo._

_Pero caminar por el apartamento y cocinar no eran esfuerzos. Y, al menos eso, quería que Victor entendiera._

_—Aun así creo que sería necesario— Acababan de regresar de un control, una ecografía y examen físico. El bebé parecía estar bien, su pared endometrial seguía siendo demasiado delgada. Pero el pequeño o pequeña se sostenía con fuerza, como todo un luchador. Yuuri no podía evitar que una pequeña ola de orgullo le llenara. Su bebé estaba bien y peleando. Él también tenía que esforzarse—No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo aquí, Yuuri._

_Bufó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri._

_Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, con Victor detrás de él, abrazándole con delicadeza. Las luces estaban bajas y Makkachin dormía en el pie de la cama._

_Yuuri tuvo que aguantar las ganas de suspirar, concentrándose mejor en la comodidad que era la cama y Victor a su lado._

_—Pero yo no estoy solo…_

_Dijo._

_Victor dio un pequeño salto._

_Bingo._

_—Yuuri…_

_—Nuestro bebé siempre me acompaña—Murmuró, logrando que Victor ahogara un gemido de derrota en su hombro._

_Victor era increíblemente sentimental._

_—Yuuri…—Se quejó nuevamente—Eso no es justo—dijo, llevando una de sus manos sobre el estómago de Yuuri, acariciando ligeramente—él es tan pequeño…_

_— ¿Él?—preguntó Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

_Victor asintió contra su hombro._

_—Soñé con él, Yuuri—La voz de Victor tenía un tinte soñador que podría compararse únicamente con el de un niño—Un pequeño niño con tu cabello y tus ojos, con mi risa y mi nariz. Caminando en el hielo, viniendo hacia nosotros._

_Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen._

_—Aleksei se veía muy feliz allí._

_— ¿Aleksei?_

_Victor volvió a asentir._

_— ¿No te parece un bonito nombre?—Dijo, mientras acomodaba mejor su rostro—A-lek-sei—volvió a repetir, entonando sílaba por sílaba con cariño—Era el nombre de un rey, y también el nombre de mi padre… Siempre me pareció que sonaba encantador._

_Yuuri trató de imaginarlo por un momento._

_Aleksei Nikiforov._

_Sonrió como un tonto._

_Sonaba precioso._

_—O también podría ser Luka, ¿tiene un tono más japonés, verdad?—Victor parecía estar monologando así que probablemente no esperaba una respuesta, Yuuri asintió de igual manera—Significa Luz, y es un poco como la realidad, ¿no? Nuestro pequeñito es como una lucecita…_

_Yuuri tuvo que morderse el labio, para no decir nada._

_—Yasha, también-Continuó—Era el nombre de un caballero, en un cuento infantil que yo adoraba. Fue el primer regalo que recuerdo de mi padre. ¡Aunque el protagonista llevaba un atuendo anticuado!—Y una pequeña risa— ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestro bebé heredaría tu horrible gusto por los trajes, Yuri? Sería una desgracia…_

_Esta vez, Yuuri no pudo evitar reír como no lo había hecho en buen tiempo._

_Completamente feliz._

_Esperó un momento a calmarse por completo. Tomó aire, y habló._

_—Sigues diciendo nombres de niños, Vitenka—Formó el nombre con cariño, todo el que le nacía en ese momento— ¿No has pensado que podríamos tener a una bebita?_

_No era difícil de imaginar, una pequeña con el rostro de Yuuri y con el hermoso cabello de Victor._

_Victor pareció meditarlo un segundo._

_Y, cuando Yuuri creyó que se había quedado sin ideas, habló._

_—Misha… Misha—repitió. Otro silencio—Por ser un regalo de dios._

_Yuuri asintió, sin decir nada más, dejando que el silencio les envolviera y concentrándose únicamente en su aroma y el de Victor uniéndose en uno solo, llenando toda la habitación._

_—Pero sabes, Yuuri—murmuró Victor mucho después, cuando Yuuri ya casi se había abandonado al reino del sueño—El nombre que elijamos terminará siendo perfecto. Porque le pertenecerá a nuestro pequeño…_

_Yuuri habría querido concordar, pero estaba demasiado cansado._

_Victor besó su hombro, antes de murmurar._

_—Descansa, moye solntse_

 

* * *

 

Yuri regresó a Yutopia ya muy entrada la noche.

Había pasado todo el día intentando distraerse entre la pista de hielo y las atracciones que podía dar Hasetsu. No se sentía listo para regresar y encarar a Yuuri.

Creía que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo la noche anterior, pero eso no había terminado como él creía.

Lo malo, era que tampoco podía decir que había sido un final desagradable.

Eso lo hacía todo aún más confuso.

Yuuri había sido lo más cercano a un enamoramiento juvenil que Yuri hubiera tenido. Se había visto atraído por el omega, primero, por su increíble secuencia de pasos y lo cautivador de sus movimientos. Su cuerpo parecía producir música, aun cuando sus saltos fueran patéticos.

Yuuri Katsuki era arte hecho persona.

Y Yuri Plisetski se había dado cuenta de eso.

Muchísimo antes que Victor.

Pero el destino había parecido empeñado en reírse en su cara de las maneras más irónicas ese año. Haciendo que ambos terminaran en el compromiso menos ortodoxo que Yuri hubiera podido ver alguna vez.

Yuri había escuchado, muchísimas veces, que el primer amor es el que más lastima. El que más huellas deja. Y, por eso, el que uno termina recordando para siempre.

Yuri no estaba seguro de aquello, pues Yuuri nunca había sabido de sus sentimientos, y ellos nunca habían sido nada. Pero ciertamente dolía, cada vez que veía el brillo de esos horribles anillos en sus dedos.

Un año pasó, y Yuri creía que sus sentimientos se habían quedado enterrados. Pues Yuuri y Victor, realmente no eran malas personas. Sólo demasiado intensos a veces para el pobre espíritu de Yuri.

Además-

Beka había llegado a su vida.

Yuri no sabía exactamente cómo era estar enamorado. Pues aún ahora, a veces le gustaba fingir que lo que había sentido por Yuuri era admiración y frustración. Pero estaba seguro, que los movimientos graciosos en su estómago y la falta de pensamiento lógico era una buena señal.

Lo cual, nuevamente, hacía esto aún peor.

Su corazón se sentía dividido. Y él se sentía un poco enfermo.

—Ah, Yurio—Le saludó Mari, una vez Yuri tuvo la suficiente determinación para regresar. Yuuri no estaba en la recepción, lo cual era un poco preocupante. Yuri quería hablar con él. No sería fácil si se estaba escondiendo.

— ¿Y tazón de cerdo?—Preguntó.

Mari pareció meditarlo un momento, para luego tomar el cigarrillo que descansaba en sus labios, y soltar una pequeña cantidad de humo muy lentamente.

—En su cuarto… creo que está estresado.

Yurio elevó una ceja.

—No ha querido dejar su nido en toda la mañana.

Mari hablaba como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero Yurio sintió que la vergüenza regresaba a él, junto con la molestia.

Refunfuñó, girando y listo para derribar la puerta del idiota a golpes si era necesario.

—Estás preocupado.

Dijo Mari. Él se detuvo.

_‘Estás preocupado’_

También habían sido las palabras de Otabek, hacía meses atrás, cuando todo se había ido a la mierda. Cuando Victor parecía más un muerto en vida y Yuuri había entrado en lo que parecía un voto de silencio autoimpuesto.

Preocupado parecía una etiqueta de burla a como Yuri se había sentido en ese momento.

Pero, de alguna manera, dicho por Otabek no se sentía así. Quizá era porque el entendimiento estaba pintado en sus ojos en ese momento, o porque su voz era comprensiva pero no condescendiente. Pero había sido suficiente como para que Yuri terminara de quebrarse.

Otabek era el único que había logrado que se abriera. Que confesara el miedo y la tristeza que la situación le había causado. La frustración contra todo, el enojo contra Victor, la increíble y profunda tristeza que le producía el sólo pensar en Yuuri.

‘ _Lo quieres’_

Había dicho Otabek, una vez el silencio entre los intentos por acallar sus sollozos se hizo demasiado largo.

Yuri recordaba que le había mirado como si hubiera le hubiera ofendido. Pero no había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

No podía mentirle a Otabek.

‘ _Lo quieres, Yuri’_

Y estaba sonriendo. Porque Otabek siempre parecía tener sonrisas para él.

Aunque esa última, había tenido ligeros rezagos de algo más. Algo que Yuri no quería terminar de entender. Porque conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien.

Tenía un poco de triste aceptación.

Sólo Otabek sabía completamente de sus sentimientos para Yuuri. Aunque eso no significaba que supiera todo lo que Yuri sentía.

Yuri se obligó a dejar ese tren de pensamientos. No servirían en este momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de Yuuri.

Tocó la madera un momento. No podía oler absolutamente nada. No era extraño, los cuartos de los omegas normalmente eran a prueba de esencia, así que nada entraba o salía. Era bueno para su tranquilidad.

En alguien como Yuuri, pensó con gracia, era más que necesario.

Golpeó un par de veces.

—Yuuri…

Llamó, con voz trémula.

Esperó unos segundos, Yuuri le respondió.

—Pasa…

No era bueno entrar al nido de un omega en estrés sin su permiso. Yuri ya lo tenía. Tragó duro.

Yuri había estado sólo en contacto con una pequeña cantidad de omegas en su vida. Su propio abuelo era un alfa, y la mayoría de sus compañeros también. Su madre había sido una omega, pero ella había partido demasiado pronto como para que supiera cómo se comportaban. Sin embargo, estaban los libros y las clases. Yuri sabía en teoría cómo eran.

Pero verlos era algo completamente distinto.

Yuuri estaba en cama, sentado y envuelto en una maraña de frazadas como si estas pudieran protegerle del mundo, el cuarto entero había cambiado de posición, Yuuri había llevado todo un poco más cerca de él.

Yuri se acercó despacio, casi con inseguridad.

— ¿Yurio?—llamó Yuuri, levantando la cabeza y observándole directamente. Tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados, probablemente porque no llevaba gafas y era difícil reconocer sus facciones más finas.

Yuri respiró profundamente. Podía olfatearlo.

El estrés, la preocupación, el increíble desasosiego.

Yuri odiaba relacionar esas cosas con Yuuri.

—Yuuri—volvió a repetir. Como si de pronto decir su nombre fuera algún tipo de mantra que hiciera que todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Aunque antes no hubiera sido capaz de decirlo una sola vez, optando por apodos y demases—Está bien.

Dijo. Aunque sabía que era mentira.

Nada estaba bien.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

La persona que quería estaba allí, sufriendo. Y su cuerpo entero le gritaba que alejara el dolor. Se acomodó a su lado en la cama, alentado por la falta de rechazo, haciendo que la cabeza de Yuuri descansara bajo su mentón, y envolviendo el cuerpo contrario con los brazos.

Yuri nunca había consolado a alguien, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Lo más cercano que conocía de eso eran las palabras de su abuelo, y las acciones de Otabek. Pero él no quería pensar en ninguno de ellos en ese momento. Se sentía incorrecto.

Así que hizo lo único que podía, dejando que Yuuri inhalara su esencia todo lo que quisiera, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para alejar cualquier cosa que le atormentara. O eso quería, pues no pudo detenerse por mucho tiempo.

La habitación estaba llena del aroma de Yuuri. Dulce e invitante. Omega. Mucho más dulce que nada que hubiera olido antes, y; en ese momento, parecía lo más apetecible que alguna vez le hubieran acercado.

Hacía que un extraño cosquilleo se formara en la boca de su estómago y que su boca comenzara a salivar, volviéndose amarga.

Yuri llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Yuuri, acariciando ligeramente, con delicadeza que probablemente nadie esperaría de él. Levantándolo, despacio.

No debería. Porque Yuuri sólo estaba reaccionado así por el estrés.

No debería, porque él aún estaba demasiado confundido.

Claro que sabía que no debería.

Pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Y, el niño que aún vivía dentro de él, aquel a quien le habían arrebatado a su amor antes de que pudiera siquiera luchar por él. La parte alfa suya que aún gruñía lastimada, le pedía que siguiera.

Al fin tenía lo que quería. Sería tonto dejarle ir.

Porque- aún le quería.

Y-

Y, cuando es Yuuri quien inicia el beso esta vez. Yuri no tienen ningún argumento razonable para no devolvérselo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: What a ride, eh?  
> Seré muy sincera, no sabía exactamente qué hacer con este capítulo. Consulté con mi querida Fran la trama que le estaba pensando, y ella pareció estar de acuerdo, ¡así que seguí con la idea! Está teniendo una construcción más lenta de lo que esperaba, y realmente creí que los capítulos serían más largos. Pero vamos avanzando. No creí que habría tantos flash backs en esta historia… ahora me siento tonta por creer que podría hacerlos entrar todos en un solo capítulo sin que fuera muy tedioso.  
> Creo que va un poco mejor así, en paralelo.  
> Nota aparte: Lo que ocurre con Yuuri es lo que uno llamaría imprinting, normalmente sólo ocurre con omegas en celo. Pero, también puede pasar con omegas en gran estado de estrés.  
> Oh, también. Pronto iniciaré clases. Pero, intentaré actualizar seguidamente. Quiero que este sea el primer fanfic que termino. He estado en muchos fandom antes, pero nunca he terminado ningún long-fic… ay.


	6. Cuando te veo a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I can't find my way home anymore'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Primero que nada, unas gigantescas disculpas por tardar tanto. Resulta que no fui capaz de terminar este capítulo antes de que iniciaran mis clases,  y terminó siendo más corto que los anteriores. Pero, siento que este debía ser así.
> 
> El inicio de clases y otras tantas cositas me tenían frustrada, y aunque se supone que en teoría ya sabía lo que pasaría, no me podía llevar a mí misma a escribir algo.
> 
> El día de hoy decidí darme el autoempujón- casi literal- volviendo a la pista de mi ciudad, y quedándome hasta que sintiera que ya nada me molestaba. ¡Sirvió! Al menos.

 

_Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a las visitas._

_—Vamos, respira conmigo._

_Los amigos de Victor y suyos habían incrementado sus pequeñas visitas. Y habían traído muchos regalos para Yuuri._

_Cosas que supuestamente ayudaban a los omegas en el periodo de espera, pantuflas, cremas, incluso velas aromatizantes._

_Yuuri aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a semejante atención._

_—Yuuri—la voz puntual de Lilia lo levantó de su pequeña ensoñación, haciendo que asintiera y soltara una pequeña respuesta afirmativa._

_Pero, si Yuuri aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a las atenciones de sus compañeros patinadores, nada podría haberlo preparado para tener a la mismísima Lilia en su apartamento; mirándole con el ceño fruncido y pidiéndole que respirara al son- como si le pidiera que realizara una compleja secuencia de pasos._

_—Esto es útil, Yuuri. Adelante._

_Yuuri se obligó a calmarse. Y, tomando aire, siguió las indicaciones que la alfa le hubiera dado._

_Yuuri nunca hubiera pensado en Lilia como una mujer particularmente ‘maternal’, no en el sentido de que fuera incapaz de proveer amor y protección. Pues las miradas que le dedicaba a Yurio cada vez que salía al hielo eran claro reflejo del increíble cariño que le tenía._

_Pero, Yuuri no pensaba en ella como la clase de mujer que supiera los pequeños trucos y larguísimas desventuras que podía traer un embarazo._

_Lilia era un alfa y la única relación larga y duradera que le habían conocido había sido con otro alfa, Yakov. Ella nunca había tenido hijos ni había criado bebés._

_‘Mi padre era un omega’ Había respondido simplemente, ante la mirada sorprendida y algo curiosa que Yuuri le había regalado cuando ella había explicado con parsimonia y lentitud qué clase de respiraciones y ejercicios podía hacer. Ella había nacido en una de las partes menos agraciadas de Rusia y su familia había sido bastante humilde, su padre había llevado a término a seis niños además de ella._

_Ellos eran de una pequeña comunidad, su manada familiar tenía a varios miembros beta, que eran hermanos de su padre omega. Sus dos padres la habían criado a ella y a sus dos primeros hermanos, el resto habían sido criados como hijos de las parejas beta que no podían concebir._

_Era una de las organizaciones de manadas más viejas que había._

_Así que, Lilia había visto su justa cantidad de partos y había ayudado a su padre en algunos. Estaba mucho más acostumbrada a las molestias del embarazo y qué hacer para calmarlas que cualquier otro presente en su pequeño círculo._

_—Lo haces bien—Felicitó Lilia, luciendo complacida._

_Una pequeña sonrisa decoraba sus labios y le miraba sin apartar la vista del movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho._

_Yuuri admitiría luego que la mirada de Lilia aún le daba un par de sentimientos encontrados, era penetrante aun cuando sus ojos eran amables y le hacían sentir ligeramente nervioso. Ella no le gritaba como lo haría normalmente durante clases, pero aun así sentía que si no realizaba todo al pie de la letra recibiría una gigante reprimenda._

_— ¿Estarás bien?_

_Por eso. Cuando ella finalmente volvió a hablar. No estaba seguro de cómo responder._

_Yuuri detuvo su ejercicio, mirándola ligeramente confundido._

_— ¿Eh?_

_Lilia pareció pensar un segundo cómo expresaría lo siguiente._

_—Victor. ¿Estarás bien cuando se vaya?_

_Oh._

_Las clasificatorias._

_Yuuri se obligó a tragar en seco._

_Sus hormonas estaban comenzando a alborotarse, y era cierto que cada vez que Victor dejaba el apartamento había una pequeña parte suya que se sentía por demás intranquila._

_Pero era algo normal, era una respuesta hormonal y Yuuri era lo suficientemente coherente como para saber que no iba a pasar nada malo._

_Puede que le tomara un poco, pero él podría controlar ese ridículo sentimiento de desasosiego._

_—Sí—Respondió. Lilia sólo le miraba sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Yuuri, sintió que tenía que reafirmarlo—Lo estaré._

_Su voz se sentía más firme._

_Lilia esbozó una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa._

_—Eres una persona muy particular, Yuuri Katsuki._

_Dijo, aunque Yuuri no terminó de entender por qué._

_—Supongo que es por eso que Yura siempre está hablando de ti._

_Un sonrojo se coloreó en las mejillas de Yuuri._

_De alguna manera, eso le hacía sentir mejor._

 

* * *

 

Victor siempre llegaba temprano.

Era quizá por la costumbre de madrugar que había estado presente en él desde que fuera un niño y le había seguido en sus años de adultez.

Pero, aunque se levantara temprano y soliera ser el primero en presentarse al rink de entrenamiento, eso no quería decir que fuera el más cooperativo de los estudiantes.

Victor estaba lo suficientemente consiente de sí mismo como para aceptar eso.

Se saltaba, a veces, partes importantes del calentamiento cuando era más joven. Demasiado impaciente por poder entrar al hielo. No escuchaba los consejos de Yakov, decidiendo que a veces –muchas veces- era mejor escuchar a su instinto y simplemente hacer lo que le dictara el corazón.

Se quedaba horas extras practicando, casi lesionándose más de una vez.

Y su natural apego por el espectáculo, dentro y fuera del hielo, lo habían hecho la comidilla de los paparazzi más de una vez. Por buenas y _malas_ razones. Por verdaderas y muchas veces falsas acusaciones.

Cierto era que Victor, con el estilo de vida que llevaba y con la clase de vibras que despedía, parecía tener el perfil estereotípico para esa clase de escándalos.

Clamar su inocencia delante de Yakov no ayudaba mucho cuando su rostro estaba plasmado en todos los periódicos del país.

Aun así, Victor siempre solía salir bien parado de esas clases de problemas. Debía agradecerle a su encanto natural, probablemente.

Sin embargo, esa mañana Victor había despertado más que dispuesto a, por primera vez, intentar _escuchar_ realmente qué era lo que su entrenador tenía para decirle.

Ya estaba calentando, asegurándose de realizar todos los estiramientos que Yakov siempre le pedía y que él mismo hubiera exigido cuando aún tenía el título de entrenador encima, cuando notó que Mila entraba por la puerta, charlando alegremente con la tan mentada novia que hubiera conseguido.

Decir que Victor encontraba la relación entre Mila y Sara Crispino algo sorpresivo sería mentir. Aunque muchos en el rink –particularmente Yurio- habían expresado su sorpresa –y animadversión ante el incremento de personas con relaciones amorosas en el lugar- Victor las había visto interactuar desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás. Mila y él no eran realmente cercanos, no de la manera que ella lo era con Yurio, pero Victor tenía un lugar especial para cada miembro del equipo ruso en su corazón.

Además, había visto el descaradamente claro coqueteo que ese par había estado sosteniendo durante la recepción de su boda en Hasetsu.

—Ah, Victor—Saludó Mila con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y con la mano libre que no se encontraba sosteniendo la de Sara.

—Buenos días, Mila, Sara.

Respondió con una sonrisa. Una que parecía ser un poco menos plástica que la que había estado poniendo esos últimos meses.

— ¿Viniste con Michelle acaso?—Preguntó a Sara, en parte porque quería mantener el ambiente de familiaridad presente y también porque no se sentía completamente listo para preguntar lo que realmente quería.

Yurio, después de todo, aún no estaba en la pista.

Sara parpadeó sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado que él se fuera a dirigir a ella de manera directa.

—Oh no—negó efusivamente, haciendo que su aroma cambiara un poco, parecía que la afirmación la había divertido—Mickey tiene que aprender a vivir un poquito lejos de mí, esta última semana era sólo para Mila—completó antes enredarse en uno de los brazos de la muchacha y sonreír con gusto.

Victor rió un poco ante la respuesta.

Mila, quien le miraba con una expresión difícil de leer, comenzó a andar hacia los cambiadores llevando a su novia con ella.

—Volveremos en un rato—dijo, aunque no era necesario. Era un poco triste, que sus compañeros parecieran aún caminar sobre cascarones de huevo a su alrededor. Todos eran extremadamente cuidadosos, hacían que Victor sintiera que había una barrera increíblemente inmensa levantada que lo separaba a él del resto del mundo.

Aunque, no era como si pudiera quejarse exactamente, eso había sido mucho de su culpa.

Lo que lo llevaba nuevamente al tema que había estado queriendo evitar.

Yurio.

Desde antes del campeonato europeo, su relación con el otro alfa había caído miserablemente en picada. Ambos habían sido como una bomba de tiempo desde hacía ya varios meses atrás, pero el detonante no había aparecido sino hasta que Yuuri hubiera dejado Rusia.

El desastre que había seguido, alcanzó proporciones que Victor aún no quería cuantificar.

Yurio no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, sólo delante de las cámaras y para entrevistas. Aun así, no había que ser particularmente observador para notar el plano desinterés y la completa apatía que adoptaba Yurio cada vez que hablaban de Victor, o que se veía obligado a compartir espacio con él.

Victor sabía que se tendría que haber disculpado. Pero, y aunque no lo pareciera por su exterior amigable y juguetón, Victor era un hombre increíblemente orgulloso. Normalmente se ponía malhumorado por cosas pequeñas y ridículas, y armaba drama por cosas que probablemente harían reir a otras personas.

Empero, cuando le golpeaban profundo, en aquellos lugares que él reservaba únicamente para él, en aquellos lugares que realmente estaban conectados con su corazón- que era tan frágil como el cristal. Victor respondía. Si alguien lo atacaba, él lo hacía de vuelta.

Aferrándose al resentimiento y a la amargura lo suficiente como para no dejar que nadie tocara esa fibra nuevamente.

Pero era Yuri. El niño que había visto crecer desde un pequeño principito en el hielo a una imagen casi completa del tigre de Rusia que había querido ser durante tantos años.

Victor no podía dejar que semejantes sentimientos siguieran presentes ante ellos.

Victor esperó. Observando la puerta del rink con la mirada anhelante, ignorando a Mila y Sara que ya habían regresado, y escuchando a Yakov pero regresando a su labor de guardar la entrada como un perro.

Victor esperó.

Pero Yuri nunca apareció.

 

* * *

 

**_FGR_SKTING_ ** _20:10 ayer. Comentarios 1300_

_¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído esto?_

**_“Patinador artístico omega, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov con un bollito en el horno [FOTOS INÉDITAS]”_ **

_Copiaré un pequeño extracto del texto, para quienes no puedan abrir el link pues la página es pesada._

_< < ¿Es una pancita eso que vemos? El patinador artístico y medallista de oro japonés Yuuri Katsuki, esposo del pentacampeón mundial Victor Nikiforov, parece tener algo más que musculatura bajo esas capas de ropa. ¿Será que nos sorprenderán pronto con un primogénito que herede la tradición ganadora?>>_

_¿Qué creen, muchachos?_

_¡¿Pronto estaríamos viendo ya a pequeños Victor deslizándose en el hielo?!_

  * **_Nikifovozz:_**



_Alto. Alto. Alto._

_¿Qué? No me tomen a mal, Estoy tan emocionada como cualquiera con noticias así- pero_

_¿No parece un poco pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan enlazados? ¡No han pasado ni dos años!_

  * **_King_12:_**



**_Nikifovozz_ ** _Bueno, para ser justos, las parejas enlazadas tienen cachorros mucho más rápido que eso, ¿no?_

_No podría hablar por experiencia, pues soy un beta, pero creo que era algo que se veía venir tarde o temprano._

  * **_Axxel:_**



_¡Demonios! El celular no quiere cargar las condenadas fotos._

_¿Algún alma caritativa que me pueda decir si son reales? O sólo un triste y refrito click-bait._

**_#PorFavor #MiNecesidadEsReal_ **

  * **_Ladyunderthewater:_**



_No lo sé, esas fotos son demasiado borrosas… ¿dónde se supone que estaban esos paparazis? Katsuki parece estar saliendo a despedir a alguien a la puerta._

_Parecen fotos tomadas por un aficionado. No creeré nada hasta que haya una confirmación real de la fuente._

  * **_Skaterlunatic:_**



_Ditto con el comentario de lady, las fotos son demasiado malas como para creerlas._

_Aunque, si fueran ciertas, sería una pena. Katsuki tiene una carrera aún delante de él, los bebés son geniales y todo, pero esto sería como un gran paso atrás._

**_#SóloDigo._ **

  * **_Rin_Rin:_**



_Perdón por romper su burbuja._

_Pero esto claramente es pura especulación y fotos tomadas con pésimo ángulo y por un amateur._

_¡Estamos hablando de Victor-jodido-Nikiforov! La clara representación física de ve grande o vete a casa, ¿Creen que sus redes sociales no hubieran estallado ante la simple sospecha de que su tan-querido-omega estuviera en cinta? Pfff ¡Por favor!_

  * **_Sweetbum:_**



_No lo sé, muchachos._

_Soy una omega con tres hermosos niños ya, y creo que puedo reconocer una pequeña barriga de embarazo donde la vea. Aún con esas fotos, me parece que realmente hay un pequeñito o pequeñita allí dentro-_

_Llámenme emotiva o lo que quieran, ¡Pero me parece muy emocionante!_

_¡Los Nikiforov y un pequeño cachorro! ¡Es una imagen de película!_

  * **_Daddy_nikiforov:_**



**_Sweetbum_ ** _Eso es algo tan omega para decir. Que tierna._

_Quizá Victor sólo quiere conservar un poco de privacidad, ¿no han pensado en eso? Pffff- vamos, ¡A la gente también le gusta tener cosas para sí! Si Katsuki y él no han dicho algo al respecto,  alguna razón tendrán._

  * **_EdgeLord12:_**



**_Daddy_nikiforov Rin_Rin_ ** _¿Acaso están insinuando algo? Porque esos comentarios suenan como algo así…_

_¿No anuncio oficial ni extrema parafernalia aun sabiendo qué clase de alfa es Victor? ¡Vamos, el hombre incluso postea cuando compra alfombras! (por eso lo amamos, lol)_

_Quizá algún omega sacó los pies del plato un poco—_

  * **_Yuriangel69:_**



_Estoy esperando realmente que todos esos comentarios de arriba sean sólo obra de alguien demasiado aburrido para su propio bien. Y, que ustedes, compañeros fanáticos; no crean realmente semejantes sandeces._

_¡Nikiforov y Katsuki son **#Metas**! _

_No pueden apartar la vista el uno del otro ni por un segundo._

_Y, sea un bebé o no, sólo queda que les apoyen. Aunque no sean mis patinadores favoritos (ese espacio lo tendrá siempre mi amado Yuri) ¡Es lo que los fans de verdad hacen!_

**_#AlgoDeDecencia #SMH #WTHGente_ **

  * **_EdgeLord12:_**



_Bueno, Bueno. ¡Era sólo un decir! Nada por lo cual gruñirme._

_Espero que no, pero es algo que muchos además de mí deben estar pensando, seguramente._

  * **_Le_royking:_**



_Tratemos de mantener el ambiente ligero, chicos… no queremos atraer a ningún moderador. Estamos desviándonos del tema._

_Particularmente, no puedo ver nada en las fotos._

_Eso podría ser un bebé, como también pliegues de ropa acomodados de manera errónea._

_Admitiré que no me importa mucho, tampoco._

_Aunque eso significaría que Katsuki no participaría en los siguientes eventos, ¿verdad? Es una lástima… su participación en el Skate Canadá fue muy buena, me hubiera gustado ver su presentación mejorada._

  * **_JonIce:_**



_Con riesgo a sonar desagradable…_

_Me llena de tristeza, exactamente en esta época de la temporada._

_Qué desperdicio._

**_(Mostrar más)_ **

 

* * *

 

Yuuri despertó con el sol dándole directo en el rostro. Las cortinas habían estado acomodadas de tal manera que, si bien cubrían la mayor parte de la ventana, aún había una abertura que le ayudaba a levantarse temprano.

Uno creería que después de tantos años con un régimen de entrenamiento estricto su cuerpo se habría adecuado a madrugar, pero no era así. Yuuri aún tenía bastantes problemas con levantarse temprano.

Siempre quería quedarse un poco más en la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus sábanas y de lo caliente de su embargo.

Y, ahora, quería quedarse un poco más en cama también. Disfrutando del agradable aroma que Yurio le daba, y del calor que despedía su cuerpo.

Su mente aún algo confusa por el sueño que aún danzaba tras sus párpados no le ayudaba, rememorando cómo había sido sentir los labios del alfa contra los suyos, lo cálido de su aliento y lo agradable que había sido sentir la lengua de Yurio empujar contra sus labios, para encontrarse con la suya propia.

El enloquecedor aroma que había despedido Yurio, y cómo de bien se había sentido oler un poco del suyo mezclado en el. Sutil y dulce, completamente Yuuri.

Yuuri no hubiera querido describirse a sí mismo como un hombre demasiado necesitado, y aunque a veces admitiera que lo era, quería creer que podía controlar esa parte de su personalidad lo suficiente la mayor parte del tiempo como para que no se tradujera en algo negativo.

Pero, en ese momento, la parte racional de su cerebro parecía haberse apagado.

Sus dedos habían viajado hasta la nuca de Yurio, presionando con un poco más de fuerza, intentando que de alguna manera su rostro estuviera aún más cerca del suyo.

Las manos de Yurio habían viajado por su cintura, acariciando con cuidado. Y, habían estado así por lo que Yuuri bien habría podido creer había sido una eternidad.

Deteniéndose únicamente cuando Yuuri fue capaz de sentir el tan característico sabor de la saliva de Yurio cambiar.

Era fuerte y algo amargo.

Excitación.

Yuuri separó su rostro ligeramente, dejando que su vista se fijara en la de Yurio, observando bien lo dilatado de sus pupilas.

—Yuri—murmuró.

Él podía continuar.  Él, de hecho, sí podía.

En ese momento, no había nada en su mente que lo detuviera. Sólo tenía que continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo antes… Yurio, ciertamente, parecía dispuesto.

Él podía. Claro que podía.

Sin embargo, Yurio, pareció en desacuerdo con aquello. Le miró por un largo minuto, como si intentara leer su expresión. Después, llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Yuuri podía sentir la dureza de los músculos de Yuri contra los suyos, especialmente en la parte inferior de su anatomía. Pero, para su sorpresa, no hizo nada más.

Deteniéndose en una posición un poco incómoda pero suficientemente buena como para que Yuuri pudiera restregar su nariz contra él.

Yuuri sintió que podría llorar allí mismo.

Tomó aire, tratando de absorber toda la esencia de Yuri que pudiera.

Para luego dejarse abandonar al sueño.

Yuuri, ahora despierto y con la mente ya algo más limpia, podía recordar perfectamente todo aquello.

Y, aún ahora, con Yurio tan cerca de sí y aún dentro de su abrazo, quiso poner todo aquello lejos de su mente por un momento.

La tranquilidad estaba haciendo maravillas por sus nervios.

No quería destrozar su fragilidad mental pensando en todas las implicaciones de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

No, definitivamente no quería.

No aún.

Si era posible, nunca.

* * *

 

_Era una de las pocas tardes que Victor, de hecho, podía pasar en el apartamento._

_Yakov le había pedido que se tomara el día libre, en general._

_Su entrenador le conocía mejor que nadie en el rink-descontando a Yuuri, probablemente-y sabía cuándo era que su comportamiento ya dejaba su dramatismo natural y comenzaba a tonarse en algo a lo que realmente había que mirar con cuidado._

_No era que Victor estuviera descuidando su entrenamiento, para nada._

_Pero el correr de las semanas y con el incidente de los medios, los ánimos en su hogar no había estado tan bien como Victor quisiera._

_Yakov lo entendía, y por eso le había permitido pasar más tiempo con su esposo._

_Ni Yuuri, ni nadie realmente, sabía quién había tomado esas fotos. Se preguntó si sería uno de esos paparazi obsesivos que patrullaban las cercanías de su casa, esperando captar de alguna manera que alguien saliera e hiciera algo digno de fotografiarse._

_Victor no tenía particular desagrado por los paparazi._

_Al menos hasta ese momento._

_Yuuri había decidido mantener la noticia de su embarazo como un parcial secreto. Además de a los familiares inmediatos de Yuuri y a sus compañeros de rink, no le habían dicho a nadie aún._

_Ni siquiera a Phichit._

_Victor había cuestionado a Yuri sobre ese hecho una vez. Él, con una expresión algo avergonzada y parte insegura, le había dicho que no quería dar la noticia mientras estuviera así de delicado._

_Una vez estuviera más estable podría decírselo, y así evitar la parte donde su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él y saltar únicamente a la de Phichit emocionándose exageradamente por todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Yuuri._

_Yuuri de hecho, había hecho muchos planes para una vez estuviera más estable._

_Había hablado con él para que su madre viajara unas semana desde Hasetsu, Victor había estado más que emocionado aunque Yuuri había confesado que parte de él aún se sentía culpable por alejarla del trabajo._

_También había pensado que un buen momento para hacer un anuncio ‘oficial’ del embarazo, sería después de la segunda clasificatoria de Victor. Pues Yuuri no se vería capaz de participar en la propia._

_La salida de esas fotos había mandado todos sus pequeños planes a la basura._

_Victor no tenía problemas con compartir retazos de su vida con el mundo. No realmente. Incluso sobre su bebé aún no nato. Sólo se había mantenido silente por las peticiones de Yuuri, y porque el último susto que el pequeño les había dado había puesto a ambos en un estado de estrés que les había tomado un par de semanas quitarse._

_Pero Yuuri era una historia completamente diferente._

_No era un problema con los patrocinadores, o con alguna regulación. Tanto Victor como Yuuri ya habían hablado con sus patrocinadores. Y habían presentado sus razones por la repentina ausencia a la ISU._

_No, el problema no residía en ninguno de esos aspectos._

_Yuuri, siempre había sido alguien muy receloso con sus sentimientos. A pesar de ser una de las personas más emotivas que Victor hubiera conocido en algún momento, no era alguien que realmente dejara que sus sentires se reflejaran o que expresara lo que quería. Al menos no fuera del pequeño círculo que había construido ahora gracias a su nueva vida en Rusia._

_Yuuri era honesto con Victor, y era abierto con sus amigos. Tan sólo el año pasado esa palabra había parecido lograr extenderse mucho más allá de simplemente Phichit._

_Pero cuando se trataba de que el mundo le viera, Yuuri era muy poco constante con su actuar. Oscilando entre la seguridad que veía en la pista y la timidez que había tenido cuando apenas le había conocido._

_Lo más probable, era que el hecho de aún estar nervioso por todo lo que pasaba, hubiera influenciado en la respuesta tan negativa que había tenido Yuuri ante el problema._

_Sus planes no habían cambiado, no completamente._

_Yuuri había recibido una llamada desesperada de Phichit no muchas horas después de que todas las páginas de chismes sobre deporte se hubieran llenado de las fotos, lo que había llevado a una larguísima charla y a la mayor cantidad de suspiros que Victor hubiera escuchado provenir de Yuuri en un buen tiempo._

_Chris le había escrito a él, también. Aunque en su caso era uno de los tantos enlaces a la noticia seguido de una pregunta escueta. Un pequeño retorcijón de estómago se había hecho presente antes de que Victor escribiera la más larga respuesta de su vida. Él no había querido que su mejor amigo se enterara de esa manera._

_El anuncio ‘oficial’ del embarazo se realizaría después de la competencia clasificatoria, siento el campeonato Rostelecom el último en celebrarse en esta ocasión. Victor podría hacer un anuncio en ese momento –pues era claro qué clase de preguntas le lanzarían los reporteros tan pronto tuvieran la oportunidad de acorralarlo._

_Y, Victor aprovecharía la oportunidad para poder aclarar cualquier clase de duda y eliminar todos esos extraños y malintencionados rumores que parecían flotar las redes. A veces Victor odiaba un poco ser tan adicto a las redes sociales. Había demasiadas cosas allí que no quería leer._

_El sonido de la cuchara chocar con el plato le regresó a la realidad. Realidad donde él y Yuuri compartían el almuerzo, siendo acompañados por la radio que Victor normalmente nunca usaba._

_Yuuri había estado particularmente sombrío después de todo el escándalo._

_Era doloroso, no poder evitar que esa expresión deformara el normalmente alegre rostro de su esposo._

_—Yuuri—murmuró Victor, dejando de lado su propio plato y cubiertos._

_Yuuri elevó la mirada, al tiempo que el locutor de la radio comenzaba a hablar rápidamente._

_Victor agradecía que Yuuri no fuera fluente en ruso aún, podía entender algunas palabras y leer otro poco si se tomaba el tiempo necesario. Pero entender una conversación o a alguien hablando, no._

_Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar delante de él, estirando una mano invitante. Yuuri parpadeó confuso._

_—Toma mi mano, Yuuri—pidió._

_Yuuri, quien seguía luciendo confuso, dejó de lado lo que tenía en la mano y le hizo caso. Victor, con cuidado, le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Entrelazando los dedos de la mano que había tomado y dejando que su mano libre descansara en la cintura ajena._

_— ¿Victor?_

_Preguntó Yuuri._

_—Shhh—susurró, pegando sus labios al oído de Yuuri, dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran y dando un paso hacia atrás, llevándose a Yuuri con él._

_Se movía de un lado a otro, lentamente. Era un pequeño vals_

_La voz del locutor de la radio se perdió, y, la música comenzó a sonar._

_Así como estaban, con los cuerpos tan juntos, Victor no podía ver la expresión de Yuuri. Pero sí que pudo sentirle estremecerse._

_Era el dueto que habían interpretado hacía dos años sonando de nuevo._

_Yuuri, finalmente, se relajó ante su toque, dejando que su cabeza chocara contra su hombro, descansando. Victor sonrió ante el gesto, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su esposo._

_Victor abrió los labios, cuando el coro de la canción sonaba._

_—Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas. Que tengo miedo de perderte—Cantó a dueto, entonando lo mejor que podía, acariciando con devoción la cintura de Yuuri._

_Giraron un poco más, dejándose absorber por el conjunto de notas, y como estas se unían formando su melodía_

_—Partamos juntos…_

_Dijo Victor, sabiendo las letras de memoria._

_—Ahora estoy listo._

_Respondió Yuuri_

 

* * *

 

Yakov sintió que su cabeza retumbaba a la par de una vena que de seguro ya tenía dilatada en la sien.

Quizá, si respiraba y se refugiaba en que Victor por primera vez estaba escuchando lo que decía en meses, podría intentar calmar la clara migraña que ya estaba viniendo a arruinarle la tarde completamente.

—Uhm, ¿Entrenador Yakov?

Uno de sus estudiantes más recientes, un beta que apenas se había unido a sus filas en esa temporada y estaba teniendo algunos problemas clavando sus cuadruples, se acercó con una expresión que no ocultaba ni un poco la clara preocupación que sentía.

Yakov le miró con una ceja alzada.

El beta hizo un sonido agudo en el fondo de su garganta, antes de aclararla y preguntar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yakov probablemente ya se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo si no podía controlar el aroma que su cuerpo producía. Ciertamente, cuando uno llegaba a cierta edad el nivel de sus hormonas iba en caída –algo mucho más obvio con los omegas que con los alfas, pero presente en ambas castas- y la clase de respuesta y los cambios en su esencia eran un tanto más difíciles de percibir.

Quizá el horrible ceño fruncido y el hecho de que prácticamente estaba gruñendo también tenían mucho que ver allí.

Los betas tenían la tendencia de querer buscar la armonía en sus manadas. Fueran las familiares o las de trabajo, era algo que simplemente estaba escrito en su adn; no por nada los llamaban mediadores.

Yakov recordaba que, cuando aún era un joven patinador y estaba pensando en dedicarse completamente al campo del entrenamiento, creía firmemente que una manada funcional debería tener al menos un miembro beta por un miembro que fuera cualquier otra cosa. Mirando a su actual equipo se preguntó cómo era que había terminado casi inmerso en un mar de alfas.

Necesitaba un descanso de tanto drama.

— ¿Entrenador….?

Preguntó el muchacho nuevamente. Yakov simplemente se llevó la mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, sigue practicando ese salto.

El muchacho le miró un momento, con una mirada muy reflexiva, antes de asentir y patinar lejos a una esquina de la pista.

Yakov ahogó un suspiro y revisó su celular nuevamente.

Yura no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, y; si es que sus cálculos no le fallaban; la anterior había sido la llamada número 45 que no le contestaba.

Yuratcha había pedido permiso –en realidad sólo había anunciado que viajaría- antes de comenzar su entrenamiento riguroso para la nueva temporada. Yakov no entendía cuál era la necesidad, o si quiera a dónde demonios pensaba ir. Aunque, siendo sincero, parte de su instinto y uniendo un par de cosas que ya sospechaba; él creía tener una muy buena idea de cuál había sido el destino de Yura.

Oh, cómo deseaba que volviera a ser el chiquillo insoportable de quince años que no aguantaba tomarse una estúpida foto con la primera cosa que viera y dejar que todo el mundo supiera dónde estaba gracias a las _maravillas_ del internet. Sólo para comprobarlo.

Yakov extrañaba al quinceañero Yuri.

El Yuri que aún necesitaba su ayuda para hacer el _check-in_ en el hotel porque era demasiado vago para hacerlo él mismo, el Yuri que cuando estaba demasiado enfadado con el mundo se encerraba en el cuarto del apartamento que compartían ellos junto a Lilia y no dejaba que nadie se acercara, pero luego de un rato aceptaba el chocolate caliente que Yakov le dejaba en la puerta.

Yakov nunca había tenido hijos. Pero, después de Victor, Yuri probablemente había sido lo más cercano que pudiera tener a uno, también.

Y no hay cosas que odie un padre más que ver a sus hijos lastimarse. Mucho menos entre ellos.

Yakov llevó sus ojos hacia Victor, que si bien había estado repasando religiosamente los primeros intentos de una rutina, parecía tener la mirada ligeramente dirigida hacia la puerta del rink, como si esperara que alguien entrara en cualquier momento.

Yakov apretó los dientes, y volvió a marcar el número.

 

* * *

 

_La competencia de Victor era en menos de dos días. Y, aunque Yuuri hubiera querido que él se fuera antes para poder descansar, Victor se había negado tajantemente._

_Yuuri incluso había esperado que Yakov dijera algo, pero al parecer el viejo alfa entendía más de lo qdue quisiera la reticencia de Victor a dejar su lado. Mucho más en un momento como ese._

_No ayudaba para nada que Yuuri sintiera que su cuerpo estaba… ‘mal’ desde hacía unos días. No había manera correcta de ponerlo, no era como si hubiera algo particularmente que lo estuviera molestando. Era sólo un constante sentimiento de agobio y desasosiego que le invadía, empezaba desde la base de su estómago y se expandía por todo su cuerpo._

_Yuuri trataba de alejar el sentimiento acariciando su vientre, y repitiendo los ejercicios de respiración que Lilia le había enseñado._

_O, recordando la última visita que había tenido al doctor, donde amablemente el galeno les había informado del posible sexo de su bebé._

_Un varón._

_Yuuri y Victor se habían sentido sobre la luna ese día._

_Aunque el deseo de Victor de pasar larguísimas horas sobre la cama, discutiendo del posible nombre de su pequeño, y repitiendo el elegido mil veces hasta que se sintiera tan natural como respirar al salir de su labios; había tenido que posponerse._

_Pues Victor tenía entrenamiento y Yuuri no se sentía realmente con ganas de algo más que recostarse y abandonarse al sueño por lo que quedara del día._

_Su cachorro no tenía nombre aún, pero Yuuri encontraba tranquilidad sabiendo que al menos ahora podían pensarle uno con más seriedad._

_Victor había llegado a Moscú y ya había presentado su programa corto, quedando bastantes puntos adelante del resto de patinadores, claramente en el primer lugar._

_Pero, aunque Yuuri debería estar sintiéndose contento y celebrando por su marido, no podía evitar que el malestar que le venía acompañando desde hacía unos días lo distrajera._

_Suspiró, esperando que una vez Victor regresara, la ansiedad que parecía no querer dejarlo, finalmente desapareciera._

_El día del programa libre de la copa Rostelecom. Yuri despertó como cualquier otra mañana._

_Con las lamidas delicadas de makacchin en su rostro, y con el peso extra en su estómago._

_El día del programa libre de la copa Rostlecom. Yuri despertó, un poco diferente a como solía hacerlo._

_El sentimiento de disconfort y el creciente estrés parecían incapaz de abandonarle ese día. No hizo otra cosa que acrecentarse mientras esperaba que fuera hora para poder ver la presentación de Victor. El reloj no había llegado a marcar el medio día, cuando ocurrió._

_La molestia y el malestar que lo había estado acompañando, estalló como un profundo cólico en la parte más alta de su vientre. Tan fuerte que lo obligó a doblarse sobre si mismo, ahogando un gemido._

_Makkachin a su lado comenzó a ladrar desesperado._

_Yuuri intentó calmarle, pues su desesperación sólo hacía que la propia creciera. Y sus feromonas de pánico sólo lograban hacer que el pobre animal aullara con más fuerza. En un círculo viciosos de horror._

_Una nueva contracción le golpeó, haciéndole gritar esta vez, y obligándole a apoyar su cuerpo enteramente contra el suelo._

_Probablemente hubiera lanzado un par de gritos desaforados, no estaba seguro. El dolor no le había dejado pensar bien. Ni el dolor, ni los aullidos de desesperación de Makkachin._

_Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo era que habían entrado a su apartamento, o quién era el que había llamado a los paramédicos._

_Ya que en ese momento, además del dolor, sólo podía concentrarse en la humedad que rodeaba sus piernas, y en el horrible olor a sangre que llenaba el lugar._

_Lo último que Yuuri recordaba, era el techo de la ambulancia._

_Oscuridad._

_Y, luego, la luz del día._

_En una habitación de hospital demasiado amplia, con un doctor sin expresión que estaba junto a él, listo para darle la peor noticia que habría podido esperar._

_Mucho después, Yuuri se enteraría que Victor había ganado la competencia._

_Victor había ganado, pero ellos habían perdido._

 

* * *

 

Otabek detuvo sus pasos a un par de metros del rink.

Almaty era preciosa en las mañanas, con el cielo límpido y solo un par de sonidos de aves de fondo. Estaba feliz de poder haber regresado a su ciudad natal para entrenar, después de tantísimos años lejos de casa.

Inspiró todo lo que pudo, dejando que el aire de la mañana llenara sus pulmones, como si estuviera tomando valor para hacer lo que seguía. Sacó su teléfono sin mucha ceremonia, y revisó los mensajes nuevamente.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño un poco, guardó el aparato, y se forzó a seguir su camino pues quería empezar temprano con los estiramientos.

Cuando entró saludó a los miembros del staff, quienes hicieron un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, reconociéndole.

Otabek, a pesar de la creciente popularidad que había ganado en su país, parecía seguir intimidando aún a algunas personas. Quizá era su expresión sumada al hecho de que era un alfa. O al estilo que solía usar fuera del rink junto con el grupo de amigos que aún había conservado desde sus años de escuela.

Una pseudo pandilla de alfas que visten de cuero no era lo que uno exactamente tendría en mente como un grupo agradable de amigos.

Pero así como había muchas capas que cubrían el patinaje de Otabek, también había muchas que lo cubrían como persona.

Su deseos siempre vibrante de probarse a sí mismo como atleta a pesar de su clara falta de ciertos talentos físicos, la dicotomía en su personalidad y estilo de vida, entre la calle y la casi a veces violenta conducta de sus viejos amigos de infancia, a la elegancia y porte que él tenía cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Desde su casi inhabilidad para conectar con la gente de vuelta aunque ellos quisieran entablar amistad, hasta su casi infantil anhelo para siempre guardado de poder llamar a Yuri Plisetski su amigo.

Yuri Plisetski. El hombre que tenía inolvidables ojos de soldado, el hombre que durante mucho tiempo fue la inspiración de Otabek para no rendirse, el hombre que ahora podía ver como igual y llamar orgullosamente amigo. Yuri Plisetski, el hombre del cual ahora estaba enamorado.

Otabek no había conocido el amor antes, no de esa manera. Y, había sido difícil reconocerlo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no había sido muy difícil aceptarlo.

Aun siendo ambos alfas, aún con la distancia que normalmente los separaba y aún con la clara sabiduría de que; Yura, estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Otabek tenía muchas capas sobre su persona. Desde su silente cariño por Kazajistán, su creciente amor por Yuri, hasta la muda aceptación de un imposible.

Respiró nuevamente, dejando que el ambiente frío de rink le llenara.

Revisó su teléfono, que seguía tan vacío como hacía un rato.

* * *

 

_Cuando Viktor regresó a su habitación, después de su presentación y listo para llamar a Yuuri antes de alistarse para el subsecuente banquete; encontró que tenía un mensaje de voz en el teléfono._

_Parpadeó, no creyendo que Yuuri le pudiera haber llamado; pues él había sido especialmente estricto con eso de dejar las llamadas para una vez terminados los programas._

_Estaba a punto de escucharlo, cuando la voz de Yakov le detuvo._

_—No escuches eso, Vitya._

_La manera extraña en que pronunció la frase, y la extraña inflexión que usó para su nombre fue suficiente como para que la mano de Victor se detuviera._

_— ¿Yakov?—preguntó, elevando una ceja._

_Yakov se aclaró la garganta. Y de pronto el sentimiento en general del lugar parecía ‘erroneo’_

_Victor fue capaz de distinguir a Georgi atrás de Yakov, quien también participaba con él en la competencia. Su semblante era terrible, su piel completamente pálida, y una mirada de horror tan sutil que casi parecía alienígena en el joven alfa._

_—Es algo que no deberías escuchar por un mensaje de voz._

_Aclaró Yakov. Y, aunque Victor no supiera de qué hablaban, creía que ya podía oler la desesperación en sí mismo._

_—Victor…_

_Inició Georgi, pero luego se quedó callado._

_Oh no._

_—Lo siento, Vitya…_

_Oh no._

* * *

 

Yuri había despertado hacía un par de horas ya, pero la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado cómoda. Realmente no tenía prisa o deseo alguno por moverse.

Estaba casi completamente seguro de que su celular, para ese momento, debería estar estallando con llamadas perdidas y mensajes enfadados de Yakov. No sería sorpresa. Después de todo, él simplemente se había ido sin dar unas muy necesarias explicaciones.

Pero, era algo necesario. Yuri necesitaba asegurarse que el estúpido de Yuuri no se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Pero todo parecía haber tomado el peor giro de todos, y ahora; el mundo riéndose de él, le mostraba que quizá no sólo era que él había hecho que la pequeña estabilidad de Yuuri se fuera abajo, si no que se había llevado la propia al suelo en el proceso.

Cuando su estómago comenzó a molestarlo, indicándole que ya debería tomar un muy tardío desayuno, Yuri supo que tenía que irse.

Su vuelo estaba programado para esa tarde. Y, el viaje en tren era largo, además de que tenía que empacar lo poco que aún tenía fuera de su maleta.

Cuando por fin juntó la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separar su cuerpo del de Yuuri, ninguno de los dos podía verse directamente a los ojos. El ambiente se había tornado un poco incómodo, y Yuri habría dado todo porque no fuera así.

Cuando salieron de su habitación, Yuuri se ofreció a ayudarle a empacar. Pero Yuri simplemente le miró con una expresión algo críptica, no creía que fuera bueno que pasaran más tiempo juntos, de momento.

Quería calmar su pecho.

Y, Yuuri necesitaba asearse.

—Gracias, pero no.

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco, quizá entendiendo todas las implicancias que había tenido su respuesta aunque fuera sumamente escueta.

Mari le dedicó una mirada cuando le vio entrar a su habitación, ella parecía estar llevando un cesto de ropa hacia la lavandería, pero no le dijo nada. Yuri agradeció el gesto con un mutis total. No quería explicarse, y no creía que pudiera tampoco.

Guardó sus cosas con calma, y cuando terminó. Miró el teléfono un momento. Lo había dejado olvidado desde que hubiera llegado, aunque lo cargara religiosamente.

Cuando veía llamadas entrantes, o mensajes, fingía que no estaban allí. Ahora un par de números bastante altos ya decoraban ambos íconos.

Lidiaría con eso una vez estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Cuando salió, se encontró con Yuuri esperándole cerca de su puerta.

Ese sin duda debía ser el periodo más corto que alguien había tomado para arreglarse y asearse. Yuri trató de recordar esas tontas bromas sobre los omegas tardando una eternidad en ponerse ‘presentables’ en el tocador para alejar el pequeño punzón de descontento que le había atacado al darse cuenta que su esencia ya era casi imperceptible sobre Yuuri.

Era una cosa tonta sobre la cual enojarse.

—Déjame acompañarte a la estación.

Era una petición. Y Yuri tranquilamente pudo negarla, así tendría más tiempo para sí mismo y ordenar sus ideas. Para decidir qué se supone que haría con todo lo que había pasado. Pero, de alguna manera, no se vio con el poder de hacerlo.

Saliendo de la boca de Yuuri, esa oración sonaba más como una afirmación.

—Está bien.

Dijo, antes de comenzar a andar con el poco equipaje que había traído. La vieja maleta de animal print y ruedas.

Yuuri no comentó en el hecho de que ninguno había desayunado, o que probablemente debería despedirse de su familia. Yuri no creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso tampoco.

El camino desde Yuutopia hasta la estación transcurrió en un silencio que no terminaba de calificar como agradable o como pesado. Estaba en un limbo muy incómodo que no le dejaba a Yuri en claro, tampoco, dónde se encontraba con Yuuri.

Aún si el pequeño sentimiento de desazón seguía presente en su estómago, diciéndole que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Yuri no podía evitar sentir como si un gigantesco peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

Sus sentimientos estaban, finalmente sobre la mesa.

Pero Yuuri probablemente no lo sabía, o no lo entendería. Ese tazón de cerdo era así de denso.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la entrada de la estación. Yuuri se detuvo.

—Lo siento…

Musitó, como si la seguridad de momentos atrás hubiera desaparecido repentinamente.

Yuri no sabía a qué sentimiento rendirse. Al incomprensible enfado ante la disculpa, o al deseo insipiente de decir que debía ser él quien se disculpara.

—Está bien.

Terminó decidiendo por ninguno.

Con un vació extraño en el pecho, pero decisión en la mente.

—Yo realmente…—empezó, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Durante ese viaje había sido honesto con muchísimas cosas, pero- de alguna manera, Yuri siempre encontraba que era más fácil ser honesto con las acciones que con las palabras—Yo sólo no quería que te retiraras.

Pues, actuando dejaba que su cuerpo hablara por él.

Hablando, realmente, sentía que dejaba desnuda su alma.

Era una clase de vulnerabilidad que nunca había sido muy bueno aceptando.

—Eres demasiado…. Como para que tu carrera termine así.

La honestidad, dolía.

Y no solo para el que escuchaba las verdades.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa amarga, y Yuri maldijo al jabón estéril que de seguro había usado para ocultar su esencia, pues no podía adivinar cómo es que Yuuri se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Perdón por decepcionarte, Yura…

Yuri giró un poco su vista, mirando a Yuuri nuevamente.

—Tú nunca me decepcionas, Yuuri.

Murmuró finalmente, con una voz que ni él mismo creía ser capaz de poseer.

Y, probablemente fuera el ambiente. O la manera en la que los ojos de Yuuri brillaron por esa simple frase.

O, quizá todo lo que pasaba en su vida en ese momento, lo que lo impulsó a robarle un nuevo beso al omega.

Y, también, lo que evitó que notara el repentino sonido de una cámara sonando no muy lejos de allí.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Esto parece un pequeño desastre, lo sé.
> 
> Y, en cierto sentido, lo es. ¡Pero la historia avanza! Muchísimas gracias a la gente que ha leído y dejado comentarios, los adoro a todos por aguantar ese pequeño desastre que oso llamar historia.
> 
> Nota aparte: me doy cuenta que comento demasiados dedazos, intenté revisar con más cuidado esta vez pero estoy segura que se me fueron al menos uno… o dos, o mil.
> 
> Ya mejor me voy. ¡Gracias!


	7. Matándome Suavemente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling my whole life with her words, killing me softly with her song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Tendré que disculparme por este capítulo. Ya que hubo mil y un problemas para que lograra completarlo. (Más de eso abajo)
> 
> También está el hecho de que yo había planeado esto de una manera muy diferente. Pero creo que tendré que dejar eso para el siguiente.
> 
> No tendré pc hasta nuevo aviso, pero creo que podré recurrir a mi celular para intentar avanzar algo en las notas.
> 
> Lamento que eso sea así de apresurado.
> 
> Nuevamente recordando, la cursiva es en pasado (hay mucho de eso aquí)
> 
>  

 

 **_▶_ ** **_Nikifovoz_ ** _escribió en **FGR_SKTING** _

_22:00 comentarios 1234_

_No es como si fuera una sorpresa, ¡Pero Victor volvió a clasificar con la puntuación más alta!_

**_< <EU_Sport_News: _ **

_Victor Nikiforov realizó nuevamente una impecable presentación en su programa libre durante la copa Rostelecom. >>_

**_(Sigan mi falso corte a la noticia original)_ **

_Los ángulos que consiguieron los camarógrafos son simplemente divinos. Victor es como un buen vino, con los años lo único que hace es ponerse mejor._

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ **

_Bruh. Vamos, como si alguien estuviera esperando algo diferente. Aunque tendría que admitir que estuve un poco preocupado, durante las filmaciones del calentamiento e incluso después de su programa corto Victor lucía algo… ¿Desesperado?  Victor siempre ha sido todo sonrisas perfectas para las cámaras, me pregunto qué podría haberlo puesto así._

**_▶_ ** **_Axxel:_ **

_¿Estás bromeando? Después de las fotos filtradas de Katsuki lo más probable es que Victor estuviera preocupado por su pareja._

_Los alfa no dejarían a sus parejas esperando sin sentirse, al menos, un tanto culpables. ¿No creen?_

_▶_ **_Ladyunderthewater:_ **

_Sí, y solo sí; mi querida **Axxel** \- en el caso de que Katsuki estuviera en espera en primer lugar. No ha habido ninguna declaración oficial ni nada por el estilo. Me niego a creen es desfachatez mediática. Les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo; y en lugar de especular sobre bebes inexistentes o no simplemente disfruten de las presentaciones._

**_▶_ ** **_Skaterlunatic:_ **

_Oh no- por favor ¡No en los foros también!_

_Suficiente era con que los reporteros llenaran al pobre de Victor con preguntas de su pareja. ¡Están eclipsando el evento con tonterías!_

_No me tomen a mal. Pero suficiente con los programas de opinión para eso, el chisme debería quedarse fuera de la pista._

**_#MantengámosloConClase_ **

**_▶_ ** **_Le_royking:_ **

_Perdón si ignoro el drama de arriba. Pero ¡Demonios! El quad flip de Victor sigue siendo tan buen como siempre. JJ será mi favorito de todos los tiempos (Nada de vergüenza en admitirlo) Pero uno no puede evitar quedarse con la boca abierta con esta clase de presentaciones._

**_▶_ ** **_EdgeLord12:_ **

_Una presentación increíble, sí; aunque improvisara en cierta parte y cambiara su secuencia durante unos segundos (lol) Supongo que no por nada es una leyenda, incluso así logra semejantes puntos…_

**_(Mostrar más)_ **

**_▶_ ** **_KatsudonFairy_ ** _escribió en **FGR_SKTING** _

_01:00 comentarios 578_

_Yo… Estoy llorando mientras escribo esto. No tengo la energía para buscar una noticia la cual adjuntar, pero no he dejado de temblar desde que el noticiero mostró las imágenes de Yuuri Katsuki siendo llevado al hospital._

_Creo que me quedé una media hora sin poder despegar los ojos de la pantalla, aun cuando la nota hubiera terminado._

_Siento si este post es un desastre, no importa si los moderadores lo eliminan luego._

_Estoy destrozada._

**_▶_ ** **_SweetBum:_ **

_Respira, cariño. Toma aire y déjalo salir._

_Si alguien quiere leer la nota, está **aquí**. Es algo muy escueto, pero tiene un par de fotos al final._

_Es una situación descorazonadora, tengo que admitir que yo misma terminé llorando al enterarme. Sé que muchos no creían la teoría del bebé, pero tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre todo esto._

_Sólo queda esperar por que Katsuki esté bien._

**_▶_ ** **_JonIce:_ **

_Yikes…_

_No esperaba levantarme y que esto fuera lo primero que viera._

**_▶_ ** **_YuuriAngel69:_ **

_Alguien dígame que sólo es una horrible broma..._

**_▶_ ** **_KatsudonFairy:_ **

_Ojalá lo fuera…_

**_(Mostrar más)_ **

 

* * *

 

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó en el mismo lugar, parado como un tonto en la entrada de la estación.

Cuando una corriente de viento particularmente fuerte golpeó su rostro, el hechizo de su ensoñación pareció romperse finalmente. Dejando espacio para los pensamientos racionales, y para su consecuente culpabilidad.

No podía terminar de creer que todo aquello había pasado.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía creer que los últimos días habían sido simplemente una alucinación bastante vívida causada por el estrés y algún cambio loco en sus hormonas. Pero no, pues el sabor de los labios de Yuri aún estaba muy presente sobre los suyos, así como los remanentes de su esencia; y el inexorable sentimiento de asco que llegó, como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo.

Sintió que su respiración se volvía errática y casi dolorosa, llevó sus palmas hasta su rostro; cubriéndolo con estas. Tenía que respirar y calmarse, o sus feromonas desesperadas podrían atraer a alguien.

Yuuri no quería armar un espectáculo. No más de lo que ya probablemente había hecho.

Tenía que calmarse. Calmarse y pensar.

Pensar en su futuro, en las palabras que Yuri le había dicho, en si regresaría al hielo, y en Victor-

Definitivamente en Victor.

Sabía que era un tema que había estado evitando desde hace mucho. Incluso mientras su matrimonio parecía sostenerse a sí mismo por delgadísimos hilos invisibles.

Yuuri no podía simplemente seguir ignorando esa constante en su vida.

En realidad, había muchísimas cosas que Yuuri simplemente no podía seguir ignorando.

Pero no creía poder afrontarlas si antes no sorteaba las propias cadenas que ataban su mente.

Quizá, después, volver a pensar en Victor no sería tan doloroso.

Y, quizá así, podría pensar racionalmente sobre Yuri también.

Cuando sintió que su respiración había recobrado algo parecido a un ritmo normal, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir su ya memorizado camino a casa.

Sus padres parecían haber salido, probablemente a encargarse de las entregas matinales que Yuuri había estado recibiendo esos últimos días. El corredor estaba casi completamente vacío, con sólo un par de viejos huéspedes descansando en el salón principal, mirando una repetición de una vieja serie que solía pasar después del noticiero matinal.

Eso quería decir que todos ya habían comido, probablemente.

Yuuri tragó en seco, cambiando el rumbo hacia la cocina. Y tratando de ignorar las discretas miradas que los huéspedes le estaban entregando. El sonido del agua correr fue lo primero que llegó hasta sus oídos, seguido por el sonido de loza siendo depositada contra una superficie dura. Finalmente, el aroma de su hermana.

Familiar y calmo, como siempre. Yuuri hubiera sonreído; probablemente, si no sintiera aún el rezado de un nudo en la base de su estómago.

Cuando Mari logró verlo por el rabillo del ojo no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como reconociendo su presencia. Yuuri la miró por un momento, como intentando estudiar algún cambio en su expresión. Pero, nuevamente, no encontró nada. Con un pequeño suspiro ahogado se posicionó a su lado, lavando el resto de vajilla en el lavabo cercano.

— ¿Quieres hablar, Yuuri?

El tono de Mari no daba ninguna pista sobre cómo podría estar sintiéndose en ese momento. Aún si Yuuri intentaba usar su olfato para tantear terreno, el aroma de Mari permanecía tan constante como siempre. Yuuri tuvo un segundo suficiente para sentirse culpable por ello, Mari desde muy pequeños había aprendido a mantener ese estado de serenidad por él. Sabía lo mucho que el familiar aroma de su hermana lo calmaba, aun cuando ella era una adolescente beta y él un pequeño cachorro sin haberse presentado.

—Quizá después, Mari-neechan.

Era una respuesta cobarde.

Pero, aunque Yuuri se había repetido ya que debía confrontar sus problemas, y dejar de fingir que no estaban allí. No podía llevarse a sí mismo a hacerlo.

No aún.

No.

Mari solo murmuró algo, quedamente.

—Está bien.

Dijo.

El corazón de Yuuri perdió un latido.

—Está bien.

* * *

 

_Cuando Victor regresó a St. Petersburgo, se enteró que había sido uno de sus vecinos en el condómino quien había escuchado los gritos de Yuuri. Gritos desaforados y penetrantes acompañados por los desesperados ladridos de Makkachin y el sonido de un montón de cosas cayendo al suelo._

_Asustado, había llamado al guardia; quien había llevado el par extra de llaves para abrir la puerta._

_Victor no recordaba todos los detalles de cómo habían descrito la condición en la cual habían encontrado a Yuuri. Demasiado horrible como para llevarse a sí mismo a tan siquiera imaginarlo._

_Yakov se había quedado para tratar con la prensa, que estaba más que interesada en el accidente de Yuuri y en su repentino regreso; gracias a eso Victor había sido capaz de escabullirse en un taxi y regresar a casa._

_— ¿Está bien?_

_Había preguntado el guardia, Victor supuso que su rostro se había tornado aún más pálido de lo normal. Sólo pudo llevarse a sí mismo a asentir, sin decir nada realmente. Sus manos estaban sudando, y su cuerpo se sentía helado. Sus orejas zumbaban y su visión discordaba por momentos._

_Era casi una experiencia extra corpórea._

_El hombre, aun siendo un beta pareció más que capaz de captar las increíbles señales de estrés que Victor estaba produciendo. Su rostro lo dejaba ver claramente._

_Pero, y asintiendo solemnemente, le dejó pasar; guiándole hacia su apartamento. Victor había vivido allí durante la mayor parte de sus últimos años de adolescente y durante toda su adultez. Empero, en ese momento realmente creía que necesitaba un guía para tan sólo llegar._

_Yuuri aún estaba en el hospital, y Victor debía ser quien lo recogiera. Sin embargo, aún faltaba que su condición se estabilizara. Era por eso que Victor había decidido regresar a casa primero, buscar ropa limpia y algo abrigado para su marido. Lo que fuera, para que se sintiera mejor._

_Sin embargo, al estar subiendo junto a la insipiente música de asesor, Victor se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su razonamiento. Ninguna cantidad de ropa limpia y mantas mullidas podrían ser de consuelo ahora. Y, con terror, se dio cuenta que probablemente él tampoco lo sería._

_—Sr. Nikiforov._

_La voz del guardia lo llevó a reaccionar, dándose cuenta que el ascensor se había detenido, y ya podían salir._

_Respiró hondo, tratando de alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Yuuri seguía vivo. Y, juntos, podrían superar esto._

_—Lamento el desastre—dijo entonces su acompañante, mientras insertaba la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta—Llamamos alguien para que limpie, pero no llegará hasta dentro de un par de horas._

_Victor hubiera querido preguntar exactamente a qué se refería, pero no hubo necesidad._

_Tan pronto como la puerta hubiera estado abierta, el olor apabullante de la sangre estampó contra sus fosas nasales. El suelo está teñido por un desagradable rojo oscuro, manchando un sendero que parecía hecho de huellas de perro._

_—Dejamos a su caniche con uno de sus vecinos, lucía demasiado desesperado como para de—_

_—Está bien—Cortó Victor, haciendo que el beta respondiera con una pequeña interrogante._

_—Está bien—volvió a aclarar, antes de que el guardia se retirara diciendo que iría por el perro._

_Está bien. Repitió Victor en su mente, dándose cuenta de que era la única frase que podía articular. La única frase que quería escuchar en ese momento, la única frase que sabía era una completa mentira._

 

* * *

 

Cuando hubiera terminado con las tareas de limpieza, Yuuri se despidió de su hermana y se aventuró a correr.

Normalmente, correr siempre había sido una manera de gastar energía y mantener su peso en estándares adecuados. No era un ejercicio difícil, y cuando era más joven solía hacerlo con Vicchan.

Ahora, Yuuri había descubierto, que correr también le ayudaba a pensar.

El pequeño y artificial ambiente de soledad que le daba su cuerpo moviéndose sin sintonía con el resto, apartado del ruido exterior gracias a sus audífonos eran el mejor de los calmantes.

La costa de Hasetsu era bellísima, con su arena fina y su mar oscuro. Yuuri normalmente solía tomar un poco de tiempo extra para descansar en un punto estratégico en su camino de regreso a casa para admirarlo un momento. Y, esta vez; no había sido la excepción.

Se permitió quitarse uno de los audífonos mientras enfocaba su mirada en el romper de las pequeñas olas, y trataba de escuchar el grito de las gaviotas.

Hasta que su oído captó algo más.

Era en una tienda cercana, un noticiero. Giró el rostro, reconociendo la voz siendo re reproducida del presentador Moroka.

Cierto. Los cuatro continentes.

Yuuri sintió un pinchazón en el estómago, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó, quitándose el otro audífono para poder escuchar mejor.

Los anfitriones hablaban por enlace con el presentador de manera muy efusiva acerca de Minami, quien había superado su mejor marca durante el torneo.

Yuuri tragó en seco recordando al pequeño niño que no paraba de llamarlo ídolo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para intentar pensar si la idea del muchachito sobre él no había cambiado con el paso de los años; pues su mente rápidamente relacionó la competencia con otra persona más importante en esos momentos.

Phichit.

Yuuri ni siquiera le había llamado para desearle buena suerte, o felicitarle por su desempeño en el campeonato.

Phichit había sido uno de los más preocupados durante su tiempo en el hospital; pero Yuuri no había sido capaz de mantener al otro muchacho informado mucho después.

Trató de hacer cuentas mentales.

Cuando Phichit estuviera de regreso en su itinerario de entrenamiento, Yuuri le llamaría.

Era lo mínimo que le debía.

Las noticias cambiaron rápidamente a la reproducción de las partes más saltantes de Minami durante los cuatro continentes, el sonido de las cuchillas cortando el hielo llenaron a Yuuri un momento.

Extrañaba el hielo. Más de lo que creía posible.

Sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido admitirlo en ese momento, Yuuri no trató de pensar en que extrañar otras cosas facilitaba su patético intento por no extrañar a Victor.

 

* * *

 

_Cuando Yuuri era un niño, y aún no tenía idea de qué casta sería en el futuro, recordaba que había un cuento muy popular que no dejaba de escuchar. Fuera en la escuela, en sus libros, o incluso en películas infantiles._

_La leyenda decía que, los alfas y omegas estaban unidos por un hilo rojo del destino. Que aparecía enrollado en su dedo meñique desde el momento en que nacían, invisible para el ojo mortal; pero existente y latente desde el inicio de los tiempos. Prueba espiritual de que los alfas y omegas estaban destinados a encontrarse, sin importar qué._

_Mari encontraba ese cuento particularmente romántico, aunque no hablara de ello tanto como el resto de sus amigas._

_Yuuri nunca había pensado mucho sobre aquello, habiéndose detenido a ver su dedo meñique con expresión curiosa sólo una vez en su vida, para dejar el recuerdo del cuento enterrado en los anaqueles de su memoria._

_Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para asistir a la escuela, y comenzó a recibir clases de salud; se dio cuenta que la ciencia era sumamente diferente a los cuentos de hadas._

_No existía ninguna clase de hilo rojo uniendo a dos personas, y la unión tan particular entre alfas y omegas se debía a una compleja reacción hormonal, y a la respuesta del cuerpo a la recepción de las mismas._

_Su maestro de salud, un beta bastante joven y con una sonrisa amable, parecía muy dispuesto a explicarlo. Usando términos que Yuuri aún encontraba algo confusos._

_Sin embargo, pensar en hormonas y en nombres científicos largos parecía algo mucho más fácil que intentar darle sentido a hilos rojos invisibles y ‘almas gemelas’_

_‘Bueno’_

_Había dicho entonces su maestro, luciendo un poco divertido por la afirmación de Yuuri. Mientras él se sonrojaba, pues eso había sido más un pensamiento para sí mismo y no un tópico que quisiera discutir con la clase._

_‘Tampoco es tan fácil’_

_Y, así era como había empezado la lección más larga que Yuuri pudiera recordar._

_El maestro había puntuado que, si bien la mayor parte de relaciones en su mundo se podían resumir a simples reacciones hormonales; no había manera exacta de definirlas tampoco. Mientras los lazos de pareja parecían tan simples como sumar dos más dos; los lazos familiares eran un terreno casi completamente inexplorado._

_Los lazos que se construían entre una manada, además del reconocimiento de las feromonas de cada uno de sus miembros, estaba fuertemente cimentado por el tiempo y las vivencias. Mientras el lazo de unión entre un alfa y un omega tomaba aproximadamente un año en desaparecer; los lazos familiares realmente no tenían un periodo de caducidad._

_Habían casos documentados de familias que habían sido separadas durante décadas por tragedias como la guerra y que, una vez reunidas, habían tardado casi nada en volver a caer en sus patrones de manada, sus vínculos aún vivos y vibrantes._

_También, había casos de madres y padres omega y alfa por igual que habían entrado en cuadros depresivos fulminantes después de perder a alguno de sus hijos. O un incremento en el comportamiento agresivo e impulsivo de betas que eran separados de sus manadas por eventos traumáticos._

_‘Claro que’_

_Había agregado entonces, como si de pronto recordara algo particularmente importante o interesante._

_‘Y esto es solo una suposición, pues el nivel de evidencia aún no es suficiente como para respaldar una teoría seria’ dijo asintiendo._

_‘Los omega parecen ser los más sensibles a esta clase de reacciones’_

_Entonces, había pasado a ilustrar el caso de un omega esperando a un bebé. Mientras que los lazos de las manadas se formaban compartiendo el espacio y aprendiendo a trabajar juntos; los omegas tenían la capacidad de formar un lazo así con sus hijos únicamente por llevarlos en el vientre._

_El nuevo ser traído al mundo comenzaba a formar sus lazos con quien lo llevaba desde el momento en el que se formara. Comunicándose de maneras muy sutiles con uno de sus progenitores. Los omega siempre sabían que era lo que sus pequeños necesitaban; aunque no supieran como explicarlo._

_Los bebés también nacían con un lazo de manada con su progenitor alfa, que comenzaba a formarse ya semanas entrando al segundo trimestre._

_‘Si bien ambos padres tienen la habilidad de formar lazos con un no nato, nadie puede negar que la mayor parte de la experiencia es vivida únicamente del lado del omega’_

_Yuuri sólo había podido asentir ante la clase aun creyendo que no había entendido del todo. Al igual que hubiera hecho con clases pasadas y al igual que lo fuera hacer con muchas de las venideras._

_Quizá era por eso, que cuando se hubiera presentado como omega, sintió que no sabía absolutamente nada de su propia casta. Las reacciones biológicas de su cuerpo ante algún particular olor agradable de alfa, o cómo su sentido del olfato parecía haberse vuelto aterradoramente más agudo eran cosas fáciles a las cuales acostumbrarse; sin embargo- la ligera diferencia que había sentido en aspectos más comunes de su vida seguía siendo casi completamente un misterio. Pues, de pronto, la relación con sus padres y su hermana parecía brillar con una luz completamente diferente. Era un sentimiento que había estado allí ya bastante tiempo antes, pero que la mente de Yuuri apenas parecía intentar entender._

_Yuuri suponía que era normal, sus instintos actuando y dejándole reconocer nuevamente quienes eran su familia y qué parte ocupaba él en esa intrincada maraña de conexiones. Que el Yuuri de esa época fuera tan asiduo a ocultarse de sus propias emociones hacía el trabajo un poquito más difícil; pero había hecho mucho más sencilla la separación cuando hubiera decidido partir para Detroit._

_Yuuri había podido hundir el abrumante sentimiento de nostalgia que nacía dentro suyo en ese momento con sus clases, el patinaje y en su amistad con Phichit. Llenando su mente de tareas y cosas que hacer, hasta que la urgencia de regresar a casa hubiera residido a una pequeña vocecita que se calmaba después de una conversación con sus padres o hermana._

_Sin embargo, encontrándose ahora en la habitación del hospital; acompañado únicamente por el pitido del monitor y el entumecimiento general de su cuerpo, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que era algo completamente diferente._

_Desde que hubiera despertado, en una especie de duermevela constante debido a la anestesia; había intentado buscar algo; sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su propio cuerpo causando que la vía que había estado conectada a una de ellas lo lastimara y comenzara a sangrar. Desesperados buscando algún signo de movimiento; aquellos pequeñísimos aleteos de mariposa que antes hubiera descartado como ideas suyas para tomarlos como algo importante. Pero no había nada._

_Su desesperada búsqueda terminando en las enfermeras teniendo que sedarle y atar la mano con la vía a un lado de la cama._

_Cuando la conciencia regresó a él, acompañada de un creciente malestar físico y dolor en todas partes; Yuuri se encontró observando el pedazo de tela que habían usado para afirmar su mano, asegurándose que ya no se lastimara; y pensando sólo una cosa._

_¿Por qué no fue él quien murió?_

_Quizá era una pregunta estúpida. Tomando en cuenta lo muy pequeño que era su bebé aún. Tomando en cuenta que no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir una patadita real, y que él y Victor no habían tenido la oportunidad de bromear sobre él intentando hacer un triple axel aún._

_Quizá era una pregunta estúpida._

_Pero Yuuri no pudo evitar que fuera la única que lo acompañara durante toda la mañana._

* * *

 

Otabek dio un trago a la botella de agua, mientras intentaba estirar su pierna. La práctica iba bastante bien para ser tan temprano en la competencia. Sus deseos de agregar un cuádruple extra esta temporada parecían ir viento en popa si mantenía su régimen como hasta ese momento.

Su visión periférica captó el brillo casi imperceptible proveniente de la pantalla oscura de su teléfono, tomándolo rápidamente no pudo evitar soltar una maldición al notar que eran llamadas perdidas de Yuri.

Otabek estaba seguro que no había presionado el botón de devolver llamada tan rápido en su vida antes.

—Lo lamento, Yuri.

Fue lo primero que dijo, cuando el sonido de alguien contestando al otro lado interrumpió el desesperante sonido de la línea en espera.

—No estaba cerca del teléfono

Un sonido muy parecido a una risa aguantada le llegó.

— ¿No debería ser esa mi línea?—Yuri sonaba tranquilo, lo que quizá era una buena señal. Otabek trató de captar algún sonido de fondo que pudiera indicarle que estaba en su rink de entrenamiento; empero, el inusual silencio que acompañaba la voz de Yuri no le daba esa impresión—Mi teléfono casi estalla de tantos mensajes.

Otabek quizá hubiera tenido el buen tino de sonrojarse ante las implicaciones de aquello.

—Perdón—repitió, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa; sentándose en la banca y dejando que su respiración terminara de asentarse.

—Deja eso—respondió Yuri, sin malicia en la voz, pero sin sonar animado o tan siquiera feliz como cuando solían bromear el uno con el otro por la línea. El silencio inundó su llamada por un momento, siendo opacado apenas por el sonido de la respiración de Yuri de un lado—Otabek…

Dijo. Y, Otabek, al fin pudo ponerle exactamente una etiqueta a cómo sonaba la voz de su mejor amigo.

Era una mezcla de cadencias tristes con un claro resonar cansino. Haciendo que Otabek se sintiera jodidamente impotente.

— ¿Dónde estás, Yura?—Cuestionó, intentando que su voz sonara más calma de lo normal.

Ellos habían hablado antes de las nacionales Rusas, y después del campeonato Europeo también. Otabek recordaba esa pequeña temporada con agrio resentimiento. No sólo por los cardenales que había tenido Yuri en ese momento, sino por el porte en general del muchacho.

Sus ojos habían reflejado una tristeza increíblemente profunda, opacando casi por completo la decisión que siempre solía bañarlos. Lo sombrío de su porte y el secretismo que había intentado mantener. Había hecho que Otabek sintiera, por primera vez, los miles de kilómetros que les separaban. Literal y figurativamente.

—Creo que hice una tontería.

Y un suspiro.

Otabek parpadeó.

—Yura, ¿Dónde-

—Estoy en Japón.

Oh.

—En el aeropuerto, de hecho. El tren llegó hace unos minutos y al fin pude conseguir cargar esto.

Oh.

Otabek asintió, lentamente. Aún si Yuri no estaba delante de él para verlo.

—Apuesto a que debes estar cansado, Yuri.

Dijo, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba de manera lenta y dolorosa después de cada sílaba, su mirada fija en el hielo límpido y concentrándose en el sonido de las cuchillas de los demás patinadores sobre este llenando el rink.

—Podemos hablar cuando regreses Yuri.

Dijo casi sin pensar.

—Los vuelos pueden llegar a ser muy incómodos, pero deberías intentar descansar.

Un momento más.

—…Otabek…

Y silencio.

De esos silencios pesados y carcomientes que uno tiene deseos de llenar con mil cosas y con nada a la vez.

—Gracias, Otabek.

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír. Al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco agujero se sentaba en la base de su estómago.

* * *

 

_Cuando Yuuri regresó al apartamento, lo hizo en una silla de ruedas. Las personas del hospital le habían dicho que sería mucho mejor hasta que recuperara el sentido completamente, pues la anestesia que le habían administrado era bastante fuerte._

_Algo dentro de Victor había dolido inimaginablemente cuando le comunicaron que el incremento de dosis había sido porque Yuuri había intentado lastimarse a sí mismo._

_Probablemente hubiera sido más recomendable dejarle un poco más en el hospital, para que su condición se estabilizara y por si tenía una crisis nuevamente. Empero, y ante el semblante casi preocupantemente calmo de Yuuri, los especialistas habían decidido que sería mejor que pasara su periodo de recuperación en casa, en un lugar con una esencia conocida. Con el aroma de su alfa y con sus cuidados._

_Victor había estado de acuerdo, tanto con aquello como con la casi tímida recomendación del doctor de conseguir una enfermera, dado su ocupadísimo horario. Y, Victor no podía encontrar motivos para negarse._

_Era necesario y sería una gran ayuda, Yuuri necesitaba bastantes cuidados. Pero, la parte más primitiva de su ser le gritaba que estaba siendo un inútil. Pues él debería ser capaz de cuidar a su esposo, con un demonio. ¡Él debería ser lo suficientemente capaz de protegerlo! Como debió ser suficientemente capaz de cuidar de su bebé. Y, aunque sabía que realmente no había ningún peligro físico del cual escudar a Yuuri, o algo que hubiera podido hacer para evitar lo que le pasó a su pequeño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable._

_El silencio que rodea el apartamento era casi asfixiante, y Victor sentía que sus músculos pesaban casi una tonelada mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a acomodarse en la cama. Dando una mirada al rostro de su esposo, la palidez enfermiza y las gigantescas ojeras no hacían más que incrementar el sentimiento._

_Victor podía olerlo. La profunda tristeza que emanaba del cuerpo de Yuuri era suficiente como para hacerle llorar allí mismo._

_—Victor… quiero dormir._

_Lo peor de todo, era que esa había sido la única frase que Yuuri le había dicho desde que hubieran llegado._

_—Ya puedes dormir, Yuuri—Murmuró con cariño, acunando su rostro con su mano derecha, intentando que su sonrisa le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que ya no tenía que preocuparse, que finalmente estaba en casa._

_Yuuri sólo le miró un momento, como si intentara hallarle sentido a sus palabras. Victor se acomodó mejor entonces, arrodillándose frente a él; dispuesto a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario por una respuesta de su marido._

_—Ni siquiera pude verte patinar—dijo entonces, con sus ojos taciturnos fijos en los suyos. Victor sintió su corazón detenerse—Lo lamento, Victor._

_No pudo responder, incapaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada._

_Dejó que su cabeza cayera, al mismo tiempo que su brazo, hundiéndose en el regazo de Yuuri, intentando ahogar los incontrolables sollozos que abandonaban su garganta._

_—Lo lamento mucho._

_Repitió nuevamente, Victor hubiera querido decir algo en ese momento. Pero no pudo. Las lágrimas fueron sus únicas compañeras._

* * *

 

Cuando Victor regresó del entrenamiento, Makkachin le recibió con su común animosidad, olisqueándole y lamiendo su mano con cariño.

—Llegué—canturreó para nadie, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose hacia el sofá, donde sin quitarse el abrigo siquiera se dispuso a descansar un momento. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar, deteniéndose en el teléfono que no usaba nunca y pensando en llamar a Yuri, quien no había aparecido en el rink; desechando la idea casi al instante.

En lugar de eso, dejó que su mirada se paseara hasta un viejo tocadiscos, que tenía allí casi por adorno. Sonriendo un poco para sí dejó su lugar en el sofá, quitándose el abrigo finalmente y dejándolo a un lado, para avanzar hasta el vejestorio que milagrosamente aún funcionaba.

No tenía muchos discos, y el aparato en sí había sido de su padre. Victor había decidido conservarlo más por los recuerdos que le traía que por una razón estética. Sacó uno, y tras una pequeña soplada para quitar el polvo, lo dejó sonando.

La música, vieja y suave, le recordaba a cuando era un cachorro y pasaba las tardes escuchando las notas y palabras en la sala de su hogar, mientras sus padre trabajaba y cantaba con un hilo de voz. Victor solía imaginar historias para esas letras en inglés que no entendía.

Guiándose únicamente por la música, y lo que esta le hacía sentir. La música- era sin duda lo que siempre le había atraído.

El arte

La manera de contar historias, de encantar con notas.

Luego aprendió que uno podía crear notas con su cuerpo y se enamoró del arte.

Y el arte se volvió su vida, sin dejar espacio para nada más.

Aun cuando en la escuela hubiera intentado encontrar el amor en otros lugares, no pudo.

Dejándose vivir y desvivir por su trabajo y su arte, dejando que este se volviera su fuente y que el amor la alimentara.

Pasaron los años, su trabajo dio frutos, su carrera floreció. Pero su amor no lo hizo.

Victor era una leyenda, y era capaz de encantar al mundo entero si quisiera. Pero algo en él había cambiado, buscando la respuesta a ello pasaba incontables momentos intentando verse a sí mismo, qué diferencia podría haber con quien había sido antes.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Su fuente estaba vacía, y su inspiración casi muerta.

Hasta que, como un enviado del cielo, llegó Yuuri. Haciendo que recordara qué era lo que le había llevado a enamorarse del arte en primer lugar.

Volvió a encontrarse perdido en la música, en los movimientos, en el cuerpo de una persona, en su mera existencia.

Encontró su amor  y vida nuevamente en Yuuri.

La canción seguía sonando, una melodía nostálgica y triste, ahora Victor podía entenderla; hablaba de una muerte lenta aunque el tono cargara tintes románticos y ruegos silentes. La voz del cantante corría como la seda, haciendo que Victor sintiera que la vida le dejaba de poco a poco también.

* * *

 

 **_▶_ ** **_KatsudonFairy_ ** _escribió en **FGR_SKTING** _

_10:00 comentarios 3456_

_“Victor Nikiforov habla sobre accidente de su marido y estudiante”_

**_[Link]_ **

_Supongo que la mayoría aquí ya vio la noticia, pero la dejo de cualquier manera._

_Sigo en shock, no sé cómo se supone que uno debe sentirse en momentos así. Creo que sólo puedo agradecer que Yuuri esté bien…_

**_▶_ ** **_Rin_Rin:_ **

_Wow… el rostro de Victor luce terrible._

_Lamento si sueno como un capitán obvio, pero me parece tan jodidamente irreal ver el rostro de Victor así…_

**_▶_ ** **_SkaterProWannabe:_ **

_Al menos dijo que la salud de Katsuki no está comprometida._

_Creo que es la entrevista más escueta y cortante que alguna vez le he visto dar. Aunque me sorprendió que los reporteros fueran tan directos al hacer preguntas sobre el bebé; creí que hasta ahora no había sido más que especulación. Después de todo, nadie dio un anuncio oficial._

_Aunque no dio comentario alguno…_

**_▶_ ** **_Daddy_nikiforov:_ **

_¿Realmente- crees que dirían algo del bebé después de lo que pasó? ¿De verdad?     Creo que su expresión lo dice todo. Espero que los medios dejen de presionar con el tema._

**_▶_ ** **_EdgeLord12:_ **

_Demoooonios. Esa expresión es horrible._

**_▶_ ** **_SweetBum:_ **

_Es normal que un alfa actúe así cuando su pareja está herida. (Dejando de lado las castas, cualquier persona actuaría así cuando alguien que ama se lastima)_

_Estoy un poco harta de que todo el mundo suene sorprendido por ver al hombre     triste. ¡¿Qué se supone que esperan?!_

_Él también es una persona._

**_▶_ ** **_Le_royking:_ **

_Nadie dice lo contrario, sólo que- Es inusual._

_Espero que esto no interfiera con su presentación en el GPF_

**_▶_ ** **_ImTheKing001:_ **

_Al menos sabemos que Katsuki definitivamente estará listo para las nacionales  japonesas._

_Miren el lado bueno, no tirará nueve meses de su carrera haciendo nada._

**_▶_ ** **_YuriAngel69:_ **

_No puedo creer lo que acabo de leer._

**_(Mostrar más)_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit revisó su boleto de avión una última vez, faltaba menos de media hora para que comenzara el abordaje.  Leo y Guang ya habían tomado sus respectivos vuelos, o eso creía ya que ambos estaban programados media hora antes que él mismo.

El camino desde el hotel hasta el aeropuerto había sido agradable, con ellos bromeando y esperando que las asignaciones de la siguiente temporada les permitieran verse más seguido.

Celestino, a su lado, cabeceaba víctima del sueño que ya le asediaba. Phichit simplemente tomó una _selfie_ de su rostro sonriente junto al más que cansado de su entrenador y lo subió por costumbre, para luego revisar el _feed_ de las personas que seguía.

Además de las fotografías del torneo de los cuatro continentes, no había particularmente nada interesante. Chris había subido fotos con lo que parecía ser una nueva marca de ropa, Michele y Sara Crispino parecían estar tomando unas cortas vacaciones por Europa debido a que ambos habían estado subiendo fotos en lugares distintos a Italia –y separados, lo realmente resaltante.

Phichit dejó que sus ojos se quedaran un segundo extra en la última que había estampada en las fotos de Sara. Rusia.

Rusia inevitablemente hacía que Phichit pensara en Victor. En Victor y Yuuri, para ser más exacto.

Lanzó un suspiro mitad con gracia hacia sus propios procesos mentales, decidiendo que había estado retrasando demasiado el volver a hablar con Yuuri. Extrañaba la cercanía que hubieran tenido cuando ambos compartían departamento en Detroit. De regreso en sus años universitarios, ser parte del soporte moral de Yuuri parecía algo completamente natural, y de cierta manera, aún ahora lo era. Yuuri era su mejor amigo, y aún si Phichit no sabía que palabras decir; su sola presencia solía ser suficiente para que Yuuri se sintiera mejor.

Una voz llamándoles a la puerta de embarque logró levantar a Celestino de su siesta, y fue el último empujón que Phichit necesitó para enviar un escueto mensaje a su mejor amigo, diciéndole que le llamaría tan pronto hubiera tocado tierra nuevamente. Aún deseaba poder verle personalmente, pero probablemente tendría que hablar primero con Celestino y arreglar el cronograma para su siguiente temporada.

Una vez acomodados, y dejando el teléfono a un lado; Phichit dejó por fin que la emoción del prospecto de ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente le llenara. Había sido más que doloroso no poder estar al lado de Yuuri cuando le había necesitado, pero en ese momento no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Quizá incluso podría convencerlo de que le acompañara de Detroit por una temporada, o podrían ir a Tailandia si se presentaba la oportunidad. Normalmente, Phichit sabía, que los omegas gustaban de encerrarse entre los círculos más entrañados de sus manadas cuando eran víctimas de gran estrés. Y, aunque Phichit mismo había sido testigo de los increíblemente graciosos hábitos de anidado que tenía Yuuri cuando se sentía sobrecogido; también había notado que prefería ocupar su mente con otras cosas; pues su mala costumbre de sobrepensar todo lo que ocurría no hacía más que agravar los problemas que ya de por sí tenía.

El video informativo de seguridad que siempre ponían en los vuelos internacionales dejó de reproducirse en la pequeña pantalla que tenía el asiento delante de él; dejándole al fin con una lista de opciones para distraerse.

Conectó los audífonos y comenzó a revisar las opciones. Sus ojos brillaron levemente cuando se dio cuenta que tenían su película favorita de todos los tiempos. El rey y el patinador.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, la comenzó a reproducir; acomodándose en su asiento para disfrutarla mejor.

El rey y el patinador había sido el primer musical que hubiera visto como niño, y se había quedado grabado en su memoria desde ese momento.

En ese entonces, Phichit era sólo un cachorro sin presentar; con demasiada energía y vitalidad.

A los ojos del pequeño Phichit, la actuación y el hermoso baile de Arthur Stuart habían sido casi hipnotizantes. El ambiente del reino al cuál había terminado parando gracias a la –quasi literal- magia del destino, y su danza final con el rey sólo había logrado que la película se convirtiera en una obsesión para él por años.

Arthur era un beta, justo como él. Pero y aún con el casi inadvertible estigma de que los beta eran la más aburrida y poco llamativa de las tres que existía, Phichit aún encontraba que era uno de los mejores artistas que hubiera visto nunca.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando introdujeron el elemento del juego de cartas. Una idea que no había sentado para nada bien con los críticos, pero que Phichit había encontrado hilarante.

Cuando el rey hizo su primera aparición, Phichit no pudo evitar asomarse más al borde de su asiento. Arthur podía ser su personaje favorito, pero el rey definitivamente era algo _más._

Otro aspecto que no había terminado de sentar bien con los críticos de ese momento, había sido la elección para el papel del rey. Aún en un reino de fantasía, no muchos parecían felices con que el monarca fuera un omega.

Y uno que se comportaba siguiendo muchísimos parámetros que había sido estereotípicamente entregados a su casta a lo largo de los años. El  delicado pero encantador rey resaltaba de entre sus cortesanos alfas y betas por igual, moviéndose con una gracia única en escena.

Las insinuaciones románticas entre Arthur y el rey tampoco habían pasado por alto a los críticos más tradicionalistas –y, que siempre escogían pequeños detalles para quejarse. Aun cuando los creadores habían reiterado muchas veces que la relación del rey y Arthur no era más que una fuerte amistad.

_‘Shall we skate?’_

Preguntó Arthur en la pantalla, regalándole la sonrisa más brillante de todo el film al rey, quien devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrisa igualmente encantadora, tomaba su mano antes de dirigirse al hielo.

Se veían tan felices juntos.

En su momento Phichit no había entendido el alboroto que podría haber causado un supuesto amor entre ambos personajes. Y, aún ahora, parte de Phichit seguía creyendo que realmente no había nada reprochable en ello.

Cuando era pequeño, y sin realmente importarle como qué clase de casta terminaría presentándose, Phichit anhelaba ser tan fabuloso artista como Arthur. Años después, y habiendo comenzado a producir el agradable y calmado aroma de un beta, sus deseos no habían hecho más que incrementarse.

El número en la pantalla terminó, con el rey chocando ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Arhur, y este tomándole con cuidado de la cintura para detenerle; antes de que ambos se hundieran en el sonido de quedas risas de deleite.

Phichit no pudo evitar recordar la única vez que Yuuri había accedido a intentar hacer un número con él, imitando la coreografía del musical. Ambos descoordinados en las secuencias en pareja, chocando ligeramente cuando no calculaban adecuadamente, pero finalmente terminando en un abrazo muy parecido al real. Riendo como el par de jovencitos que eran.

Era una de las memorias más preciadas que Phichit tenía de su amigo. Quien, parecía haber sido siempre una parte activa de su mundo.

Puede que Phichit no hubiera conocido a Yuuri hasta su adolescencia, pero ahora realmente no era capaz de imaginar una vida sin él en ella.

Quizá era por esa clase de pensar que su hermana, hacia no muchos años, y en una de sus larguísimas llamadas por Skype a casa; había detenido su hablar por un largo segundo, como si no supiera como vocalizar sus preocupaciones. Para, finalmente preguntar, casi susurrando como quien teme que alguien más le escuche.

_‘Phichit, ¿acaso estás enamorado de Yuuri?’_

Decir que la pregunta le había atrapado fuera de su terreno era poco. Phichit no era alguien que se quedara sin palabras, pero aquella ocasión le había tomado casi un minuto entero responder.

_‘¿Por qué crees eso?’_

Su hermana sólo había sonreído un poco, y amablemente no le había puntuado que había respondido con otra pregunta.

_‘Uhm, sólo me lo preguntaba…’_

Phichit se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en esa simple pregunta durante mucho tiempo después de aquello. Yuuri era encantador, desde sus maneras tímidas cuando apenas le conocías hasta su particular sentido del humor e innegable camaradería y preocupada naturaleza cuando uno llegaba a conocerle.

Incluso se habían llegado a besar una vez, en una de las pocas fiestas universitarias a la cual Phichit había logrado arrastrar a Yuuri. Ambos ligeramente ebrios, sólo lo suficiente como para reír cuando sus cuerpos chocaban a no coordinar bien un movimiento en la conglomerada pista de baile. Con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca, los brazos de Phichit a los costados de Yuuri mientras este se aferraba a su pecho y sus palabras eran ahogadas por el inclemente sonido de la música.

En ese entonces Phichit aún podía ver a los ojos a Yuuri, antes de que el omega tuviera su pequeño estirón de unos cuantos centímetros en los meses venideros. Eso había ayudado que Phichit pudiera poner toda su atención en los ojos de su mejor amigo, que ahora se podían apreciar mejor. También le había ayudado a tener un mejor acceso al olor de su cabello recién lavado cuando Yuuri había pegado su cabeza al pequeño espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, alentando a Phichit a hacer lo mismo. Y, por supuesto que había ayudado cuando ambos habían girado casi tímidamente sus rostros, sintiendo y anticipando lo que venían cuando sus mejillas se rozaban, para finalmente encontrar sus labios en una moción tímida y casi dudosa, finalizando en el beso más dulce que Phichit hubiera dado en su vida. El aroma de Yuuri había sido dulce y embriagante, y; cuando se habían separado- sus ojos sin los anteojos brillaban con cariño y algo de gracia.

Sí, Yuuri sonaba como la clase de persona de la cual Phichit podría terminar enamorándose.

Pero no lo habían hecho. Aún con su clara cercanía y química. Yuuri no parecía ser la clase de personas que tuvieran prejuicios en cuanto a la casta de alguien, pero ambos habían decidido simplemente permanecer como amigos.

Quizá el hecho de que tuviera su parte de la habitación estampada con el rostro de un alfa tuviera mucho que ver en eso también.

—Oh, Yuuri.

No pudo evitar reír Phichit, quien creía que en el tiempo viviendo con él había aprendido más de Victor que cualquier fanático ruso promedio.

Phichit adoraba escuchar a Yuuri hablar de  Victor, la manera en la que sus ojos resplandecían y un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Esperaba que pronto pudiera ver esa expresión de ilusión en su rostro. Y mientras la película llegaba a su climax, Phichit decidió aferrarse a ese recuerdo de su amigo. Ignorando a su apagado teléfono que pronto terminaría lleno de notificaciones.

* * *

 

_Cuando Victor regresó al rink finalmente, no era difícil notar que nadie allí sabía cómo acercarse a él. Había pasado tres días enteros encerrado en el apartamento con Yuuri, lo suficiente como para asegurarse que no tendría riesgo de volver a sufrir de una hemorragia y verle con un poco más de color en las mejillas._

_Ahora era momento para volver a concentrarse y entrenar, Yuuri mismo había despertado aquella mañana sólo para preguntarle por qué aún no había regresado al rink._

_Victor había estado renuente, pero había respondido que retomaría sus prácticas esa misma mañana. No quería que Yuuri se sintiera mal, o creyera que estaba siendo una carga._

_Los doctores le habían recomendado que fuera prudente con su manera de acercarse a su marido, pues no sabían cómo era que podría reaccionar ante la atención no deseada._

_El problema era que Victor, no conocía realmente lo sutil cuando se trataba de Yuuri. No cuando había tratado de seducirlo, y posteriormente de enamorarlo. No cuando le decía que lo amaba, y por supuesto que no cuando estaba preocupado por él._

_Victor intentó mantenerse lo más respetuoso del espacio de su marido, pero la desesperación comenzaba a poder con él._

_Su cuerpo exigiéndole la esencia de Yuuri, de un Yuuri que ya casi ni habla, de un Yuuri que pasa largas horas mirando por la ventana como si algo allí fuera a aparecer mágicamente y arreglar todo._

_Aunque ambos compartieran el lecho, era casi como dormir con un fantasma. Aun con los brazos de Victor alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, era como abrazar un recuerdo._

_Quedaban menos de dos meses antes del Grand Prix, tiempo que Victor sabía por experiencia propia pasaban casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Victor sabía que tenía que concentrarse, y darle tiempo al tiempo. La pérdida había sido un golpe demoledor para ambos; pero no la sentían de igual manera._

_Victor había amado a ese niño. Había soñado con él, fantaseado con su llegada._

_Pero Yuuri- de hecho, había vivido con él._

_Lo había sentido crecer y había sido su compañero durante casi cuatro meses._

_Necesitaba tiempo._

_Victor tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dárselo._

* * *

 

Chris estiró sus brazos, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se liberaban de los pequeños nudos que le había traído la poco ortodoxa posición en la que había estado hasta ese momento.

Francis era la clase de hombre que adoraba abrazar después del sexo, Chris normalmente gustaba de su espacio luego de la intimidad; pero los años con Francis le habían llevado a esperar con la misma ansia los brazos del otro hombre alrededor de su cuerpo mientras acariciaban sus costados con inocencia; tanto como el apasionado movimiento de sus cuerpos cuando las cosas subían de tono.

Quién creería que podría descubrir más facetas de su propia personalidad gracias a alguien más.

Los misterios de lo que todos llamaban amor, seguían siendo un tanto inalcanzables para Chris. Quien, desde que había decidido pasar lo que le quedara de vida con Francis y construir su futuro con él, había dejado de intentar entenderlo y simplemente había comenzado a aceptar lo que viniera.

—Cariño—Llamó con la voz algo adormilada. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Francis se separaba un poco del suyo, despertando al fin—Despierta, deberíamos comer algo— ¿Qué hora se supone que es?

Los celos de Chris duraban casi una semana completa, son su nivel hormonal ubicándolo entre la línea de un omega de alto nivel y uno de nivel intermedio. Sin embargo, Chris también gustaba de tener pequeños maratones de sexo fuera de su celo. Aunque sólo fuera una tarde entera divirtiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Aunque ahora que Francis y él estaban intentando tener un bebé, había doble motivo para estos.

—Mgshk—El alfa murmuró algo inentendible contra su hombro, causándole una pequeña risa; antes de separarse de su lado perezosamente y quedarse observando al vacío durante un momento.

—Luces como un zombie—medio rió Chris, al tiempo que estiraba su mano y tomaba el teléfono que había dejado en la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama.

—Eso es porque me explotas mucho, Chris—se medio quejó, aunque no hiciera nada para evitar que perdieran el tiempo de esa manera.

Y Chris sabía que sus quejas realmente eran palabras al vacío, Francis disfrutaba tanto como él.

—Perdón mi amor—canturreó con un falsete demasiado condescendiente como para ser real, Francis sólo le dedicó un ceño fruncido durante una fracción de segundo; antes de suspirar y dejar la cama para buscar su ropa. Chris le dedicó una nada discreta mirada a su cuerpo desnudo mientras hacía el camino hacia el closet, para finalmente lanzarle silbido atrevido junto a un sonoro beso al aire y volver su mirada al teléfono.

— ¡Chris!

Escuchó que gritaba con voz apretada, haciéndole reír.

Realmente. Acababan de pasar horas desnudos y él se sonrojaba sólo por eso.

Francis era, una contradicción andante.

Una muy divertida.

El sonido de una campanilla viniendo de su celular lo distrajo, desbloqueando la pantalla se encontró con que tenía una gran cantidad de notificaciones.

— ¿Hm?—dijo más para sí, dispuesto a revisar.

La página que lo saludó era una con los videos que había estado estudiando desde hacía al menos una semana.

Francis había sido un bailarín de hielo antes de unirse a su equipo técnico como coreógrafo. Su carrera competitiva había sido corta, aunque posteriormente y aún como su coreógrafo había participado en algunos shows a lo largo de toda Europa.

Chris nunca había prestado particular atención a esas presentaciones, demasiado enfocado en su propia carrera y en la de Victor, quien siempre había sido su meta a vencer.

Pero ahora, con el tiempo libre que le traía su descanso del trabajo, se encontró a sí mismo observando el baile de Francis y encontrándolo encantador. La pareja que el alfa había tenido durante todo el tiempo que hubiera competido, era una muchachita alemana. Una beta de cabellos rubios y linda sonrisa.

La gracia con la que se movían juntos era envidiable, era como si el cuerpo de uno fuera la extensión del otro. Era algo que sólo larguísimas horas de práctica y una conexión profunda con el compañero podían hacer.

La primera vez que Chris había obligado a Francis a ver sus viejas rutinas con él, Francis había parecido nervioso por lo que Chris tuviera que decir; ya que se había quedado en silencio durante mucho tiempo mientras repetía el mismo video una y otra vez.

—Francis…

Había dicho, usando un tono algo parco. Había sentido el cuerpo del alfa temblar ligeramente a su lado, ya que lo estaba usando de apoyo.

— ¿Chris…?

—Ojalá nuestra hija pueda bailar tan bien como tú.

Había sido un comentario salido de la nada, impulsado por el repentino sentimiento que palpitaba dentro de Chris. Impulsado por lo hermoso de la figura de Francis y por el inclemente deseo de ver a la aún inexistente unión de ambos con parte de uno de sus padres.

Chris, se dio cuenta, que realmente quería una pequeña que le dejara ver pequeñas cosas del hombre que amaba en ella.

Francis había tardado solo un par de segundos en responder, con una voz que Chris le conocía mucho, y gracias a su olfato recuperado gracias a que había podido deshacerse de los supresores, ni siquiera necesitaba verle para saber que estaba feliz. De seguro incluso estaba sonrojado.

—Nosotros no sabemos si sería niña…

Chris había sonreído, estirándose más contra él, y diciendo de manera juguetona.

—Simplemente lo sé, instinto; cariño. Conozco a nuestra pequeña aún sin que exista.

El recuerdo de sus risas aquella tarde seguida de una sesión de besos fue roto por el renovado sonido de la campanilla de su celular.

Chris se preguntó qué demonios podría estar pasando para que el internet pareciera haberse vuelto loco de repente. Estaba a punto de revisar los mensajes privados que recibía en el _instragram_ , cuando la voz de Francis lo detuvo.

—Chris…

Chris conocía muchísimo de Francis. Conocía su voz cuando estaba llena de alegría, sus tonos frustrados, sus suspiros tristes, incluso sus refunfuños enfadados.

Pero, Chris no conocía esta. Y acompañada de la esencia del otro hombre que no hacía más que gritar shock, Chris tenía una horrible corazonada.

—Tienes que ver esto.

Dijo, pausadamente. Tenía su propio teléfono en la mano y había dejado la tarea de colocarse la camisa a medio camino. Chris estiró su cuerpo hacia adelante al tiempo que Francis se acercaba y le enseñaba la pantalla del celular.

Era una página de noticias.

Oh-

—Cariño…

Oh no.

* * *

 

_Faltaba un mes para el Grand Prix cuando Victor se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él._

_Si hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso, hubiera notado los primeros síntomas que comenzaron a aquejarle desde un poco antes. Pero su mente estaba demasiado hundida en el entrenamiento y en velar por Yuuri como para darse cuenta de algo tan simple y mundano como era sentir pequeños bochornos o cambios de humor que desaparecían con pocos minutos._

_Cuando estos se agravaron, haciendo que comenzara a sentir el sudor frío cubrir todo su cuerpo, y que sufriera repentinos brotes de ira; Victor entendió perfectamente qué estaba pasando._

_Su vínculo estaba muriendo._

_Cuando un alfa y un omega se enlazaban gracias a las mordidas, desarrollaban una conexión hormonal casi dependiente. Volviéndose adictos el uno al otro. Era una conexión que necesitaba alimentarse para mantenerse viva. En parejas que llevaban años enlazados, las mordidas podían tener largos espacios de tiempo la una de la otra. Siendo el acto en sí mismo una manera de compartir una experiencia íntima y reafirmar su unión más que una necesidad biológica._

_Pero Yuuri y él eran diferentes. Su unión aún fresca, clamaba desesperadamente por ser reforzada. Pero Yuuri, además de compartir cenas en silencio con él, y la cama para descansar, no parece realmente dado a hacer algo más._

_Toma religiosamente sus pastillas, y practica un par de ejercicios de respiración. Incluso ha recibido un par de llamadas de Phichit de su madre, muy tarde en la noche. Llamadas que suelen durar hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Victor había estado tratando de ignorar los larguísimos silencios donde ya nadie más hablaba y ningún sonido podía escucharse desde la sala, sólo los profundos y horribles suspiros que Yuuri soltaba cuando decidida por fin volver a la cama._

_Victor pensó en traer el tema a colación, sólo porque Yuuri probablemente también estaría sintiendo la necesidad de reafirmar su vínculo. Empero, cuando la mañana llegó, Victor se encontró a sí mismo sin poder decir algo. Sólo observando el aún rostro durmiente de su marido, dejando un beso en su frente y- sin despertarlo, empezando su rutina para salir a entrenar._

* * *

 

_Yuuri era capaz de sentirlo._

_Cuando Victor se acercaba a él, cuando le sonreía del otro lado de la mesa, cuando casi tímidamente buscaba su cuerpo entre las cobijas durante las noches._

_Estaba ansioso, y no únicamente por la competencia que llegaría en un par de semanas._

_Sabía que su lazo estaba gritando por ser renovado, pero no podía llevarse a sí mismo a simplemente decirle que estaba bien. Eran sólo un par de palabras, que podría soltar casualmente en cualquier momento de los pocos que compartían, invitándole a compartir un momento íntimo. A hundirse en sus brazos y buscar consuelo-_

_Pero no._

_Había algo allí, como una gigantesca pared invisible; que actuaba como muralla entre él y Victor. Una que Yuuri parecía haber construido por sí mismo, y una que no parecía muy interesado en dejar en ese momento._

_Era casi como estar viviendo en automático, respondiendo y actuando con comandos ya preestablecidos en su mente. Aún en las constantes llamadas de sus padres, de Minako y de los Nishigori. Yuuri sólo tenía una frase para ellos._

_Él estaba bien._

_Incluso en las que había compartido con Phichit, quien había sido mucho más directo en decirle que no le creía. Y, que no le haría bien seguir fingiendo lo contrario. Phichit, después de todo, había vivido demasiado tiempo con él, y había secado demasiadas de sus lágrimas como para simplemente hacerse para atrás cuando se le decía._

_Pero Yuuri no estaba mintiendo. Claro que no._

_Tristeza no era la palabra que él usaría para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento._

_Era algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre exactamente, era sentir nada pero sentirse abrumado al mismo momento. Como los gigantescos ataques de ansiedad que solían golpearle antes amenazaran con llegar, pero nunca lo hicieran._

_Victor parecía notarlo también, pero lo ocultaba con afables sonrisas y besos en su nuca en las madrugadas. Intentando ocultar su propia necesidad saliendo más temprano y regresando más tarde. Intentando ocultar los supresores que había iniciado a consumir, como si el hecho de evitar que Yuuri los viera haría que el problema desapareciera._

_Yuuri sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Lo sabía. Y encontró que lo único que podía hacer era odiarse a sí mismo por ello, por lo inútil de su persona y por la carga de su existencia. Mucho más aún, cuando la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo era llevar sus manos hasta su vientre para acariciarlo y buscar confort porque —lo único que lo recibía era el vacío y pseudo tensión de los músculos._

_Llevándole a presionar sus dientes con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar algún sonido. Terminando con él en el baño, devolviendo las pastillas que había acabado de tomar._

* * *

 

_Cuando el Grand Prix llegó, Victor sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba gritando._

_Las pastillas que había conseguido gracias a su médico habían logrado que el sudor frío y los constantes escalofríos se redujeran considerablemente, su sueño había regresado a algo bastante parecido a la normalidad, y al menos su rostro había retomado un poco de color nuevamente._

_Aquella mañana debían partir hacia la competencia, pero el ambiente en la sala de abordaje era insoportable. Desbordando tensión que Victor podía creer se podía cortar con un cuchillo._

_Victor trató de ignorar las miradas que Yurio le daba, nadie había vuelto a poner un pie en el apartamento o le habían cuestionado por la salud de Yuuri, deseosos de darles a ambos su espacio; y seguros de que si Victor realmente necesitara ayuda, se las pediría._

_Y, aunque fueran buenos fingiendo que nada pasaba, no lo eran tanto con sus expresiones. Pues la curiosidad y la lástima solían escaparse en algún gesto, o en alguna oración no muy bien articulada._

_O quizá era sólo que Victor comenzaba a volverse loco._

_Yakov también, quien como siempre le había hablado con su sobria sabiduría y paternal preocupación, parecía preferir dejar que él sorteara la adversidad como mejor pensara. Quizá creía que no tenía derecho a criticar sus decisiones, al menos no sobre esa parte de su vida. Después de todo, Victor aún podía patinar._

_—Oye—La voz de Yurio le llegó desde el frente, faltaban menos de quince minutos para que comenzaran a llamar al abordaje; y Victor había estado tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor._

_— ¿Yura?_

_Cuestionó ante el repentino intercambio, y, también- ante la falta de algún epíteto que le recordaba a Victor que estaba envejeciendo._

_Pero Yurio sólo le tiró una caja pequeña, que Victor no tardó mucho en reconocer eran más supresores; antes de cruzarse de brazos. Parte de la mente de Victor, esa que siempre había visto a Yuri como la pequeña adición a su familia con Yuuri de manera casi parental hace que quiera preguntarle cómo se supone que logró conseguirlos, siendo que es un niño. Mientras que la parte aún racional le responde con particular ironía que Yuri ya casi es mayor de edad. Y que existen clínicas de planificación familiar._

_Victor no pudo evitar parpadear entonces._

_‘¿Yuri?’_

_Yuri tenía una expresión contrita, como si batallara con su lengua para decirle algo. Pero, decidiendo por mejor no hacerlo._

_Escuchó un chasquido de lengua, que no le escuchaba soltar desde que tuviera quince y fuera un hormonal muchachito alfa listo para tomar al mundo por sorpresa. Yuri giró sobre sus talones, y se alejó hacia las tiendas del interior de la sala._

_Victor se sintió realmente viejo en ese momento, y; ahogando una pequeña risa de autocompasión se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había agradecido a Yuri, aunque fue opacada por el sentimiento de impotencia y vergüenza que traía el simple hecho de necesitar la preocupación extra._

* * *

 

_Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo viendo el Grand Prix por televisión, aunque una parte suya realmente no quería hacerlo; pues su mente le traicionaba trayendo recuerdos de los anteriores donde él había sido un participante. Especialmente de ese donde Victor y él habían terminado de decidir que querían permanecer juntos por un año más. Un año que se había vuelto dos, y en una promesa para una vida entera._

_Phichit fue el primero en participar, con una presentación increíblemente animada; el público le amaba, completamente perdidos en su interpretación y en lo divertido que hacía ver todo._

_Michelle era el siguiente, con una rutina acompañada de una canción que Yuuri era capaz de recordar de una película romántica. Leo le siguió, con una canción que él había colaborado en crear. Tenía la misma originalidad que sus anteriores trabajos centrándose en la interpretación y dejando la parte técnica para el programa libre. Yurio era el siguiente, Yuuri sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que podía ver su rutina de la temporada en una competencia, pues había estado demasiado ocupado consigo mismo durante las clasificatorias._

_JJ, como siempre, al entrar a la pista había levantado una ruidosa acogida y sus estrafalarias rutinas habían llevado al público al borde del asiento._

_Finalmente, Victor._

_Victor era perfecto, como siempre lo había sido. Sus movimientos precisos y sus saltos limpios. Pero, había algo que había cambiado desde su primera presentación en la temporada._

_Su expresión, su postura, todo él parecía gritar dolor. De una manera tan fuerte y explicita que Yuuri estaba seguro que todo el mundo presente allí lo había notado._

_Todo el mundo lo sabía. Victor Nikiforov estaba sufriendo._

_Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer que él fuera el causante de eso._

_Tenía que arreglar esto, tenía que hacer algo, ¡Lo que fuera! Y, aún así; la mera idea de tener a Victor de regreso a su lado era increíblemente dolorosa, porque su sola presencia hacía que Yuuri recordara lo que era._

_Un fallo._

_Un fallo para su marido, un fallo para su hijo._

_Un gigantesco fallo y nada más._

_En ese momento, se encontró a si mismo llevando sus manos a sus costados, mientras la música del programa de Victor terminaba. Deseando regresar a ser un niño, cuando sentía que el mundo era demasiado para él y podía ocultarse en su habitación en un falso nido hasta que la mañana siguiente llegara._

_O cuando como adolescente se retraía a su habitación, buscando el seguro sentimiento de casa, dejándose tranquilizar por este._

_Pero el apartamento ahora no parecía un lugar adecuado para anidar, pues no se siente como una casa. Y la realización de esto, sólo logró que Yuuri sintiera su ansiedad construirse más. Porque no podía dejar de preguntarse cuándo se supone que dejó de ver el lugar como su hogar._

_Cuándo se supone que comenzó a hacer la vida de todos tan miserable._

 

* * *

_Cuando la presentación terminó, Victor sintió algo que hacía muchos años no había sentido._

_La increíble presión de las masas._

_Las voces conjuntas de los periodistas y el brillante flash de las cámaras parecían tambores contra sus tímpanos y luz ardiente contra su piel._

_Habían comentarios sobre su carrera, sobre qué había estado sintiendo para dar esa clase de presentación. Otros tantos felicitándole por haber quedado en el primer lugar después del programa corto._

_Todos parecían ignorar amablemente los problemas de su relación._

_— ¿Tiene alguna declaración concerniente a Yuuri Katsuki?_

_Hasta que dejaron de hacerlo._

_La sala pareció sumirse en un pequeño silencio en ese momento, al parecer todos sumamente interesados en lo que Victor tuviera que decir._

_Tomó aire, y; con la sonrisa que había tenido demasiados años practicando; habló._

_—Yuuri está bien._

_Dijo, simplemente._

_Victor normalmente era conocido por explayarse sobre su marido. Todo lo que no hacía con sus presentaciones o con su propia vida, deseando dejar ese pequeño halo de misterio que atraía a tanta gente hacia él; quedaba normalmente relegado al olvido cuando se trataba de Yuuri._

_Victor había sido más que amable en llenar todos los posibles espacios en blanco sobre la vida de su marido a cualquier periodista que hubiera estado tan siquiera ligeramente interesado en preguntar._

_Pero ahora no._

_Y se sentía incorrecto._

_—Ambos estamos bien._

_Terminó, coronando con una sonrisa._

 

 **_▶_ ** **_Axxel_ ** _escribió en **FGR_SKTING** _

_23:12  comentarios 2343_

_¿Alguien logró ver la entrevista de Victor después del SP de hoy? Intenté encontrar algún link, pero no hallé nada._

**_▶_ ** **_Le_royking:_ **

_Aquí. La calidad es algo cuestionable, pero estoy seguro de que alguien subirá las versiones que usarán en los programas deportivos después._

_Había millones de camarógrafos allí._

**_▶_ ** **_MikkolaIsReal:_ **

_Wow… Victor Luce tan… poco él._

**_▶_ ** **_Axxel:_ **

_Bueno, duh._

_Ya va bastante tiempo así._

**_▶_ ** **_EdgeLord12:_ **

_Su presentación sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, tho._

_Aunque su apariencia personal deja muchísimo que desear._

**_#SMH_ **

**_▶_ ** **_King_12:_ **

_Quizá tenga que ver con- no sé… ¡¿El hecho de que su pareja estuvo internado en el hospital hace no mucho?!_

**_▶_ ** **_EdgeLord12:_ **

_Ya pasaron casi dos meses…_

_Si sigue luciendo así creo que sólo son problemas en casa._ _¯_ _\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/_ _¯_

 **_▶_ ** **_Sweet_Bum:_ **

_Acaban de perder a un bebé…_

**_▶_ ** **_ImTheKing001:_ **

_Un bebé que puede o no existiera. Nikiforov no dijo nada. Dejen de especular.  
_ _Aunque la teoría de que el supuesto bebé ni siquiera era suyo y por eso tanto secretismo que corría por otros foros era muy divertida de leer)_

_Quizá solo tiene una situación en casa mala o un omega demasiado abrumador, y lo tiene estresado (lol)_

**_▶_ ** **_LadyUnderTheWater:_ **

_¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado?_

_Esta sarta de sandeces me está causando dolor de cabeza._

**_▶_ ** **_YuriAngel69:_ **

_¡Basta! Podemos dejar de hablar de sus vidas privadas, si ellos quieren decirnos algo lo harán. Si no, dejémosles con su privacidad._

_Estoy segura que Victor estará bien. Sólo hay que darles tiempo._

**_▶_ ** **_EdgeLord12:_ **

**_ImTheKing001_ ** _¡Hey! ¡Yo leí esa también! Estaba en todas mis redes sociales. ¡Ha!_

_Y- como digan._

_Pero, algo me dice que el **#FinDelVicturi** estará a la vuelta de la esquina pronto._

**_(Mostrar más)_ **

* * *

 

_Cuando Victor regresó a Rusia, Yakov le llevó a un lado para hablar._

_La boca de su entrenador se movía sin parar, Victor estaba seguro de que le estaba diciendo muchas cosas importantes, y probablemente le estaba cuestionando muchas cosas que Victor terminaría dejando sin respuestas. Pero Victor no podía llevarse a sí mismo a prestar atención. Si se había sentido sobreestimulado antes del grand Prix, luego de hundirse en medicación, Victor ahora se sentía casi completamente entumecido._

_—Vitya—Había llamado Yakov, mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz. Victor entonces pudo notar las ojeras pronunciadas del otro alfa, que parecía cargar casi tantas noches como él sin dormir bien—Ve a casa, por favor._

_Un tiempo libre no le caería para nada mal. Realmente._

_Victor había estado esperando pedirlo de cualquier manera, ahora que la competencia les daba un poco de tiempo para respirar, él quería usarlo completamente para Yuuri. Pero, una parte suya no podía evitar que la ansiedad se construyera en su estómago; ante la mera idea de estar más tiempo a solas con Yuuri._

_Y odiaba esa parte suya._

_Yakov también había recomendado que volviera al médico, para que le revisara._

_Eso era algo que él también pensaba hacer. Victor nunca había tenido particular motivo para preocuparse por su salud de más, ya que trataba de mantener un estilo de vida sano y nunca se había lesionado de gravedad._

_Quizá esa era la razón por la cual había encontrado tan alienígena el sentimiento que le traía estar en una oficina de endocrinología. Victor era familiar con las oficinas de los traumatólogos, las placas y las dispensas acompañadas de comentarios que le felicitaban por mantenerse saludable. Pero no con tantos números junto a abreviaciones que no entendía. Ni a la mirada ligeramente preocupada de un médico, que parecía intentar hacer sentido de lo que leía._

_—Su nivel hormonal está regulándose, Sr. Nikiforov—Dijo el galeno,  con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y Victor agradeció aquello, pues demasiada hormona alfa en la sangre normalmente terminaba traduciéndose con conductas agresivas, acciones irracionales, y desesperación._

_Era una clase de estado que Victor prefería se quedara simplemente en los libros._

_—Sin embargo—Y esta vez, su tono cambió, sonando mucho más solemne y serio—Hay algo que me preocupa._

_El incremento de hormona alfa era una condición que podía ser desencadenada por muchos factores. Los alfas más jóvenes solían sufrirla ante ocasiones de mucho estrés, aunque fuera en pocas cantidades y normalmente sólo les hiciera responderle de mala manera a sus progenitores; también podía ser iniciada por situaciones traumáticas. O en casos más extremos, el celo de un omega._

_Para tratar los dos últimos normalmente se recurría a inyecciones de hormona omega, que contrarrestaban los efectos de manera paulatina y enviaban al alfa a un estado mucho más estable._

_Sin embargo, el caso de Victor no parecía encajar en ninguno de ellos._

_Y esa era una de las razones por la cual estaba tratándose con supresores que tenían el mismo principio activo que las inyecciones de hormona omega._

_El lazo entre Yuuri y él estaba muriendo. Agonizando por ser alimentado._

_Los alfas y omegas en ese estado, solían comportarse de maneras erráticas, su cuerpo pidiéndoles de vuelta el intercambio hormonal al cual ya se habían acostumbrado._

_Victor recordaba que alguna vez había leído una comparación entre un alfa con su lazo en inanición con un drogadicto con síndrome de abstinencia. La breve y escueta descripción que traía aquel artículo había sonado horrorosa para Victor, dejándole un feo escalofrío recorriendo su espalda._

_Leerlo, resultaba, que no era para nada parecido a experimentarlo._

_Era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado._

_—No hay mucho que podamos hacer—Dijo el médico, luciendo realmente apenado—Las pastillas deberían mantenerlo relativamente estable, pero no sabría decirle cuán largo debería ser el tratamiento._

_Porque los lazos no tenían un tiempo estándar para desaparecer. Y porque el médico parecía realmente confundido sobre cuál era la relación entre el matrimonio Nikiforov._

_—Debería hablar con su omega—Clamó finalmente, con una mirada severa. Él también debe estar pasando por momentos difíciles. Deberían ayudarse entre sí._

_Victor asintió, mas no dijo nada._

_Porque lo único que le invadía con esa oración era la vergüenza. Era vergonzoso decir que no sabía cómo llegar a Yuuri ya.  Que aunque le abrazara todas las noches que compartían lecho, queriendo fingir que sus brazos eran una muralla que le protegía de resto del mundo, Yuuri se mantenía sin respuesta._

_Que, aun cuando él repetía palabras de amor en su oído, jurándole que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara de nuevo, se sentía como hablar con el vacío, donde sus intenciones y deseos se perdían para nunca más regresar._

_La impotencia lo estaba matando._

_Victor podía hacer que sus sentimientos le llegaran a todo el mundo._

_Había hecho llorar a millones de personas con sus presentaciones._

_Había hecho que el mundo entero le amara._

_Pero, aunque pudiera hacer sentir al mundo entero, de nada servía en ese momento._

_No cuando no podía amar a la única persona que importaba para él._

_Sonaba patético, no poder amar al amor de tu vida._

* * *

 

_Las palabras de amor de Victor no hacían más que asquearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera seguir amándole?_

_Después de todo._

_Después de la nada que Yuuri tenía para él._

_Cómo era posible que Victor pudiera amarle._

_‘No.’_

_Simplemente no._

_Sus palabras eran dolorosas, su toque asfixiante._

_‘Ya no, por favor’_

_Recordatorio constante de todo lo que Yuuri había fallado en ser._

_Por eso, cuando pidió hablar con Victor, supo qué hacía lo correcto._

_Victor era demasiado amable como para ser directo con él. Demasiado lleno de todo lo que a Yuuri le faltaba como para intentar ser franco._

_Puede que Victor lo hubiera lastimado antes sin darse cuenta, en sus tontos intentos por darle ánimos. Pero, no había manera en la que le lastimara por decisión propia._

_—Victor—dijo, el rostro de su marido lucía cansado. Aun con la base que usaba incluso fuera de las presentaciones ahora, y con la expresión que ponía intentando que Yuuri no notara su clara incomodidad._

_—Yuuri._

_Animó, al parecer feliz de que Yuuri tuviera algo que decirle._

_El corazón de Yuuri se achicó en su pecho._

_—Quiero irme a casa, Victor…_

_Lo fácil que fue que esas palabras abandonaran sus labios era casi aterrador._

_Victor dejó que sus labios se partieran por un momento, mirándole con la boca abierta._

_—Pero esta es tu casa, Yuuri._

_Respondió Victor, luego de permanecer en silencio_

_—No—dijo. Quedo y cortante._

_Sintiendo que sus manos temblaban aunque las hubiera entrelazado para darse fuerza._

_El rostro de Victor se petrificó por un momento, mirándole como si acabara de tener una revelación._

_Por eso, cuando dijo aquello supo qué hacía lo correcto._

_—No lo es._

_Y por eso, cuando Victor no lo detuvo, supo que había actuado bien._

* * *

 

_Yuuri le había soltado la noticia faltando muy poco para las nacionales rusas. Una semana, para ser exacto._

_Yuuri quería regresar a Hasetsu. Quería regresar a Hasetsu sin él._

_Yuuri había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y era el turno de Victor de responder._

_Y, Victor, realmente no sabía qué hacer._

_Era como ver arena dentro de su puño, escapando lenta y tortuosamente de su agarre, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerle._

_Su mente le recriminaba a gritos su inutilidad como pareja, incapaz de mantener a su amado a su lado. Incriminándole ser el causante de su sufrimiento._

_Exigiéndole que hiciera algo para hacerle feliz._

_‘Déjalo ir’_

_Había sido, entonces, el murmullo que había recibido como respuesta. Era casi irrisorio, que por sobre la desesperación que se construía dentro de él gracias a su lazo agonizante, que por sobre el instinto de alfa que le gritaba con desgarrante necesidad, sólo Victor sobresaliera._

_El Victor que amaba a Yuuri por sobre todas las cosas._

_El que le decía que debía dejar de lastimarlo._

_‘Está bien’_

_Había respondido. Sellando su destino._

_Cuando llegó al rink el día siguiente, todo parecía casi insultantemente mundado._

_Victor había tomado las pastillas que el doctor le había recomendado, aún si no había sentido ninguna clase de cambios –tendría que hablar con su doctor luego, y pedirle que ajustara su dosis-. Había salido de casa sin besar a Yuuri, y había corrido hasta donde el resto de patinadores le esperaban._

_Había saludado a todos con una sonrisa. Y dedicado a hacer estiramientos, como el resto. Y, quizá eran las hormonas que seguían nublando su juicio, o sólo la desesperación de ser el único cargando con la noticia; lo que llevó a Victor a soltar, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando todos estaban reunidos y listos para entrar a la pista._

_—Yuuri y yo nos vamos a divorciar._

_Victor podría jurar que vio cómo la mano de Mila se detuvo antes de abrir la pequeña puerta que los separaba del hielo._

_Victor no era un omega, y los supresores estaban haciendo un par de estragos con su sentido del olfato; pero podía reconocer pánico cuando lo olía._

_— ¿Estas bromeando?_

_Victor no recordaba la voz de Mila sonar así antes. Ni que sus ojos pudieran abrirse de esa manera._

_—Si es una broma, no es divertida._

_—Mila…—intentó decir Georgi, pero se quedó callado._

_—No—dijo entonces Victor, mirando a sus compañeros e intentando ignorar las ganas de reír por lo surreal de la situación. Estaba seguro que si se rendía a ese deseo terminaría llorando en medio del lugar—No lo es—Un respiro—Los papeles deberían estar listos para antes del campeonato Europeo—dijo haciendo cálculos mentales, intentando que los números distrajeran su mente un momento—Creo que tendré que tomarme una semana después de las nacionales… hay mucho que empacar y-_

_—Cobarde-_

_La voy de Yurio interrumpió su discurso. Victor parpadeó, observando al alfa que había empujado a Georgi a un lado y ahora le miraba. Su pequeño tumulto parecía haber llamado la atención de los patinadores que ya estaban en el hielo y aquellos que acababan de entrar, haciendo que todos les miraran._

_—Yura…—intentó hablarle Mila, pero Yurio no la escuchó._

_—Eres un jodido cobarde, Victor—La ira destilaba de su voz, su ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Su esencia era fuerte, muchísimo más de lo que Victor hubiera podido captar antes._

_Era ira, era impotencia, era angustia. Y más que todo, era dolor._

_—Yurio-_

_Inició Victor, porque de pronto todo aquello era demasiado para él y necesitaba aire, respirar un poco y calmar su mente. El alfa ya agitado le pedía que hiciera callar a su par que no dejaba de intentar intimidarlo._

_— ¡Cállate!—Explotó Yurio, dando un paso adelante y tomándole del cuello de su ropa. Haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran peligrosamente cerca, llenando las fosas nasales de Victor directamente con su aroma—No quiero escuchar ninguna mierda que tengas que decir._

_Y, en ese momento. Victor pudo ver a Yurio._

_Pudo verlo realmente._

_—Con qué derecho te haces llamar alfa- No. Con qué derecho te haces llamar un hombre si tiras la toalla así de fácil._

_Ya no era el niño que Victor había tenido que guiar para que encontrara una manera de hallar sus sentimientos. O el niño que hacía sonidos desesperados cada vez que él y Yuuri compartían espacio._

_—Cómo puedes tener el valor de aparecerte aquí y simplemente decir eso-_

_No. Yurio ya no era un niño._

_Era un alfa que estaba directamente amenazando a Victor. Uno que estaba inmiscuyendo su nariz en algo que no le importaba._

_En algo que no tenía nada que ver con él_

_—Cómo puedes decir que amabas al tazón de cerdo si dejas que se largue así de fácil._

_Un alfa que acababa de cruzar una línea que Victor no sabía cuándo había dibujado._

_Había muchas cosas que Victor nunca había hecho. Porque nunca había sentido la necesidad y porque realmente no eran algo que fuera aceptado abiertamente._

_Gruñir, era una de ellas._

_Una manera arcaica de imponer dominancia y una táctica que a veces padres o madres usaban para demostrar que estabas comenzando a representar un peligro para sus cachorros._

_También, era una manera de amenazar._

_Victor nunca había gruñido a nadie, aunque había escuchado el sonido muchas veces. Normalmente en peleas callejeras o en los bares que solía frecuentar cuando era más joven._

_—Yuri—amenazó. Con la visión borrosa, respirando erráticamente_

_Pero el gutural y casi salvaje sonido, saliendo de su garganta, sonaba completamente diferente._

_Por un segundo creó que Mila llamaba a Yakov._

_—No intentes amenazarme, anciano—murmuró Yuri, a la defensiva—Quién podría respetar a un vejestorio que no puede cuidar ni a su estúpido o—_

_Otra cosa que Victor nunca había hecho, era golpear a alguien._

_Pero eso no evitó que su puño impactara contra la mejilla de Yuri._

_O que, al recibir uno parecido, su cuerpo buscara responder con otro._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Tengo que disculparme por este capítulo. Mi computadora murió esta semana. Un virus horrible que la había estado atormentado desde hace como tres meses terminó siendo un troyano— y sí. La dejé formatenado toda. Así que me despido de mis documentos…
> 
> Al menos hice un respaldo de las cosas de la universidad, ¿así que es algo, no?
> 
> Casi todo este capítulo fue escrito en notas de mi celular, uniéndolas luego en la computadora de mi madre que pedí prestada hoy, editando los guiones y todos los posibles errores que cometí mientras tipeaba (lo más probable es que haya dejado muchos; esta computadora tan chiquita y sin ratón me desespera a morir)
> 
> ¡Pero! Dejando eso de lado. Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algunas dudas, y no creado más.
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda, aquí estaré.
> 
> ¡Gracias!
> 
> Nota aparte: El rey y el patinador es un musical que está basado en el Rey y yo aparentemente, es una película y adaptación musical que está sujeta a una gran controversia por diferentes razones. Así que quería que algo así también se viera puesto aquí (claro que por motivos diferentes, en primera el solo hecho de que haya cartas mágica a lo ygo ya lo hace muy lol) Y- las pantallitas personales e los vuelos internacionales son geniales. Cuando visité México hubiera muerto de tantas horas en el avión si no hubiera podido distraerme con esas cosas (;_;)
> 
> Algo más: AO3 ama matar mi formato (;_;) espero poder haberlo arreglado algo al menos.


	8. Sin aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wish there was a way that I can make you understand'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Escribir en notas en el celular es más desafiante de lo que parecía en un inicio (mentira, sólo que yo soy una inútil) pero logré avanzar gran parte de este capítulo allí. Aprovechando que mi mamá fue seleccionada para plantear un examen y no está en casa, tomo su computadora y termino.
> 
> Yo creí que los flash-back ya habían terminado… pero al parecer no.
> 
>  

 

 

Nikolai despertó aquella mañana sintiendo sus articulaciones reclamarle. Soltó un bufido, y tras un poco de lucha logró estar listo para iniciar el día. Últimamente, aún si no hacía demasiado frío, su cuerpo parecía volverse testarudo y negarse a cooperar con él.

Desayunó como cualquier otro día, antes de tomar el calcio y las vitaminas que Yuratcha le había conseguido en la última visita al doctor a la cuál le había llevado.

Yura había lucido particularmente ansioso aquella ocasión, como en todas las visitas donde su salud salía a flote como tema de conversación. Y, aun cuando Nikolai le había asegurado que estaba bien, que sólo eran molestias comunes que venían con la edad; Yura había insistido en hacerle revisiones.

Yuratcha era un muy buen niño. El mejor nieto del mundo; y la persona que Nikolai más amaba.

Aunque últimamente sentía que no podía hacer suficiente por él.

Yuratcha había crecido muchísimo, y no únicamente por todos los centímetros que se había estirado. Nikolai lo había visto terminar de crecer, y ahora lo veía empezar a alejarse poco a poco.

No había podido comunicarse con él desde el final del campeonato europeo, el cual Nikolai había visto con una pequeña taza de café para el frío, los guantes puestos, y la mano en el corazón.

Nikolai sabía que su nieto estaba pasando por un momento difícil, aún si no se lo había dicho textualmente; Nikolai conocía lo suficientemente bien a Yuri como para notar cuando algo lo molestaba. También, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que en este caso; molestia, quedaba demasiado corto.

Su ceño fruncido y el rictus de sus labios. Su posición encorvada y el rostro oscurecido. Su falta de palabras y su mirada distante.

—Yuratcha—había dicho él, cuando aún faltaba media semana para que el campeonato europeo iniciara. Yuri había tenido esa expresión, casi derrotada, desde antes de las nacionales. Cuando aquel incidente con Victor Nikiforov había hecho revolotear a los medios. Yura había dicho que sólo estaba enojado en aquel momento, ya que tendría que usar maquillaje para cubrir el feo moretón en la base de su mandíbula. —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Nikolai había escuchado sobre la aparatosa caída de Victor Nikiforov y su consecuente traslado al hospital. Pero su corazón sólo había saltado hasta su garganta cuando su nieto le había comentado que él también había terminado, de alguna manera, involucrado en esta.

El rostro de Yuri lucía un poco mejor, aún si sólo podía verlo a través de un computador y no en persona. La ligera inflamación que hubiera tenido había residido completamente y el color morado que antes se lograba ver escalando por un lado de su rostro ahora era casi un inexistente rosa pálido. Lo más probable es que para el final de la semana ya no quedaran rastros visibles del golpe.

Yuri se había removido un poco en el sofá donde estaba, y tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa había asentido.

Y, aún con la sonrisa tranquilizadora que no había tardado en agregar. Nikolai sabía que algo no terminaba de encajar allí. Pero, queriendo respetar la privacidad de Yuri, no forzó el tema. Yuratcha era una persona un poco difícil cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. No únicamente por que fuera torpe a la hora de expresarlos con personas nuevas, sino porque a pesar de que Yura era uno de los jovencitos más honestos que hubiera conocido alguna vez al momento de reconocer sus emociones, también era uno de los que más luchaba consigo mismo para enterrarlas en un mar de gritos, enfado y determinación. Acallando algunas cosas, en pro de dejar otras a la vista.

No había sido muy diferente cuando su madre hubiera muerto.

Nikolai sabía que Yuri la extrañaba. Él también lo hacía. La madre de Yuri había sido el tesoro de la vida de Nikolai por muchos años, una omega de refinados gestos, largos cabellos rubios y una sonrisa encantadora. Pero, aún con el dolor de la pérdida fresco y punzante, Yuri nunca lo había admitido en voz alta. Dejando que su deseo por mejorar en el patinaje y sus peticiones por ver a su abuelo en la práctica distrajeran su mente el tiempo necesario.

Nikolai, en cierta manera, tampoco había sido muy bueno con lo que sentía en ese momento. Quizá debió haber sido un poco más insistente, alentando a Yuri a hablarle de lo que le hacía infeliz … pero la sonrisa diaria de su nieto le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien.

Nikolai ahogó una tos seca, mientras fruncía el ceño y tomaba el control remoto que siempre dejaba cerca de la mesa.

Yuri había ganado la plata tanto en las nacionales rusas como en el campeonato europeo. Era una lástima que no hubiera podido comunicarse con él aún para felicitarle por ese último. Empero, Yuri probablemente aún se encontraba reajustándose al nuevo espartano itinerario que le esperaba para la siguiente temporada con ese pequeño descanso entre temporadas.

Encendió la televisión, suponiendo que alguno de los noticieros seguiría hablando de los campeones de su patria. Con un largo y extenuante reportaje sobre Nikiforov. Porque desde hace varios años que las rondas noticiosas no parecían completas sin el nombre de ese hombre sonando al menos una vez después de cada competencia. Probablemente Yuri alcanzara el mismo nivel de fama en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y, no estaba muy equivocado. Ciertamente, estaban hablando de Victor, y también de Yuri.

Era un programa de variedades, más que un noticiero. Considerando lo cerca que estaban del medio día, probablemente tenía sentido. Sin embargo, no estaban hablando de la ceremonia de premiación, o de las medallas. Ni siquiera de los trajes que habían usado en sus programas, o las elecciones para el número de las galas.

No.

Lo que adornaba las pantallas del show y que tenía al par de presentadores hablando con exagerados manerismos y emoción digna de un niño eran unas fotos.

Fotos de Yuri, exactamente. Fotos de Yuri en un lugar que claramente no era Rusia. Nikolai no había viajado a muchos lugares durante su vida, ni siquiera había dejado su país. Sin embargo, era capaz de reconocer las letras de los carteles en el fondo. Más que nada porque había visto similares en las fotos de Yuri. Japonés.

Yura estaba en Japón.

Y mucho más importante que eso.

Estaba besando a Yuuri Katsuki.

Nikolari recordaba a Yuuri Katsuki. Recordaba a Yura soltar una retahíla, que de seguro tenía de intención de que fuera venenosa, contra el patinador tras la copa Rostelecom en el 2015; aunque no había tenido mucho éxito convenciendo a Nikolai. Mucho menos cuando después hubiera salido a buscar al mentado patinador junto a una gran bolsa de katsudon pirozhki que de seguro no eran para el camino. También recordaba que, en los pocos días que Yuri iba a visitarle y quedarse en su casa, pasaba las tardes junto a él en el sofá viendo viejos programas del patinador. Y, también lo recordaba de las fotos que Yuri había traído de la boda del otro Yuuri.

Nikolai prefería ignorar que también recordaba al omega por el escándalo con su ex marido, Victor Nikiforov.

‘—Será que Katsuki tiene algo por los alfa rusos.’

Comentó una de las presentadoras mientras ahogaba una risa y la imagen del fondo se había más grande, enfocando perfectamente el rostro de Yuri y parte del de Yuuri.

‘—Oh Katsuki, ¡Al menos déjanos terminar de llorar tu divorcio primero!’

Nikolai sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones.

Sus oídos se cerraron a los comentarios y risas que aún venían del televisor. Quedando como un molesto zumbido de fondo.

Había mil dudas y un mar de preocupaciones en su mente, su cerebro gritándole que tenía que llamar a su nieto y preguntar cómo estaba. Qué se supone que estaba haciendo y, dónde estaba. Yuri nunca había sido bueno hablando con las masas. Demasiado honesto para su propio bien. O quizá, sólo demasiado impulsivo.

Sin embargo, y poniéndose de pie listo para buscar el celular, que también había sido un regalo de Yura, Una idea terminó de golpear su mente.

_Por qué no me lo dijo-_

Nikolai no esperaba que su nieto, de hecho, se sentara con él para hablarle de sus intereses amorosos o desamores. Yuri nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas, y parecía que el amor en general se le era repelente.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente.

Se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki. Ese hombre que de alguna manera parecía haber tomado extraña e innegable importancia en la vida de Yura.

De una manera que, Nikolai temía, ni siquiera él podría determinar exactamente.

Quizá era porque Yuri no necesitaba realmente su apoyo moral. No en esa clase de asuntos. Nikolai era un viejo alfa, uno que nunca había sido particularmente bueno con los asuntos del corazón. Con un matrimonio roto que sólo le había dejado a su hija debido a que su esposa no había tenido los medios para mantenerla sola. Un viejo alfa que sólo podía ofrecerle comida y una sonrisa cálida a la única parte de su vida que realmente importaba.

Tragó en seco, avanzando más rápido, buscando el teléfono.

Queriendo dejar eso de lado, sólo rogó silentemente que su pequeño no saliera destrozado del asunto.

* * *

 

**_ESTRELLA DE PATINAJE Y ACTUAL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL RUSO VICTOR NIKIFOROV ANUNCIA OFICIALMENTE SU DIVORCIO DE PATINADOR JAPONÉS YUURI KATSUKI._ **

**_FINAL DE LA HISTORIA DE AMOR, EL MATRIMONIO NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI TERMINA AQUÍ._ **

**_[INEDITO] ENTRENADOR DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV ANUNCIA DIVORCIO DE PUPILO ESTRELLA._ **

**_APARATOSA CAÍDA DE ESTRELLA DEL PATINAJE VICTOR NIKIFOROV LO LLEVA A HOSPITAL._ **

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ ** _Bueno, creo que más de uno venía venir esto. ¿No creen?_

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ ** _Joder, ahora me siento imbécil por no haber apostado más. ¡Atiné al mes del divorcio!_

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ ** _No voy a decir que me sorprendiera, pero esto me deja un mal sabor de boca. Leí por allí que Victor tuvo una caída mientras entrenaba, ¿será el estrés? Ese omega, Katsuki, parece que está jodiéndole a Victor desde hace mucho ya._

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ ** _Así incluso me da gusto que no hayan tenido al niño…_

**_▶_ ** **_Anónimo:_ ** _^Si es que el niño era de Victor en primer lugar (lol)_

 

_Los ojos de Victor repasaron los comentarios en la última entrada de un blog, del cual ni se había molestado en aprender el nombre, deteniéndose a absorber cada una de las palabras que estaban allí._

_Victor siempre había tenido la costumbre de le dedicar un poco de su tiempo a repasar vagamente lo que sus fanáticos tenían para decir sobre él en las redes, una manía que había adquirido cuando aún era bastante joven y sentía que la validación extra de todos aquellos extraños cautivados por sus acciones le ayudaba a seguir avanzando. A mantener vivo el deseo por sorprenderles._

_Siempre le había gustado mantenerse, en algún grado, cercano a sus fanáticos. Le gustaba saber qué tenían que decir sobre él._

_Incluso cuando eran cosas malas. Pues, en todos los años que había vivido, hubiera sido imposible no tener su gran parte de detractores. Los comentarios negativos nunca habían tenido un efecto demasiado fuerte en él, tomándolos más como aliciente que como puyas._

_Pero ahora, era muy diferente._

_Había incriminaciones, y había palabras fuertes. Había veneno y había actual gozo en las palabras. No dirigido únicamente a él, sino también a Yuuri. Victor no había odiado tanto alguna de sus costumbres antes._

_El anuncio oficial del divorcio había sido un movimiento desesperado para cubrir el verdadero altercado que hubiera ocurrido en el rink. Creer que un alfa estresado y decaído por su separación había tropezado y caído, lastimando a uno de sus compañeros en el proceso era un millón de veces mejor a un alfa en estado de abstinencia arremetiendo violentamente contra un compañero competidor._

_Esa clase de noticias podrían causarle problemas increíbles no sólo a Victor, sino también a Yuri también._

_Victor no podía recordar bien el incidente. Aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo. Yuri había estado gritándole, y su puño había impactado contra su cara. Yuri no había tomado ni siquiera medio segundo para lucir asombrado ante esto, devolviéndole el favor con un derechazo directo en el rostro. El cuerpo de Victor se había movido casi instintivamente después de aquello. Sus manos habían buscado cualquier posible abertura para golpear, sus piernas para patear y sus rodillas para impactar. En algún momento su trifulca los había llevado al suelo, donde había podido sentir muchas manos intentando alejarlo de Yuri, al tiempo que otros tantos sujetaban al contrario; quien parecía más que dispuesto a continuar tanto como él. La maraña de gritos no había hecho más que alimentar su instinto de autoprotección. Como si golpeando lo que sea que estuviera delante pudiera acabar con lo doloroso de la situación._

_Habían tenido que llevarlo a uno de los vestidores. Victor, al menos, había sido capaz de reconocer el familiar aroma de Yakov tomándole con fuerza de los brazos y arrastrándole hasta allí. En la soledad de la habitación, Victor había hundido su cabeza entre sus manos, sentándose en la esquina más alejada, intentando respirar y peleando con la parte de su mente que le gritaba que regresara a buscar a Yuri y terminara lo que había empezado._

_No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Yakov entrara en la habitación junto a un par de desconocidos enfundados en batas blancas. Victor gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que ambos hombres lucieran sorprendidos por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Yakov se adelantó a ellos, tomándolo nuevamente de los brazos y llamando a Georgi para que le ayudara, el mentado entró rápidamente por la puerta y tomando su lugar al lado contrario de Victor usó toda su fuerza para sostenerlo en su lugar. Sólo en ese momento, Victor se dio cuenta de que había estado retorciéndose como un maníaco. Uno de los hombres de bata se acercó, y sacando una inyección de una pequeña refrigeradora que Victor no había notado antes, tomó su brazo con fuerza y sin preparación extra, le clavó la aguja en esta._

_Por un segundo, se sintió como si algo hirviente pasara por sus vasos. Yakov y Georgi se apartaron un poco cuando el hombre de la bata hubiera sacado la aguja al fin. Victor sintió su rostro temblar, su visión se tornó borrosa y tuvo ganas gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Poco después, todo se fue a negro._

_Victor sólo había reaccionado muchas horas después, en la sala de un hospital, cuando la noche ya hubiera caído y Yakov le hubiera estado mirando a un lado de la cama, esperando que despertara. Los hombres desconocidos habían sido paramédicos, ya que Yakov no había sido lento para llamar una ambulancia tras ver el estado de su alumno. La inyección había tenido una mezcla de hormona omega concentrada y un potente sedante, que lo había puesto fuera de acción por casi el día entero._

_Ya despierto, y con la mente más clara. Victor fue capaz de ver la figura gigante que ahora era su vida. El cuerpo le dolía increíblemente, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una roca repetidas veces. Su rostro, particularmente, ardía y pulsaba con una intensidad alarmante._

_—Es hora de que regreses a casa, Vitya—la voz de Yakov había tenido un extraño matiz en ese momento. Victor estaba acostumbrado a Yakov molesto, a Yakov decepcionado e incluso a Yakov triste, aunque este último fuera casi imposible de notar, ya que el hombre siempre parecía tener variar únicamente entre las dos primeras emociones._

_Escuchar una mezcla de las tres en una sola oración, era una experiencia nueva._

_—Pero…—intentó articular Victor. No podía regresar a casa así—Yuuri…_

_No quería que Yuuri le viera así._

_Yakov frunció el ceño un momento. Para luego decir._

_—Yuuri no está allí._

_Oh._

_Yakov se tomó el tiempo suficiente para explicarle, una vez le estuviera llevando a casa en su modesto auto, que Yuuri le había pedido una habitación para quedarse hasta que los papeles del divorcio estuvieran firmados, y sus cosas enteras hubieran estado empacadas._

_Victor hubiera podido decir mil cosas sobre aquello, y sentir otras mil más. Pero, se decantó por sonreír ligeramente, dejando que su mirada se quedara sobre sus zapatos sin brillo, murmurando con un hilo de voz._

_—Eso está bien…_

_Porque no estaba seguro de qué haría si tuviera que forzar a Yuuri a verlo en ese estado tan patético._

_Victor giró en la cama, llevando la compresa de hielo que tenía sostenida con su única mano libre a girar un poco sobre su lastimada piel. Los cardenales de su cuerpo dolían cada vez que intentaba moverse, pero al menos podían ser cubiertos por la ropa. La muestra más clara de su pelea era el gigantesco hematoma que decoraba su mejilla. Yuri probablemente también tendría una muy colorida piel ahora mismo, pero Victor no podía llevarse a sí mismo en pensar en el otro alfa en ese momento._

_Agradecía que la falsa noticia sobre su caída y reposo le dieran tiempo a solas en su oscuro apartamento. Las cortinas se habían mantenido cerradas desde que Yakov le hubiera dejado. Y, podía confiar en la confidencialidad médico paciente para que la historia no abandonara los labios de ningún funcionario del hospital._

_Lo habían dejado irse después de una exhaustiva revisión y un par de placas, para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada roto o fisurado. Con un largo suministro de inyecciones de hormona omega congelada en un refrigerador portátil que Yakov devolvería más tarde._

_Victor se había negado antes a llegar a un tratamiento continuo con hormona omega, prefiriendo sus manufacturaciones en pastillas. No podía creer que hubiera llegado al punto donde su necesidad superara sus deseos._

_Recibir hormonas de alguien que no fuera Yuuri se sentía incorrecto en mil maneras, aún si era de esa forma tan impersonal._

_Además de que le hacía sentir que el lazo que había compartido con su marido, desaparecía más rápido gracias a eso._

**_DIEZ POSIBLES RAZONES POR LAS CUALES EL MATRIMONIO NIKIFOROV KATSUKI PUDO HABER LLEGADO A SU FIN. LA NÚMERO CINCO TE SORPRENDERÁ._ **

**_Sarah Dorney:_ ** _No puedo creer que haya una lista sobre esto_

**_Jhon Stweard:_ ** _¿Sorprenderme? Estoy casi completamente seguro que hay un segundo alfa en la pintura._

**_Lisa Mendel:_ ** _La verdadera lista debería ser, quién podría ser el posible alfa en cuestión._

**_Elkie Björsan:_ ** _Me gusta como todo el mundo supone que es otro alfa, y no que haya otro omega en la ecuación…_

**_Andi Fels:_ ** _Nota para mí mismo: Ignorar cualquier artículo que esta página publique de ahora en más._

**_Cargar 40 comentarios más._ **

 

* * *

 

Francis ya estaba completamente vestido cuando Chris marcó el número de teléfono de Victor por novena vez. Su novio tenía una mirada preocupada en el rostro, y todo desde su postura hasta el ligero aroma de preocupación que despedía, le decía a Chris que no quería dejarlo solo en un momento así. Empero, Francis tenía que encargarse de asuntos concernientes con la nueva marca de ropa a la cual se estaba afiliando Chris, tenía una reunión importante a la cual no podía faltar y Chris no podía lograr que su estúpida llamada conectara.

Maldición.

Soltó un bufido desesperado, sintiendo cómo la tensión se concentraba en medio de sus cejas. Ni siquiera estaba usando los lentes de contacto, los nombres en su agenda se veían ligeramente borrosos como todo alrededor.

Joder, probablemente iba a necesitar tomar algo para la migraña que sentía se le venía encima.

La imagen de las fotos de ambos Yuri’s estaba grabada como fuego en su retina, haciendo que un punzante malestar se asomara y le golpeara una y otra vez sin parar. Había intentado llamar a Victor tan pronto su mente hubiera estado lo suficientemente lúcida como para marcar. Aunque, para ese momento, Chris estaba más que seguro que él ya lo sabía.

Chris aún podía recordar lo destrozado que había estado Victor el mes siguiente al divorcio. También, podía recordar, con mucha más amargura cómo era que había parecido ocultar pronto su dolor por una máscara de decaída indiferencia, que no hacía más que hacerlo parecer un zombie demasiado cansado como para seguir viviendo.

Victor siempre era un desastre impredecible cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Y Chris no quería pensar qué cosa podría hacer ahora.

—Chris—la voz de Francis trató de ser tranquilizadora, junto a su agradable esencia que invitaba a la calma—No te preocupes.

Chris sabía que Francis tenía la mejor de las intenciones. Él siempre había odiado verlo demasiado ofuscado por cualquier cosa, intentando aliviar sus pesares de todas las maneras posibles. Empero, esta vez no podía evitarlo.

Victor había sido, durante muchos años, el mejor amigo de Chris.

Chris aún podía recordar la primera vez que lo hubiera visto. En aquel entonces, Victor aún tenía su preciosa cabellera larga y los ojos más bellos que Chris hubiera visto nunca. Se había presentado como alfa tan solo hacía dos años, y estaba en la boca de todos; primero por ser tan joven y haber ganado el campeonato europeo; y también porque a pesar de ser oficialmente un alfa, no parecía querer adoptar ninguno de los manerismos asociados a su casta.

Con sus sonrisas angelicales y con su cabello largo, Victor Nikiforov levantaba revuelo entre la comunidad más conservadora de críticos. Chris, por su parte, sólo creía que aquel muchacho era la gracia hecha hombre. Chris acababa de hacer su debut en la categoría senior, habiéndose presentado hacía dos años como omega. Había sido uno de los primeros de su generación de hacerlo, dejando al resto atrás por varios meses.

En su momento había sido molesto, el cambio de su cuerpo y las exigencias extras que tendría que tomar para mantenerse en el ritmo espartano de sus entrenamientos. Pero, y con el tiempo, Chris había aprendido a gustar de su casta y usar su natural encanto; mezclado con lo ligeramente dulce que aún quedaba de su esencia después de tomar supresores, para jugar un continuo juego de seducción con quien apareciera en su camino y fuera lo suficientemente interesante como para atrapar su atención.

Quizá también había sido parte de su instinto omega lo que había hecho que estuviera tan encantado por Victor la primera vez que le hubiera visto. Chris lo admiraba como patinador, ciertamente. Era la persona a quien siempre apuntaba, y quien sin duda siempre era el rival a vencer. Pero a veces, cuando se encontraban hablando durante los banquetes, o practicando juntos alguna vez que coincidieran previamente a una competencia, Chris se encontraba casi involuntariamente intentando atraer a Victor de una manera u otra, resaltando su esencia lo mejor que podía, moviendo su cuerpo de cierta manera, guiñando el ojo de manera correcta. Ninguna de esas ocasiones había funcionado.

Aunque ese pequeño enamoramiento, tampoco duró mucho. Cuando Chris logró conocerle mejor, y llegar a ver un poco del Victor Nikiforov que no era para las cámras, encontró que ya no tenía real necesidad de hacer esa clase de cosas de nuevo. Cualquier clase de atracción había evolucionado a algo más. Respeto como competidor, claro, y el cariño que uno suele reservar para los hermanos.

Victor y Chris eran piezas de moldes similares. Compartiendo una misma pasión y viviendo vidas bastante en sintonía. Habían pasado por mucho juntos.

Sus escapadas a beber, sus largas horas coqueteando en bares con extraños sólo por la emoción de hacerlo y sin real intención de llevarlos a casa, sus a veces coquetas poses para llamar la atención de las cámaras. Y los muchos rumores en internet de los cuáles habían terminado siendo protagonistas, para que luego solo sirvieran como aliciente de risas cuando estuvieran tomando desayuno en el hotel antes de tomar aviones diferentes e irse a casa.

—Sí, sí—respondió algo irritado—Lo lamento, sólo -demonios… sólo necesito que esta estupidez conecte—refunfuñó—Victor, contesta el maldito teléfono

La verdad era, que Victor era su mejor amigo. Y Chris sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

Francis le miró por un momento con una expresión un poco difícil de descifrar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios en una mueca de molestia. Chris intentó decirle algo, pero el sonido de la contestadora de Victor hablando en su odio sólo logró que maldijera en voz baja y dejara el teléfono de lado.

Finalmente, Francis únicamente dejó un beso en su mejilla, antes de murmurar que todo estaría bien. Y salir finalmente a la reunión. Dejando a Chris con su frustración y enojo para todo en general.

* * *

 

_Yakov recordaba que había esperado ansiosamente que Yura creciera para que el pudiera tener algo de paz._

_Esperando que la edad no hiciera lo que había hecho con Victor, y suavizara todas sus asperezas en lugar de acentuarlas._

_Aunque quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista con esa última parte. Yuri seguiría siendo Yuri por mucho que pasara el tiempo._

_Sin embargo, aún con las esperanzas de un repentino casi mágico cambio en la personalidad de Yuri perdidas, él creció._

_Y Yakov no hablaba de el repentino estiramiento que Yuri había dado, perdiendo la poquísima grasa de bebé que aún tenían sus mejillas y haciendo que sus rasgos se volvieran más angulosos._

_Ese solo había sido un recordatorio de lo inevitable._

_Lo que realmente había logrado que la noción del crecimiento de Yuri se sentara en su cabeza, fue cuando -y faltando casi un mes para las nacionales- Yuri le dijo que quería alquilar un nuevo departamento._

_No es como si Yuri no hubiera vivido por su cuenta antes de su pequeña mudanza junto a él y Lillia, pero solía compartir ser vecino de edificio con Mila -quien tampoco tenía residencia fija en St. Petersburgo- y siempre bajo el constante escrutinio de Yakov, quien actuaba como tutor legal mientras estuviera lejos de casa._

_Empero, esta vez era diferente. Yuri quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Había encontrado un pequeño departamento bastante modesto y a una distancia corta del rink de entrenamiento, el precio era razonable y la mujer dueña del complejo; una alfa bastante entrada en años, parecía amable y razonable. Yuri ganaba lo suficiente junto al ingreso de sus patrocinadores como para poder darse ese pequeño lujo._

_— ¿Por qué? —Había preguntado Yakov, parpadeando un par de veces. Sabía que la pregunta había sido algo tonta, pero no había podido evitar soltarla._

_Yuri solo se había removido un poco en su asiento frente a la mesa, acariciando a su gata que estaba desparramada sin cuidado sobre sus rodillas. Era hora de la cena y ambos compartían un agradable té que Lillia había preparado._

_—Creo que lo necesito—fue toda su respuesta._

_Tenía sentido. Era normal. Yuratcha era un jovencito alfa en el pleno de su desarrollo, el deseo de un poco más de libertad e independencia era de esperarse. Incluso para cosas más mundanas, como la búsqueda de un compañero o compañera._

_Yuri necesitaba su espacio y Yakov lo entendía._

_Y, aún con el mal recuerdo de los efectos del amor en sus estudiantes fresco en la mente, Yakov encontró que sólo podía asentir y comentar con gracia._

_—No esperes que yo me encargue de llevar el control de tus pagos, Yura._

_Y un bufido claramente divertido._

_—Oh sí, ya les dije a todos ustedes que no soy un niño._

_Y quizá, ciertamente, ya no lo era._

_Otra cosa que Yakov no había esperado, fue que casi tan pronto como un Yuri dejara su nuevamente reformado hogar, otro llegara a unírseles._

_Escuchar que Yuuri Katsuki estaba divorciándose de Victor no era la clase de noticias que Yakov esperaba oír por teléfono. De hecho, era una noticia que Yakov simplemente no estaba esperando escuchar._

_La voz de Yuuri era trémula y contrita a través de la línea, hablaba pausadamente y entonando sus palabras lo mejor que podía._

_Yakov escuchó con parsimonia y calma cómo el muchacho le pedía, sólo por un tiempo, alojo en su casa. Que lamentaba importunarle pero que, si iba a un hotel, llamaría demasiado la atención, y terminaría causando problemas para Victor. Ya muchos le había causado ya._

_Yakov tardó un par de segundos entre el final de la perorata triste de Yuuri y que su cerebro terminara de procesar la información._

_—No—Dijo, intentando que su tono se mantuviera solemne y parco—Esta bien, Katsuki. Puedes ir con un par de cosas ahora, Lillia estará allí._

_Ya que las clases de ballet de Yura aún no habían iniciado y la balerina estaba demasiado concentrada remodelando el lugar un poco._

_Yuuri agradeció quedamente, antes de colgar el teléfono._

_Yakov sintió que algo más que el aliento le abandonaba cuando la línea cayó silente. Yakov tenía por regla no meterse en la vida privada de sus patinadores. Dejándolos a sus anchas para resolver sus problemas como prefirieran._

_Aunque algo le decía que en esta ocasión debía ser diferente._

_Sin embargo, la idea no pudo terminar de cuajar en su mente, pues fue interrumpida por los gritos de Mila llegando desde el pasillo que conectaba su oficina con el rink._

_Yakov afinó los oídos y pudo escuchar algo que nunca era una buena señal._

_Gruñidos._

_Gruñidos y gritos._

_Maldición._

* * *

 

La vida de las estrellas siempre era muy agitada. Tanto la que realmente viven, como la que los medios gustan de pintar para ellos.

Habiendo tantos escándalos diarios llenando las páginas amarillistas de las noticias y foros en internet, es bastante fácil perderse de una o dos. O de un par de miles.

Noticias que iban desde un horrible corte de cabello hasta algún escándalo con drogas. Desde la presentación de algún cachorro estrella, hasta el embarazo más reciente de algún omega que fuera alguien en los labios de la farándula. Desde el nuevo single soltado por la mejor estrella pop del momento sobre las maravillas de ser un beta, hasta el estreno de la primera película que tuviera una pareja alfa-alfa como protagonistas.

Algunas, claramente, hacían más mella que otras. Apareciendo y siguiéndoles a cada momento.

Cuando nacen para el mundo; cuando ganan, cuando pierden, y cuando finalmente desaparecen hasta ser olvidados.

Por eso, a nadie debió sorprenderle, que los primeros en verlo fueran los padres de Yuuri. Mientras Yuuri y Mari compartían un tiempo a solas en la habitación del omega, intentando hablar de lo que había pasado en esos caóticos dos días. O que Yuuri solo se enterara, en ese mismo momento, gracias a que su teléfono fuera bombardeado por mensajes de Minako, Yuuko y Nishigori que venían con una larga cantidad de links y pedidos para que les devolviera la llamada.

O que cuando Phichit bajara del avión, y encendiera finalmente su teléfono.

Se quedara estancado en su lugar, incapaz de mover un músculo o de despegar su mirada del teléfono. Leyendo la noticia como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo hablar en inglés.

O que Otabek, ya en casa, después de un largo día entrenando. Se quedara observando fijamente la pequeña pantalla de su celular, brillando como una fuente de luz en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pensando en lo largo que lucía el cabello de Yuri en esas fotografías y en lo mucho que tendrían que hablar cuando por fin pisara Rusia de nuevo.

**PASADO**

**_▶_ ** _**EdgeLord12:** ¡SE LOS DIJE! FIN DEL VICTURI._

**_▶_ ** **_ImTheKing001:_ ** _No puedo creer que seas un brujo, ¡ha!_

**_▶_ ** **_YuriAngel69:_ ** _… Odio todo en este mundo._

**_▶_ ** **_Lilac_fairy:_ ** _Victor y Yuuri se separarán … el amor de verdad no existe._

 

* * *

 

_Chirs le había enviado un mensaje tan pronto las noticias se hicieron virales. También había intentado llamarle, pero Victor no creía que pudiera hablar en un momento así._

_Sólo podía escuchar su teléfono sonar y verlo vibrar sin descanso mientras trataba de ignorar la inyección de hormona omega que descansaba en su mano derecha. No debería dejarla mucho sin refrigerar, porque de lo contrario serían tan inútiles como agua._

_Victor podía sentir los síntomas regresar nuevamente, el calor inclemente subiendo por su cuello, el sudor frio y las palmas húmedas._

_Victor sabía que no sería el primero o el último alfa en atravesar por algo así. Alfas alrededor del mundo, y por igual, solían distraerse mientras durara el proceso con diferentes cosas. Algunos quemaban energía con deportes antes de dejar que la hormona omega los dejara en un estado casi pasivo después, otros tanto ignoraban cualquier clase de ayuda y parecía que se desquitaban golpeando lo primero que veían; y, finalmente, estaban aquellos que preferían simplemente distraerse con otros omegas._

_Victor sólo podía encontrar todas las opciones desesperantes y repulsivas. Más aún porque, de alguna manera, sentía que ya había hecho las tres. Aún sabiendo que su afirmación no tiene sentido, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes hasta que se lastimara, mientras inyectaba la hormona como le había indicado el enfermero en el hospital._

_Cuando por fin terminó, dejó la jeringa a un lado, empujándola fuera de la cama. Makkachin estaba en el salón, demasiado exasperado por el olor que Victor no dejaba de emanar como para aguantar estar en la misma habitación que él, así que no tenía que preocuparse porque su can se lastimara._

_Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama, con la oscuridad de la habitación como su única compañera. El rostro aún le dolía, pero no tenía la energía o los deseos de ponerse de pie y buscar nuevamente la compresa de hielo o los analgésicos que había conseguido._

_Realmente, solo quería permanecer así y sentirse un tanto más miserable._

_Cuando sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, y el casi desesperante estado de somnolencia que causaban las inyecciones comenzó a atacarle, Victor decidió que tenía que ver su teléfono._

_No se molestó en contar las llamadas perdidas, pero sí devolvió la de Chris. Su amigo probablemente estaría muy molesto, por haber sido ignorado y por la diferencia horaria. Quizá sería madrugada en donde fuera que Chris estuviera de momento._

_Victor estaba actuando como un desconsiderado._

_El teléfono sonó tres veces seguidas, cuando Victor decidió que quizá sería mejor esperar a que Chris volviera a intentar contactarlo, sólo para estar seguro que no interrumpía algo. Empero, la cuarta vez, Chris contestó._

_—Ah…_

_Comenzó a articular, siendo cortado de raíz por la desesperada voz de Chris que no dejaba de decir que había leído en muchos lugares diferentes sobre el divorcio, que- qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y qué se supone que ambos estaban haciendo._

_—…_

_Victor no sintió que pudiera responder ninguna de esos cuestionamientos, pues él tampoco lo entendía. Así que, simplemente, se quedó en silencio._

_Chris soltó un suspiro._

_—Victro…—dijo finalmente, al parecer habiendo recobrado la compostura también. Su voz sonaba rasposa, probablemente acabara de despertar—¿Qué pasó, Victor? —preguntó._

_Victor tomó aire un momento. Acomodó mejor el teléfono contra su mejilla, pesaba demasiado._

_—Me dejó, Chris…—Admitió, luego de unos segundos en silencio. Sintió que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y tomó un momento para sorprenderse ante el hecho de que aún era capaz de llorar y sentir que lo hacía, aún con la nube de entumecimiento que le traían las inyecciones._

_Soltó una risa amarga, mientras más lágrimas caían, irreverentes._

_—Me dejó._

_Repitió de nuevo, incapaz de articular más._

* * *

 

Yakov creía que ya estaba demasiado viejo para esta clase de cosas.

Una cosa era lidiar con las estupideces que a veces le soltaba Victor desde que fuera un adolescente, pero una cosa muy diferente era hacerlo con Yuri.

Las fotos que ahora plagaban el internet eran bastante claras, no había manera de confundirlos. Algún paparazi bueno para nada había tenido un golpe de suerte y había capturado el momento exacto en el cual Yuri dejaba un beso, claramente correspondido, en los labios de Yuuri.

Y, aunque Yakov quería confirmar las sospechas de la ubicación de Yuri, no esperaba que fuera con _esa_ clase de fotografías. Tuvo que sentarse un momento, para evitar que el dolor de cabeza y la palpitante vena en su cien le hicieran lanzar el computador lo más lejos de él que pudiera.

Era muy tarde ya, y el rink se encontraba vacío. Su única compañía siendo el sentido suspiro que Lillia dejó escapar cuando dio una rápida mirada a uno de los miles de artículos que colmaban la red.

Con un demonio. Era hora de hacer llamadas.

* * *

 

_Yakov realmente no sabía que hacer de Yuuri. Ni de Yuuri, ni de su mutismo, ni de la repentina separación._

_El muchacho aún no había mencionado nada sobre Victor, manteniendo un secretismo extremo para algo que no fuera lo poco que hubieran hablado por teléfono. Yakov, también, se sentiría como un intruso si preguntaba más._

_Lillia había estado allí cuando Katsuki hubiera llegado, con una maleta de mano y la expresión más sombría que alguna vez le hubiera conocido al patinador._

_—Nada—le había dicho luego ella, negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Lillia no era una mujer suave, ni reconfortadora. Ella premiaba con palabras, sonrisas sinceras y lágrimas de alegría. Pero, no realmente con palmadas en la espalda o preguntas consternadas—No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó._

_Y tampoco era como si hubiera dicho mucho más después. Katsuki se dedicaba únicamente a seguir religiosamente el régimen de pastillas que su doctor le había dado, comía apenas lo suficiente como para que ni Lillia o él le lanzaran alguna mirada incriminatoria, asegurando que les pagaría la hospitalidad cuando todo el asunto se estabilidazara._

_Yakov sabía que esa situación no era saludable. Empero, aunque quisiera intentar ayudar, simplemente no parecía encontrar la manera de lograrlo._

_A decir verdad, Yakov era pésimo con los omegas. Su madre había sido una beta, y su padre un alfa. Y había crecido en un ambiente rebosante de betas, quienes formaban casi completamente su manada familiar. Y, aunque tuviera millones de quejas sobre su actual manada de trabajo; la verdad era- que Yakov era, es, y probablemente siempre sería un hombre de alfas. Después de todo, se había enamorado perdidamente y como un imbécil de una, y ahora parecía que inconscientemente buscaba rodearse de ellos._

_Los omegas, por otro lado, eran territorio desconocido y peligroso._

_Yakov sabía que era tonto ver a Yuuri Katsuki como un simple concepto, pues el muchacho no era un conglomerado de clichés y estigmas prejuiciosos del pasado hechos omega. No, Yuuri no era únicamente un omega; era un patinador- una persona de verdad y no únicamente un concepto que cualquiera podría encontrar en un libro de biología. Empero, Yakov no podía evitar pensar en él de esa manera al verlo tan- destrozado._

_Quizá, también, porque era mejor verlo así que como el ex esposo de su casi hijo._

_—Victor…_

_Dijo Yuuri entonces, una mañana que no parecía tener nada de diferente con las otras de esa misma semana. Su voz era suave y casi imitaba un susurro, avanzando como un hilo entre el aire._

_Yakov apenas fue capaz de captarla, sentado como estaba frente a él en la mesa listo para desayunar. Siendo lo que realmente hubiera llamado su atención, el ligero cambio en la esencia del omega._

_Si bien Yakov había perdido algo de su sentido del olfato con los años, aún podía reconocer la ansiedad cuando la olía. No por nada era un entrenador._

_—Uhm—Animó Yakov. Victor, por su propia cuenta, tampoco era un tema fácil. Después de la trifulca entre él y Yuri -de la cual Yuuri no estaba enterado, por petición y casi ruego del mismo Victor- dejando que Yuuri creyera en la historia falsa de la caída, su condición parecía haber espiralado en una hélix en reversa, llevándole hacia lo más bajo de su propio espíritu._

_Yakov confiaba en la habilidad de Victor, empero, no podía decir lo mismo de lo demás._

_Esperaba que aquella semana, libre de contacto además de Yakov, le ayudara a calmarse un poco. Victor era bueno reconstruyéndose, lo había hecho mil veces para sus presentaciones._

_Quizá, podía fingir que lo hacía una vez más, sólo en el hielo._

_Yakov sabía que uno no simplemente puede reconstruir la vida._

_Pero Victor era casi el vivo retrato de ‘finge hasta que lo consigas’. Quizá, el sí podría._

_—¿S-sus heridas… cómo están?_

_Yuuri no se atrevía ni a cruzar miradas con él, Yakov tuvo que pelear con la necesidad de soltar un resoplido cansado._

_—Está mejor. Estará listo para las nacionales_

_Ninguna otra clase de respuesta hubiera servido en esa situación. Yakov no tenía cabalidad suficiente para lidiar con un omega desesperado y con un alfa en abstinencia._

_Pensando que, si tuviera que lidiar con todas las emociones que Yuuri parecía estar guardando, terminaría volviéndose loco. En Yuuri, después de todo, el luto parecía mucho más fuerte que la inanición de su vínculo._

_Yuuri asintió un poco, luciendo aliviado._

_Yakov esperó un segundo, pues el rostro de Katsuki tenía algo más en él._

_El mentado abrió la boca nuevamente, pero nada salió de estas._

_—Yo…—y un momento, suficiente para retractarse—No, lo lamento._

_Dijo finalmente, haciendo una pequeña reverancia y dejando casi la mitad del desayuno aún entero._

_Yakov bufó, exasperado._

 

* * *

 

_Las nacionales rusas llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que Victor hubiera querido. El hematoma de su rostro, que antes hubiera lucido vicioso y morado, ahora parecía más un viejo recuerdo en colores rojos y rosas. El maquillaje, muchas capas de este, habían hecho que fuera completamente imperceptible. El hielo que había estado pegado a su rostro todo ese tiempo había hecho lo suyo para la inflamación._

_Y, si Victor se veía en el espejo, no podría hallar diferencia alguna. El mismo rostro que le saludaba todas las mañanas desde hace años. El mismo Victor Nikiforov de siempre._

_Aunque, sin duda, no era el mismo. El Victor verdadero; después de todo, no sentiría que observa a un extraño cada vez que su rostro apareciera en alguna superficie reflejante. El Victor verdadero no habría causado alboroto tal, que lograra que sus compañeros le miraran temerosos e intentaran alejarse lo más cortésmente de él. Y, por sobre todo, el Victor verdadero no necesitaría de inyecciones omega para funcionar como un ser humano._

_Antes de que su programa corto empezara, y para su sorpresa, Yuri apareció frente a él. El muchacho iba antes que él, por al menos dos números. Su mirada era fría, y Victor se vio incapaz de leer algo más además de animosidad en su lenguaje corporal._

_—Oye—dijo entonces, sonando más severo que enfadado—Más te vale dar lo mejor de ti._

_Y no era una amenaza, tampoco una de las extrañas maneras de Yuri de dar discursos motivacionales. Era casi como si estuviera construyendo un hecho con sus palabras. Casi como una orden._

_—Aférrate a tu título al menos, no tienes nada más que perder._

_Y, Victor entendió lo que quería decir._

_Aquella mañana aún no había utilizado su tratamiento, incapaz de creer que pudiera realizar una presentación medianamente decente si se encontraba bajo el efecto de estas. Así que, y haciendo caso a Yuri, se aferró a su título con uñas y dientes. Dejando que sus emociones corrieran por sus venas, dejándolas caer en cada paso que daba, gritando con sus movimientos, y contando su propia historia como si fuera un tercero; y no el protagonista._

_Lo hizo tanto en el programa corto, como en el programa libre._

_Victor ganó. Con una diferencia no muy abierta. Su presentación había sido algo casi completamente nuevo, nada que se comparara con las que le habían llevado a clasificar en primer lugar._

_Era irónico, que a Victor de pronto ya no le importara sorprender a su audiencia, pero aún lo hiciera._

_Cuando las preguntas por su programa llegaron, Victor hizo lo que mejor había practicado cuando era joven. Sonreír y soltar evasivas. Mordiéndose la lengua cuando los más arriesgados periodistas soltaban algún cuestionamiento que involucrara a Yuuri._

_—Sin comentarios._

_Parecía la frase favorita de Victor aquel día._

_Victor no quería incomodar a Yuuri, no quería causarle más estrés trayendo su nombre a colación._

_Yakov, después de todo, era suficiente fuente de información._

_Yuuri parecía estar bien, en lo que cabía. Y, con eso, era suficiente._

_Con eso siempre sería suficiente._

 

* * *

 

 ** _▶_** **EdgeLord12** escribió en **FGR_SKTING**

18:23   comentarios 2321

**[Link]**

¡BOOM!

CIERRO MI CASO.

 ** _▶_** **MikkolaIsReal:** … bueno.

 ** _▶_** **ImTheKing001:** Bien- parece que Yuuri superó a Victor bastante rápido (lol)

 ** _▶_** **Yuriangel69:** No… no.

 ** _▶_** **Axxel:** Yo estoy segura que esto no está pasando…

 ** _▶_** **Sweet_bum:** No.… estoy fuera.

 ** _▶_** **Edgelord12:** Vamos, niños, despierten y huelan el olor a sexo. Así son las cosas ahora.

 ** _▶_** **Le_royking:** Me siento como un imbécil, pero no pude evitar recordar las estúpidas teorías sobre el otro alfa.

 ** _▶_** **ImTheKing001:** ¡Y parece que tenemos un ganador! Plisetski, señores, se roba la cámara de nuevo. ¡MIREN ESAS FOTOS! Kastuki y Plisetski **#CONFIRMADO.**

 ** _▶_** **Edgelord12: #CONFIRMADO.**

**(Mostrar más)**

 

18:33

**ESTE TEMA HA SIDO BORRADO**

 

* * *

 

_El día que Yuuri debía dejar el país, Victor fue a verle al aeropuerto. Fue un día antes de que empezara el campeonato europeo, y Victor podía decir que no necesitó consumir nada antes de verle._

_No sabía exactamente cómo debía despedirse de Yuuri, pues la simple idea de tener que hacerlo no terminaba de encajar en su mente. Aún si tenía que hacerlo, no parecía ser capaz de hacer que su mente terminara de digerir la idea. Victor no temía decir que pasó todo el viaje de ida pensando qué podría decirle, o qué podría hacer._

_Era la última vez que vería a Yuuri._

_Era una idea demasiado alienígena para él._

_Sin embargo, cualquier plan a medias que pudiera haber estado maquinando, o cualquier intento de retahíla de sandeces quedó olvidado tan pronto logró ver a Yuuri._

_El rostro de Yuuri era un desastre. Su piel pálida y brillante había sido remplazada por un deslucido ligero tono blanco. Su postura mucho más encorvada y reservada que de costumbre. Su rostro, ligeramente hundido._

_Lucía tan decaído y delicado, que Victor sólo tenía deseos de gritar._

_Empero, no lo hizo._

_En realidad, terminó tragándose la lengua con lo que Yuuri hizo después._

_Se acercó con paso lento, pero sin duda. Parecía que estaba actuando con una programación previa, casi como un androide._

_Yuuri estiró su mano, y- casi por reflejo, Victor hizo lo mismo. Sintió algo frio caer sobre esta._

_Era el anillo de Yuuri._

_Su estómago se hundió._

_Victor recordaba perfectamente el día que Yuuri terminó de pagar por los anillos que les había comprado en Barcelona, pues; aunque Victor hubiera insistido mil veces, no le había dejado aportar ni un solo dólar._

_Pasaron aquella tarde celebrando, acurrucados en el sofá de su apartamento, apreciando el brillo dorado con la luz de la tarde. Victor había insistido en que le dejara a él comprar entonces los anillos para la boda, dispuesto a gastar lo que fuera necesario -y, un poco más, para darle a Yuuri el anillo que se merecía._

_Sin embargo, Yuuri también se negó. Victor, finalmente, terminó concordando con él, prefiriendo hacer que los limpiaran y grabaran una frase en ellos para el gran día. Los anillos que Yuuri había comprado eran un hito en su relación, un recordatorio fehaciente y perpetuo de su amor. Victor no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sin el anillo de Yuuri en su dedo, y tampoco podía imaginar a su prometido sin este._

_Pero, estaba ocurriendo._

_La mano desnuda de Yuuri estaba delante de él, con el frío metal del anillo quemando su propia palma como si fuera cal. Y, aunque Victor había vivido en Rusia, jugado con nieve, y chocado más de una vez contra el hielo._

_Este frío era un millón de veces más desolador, ardiente y destructivo. Casi como fuego._

_—Yuuri…_

_Victor no fue capaz de reconocer su voz._

_—Quiero que tú lo tengas._

_Un momento de silencio._

_—Por favor…_

_No. Simplemente no había manera de ir en contra de esa voz._

_Victor asintió finalmente, dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras él observaba el lugar donde había estado Yuuri, hasta que el avión hubiera dejado el país._

_Cuando Yakov se ofreció a llevarle a casa, para que descansara para el viaje del día siguiente, Victor se encontró únicamente capaz de asentir. El auto de Yakov era agradable, algo viejo y anticuado, pero cómodo. Siempre había música vieja sonando, y; aunque fuera algo anticuada para el gusto de Victor, no encontró razón para quejarse en esa ocasión._

_Después de todo, tenía el volumen suficiente como para que sus sollozos se ahogaran._

* * *

 

Cuando Victor revisó su teléfono, tenía incontables llamadas perdidas.

Pero no importaba, Victor no tenía real interés en quienes habían podido invadir su bandeja de entrada con nombres y mensajes.

Victor tenía un par de cosas más importantes que ver en ese momento.

Llegó a ellas por casualidad. Era común ver su nombre en las redes sociales, siendo mencionado por algún motivo y otro. Aunque, hacía bastante que no era tendencia.

Así que, ver su nombre en letras azules en la pantalla, quizá debió ser su primera señal de advertencia. Y, que este estuviera seguido de infinidad de enlaces, debió ser la segunda. Victor ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué le dio clic a uno de ellos, pero lo hizo.

Y, cuando por fin vio de qué se trataba todo el alboroto, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Era casi como si realmente nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si hubiera entrado a un extraño vórtice en medio del espacio tiempo que lo mantenía atrapado y aparte del resto del mundo.

Su respiración acompasada sonaba demasiado fuerte contra sus oídos, y el sentir de su pecho subir y bajar era casi doloroso.

Sentado en cama como estaba, sólo podía intentar ignorar el continuo vibrar de su teléfono en sus manos. Sus ojos únicamente fijos en las fotos, sin realmente leer el artículo, sin interesarse por saber qué sigue diciendo la gente de él.

El ángulo de la foto era malo. Malo para un profesional, pero suficientemente bueno para la clase de trabajos que hace un paparazzi. Ya que aún podía ver el cuerpo de Yuuri sin problemas, quien parecía haber ganado al menos unos kilos extra, o quizá sólo era la ropa tan holgada que gustaba de llevar. Victor esperaba que fuera la primera opción, temblando ante el recuerdo del demacrado rostro que había tenido al partir. Sus mejillas también son visibles, con un casi imperceptible rosa sobre ellas.

Yuri, por otro lado, tiene mejor espacio en la fotografía.

Su cuerpo y su porte habían cambiado, no más porte tenso o ceño fruncido. Sus hombros parecen relajados y su cabello vuela ligeramente gracias al viento de la mañana. Su rostro, calmo, tiene los ojos cerrados. Con una expresión suave y relajada que casi le hacer recordar al niño de quince años que lo había seguido hasta Japón para que cumpliera su promesa.

_‘Oye.’_

El corazón de Victor latió más rápido, respirar se hacía más difícil.

_‘Ya no tienes nada más que perder ‘_

* * *

 

_Su luna de miel había durado, lo que Victor creía, había sido un parpadeo._

_Un parpadeo camuflado en miles de horas y vistas de cámara._

_Habían recorrido su justa cuenta de lugares, porque finalmente libres del estrés de la temporada competitiva, Victor podía darse el lujo de monopolizar el tiempo de Yuuri completamente. No teléfonos, no llamadas._

_Sólo Yuuri y él, junto a las interminables horas que parecían durar segundos._

_España había sido su primera parada, incapaz de faltar en su nada pequeño itinerario de viaje; pues la ciudad había sido testigo del momento exacto en el cual ambos habían decidido continuar sus vidas uno junto al otro.  Barcelona era encantadora, aún más sin el frio invernal que los había recibido la primera vez. Victor repitió su pequeña aventura culinaria, mientras Yuuri en un acto de tozudez casi cómica le había comprado al menos tres bolsas de las nueces que hubiera perdido aquella vez._

_Victor encontró que, siendo depositadas en su boca con los largos y delgados dedos de Yuuri, esas nueces sabían cómo al cielo._

_Recorrer Europa había sido divertido, Victor nunca había tomado algo como un tour de tren antes. Su itinerario demasiado apretado y su gusto para viajar limitado únicamente a la primera clase en los aviones._

_Empero, el continuo movimiento de la locomotora y el sentimiento de privacidad que les brindaba el pequeño cubículo tenían mucho más encanto que un mullido asiento en la parte delantera del avión._

_La torre Eiffel, y el palacio de Versalles en Francia. Los preciosos canales de Ámsterdam, las galerías de Berlín. La vista de ensueño sobre la Colina del Castillo en Praga y la música que inundaba las todo Salzburgo. Compartir una góndola en Venecia, visitar el museo de Galileo en Florecia y finalmente lanzar tres monedas en la fontana di Trevi en Roma._

_—Pero nosotros ya estamos casados_

_Había reído Yuuri, al ver la expresión en extremo concentrada de Victor al intentar lanzar las monedas por sobre su hombro._

_—¡Con más motivo! —dijo triunfante, mientras el sonido de la segunda moneda golpeando el agua y hundiéndose llegaba a sus oídos—No tenemos que pedir un matrimonio, ¡Sólo es una formalidad!_

_Victor ya sacaba la tercera moneda de su abrigo, cuando Yuuri tomó su mano, arrebatándosela con cuidado. Sonriéndole como si Victor fuera la persona más importante de la tierra._

_—Pues entonces—dijo Yuuri, contagiado de la animosidad de su marido. Girando su cuerpo y dándole la espalda a la fuente, antes de lanzar la moneda y que ambos pudieran escuchar el sonido de esta siendo tragada por el agua—Supongo que podemos pedir por un feliz matrimonio._

_Dijo, girando el rostro, y sonriéndole aún más._

_Victor no pudo evitar devolver el gesto._

_—Oh, Yuuri—murmuró, llevando sus manos hasta la cintura contraria, aferrándose con cuidado y llevando sus cuerpos más cerca—Tampoco tenemos que pedir para eso._

_Terminó, dejando un beso en sus labios. Un beso que, mezclado con el tibio clima italiano y el dulce aroma de Yuuri, hacían que Victor pensara en una sola palabra. Hogar._

_El viaje terminó en Hasetsu, donde pasaron los últimos días libres que tenían en compañía de la familia de Yuuri, descansando mañanas perezosas en cama, disfrutando del aroma y calidez del otro, haciendo el amor entre risas y besos. Adueñándose de la playa, corriendo por la arena con la luz del medio día cayendo sobre ellos. Persiguiéndose y riendo, jugando un tonto y arcaico intento de atrapadas._

_La luz haciendo que Victor luciera más como una visión que como un ente corpóreo. Sus cabellos lustrosos brillando con el sol, y ostentando una sonrisa que sería capaz de opacar al sol y calentar las estrellas._

_Terminando sus noches frente a una pequeña fogata. Esta vez sin fuegos artificiales o danzas nocturnas junto a bengalas y Yurio._

_Sólo ellos. Victor y Yuuri. Con el fuego reflejándose en sus pupilas, y el palpitar de sus corazones más cerca que nunca._

_Y, en ese momento, fue que Yuuri lo supo con certeza._

_Mientras Victor se acurrucaba más sobre su hombro, tarareando una viejísima canción en inglés en su odio, y uniendo sus manos con cariño, acariciando sus dedos como si fueran una pieza de porcelana fina._

_Como Si Yuuri fuera un tesoro._

_‘Oh, sí’_

_Pensó Yuuri, dejándose llevar por el tono dulce de la canción de Victor, cerrando los ojos y aspirando todo lo que pudiera de la esencia de su marido. Hundiéndose en él._

_‘Esto es amor’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> En las notas este capítulo se veía más largo… la desgracia de ver todo en una pantalla más pequeña.
> 
> Estoy tipeando esto antes de ponerme a estudiar par aun parcial horrible que me caerá encima el lunes, pero mi mente no podía estar tranquila a menos que algunas de estas escenas.
> 
> Aunque me disculpo, porque la trama parece avanzar a paso de tortuga. Pero llegaremos a algún punto, de verdad- eso espero.
> 
> Gracias por aguantar este pequeño desastre.
> 
>  
> 
> Sobre la Fontana di Trevi. Un extracto literal: Una leyenda tradicional sostiene que los visitantes que arrojan una moneda a la fuente aseguran su regreso a Roma. Entre quienes no saben que las «tres monedas» de Tres monedas en la fuente eran arrojadas por tres individuos diferentes, una interpretación actual es que dos monedas llevan a un nuevo romance y tres aseguran un matrimonio o un divorcio.
> 
> Creo que ya sabemos cuál fue.


	9. Simetría Perfecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And maybe you find, life is unkind  
> And over so soon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales:
> 
> Capítulo ligeramente más largo que el resto. Vaya, creo que no se nota. Varias cosas pasan aquí, creo que ya se anda sentando bien el tono de la historia… creo.
> 
> Otra cosita, el campeonato europeo se celebra en enero- al menos el del 2017, pero para adelantar fechar y lograr que Yuri tenga 18 (lol) este ocurrió casi al final de febrero, así que aquí estamos ya en marzo. (Lástima que no se pudo celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuri como se debe ;_;)

 

 

 

_‘—Y, así fue como lo encontraron._

_Después de la llamada de unos muy consternados vecinos, el jugador de Hockey Alec Sokolov fue hallado en estado etílico, atrapado en el interior de su vehículo, el cual había impactado contra un árbol cerca de la carretera…’_

Mila frunció el ceño, ella sabía quién era ese jugador. Alec era uno de los amigos de su antiguo novio.

Las comentaristas del programa de variedades hablaban en voz algo aguda, después de leer mecánicamente la noticia que claramente estaría llenando los noticieros esa semana.

_‘Esto es algo preocupante, ¿verdad?’_

Dijo una de ellas, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la cámara. Mila estaba de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la única razón por la que habían traído el tema a colación era porque el protagonista de la nota era un deportista.

En ese programa únicamente hablaban de las vidas de las celebridades, pues parecía que era lo único que mantenía interesada a la gente a esa hora de la mañana. De sus vidas, de sus nuevos romances, de cualquier cosa que fueran capaces de encontrar.

Tan sólo el día de ayer hablaban sobre el nuevo corte de un basquetbolista, y que al parecer era el peor desastre que pudo haber pasado pues sus fanáticas y fanáticos estaban destrozados por la pérdida de su lustroso cabello.

Oh, Mila aún era una niña, pero recordaba perfectamente que ocurrió algo parecido cuando Victor se había cortado el suyo.

Y, allí también, era donde Mila se había enterado de la infidelidad de su ex.

_‘—Lo es, lo es’_

Asintió el copresentador. Ambos eran un par de betas bastante famosos en el mundo de la farándula. Quizá porque reforzaban la idea de que a los beta, quienes eran tan buenos para hablar, pecaban a veces de chismosos.

_‘—Los alfa solitarios pueden ser realmente peligrosos, al menos esta vez nadie salió herido.’_

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa

_‘—Solo su carrera.’_

La audiencia pareció encontrar el comentario hilarante, pues risas se escucharon por detrás de la cámara.

_‘—Oh, basta—trató de calmar la presentadora, sonriendo de una manera que indicaba que de hecho disfrutaba bastante de la respuesta positiva—Los alfa son un tema especial, mi querida audiencia.’_

Un par de golpecitos con la uña en el brazo de la silla.

_‘—Y no sólo eso, últimamente parecen ser quienes quieren robarse la cámara’_

Mila sintió que su ceja derecha se tensaba, así como la mitad de su cuerpo.

_‘— ¡Verdad!’_

Soltó con animosidad digna de un infante, antes de que la pantalla que tenían detrás; la cual normalmente reflejaría el logo del programa, cambiara por la fotografía de Yuri Plisetski.

Mila no pudo reprimir el bufido que dejó sus labios, sintiendo que una migraña llegaba a su cien.

_‘—Yuri Plisetski’_

La voz del conductor entonó el nombre con deleite.

_‘—Nuestra estrella, y sus recientes fotos. Claramente pretendiendo a un omega japonés que también debería ser muy conocido por nosotros’_

Mila había visto esas fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, pues se había encargado de girarla en todas las direcciones existentes mientras le hacía zoom en su teléfono, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que esos no eran Yura y Yuuri.

Pero volver a tenerlas en frente nunca fallaba en lograr hacer que su estómago se atara en nudos, como si ella misma estuviera siendo expuesta en estas.

_‘—Este encuentro ha revolucionado las redes sociales._

_—Y con justo motivo, debo aclarar’_

Mila sintió sus ojos comenzar a rodar atrás de su cráneo.

_‘—Trajimos un especialista en estudios sociales. Para que nos dé una visión más imparcial del asunto. Dejando de lado un poco el lado viral del asunto, que siempre es divertido.’_

Otro hombre entró entonces en el set, Mila no tenía idea de quién era, y estaba segura de que todo el público en vivo allí tampoco. Empero, eso no evitó que el set se llenara de aplausos cuando este tomó asiento.

_‘—Gracias._

_Dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa que mostraba apenas los dientes, intentando ser cordial._

_—Y muy buenos días._

_Giró el rostro para finalmente mirar a los presentadores, quienes hicieron sendos gestos con la cabeza en reconocimiento._

_—Bueno—empezó, usando un tono que intentaba ser amigable—Alfas y Omegas están hechos para encontrarse, es simple biología. Instinto y años de evolución._

_Ambos presentadores asintieron._

_—En este caso, aunque sea un shock—Y aquella palabra fue dicha con un claro tono de ironía transmutado en sarcasmo—para fanáticos y público en general, es sólo lo normal.  
El número de omegas es mucho menor al de alfas, siempre lo ha sido. Nuestro alfa en cuestión vio al omega que quería libre, con una entrada finalmente y la tomó._

_No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse allí.’_

Mila parpadeó, algo sorprendida, por un momento. No esperando ese comentario.

_‘—Aunque eso nos deja pensando qué tan alfa es realmente Victor. Después de todo, Katsuki no dudó en saltar hacia el siguiente alfa lo suficientemente adulto que fue a su puerta-_

_— ¡Oh dios! —una risa—Mantengamos esto apto para toda la familia.’_

Y con eso, Mila había tenido suficiente. Tomó en control remoto y con más fuerza de la necesaria, apagó el aparato.

Ella veía ese ridículo programa porque, a veces, era divertido. Comentarios sin real peso y dramas armados de tonterías banales. Como cuando hablaban de tonterías como los nuevos trajes que llevaban algunos omegas, estúpidos reálities de tv que supuestamente dejaban a las personas hacer cosas ridículas y tenían sus rostros estampados en la tv por semanas.

Mila no podía aguantar verlos hablar mal de sus compañeros.

La puerta se abrió entonces, dejando entrar a Georgi, quien tras saludarla se acercó al televisor, con clara intención de prenderlo.

—Espera, Georgi— Pidió ella. Poniéndose de pie y estirando una de sus manos—No prendas eso.

El mentado le dedicó una ceja alzada.

—Están… hablando tonterías.

Eso pareció ser suficiente como para que él entendiera.

—Ya veo—dijo, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran en una línea recta, mientras dejaba su lugar para sentarse en una silla cercana. El salón de descanso estaba casi vacío, dándoles un sentimiento de privacidad que les permitía hablar con más libertad—No me sorprende.

Georgi tenía la misma edad que Victor, y aunque fuera un hombre que podía tener su foto junto a la definición de drama en el diccionario, Mila lo encontró actuando demasiado calmando.

Su mirada pareció ser delatante, pues Georgi la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, antes de girar los ojos y terminar con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

—Cuando Victor estalló—Comenzó entonces, de la nada. Sabía que no tenía que especificar, Mila aún tenía ese incidente muy gravado en su mente—No creí… no creí que tuviera que pelearme con él para demostrar quién era el alfa superior y recordarle que tenía que comportarse—Un comportamiento normal entre aquellos de su casta. Los alfa, normalmente, gruñían y enseñaban los dientes. Una manera de acertar dominancia y crear algún sentido del orden social. Era un comportamiento que Mila creía más normal entre manadas familiares con muchos miembros, o con un par de extraños en una pelea. No era algo que ella esperara en una manada de trabajo, pero tampoco sería algo muy raro.

Aunque a ella tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso cuando hubiera visto a Victor lanzarse sobre Yuri—Nunca creí que eso fuera necesario con Victor… o con nadie aquí, para ser sincero.

Mila se mantuvo en silencio. Entendiendo el sentimiento.

—Aunque fuera algo tan común… mis propios tíos solían hacerlo cuando habían peleas en casa, o cuando mis primos eran más jóvenes.

Mila asintió.

—Lo que Victor necesitaba- necesita, es apoyo emocional. No un golpe con el periódico—Dijo, haciendo alusión al peyorativo término que tenían para los alfa. _Perros._ —Aunque una sacudida quizá no le haga mal…

Mila sonrió amargamente.

—Creo que a Yura también le vendría bien una de esas…

—Uhm, esos dos estaban completamente distraídos últimamente—Y ahora, al menos, sabían qué había estado rondando la mente de Yuri en ese tiempo—Victor incluso estaba practicando para la nueva temporada… Es casi como si hubiera olvidado que aún tiene que presentarse en el campeonato mundial.

Y, algo le decía a Mila, que eso tenía mucho que ver con Yuuri también.

—Victor y Yura también clasificaron, uh…

Georgi soltó un suspiro sentido.

—Buena suerte con esa, Mila—pues ella también tenía que presentarse—No quisiera que ese día llegue.

—Siendo sincera…—Admitió—Ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para que Yuri regrese al rink.

* * *

 

Yuri se acomodó mejor en el asiento del avión. Ignorando a la azafata que pasaba por el pasillo ofreciendo bocadillos, pues su estómago estaba tan atado en nudos, que creía imposible poder incluso tomar agua.

Llevó una de sus manos a acomodar mejor la capucha de su chaqueta, y después arreglar un poco la posición de sus audífonos. No tenía muchas canciones en su celular, pero las pocas pistas que guardaba allí ahora mismo le resultaban extrañamente relajantes.

Extrañamente, porque todas eran mezclas que Otabek había creado.

Había muchas bandas en estas que él no conocía, haciendo que los sonidos fluyeran con armonía y crearan un ritmo atrapante, haciéndole sonreír pues le recordada todas esas noches en vela que pasaba, hablando a través del celular, sobre el origen de cada una de las tonadas y cómo era que Otabek había terminado gustando de ellas. De dónde había nacido su gusto por la música y, cómo había decidido hacer de ese su hobbie.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traicionera llegara a su rostro, sólo para hacerlo temblar y maldecirse al segundo siguiente. Él debería estar preparándose para el campeonato mundial, y este viaje había sido únicamente para quitarse un tormento interior de encima.

Empero, ahora encontraba que su mente era una tempestad aún más grande.

La noticia de la separación de Victor y el tazón de cerdo le había caído, casi, como un balde de agua fría. Dejándolo en un estado que Yuri no creía poder describir fácilmente con palabras.

Yuuri era, ¿su primer amor? Yuri, honestamente, no estaba seguro.

Recordaba perfectamente el primer programa de Yuuri que logró ver. _Romance_ , de Dmitri Shostakovich. Su interpretación le pareció, aunque no fuera a decirlo en aquel momento, cautivadora. Con sus saltos y giros sumados a la secuencia de pasos, con su expresión y el movimiento de su cuerpo completamente en sintonía con el musical arreglo de la sinfonía. Aquella misma noche Yuri se encontró a sí mimo habiendo terminado de ver cualquier video disponible en la red que tuviera como protagonista al Yuuri japonés.

Aquello había hecho que, cuando al fin hubiera podido observar una presentación en vivo del patinador, hubiera esperado encontrarse con una interpretación magnánima. Y, en cierta parte, lo había sido.

Sus programas para el grand Prix de Sochi habían tenido muchísimos errores en los saltos, pero el encanto y la gracia de sus pasos aún estaban allí. Yuri mentiría si dijera que eso era lo que había esperado, sin embargo- en lugar de decepcionarlo, sólo había logrado que quisiera ver una presentación perfecta con muchas más ganas.

Su confrontación posterior en los baños había ocurrido, entonces, por dos razones. La primera era porque Yuri sentía la necesidad de reclamarle. No sabía lo que había estado esperando al ir a revisar cómo estaba él después de semejante presentación. Empero, definitivamente, no había esperado encontrarlo hecho una masa de llanto. Las personas talentosas simplemente no deberían dejarse caer, era un desperdicio. ¡Debía pelear mientras pudiera! ¡Mientras siguiera vivo! Uno sólo necesitaba poder respirar para volver a ponerse de pie. Y, también, había sido porque Yuri se había sentido, categóricamente, frustrado. De esas frustraciones profundas y amargas que atacan a las personas cuando uno ve algo que admira o quiere, desaparecer lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y, cuando Victor decidió largarse a seguirle la pista a Yuuri tras esa horrible, horrible experiencia en el banquete -ocasión de la que aún guardaba una docena de fotos en su teléfono, Yuri sintió que el destino gustaba mucho de jugarle malas pasadas. Pues, parecía que se estaba riendo de él.

Se rio de él cuando Victor abandonó Rusia olvidando su promesa.

Cuando le obligó a patinar _agape._

Cuando perdió ante la miserable imagen que parecía ser en ese momento Yuuri Katsuki.

Cuando ese mismo miserable, terminó convirtiéndose en una pieza de arte fina nuevamente, mucho más delicada y atrayente que en un inicio. Y, todo gracias a Victor.

Poco era decir que Yuri hubiera deseado que un rayo lo partiera en ese momento. O mejor a Victor, realmente.

El destino incluso parecía querer joderle también cuando Victor le había insinuado que Yuuri pensaba retirarse.

Que hubiera sido gracias a él que Yuuri, finalmente, hubiera decidido quedarse más tiempo en el hielo había sido una pequeña victoria personal, que había celebrado posteriormente con la única compañía de él mismo. Pues, se sentía como algo que Victor no había podido hacer. Como si aquel momento en el pódium, fuera su pequeño espacio apartado del tiempo. Donde sólo existían ambos Yuris, creando un lazo que Victor y Yuuri simplemente no podían tener.

Eso pareció poner sus sentimientos en paz por un tiempo. Eso, sumado a la presencia de Otabek, que se había vuelto una constante en su vida.

Yuri, realmente, creía que lo había superado. Incluso después de la boda. Aun cuando ese día había pasado casi toda la recepción observando por una de las ventanas del local que habían alquilado para celebrarla, como compañeros; únicamente Otabek, el silencio, y una amarga copa de champagne que él no debió estar tomando de cualquier manera. Porque esos dos se comportaban como siempre. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Como si Yuri todavía pudiera ser parte de la vida de Yuuri.

Hasta que el bebé apareció. Aquella fue la señal, el grito de alerta de le recordaba a Yuri que de hecho las cosas estaban cambiando, y que no siempre sería igual. Que, de hecho, Yuuri estaba viviendo y haciendo una vida con Victor. Una vida de la que Yuri ya no sería parte en algún momento.

Porque, aunque a ellos les gustara fingirlo a veces, Yuri no era su hijo.

Y, Yuri tampoco quería serlo.

El bebé marcó un hito en la mente de Yuri. Haciéndole entender que cualquier clase de conexión con Yuuri, así como el falso sentido de estabilidad que le daba la rutina que todos ellos ya tenían en St. Petersburgo llegaría a su fin.

Aquello había sido un hito, cierto. Pero Yuri no tardó en darse cuenta que todo aquello había iniciado mucho antes. Su caída inició con el dolor de sus articulaciones gracias al crecimiento de su cuerpo y, sólo terminó, cuando Victor anunció que Yuuri se iba.

Irse. Pues, un divorcio, sólo podía significar eso.

Yuri se estaba marchando, justo como aquella vez en el Grand Prix de Sochi.

Sólo que esta vez no había nada que Yuri pudiera hacer para detenerle.

Y, no podía creer que Victor le dejara marcharse así.

Su argumento había sido tonto, como la pelea. Pero Yuri no había podido evitar gritárselo en la cara, pues lo único que había podido pensar era que quería que Victor dejara de actuar como un idiota e hiciera algo.

Algo. Algo. Lo que fuera.

Victor debía conocer claramente la miseria, pues su vida parecía estar coloreada con distintos tonos de esta, sus programas siendo una clara manifestación de esta. Y, si así era, Yuri no entendía cómo podría regresar a ella de manera tan pasiva.

Victor, en ese caso, no sería más que un perdedor. Y Yuri odiaba a los perdedores.

Finalmente, Yuri había decidido que él mismo arreglaría las cosas. Pero ahora sentía que había terminado jodiendo la situación por completo.

Yuri no tenía intenciones de hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos. Sólo- quería evitar perder una parte importante de su vida, no quería sentir que le había dejado escaparse de sus dedos, dejándole ir, sólo porque sí.

No quería pensar que había perdido algo tan preciado sin luchar.

Pero, cuando los labios de Yuuri habían estado tan cerca de los suyos, simplemente no se había podido resistir.

Su monólogo había sido para Yuuri. Pero casí había parecido que se estuviera dando ánimos a sí mismo. Y, así- lo besó.

Y aquel beso se sintió como todo lo que las películas le habían prometido. Se sintió como luces en el cielo y fuegos artificiales— para luego convertirse en nada.

Porque Yuri finalmente tenía lo que quería, pero no se sentía—bien.

Porque sabía que Yuuri sólo lo hacía por necesidad, sentía las feromonas que él soltaba, llamándole y – Yuri simplemente no podía resistirse.

Porque los labios de Yuuri eran suaves, y su aroma era dulce, y tenía todo lo que Yuri quería, pero no podía ser suyo.

La lista de reproducción llegó a su fin, al mismo tiempo que la azafata llegaba a su lado para pedirle que se acomodara el cinturón de seguridad, pues el vuelo aterrizaría en unos quince minutos.

 

* * *

 

Victor no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí. El aeropuerto era un lugar tan concurrido que cualquiera podría verlo, olfatearlo. Saber exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse el rostro, aun sabiendo que probablemente toda Rusia estuviera muriendo por tomar una foto suya, o tratar de hacerle preguntas. Aun cuando podía notar una infinidad de miradas en él, todo lo que podía pensar era que ni siquiera sabía si Yuri estaba por llegar, o si lo haría después, o si ya estaba en Rusia, o quizá, ni siquiera hubiera puesto un pie fuera de Japón y— aquello sólo hacía que quisiera gritar.

Lo único que su cuerpo pudo atinar a hacer, después de ponerse de pie y salir de la oscuridad de su habitación, fue dejar todo como estaba en su hogar y correr al aeropuerto, usando su auto y conduciendo como un lunático, desesperado. Esperando- esperando- ¿para qué, exactamente?

Una mano tomó su hombro.

Victor giró, en un movimiento casi violento.

Era Yakov. Estaba gritándole.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

O, lo más cercano que había a eso. En realidad, parecía que tenía muchos deseos de gritarle, pero su voz era tan baja y profunda que Victor dudaba que alguien además de ellos dos pudiera escucharlos.

La mente de Victor, lenta como se sentía al estar bajo el efecto del poco sueño y las inyecciones que aún necesitaba, sólo podía hacer sentido del movimiento de la boca de Yakov, y su claro lenguaje corporal que intentaba dominarlo. Insertándose como el alfa líder de la situación.

Antes de tomarlo por la muñeca y arrastrarlo fuera de allí.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sabía que su hermana y sus padres quería hablar con él. Pero no podía llevarse a sí mismo a intentar iniciar una conversación.

Sintiendo que su ansiedad mutaba en malestar físico, enfermándolo hasta el punto de querer devolver el inexistente contenido de su estómago.

Yuuri sabía que ya no era un niño, y él realmente había querido hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Yuri, al menos con su hermana. Quien, de alguna manera, parecía ser quien con su silencio mejor le comprendía en toda la casa.

Pero, incluso antes de que las fotos hubieran aparecido, y ahora con mucho más motivo. Yuuri se dio cuenta que no tenía respuesta para la pregunta de su hermana.

Ella le había escuchado en silencio, sentados en la habitación como cuando eran niños y Yuuri secretamente le contaba sus ambiciones para el futuro.

_—Y qué piensas hacer, Yuuri._

Decirle que sentía que todo lo enfermaba no hubiera sido una respuesta aceptable. Pero era verdad.

Por ello, sólo se había mantenido en silencio, haciendo que ella preguntara de nuevo, usando una voz un poco más seria.

_—¿Qué es lo que harás, Yuuri?_

Y Yuuri sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, siempre las tenía. Pero eso no le había detenido de estallar.

— ¡No lo sé! —Había gritado, sintiendo cómo el cuarto entero se llenaba de su aroma, fuerte y estresado. Dándole dolor de cabeza— ¡No puedo decirte nada porque ni siquiera yo lo sé!

Mari le había mirado entonces con los ojos abiertos y la expresión contrariada. Haciendo que Yuuri sólo fuera capaz de susurrar.

—No he sabido qué demonios he estado haciendo desde hace mucho ya…

Para terminar con él encerrándose en su habitación, dejando que su mirada se concentrara en el techo y únicamente allí, dejando las horas pasar.

* * *

 

Phichit estaba en Detroit ya, finalmente acomodado y en casa.

Normalmente aquello se hubiera sentido reconfortante, especialmente después de una temporada dura en el hielo. Empero, el mal humor y el ceño fruncido que Celestino había tenido desde que hubiera visto las noticias que no dejaban de llenar la red, sólo lograba causar en él un sentimiento de molestia y animosidad.

Su instinto que le pedía arreglar lo que sea que estuviera causando molestia en su pequeño grupo no dejaba de repiquetear en su cabeza.

Celestino era un alfa de nivel intermedio, con una personalidad vibrante y bastante protector con sus estudiantes. Y, aunque Yuuri hacía mucho hubiera dejado de llamarlo entrenador, el instinto protector de Celestino parecía aún muy presente en su mente.

No era raro que estuviera molesto.

Celestino sabía mejor que nadie cómo era la vida de una estrella, lo poco que uno podía guardar para sí mismo, y cómo era que cada respiro que uno diera pareciera ser un espectáculo más que una simple acción.

Pero aquello estaba mal. Era la vida de Yuuri, sus decisiones y su camino. Nadie tenía porqué opinar sobre aquello. Mucho menos si era algo relacionado con el bebe. Definitivamente no.

Phichit lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

Tratando de calmar a Celestino, le había dicho de sus planes para hablar con Yuuri. Necesitaba saber que su amigo estaba bien.

Phichit vio el reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche, haciendo un par de cálculos mentales, se dio cuenta que probablemente ya era bastante tarde en Japón. Pero, y sintiéndose decidido, se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba.

Marcó el número de su teléfono, usando la aplicación que tenía allí y con la cual antes había podido comunicarse con su amigo.

La línea sonó hasta caer muerta. Nadie contestó.

Intentó de nuevo, y luego una vez más.

Cuando el celular sonaba por cuarta vez, Yuuri finalmente contestó. Saludandolo con un rostro demacrado y desencajado que decía que no había dormido lo suficiente en bastante.

* * *

 

Yuuri aguantó la respiración un momento.

Yuuri conocía ese rostro en Phichit. Ese que le decía que tenía mil cosas que quería decirle y, nada al mismo tiempo. Yuuri también, sabía que probablemente tenía mil cosas que tuviera que decir en respuesta, pero en ese momento- lo único que pudo articular fue un quedo y sentido.

—Phichit.

Un momento de silencio.

—Es bueno verte

La voz de Phichit era queda, casi tanto como la suya. Y, la sonrisa en sus labios era la isa que tenía cuando aún eran estudiantes. Como si todos esos años nunca hubieran pasado.

Y, quizá no era el mejor momento. Ni el menos indicado, pero Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro sentido, para luego reír, por lo ridículo de todo aquello.

—Ah… Yuuri-

Yuuri aclaró su garganta un poco, intentando alejar la sombra de la risa para que no se convirtiera en lamento.

—Lo-lo lamento—dijo—No tengo idea de qué decir. —admitió.

Ciertamente. Su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Phichit amplió su sonrisa, solo un poco.

—No tienes que decir nada, Yuuri.

Yuuri sabía que no tenía nada que explicarle a Phichit. Nunca había sido necesario.

—Sólo—pidió Phichit, endulzando un poco más su voz—quédate conmigo un poco más por aquí, ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió, lentamente. Dejando que el silencio inundara el ambiente, haciendo que su respiración se calmara, dejándole creer que, a pesar de todo, todo estaría bién.

—¿En qué piensas, Yuuri? —Preguntó Phichit, después de muchos minutos.

—En que mi vida es un desastre.

Yuuri realmente no esperaba que Phichit se riera.

—Hey—Se quejó, más inconscientemente de lo que hubiera querido.

—Tu vida siempre ha sido algo así como un desastre, Yuuri.

Le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

—De acuerdo a tus palabras al menos, no mías.

Y un poco más de silencio.

Phichit se acomodó mejor, haciendo que la cámara lo enfocara mejor.

—Yuuri, tu nunca la has tenido fácil. Ninguno de nosotros. Nadie que practique este deporte, nadie que deje todo lo que conoce atrás, nadie que sea… centro de atención tan de repente—Phichit pareció recordar algo, por la manera en la que le miraba en ese momento, como si pudiera ver incluso mucho más allá de él mismo—Pero Yuuri. Tú lograste llegar hasta aquí… por algo debe ser, ¿no?

Yuuri no respondió. Phichit lo tomó como invitación a continuar.

—Desde nuestros días en la pista de Detroit, combinando bebidas energéticas baratas con nuestro café mientras nos preparábamos para los exámenes. Cuando eras tan denso como para no notar que el capitán del equipo de drama quería meterse en tus pantalones y no solamente verte bailar como inspiración porque su siguiente papel iba a ser el de un bailarín-

— ¡Phichit!

— ¡Pero es verdad!... Ni siquiera cuando caí y me rompí el tobillo, Yuuri… tú siempre has estado allí. Más firme de lo que tú mismo crees ser—dijo, dejando escapar esa última frase con un suspiro anhelante—Yuuri, tu vida podría ser lo que tú quieras, incluso un desastre. Pero- ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres de todo esto?

—...

—Yuu-

—No.

—…

—Phichit...

Murmuró Yuuri, intentando aferrarse a todo lo que había sentido cuando aún era un joven iniciando su carrera en un país extranjero, cuando había logrado clasificar para el torneo que lo pondría un paso más cerca de su ídolo, cuando al fin había aceptado que realmente era un nombre reconocido en su propia nación.

Recordando entonces, cuando tenía un propósito.

—Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri aún no quería estar con su familia. No aún. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Por eso, en el desayuno, no habló con nadie. Aun cuando estuvieran sentados uno frente al otro, en una familiaridad que causaba que toda la situación se sintiera mucho más incómoda. Ellos, también, parecían no saber exactamente qué decirle. Evitando encontrar sus ojos con los suyos. Dándole espacio. Haciendo que no se sintiera amenazado.

—Yo—Dijo Yuuri finalmente, cuando hubiera terminado de comer y lavado sus platos—Saldré un momento.

Abandonó la casa entonces, cubriendo su rostro con una mascarilla, mientras usaba una de las chaquetas con capucha más grande que tuviera. No quería que nadie en la calle lo reconociera, y no quería escuchar a nadie hablando de lo que había pasado entre él y Yuri.

Eso era algo personal.

Algo que sólo ellos debían resolver.

El sólo pensar en ello logró que su estómago se sintiera pesado, y su garganta seca. Frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un suspiro derrotado; decidió por entrar a un _conbini_ que estaba un par de calles más abajo.

La tienda era pequeña pero acogedora, llena de diferentes productos. Con la botella de agua en la mano, finalmente, su mirada viajó casi inconscientemente hacia la sección de cuidado omega en la tienda. Luego de debatirse un momento, dio un par de pasos en esa dirección, observando los artículos que tenían para ofrecer.

Toallas, supresores, pastillas para el dolor, incluso extractores de leche. Todo lo vergonzoso que los omegas normalmente necesitaban para lidiar con su celo y con lo que venía después. Yuuri agradecía que sólo tuviera que lidiar con un día de poco descenso después de su celo. No sabía cómo las mujeres aguantaban con eso durante tres o casi una semana.

Tomó una de las pequeñas cajetillas de supresores, tenían un dibujo gracioso de un hombrecillo y una mujercita de cuerpo blanco con expresiones caricaturescas en claras poses de dolor y con símbolos casi sacados de comic sobre ellos. Yuuri no conocía esa marca, pero parecían mucho más llamativos que las cajas de nombres complicados que le daban sus médicos en Rusia y en Estados Unidos antes.

Estaba a punto de devolver la cajita a su lugar y continuar con su quehacer, cuando escuchó un par de voces venir desde atrás. En el estante que probablemente tuviera enjuagues bucales o pasta de dientes.

Eran un par de hombres hablando.

— ¿Oíste lo de Katsuki?

Preguntó uno

—Uh…

—El patinador…

Eso pareció suficiente para que su compañero entendiera lo que decía.

—Oh, que desertara y su divorcio fueron bastante malos, ¿no? —comentó como si hablara de clima, antes de preguntarle al otro si estaba bien la crema dental que escogía—Uhm, debió conseguirse un buen alfa Japonés, no un estrafalario hombre Ruso…

Yuuri era familiar a aquel pensamiento.

Japón seguía siendo un país bastante nacionalista, cerrando incluso el derecho de nacionalidad a cualquiera que no _luciera_ como ellos, incluso si había nacido dentro de la isla. Sólo siendo admitido en el koseki si alguno de sus progenitores tenía sangre japonesa.

Los valores con los que la mayoría crecía aún allí les decían que debían construir un mejor lugar entre los suyos. Los extranjeros no eran mal vistos, quizá sólo como una curiosidad, pero nadie realmente esperaba mucho de un matrimonio nacido con ellos.

—Sí, sí—asintió el otro—Y empezar una manada solo ellos. Lejos de la manada del omega… además Nikiforov, ¿viste los programas que les dedicaron? Ese hombre vivía solo. Solo

Dijo, como si tuviera necesidad de poner énfasis en ese último detalle.

Victor no tenía una manada familiar. Sólo a Yakov y a sus compañeros de rink.

Una manada pequeña, lejos del cuidado de los padres de alguno de los miembros no era para nada bien visto.

—Muy…—el hombre parecía estar batallando para encontrar la palabra correcta—valiente de su parte.

Un momento de silencio. Yuuri podía sentir que estaba presionando la caja con más fuerza en su mano. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejarla.

— ¿Y? —cuestionó entonces una de las voces—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Ah—Quien hubiera iniciado la conversación, pareció entonces recordar el hilo de la misma—Lo vieron con un nuevo alfa. Se llamaba como él, creo. También patina.

— ¿Otro extranjero?

Preguntó asombrado.

—Al menos este viene aquí—Dijo con una risa mal disimulada—A la familia Katsuki le haría bien un poco de alfa entre sus filas.

Yuuri ya no podía seguir escuchando más.

Pagó el agua y dejó la tienda lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo sin dirección real, hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron descanso, pues ardían por la falta de aire. El tiempo sin ejercitarse le estaba cobrando un poco.

Dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y dejando escapar su aliento casi tan rápido como lo inhalaba.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, observó sus alrededores. Estaba en un pequeño parque. No solían ser muy comunes en Hasetsu, pero habían construido un par para hacer más llamativo al lugar en las últimas décadas.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, de no ser por una pareja de muchachos sentados en una de las pocas bancas que estaban bajo la sombra de un solitario árbol. Ambos se veían completamente inmersos en su mundo, sonriéndose y dejando que sus manos apenas se rozaran.

Deberían tener quince años, o quizá un poco menos o un poco más.

Un par de jovencitos con una mirada que Yuuri reconocía muy bien.

El amor casi siempre lucía igual, cuando estaba reflejado en los ojos.

Yuuri sólo pudo reaccionar, saliendo de su ensoñación, cuando sintió una pequeña manita alar de la tela de su pantalón. Giró la mirada, un tanto sorprendido, sólo para ver a un pequeño niño de no más de dos años que le sonreía, sus grandes ojos cafés brillando con emoción infantil y su mano libre golpeando su pierna para llamar su atención.

—Eh…

Dijo Yuuri, girando el rostro de un lado a otro al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño en brazos, buscando a quienes pudieran ser sus padres.

— ¡Yuan, espera!

Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar tan pronto como el pequeño infante comenzaba a palmear su pecho con diversión. Yuuri se giró hacia donde el sonido venía, un par de muchachas corrían, claramente agitadas, con sendas expresiones de alivio en el rostro. Yuuri pudo notar la cabellera rubia de la primera, y la manera en la que había llamado ese nombre con un acento en particular que Yuuri sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar. Era americana.

La muchacha le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y consternación, como si no supiera que decir; mientras intentaba estirar las manos para tomar al bebé.

Yuuri espabiló finalmente en ese momento; y, tras separar al infante de su pecho comenzó a hablar. Era normal que no mucha gente en su pequeña ciudad hablara inglés, Yuuri agradecía no sufrir de esa barrera idiomática.

—Lo lamento—dijo, mientras la muchacha acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y su pareja, otra mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos más rasgados; claramente japonesa, llegaba a su lado, apoyándose contra ella en un gesto cariñoso—Él simplemente corrió hacia mí.

El olor de ambas no tardó en llegar rápidamente hacia él, eran alfas.

—Oh sí, a él le gusta hacer eso—dijo la otra muchacha, manteniendo el patrón y respondiéndole en inglés—Lo lamento, creo que le agrada el aroma de los omegas.

Yuuri asintió, asegurándoles que no pasaba nada.

—Uhm—intentó explicar entonces la muchacha americana—Lo lamento, es nuestro bebé. Lo cuidaremos mejor.

Era casi como si sintiera que tuviera que explicarse ante Yuuri. Ante un omega.

Yuuri trató de ahogar lo mal que le hacía sentir aquel hecho. Asintiendo simplemente, ellas no necesitaban decírselo. Yuuri confiaba en las posibles habilidades parentales de cualquiera que demostrara verdadera preocupación por sus niños. Dos alfas no iban a ser la excepción

Las parejas que no eran viables solían adoptar a los niños de la pareja principal -un alfa y un omega- en las manadas grandes, pues los omega solían tener más niños de los que podían cuidar. Así había sido siempre. Así había sido hace mucho tiempo.

En Japón, sin embargo, la tasa de natalidad omega había descendido mucho, normalmente dejando muy poco para aquellos que no pudieran concebir por ellos mismos.

No era cosa rara actualmente. Parejas de otras partes del mundo habían comenzado a adoptar, dejando de lado las viejas costumbres, y queriendo crear manadas más pequeñas entre ellos, o trayendo miembros de diferentes lugares.

Incluso en Japón.

Especialmente si eran parejas que uno no considerara _naturalmente_ idóneas para la tarea.

Un par de alfas siendo el perfecto ejemplo. La adopción aún estaba presente en el país, pero nadie quería ensuciar su koseki reportando maltratos a un infante posteriormente. Y, los servicios sociales, tampoco eran muy renuentes a permitirles un proceso que antes había sido más que sencillo para cualquier ciudadano nippon.

China y Vietnam, Yuuri sabía, eran lugares comunes para adoptar niños. Había visto muchos casis así mientras hubiera estado en Detroit. Y, recordaba, que uno de sus maestros de estudios sociales había dicho que una de cada cincuenta parejas adoptaría en algún momento. Porque sus manadas no confiaban en ellos con sus propios hijos, o porque no tenían niños que tomar bajo su cuidado que tuvieran su sangre, incluso algunos porque no querían tener que compartir su vida con nadie pero sí anhelaban cuidar a un niño.

En Rusia, él también había visto cada vez más y más la desaparición de la vieja constancia de grandes manadas, como la de Lillia, no con los mismos lazos que aún existían en Japón o en otros países tradicionalistas. Allí todo era un poco más…. Individualista.

Victor y Yuuri habían sido un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pues Yuuri había pensado quedarse a su lado, creando un hogar, por siempre.

Siempre.

—Uhm…—Escuchó a una de ellas murmurar.

— ¿Eh…?

Preguntó Yuuri, sacado de su burbuja mental.

— ¿Está bien? —Preguntó la americana.

— ¿Quiere que… llamemos a alguien? —Cuestionó entonces la japonesa, usando su lengua mater.

Oh. Oh no.

Yuuri negó eufóricamente, de seguro enviando más feromonas estresadas mientras lo hacía. Eso ocurría siempre que dejaba que su mente rondara demasiado una idea.

Yuuri lo odiaba.

—No, no—negó—Yo- estoy bien. Hasta luego—dijo moviendo las manos delante de él, a manera de despedida y haciendo una barrera física entre ellos.

El pequeño bebé se movió, tomando uno de sus dedos en un movimiento riesgoso.

Yuuri sintió su corazón detenerse.

—Yuan—llamó su nueva madre.

—Yo—empezó Yuuri, soltando su dedo lentamente—Lo lamento—Dijo, sonando decidido—Tengo algo que hacer.

Y, antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Yuuri quería algo, definitivamente.

Quería su vida de nuevo.

Y, algo tenía que hacer.

Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo, buscando el número de Phichit como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Sólo tenía algo para decirle.

Él iba a regresar.

 

* * *

 

Otabek se acomodó en el sofá de su apartamento, normalmente agradecía los días que no tenía práctica, pues el descanso era más que bienvenido con la clase de vida que llevaba. Sin embargo, las horas ahora se sentían como milenios, mientras esperaba que Yuri llegara finalmente a Rusia y se sintiera lo suficientemente descansado como para hablar con él.

Revisó su teléfono más por costumbre que por esperar que realmente el número de Yuri fuera a aparecer en pantalla, cuando su repentina vibración lo sorprendió.

Un par de mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla, aunque ninguno era de Yuri.

**“Piensas salir o no”**

Otabek lanzó un suspiro, realmente no tenía ganas de dejar el lugar. Pero tampoco tenía intenciones de dejar que ellos fueran a su casa.

No quería ser grosero simplemente cancelando sin darles al menos una razón.

Escribió sin cuidado en su teléfono, enviando una respuesta escueta, antes de buscar su chaqueta de cuero, casco y llaves para salir.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento, dejando que el viento del medio día golpeara su piel, intentando que eso le ayudara a espabilar.

Chasqueó la lengua, y finalmente dejó el lugar. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, tropezó con una de sus vecinas, quien al cruzar miradas con él le dedicó un saludo amable y un asentimiento con la cabeza. Otabek la recordaba, era una estudiante universitaria beta, bastante amable y cordial. Era uno de los pocos vecinos que le saludaban con sonrisas reales y no con falsa cordialidad. Como si temieran hacerlo enfadar si no lo hacían.

Pero Otabek, realmente, no era la clase de personas que se enfadaran así de fácilmente.

Quizá fue por eso que fue capaz de conseguir un apartamento tan rápido, su esencia era agradablemente segura cuando alguien se detenía a notarla, bajo las capas de fuerte e imponente aroma alfa, se encontraba la tranquilidad y seguridad de un protector.

Subió a la moto que dejaba estacionada en el pequeño espacio que tenía cada uno de los que vivían en el modesto edificio, el parque donde sus amigos y él se encontraban normalmente no estaba muy lejos y quizá hubiera podido ir caminando, pero el sentir del manubrio sobre sus manos y el viento en su rostro normalmente ayudaban a que Otabek pudiera dejar correr su mente a terrenos más tranquilos, y eso era algo que él creía que necesitaba en ese momento.

Luego de quince minutos y tomando una pequeña desviación, el parque finalmente logró entrar en su campo de visión. Se detuvo cerca de una acera cercana, dejando la motocicleta lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla, y caminando aún con su casco en las manos, al tiempo que su pequeño grupo ya lo llamaba levantando las manos.

—Otabek

Saludaron en coro.

Serik, Nurzhan, Onur, Elif y Aysel. Tres muchachos y dos muchachas, todos alfa. Otabek, de alguna manera, siempre había encajado mejor entre ellos. Aun cuando había habido uno o dos, o tres omegas en la escuela que habían hecho muy claras sus intenciones de querer pasar más tiempo con él y quizá- algo más, Otabek siempre se había sentido mucho más a gusto rodeado de su pequeño y cerrado grupo de congéneres.

—Hey—saludó.

Serik, Elif y Onur estaban sentados en la hierba, mientras Nurzhan y Aysel usaban los lados de un tronco cercano para apoyarse.

Nurzhan tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos, y Otabe no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz cuando el olor del humo le llegó.

Al notar su reacción, Nurzhan no pudo evitar regalarle una mirada de circunstancia. Con ojos llenos de incredulidad y los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Oh, está bien—dijo finalmente, apagando la pequeña flama con sus dedos enguantados en cuero, y dejando que el cigarrillo cayera al suelo.

—Heyyy—Se quejó Serik, tomando el cigarrillo del suelo y poniéndolo en su bolsillo—Eres como un cerdo.

—Sí, sí, como sea—respondió el mentado, quitándole importancia al asunto, y más bien dedicándole una mirada emocionada a Otabek—Lo hiciste genial, por cierto.

Oh.

Los cuatro continentes.

—Gracias—dijo, jugueteando con la correa del casco.

Elif le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la mano al espacio junto a ella, pidiéndole que se sentara.

—Tu amigo también, ese alfa ruso…

—Plisetski—Completó Onur, ayudándola.

Otabek se quedó helado un segundo, asintiendo lentamente. Dejando que su cuerpo descendiera hacia el pasto, para luego acomodarse mejor junto a si amiga.

—Ah, Yuri.

Completó él, haciendo que el resto asintiera.

—No estaba en internet, Ese sujeto quiero decir. Hoy.

Aunque ellos no lo fueran a admitir, Otabek sabía que seguían páginas sobre patinaje sólo por él. Al menos desde que hubiera decidido concentrarse realmente en su carrera, dejando Almaty y buscando entrenar en diferentes lugares. A ninguno de ellos le gusta o le importaba siquiera ese deporte. Empero, Otabek era su amigo, y él sí les importaba.

En retrospectiva era un poco sorprendente cómo era que su pequeño grupo había sobrevivido la distancia y todo el tiempo que Otabek había pasado fuera del país. Pero, regresar con ellos se había sentido tan natural que él no le había dado demasiadas explicaciones. Únicamente se había dejado ser.

—Oh sí—concluyó Aysel—Con un omega.

Nurzhan soltó un silbido largo y agudo.

—Oh, _nice._

Onur lo acompañó con una risa profunda.

—Deberías pedirle que te enseñe a conquistar, Otabek. ¿No crees?

La declaración de Serik fue acompañada por un coro de risas. Haciendo que Otabel sólo fingiera una sonrisa e ignorara el comentario.

Si había aprendido algo de Yura en ese último tiempo, era que él era tan malo para el amor como Otabek mismo.

* * *

 

Celestino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yuuri quería- ¿Regresar?

Regresar a la pista. A la competencia. Y, sobre todo, regresar bajo su tutela.

Tardó un minuto en que la noticia sentara completamente en su mente, después de que Phichit se la dijera.

Era algo que Yuuri tenía que probarse a sí mismo, quizá.

Un paso en la dirección correcta de su recuperación.

Celestino no pudo evitar sonreír. Yuuri podría haber dejado de ser su estudiante antes, pero él siempre sentía una extraña calidez en el pecho al ver que algo salía bien en su vida. Un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al orgullo paternal.

—Está bien, eso creo.

Dijo para nadie, y para él al mismo tiempo.

Deseando que dejar sus deseos tomar forma de palabras ayudaran a estos a hacerse un poco más reales.

—Yuuri—Murmuró con cariño—Me alegro de que regresaras.

* * *

 

**_‘Bienvenidos._ **

**_Un saludo cordial a usted, quien no es escucha._ **

**_Bienvenidos a nuestra conversación de la tarde, es Jhon Tyron quien les habla, dándoles una voz a todos y todas._ **

**_Es menester mío hablar un poco de todo lo que ocurre en mi nación. Y, en el corazón de nuestra gente. Las dudas, creencias e irresoluciones a las cuales nos encontramos a diario._ **

**_Hace poco, en una charla con compañeros, analizábamos un tema que parece resonar en más de un lugar últimamente. Con el cambio de los tiempos, y el cambio de las personas: la idoneidad de una manada.’_ **

—¡¿Puedo saber qué tenías en la cabeza?!

Yakov sabía que no debería estar gritando. No iba a ayudar para nada. Yura no respondía así, tenía que calmarse. Suficiente era con la clara ola de feromonas alteradas que el cuerpo de Yuri estaba soltando como para que él también comenzara a perder los estribos.

Respiró.

—Tú- Yura… No deberías- ¡Ya no eres un niño! Yura.

Podía ver claramente como los músculos de Yuri se tensaban.

—Tienes que pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

**_‘Las manadas son un concepto, una existencia, una verdad casi tan vieja como nuestra propia historia. Han sido nuestra creación para vivir mejor, mantenernos a salvo, y crecer como sociedad._ **

**_Las manadas representan todo lo que somos, nuestro pasado, nuestro presente, y se convertirán en nuestro futuro.’_ **

**_La familia, es lo más importante con lo que nosotros contamos.’_ **

—No puedes entrenar con Victor—Le dijo, aunque parecía que en realidad Yakov estaba hablando más consigo mismo, tratando de convencerse de que sus acciones eran las correctas y que, con estas, todo estaría bien de alguna manera—No-… en realidad, ni siquiera quiero dejar que te acerques a él en este momento.

Yuri parecía querer reclamar algo.

Yakov no le dio oportunidad, deteniendo su acción al poner su palma abierta frente a su rostro.

—Victor tendrá un lugar aparte. Lejos de aquí.

Lejos de cualquier clase de esencia que pudiera identificar como amenazadora en cualquier clase de sentido.

Y, también, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera acercarse a él y terminar lastimado.

Yakov no podía creer que por primera vez no temiera por uno de sus alumnos, sino que además temiera a uno de ellos.

Se sentía mil niveles de errado.

_‘ **—Pero, ¿no le parece que el concepto de manada se ha distorsionado con los años?**_

**_Es una pregunta que nos hace uno de nuestros radioescuchas. Inciso, agradecemos sus fieles correos. Siempre los estamos leyendo._ **

**_La construcción social que es una manada, al igual que nosotros, cambia. No es estática, se moldea y reagrupa de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades._ **

**_Años atrás, vivíamos bajo grandes nombres, en pequeñas mini sociedades completamente cerradas. No mucho atrás, los omegas tenían un papel casi triste en la vida cotidiana. Mi abuelo, me sirvo de mencionar: dios lo tenga en su gloria, logró contarme todavía sobre los primeros movimientos omega._ **

**_Él, siendo un omega también, sólo podía ver a través de la televisión las muchas marchas que se hacían en nombre de igualdad.’_ **

Yuuri llegó a casa. Donde, como ya esperaba, su familia estaba aguardando por él.

Sentados en el cuarto de sus padres, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación importante, sólo que sin decir nada. Le dedicaron sendas miradas expectantes.

Yuuri, finalmente, se dio el trabajo de ver a su familia. Observarla lenta y realmente.

Sus rostros lucían cansados. Cansados, pero bien; pues le estaban sonriendo.

—Oh dios…—Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, sonando igualmente desgastado. Pero peleando la necesidad de reírse de lo absurdo de la situación—Cómo puedo seguir poniendo todo esto sobre ustedes…

Su madre se levantó entonces, acercándose a su hijo, sonriéndole de esa manera que sólo ella sabía.

—Oh, Mi yuuri—Dijo antes de abrazar su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que podía poner en sus brazos—Sólo queremos verte feliz.

Mari sonrió un poco, bajando la mirada.

—Eso es todo lo que queremos, Yuuri—Confirmó su padre.

**_‘Los alfa, como la viva imagen de la dominancia y la dicotomía que esta trae, eran tanto alabados como temidos. Nuestros oyentes más jóvenes quizá no lo sepan, pues es algo que ocurrió hace mucho, pero aún es posible encontrar fotos de los castigos brutales que se les impartía a los alfa en muchos entrenamientos militares. Una práctica común al parecer, ocultada por miedo a herir el falso sentido del orgullo._ **

**_Una manera de demostrar quién es el perro más dominante._ **

**_Perdimos a muchos jóvenes y jovencitas gracias a eso, porque los alfa debían aprender a obedecer con un tronar de dedos, y no a mostrar los dientes cuando alguien los amenazaba’_ **

Yuri no sabía qué pensar. Era claro que estaba frustrado, eso era fácil se adivinar. Sentía la molestia bullir desde su interior, enfureciéndolo y nublando su mente.

Su secuencia de pasos era torpe y sus saltos deficientes. Cosa que no tardó en demostrar, haciendo que todos giraran a verlo, cuando al tratar de aterrizar un triple axel se encontró estampando contra el hielo.

El rink que Yakov alquiló para Victor se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, bastante alejado de donde normalmente entrenaba.

La pista era mucho más pequeña, pero tenía el lugar completamente para él.

Servía. Cualquier cosa serviría en ese momento.

Victor dejó que su cuerpo corriera con el impulso de sus patines, concentrándose en el sonido de las cuchillas cortando el hielo y tratando de mantener todos sus pensamientos a raya.

No faltaba mucho para el mundial.

Sólo quedaba el mundial. El mundial y luego- luego- cuando todo estuviera mejor, cuándo su mente no le gritara pidiendo desquitarse...

Podría ir por Yuuri.

Sólo un mes más.

Victor podía aguantar.

**_‘Y, nuestros betas._ **

**_Para una casta que ha sido tan despreciada en el pasado; la actualidad nos demuestra cosas muy diferentes. Si tan dispensables eran, tan poco relevantes, tan- remplazables. ¿Cómo explicamos que, los estudios demuestran que son los beta aquellos con mayor esperanza de vida? ¿Cómo podemos explicarnos que, aparentemente, las encuestas los señalan como más exitosos, más felices y más realizados que el alfa y omega promedio?’_ **

Phichit le sonrió finalmente a su casera, quien lucía más que contenta con las noticias que le acababa de dar.

—Ya tiene el pasaje de avión apartado y todo. Debería estar llegando aquí este fin de semana.

—Ahh—arrulló la mujer—Ese omega era adorable, ¡Me alegro de que regrese aquí!

Y dejó salir una risa. Que terminó de unirse a una similar de Phichit.

Oh, ella no tenía ni idea.

**_‘Quizá sólo nos estamos dejando llevar, entonces, por ideas un tanto arcaicas. ¿No creerían?_ **

**_Una manada, ¿Qué es una manada?_ **

**_Nuestros ancestros nos habrían respondido que es el grupo de personas que se unen en lazo familiar alrededor de una única pareja dominante, un alfa y omega que guían al grupo. Con sus propias políticas internas, con su propia jerarquía.’_ **

 

Chris sintió sus músculos tensarse más. Aún con las manos de Francis intentando desanudar sus hombros.

Sabía que Victor estaba dolido. Que su vida estaba girando en un torbellino de adversidades, pero que no hubiera siquiera tomado alguna de sus llamadas o respondido a alguno de sus mensajes lo estaba matando de la incertidumbre.

Chris podía sentir como sus hormonas estaban llegando al límite, enviando olas de molestia sin ton ni son, haciendo que una migraña comenzara a desatarse en un lado de su cabeza.

Tanta era su molestia, que incluso la presencia de Francis detrás de él lo ponía nervioso.

Ansioso. Algo enfermo.

—Francis yo...

Empezó, frunciendo el ceño y apartando las manos de Francis de él

— ¿Chris?

—Quiero... Quiero estar solo un momento.

Farfulló antes de dejar la habitación. Dejando a Francis con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro.

 

 

**_‘Empero, la actualidad es otra. No tenemos las gigantescas manadas de antaño. Y,_ ** **_tampoco tenemos la misma organización de esa fecha._**

**_Manadas de únicamente betas, omegas con más de una pareja y sin un enlace, alfas conviviendo juntos. El centro de las familias ha cambiado con el tiempo, mi querida gente. Sin embargo, lo que aún tenemos presente y latiendo son nuestros lazos con las ramas de esta._ **

**_Aún si ya no se acostumbra a mantenerse a todos en el mismo lugar, separados por montañas y océanos, kilómetros y continentes enteros._ **

**_Las familias no desaparecen, el amor y el compromiso no lo hacen._ **

**_Todos nosotros, seguimos siendo parte de un gran todo. Y, como en todas las familias, cada miembro es una pequeña estrella en una gigantesca galaxia.’_ **

Yuuri aferró con más fuerza el boleto en su mano. Pronto sería hora de que entrara a la sala de abordaje, su equipaje ya había sido embarcado y en menos de media hora se suponía que su vuelo estaba programado para despegar.

Junto a él, su madre, padre, hermana y Minako-sensei le miraban con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro. Cada una con una naturaleza un poco distinta.

Felicidad, tranquilidad, cariño, nostalgia. Amor.

—Asegúrate de llamarnos cuando aterrices— pidió Minako.

Yuuri, mirándolos a todos, asintió.

 

**_‘La siguiente pregunta es de otra radioescucha. Veamos…’_ **

 

* * *

 

 

La charla con Celestino no había sido tan emocionalmente drenante como Yuuri hubiera temido en un inicio. El alfa seguía siendo tan amable como siempre, y le tenía paciencia. En un pasado no había sido capaz de ayudarle con su ansiedad y casi auto saboteo; empero, eso era algo en lo que Yuuri debía trabajar por sí mismo.

— ¿No estas feliz, Yuuri? —preguntó Phichit una vez hubieran estado en el taxi, pegando su cuerpo al suyo un poco más de lo necesario para mantener el calor. A Yuuri no le importaba, el frío invierno de Detroit no era nada comparado con el de Rusia, pero el calor corporal siempre era bienvenido. Además, el olor de Phichit era reconfortante.

Yuuri sólo se removió ligeramente en su asiento, mirando por la ventana. El paisaje casi completamente blanco de Detroit le traía muchos recuerdos, sus años universitarios pasaban por su mente como una graciosa comedia si es que pensaba en el protagonista como alguien más que él.

—Un poco—admitió quedo, sintiendo que la esencia de Phichit vibraba con clara felicidad ante la declaración—Me alegro de que Celestino no se enfadara…

No era únicamente que el nombre de Yuuri se encontrara estampado por toda la internet y en boca de cuanto comentarista amarillista hubiera en la televisión. También estaba el hecho de que el inicio de temporada no estaba muy lejos, Yuuri aún tenía que clasificar en los pequeños torneos regionales, y que hasta ese momento Celestino había tenido su completa atención únicamente en Phichit.

—Y… de que tú no lo hicieras tampoco.

Agregó con un hilo de voz. Phichit se separó de su lado entonces, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Por quitarte el tiempo de Celestino…

La expresión de Phichit mutó en menos de un segundo, haciendo que sus ojos se rasgaran y una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Oh, Yuuri—dijo entre risas—Te preocupas demasiado.

Phichit le quitó importancia al asunto, agitando una de sus manos de un lado a otro antes de dejar que esta cayera sobre su propia mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuuri en un gesto de cariño sincero.

—Siendo completamente sincero, Yuuri—confesó entonces, con voz baja y tranquila—Sólo estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta.

Yuuri no tuvo la valentía suficiente de preguntar a dónde exactamente había regresado, creyendo que la interrogante podía tener muchísimas respuestas.

El auto avanzó un poco más, por una ruta que a Yuuri se le hacía demasiado familiar. Si desconcentraba su mente un poco, podía incluso imaginar que era sólo una tarde cualquiera; regresando del rink de entrenamiento a descansar en casa y que aún era un estudiante con demasiados trabajos que entregar ese mes.

—Aquí está bien.

Phichit hizo que el taxista se detuviera en la entrada de un complejo de apartamentos, era mucho más fácil entrar a pie que hacer que el guardia abriera y cerrara las rejas para el ingreso vehicular. Además, la mayoría de muchachos que solían hospedarse en lugares así de baratos eran estudiantes, muy poco tenían un vehículo propio, probablemente la pista interna estuviera muy resbalosa aún.

Al cruzar la puerta principal Yuuri fue capaz de reconocer al vigilante que conociera de sus años universitarios, un beta ya entrado en años que; al reconocerle, le saludó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente. Junto a él, un hombre más joven le miró sorprendido por un momento, Yuuri no tardó mucho en olfatear que se trataba de un alfa, pero su expresión cambió a una mucho más calmada tan pronto vio que caminaba junto a Phichit.

Yuuri tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, más porque recordaba cómo había sido buscar un apartamento para él sólo cuando apenas había llegado a Detroit. La dueña del apartamento que hubiera llegado a rentar con Phichit, una alfa de mirada seria y rostro anguloso, no había estado muy segura de pensar en Yuuri como posible candidato al lugar cuando se había presentado sólo. Había muy poca gente que rentaría cuartos a omegas no enlazados, mucho más si eran jóvenes como lo era Yuuri. Los omegas rara vez se separaban de sus manadas, y si lo hacían normalmente era para unirse a la manada familiar de su compañero o compañera alfa. En las últimas décadas esa tendencia había cambiado, con más y más omegas decidiendo incursionar en campos laborales y continuando con sus estudios. Empero, la mayoría de universidades -al menos en américa, parecía- tenían dormitorios especiales para ello. Lugares diseñados especialmente para que un gran grupo de omegas pudiera vivir sin sentirse perturbados o desprotegidos.

Yuuri había considerado la idea por un tiempo antes de llegar por primera vez al lugar, pero el problema central se centraba en los horarios. Yuuri a veces perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en la pista y prefería ser sólo él quien se encargara de seguirse la pista con ello. No queriendo incomodar o tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Encontrar un lugar para él sólo en Detroit había demostrado ser una tarea -quasi- titánica, Yuuri sabía por conocimiento popular que la mayoría de omegas lejos de sus manadas se dedicaban a la industria del sexo. Un estigma social que había caído como estereotipo con el paso de los años, pues en el pasado esa parecía ser la única industria donde un omega podía tener éxito inmediato y hacerse con dinero suficiente como para sustentar un modo de vida algo decente. Y, si bien ya no era una realidad tan común -al menos en un lugar como lo era américa- parecía que muchas de las personas allí, seguían teniendo la idea grabada en la memoria.

No fue hasta que Celestino le sugirió que compartiera el departamento que pensara alquilar con Phichit que la suerte de Yuuri pareció cambiar. Phichit y él no estaban enlazados y ni siquiera aparentaban tener la mínima conexión de una manada de trabajo, pero la mujer que era dueña del departamento pareció encantada con la adición de un beta a la ecuación. Los beta, después de todo, eran la casta más confiable a los ojos del mundo.

Aunque eso no quitaba que, en las bimensuales revisiones que se realizaban al apartamento, la dueña se encargara de preguntar al menos unas quince veces si Yuuri tenía todo lo necesario para sus necesidades. A lo que, Yuuri respondía con el rostro sonrojado, que no tenía que preocuparse.

Las paredes del dormitorio principal eran a prueba de esencia, había un pequeño refrigerador dentro de este para mantener provisiones como agua entre otros, y tenía un baño adjunto además del que estaba en el pasillo. La mujer sólo quería saber si Yuuri recordaba todos aquellos detalles y que estuviera cuidándose adecuadamente.

Aun cuando Yuuri le había asegurado muchas veces que no era necesario preocuparse.

Era molesto, peor algo a lo que se había hecho idea con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Yuuri? —La voz de Phichit logró que despertara de su pequeño trance, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirarle directamente—¿Estás bien?

Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño, reprochándose a sí mismo la distracción.

—Sí—tranquilizó—sólo… me distraje.

Phichit le miró con una expresión extraña por un momento, pero no comentó nada más. Ellos vivían en el segundo piso, así que siempre preferían usar la escalera antes que el ascensor.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos—canturreó feliz Phichit, cuando ya tuvieran la puerta del lugar frente a ellos—Vivir contigo siempre fue divertido, Yuuri.

Yuuri, por algún motivo, dudaba aquello.

—¿No tuviste algún compañero después de mí?

Phichit abrió la puerta del lugar, y el aroma del beta concentrado del lugar llegó de lleno a las fosas nasales de Yuuri, haciendo que un pequeño estremecimiento se fuera a la base de su estómago. Amigos. Seguridad.

—Pues…—Comenzó Phichit, mientras esperaba que Yuuri entrara para hacer lo mismo y luego cerrar la puerta—la dueña me dijo que consiguió un par de ofertas, pero que ninguna le terminaba de convencer—y una pequeña risa—creo que siempre esperó que volvieras, Yuuri. O que apareciera alguien con un rostro tan adorable como el tuyo, ¡La tenías encantada!

Yuuri sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco. Era un hombre con más de dos décadas encima, no debería ser encontrado _adorable_ bajo ninguna visión.

—Yo conocí a un par de esos candidatos—Phichit continuó, dejando su abrigo en un perchero que Yuuri no reconocía, de seguro era nuevo—Había dos betas y luego una muchacha alfa—dejó las llaves en un pequeño cuenco cerca de la sala y continuó hasta la habitación que antes hubiera sido de Yuuri, Phichit abrió la puerta. Todo lucía como antes de que se hubiera ido—Parecías muy amables, pero estoy feliz de que ninguno terminara mudándose aquí—concluyó dejando espacio para que Yuuri entrara. Por suerte, sus maletas ya estaban allí—No puedo imaginarme a ningún otro _rommie_ además de Yuuri.

Yuuri entró al lugar. Lo primero que logró llamar su atención fueron las paredes. Completamente desnudas. Antes, hubieran estado forradas de un sinfín de posters de Victor. Yuuri tragó en seco.

— ¿Yuuri?...

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Phichit—dijo girándose, regalándose a su mejor amigo la mejor sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. La más sincera.

Phichit le devolvió el gesto sin problema alguno.

—Toma todo el tiempo que necesites en instalarte, Yuuri—canturreó—Hoy es tu gran regreso aquí, ¡Debo preparar una gran cena para celebrar!

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante la animosidad de su compañero, mientras este dejaba su lugar corriendo hacia la cocina.

Reorganizar sus pertenencias se sintió, hasta casi un punto, ligeramente terapéutico. Era como si estuviera practicando cómo reorganizar su vida. Lento, despacio, pero seguro.

Para cuando hubiera casi terminado, el olor de comida inundaba el apartamento, haciendo que el estómago de Yuuri gruñera.

Aún con la calefacción del lugar, Yuuri optó por tomar uno de los últimos sweaters que tenía sin guardar, colocárselo e ir a probar un poco de la deliciosa comida de Phichit.

La cena fue agradable, con Phichit haciendo bromas de vez en vez y logrando arrancarle una pequeña risa a Yuuri. Cuando hubieran terminado, se retiraron al sofá, a ver una repetición nocturna de un viejo show ochentero sobre una bruja omega y su descerebrado esposo alfa.

—Es extraño que aún no estés cansado, Yuuri. Normalmente los viajes en avión te dejan no-funcional por al menos una mañana entera.

Pichit hablaba lento y bajo, con la mirada girando de rato en rato entre la pantalla de tv y el rostro de Yuuri.

—Uhm, creo que el nerviosismo acabó con cualquier remanente de sueño que pudiera tener…

Y, normalmente, después de terminar con la fuente de ansiedad que pudiera estar atormentándole; Yuuri regresaba a su rutina de desmayarse en cama hasta que se viera obligado a despertar nuevamente al día siguiente. Pero, la verdad era, que Yuuri no quería dormir. Al menos no esa noche. Ese día había estado _bien._ No estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentaría el _mañana._

—Uhmm—murmuró Phichit, cuando una sonora carcajada enlatada dejó la televisión, observándole con cuidado.

Yuuri giró a verle en respuesta, notando que la atención del muchacho parecía estar fija en algo más.

—Oh, no sabía que te gustaran esta clase de cosas—Dijo Phichit, tomando entonces parte de su sweater—Luce bastante diferente a lo que normalmente usas, Yuuri. ¡Me gusta!

Y sólo entonces fue que Yuuri realmente notó que estaba usando. Era una prenda tejida con un complejo patrón en el frente, cuello de tortuga y las mangas bordadas con delicadeza.

Aquello— No era suyo.

—Oh…—Dijo, como si con esa sílaba el aire hubiera escapado de sus pulmones por completo. Phichit le miró consternado, parpadeando—Esto… no es mío—silencio—En realidad, es de Victor.

Aquel nombre se sentía casi alienígena en sus labios. Yuuri trató de contar mentalmente hacía cuánto que no lo usaba.

—Oh- yo—Pichit parecía completamente fuera de su terreno, un ligero sonrojo cubriendo su rostro—Lo lamento, Yuuri.

Él le miró confundido.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

Phichit desvió la mirada por un momento.

—Por mencionar… hacer que mencionaras —giró su mano derecha de un lado a otro, como si pudiera terminar la oración de esa manera.

Yuuri ahogó un suspiro.

No quería que su amigo se sintiera incómodo.

—Está bien, Phichit.

Dijo, mientras se quitaba el sweater y lo acomodaba en su regazo. Victor y él solían compartir ropa, no había muchas prendas de Yuuri que Victor pudiera usar, pero él amaba las pocas que su cuerpo no anchaba, y por sobre todo, le encantaba que Yuuri usara cosas suyas.

Probablemente no notó que había colocado eso mientras empacaba.

Yuuri había estado demasiado distraído en ese momento.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí—O por evitar mencionar a Victor. —Mi nombre debe estar en todos lados en este momento, no me molestaría hablar de alguien más…

Phichit no lucía para nada convencido.

—Pero Yuuri…

—No, no—Yuuri tuvo que detenerlo antes de que siguiera con esa línea de pensamientos—Está bien, de verdad—dijo, mientras sus manos pasaban por el sweater; intentando enderezar los pliegues—Victor es tan buen tema de conversación como cualquier otro…

Y, casi como si su mente trabajara en automático, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar su lengua.

Yuuri había decidido que quería continuar su vida, arreglando todos los cabos sueltos que había dejado en el camino de su caída. Victor era uno de ellos, no podía seguir retrasándolo.

—Victor siempre ha gustado de esta clase de cosas, ¿sabes? —comentó, mientras pasaba sus pulgares por el cuello de la prenda. Phichit no dijo nada, Yuuri tomó eso como una señal para continuar—Tiene un muy buen gusto para la ropa, aunque siento que gasta demasiado en ella—Yuuri casi había sufrido un figurativo infarto cuando se había enterado cuánto había costado el traje de entrenador de Victor, o las chaquetas que siempre solía llevar. Demasiados ceros en una sola suma.

—Pero, aunque él siempre fuera diligente con la ropa que usa y con los trajes que se manda a hacer, ¿sabes que es un perezoso? —Yuuri giró el rostro encarando a Phichit, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y no dejándose amilanar por la expresión en blanco que su amigo tenía en ese momento—Nunca le gustó planchar sus propios trajes, siempre enviando todo a la tintorería—refunfuñó, volviendo a su labor y comenzando a doblar el sweater. Primero las mangas—Era frustrante, porque mucho de eso podía tranquilamente lavarse en casa.

Y Yuuri se lo había dicho, terminando en una mini discusión que había llevado a Yuuri a decidir que Victor sólo debía encargarse de la titánica tarea de colocar la ropa en la lavadora, mientras que Yuuri podía plancharla y doblarla. Bastante acostumbrado a esa labor de sus años en el onsen.

—Terminé doblando más camisas con ese hombre que en mi entera vida universitaria—Y una pequeña risa—Victor creyó que era buena idea pagarme con besos ese servicio.

Yuuri escuchó un pequeño sonido ahogado escapar de la garganta de Phichit, pero no se detuvo.

—Pero no solo es eso, Victor también odiaba lavar los platos, tenía que recordárselo al menos unas cuatro veces al día—sus manos aplanaron la lana un par de veces—Y cuando bebía… era muy difícil regresarlo a la habitación.

Sus manos se detuvieron un segundo.

—Porque siempre terminaba murmurando un montón de tonterías y pegándose a mí como si fuera un pulpo humano…O cuando olvidaba alguna petición de Yakov por _accidente,_ O- o su manera de sacar de quicio a la mitad de sus compañeros de rink, O cómo le gustaba dejar besos en mi cuello cuando estaba a la mitad de doblar alguna de sus camisas…

 

— ¿Yuuri? —la voz de Phichit salió contrita, como si tuviera miedo a preguntar.

—O… que le gusta besarme cuando regresaba a casa, compitiendo con Makkachin por quién sería el primero en recibirme a la puerta—Sus ojos se fijaron en la prenda en su regazo, finalmente doblada—O que nunca pude complacerlo con su estúpida idea de desayuno en la cama, pues siempre quería dormir un poco más…

O, completó la mente de Yuuri, cómo era que Victor gustaba de inmiscuirse en la ducha con él aún sin ser invitado, sólo para llenar sus dedos de acondicionador y dejar masajes en el cuero cabelludo de Yuuri.

O, también, cómo acariciaba sus manos cuando las juntaban para huir del frío matinal de San Petersburgo, dibujando patrones con sus dedos sobre su piel.

O, la manera dulce en la cual murmuraba su nombre con su fuerte acento en su oído durante las largas noches que pasaba amando su cuerpo, enterrándose en él y permaneciendo unidos hasta que la mañana les despertara.

— ¿Yuuri? —Volvió a preguntar Phichit, sonando algo asustado; pues al parecer Yuuri se había quedado silente por demasiado tiempo.

Y— en ese momento. Con los recuerdos de Victor frescos en su mente, y sus ojos enfocados en la vieja prenda del hombre, Yuuri sólo pudo pensar, en una palabra.

Hogar.

Una pequeña manada, con Victor acariciando su cuello mientras se disculpaba por hacerle hacer todo el trabajo, mientras Yuuri refunfuñando doblaría otra camisa estúpidamente cara, con el olor de la comida cociéndose en la cocina y una pequeña risa infantil viniendo de uno de los cuartos, acompañada del ladrido de Makkachin.

Su pequeña familia, viviendo como siempre lo habían hecho.

Excepto que, era sólo una visión.

Las risas infantiles pronto se desvanecieron, al igual que el ladrido canino.

Los cálidos labios de Victor dejando el contacto contra su piel, volviéndose un mero recuerdo abandonado y opaco. Dejándole únicamente con sus manos presionando con fuerza la prenda que hubiera estado doblando con tanto cuidado.

Yuuri no había llorado. No cuando hubiera despertado en el hospital. No cuando hubiera vuelto a casa. No cuando Victor hubiera cubierto su regazo con sus propias lágrimas. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando el avión de regreso a Japón lo estuviera alejando de todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

No.

Porque, de alguna manera, pareciera que hubiera estado viviendo únicamente parte de todo. Y, apenas comenzaba a conseguir la pintura completa.

Yuuri no había llorado durante todos los meses que hubiera durado su separación con Victor, demasiado concentrado en dejar de ser una molestia y esperando que Victor pudiera recuperar lo poco de estabilidad que le quedaba luego de que el desastre natural que era Yuuri hubiera pasado por allí.

Empero, ahora parecía que no era capaz de detener sus propias lágrimas.

Pues, mientras Phichit intentaba calmarlo con palabras dulces y caricias en la espalda, Yuuri sólo podía concentrarse en que su roto llanto no le quitara demasiado aire.

Pues apenas notaba no únicamente lo que ya no podría ser, si no lo que antes había sido y ahora ya no tenía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Ya era hora de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, ¿no? Siento que Victor era el único que había llorado hasta ahora. Reacción hyper tardía.
> 
> Este capítulo fue algo-así-como editado en mi computadora, la parte final si logré escribirla aquí; pero todo lo demás gracias a las notitas en el celular.
> 
> Esta semana ha sido una montaña rusa. Me destrocé los músculos ayudando a preparar una actividad para la universidad-de la cual apenas regreso, por cierto- no recuerdo haber lavado tanta carne en mi vida antes, haha. Y, en el lado lindo, ¡me enteré de que mi prima está esperando un bebé! Todos, en mi familia y en mi universidad, parecen estar llenando el mundo de más bebés. Logré ver la ecografía y fue linda, ella está feliz, aunque cuando le llegan las migrañas no quiere vernos ni en pintura y descaradamente nos hecha de la habitación, o ella se va ofendida. It’s funny.
> 
> Anyway, volviendo al esto…
> 
> El siguiente capítulo ya está más o menos planeado, agradezcan a mi bella beta Fran ♥


	10. Desesperadamente tuyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You know I'm just a fool who's willing— to sit around and wait for you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS INICIALES.
> 
> Dedicado, con amor, a mi querida amiga Fran.
> 
> Por aguantar mis desvaríos y que juntas confundamos nuestros sentimientos sobre lo que shipeamos o no.

 

_Hacía frío en el pasillo, y Victor podía escuchar claramente el sonido de algunos autos corriendo fuera del edificio. El silencio de la noche ayudándole a afinar su oído._

_Victor entró a su apartamento, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado, pues su avión había aterrizado alrededor de la una de la mañana; y entre todo el proceso de papeleo y el inexistente conocimiento de puntualidad que siempre demostraba Aeroflot-terminando en unas nada sentidas disculpas y diciéndole que su equipaje llegaría al día siguiente-, deberían estar rondando las tres ya._

_Encendió la luz de la puerta, que era la más alejada de todo y la más tenue de todas, mientras balanceaba su equipaje de mano. La luz llegaba hasta la parte más externa de la sala, donde se fundía con los tonos oscuros de la madrugada. Avanzó por el pasillo, las suelas de sus zapatos casi sonando como zapatos de tap en un recital para sus oídos, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor figurativo con cada paso que daba._

_Cuando llegó a la sala, ya había tenido suficiente. Dejando sus mocasines a un lado continuó avanzando, sus medias resbalaban un poco en el piso recién encerado, pero era mejor que hacer de su llegada una entrada con orquesta._

_Escuchó un pequeño y ahogado sonidito llegando desde el sofá más lejano de la entrada, el que casi colindaba con el pasadizo que lo llevaba a su habitación. Sobre este, Makacchin le miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos y su cola moviéndose de manera perezosa de un lado a otro._

_Victor sonrió, prendiendo el interruptor de una lámpara cercana, iluminando el corredor por completo, pero sin llegar a ser molesto para los ojos._

_— ¿Cuidaste de la casa bien, Makkachin? —Preguntó Victor, usando su tono cantarino pero manteniendo la voz baja, al tiempo que acariciaba a su can detrás de la oreja, ganándose un pequeño ladrido quedo de agradecimiento—Buen perro, sigue descansando—Arrulló, antes de dirigirse a su habitación._

_Normalmente Makkachin habría dejado su lugar para seguirle hasta la habitación, pero los años que traía encima hacían que, en cierto punto de la noche, el último lugar donde hubiera caído dormido fuera el lugar donde despertara el día siguiente._

_Tomó la perilla y la hizo girar despacio, la madera no crujió, moviéndose suavemente y dejando que Victor pudiera ver la silueta que descansaba en cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta._

_Sonrió para sí sin poder evitarlo, no importaba si dejaba las luces encendidas, podía pagar el recibo luego. Entró y cerró la puerta tan suavemente como la hubiera abierto, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en una silla junto a su equipaje de mano. Desabrochó su camisa y la dejó colgando en la parte trasera de la misma silla, lo mismo que sus pantalones. Victor acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, desde antes de conocer a Yuuri incluso, y el hábito había demostrado ser más que útil una vez ambos se hubieran decidido compartir lecho, aún si sólo se mantenían abrazados. A Victor le gustaba actuar como calefactor humano para Yuuri._

_Sin embargo, desde que Yuuri hubiera comenzado con su embarazo, él había empezado a usar al menos un pantalón, con el constante recordatorio de que quizá debería salir de la cama para llevar a su marido al hospital en el momento menos esperado. Yuuri lo había llamado paranoico por pensar eso desde que le hubiera contado la noticia, pues apenas tenía tres meses cuando lo había anunciado._

_A Victor no le había importado, ninguna preparación sería suficiente para su bebé._

_Subió una de sus rodillas a la cama, estirando su cuerpo y descubriendo un poco la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Yuuri._

_Y, justo como lo había esperado, se encontró con el par de personitas que ocupaban su cama desde hacía casi seis años._

_Yuuri abrazaba a su pequeño como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo, con sus brazos enredados en su infantil torso y tras su cuello, acunando su cabeza con una de sus manos. Aleksei, quien ya tenía el cabello tan largo como el propio Yuuri, aferraba ambas manos al pecho de su padre, arrugando la tela de su pijama, y hundiendo su rostro en el pequeño espacio que sus manos creaban._

_Victor tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar sonreír como un idiota._

_—Yuuri—llamó entonces, bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaran el oído de su esposo, susurrando su nombre como si fuera un poema—Despierta, moya lyubov'_

_El cuerpo de Yuuri se removió un poco, como si no se decidiera si quería despertar o simplemente alejarse de lo que sea que intentara despertarlo._

_—Vamos, mi amor, ya estoy en casa—acompañó con un beso en su mejilla, disfrutando del aroma de Yuuri, tan familiar y dulce, tan suyo._

_—Victor…—Escuchó que susurraba, arrastrando las palabras. Era casi ininteligible, pero Victor era capaz de reconocer su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios en cualquier momento y lugar._

_—Sí, mi Yuuri—Dijo, acomodándose mejor, subiendo por completo a la cama—Regresé._

_Aquello pareció ser suficiente para que Yuuri lograra despertar, moviéndose lo más delicadamente posible que podía, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el sonriente de Victor. Probablemente no podría verlo, por la oscuridad y porque no llevaba lentes, pero Victor agradecía que al menos él pudiera diferencias las facciones de su marido y su hijo._

_—Bienvenido—dijo, rasgando su sonrisa. Logrando sacar la mano que estaba sobre el cuerpecito de Aleksei para tomar el rostro de Victor y halarlo hacia abajo, dejando un beso sobre sus labios—Te extrañamos mucho—murmuró a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro._

_Victor maniobró con destreza sus manos entonces, alejándose un poco de Yuuri y moviendo las cobijas de su lado, para poder entrar en la cama también. Aleksei soltó un gimoteo quedo por el repentino movimiento, que fue acallado por un pequeño beso en la frente de parte de Yuuri._

_—Lo lamento—Se disculpó Victor, mientras Yuuri dejaba que su cuerpo volviera a acomodarse contra el de Aleksei y él trataba de encontrar la posición perfecta para abrazar a su esposo por detrás. Uniéndose como piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a ser._

_—No te disculpes—Masculló Yuuri, acompasando su respiración con la de Victor. Podía escuchar cómo los dedos de su esposo se enredaban más fuerte alrededor de su pequeño, antes de suspirar—Sólo abrázanos más fuerte._

_Victor asintió, enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de Yuuri, sintiendo como su calor corporal le rodeaba. Era por eso que Aleksei adoraba entrar en su cama en la noche. Un lecho mucho más cálido gracias a Yuuri, y buscar el confort de los brazos de sus padres luego de un largo día en el rink, practicando formas e intentando realizar saltos. Aleksei era su pequeño bebé milagro, nacido apenas a los siete meses, después de que la placenta de Yuuri se desprendiera. El doctor había decidido que sería mejor adelantar el nacimiento, para evitar que Yuuri o el bebé estuvieran en peligro, y realmente no querían tener que recurrir a la cesárea, pues le tomaría mucho más a Yuuri en recuperarse._

_Aleksei Nikiforov nació con apenas 700 gr, piel demasiado arrugada y brillante, una muy fina pelusita cubriéndole por completo y, tan pequeño que Victor no tenía problemas para sostenerlo. Tan frágil que Victor no hubiera dejado que nadie se le acercara, sólo desistiendo de su idea de crear una mini barricada para su cachorro cuando las enfermeras le pidieron que les devolviera al bebé, pues tenían que llevarlo a una incubadora._

_Su pequeño milagro que había logrado crecer en un niño con los mismos hermosos ojos de Yuuri y un cabello casi tan oscuro también. Tenía la sonrisa de Victor y su gracia y galantería en la pista, incluso siendo tan pequeño._

_Además, de haber heredado su amor por abrazar a Yuuri._

_Victor acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, donde su marca descansaba, inhalando todo lo que podía. Esperando llenarse de la escensia de su esposo. Empero, no lo logró. Aunque inhalara con todas sus fuerzas, sólo olía a vacío._

_Y se sentía como soledad._

El sonido de su alarma rompió el silencio de su habitación, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Victor se levantó en un movimiento violento, quedando en medio de la cama. Su respiración era descompasada y sentía como pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su cuello.

Su mano, instintivamente, bajó hacia el lado derecho, tocando desesperada, esperando encontrar algo.

Nada.

Giró su mirada lentamente, como si el tiempo extra le diera la oportunidad a algo de materializarse por arte de magia a su lado.

Nada.

Absoluta Nada.

Sábanas impolutas de un blanco vacío.

Victor tuvo que ahogar un grito.

* * *

 

Phichit había intentado todo.

O quizá exageraba un poco.

Pero realmente, había intentado cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza la noche pasada, cualquier cosa que él creyera pudiera traer las lágrimas de Yuuri a un final. Nada había resultado, y Phichit se había encontrado únicamente frotando círculos en la espalda de Yuuri hasta que el sueño lo hubiera derrumbado muy entrada la madrugada.

Phichit, sin embargo, no había tenido la misma suerte. Sus nervios eran un desastre y no había podido cerrar un ojo en toda la noche. La madrugada llegó con él observando el sol salir desde la ventada de la sala de su departamento, con el cuerpo de Yuuri sobre el suyo y una manta cubriendo su espalda.

Si Phichit quería ser imaginativo y tratar de reducir un poco lo desastroso de la situación, podía pensar que regresaban a la semana de finales en la universidad, y que en un par de horas tendría que presentar un examen para el cual no estaba ni mínimamente preparado. Cómo extrañaba cuando la mayor preocupación de Yuuri era reprobar alguna materia.

Yuuri abrió los ojos exactamente a las once de la mañana. En el momento exacto en el cual Phichit tomaba a grandes tragos su tercera bebida energética, preguntándose cómo es que antes una sola de esas botellas lo despertaba como si no tuviera la necesidad de dormir en una semana, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba acabarse al menos seis para ser un ser funcional.

Phichit extrañaba los días de juventud.

Yuuri hizo un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta, luciendo casi como un zombie.

—Buenos días—Saludó Phichit, mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía sus lentes.

Yuuri era bastante ciego. Phichit encontraba adorable cómo tenía que cerrar los ojos para poder dilucidar algo de las figuras delante de él, pero ahora no era momento para encontrar gracioso el rostro de su amigo.

—Te hice el desayuno—huevos, tostadas y algo de jugo. Nada demasiado elegante o si quiera trabajoso, pero Phichit había encontrado que mientras menos tiempo pasara delante de la estufa o frente a una sartén, más seguro sería para ambos.

Yuuri pareció espabilar entonces, haciendo que su expresión mutara a una muy parecida a la de la vergüenza.

Sus labios temblaron un poco.

—Phichit…—dijo, intentando que su dicción no fuera opacada por el ligero temblor de su cuerpo—Perdón por…

Él lo detuvo.

—No, no. Está bien, Yuuri.

Phichit no quería que tan siquiera terminara de decir aquello.

Porque Phichit conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su amigo, haciendo que pequeñas cosas se convirtieran en montañas que terminaban aplastándolo bajo sentimientos de culpa.

Phichit no quería que su amigo se sintiera así nunca más.

—Pero…

—No—detuvo, usando el tono más suave pero firme que tenía. Colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Si él hubiera sido un alfa, probablemente hubiera parecido que estaba pidiéndole que se sometiera y se quedara callado. Pero Phichit era un beta, y más importante, era su amigo. Y, estaba pidiéndole que se detuviera, y que dejara de martirizarse—Yuuri, si quieres disculparte, o lo que sea—Porque otra cosa que Phichit sabía bien de Yuuri, es lo tozudo que podía ser cuando se lo proponía—Ven a patinar conmigo, ¿sí?

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ven

Pidió nuevamente.

Yuuri, finalmente, asintió.

El desayuno y el posterior camino hacia el rink fue silencioso. Phichit usualmente habría sugerido que tomaran el bus pues, aunque no hubiera nevado, las corrientes de aire helado se podían sentir al chocar contra su mejilla. Pero Yuuri había insistido en caminar.

Probablemente quería el tiempo extra para vaciar su mente.

Habían sido demasiados meses alejado del hielo.

Al llegar al rink fueron saludados con sendas sonrisas por parte del personal que trabajaba allí. El rink se encontraba algo vacío, gracias a que la temporada aún no empezaba y aquellos que estuvieran listos para participar en el mundial probablemente estarían descansando antes del viaje.

Así era mejor. Yuuri podrían reinsertarse lentamente.

Cuando Phichit observó a Yuuri tomar su primer paso en el hielo, casi fue como ver un ave tomando vuelo.

Yuuri lucía magnífico. No estaba haciendo nada muy particular, al menos nada que Phichit pudiera reconocer. Ninguna rutina que hubiera visto antes.

Yuuri estaba bailando, de una manera que parecía indicar que sus músculos intentaban recordar algo que habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sus manos se mueven al son de la inexistente melodía. Y, antes de que Phichit pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía el teléfono en la mano. Filmando sin perder un segundo todo lo que Yuuri hiciera en la pista.

Y, así como no pudo detenerse a sí mismo de filmarlo.

Tampoco pudo detenerse de subirlo.

* * *

 

— ¿Estás listo para el mundial?

Aquella era la última llamada que Otabek podría tener con Yura hasta que se vieran nuevamente en Suiza. El mundial empezaría en tres días más, tiempo que pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El vuelo que Otabek había reservado junto a su entrenador estaba programado para esa tarde, dándole así tiempo suficiente de adecuarse al lugar y tratar de practicar su rutina un par de veces más en un rink local.

Yuri, si es que los cálculos de Otabek no fallaban, viajaría con Victor y con Mila. Los tres representando al equipo de Yakov.

Otabek únicamente solía llevar un control mental de los puntos de Yuri, sus compañeros nunca habían representado un particular interés para él. Ni siquiera Victor Nikiforov.

Empero, después del incidente, Otabek se había encontrado a sí mismo tratando de entender cómo es que había terminado de cicatrizar la herida que se había abierto entre ambos patinadores. Puede que Yuri no lo dijera, pero sus compañeros eran algo especial para él. Quizá porque había crecido con ellos en el hielo, manteniéndolos como la imagen inexpugnable que en algún momento podría traer abajo. Al mismo tiempo que servían como combustible para sus deseos de mejorar.

Y, como una extensión de su familia, también.

Yura hizo un sonido que no podría describir ni como afirmativo ni negativo, haciendo que Otabek tuviera ganas de suspirar. Pero si lo hacía, probablemente terminaría estresando mucho más a Yuri.

Otabek tomó un gran respiro.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado el asunto con Victor?

La verdad era qué, cuando Yuri había llegado finalmente a Rusia y había terminado de instalarse, tomándose el tiempo necesario para decidir llamarle. Otabek había estado más que listo para escuchar todo lo que Yuri tuviera que decir.

Otabek estaba, incluso, mucho más que dispuesto a hablar sobre Yuuri.

Quería escuchar lo que Yura tuviera que decirle. Aún si eso significaba tener que escuchar la palabra amor saliendo de sus labios dirigía hacia otra persona, o tener que intentar darle sentido a un escenario telenovelesco, incluso aguantar horas de simples quejas contra Victor o la situación en general.

Otabek había estado listo para todo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Yuri se había mantenido silente. Conservando casi un entero secretismo sobre el asunto entero. Lo cual, hacía todo simplemente peor.

Al menos en el primer caso, Otabek sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Yuri.

Pero quizá nunca podría saberlos con certeza, no mientras Yuri siguiera pareciendo tan perdido en ese campo como él.

—Victor…—La voz de Yuri parecía más rasposa, como si de pronto fuera difícil poder pronunciar un nombre que antes gritaba como si no fuera la gran cosa—Está bien.

Era una respuesta vacía y evasiva, pero Otabek no quería seguir presionando.

—Y yo—continuó Yuri, no dejando espacios para más cuestionamientos—He estado con la misma rutina por un año entero, aún si no la practicara no podría olvidarla.

Yuri era la clase de personas que practicaba incluso si sus músculos gritaban, aun cuando su entrenador le reprochara que no debía poner tanto estrés sobre sus músculos.

O, al menos, en esa clase de persona se había convertido gracias a Yuuri.

Sus palabras intentaban ser conciliadoras, pero su rostro claramente decía otra cosa.

—Hey, Yura.

Otabek quería decirle algo. Lo que fuera.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aquello era algo que no podría afirmar nunca- pero…. Aun así, quería decirlo.

Pero Otabek sabía que no podía prometer algo que no era verdad, así que- cuando Yuri elevó la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran con los propios a través de la pantalla; Otabek sólo pudo sonreír antes de decirle.

—Te veo en Zurich.

 

* * *

 

**PATINADOR JAPONES, OMEGA YUURI KATSUKI VUELVE AL HIELO**

 

**[VIDEO] EXCLUSIVA FILMACIÓN, OMEGA YUURI KATSUKI, ¿LISTO PARA SIGUIENTE TEMPORADA?**

 

* * *

 

Victor observó la jeringa que descansaba sobre su palma por un largo momento, intentando darle algún sentido a su forma larga y tubular, observando cómo el líquido viscoso e incoloro dentro de esta aún tenía un par de burbujas. Debería haberle dado un par de golpecitos para evitar aquello. Aunque era más preocupante el tiempo que ya había dejado la medicina sin refrigerar.

Victor no quería tener que inyectarse más.

Especialmente, no quería tener que inyectarse en ese momento.

Probablemente aquello le cobraría factura después, pero su cuerpo parecía haber estado acostumbrándose bien a permanecer bajo control sin ayuda en ese último mes, que Victor creía que podía darse el pequeño lujo de mantenerse limpio de hormona omega por unos cuantos días.

Además, su actuación se volvería mucho menos delicada si es que se encontraba con demasiada hormona omega en la sangre. El sentimiento de adormecimiento que le traía se seguía sintiendo incorrecto, casi físicamente doloroso, casi enfermizo. Victor no quería tener que lidiar con aquello mientras intentaba dar su todo en el hielo.

Victor nunca tomaba su propio auto cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto. Aunque, se recordó de manera casi dolorosa, que hacía mucho que no conducía en general. Probablemente el tanque estaría vacío, Victor no podía recordar exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido que cargarlo.

Llamar a un taxi siempre había sido más fácil, los nuevos servicios que uno podía obtener incluso descargando aplicaciones en el celular eran bastante confiables y discretos, con las ventanas oscuras y con conductores que no sentían la necesidad de hacerle a uno alguna clase de charla en el camino.

Los asientos eran tan cómodos que Victor, por un momento, sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño que aún permanecía como un fantasma detrás de sus párpados. Frunció la nariz y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía- pues el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos.

Tratando de mantener su mente alerta, intentó hacer una lista mental.

Su departamento estaba limpio, la maleta llena con sus trajes y un par de muda de ropa. Su traje para el campeonato en una separada, junto a sus patines e implemento en general. El pasaporte en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Dinero en la billetera. Makkachin descansando tranquilamente en un piso inferior del que ocupaba su departamento, siendo cuidado por un vecino beta muy amable y su mujer.

De hecho, habían sido ellos quienes llamaron a seguridad cuando escucharon los gritos de Yuuri. Ellos le habían ayudado en ese momento, y ahora aceptaban hacerlo de nuevo con gusto. Victor, normalmente, habría dejado a Makkachin en alguna veterinaria, pero su vida se había resumido en un constante camino entre su casa y el rink de entrenamiento; dejando absolutamente nada de tiempo para buscar un lugar adecuado donde pudieran cuidarlo. Además, mientras más cerca estuviera de su hogar, mucho mejor.

Intentó repasar su lista nuevamente, esta vez tratando de concentrarse específicamente en qué prendas había colocado. De qué colores eran, cuál podría combinar con qué, dónde las había comprado. Estaba intentando distraer su mente, y cualquier tema era válido.

Cualquier tema que le ayudara a no pensar en lo hermoso que se veía Yuuri en el hielo.

Un ambiente que simplemente era completamente suyo.

Yuuri siempre debería estar allí. Había nacido para estar allí.

Victor había pasado toda la noche viendo el video en el Instagram de Phichit. Repitiendo aquella corta secuencia como un demente, memorizando los viejos movimientos que conocía tan bien de aquella rutina que Yuuri no había logrado presentarle al mundo hacía un año. Apreciando el movimiento de sus músculos, memorizándolo. Durmiendo siendo arrullado por la música que el cuerpo de Yuuri podía crear.

Su Yuuri regresaba a su hogar, el hielo. Sólo que, parecía qué, aún estaba buscando algo. Anhelando algo que ya no podía tener.

Victor conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien.

Victor tuvo que respirar un par de veces, en el mismo momento que el auto se detenía frente al aeropuesto.

Victor pagó, y tardó un poco más de lo necesario para bajar sus maletas, agradeciendo al hombre con una sonrisa de plástico.

Arrastró una de sus maletas, dejando que la otra descansara sobre la primera. Aunque aquella mañana hubiera podido moverlas sin problemas, ahora sentía como si estuviera cargando una gigantesca roca. Una que parecía querer rodar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dejando que el gran pasillo del lugar se mostrara frente a Victor. Todos se movían de un lado a otro, conversaciones y gente caminando presurosa hacia sus destinos. Era un mar de personas en el que Victor muy gustosamente habría querido perderse.

Pero sus ojos, raudos, no tardaron en identificar a las personas que estaban esperando por él.

El primero en captar su atención fue Yakov, quien le miraba con una expresión que trataba de balancearse entre la molestia y la consternación, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando su pie contra el suelo de manera rítmica. A su lado, Lillia trataba de lucir ajena a la situación entera, girando su cuerpo ligeramente, dándole la espalda a la entrada, concentrada en su bolso de mano. Mila, junto a ellos, jugueteaba con el borde de su chaqueta, apoyándose contra el recargo de su maleta.

Y- un par de metros más allá.

Yuri.

Yuri, quien no tardó en clavar sus ojos directamente contra los suyos, haciendo que Victor sintiera que el aire del lugar se detenía por un segundo.

 

* * *

 

Yakov no había sentido tanta tensión concentrándose detrás de su cien en mucho tiempo. No sabía si era sólo cuestión de paranoia, o si su miedo estaba justificado, pero la adrenalina que le llenó tan pronto Victor puso un pie en el aeropuerto era tanta qué, Yakov estaba seguro de que podría poner de rodillas a alguno de ellos si una confrontación intentaba darse a lugar. Poner de rodillas a otro alfa, obligándole a someterse, era un comportamiento degradante y vergonzoso. Una llamada de atención física que se basaba en poder y autoridad, pero además en amenazas. Era algo que Yakov no quería hacer y que nunca pensó que haría, pero que estaba dispuesto a intentar por el bien mayor.

Era un millón de veces preferible que fueran tildados de bárbaros en casa a hacer un espectáculo o escena una vez estuvieran en Suiza. No dejaría que la imagen de ninguno de los dos fuera manchada internacionalmente. Yakov quería, que todos dejaran en paz a Victor y Yuri de una vez.

Yakov adoraba a sus estudiantes, en una manera particular que mezclaba el complejo cariño de padre con la severidad de un mentor y la dedicación de un entrenador. Empero, también los conocía bastante bien, y si no eran capaces de controlarse allí, definitivamente no serían capaces de hacerlo en otro lugar.

Si se daba ese caso, Yakov no los dejaría poner un pie en el avión.

Ambos lucían bastante tranquilos. Al menos hasta que Yuri decidió acercarse a Victor. Quién, contra todo pronóstico, hizo una expresión que Yakov no creía capaz de aparecer en su rostro.

Completo y total pánico.

Victor era un excelente actor. Había pasado todos sus años de vida interpretando diferentes tipos de papeles para poder renacer una y mil veces, pero Yakov conocía al Victor real, ese pequeño que parecía un nacido del hielo y quien tenía un universo entero de emocionas tras los ojos. Yakov podía reconocer exactamente qué clase de expresiones ponía ese Victor, aún si trataba de ocultarlas con la máscara que era Victor Nikiforov el rey del patinaje.

—Oye…

La voz de Yuri era firme, sin tinte de duda.

Yakov dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Un silencio tenso.

—Después del mundial…

Yakov escuchó a Mila removerse incómoda a su lado, Lillia no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Su silencio no hacía más que incrementar su nerviosismo.

Victor asintió, sin atreverse a decir algo.

—…A solas.

Aclaró Yuri, dedicándole una mirada de refilón al resto del grupo.

—Está bien.

Accedió finalmente Victor, con un tono que no daba pista alguna de sobre cómo podría estar sintiéndose.

Yuri le sostuvo la mirada, manteniendo el silencio y la ligera tensión presente por lo que pareció una pequeña infinidad.

Antes de que asintiera y adelantara el paso, adentrándose en el aeropuerto.

Yakov no supo en qué momento exacto volvió a respirar.

 

* * *

 

—Yuuri—habló Phichit, estirándose en el sofá. Observando el gigantesco número de _me gustas_ que había recibido su pequeño video de Yuuri, sonriendo al leer la increíble cantidad de mensajes de felicidad y ánimo que tenía. Entendiendo los que estaban en inglés y suponiendo la intención de aquellos que estaban en idiomas que él no conocía por los emoticones que habían escogido para acompañar sus palabras—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

Yuuri, quien escribía un par de cosas en un pequeño cuaderno sobre la mesa de la cocina, se removió algo incómodo. Era una suerte que no hubiera estado molesto por el video que Phichit había subido.

‘Están hablando de mi de cualquier manera, al menos esto no es malo’

Había dicho, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Uhm, estoy bien—Dijo Yuuri, dejando de escribir de repente. Cerrando el cuaderno con cuidado y guardándolo en la mochila que tenía al lado—Sólo necesito ir a una revisión de rutina al médico.

Phichit se removió emocionado en el sofá, dejando de lado el teléfono y encarando a Yuuri con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hoy era el día del campeonato mundial de patinaje. Phichit lo había marcado discretamente en su calendario personal, como un pequeño recordatorio. Las presentaciones de los programas cortos serían ya bastante entrada la noche, gracias a la diferencia horaria. Pero el ambiente entero parecía gritar en pos del evento. Los cuchicheos en el rink durante la práctica, llenos de expectación y emoción. Los novatos gritando a todo pulmón que apoyarían a uno u otro patinador. El canal de deportes pasando un anuncio que se perdía entre los tantos sobre futbol soccer y baloncesto.

Phichit simplemente quería que Yuuri no pensara en ello. Así que había hecho su tarea personal el mantener la mente de Yuuri ocupada el día entero de la mejor manera que sabía. Pasando tiempo con él, aún si Yuuri se mostraba reticente.

Un gracioso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Yuuri.

—No…

Murmuró, mientras estiraba el cuello para atrás y trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera Phichit.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

Cuestionó, sintiéndose de pronto bastante más interesado en lo que sea que Yuuri estuviera planeando hacer. Las visitas al médico eran una costumbre para su amigo ya, así que quizá algo después de eso…

—Es…—Yuuri parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras correctas—Personal.

—Uhm…

—Hablaremos de cosas vergonzosas.

Phichit se sentó mejor en el sofá.

— ¿De…?

Yuuri lanzó un resoplido antes de decir con un tono más fuerte.

—¡De cosas de omega!

Que Yuuri fuera capaz de levantar la voz así y poner esa clase de expresión significaba que, definitivamente, ya estaba algo mejor.

Si podía replicarle, todo estaba bien.

Phichit lanzó una risa con gracia.

—Oh, Yuuri—dijo, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante, como si encontrara toda la situación divertida—No tienes que tener vergüenza, está bien—dijo, levantando su índice derecho en señal de sabiduría—He vivido tanto tiempo contigo que estoy seguro que conozco tu cronograma de celos mucho mejor que tú.

Yuuri, después de todo, solía ser algo malo llevando la cuenta de los días.

El rostro de Yuuri se coloreó el doble de rápido esta vez.

—¡Igual no!

Dijo desesperado, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Phichit parpadeó al ver su repentina desaparición.

Yuuri volvió a abrirla puerta.

—Y… traeré algo de comer—dijo, usando un tono más quedo, luciendo más calmado y afilando su mirada detrás de los lentes—Así que no tienes que cocinar hoy… lo has estado haciendo desde que llegué…

Porque era la manera especial de Phichit de intentar hacerlo sentirse bienvenido de nuevo, esperando el momento en que tanto él como Yuuri volvieran a caer en la cómoda rutina de compañeros que habían tenido años atrás.

—Pero me gusta cocinar para ti, Yuuri.

Declaró con una sonrisa.

Yuuri frunció el ceño un poco.

— ¡Igual no!

Y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

Phichit no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 

Zurich estaba pasando por una ola de frío cuando finalmente llegaron, de acuerdo a la lectura del clima se avecinaría una semana con dos o tres chubascos de nieve, probablemente cuando ellos ya estuvieran de regreso en Rusia, si tenían suerte.

Victor se acomodó en el cuarto de hotel que le habían designado. Los hoteles que se escogían por la federación siempre eran agradables, con sus cuartos amplios y comodidades dentro de estos. Victor, normalmente, hubiera pasado las primeras horas allí preparándose un largo baño, para luego ir a pasearse por el hotel; hacia el comedor, el bar, o la piscina; donde el clima y el tiempo le permitieran.

Empero, esta vez encontró que tan pronto salió de una rápida ducha usando el shampoo cubre esencia que venía de cortesía en cualquier habitación de hotel, no tenía mucha más energía que para hundirse en las sábanas de la cama e intentar recuperarse un poco del viaje.

Su celular, a un lado, seguía vibrando con llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin responder de Chris. Victor sabía que estaba siendo un mal amigo, y probablemente estresándolo más de la cuenta. Durante el corto periodo de preparación para el mundial, Victor sólo le había mandado escuetas palabras en mensajes, asegurándole que estaba bien. No confiando en su tono de voz cansado y rasposo, y tampoco pensaba arriesgarse a que notara algún remanente de su cansancio por las ojeras que se notaban claramente sin el maquillaje que usara para sus presentaciones.

Pero, ahora, el número de mensajes y llamadas había incrementado nuevamente. Chris vivía en Zurich, así que probablemente estaría esperando usar esta oportunidad para poder hablar con él. Chris era un gran amigo, pero Victor no tenía espacio en su mente para pensar en hablar con nadie en ese momento.

El video de Yuuri probablemente también fuera algo de lo que Chris quisiera hablar.

Victor estaba bien dejando ese tema de lado por al menos otros cinco días más.

Se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a su celular, intentando que la calma del cuarto lo ayudara a calmarse y, así, finalmente conseguir una noche de sueño tranquila.

Victor había dejado las inyecciones omega, cada vez usando menos. Si antes tenía que inyectarse tres veces al día, ahora sólo lo hacía una. Él se había estado controlando bien en ese último mes, pero ahora la desesperación y el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo había estado atacando los primeros días después de su altercado con Yuri, regresaban a él como un remolino. Pero Victor no podía simplemente volver a usarlas, no con una competencia al día siguiente, o estaría demasiado adormilado y sedado como para poder dar una actuación si quiera decente.

Era por eso que necesitaba calmarse de manera más tradicional, incluso había intentado tomar uno de esos tés herbales famosos en esas cafeterías con figuras en sus vasos cuando hubieran llegado al aeropuerto.

No había hecho mucho efecto. Victor se había encontrado a sí mismo observando el vaso vacío como si le hubiera mentido personalmente, aunque claro que agua de hiervas no podrían solucionar su problema.

Cubrió su rostro con la cobija, esperando que menos aire le ayudara a relajarse.

Tenía que dormir. Dormir y guardar energía.

Porque después, debería hablar con Yuri. En eso habían quedado, y así tendrían que hacerlo.

Hasta que un par de pequeños golpecitos sonaron a su puerta. Victor trató de ignorarlos, pues de pronto se sentía cansado y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Tocaron de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza.

Victor hundió su rostro más contra la almohada.

—Creo que está dormido…

Victor se sentó de golpe.

Esa voz.

Yuuri.

Su Yuuri.

Victor se sentó de un golpe, lanzando las cobijas sin cuidado de sobre su persona, sin importar que estuviera usando sólo la parte inferior de su pijama y todo el mundo en el pasillo -y en hotel, probablemente- pudiera oler la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Su Yuuri había ido por él.

Corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban hacia la puerta, pues no iba a dejar que Yuuri se fuera, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca de sus manos.

Abrió la puerta.

Yuuri, frente a él, dio un salto.

— ¡Victor!

Gritó, mientras aferraba con más fuerza a la niña que traía en brazos. Ambos cubiertos por completo en trajes de invierno, una gran capucha sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña.

Victor se quedó sin palabras.

Yuuri traía el cabello ligeramente más largo, así como cuando ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos en St. Petersburgo, no llevaba lentes, y el bolso deportivo que cargaba en uno de sus hombros lo hacía lucir como si acabara de salir de una clase.

Aún si el bolso tenía un montón de gatitos estampados en este.

—Casi me das un susto de muerte—rio entre dientes, acomodando a la infante en sus brazos. La niña hizo un pequeño sonido de molestia que sonó muy parecido a ‘papi…’ antes de que Yuuri le regalara una sonrisa y le diera un beso en la mejilla, quitándole la capucha de la cabeza—En un momento, Vanya.

Victor habría usado ese momento para notar que él también estaba completamente vestido, chaqueta de invierno, pantalones oscuros, mocasines a juego.

—Yuuri…—Empezó Victor, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo, pero cualquier clase de información o sentido al unir las palabras parecía haber desaparecido de su mente, pues en todo lo que podía pensar era en el bello y largo cabello rubio de la niña. Tan claro que uno podría jurar que era platinado bajo la luz solar, pero allí, en ese pasillo; era más que claro que era rubio.

— ¿Nos acompañaras a la pista, Victor?

Preguntó Yuuri, girando nuevamente a verle, haciendo que la niña también girara su pequeño y redondo rostros.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él como si fueran un par de dagas.

Victor sólo había visto esa mirada tan severa una vez en su vida.

—Yo…—comenzó. Era casi como si su lengua se hubiera atado sobre sí misma—Claro, lo prometí, ¿verdad? —Cierto, porque lo había hecho. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo Yuuri lo había citado en una pequeña cafetería cercana a su apartamento. Yuuri solía hacer eso, comer con él una vez al mes, hablarle de cualquier cosa e intentar distraerlo. Lo había hecho desde que Makkachin hubiera muerto. Victor trataba de fingir que no se daba cuenta que él lo hacía para que él no pensara en que su espacioso hogar ahora estaba bastante vacío. Yuuri era así de amable con él.

Pero aquella ocasión Yuuri también había tenido otra intención para la cena, una petición sentida para que preparara una coreografía para su hija.

— ¿Lo- lo recordaste? —Preguntó con ojos brillantes, como si fuera un logro que Victor recordara una promesa. Eso era ridículo, Victor siempre cumplía todo lo que Yuuri le pedía. Incluso había aceptado ser el padrino de su hija. Uno de los dos, al menos—Gracias—él lucía más que aliviado—Ivanna estaba muy emocionada cuando se lo dije, muchas gracias.

La pequeña soltó un pequeño sonido desde el fondo de su garganta antes de hundir su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri, algo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada. Victor debía saberlo. Lo había hecho el día que él había comentado en lo lindo que era el kimono que los padres de Yuuri le habían mandado desde Japón, o cuando Mila le había dicho que a pesar de no parecerse a Yuuri, sus saltos en ballet le recordaban mucho a como él solía bailar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los tres ya se encontraban caminando. El edificio donde Victor vivía había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, haciendo que ahora tuvieran paneles electrónicos con claves en lugar de cerraduras, así que simplemente bastaba con que Victor cerrara la puerta y no se preocupara por dónde ponía las cosas.

El ascensor seguía sin tener música odiosa, así que Victor podía hablar con Yuuri con tranquilidad. Yuuri le hablaba de las clases de Ivanna con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella ya había enredado sus brazos en su cuello y descansaba su cabeza a un lado del cuello de Yuuri. Exactamente donde estaba su marca de unión, una pequeña y decolorada flor que Victor se pasaba viendo más de lo que debería cuando tenía la oportunidad. Aunque ella lo hacía porque los niños se sentían bien impregnándose con el olor de sus padres omega. Era una manera de sentirse seguros y amados.

Victor se sentía como caminando en las nubes. Yuuri jugaba peinando la larga cabellera de Ivanna, haciendo que su anillo de bodas brillara con el sol. El oro blanco resaltando como un diamante con los rayos de la mañana.

—Sé lo ocupado que estas.

El rink no estaba mucho más lejos, veinte minutos a pie desde su apartamento

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hagas esto por nosotros.

Pero Yuuri-

Habría querido decir Victor.

Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

Había dejado a medias su preparación para un show de hielo al cual había sido invitado cuando Yuuri había realizado una pequeña fiesta anunciando su compromiso, sólo porque quería estar allí antes que nadie para felicitarle. Se había ofrecido para cuidar su apartamento mientras él estaba de luna de miel, incluso le había ayudado a coreografiar su último programa antes de retirarse.

El pensar que el último regalo de Yuuri para el mundo tenía algo de Victor, hacía que su corazón se sintiera extrañamente cálido.

Y, Victor, también había sido el primero en enterarse del embarazo de Yuuri. Yuuri lo había ido a buscar hasta su casa, luciendo agitado por correr, con un sobre en la mano que no paraba de agitar de un lado a otro.

‘Quería que lo supieras antes que nadie’

Por qué- habría querido preguntar Victor.

Pero las palabras se habían enterrado en su garganta, negándose a abandonar su boca.

‘Porque eres quien más me ha apoyado estos años. Victor, eres mi mejor amigo’

Yuuri había respondido de cualquier manera.

—Sabes que no es problema, Yuuri.

Nunca lo había sido. Sin lugar a duda. Era simplemente algo que Victor hacía. Algo que siempre había hecho.

Las puertas del rink los saludaron. Victor había caminado por esas puertas muchas veces, incluso después de retirarse y dedicarse a entrenar a juniors que le parecieran prometedores y repartir su tiempo para realizar shows por diferentes partes del mundo.

La amplitud del rink nunca fallaba en sorprenderlo cuando había dejado Rusia por varios meses, la gran cúpula que era el techo, la enorme cantidad de vidrios. El larguísimo campo cubierto de hielo.

Aunque ahora, sus ojos sólo podían estar fijos en una persona.

— ¡Papá!

Gritó Ivanna, al mismo tiempo que Yuri clavaba un quad toe loop.

Yuuri la llevó hasta el borde del rink, mientras Yuri patinaba para encontrarlos.

—Yura, tus saltos siguen siendo los más impresionantes de toda la pista.

Victor había vivido mucho de su vida junto a Yuri, compartiendo entrenador, compartiendo rink, compartiendo el pódium, y compartiendo a Yuuri.

Pero mientras Victor podía pasar horas con él hablando de todo y nada en el café cercano a su hogar, pidiéndole ayuda para escoger una canción, u ofreciéndose a llevarlo a casa cuando tardaban demasiado en el salón de baile; Yuri podía realmente llevarlo a casa, pasar horas en su habitación escuchando mil y un opciones para sus nuevos programas, y tomar su rostro con esos largos dedos que Yuri había terminado teniendo, enredándolos en los cabellos de Yuuri y guiando su boca para compartir un largo y sentido beso.

 Como el que hacían ahora, mientras Ivanna fingía cubrirse los ojos y alejaba su rostro un poco.

Como el que habían compartido el día de su boda. Como el que compartían cada vez que Yuuri terminaba de cenar con él y Yuri llegaba a recogerlo. Como el de la fotografía que estaba enmarcada en la sala de su hogar y que Victor se encontraba mirando cada vez que ponía un pie allí.

— ¿En serio? —La voz de Yuri se había agravado con los años, dejándole un tono ronco que casi era un ronroneo a los oídos de muchos—Sigo creyendo que la vista más impresionante aquí, eres simplemente tú.

Yuuri soltó una risa cálida, llena de amor.

La risa de un hombre enamorado.

Y Yuri levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Victor; quien no podía apartar la mirada.

Su cabello largo atado en una cola baja, sus ojos verdes algo rasgados; brillando con bestial animosidad. Su sonrisa altiva enfocada en él.

Sus labios moviéndose de arriba abajo, susurrándole.

_—Te lo dije._

Victor lanzó un grito, acallando el estruendo con su mano derecha sobre sus labios. Las sábanas del hotel eran un desastre alrededor de su cuerpo, una capa de sudor parecía empapar su cuello, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón amenazaba con huir de su pecho.

Victor dejó que sus manos viajaran hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo enteramente. Sintiendo cómo temblaba por entero. Incapaz de volver a cerrar los ojos, temiendo a que aquella imagen volviera a su retina.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la alarma de su celular llenó la habitación un par de minutos después.

Entre el tremor que azotaba su cuerpo, una sola idea logró devolverle el foco: Él tenía que salir.

* * *

 

Durante el inicio de la competencia, una hora antes de que iniciara el calentamiento, Victor podía sentir a su cuerpo gritar. Produciendo una cascada de feromonas de estrés. Aún si intentaba caminar de arriba hacia abajo, sentarse en la silla más alejada del camerino de patinadores y respirar en una bolsa de papel. Nada parecía ser capaz de ponerle un pare.

Su mente moviéndose frenéticamente entre el recuerdo vívido de su sueño y la imagen de Yuri, con la palabra _amenaza_ gravada con rojo sangre sobre su frente.

_No._

Gritó otra parte de su mente, con una voz suplicante y desesperada.

_No._

Yuri era familia.

_No._

Respondió otra, grave y profunda, con una intensidad bestial y una ira inconmensurable.

Yuri eran un alfa.

Un alfa que intentó quitarle a su esposo.

A su familia.

A su Yuuri.

A su Omega.

—…ctor

Victor llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, inhalando su propio aroma, haciendo que sus propios sentimientos se revolcaran en su estómago, creciendo como una bola de nieve.

 —Victor—La voz de Yakov sonó fuerte cerca de él, Victor no sabía exactamente cuándo es que más personas habían entrado a la habitación, pues él había corrido dentro tan pronto como hubiera puesto un pie allí.

Pero él no quería escucharlo.

—¡Victor!

Oh.

Oh- ese era Yuri.

—Yuri—reaccionó Yakov, usando un tono más severo. Victor levantó la vista, podía verlos claramente a ambos parados delante de él—Lárgate.

Esa era una voz de mando.

Yuri no se amilanó.

—No—gruñó bajo y entre los dientes, empujando con su cuerpo el de Yakov hacia un lado.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Que al menos te aferraras a tu título.

La voz de Yuri era extraña. Con una entonación perdida y las palabras dejando sus labios a una velocidad desmedida. Hablaba con pérfida ironía. O quizá era sólo la manera que tenía de ocultar lo que sea que de verdad estuviera sintiendo.

Victor no creía que conociera a Yuri lo suficiente para poder decirlo.

No a ese Yuri al menos.

Ya que él también lucia tan perdido como él mismo.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él—dijo entonces, cuando pareció recuperar la compostura por un momento. Con el pecho henchido y mostrando los dientes.

La imagen de Yuri pareció disolverse frente a él, dejando de lado la chaqueta del equipo nacional y el cabello atado. Convirtiéndose en un abrigo de invierno y el cabello desordenado, en un par de ojos cerrados y expresión relajada. En un par de labios acariciando los de Yuuri.

La ira bulló bajo su piel, como un caldo ardiente de puro desdén.

Pidiéndole que hiciera algo.

Lo que fuera.

Yuri abrió la boca.

—El mundo no se acaba porque _tú_ no estés.

Masticó cada palabra, dejando un particular tono diferente en el _tú._

Victor tomó una bocanada de aire.

Yuri pareció querer volver a abrir la boca, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Victor ya se le había ido encima.

* * *

 

Yuri sólo había querido arreglar las cosas. Siendo arreglar quizá un término demasiado entrado en el terreno de lo imposible en ese momento. Yuri no estaba seguro si, de hecho, aún quedaba algo que pudiera ser arreglado entre ellos.

Empero, no podía simplemente quedarse quiero mientras veía la triste y desesperante imagen que era Victor en ese momento, una temblante masa de ansiedad y algo que Yuri no terminaba de entender.

El mundo no se terminaba por perder a alguien.

Aún si era alguien como Yuuri.

Y si Victor quería hacer algo con su vida, llevarla en alguna dirección, o tan sólo evitar que se hundiera al ritmo de un lentísimo réquiem, tenía que saber eso.

—El mundo no se acaba porque _tú_ no estés.

Porque uno aprendía a vivir con el constante sentimiento de pérdida, aprendiendo a aceptarlo y dejar de mirarlo como a la sombra de un cuervo sobre la puerta, atormentándote diariamente, para vivir con una pequeña cicatriz que te recordara quién se supone que eres. Qué se supone que sientes y qué fue lo que quisiste.

Pero, antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, Victor ya estaba sobre él.

* * *

 

Durante la ceremonia de entrega de premios el último día de la competencia, Otabek se encontró compartiendo el pódium con JJ y Seung Gil Lee.

Las luces brillaban centellantes, dejándolo un tanto encandilado. Podía escuchar los gritos del público, podía escuchar sus vítores sumados al armónico sonido de flashes abandonando cámaras uno detrás de otro.

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al ramo de flores con el listón del mismo color que el primario de su bandera, intentando hacer sentido de situación.

JJ estaba un par de centímetros por sobre él, y en el medio. Una brillante medalla de oro decorando su cuello y un ramo igual de colorido en su mano izquierda. Seung Gil Lee a la izquierda de este, con el bronce brillando y una poco común sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Sobre su propio cuello, la pesada plata se sentía casi como una roca intentando halarlo hasta las profundidades de un metafórico océano.

Yuri no estaba allí con él, habiendo obtenido el cuarto lugar- era lógico.

Era lógico, porque así eran las reglas. Pero para Otabek, la falta de Yuri en aquel pódium era casi como una balante falta al orden natural del universo.

—Otabek—La voz de Jean Jaques le llegó como un susurró, giró el rostro un poco, para observar cómo el otro alfa sonreía con gracia y galantería, elevando su mano y saludando. Su anillo de matrimonio brillando con los reflectores—Trata de sonreír.

Aquello no era una orden, ni siquiera una frase soltada con mala intensión.

Quizá era un consejo.

Otabek decidió tomarlo como tal.

—Sé que estás preocupado—continuó, sin mirarlo, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro como regalándole ángulos diferentes a las hambrientas cámaras—Pero no les des más razones para hablar.

Jean Jaques no era una persona razonable. Otabek había escuchado suficientes historias de boca de Yuri para poder saber al menos eso. Ellos habían compartido un cortísimo tiempo en el mismo rink, en el par de años que Otabek había residido en Canadá, pero nunca habían cruzado más que un par de saludos y educadas frases sin sentido en ese tiempo.

Pero en aquel momento, sus palabras parecían ser lo único que tenía algo de sentido.

Y, por eso-

Porque vivir en un universo donde de pronto Jean Jaques fuera la voz de la razón parecía suficientemente lunático, Otabek se atrevió a pensar que todo estaría bien.

Tomó su medalla con una mano, presionándola con fuerza y elevándola al aire. Sonriendo todo lo que su rostro le permitía.

Porque todo estaría bien, de alguna manera.

* * *

 

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz un momento?!

Chris sintió ganas de morderse la lengua entrelazadas con una muy molesta naciente migraña tan pronto ese grito abandonó sus labios.

Francis dio un paso hacia atrás, probablemente más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. A Chris no le gustaba levantar la voz, pero últimamente no podía evitarlo. Francis volvió a su antigua posición, con las manos intentando tocarlo, pero dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para que Chris no sintiera que su espacio personal estaba siendo atravesado.

—Pero Chris—trató de hacerle razonar Francis, aún a pesar de su estado de alfa, Francis a veces _pecaba_ de no ser lo suficientemente asertivo, en su relación nunca había sido un problema, pues normalmente ambos siempre halaban hacia el mismo lado y lo que Chris hacía era darle un pequeño empujón cuando sea que su novio lo necesitara—Tanto estrés no te hará bien—parecía que peleaba con las palabras, tratando de encontrar aquellas que lograran expresar sus preocupaciones sin enfadar más a Chris—El doctor dijo que tenías que evitarlo…

Para que fuera más fácil que pudieran concebir. Claro.

Chris había escuchado esa frase un montón de veces, en todas las consultas con su médico. Y, últimamente, parecía un mantra al que Francis había decidido aferrarse con uñas y dientes.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Demonios, Francis. Si tanto quieres un bebé, simplemente házmelo mientras llamo. Esto es _importante_.

Gruñó entre dientes, arrepintiéndose tan pronto terminó de decirlo.

El rostro de Francis estaba desencajado, casi todo el color drenado de su piel.

Chris suspiró.

—Oye, Fran-

Pero el mentado no le dejó terminar, dándose la vuelta y abandonando la habitación con largos pasos, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

Chris se mantuvo un momento en silencio, observando la puerta cerrada. Inseguro i debía ir tras él o no. Un inclemente sentimiento de frustración construyéndose en la base de su estómago.

Lanzó un improperio al aire, al mismo tiempo que tiraba su teléfono, haciendo que se estrellara con la pared más cercana.

—Ah, maldición—refunfuñó, dejándose caer en la cama. El sonido de los resortes en sus oídos sintiéndose como cuchillas contra sus tímpanos.

Chris esperó unos segundos, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, antes de levantarse y arrastrar sus pies hasta donde su teléfono yacía.

No era una sorpresa que tuviera la pantalla destrozada. Chasqueó la lengua, porque ahora tendría que hacer que la cambiaran. Una alarma sonó, haciendo que casi soltara el teléfono nuevamente por el sorpresivo movimiento del aparato.

Aún con la pantalla quiñada las letras eran bastante entendibles, haciendo que Chris recordara exactamente para qué había salido de casa esa mañana.

No estaba sintiendo ninguna de sus urgencias normales pre celo.

Caminó hasta donde había dejado su abrigo tirado hace unas horas, sacando una caja del bolsillo y caminando hacia el baño.

Después de hacer lo necesario y esperar unos quince minutos sólo para estar seguro y para ayudar a su respiración a atenuarse, relajándose tras el previo estrés, se acercó hacia el lavatorio donde había dejado la pequeña varilla de plástico, dándole una mirada con una ceja alzada en expectación.

Dos líneas rozadas saludándole desde esta.

Oh bien.

—Oh…

* * *

 

Victor dejó que su mirada siguiera fija en el techo del hotel.

El blanco impoluto de la pintura lo volvía loco, completamente libre de manchas e imperfecciones. Un lienzo vacío y sin gracia. Justamente como se sentía.

El vodka que hubiera bebido aquella noche, como si fuera agua y él un viajero en el desierto, había dejado su garganta ardiendo y sintiéndose ligeramente entumecida. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con su mente.

Pues en el intento de ahogar los recuerdos del día y el golpe que había sido ver a Yuuri nuevamente en la pista, sólo había logrado revivir las palabras que Yuri le había espetado. Todo aquello que le había susurrado, como agujas que se clavaban bajo la piel, rompiendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

No quería pensar en Yuri. O en lo que hubiera podido pasar entre ellos dos. No quería pensar en el tiempo perdido y en la posibilidad de haberlo perdido todo. No quería pensar.

Intentó levantarse, sintiendo que el cuarto apestaba a licor y a su propia miserable esencia. Su mente, que siempre estaba presta a la imaginación, y a crear historias, le apuñaló por la espalda. Pues sólo podía rememorar escenarios iguales, donde él hubiera buscado el cuerpo cálido de Yuuri después de deleitarse con alguna buena cantidad de alcohol. Yuuri solía fruncir la nariz ligeramente, fastidiado por el inclemente aroma, antes de abrazarle con cariño, restregando con delicadeza su rostro contra el suyo.

Alejando los aromas extraños, llenándole con el suyo. Recordándole donde estaba su hogar.

Victor no estaba seguro de cuándo había tomado su teléfono. O cuándo había buscado el nombre de Yuuri en él. Sólo fue capaz de notar que estaba llamando cuando el sonido de la línea llegó zumbando a sus oídos mientras sus ojos intentaban enfocarse en la foto de Yuuri que aún conservaba en su teléfono.

—Yuuri...

El nombre dejó sus labios como un ruego sin destinatario, un quejido roto y sentido de un alma desnuda.

Yuuri quien siempre respondía al llamado de su nombre. Yuuri que le llamaba de vuelta con la voz llena de adoración. Yuuri que ya nunca más estaría a su lado.

—Yuuri—volvió a repetir, no sabía si alguien estaba escuchando en la otra línea, todo lo que llenaba sus sentidos era el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, su dolor de cabeza y lo agrio de su garganta—¿Por qué no estás a mi lado, Yuuri? —un gemido, como el de un pobre diablo que pelea por el aire— ¿P-por qué ya no puedes seguir amándome, Yuuri?

* * *

 

**ANTIGUO CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL, ALFA RUSO VICTOR NIKIFOROV, DESCALIFICADO TRAS ALTERCADO VIOLENTO EN LA COPA DEL MUNDO.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS FINALES:
> 
> Con respecto al capítulo, sólo diré. La mala suerte golpea a la puerta de todos, ¿no?
> 
> Si alguien quiere ver cómo se supone que lucen Aleksei e Ivanna;
> 
>  
> 
> [ Aquí](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Black-Dawn-830948993669125/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1174001532697201) Un conjunto de muchas cosas y headcanons también porque me gusta lastimarme sola.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	11. Pensando en voz alta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Capítulo once. No puedo creerlo.  
> Esto es lo más lejos que he llegado escribiendo fanfiction antes de tirar toalla o dejar mis outlines para que recolecten polvo en la computadora.   
> Gracias por acompañarme en este desastre.

 

Victor sintió que alguien intentaba abrir su cráneo con un martillo.

Sus ojos ardían y su cabeza dolía. En sus oídos el sonido de un estridente zumbido se mezclaba con lo que parecían ser palabras.

Victor había tenido resaca su justa cantidad de veces, tanto de joven como de adulto, pero no recordaba haberse sentido así de destrozado nunca.

—Así que al fin decides abrir los ojos.

Si antes había sentido que había un martillo en su cien, ahora era como si un sacacorchos entrara por uno de sus oídos. Victor conocía esa voz, aunque ahora no podía decidir si estaba feliz de escucharla porque eso quería decir que no estaba tirado en algún callejón de mala muerte, o porque podía pedirle que le disparara y acabara con su dolor de cabeza.

Aunque Victor estaba casi seguro de que Chris no llevaba armas consigo.

Victor intentó responder. No estaba seguro de exactamente qué habría podido decir, pero sólo había querido decirle algo.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando lo único que abandonó sus labios fue un profundo quejido lastimero.

Chris le regaló un suspiro cansino, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba ayudándolo a sentarse.

Al parecer había terminado en el suelo en algún punto de la noche. Quizá el dolor de cabeza no era únicamente de la resaca, sino de un golpe también.

—Oh dios, hueles como un muerto.

Victor dudaba que los muertos olieran a sudor y a alcohol, pero no podía contradecir en ese momento.

Hubo un poco de jaleo, Victor no estaba seguro de cómo es que Chris había logrado hacerlo estirar su patética humanidad en el sofá nuevamente.

Un ahogado bufido salió de los labios de Chris. Victor podía verlo, desde su roto ángulo en el sofá, con los brazos en asas y una clara expresión de molestia en el rostro.

— ¿No vas a preguntar cómo entré aquí?

Esa era una pregunta justa, razonó el cerebro atontado de Victor.

¿Habría irrumpido dando patadas a la puerta? ¿Cómo había sabido el número de su habitación? Victor no se lo había dicho a nadie. Algún paparazzi habría tomado una foto de él y subido un artículo al internet especulando su muerte. Quizá Chris había visto algo así y se había asegurado de ir a buscarlo para darle una última patada antes de que la muerte le quitara esa oportunidad.

Victor entendería eso último. Realmente se lo merecería.

Al parecer Chris se cansó de la silente espera, pues continuó hablando mientras parecía buscar algo en la habitación.

—Tu entrenador me dejó entrar. Estuve aquí muy temprano. Las afueras estaban llenas de periodistas.

— ¿Yakov? —Preguntó Victor, sintiendo que una nueva ola de dolor lo asaltó sólo por haber intentado articular algo entendible—Ugh, maldición.

Chris se rió de él.

—Sí, esa parece una bonita manera de poner la situación.

Victor finalmente pudo ver qué es lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una pequeña maleta de viaje. Su maleta de mano para ser más exacto.

Quiso preguntar, pero no tenía la valentía para volver intentar hablar.

—Necesitas ayuda, Victor.

Necesitas ayuda. No déjame ayudarte.

Chris sabía que no podía imponerse a Victor, ni siquiera en una situación así de patética. No sabía si eso era respeto o una cláusula que habían escrito en su amistad sin darse cuenta.

Victor no respondió nuevamente. Esta vez porque no había manera de negar lo obvio.

Chris murmuró algo que él no pudo llegar a entender.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí—Estaba caminando por la habitación nuevamente. Guardando sus pertenencias que aún estaban esparcidas por el cuarto—Te llevaré a mi casa.

Victor elevó su cuerpo, yendo contra todo su sentido común y ganándose lo que pareció un relámpago estallando contra su cien.

—Porque no creo que quieras regresar a Rusia en este momento, Victor.

Y Chris tenía esa mirada que le decía que sabía mejor que él lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yo-

—Además—Puntuó, no dejándole hablar. Cerrando finalmente la maleta y tomando su celular que había terminado abandonado tristemente en el suelo—El equipo ruso ya se fue.

Victor no pudo decir nada.

Tampoco impuso resistencia cuando Chris lo ayudó a moverse del sofá. Bajaron tambaleándose hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, y Victor sintió que el mundo se movía como en un constante terremoto aún si viajaba en auto.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño café, Chris le había puesto un ridículo sombrero encima y él usaba los lentes de sol más aburridos que le hubiera conocido.

Chris había ordenado por ambos y él no se había molestado en si quiera escuchar qué se supone que debería estar comiendo. No importaba. La mera idea de intentar ingerir algo hacía que su estómago se atara en nudos.

Chris se llevó un gran bocado de lo que sea que hubiera pedido.

Victor sintió que las náuseas lo harían desmayarse.

—Así que ellos ya se fueron.

Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

Chris asintió categóricamente, llevándose otro bocado a su boca.

Victor había perdido el vuelo. Por algún motivo sintió que quería arrancarse los cabellos.

Era estúpido. En ese año Victor había perdido muchísimas cosas. No había motivo por desesperarse por una más.

—Respira, Victor.

Respira, le pedía Chris, y Victor creía que estaba loco. Apenas podía entender dónde estaba en ese momento y mantener el contenido de su estómago donde estaba.

Chris puso su mano sobre la suya. Victor lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Le estaba sonriendo.

El aroma en el ambiente cambió.

Chris era un omega, Victor lo sabía. Pero era la primera vez que realmente _olía_ como uno.

Esa realización tan extraña fue lo que logró que se quedara callado.

—Come un poco.

Le pidió, y el tono que usó le recordó a Victor más a un ruego que a un consejo amigable.

Victor no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué parecía importarle tanto a Chris.

—No quiero seguir viendo como acabas con tu vida, Victor.

 

* * *

 

Otabek no recordaba haber tenido un viaje en avión tan incómodo como ese en todos sus años como atleta. Ni siquiera cuando aún era un niño pequeño y el asiento parecía demasiado grande y ajeno a él como para que pudiera dormir. Al menos en ese momento, había podido culpar a la ansiedad y el sentimiento de pérdida enterrado en su pecho por dejar su hogar de su incomodidad. Ahora no era tan simple.

Su entrenador dormía profundamente a su lado, con las luces enteras apagadas. El vuelo entero estaba completamente cubierto por el silencio de la noche, recordándole amargamente cómo era que había estado el vestuario ruso después de la entrega de medallas.

Casi todos los competidores habían dejado el lugar, listos para descansar para la exhibición del día siguiente. Otabek también habría tenido que hacerlo, pues tenía un número que presentar. Pero, aunque aquella fuera la opción lógica, se encontró esperando tiempo extra hasta que sólo Yuri quedara allí.

Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él. Dejándolo permanecer en una esquina del lugar donde ni los periodistas parecían poder acercarse gracias a la protección de sus entrenadores, hasta que el mismo Yuri hubiera decidido desaparecer entre las inmediaciones del lugar.

El rostro de Yuri no lucía mal. No en el sentido que uno hubiera esperado de alguien que había sido atacado hacía no mucho. Un día no es suficiente para borrar hematomas o cardenales en la piel, mucho menos si era una tan pálida y de apariencia tan frágil. Y, al parecer, tampoco era suficiente como para eliminar las expresiones que estos causaban.

Podía ser que Victor no hubiera lastimado a Yuri físicamente, pero lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellos, mostraba su efecto esculpido en las facciones de Yuri.

—Felicitaciones por la medalla.

Yuri había estado sentado en una de las pocas sillas del lugar, su entrenador aún custodiaba la puerta mientras el resto del equipo ruso pareciera haberse movilizado fuera del lugar ya. Otabek agradecía que le tuviera suficiente confianza como para dejarle entrar.

Él ni siquiera había necesitado levantar la vista para saber a quién hablaba, con la mirada pegada en el suelo y el rostro apenas levantado como para dar una vista a sus mejillas.

Que de alguna manera pareciera que le estaba esperando hizo que Otabek sonriera, aunque esa expresión se sintiera fuera de lugar en un momento así.

—Gracias.

Dijo, aunque realmente no parecía tener sentido. Una comezón molesta invadió su boca, haciéndole sentir que si no decía algo más, estallaría.

—Yura, tú estuviste-

—Es un desastre.

La primera vez que Yuri habló lo hizo con un tono seco e inidentificable. Como si dijera algo sin importancia.

—Mi vida es un desastre.

La segunda vez, parecía que estaba contando una broma.

Otabek conocía el rostro de Yuri muy bien, sus sonrisas y sus ceños fruncidos. Incluso conocía su rostro avergonzado. Pero Otabek aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su semblante herido.

—No—dijo, acercándose más sin pedir permiso—claro que No.

Estaba tan cerca que ya no podía ver su rostro, pero sus manos podían tocar su cabeza si las estiraba un poco.

—Otabek…

Él no le dejo continuar, cerrando la distancia con un movimiento suave y lento. Acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura poco propia de él, invitando al silencio.

Sintió el rostro de Yuri descansar contra su pecho, su respiración acompasada era rota por un temblor espontaneo que aparecía sin ser llamado. Pero Yuri probablemente no estaba llorando, pues su voz aún sonaba compuesta cuando volvió a hablar.

—No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Otabek tampoco sabía.

Suponía que el amor hacía eso. Lograr que uno actuara sin pensar como siempre lo hacía. Como cualquier clase de emoción fuerte, era capaz de llevarnos a lugares de nuestro ser que no existían antes. Eran capaces de cambiar quién se suponía que eramos.

Otabek no sabía exactamente qué hacer con Yuri, o qué hacer con él mismo.

Sólo sabía que, si podía quedarse al lado de Yuri todo lo que quedara de vida, todo estaría bien.

En ese momento había tomado una decisión. Que sólo logró hacerse más clara en su mente durante las largas horas de silencio en su asiento.

Yuri lo necesitaba a su lado. Y él, tenía que estar allí.

* * *

 

Cuando el avión tocó suelo ruso, el cielo estaba cubierto completamente por la oscuridad de la noche. Mila y Yakov habían intentado decirle algo en el camino de regreso, pero ninguno se había animado a acercarse a él. Ocupando sus asientos en silencio y fingiendo que nada había pasado. Lilia tampoco le había dicho nada, pero había pasado el vuelo entero sosteniendo su mano.

Yuri no le había pedido que lo hiciera, tampoco era que hubiera querido.

Pero no la había apartado.

El sueño lo había terminado de noquear casi veinte minutos después de haber despegado, dejando que su mirada se quedara un largo momento sobre el asiento vacío de Victor en la fila contraria a la suya propia.

El aeropuerto lucía casi dormido en ese momento, su vuelo había sido el último en aterrizar y la pequeña fila que esperaba a la banda automática para recoger sus maletas estaba sumergida en la taciturnidad de la casi entrada madrugada. Yuri recogió la propia con presteza casi robótica, Mila hizo lo propio y ambos ayudaron con la de Victor.

Yuri probablemente la hubiera llevado, pero Yakov se las arrebató pronto. Como si temiera que el estar cerca de ese objeto desatara otra nueva calamidad.

Avanzaron por el aeropuerto pasando a un montón de gente enfrascada en sus teléfonos o intentando dormir en incómodas posiciones. Yuri incluso notó a un par de muchachas durmiendo con la cabeza bajo una de las bancas, probablemente para escapar del fluorescente del lugar.

No había una multitud esperando su regreso.

Era casi reconfortante.

Yakov los había sacado del hotel tan pronto como el día de la gala había llegado. A todos excepto a Victor. Le había pagado a un muchacho que trabajaba en el hotel para usar una chaqueta con capucha y fingir que había una persona extra con ellos cuando abandonaron el recinto. Un amigo de Victor se había ofrecido a encargarse de todo lo que se tuviera que hacer después. Yuri no era realmente un fanático de Chris, y apostaba que él tampoco estaba en alguna clase de pedestal para el otro hombre, pero en ese momento Yuri se había sentido realmente agradecido.

Y quizá, un poco menos culpable.

Después de la gala ellos habían emprendido rumbo directo al aeropuerto. Su vuelo estaba programado para varias horas después, dándoles tiempo para descansar y llegar a casa al día siguiente casi rozando al medio día. Yakov había hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir asientos en un vuelo más temprano.

Yuri aún no quería saber cuánto había costado ese cambio. Dejaría que su billetera lo sintiera después.

Ahora sólo podía agradecer que no hubiera una turba de fanáticos y reporteros esperando por ellos en la puerta.

No sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si ese fuera el caso.

Cruzaron las grandes puertas del aeropuerto, donde los taxis solían esperar por pasajeros. Y, mientras Yuri hacía un rápido escaneado del lugar, sus ojos se detuvieron en alguien que contrastaba completamente con cualquier clase de persona que hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

El frio aún no llegaba a su punto más álgido, así que no había habido nevadas. Pero eso no evitaba que Yuri quisiera decirle a su abuelo que era un lunático por presentarse a esa hora en St. Petersburgo usando únicamente su abrigo y la boina vieja tejida que le había regalado hacía tantos cumpleaños atrás.

Nikolai tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios y las mejillas ligeramente rojas por el frío.

— ¿Abuelo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz que terminó sonando casi como si todo el aire que tuviera en los pulmones lo hubiera abandonado de golpe.

Yakov, quien venía detrás de él, le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Era un gesto de confort.

—Tu abuelo insistió.

Yuri sólo pudo asentir, como un idiota.

Su abuelo sonrió con más ganas.

—Yura—Dijo, y su voz sonaba como todo lo que Yuri extrañaba en ese momento—Bienvenido a casa.

 

* * *

 

Victor abrió los ojos en una casa que no era suya. Aunque le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta completamente, el color cálido de las paredes y el sol invadiendo por las ventanas contrastaban demasiado con su oscuro y frío departamento.

Se sentó y consideró que era un logro no sentir que su cabeza estaba siendo lanzada por un acantilado.

Chris había intentado hacerle comer algo en aquel café, Victor se había negado y en algún punto simplemente había apartado la comida, haciendo de la mesa una improvisada cama y usando sus brazos como almohadas.

—Ugh…

Se quejó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro y dejando que sus frustraciones llegaran para golpearlo.

—Así que ya despertaste.

Casi como si lo hubiera llamado, Chris apareció por la puerta de la habitación trayendo con él una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un vaso. Por la expresión en su rostro Victor no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que le debía una. Y una grande.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que pesas más de lo que aparentas?

Si Victor hubiera sido un poco menos consiente de sí mismo, quizá no hubiera encontrado ese comentario algo insultante dada la situación.

—Porque sacarte de allí fue casi como cargar un costal de patatas.

Chris revoleó los ojos, antes de acomodarse en una de las sillas aledañas a la cama y colocar una expresión de circunstancia.

—Deberías agradecer que Francis insistió en comprar esa aburrida camioneta, a nadie se le ocurrió que pudiera estar llevando a una estrella atrás.

Bueno. Chris lo había comparado con un costal. No era raro que lo hubiera hecho viajar como uno.

—Oye—se quejó finalmente Victor, descubriendo que hablar ya no era tan terrible, aún si su voz sonaba rasposa y su garganta se sentía como arena—Tú eres muy famoso también.

Chris soltó una risa al aire.

—Si tienes energía como para bromear entonces debes estar bien.

Dejó su lugar en la silla y dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana, sirvió un vaso con agua. La garganta de Victor tuvo ganas de soltar un gruñido de desesperación.

Estaba muriendo de sed.

Chris se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole el vaso sin que Victor tuviera que pedírselo.

Victor lo recibió con gusto, haciendo que todo el contenido bajara por su garganta demasiado rápido, logrando que casi se ahogara y terminara tosiendo desaforadamente como un perdedor.

Chris normalmente hubiera reído ante semejante muestra de ineptitud, pero Victor encontró, después de recuperarse y poder respirar nuevamente, que Chris le miraba con la nariz fruncida en clara señal de desagrado.

—Demonios—masculló Chris, llevándose una mano a la nariz y cubriéndola—Aún hueles a alcohol.

Victor quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo.

—Aún me siento como si yo fuera alcohol.

Chris le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada.

—Cállate un momento—Chistó, antes de volver a hacer el recorrido por otro vaso de agua.

Esta vez Victor la bebió con calma, asegurándose de no volver a tener un ataque de tos. Su cuerpo adolorido le agradecería la falta de movimientos violentos.

—Siento que algo me pasó por encima.

Fue su poca elocuente apreciación después. Tenía el vaso fuertemente atrapado en su mano y su reflejo deformado le saludaba desde el vidrio. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y había un color morado apenas notorio bajo sus cuencas. Su piel estaba deslucida y parecía enferma. Su cabello probablemente estaría grasoso y maloliente.

Victor se encontró odiando el reflejo de sí mismo que proyectaba.

Victor se encontró odiándose a sí mismo.

—Tú—Intervino Chris, sacándolo de su pequeña burbuja personal y quitándole el pedazo de cristalería—más bien fuiste quien le pasó por encima a demasiadas cosas.

Chris no tenía que especificar para que Victor entendiera.

Las reglas, la competencia, el respeto.

A Yuri.

A él también.

Victor no pudo evitar presionar sus puños con ira, sintiendo cómo sus uñas lastimaban su piel.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio.

Victor levantó la mirada, notando que Chris se había servido un poco de agua y ahora la usaba para tomar un par de pastillas de colores mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

El sol entraba por la ventana, la cama olía a limpio y Chris parecía estar teniendo una mañana como cualquier otra.

Era un escenario de lunáticos.

—Oye—susurró, su garganta ya no se sentía como el desierto, pero su tono aún era rasposo—Para alguien que llamaba tanto, realmente estás muy tranquilo.

Chris le miró entonces, y Victor supo que no había tenido que decir eso.

Ni siquiera pudo llevarse a morder la lengua y arrepentirse.  Porque estaba intentando hacer sentido de la realidad donde se encontraba ahora.

No importaba si Chris le gritaba. Tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Y, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, era lo que estaba esperando. Tenía sentido que ahora mismo hubiera más de una persona gritándole, no que estuviera descansando en una linda casa con mucho sol y agua fresca.

—Y yo debería golpearte por ese comentario—le dijo Chris, dibujando una sonrisa que claramente le decía que sentía exactamente lo que le había dicho—Peri creo que ya hubo demasiada violencia por aquí.

_Auch._

—Ok—admitió Victor—Me merecía eso.

—Eso y más.

El silencio los volvió a invadir, y Victor deseó volver a estar dormido. Al menos un par de horas más. O, quizá, un par de días.

Chris suspiró.

—La verdad—Su tono había cambiado. Victor había conocido mucho tiempo a Chris y todo lo multifacético que podía llegar a ser. Por eso ahora podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que se oía aliviado—Sólo estoy feliz de que contestaras.

Victor se tragó sus palabras.

Chris pareció sonreír. Su tono lo delataba.

—Llámalo instinto o lo que te dé la gana—el sonido de la bandeja siendo levantada nuevamente—Sólo saber que estás bien… no, no bien. Entero, me deja tranquilo.

Sólo entonces Victor volvió a mirarle. Probablemente tendría un semblante avergonzado. No importaba.

Chris era su mejor amigo, él podía verlo así.

—Te conseguí algo de ropa nueva, no es nada como lo que usas, pero la traeré luego. Tienes que tomar una ducha o te lanzaré un cubo de agua fría—Chris hizo una pausa, dedicándole una mirada severa—Porque apestas Victor, en serio.

Victor elevó una ceja incrédulo. Estaba seguro que el alcohol no podía oler tan fuerte.

Intentó levantarse, sin estar seguro exactamente de qué iba a hacer cuando volviera a estar sobre sus dos pies. Pero fue una tarea inútil, haciendo que un mareo lo regresara de manera poco grácil a la cama.

—Joder, mi cabeza.

Chris bufó con algo muy parecido a la exasperación.

—Quédate allí—puntuó, usando voz de mando—Igual, no tienes nada que hacer.

Victor farfulló, derrotado.

—Al menos quiero saludar a Francis.

Porque de seguro ver a Chris llevando a Victor a cuestas por la puerta y dejando un rastro de alcohol y alfa miserable no era para nada una vista que alegrara a cualquiera.

Chris pareció dudar un momento. Haciendo que su esencia cambiara un momento.

—Sí…—Dijo, alargando la última parte—Él no está aquí ahora.

Victor parpadeó un par de veces.

—Digamos que tú no fuiste el único que no estaba pensando bien esta semana.

Confesó Chris, usando el tono que normalmente les regalaba a los periodistas.

—¿Chris?

Preguntó Victor, levantando la mirada y tratando de enfocar el rostro de su amigo lo mejor que podía.

Chris le sonreía. Pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Sólo descansa, Victor—Le pidió—Lo necesitas.

 

* * *

 

Phichit sabía que las noticias llegarían a ellos. Pero no creyó que lo harían tan rápido y de esa manera.

Él no quería que Yuuri supiera nada del campeonato mundial. Al menos no hasta que todo el mundo estuviera celebrando nuevamente la victoria de Victor. Eso era algo con lo que ellos podían lidiar. Aunque Yuuri no lo dijera, parecía que recibir noticias buenas de la carrera de Victor era mucho mejor que recibir simplemente noticias de él.

Como si hubieran regresado a ser el fanático y la leyenda. Con nada que los uniera.

Phichit logró que ambos faltaran al rink dos días. Celestino había sido muy indulgente con ambos, consciente de que Yuuri aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para adaptarse sumado con sus incansables ruegos, jurándole que después se matarían entrenando como no habían hecho ninguna otra temporada.

Así que la primera noche cuando Yuuri hubiera regresado de su cita con el doctor, le había enviado directamente a la cama. Pues la mañana siguiente era un día enteramente para ellos, y Phichit lo había aprovechado obligándolo a sentarse con él en el sofá de la sala, rodeados de toda la comida que Phichit había podido comprar que rompiera con su dieta sólo lo necesario para que ninguno se sintiera demasiado culpable luego. Y, preparando una larguísima lista de películas de terror americanas que Yuuri no había visto con él aún.

_‘Son bastante estúpidas’_

Había dicho Yuuri mientras un zombie con demasiado maquillaje intentaba darle un mordisco al coprotagonista omega de turno, quien gritaba desaforadamente mientras la estrella alfa del film le destrozaba la cabeza al no muerto a base de balazos.

_‘Lástima’_

Había respondido Phichit, aunque claramente no lo sentía. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

_‘Esta era una tradición, te estoy haciendo pagar por el tiempo perdido’_

Yuuri sólo le había dedicado una mirada ridícula antes de refunfuñar algo y regresar su atención a la pantalla, donde más tripas volaban.

Aunque Phichit podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que Yuuri había estado feliz. Su nariz se lo decía.

Cuando la quinta película mala sobre fantasmas y personas filmándose mientras fingían actuar terminó, Phichit accedió a que vieran otra cinta. Su maratón terminó con la secuela del Rey y el patinador.

Yuuri le miró extrañado un momento, no por el cambio abrupto de género, sino porque él normalmente antes le hacía ver la primera en repetición cada cierto número de meses.

Incluso eran capaces de repetir algunas partes del diálogo de memoria.

Y, aunque ciertamente la primera película era un clásico inamovible en el corazón de Phichit, la segunda tenía algo mucho mejor. Y eso era el nuevo look que habían decidido darle al rey.

Phichit tenía que ser sincero. Esa era la mejor parte de todo.

—Es tan… lindo.

No había podido evitar soltar, casi como un suspiro, cuando el rey hizo su aparición nuevamente para recibir a Arthur al calor de su castillo nuevamente.

Yuuri se había reído.

—Sabes que él no es un omega de verdad, ¿no?

Phichit frunció el ceño. La verdad era que él tenía la costumbre de emocionarse con los omegas, el verlos simplemente le producía un irrefrenable deseo de acercarse, dejando al descubierto toda la galantería que tenía. Cuando Yuuri había descubierto esto y su particular fascinación por todo lo que el rey representaba, había sido casi hilarante ver la expresión que hacía cuando le había dicho que el actor que interpretaba al rey era, de hecho, un beta en la vida real.

— _Shhhh,_ ¡No mates la magia, Yuuri!

Eso sólo lo había hecho reír de nuevo.

—Deberíamos ver otra película suya, ¿sabes? Quizá esa donde interpreta al mejor amigo de esa omega que está a punto de casarse-

Phichit había sentido su corazón caer hasta su estómago ante semejante declaración.

Comedias románticas. Definitivamente no.

—No. No. Simplemente no.

Yuuri le había regalado una ceja alzada en extrañeza.

—¿Y eso?

Phichit no había sabido por dónde empezar.

—Los beta somos como una manifestación corpórea de un arcoíris que sólo quiere que todo el mundo se lleve bien—había explicado, escandalizado—Cada vez que hablan es como si abrieras un libro de autoayuda de los que regalas cuando te has quedado sin ideas decentes. Y-y

La risa de Yuuri interrumpió su sentido discurso.

—Bueno, Phichit. Sí eres algo así-

La amigable burla y humor estaban claros en las facciones de Yuuri. Eso no evitó que él respondiera con falso tono ofendido.

— ¡Calumnias, Yuuri!

Lo que había desembocado en ellos repasando y quejándose lo que les quedara de noche de los estereotipos que parecían plagar el cine americano. Desde los betas que no parecían tener nada mejor que hacer que ayudar a tejer tramas amorosas a protagonistas muy estúpidos, los _jocks_ del equipo de fútbol americano que eran más alga que persona y parecían carecer de materia gris, hasta el omega recatado de turno que siempre cubría su cuello y usaba un anillo de promesa de castidad.

No vieron ninguna otra película esa noche.

Yuuri había terminado durmiéndose allí mismo, demasiado cansado como para incluso llevar su cuerpo hasta su habitación. Lo más probable es que él estuviera intentando mantenerse ajeno a la situación con más empeño de lo que él le hubiera dado crédito por en un inicio. O quizá era sólo que estaba cansado por algo más.

Yuuri era la clase de personas que sufrían muy rápido ante el propio drenaje que les causaban sus emociones.

Por eso, cuando el teléfono de Yuuri sonó, Phichit pensaba ignorarlo.

Era muy tarde, de cualquier manera. No tenía la hora exacta, pero su reloj interno claramente le gritaba que cualquier persona decente debería estar en cama ya. Phichit no creía que Yuuri tuviera conocidos tan desconsiderados.

Aun así, se había acercado a revisar quién era. Porque quizá sería necesario devolver la llamada después.

Había muchas cosas que Phichit esperaba ver. Quizá Minako, Hiroko, Toshiya o Mari. Quienes se disculparían por haber olvidado el cambio horario y tendrían una buena razón para intentar contactarse con Yuuri. O incluso Yuuko o su esposo, quienes habían parecido querer estar más involucrados en la vida de su amigo.

Pero no había esperado a Victor.

Yuuri aún tenía la foto de su ex esposo allí. Era una imagen nada favorecedora, con Victor desparramado sobre lo que parecía ser una cámara, con la cabeza de su caniche pegada a su rostro desordenando sus cabellos, y por el ángulo parecía que la habían tomado desde uno de sus lados.

Probablemente era de algún momento donde ambos hubieran estado acurrucándose con el perro. Victor era un desastre, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue casi un reflejo que contestara, y fue otro reflejo que se maldijera después de hacerlo. ¡Era un idiota!

La línea estuvo silenciosa por un segundo, casi suficiente para que Phichit cortara.

Sólo logro que sus manos se detuvieran cuando la arrastrada y rasposa voz de Victor llegó a sus oídos.

Era un inglés desprolijo y las palabras estaban siendo casi masticadas. Pero Phichit las entendió. Y estas se quedaron grabadas con fuego en su mente.

El sonido murió, despertándolo de su autoimpuesta ensoñación.

— ¿Victor? —preguntó, pegando más el aparato a su rostro— ¡¿Victor?!

Pero sólo había silencio.

Phichit volvió a maldecir, antes de cortar el mismo la llamada.

Un horrible sentimiento de inseguridad no tardó en construirse en su estómago, subiendo lentamente y convirtiendo su cuerpo en una masa de disgusto y preocupación.

Abrió el navegador del teléfono de Yuuri, ni siquiera pensando en el hecho de que el nombre de Victor aún permanecía como una de las búsquedas más comunes.

Y entonces lo vio.

—Qué demonios.

Phichit no estaba seguro si había pensado aquello, o lo había dicho, o quizá lo había gritado.

Realmente no habría importado. Pues un nuevo pensamiento hizo yuxtaposición con ese solo un instante después.

_No._

Él no quería que Yuuri supiera eso.

No ahora, y no en un millón de años.

Pero, mientras las horas de la madrugada pasaban y Phichit se encontraba repasando todas las noticias en foros, observando todas las fotos y leyendo todas las notas que pudiera hallar, su mente comenzó a susurrarle algo más.

Él no quería que Yuuri supiera eso. Pero quizá, era necesario.

—Maldición.

La palabra se sintió extranjera en su boca. Y, de alguna manera, también para la situación. Phichit dudaba que una expresión tan mundana pudiera abarcar todo lo que sentía.

—Esto me volverá un anciano.

 Uno que envejece sin gracia mientras ve la vida pasar en las madrugadas y se cuestiona la vida.

Cuando la mañana finalmente llegó y Yuuri despertó, esta vez no había desayuno esperándole. Quizá esa había sido la señal que le indició que algo estaba mal, eso y su claro rostro cansado.

Phichit no sabía qué decirle.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

Decidió que al aquel era tan buen inicio como cualquier otro. Ya que, dudaba que algo pudiera estar realmente bien en aquella situación.

Así que sólo le dio el teléfono y esperó lo mejor.

 

* * *

 

El día anterior en la oficina del doctor había sido extraño.

Yuuri no podía evitar comparar la atención que recibía en todos los lugares donde iba, por algún motivo. Desde las instalaciones y los diferentes carteles que intentaban jugar papeles de promotores de la salud, hasta cómo era que uno debía llenar las formas.

Quizá era su manera de tratar de olvidar la ansiedad que le producía saberse en un hospital.

Cuando la enfermera llamó su nombre Yuuri estaba observando el cartel de una niña que tenía el dedo índice sobre la boca, pidiendo silencio con expresión exagerada.

El doctor que lo atendió en esa ocasión era un alfa. El primer médico alfa que Yuuri se hubiera cruzado en esa clase de consultas.

Hablaba de manera agradable, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, y preguntándole cómo se sentía mientras le pedía implícitamente que le dejara ver su cuello.

Entre las medicinas que ya había estado recibiendo, había estabilizadores para sus hormonas omega. El doctor se encargó de escribir eso en la historia que llevaba su nombre.

Yuuri mencionó otro par más de pastillas que conformaban su tratamiento. El doctor le había dedicado una mirada curiosa.

—¿Y esas por qué?

Yuuri se había removido un poco en la silla.

En sus revisiones en Rusia, el doctor había agregado pastillas que podrían mitigar su adicción hormonal.

Yuuri no le había querido dar demasiado pensamiento a eso. En realidad, había confesado con un tono muy vergonzoso y casi arrepentido que no había compartido una mordida con su pareja en mucho tiempo. El galeno le había dedicado una mirada extrañada, pero no había indagado más. Asintiendo categóricamente y simplemente agregando otros nombres más a la ya de por si larga receta.

_‘Si su esposo se siente mal, sepa que el hospital está siempre con las puertas abiertas. Sólo debe hacer una cita’_

Había sido lo último que le había dicho, antes de despacharlo y que la enfermera llamara a alguien más.

Yuuri no se había atrevido a decirle nada. Pues, si Victor se hubiera sentido mal, él mismo habría buscado ayuda.

Yuuri había sentido su infelicidad e incomodidad. Había estado allí para ver la frustración y el sufrimiento en sus facciones.

Pero todo aquello simplemente era Victor, notando que estaba harto de la carga que era Yuuri.

Era claro.

Qué más podría ser, si no.

Cada persona experimentaba el trauma de la separación de manera diferente. Cada quien buscaba escapadas diferentes. Yuuri había estado tan adormecido durante ese tiempo, que casi podía decir que no había sentido por completo la lenta ruptura de su lazo.

Estaba triste. Claro que había estado triste. Se había encontrado dejando que la melancolía lo envolviera y le hiciera perder horas de sueño en las noches.

Pero, en realidad, todo era más como un gigantesco sentimiento de pérdida al que no intentaba darle demasiada vuelta, pues parecía hacerse más y más grande con el paso de los días, construyendo un agujero que nacía en su pecho y amenazaba con devorarlo. Un sentimiento de hundimiento constante que había estado atormentándolo por mucho tiempo, y se había detenido apenas con la rutina de Hasetsu, con el olor de su familia, con sus tareas diarias, y- con el aroma de Yuri.

—Parece que lo estás sobrellevando bien.

La voz del doctor detuvo su tren de pensamientos, haciendo que el nombre de Yuri se quedara plasmado allí, haciendo presencia como un eco que le gritaba acusadoramente.

Yuri asintió. Aunque quería decirle que no.

Claro que no lo había sobrellevado bien.

Definitivamente no.

—Si pasa algo, siéntase libre de llamarme.

Le dijo antes de dictarle su número. Yuuri lo anotó por costumbre, aunque nunca se atrevería a llamar a un doctor. O a compartir algo de su vida con uno mucho más allá de las horas de consulta.

—También podría intentar, no sé, conocer a alguien más—Le animó, mientras se elevaba de hombros—Está bien, Señor Katsuki—Dijo, coronando con una sonrisa—Está bien querer sentirse mejor.

Pero la simple idea lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Cuando hubo regresado a casa, Phichit estaba listo para llenarlo de preguntas. Preguntas que Yuuri simplemente ignoró alegando que estaba demasiado cansado y que sólo quería descansar. Phichit lo había dejado escaquearse de su interrogatorio luego de que prometiera que pasarían el día siguiente sin salir de casa.

Y vaya que había cumplido. Nada de comunicación, nada de celulares, sólo ellos y comida, mucha comida. Además de muchas malas películas americanas que Yuuri había tenido la mala suerte de perderse en esos años, de acuerdo a Phichit.

Había sido divertido, y casi había logrado que Yuuri ignorara el sentimiento de incomodidad que lo había estado plagando el día anterior. Casi. Pues la mañana llegó nuevamente, y esta sólo le trajo desagradables sorpresas.

Parecía que últimamente, los medios, no hacían más que llevar malas noticias.

Esta vez no había fotos escandalosas, o nada que diera lugar a especulaciones. Sólo eran diferentes tomas de un muy desarreglado Victor que era escoltado afuera por Yakov.

Se había peleado con otro miembro de su equipo.

_Yuri._

—Oh dios…

_Descalificado._

—Cómo-

Yuuri esperaba que él…

Yuuri realmente no sabía que había estado esperando. Aún con la noticia de ellos surcando el mundo, quizá no había esperado que Victor la viera.

No.

No era eso.

Creer que no se cruzaría con alguna nota relacionada era estúpido.

Yuuri simplemente no había sabido imaginar un escenario donde Victor reaccionara ante estas. No había podido.

—Victor—murmuró, llevándose su mano a la boca, cubriéndola y tratando de evitar que algo más saliera de esta.

Eran demasiadas ideas. Demasiado todo.

Phichit, a su lado, olía tan desconcertado como se veía.

_Cómo. Por qué._

—Phichit—Dijo, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo que sus manos dejaran sus lugares para enviar todo su cabello hacia atrás—Esto no tiene sentido.

Dijo, girándose hacia él para verlo direcamente.

— ¡Él no es violento! —Estaba gritando—¡Él no podría matar ni a una mosca, Phichit!

—Yuuri…

—¡No! ¡No! Tú no entiendes.

—Yuu-

— ¡No! —volvió a soltar como un gemido—Él literalmente dejaba que su perro se sentara sobre él, aplastándolo y sólo reía…. Phichit, No.

Negó sin parar. Phichit intentó tomar su hombro.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡No puede!

— ¡Yuuri!

Gritó Phichit.

Yuuri se tragó sus palabras.

Podía oler el ambiente. Por sobre el silencio, la desesperación reinaba. No sólo suya, también la de Phichit.

Respiraba con la boca abierta, robando gigantescas bocanadas de aire.

Phichit se mordía el labio.

Lucía completamente fuera de su ambiente. Yuuri creía que estaba en una situación que pecaba de ser ajena de su mundo.

—Anoche llamó, Yuuri.

Le confesó, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

—¿Qué-

—Victor—Se apresuró a aclarar. Yuuri podía notar que tenía ganas de abrazarlo o al menos tomarlo por los hombros. Pero no lo hizo—No era mi intención contestar, pero- bueno… Yuuri.

Yuuri le miró por un largo momento, intentando que sus palabras se sentaran en su mente. Intentando entenderlas.

—Yo creo que realmente deberías hablar con él.

Yuuri no respondió.

—No porque él es tu ex esposo—Era la primera vez que Phichit usaba esa palabra. La primera vez que Yuuri escuchaba a alguien cercano a él usarla, si quiera—No porque lo ames—La sola insinuación de que no lo hiciera, hizo que Yuuri se sintiera enfermo de sí mismo—Pero porque él era tu amigo.

* * *

 

Victor tomó la jeringa entre sus manos, golpeándola ligeramente para que las burbujas desaparecieran, cuando pareció encontrar una respuesta.

Sentado en medio del comedor de Chris, Victor llegó a muchas conclusiones.

Y no fue extraño.

Las realizaciones a él solían llegarle de esa manera. A veces se enfocaba demasiado en algo y tardaba en notar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Empero, cuando la realidad decidía que era momento de golpearlo, normalmente lo hacía como una avalancha de piedras. Cayendo una tras otra, amenazando con aplastarlo.

Había pasado ya tres días en casa de Chris cuando él se dio cuenta que no había visto a su novio ni una sola vez. Que Chris estaba tomando muchas pastillas que él mismo había comprado para Yuuri en su momento. Que Chris había ido más veces al hospital que sólo para ofrecerse a conseguirle las inyecciones que necesitaba. Y, finalmente que-

—Mi carrera está acabada.

Aquello era una verdad absoluta.

Y, lo peor, era que no se sentía como lo peor del mundo.

Chris elevó una ceja y frunció el ceño, como si acabara de decir una tontería.

—Victor… no seas dramático.

—No. No.

Lo detuvo, como cuando eran más jóvenes y a Victor se le ocurriera alguna idea particularmente estúpida en medio de sus conversaciones que de seguro los llevaría a meterse en problemas con sus entrenadores

—Tu inexistente matrimonio parece estar en crisis—Dijo poniéndose de pie para luego señalarle. Apuntando hacia las pastillas que tenía como si fueran criminales—Estás embarazado—Miró con odio la jeringa en su mano, antes de lanzarla sin cuidado al suelo—Soy un estúpido adicto a estas cosas. Y—se dejó caer en la silla, moviéndola hacia atrás—Mi carrera está acabada…

—Oh, Victor…

Empezó Chris. Victor sólo dejó que su cabeza impactara contra la mesa.

Aquello pareció caerle en gracia a Chris, pues soltó una risa.

—Olvida eso primero. Tenme un poco más de fe—sintió una mano que le levantaba el rostro, obligándole a ver a Chris nuevamente—No esperaba que notaras lo segundo. ¿Acaso me veo diferente?

Victor no iba a puntuar que las medicinas lo habían levantado. Chris probablemente sólo estaba bromeando con él

—Las inyecciones son normales, Victor. Lo superaras. Sólo necesitas calmarte, nada más.

Victor quería creer eso.

—Y tu carrera, Victor—él afinó el oído y el olfato. Chris sonaba y olía seguro de sí mismo—El hielo está allí para cuando decidas regresar.

No, no puedas. Decidas.

Decidir.

_Decidir._

Esa parecía una palabra demasiado grande.

El veto de la ISU probablemente se extendiera a esa nueva temporada. Victor no se había molestado en investigar.

Y, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

—Ese es el problema, Chris…

— ¿Uh?

—Creo que realmente no quiero regresar.

* * *

 

Su departamento se sentía mucho más cálido con alguien allí. No que Sasha fuera mala compañía, pero con su abuelo allí, era casi como regresar al pasado. Pasado donde era un cachorro que sólo servía para exigir su completa atención cuando patinaba.

Le gustaba ver el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su abuelo.

Le hacía sentir que lo que hacía estaba bien, y que él valía la pena.

Yuri no creía que fuera a ver algo así nuevamente, mucho menos en esta situación.

Pero los ojos de su abuelo no se habían apagado desde que hubiera ido a recogerle al aeropuerto. Lo veían con un brillo diferente. Mucho más bonito que el de la pista.

—Mi Yura.

Estaban descansando. Yakov le había dado dos semanas libres para limpiar su mente y alejarse de todo. Tiempo en el cual su abuelo podría acompañarlo. Ambos estaban en los sofás de la sala. Su abuelo sentado frente a él, acomodado y sonriendo, su gata ronroneaba en su regazo.

No entendía por qué no estaba enojado.

Por qué no le estaba recriminando.

Por qué—

—¿Alguna vez te conté de cuando tu madre me contó que se había enamorado?

Yuri conocía esa historia. O lo más cercano a ella.

Yuri sabía quién era su padre. Pero él nunca había sido importante para él.

Su abuelo parecía dispuesto a contar la historia de cualquier manera.

—Ella apenas estaba terminando la escuela y él era un chico de universidad. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y llevaba guantes a juego. Ondeaba su cabello largo mientras montaba una vieja motocicleta—Dijo, dedicándole una mirada sentida y llena de gracia, como si tuviera una broma privada que no quisiera compartir—Él era un alfa de nivel alto, eso me decía tu madre. No recuerdo su nombre, ya que no creo que el que dijo fuera uno real.

Yuri no necesitaba saber su nombre tampoco.

—No me gustaba el muchacho ese, no para tu mamá. A ella no le importó aquello, claro. Ya que un día amaneció, y ella simplemente no estaba—Su abuelo se removió un poco, asintiendo ante su propio relato. Sasha lanzó un maullido—Yo nunca faltaba al trabajo, era un gigantesco no-no en esas épocas. Pero aquél día me pasé todo el día gritando el nombre de tu madre por toda calle que yo conociera en Moscú.

Yuri no entendía por qué su abuelo le contaba esa historia. Él no tenía mucha idea de su madre o de cómo había sido su vida. Una vez le había preguntado sobre su padre, ella sólo le había dicho que no le importaba. Así que Yuri había decidido que a él tampoco le importaba.

No sabía qué debía hacer con esa información.

—Ella regresó un año después, con una pequeña barriga abultada y mucho llanto. Tu madre sólo lloraba cuando estaba enojada, así que podrías imaginarte-

—Oh…

Sonaba a que se había sentido miserable.

—Ella parecía creer que el mundo se estaba acabando. Pero no fue así. La vida siguió. Y, para cuando el amanecer llegó, teníamos un pequeño cachorro y muchas sonrisas, Yuri.

>Tu madre llamaba error el haberse ido de casa tan pronto. Pero a ti, Yuri. A ti siempre te llamó regalo.

Él se mordió el labio. No quería responder.

—Todo el mundo comete errores, Yuri—Su abuelo se puso de pie, avanzando hasta él y dejando que su mano descansara sobre su hombro—Pero no todos ellos terminan en tragedia.

Lo abrazó.

—No dejes que esto sea una tragedia, Yuri.

>El mundo no se acaba simplemente así, Yuri. Aunque parezca lo contrario.

Sus manos le envolvieron con más fuerza.

—Aun si las piedras parecen caerte una tras otra y tratan de atraparte debajo.

Yuri se aferró al cuerpo de su abuelo, escuchando y cerrando los ojos. Deseando creer en esas palabras que sonaban tanto como las suyas propias.

—Y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que te aplasten…—La voz de su abuelo era trémula, sonaba igual a la que usaba los primeros años que hubiera tenido que aprender a vivir sin una madre—Pero lamento si en algún momento te hice sentir como si debieras cargar con el peso solo.

Yuri no había llorado delante de su abuelo desde que tuviera quince, y estuviera en televisión internacional.

Esta vez lo hacía de nuevo.

* * *

 

Estaban en el mismo parque de siempre, disfrutando del aire frío de la tarde.

—Así que te vas a Rusia.

Dijo Elif, jugando con su propio casco entre sus manos.

—Sí.

Respondió Otabek mientras dejaba que su mirada estuviera fija en un grupo de niños que jugaban metros más allá.

—Oh.

—Iras a ver a Yuri.

Completó Aysel. No era una pregunta.

Mujeres. Sin importar la casta, parecía que ellas eran capaces de dilucidad cosas más rápido que nadie.

Otabek agradecía que fueran sus amigas, le ahorraban un montón de explicaciones.

—Otabek, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes cara de que quieres matar a alguien?

Dijo Nurzhan, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Nurzhan!

Gritó Onur, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Nurzhan sólo carcajeó como respuesta.

— ¡Es verdad! —dijo, rodando los ojos de manera nada sutil— ¡La tienes! —Lo señaló acusadoramente—No puedes decir que no—y estalló en una carcajada de nueva cuenta—Desde que eras niño, con ese ceño fruncido tan feo, y con esa actitud tuya tan, tan dura.

>Es terrible, Otabek. Estoy seguro que la mitad del patio escolar te tenía miedo. Ni siquiera intentaban hablar contigo.

—Oh dios.

Escuchó Aysel suspiraba, al mismo tiempo que Serik lanzaba una maldición. Pero Otabek quería escuchar el final de lo que tuviera que decir.

—Pero cuando patinas, tienes esta expresión—Nurzhan tocaba su propia cara, como si intentara cambiarla en algo que no era—Como si en lugar del alfa malo, estuviera un hombre. Simplemente un hombre…

>Te vez tan sumergido en lo que haces, que creo que por un momento olvido que eres el mismo tipo que me deja subirme en su moto cuando no tengo dinero para el combustible de la mía, aunque termine oliendo a horrible humo de cigarro.

—Desconsiderado

Murmuró alguien de manera juguetona.

No importaba quien fuera, Otabek hubiera podido decir lo mismo.

—Y cuando hablas de este Yuri…

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Entonces también sólo luces como un hombre. Un hombre enamorado.

Otabek sintió su respiración detenerse. Todos le miraban con sendas sonrisas pintadas en la cara. Y-

Y él sólo pudo intentar devolverles el gesto.

—Ve por él, tigre.

 

* * *

 

Yakov sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Aunque eso no hacía que fuera más fácil.

El caniche de Victor lanzó un pequeño gemido sentido, lleno de tristeza, y Yakov sólo pudo rascarle detrás de una oreja, esperando que eso calmara un poco su desasosiego. Nunca creyó que un animal pudiera ser tan expresivo.

Era casi como ver a Victor.

—Estás dudando.

Dijo Lilia entrando a la habitación. Traía con ella una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas de té, y se sentó junto a él en el amplio sofá de su hogar.

—Un poco—admitió Yakov.

—Un mucho—Corrigió ella, tomando su taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo. El caniche lanzó otro quejito, Lilia le acarició la cabeza—No te sientas mal.

Una cosa era decirlo, otra intentar hacerlo.

Yakov creía que se había vuelto aún más sentimental con los años. Haciéndolo más propenso a los enfados y a las visiones catastróficas de la vida.

—Creo que fue mejor que nunca intentáramos tener bebés—dijo Lilia, acurrucando su cabeza bajo su cuello—No sé cómo habrías podido cuidar de más de los que ya tienes.

Yakov no pudo evitar que una agridulce sonrisa naciera en su rostro, mientras su mano se unía a la de Lilia y ambos acariciaban la cabeza del perro de Victor como solían hacer con la gata de Yuri.

Las llamadas de los patrocinadores de Victor seguían llegando.

—Tendrás que darles una respuesta pronto.

Dijo Lilia. Y, como siempre, tenía razón.

—Sí, lo sé—Admitió. Era su trabajo—Es solo que… es difícil.

Lilia asintió.

No tenía que decirle que lo sabía.

Todo llegaba a su final. Las relaciones, los trabajos, la vida.

Pero que Yakov fuera el encargado de contar el de Victor era demasiado agridulce como para dejar que el sentimiento simplemente le abandonara así.

* * *

 

— ¿Se retirará?

Había sido cuatro días.

Cuatro días que Francis había aguantado estar lejos de Chris. No sabía exactamente dónde es que había ido a pasar ese tiempo. Probablemente a la casa de sus padres, Francis había estado insistiendo últimamente que sería bueno visitarlos.

Ellos siempre le habían parecido una pareja muy amable.

Chris agradecía que Francis hubiera aceptado hablarle en un lugar diferente a su casa. Victor aún estaba allí, y él no quería arruinar más el ambiente.

—Así es.

Decirlo sonaba casi irreal.

—Eso es…algo.

— ¿Uhm?

Francis no era el hombre más elocuente del mundo. Pero Chris sabía cómo intentar sacarle lo que guardaba en su mente.

Las cejas de Francis se fruncieron un poco.

—Puede que no sea un competidor, Chris. O un patinador artístico. Pero sé quién es Victor—Francis se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una mirada seria, pero no enojada—Y no me refiero a saber que existe. Puede que no sea amigo mío—Pero, siendo sincero, quién además de él mismo podía decir que era realmente amigo de Victor—Pero lo recuerdo de su tiempo en Francia. Y de las competencias. También de las veces que competías en Rusia y te quedabas para verlo.

Había algo extraño en su expresión.

—Victor no se retira. No- él…

—Él parece que nació para estar allí. Lo sé.

Y por eso era que se iba.

El hielo había sido parte suya durante mucho tiempo. Eso había dicho Victor.

Le había dado tanto y él había entregado tanto en recompensa, que no parecía tener sentido mantenerse allí cuando todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle era desagradable.

No quería manchar las buenas memorias que tenía su santuario helado.

El hielo era su vida y durante mucho tiempo había sido su tesoro. Le había entregado su amor, y este le había respondido por igual.

Quería que se quedara así para siempre.

Aquello era lo único que no podía darle al resto del mundo.

—Pero, en realidad, Victor no pertenece al hielo. Él pertenece a donde quiera pertenecer.

Tragó duro, enfocando la mirada de Francis.

—Y lo mismo aplica para mí—Y aquellas palabras no podían sentirse más correctas—Y ese lugar es a tu lado.

—Chris-

—Lo lamento…

Chris agradeció que hubiera estado sentado, pues Francis se abalanzó sobre la mesa, sin importar que hubiera dejado caer el arreglo que el mesero había puesto allí antes para ellos.

Los dedos de Chris viajaron por su cabello. Era una posición sumamente incómoda, pero no importaba.

Chris sólo quería recordar nuevamente cómo era oler a Francis así de cerca.

—Está bien.

Dijo él. Chris asintió.

Sí, todo estaba bien.

* * *

 

El entrenamiento en Detroit era fácil para caer en el como una rutina.

Yuuri se levantaría temprano todas las mañanas, correría dos manzanas y regresaría a casa para prepararse para la pista. Una vez allí, calaría sus patines y usaría las primeras horas para hacer figuras en el hielo, probando las cuchillas internas y externas.

Después, intentaría clavar todos los saltos que se supiera al menos tres veces.

Se detendría a hablar con Celestino en la mitad del entrenamiento y respondería a sus preguntas de manera escueta y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, alejando cualquier clase de preocupación que él pudiera tener.

Celestino le preguntaría por su tema para esta temporada y Yuuri tendría que admitir que no tenía alguno aún.

Creía que lo tenía al inicio de temporada, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Habían pasado casi cinco días de no saber nada de Victor. No el mundo, y por supuesto que tampoco él.

En la tarde del quinto día, Celestino lo envió a casa con una clara expresión de consternación en el rostro. Su entrenador no tenía quejas sobre su actuación o la manera en la que aterrizaba. Aún si había caído de lleno en el hielo las dos o tres veces que el rostro de Victor en aquella fotografía aparecía en su mente.

Phichit lo despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y un apretón de hombro. Aquella semana, Phichit había estado llegando más tarde al apartamento.

Como si quisiera darle tiempo a solas.

Yuuri se lo agradecía, aunque no sabía exactamente qué hacer con ese regalo.

El departamento estaba a oscuras cuando Yuuri regresó, y encontró que así lo prefería. Arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y presionando su teléfono contra su palma.

Había estado leyendo, al igual que toda la semana, las mil y un especulaciones que se habían formado alrededor suyo. Especulaciones de qué pudo haberle pasado.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de creer alguna de esas teorías.

Pero eran mejor que creer en las propias.

Yuuri había estado soñando con Victor, él siendo el protagonista de sus delirios oníricos toda la semana.

Yuuri soñó con Victor.

Victor solo en un gigantesco campo, repleto de personas y extraños sin rostro.

Victor bajo la lluvia, dejando que sus colores y expresiones fueran arrastradas por el agua.

Victor perdido. Llamando su nombre.

Y, en todos los sueños, Yuuri siempre estaba buscando a Victor.

Al despertar, el temor de ser incapaz de encontrarlo era casi insostenible.

Presionó el teléfono contra su palma con más fuerza.

¿Victor lo seguiría odiando? Si no lo hacía antes, ¿Lo haría ahora?

Yuuri no creía merecer algo diferente. Si tan siquiera es que aún merece que Victor le tenga en algún lugar de su mente.

Yuuri giró sobre sí mismo, observando la pantalla brillando en la oscuridad. Sus dedos juguetearon en la pantalla, marcando el número de memoria, casi sin pensarlo. El auricular pronto estaba en su oído, y la línea sonó.

Había miles de palabras sonando en su mente, gritando al mismo tiempo, pidiendo que se les diera un orden y un propósito. Intentando encontrar una salida.

Siendo acalladas únicamente por la línea huyendo al vacío.

No había nadie del otro lado.

Yuuri recordó sus sueños, donde la multitud y las fuerzas de la naturaleza escondía a Victor o lo hacían desaparecer, haciendo que se escapara de entre sus manos.

—Victor…

Dijo. Recordando como su yo del sueño aullaba ese nombre, mientras lloraba de la impotencia y de la soledad. Y, fue casi como si él también estuviera llorando.

 

* * *

 

Victor pudo escuchar llegar a Francis y a Chris. El sonido de sus pasos y sus risas llegaba perfectamente hasta el pequeño cuarto de invitados que había convertido en su refugio. Hizo silencio, fingiendo dormir.

Estaba tranquilo, o algo así. Quizá eran sólo las inyecciones que nuevamente jugaban con su propio sentido del ser.

Respirar pausadamente le calmaba.

Pensar que había tomado una decisión de las tantas que aún debía, también.

Ahora sólo se inyectaba una vez por día. Chris decía que no quería verlo convertido en un zombie, sólo quería evitar que estuviera ansioso.

Victor encontró que aún sin la ayuda estas, se hallaba más calmado. Como si hubiera dejado de pelear con la corriente y todo estuviera… no bien, pero tomando su lugar.

Como si estuviera reorganizándose e intentando hallar su nuevo lugar en el orden de las cosas. Ayudándole a poner en perspectiva todo.

Debía regresar a Rusia pronto, pues no podía seguir incomodando a Chris.

En casa, había muchas cosas que debía hacer, muchas disculpas que pedir, y muchas charlas por tener.

Vivir alejado del mundo por un tiempo era una linda ilusión, Casi como estar detenido en el tiempo. Había eliminado cualquier acceso a redes sociales desde su teléfono, dejando únicamente la aplicación de llamadas que Chris usaba para comunicarse con él.

Por eso, fue raro que una llamada intentara conectar.

Victor sólo le contestaba a Yakov, dejando que cualquier otro número, conocido o no, encontrara su fin en el buzón de voz.

El sonido del timbre lo estresaba, así que mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos, decidió que si no era el nombre de su entrenador el que aparecía en la pantalla, simplemente iba a apagar el aparato hasta el día siguiente.

Pero no fue la foto de Yakov la que le saludó.

Era Yuuri.

Victor se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo que soñaba, mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de Yuuri, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pantalla, y mientras llevaba la pantalla contra su rostro como un robot.

Pegó el teléfono a su oído, creyendo que nada saldría de allí.

O quizá saldría algo que él terminaría odiando.

Pero sólo fue silencio.

Y, luego-

—Victor…

El sonido que abandonó sus labios no debió ser humano.

—Yuuri—Murmuró, seguido por lo que bien podría haber sido tanto una risa patética, como un llanto de alivio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> No estoy segura de qué hice con este capítulo. Fue un poco difícil de escribir porque de ahora en más, ya viene la segunda y creo que la parte final de la historia.
> 
> Traté de plantearme un outline creíble y creo que, si no me fallo a mí misma, ya todo está listo para terminar. Pero yo soy algo así como una terrible planeadora, así que veremos.
> 
> En otras noticias; hoy tenía una reunión con el centro federado de mi carrera -del cual soy miembro- terminamos temprano, pero aún tenía que quedarme haciendo afiches. Así que aproveché el momento para terminar de juntar este pequeño.
> 
> Siento que hay errores que no fui capaz de ver y, trataré de arreglarlos mañana.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen esto, no saben cuánto me alegro de que puedan encontrar algo de distracción en estas pequeñas letras.


	12. De lo que está hecho el amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales.  
> Primero que nada, pedir disculpas si es que este capítulo se siente un poco más corto que el resto. Explicaciones abajo.

 

Los nombres son cosas maravillosas.

Una palabra que puede encerrar en sí misma un universo.

Quizá era por eso que los padres tomaban tanto de su tiempo para pensar en uno para sus hijos, pensando en las millones de posibilidades, en intrincados significados, en grandes historias y en tradiciones ocultas en las letras.

Victor sabía exactamente lo que significaba su nombre. No era algo complicado, y no era necesario darle demasiadas vueltas.

Victor significaba victoria. Era una petición al futuro y una predicción. Un presagio de buena fortuna.

Su nombre había sido vitoreado por masas alrededor del mundo, había sido gritado con pasión y había sido la causa de que muchos rompieran en llanto. Había sido soltado entre sollozos, murmurado como un secreto. Susurrado a su oído, invitante.

Pero, en ese momento, cuando su nombre había sido murmurado por la contrita de voz de Yuuri. Victor era el sonido más dulce del mundo.

Su pequeña ancla al mundo.

Su pequeño llamado a la salvación.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea, como si ninguno supiera qué decir después.

Y, nuevamente, Yuuri entonó su nombre.

Como si estuviera recitando algo. Algo muy, muy querido.

—Estoy aquí, Yuuri—Respondió él, dejando que su cuerpo cayera y el celular terminara aún más cerca de su oído.

—Victor…

Victor cerró los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera sentirse más en conexión con la voz de Yuuri. Como si así pudiera sentirle más cerca.

—Estoy aquí.

Y, en el silencio, dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

_Estoy aquí._

* * *

 

Yuuri había visualizado un posible encuentro con Victor de muchas maneras.

Su imaginación había volado sin su permiso, tratando de crear un posible escenario donde los pequeños mundos que eran Victor y Yuuri colisionaran nuevamente.

En alguna competencia, durante las clasificatorias. Quizá en el Grand Prix.

Como si empezaran todo de nuevo.

Como si tuviera que aprender nuevamente quién era Victor. Casi como si por el simple hecho de que quería una nueva vida, pudiera eliminar todo lo que ya había pasado.

Pero con Victor siempre había sorpresas.

Y, esta vez, no había grandes escenarios, ni dramáticos ángulos o luces enceguecedoras. Tampoco había un mar de gente, con miles de periodistas deseosos de tomar una vista de alguno ellos, o listos para escribir kilométricos artículos sobre miradas indiscretas o silencios helados.

Sólo una línea solitaria, la oscuridad de su cuarto, y ellos dos.

—Estoy aquí.

Le había respondido Victor, hablando de una manera tan suave y rebosante de cariño, que Yuuri no podía creer que era el mismo hombre que había estado decorando todo foro deportivo habido y por haber con una expresión de miseria hace tan sólo unos días.

Yuuri no pudo evitar que el oxígeno le abandonara. Había mil cosas que hubiera querido decirle.

_Dónde._

_Cómo._

_Qué es lo que estás haciendo._

_En qué se supone que estás pensando._

Había tanto que quería saber. Empero, de entre el mar embravecido que era su mente, una idea era la que se alzaba por sobre todas las demás.

—Estás aquí—reafirmó, acunando el teléfono con ambas manos, presionándolo contra su rostro con cariño. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que la primera sonrisa sincera que hubiera tenido ese día se esparciera por su rostro—Creí que te había perdido…

Dijo, dejando que el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que se escapaban sin su permiso corriera de manera libre. Sintiendo que un gigantesco peso había sido quitado de sus hombros.

Yuuri pudo jurar que Victor le respondió, y aún si él ya no tenía palabras para Victor, dejó que el silencio compartido por ambos los arrullara hasta dormir.

* * *

 

Otabek había estado en Rusia antes, pero nunca para algo como esto.

Había visitado el país para competencias, entrenamientos, y alguno que otro espectáculo donde había sido invitado. Visitas que, de alguna manera, habían terminado de marcar diferentes fases en su carrera.

Pero, esta visita se sentía mucho más importante.

No había hablado con Yuri, pero sí con su entrenador. Era un poco extraño hacer las cosas así, más cuando Yuri era su amigo. Pero Otabek estaba acostumbrado a tener un trato cordial con casi toda la gente. Siempre había tenido que luchar por las cosas que quería, y casi siempre sin ayuda. Así que, viendo la pintura completa, hablar con Yakov no era realmente tan aterrador.

El viejo entrenador había sonado complacido, o al menos todo lo complacido que Otabek creía que el hombre podía sonar. Yakov le había dado la dirección de Yuri, la de ese nuevo departamento que él había estado tan ansioso por conseguir, junto con lo que parecía una muy sutil aprobación y algo que no esperaba escuchar.

‘El abuelo de Yura está con él’

Aquello había logrado que Otabek detuviera su tren de pensamientos un momento. Yuri siempre hablaba de su abuelo y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, su añoranza destilaba claramente por cada una de sus palabras. Si hubiera sido una situación cualquiera, Otabek probablemente hubiera dejado que Nikolai acaparara todo el tiempo de Yura. Empero, esta vez no era así.

 _‘Qué bueno’_ Había sido lo último que Yakov le hubiera dicho _‘Qué bueno que también vayas a verlo’_

_‘Yura necesita un amigo’_

Otabek había estado de acuerdo.

El taxi giró en una calle un poco angosta, logrando que regresara a la realidad. Una nevada había golpeado Rusia la noche pasada, nada demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que los conductores tomaran precauciones extras para con la tracción de los neumáticos.

—Puede detenerse aquí—Pidió Otabek, antes de que el auto se arrimara a una avenida y él pudiera pagar y dejar la comodidad y el calor del vehículo. Aún había un par de cuadras que lo separaban del hogar de Yuri, pero así era mucho mejor.

Otabek caminó sin prisa, tratando de hallar sentido en el fondo decorado con el blanco de la nieve y en el patrón de los pequeños copos que ya comenzaban a precipitarse delante de él. La luz de las farolas iluminaba todo haciendo que el reflejo de esta en el blanco impoluto del lugar resaltara con más fuerza, era casi como si el mundo entero estuviera intentando dibujarle un camino.

Cuando Otabek llegó finalmente al lugar, se detuvo un momento, sus dedos estirados descansaron sobre la madera de la puerta, como si estuvieran intentando tantear el terreno. Tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de decidirse por tocar.

No pasó mucho antes de que alguien le abriera. Era Nikolai, quien le saludaba con una sonrisa.

Otabek respondió el gesto de manera educada. Él no conocía personalmente a Nikolai, pero recordaba su rostro de las fotos que Yuri siempre le mostraba. Otabek dejó que su mente se preguntara vagamente si Nikolai le conocía a él por las fotos de Yuri también.

—Otabek—le saludó, haciéndose a un lado—Adelante.

—Gracias.

Otabek fue llevado hasta la pequeña sala del departamento, donde Nikolai le pidió que esperara un momento. Otabek había escuchado bastante sobre el nuevo hogar de Yuri, desde chácharas larguísimas y emocionadas hasta quejas de vecinos ruidosos y paredes demasiado delgadas. Pero hasta ese momento le había sido un poco difícil imaginar en qué clase de lugar podría vivir su amigo.

El lugar no era muy grande, aunque eso ayudaba a que el sentimiento de calidez y la sensación de acogida se mantuvieran presentes. Las paredes parecían casi desnudas, aunque en la pequeña mesa que decoraba el centro de la sala había un largo grupo de fotos: paisajes, fotos de su abuelo, una foto de su gata, y algo escondida, estaba, la foto de Hasetsu.

Esa foto siempre le hacía sonreír. Yuri la había conservado con particular cuidado, a pesar de que siempre solía quejarse mucho de esta y de todos los recuerdos que le traía.

Otabek pudo escuchar la voz de Nikolai viniendo desde un pasillo aledaño, diciéndole a Yuri que alguien había venido a buscarlo. Se puso de pie, intentando arreglar un poco su traje y usando una de sus manos para arrastrar cualquier rastro de cansancio que pudiera estar restregado en su rostro.

Cuando Yuri finalmente estuvo frente a él, Otabek no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estirara sus facciones, haciendo que casi quisiera reír ante la clara expresión atónita del otro muchacho.

—Yuri.

Le dijo, a modo de saludo.

_He venido por ti._

 

* * *

 

—Hábleme, señor Nikiforov—El terapeuta tenía una sonrisa tranquila, mientras le miraba sentado frente a él con una de sus manos jugueteando con una pluma casi imperceptiblemente y aferrando una libreta con la otra. Su agradable y conciliadora esencia de beta llenaba el ambiente, intentando crear una atmósfera agradable y segura. Invitante al diálogo—¿Cree que haya algo malo ocurriendo ahora?

Victor creía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

Regresar a Rusia se había sentido casi como una experiencia extra corpórea. La despedida de Chris como el prólogo de algo que aún no entendía, y el tiempo que había durado el vuelo como la cuenta regresiva de una bomba de tiempo.

El personal del aeropuerto le había dedicado un par de miradas que habían durado unos segundos más de lo necesario, quizá intentando reconocerlo. Probablemente más de uno allí lo hubiera hecho, pero ninguno había intentado hacer un escándalo al respecto.

Antes de regresar a su hogar, Victor había pasado a recoger a Makkachin al hogar de Yakov y Lilia. Victor había estado preparado para un efusivo y gigantesco perro listo para saltarle encima y llenarlo de lamidas y pequeños gemiditos de reproche por haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero no había estado listo para la increíblemente extraña expresión de alivio que había puesto Yakov al recibirlo.

Victor creía que tenía mucho que agradecerle.

—Usted no tiene una manada, ¿verdad? —Instó el otro hombre, ante el mutismo que Victor había estado regalándole hasta ese momento.

Eran preguntas muy directas, que buscaban respuestas iguales.

_‘Tengo a mi perro.’_

Es lo que le habría gustado responder antes.

Parecía una respuesta cínica y desinteresada, pero era verdad. Victor podía tener una relación muy estrecha de trabajo con Yakov, pero no era su cachorro. Podía ser muy cercano a sus propios compañeros de rink, pero ellos no eran sus hermanos. Y los lazos de manada que terminaban uniéndolos eran más producto del respeto y la costumbre que de esas fueras invisibles que solían unir a las familias, llevándoles a actuar sin que tuvieran que darle muchas vueltas a un asunto.

Victor no podía negar que era cierto que su caniche había sido su única familia durante mucho tiempo.

—No. No la tengo.

Él no había buscado una luego de la muerte de sus padres. Su propio padre no parecía demasiado cercano con el resto de miembros de su familia, y su madre nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mencionar quienes eran sus padres, o si tenía hermanos o hermanas. Victor creía que sus padres habían intentado construir una desde cero.

Quizá, si hubiera funcionado, Victor hubiera terminado teniendo muchos hermanos, luego sobrinos, y quién sabe qué más.

Era algo que Victor pensaba a veces, cuando era más joven. La idea de ser parte de una gran familia. Aunque, él sólo era una de las ramas desnudas en el gigantesco árbol que su mente se encargaba de construirle a los Nikiforov siempre. Sin nuevas nacientes. Sola, pero siempre rodeada de vida.

—Pero la tenía—contempló el otro hombre, mirándolo con una expresión que no dejaba nada explícito.

Victor asintió lentamente.

Yuuri y él.

Ellos y su pequeño mundo de dos.

—Sí, la tenía.

Dijo lentamente, mientras volvía a asentir, como si fuera bueno que finalmente lo reconociera.

Hablar de ellos en tiempo pasado era extraño. Victor lo había reconocido para sí mismo, lo había sentido, había dejado que la realización se hundiera en lo más profundo de su mente, matándolo un poco por dentro, pero quizá nunca lo había terminado de aceptar.

Había intentado recuperar algo que ni siquiera sabía si se podía recuperar, casi como si se removiera como un demente en un metafórico charco de lodo, hundiéndose más y más en sus desesperados intentos por escapar.

Quizá aceptar que lo suyo y lo de Yuuri había llegado a su fin era el primer paso que debía dar. Detenerse y ver bien a su alrededor. Notar dónde estaba y dejar de patalear, ponerse de pie e intentar arrastrar sus pies fuera. Uno a la vez.

El hombre frente a él parecía feliz.

Victor nunca había ido a un terapeuta, y no sabía si realmente sería de ayuda. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hablar con alguien así, pero quería intentar.

Quería hacerlo por él mismo.

—Siéntase libre de decir todo lo que quiera—le animó, mientras anotaba un par de cosas en la libreta. Victor aguantó las infantiles ganas que tenía de intentar levantar la vista y espiar qué podía ser lo que había escrito sobre él—¿Cómo es que el tratamiento funciona para usted? —dijo un ejemplo, en una de las cosas que Victor guardaba como más sentidas para él—Las rupturas de lazos no son fáciles. Me alegro de que esté buscando ayuda.

La pérdida de un lazo, Victor notó, no era sólo alterar el funcionamiento normal del cuerpo. Era cambiar tu vida entera, era casi arrancarte una parte de ti mismo. Una parte tan intensamente arraigada a ti, que parecía casi imposible poder vivir sin ella ya.

Victor quería recordar cómo era sentirse vivir completo nuevamente.

—Gracias—Dijo, de manera sincera—Creo que sí hay un par de cosas de las que podría hablar…

E, intentó pensar en qué podía decir. Dándole forma a los diferentes cuestionamientos que lo hubieran estado agobiando desde que todo aquello hubiera empezado.

Y, así, mientras charlaba con el terapeuta, su mente intentaba concentrarse en lo que podría estar esperando por él en casa esa noche. Pues, era posible que recibiera una nueva llamada de Yuuri.

* * *

 

Todo el mundo en la pista parecía haber notado el cambio de Yuuri.

Él podía darse cuenta por las miradas que más de uno le dedicaba cuando creía que no estaba atento. Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente discretos y considerados como para no decir nada de eso en voz alta. Ninguno le había mencionado el cambio en su actitud, en cómo se desenvolvía, en cómo era que parecía vivir. En todo.

Ni siquiera habían hablado sobre el escándalo de Victor.

Yuuri no sabía si era algo que Celestino les había pedido como un favor a todos los que usaran ese lugar para entrenar, o si era algo que simplemente nadie quería traer a colación.

No importaba. Yuuri no necesitaba pensar en Victor como una imagen para el mundo, o como el último rostro adornando las revistas, mucho menos en Victor; la estrella que dejaba el reflector.

Yuuri sólo quería pensar en Victor como el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea en las noches.

Cada día, después de regresar de la pista, Yuuri pasaría las primeras horas en la cocina. Phichit y él habían diseñado un simple horario donde siempre estaban turnándose para cocinar, haciendo su convivencia mucho más agradable y fácil. Ambos comerían en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, haciendo algún comentario amable sobre la sazón del otro o quejándose de que su compañero no tenía la suficiente imaginación como para cocinar algo además de los mismos tres platos todo el mes.

Luego esperarían un momento descansando en la sala, donde hablarían de su día viendo el noticiero.

A veces Yuuri llamaría a sus padres, a veces no. Algunas veces recibiría un mensaje de Yuuko, otras tantas no.

Todo aquel proceso parecía casi como un ritual de preparación para lo que venía luego.

Phichit le sonreiría como despedida, tomando a sus pequeñas mascotas para que se despidieran de Yuuri también, deseándole buena noche.

Yuuri se encerraría en su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama y tomando su celular con una de sus manos. Observaría el número en la pantalla y esperaría otro poco.

Habría ocasiones donde no sería capaz de marcar, y se pasaría el tiempo sólo contemplando el nombre y la foto de Victor que brillaban casi con una potencia enceguecedora en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

Empero, más veces que las que no, Yuuri llamaría; esperando escuchar la voz de Victor.

Y la respuesta que siempre obtendría sería su nombre.

_‘Yuuri’_

Susurrado con una calma y suavidad tal, que Yuuri era capaz de olvidar todo lo que ocurría con el resto del mundo por un momento. Era un tono tan mágico que le hacía recordar cómo se había sentido regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo y volver a sentir el apoyo de la intrincada maraña de conexiones que era su familia.

Como una invisible red de seguridad que había detenido su caída en el momento indicado.

Escuchar a Victor del otro lado de la línea era separarse por un momento de todo. Vivir en un espacio sonde sólo existían sus voces, y donde el tiempo era infinito.

* * *

 

Victor estaba acostumbrado a las ruedas de prensa, a las sesiones de fotos y a las constantes entrevistas rápidas que los reporteros querían hacerle ante de que empezara un evento. Victor era muy familiar con todo lo que implicara tener una vida pública de interés masivo.

Sin embargo, había perdido un poco la noción de cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que hubiera sido invitado en un programa de charlas en la televisión. El ambiente en el camerino siempre parecía demasiado conglomerado, con miles de personas caminando a su alrededor y más de un par de manos listas para hacer arreglos en su rostro.

Cuando una de las maquiladoras, una jovencita alfa que parecía apenas haber cumplido los veinticuatro, terminó; Victor no tuvo tiempo siquiera de agradecerle antes de que alguien ya lo estuviera empujando hacia el set.

Cuando las luces de los reflectores finalmente llegaron a sus ojos, Victor tuvo que detenerse un momento, pestañear un par de veces y evitar que su rostro hiciera una expresión de molestia.

El sonido del equipo preparando las cámaras y de una mujer susurrándole algo al presentador que estaba sentado junto a él se había convertido en algo tan quedo como el zumbido de un insecto, haciendo que Victor pudiera intentar concentrar su atención en las expresiones de las personas que ahora los rodeaban.

Los camarógrafos y tramoyistas tenían sendas expresiones de sorpresa, como si realmente no pudieran creer que lo estaban viendo en persona. El presentador, quien parecía ya haber terminado de recibir las indicaciones finales, pues ahora le dedicaba una mirada penetrante.

Victor no podía reconocer su esencia, aún si trataba de afinar su nariz. Probablemente era porque lo único que podía captar era una cantidad casi ridícula de colonia, emanando un aroma demasiado penetrante y casi meloso. Olía como un falso beta.

Victor sabía que más de una persona hacía eso, tratar de hacer sus esencias más llamativas con perfumes y colonias. Omegas intentando oler más dulce para conquistar a alguien, alfas intentando suavizar sus esencias antes de una entrevista de trabajo, betas de bajo nivel intentando incrementar su atractivo esparciendo un poco del dulzón aroma omega antes de una noche bailando en algún club. Pero era la primera vez que Victor olía a alguien que intentara imitar la esencia de un beta.

Quizá era una manera no verbal de demostrar que el programa y el ambiente en general era un lugar abierto al diálogo, una manera de intentar eliminar cualquier clase de sensación de peligro o amenaza.

Era un gesto muy amable, pensó Victor. Así que cuando el conductor finalmente le regaló una sonrisa que bien podía tener escrito _bienvenido_ en todos los dientes, Victor se encontró más que contento de devolverla.

—Bienvenidos, y buenas noches.

El presentador saludó al tiempo que uno de los camarógrafos le hacía una señal. Dio un par de cordiales saludos de rutina, y repasó brevemente todos los temas que se tocarían esa noche, para finalmente girarse nuevamente hacia él y decir con tono solemne.

—Una entrevista con la estrella mundial de patinaje Victor Nikiforov.

Victor sabía que había un millón de cosas que querían preguntarle, mil temas de los que podrían hablar y un millón de preguntas que él podría responder. Empero, ese no era el momento para cosas así. En ese punto, que Victor diera declaraciones, parecía únicamente una cortesía. Todas las personas importantes ya habían tenido larguísimas charlas con él, todo el papeleo y los trámites ya habían sido hechos y oficializados, y casi todas las disculpas ya habían sido ofrecidas.

Aquello no era más que una simple formalidad.

—Ya no más.

Dijo Victor, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa y regalándole su mejor expresión de portada a las cámaras.

El presentador no dudó en colocar una cara de pena, mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido de decepción.

Victor sólo le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—Ahora vine a hablar de mi carrera—Dijo, decidiendo que tenía que tomar el control de la entrevista si quería que todo terminara funcionando—Siento que la gente que me ha seguido durante todos estos años se merece una explicación.

La mejor explicación que Victor pudiera darles.

—Ha habido muchos rumores dando vueltas—dijo el presentador, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante, mientras revisaba un grupo de hojas que había terminado abandonada en una parte del escritorio—desde el incidente del mundial…

—Oh, sí—interrumpió Victor. Decidiendo que, si hablarían de aquel campo minado de emociones, al menos él debía ser quien llevara la batuta—Es algo que- estoy solucionando.

Victor no había vuelto a poner un pie sobre la pista, y tampoco había vuelto a pisar el rink. Pero sí había ido a casa de Yakov, había visto a Mila y también había hablado con Georgi. Aunque no con Yuri.

—Pero el día de hoy vine aquí a decir otra cosa—Victor unió sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos, en una clara posición que no iba a aceptar negativas o golpes en contra—Miles de teorías han salido, especulando sobre qué es lo que haré ahora. Tratar de desmentir todas o dar demasiadas explicaciones no sirve. Realmente tampoco creo que sea necesario—Tomó un respiro—Así que decidió que la mejor solución era simplemente ser honesto.

Victor pudo sentir cómo la vista de todos parecía fija sobre su persona. No únicamente la del presentador y la de los trabajadores del lugar, sino también los miles de pares de ojos que podían verlo a través de la cámara. Perforando, como cuchillas.

Por un pequeño momento se preguntó si Yuuri lo estaría viendo en ese momento en alguno de los servicios de streaming que parecían abundar por toda la red, si lo vería luego como una nota de medio minuto en algún noticiero o si lo leería como un titular en alguna red social.

Quizá Yuuri ni siquiera quisiera verlo, pues la siguiente declaración Yuuri ya la sabía.

—Y la única verdad es, que ya he terminado—declaró, sonriendo aún más ampliamente—La anterior fue mi última temporada.

* * *

 

—Esa entrevista salió bien.

Victor se acomodó mejor en el sofá, mientras maniobraba el teléfono y acomodaba mejor a Makkachin, quien claramente se sentía algo abandonado después de tanto tiempo separados. Chris sonaba contento desde el otro lado del teléfono. Mucho más de lo que había parecido antes.

Victor asintió, aún si él no podría verle. Su repentina llamada lo había tomado un poco desprevenido. Ya que, aunque estaba seguro de que la noticia estaría esparcida casi mundialmente para ese momento, creía que tardaría un poco más en crear eco.

Aunque Chris siempre había sido bastante hábil para saber exactamente qué era lo que Victor estaba haciendo con su vida.

—Lo sé—admitió, incapaz de poder quejarse realmente por el curso que habían tomado las cosas.

Chris le respondió algo que no terminó de escuchar bien, el sonido de su voz estaba siendo opacado por el sonido de muchas cosas pesadas moviéndose en el fondo.

—¿Todo bien?

Preguntó, elevando una ceja y acariciando a Makkachin tras la oreja.

—Sí, sí—respondió Chris, en el mismo momento que el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado resonó como eco de fondo—Sólo que Francis está haciendo un montón de cambios aquí.

Una risa ahogada le llegó a Victor, haciendo que él imitara el sonido.

— El bebé debe ser del tamaño de un chícharo ahora, pero él cree que ya necesita un cuarto.

Se quejó Chris. Victor se mantuvo silente un momento, antes de suspirar en el auricular.

—Es un poco más grande que eso—susurró, fijando su mirada en ningún punto en particular.

— ¿Victor?

—Tienes casi el mismo tiempo que tenía Yuuri cuando nos enteramos—Respondió, dejando que su mano abandonara su lugar junto a Makkachin—El bebé era más grande que un chícharo.

 _Tan sólo un poquito más grande_ , pensó Victor, mientras fingía imitar la pequeña manchita que recordaba haber visto con sus dedos. El pequeño espacio entre su índice y el pulgar parecía completamente diminuto. Empero, para Victor, era casi como un mundo.

—Victor…

Él aún tenía las ecografías guardadas en un cajón en su escritorio. Ecografías, pruebas, exámenes de sangre, incluso frascos con medicina que Yuuri no había llegado a tomar. Todas estas guardadas muy separadas de todo lo demás, descansando sin ser molestadas. Guardadas junto a sus anillos.

Una pequeña cápsula de tiempo con sus recuerdos. Todo lo que él y Yuuri habían sido y, todo lo que hubieran podido ser.

—Debes cuidarlo mucho, Chris.

Dijo, antes de que una sonrisa se le escapara, rasgando las comisuras de sus labios. Dejando que la nostalgia se expandiera por él, y recibiéndola con amarga aceptación.

Victor había intentado recuperar a Yuuri aferrándose a lo único que creía que le quedaba. Intentando hacer lo único que había estado a su alcance. Pero, al final, Yuuri había regresado a él por voluntad propia.

Quizá lo que ellos tenían ya no eran sólo ruinas y escombros. Quizá, podían intentar buscar entre los remanentes que quedaban después del desastre y crear algo nuevo.

—Claro.

Victor no podía verle, pero sabía que Chris también estaba sonriendo.

—Y, sabes—le comentó, acomodándose nuevamente—He estado pensando… en qué haré ahora.

— ¿Además de ofrecerte como coreógrafo?

Él asintió, dejando que su mirada viajara lenta y sinuosa, deteniéndose en el viejo tocadiscos que aún adornaba su hogar. Recordando las tardes donde la música era su única compañera, recordando sus fútiles intentos de cachorro por intentar tocar el piano, intentando quitar el polvo a los libros llenos de conocimiento en los estantes de su memoria.

—Sí…

* * *

 

—Eso salió bien.

La voz de Yuuri era sincera, aunque probablemente Victor podría detectar el ligero tono de inseguridad que cubría sus palabras.

Y no era que Yuuri no creyera en lo que decía. En la escalada de éxito y desastre, la entrevista de Victor había tenido casi todas las de terminar en el fondo de la escala. Yuuri creía que, con suerte, el hecho simplemente estuviera flotando en un número medio entre el escándalo y algo más.

Yuuri tenía casi como regla personal el no mencionar nada que estuviera relacionado con la carrera de Victor mientras sostenían sus conversaciones nocturnas. Estaba interesado, después de todo, únicamente en saber que ocurría con Victor.

Pero era algo que no podía seguir aplazando o ignorando. El hielo y todo lo relacionado a este había jugado un papel titánico en la vida de Victor hasta ese momento. No era algo que desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Mentiría si dijera que esa decisión no terminaba de sentarle mal. Era casi como perder una parte de su vida, una manera demasiado repentina y violenta de cerrar una etapa.

Pero él no podía forzar a Victor a nada. No podía realmente opinar sobre el curso que Victor le quisiera dar a esta.

Era mucho con que le permitiera saber a través de su propia boca, era una manera especial de ser un espectador.

—Gracias—Le dijo Victor, sonando cansado, pero contento.

Como si estuviera en paz.

Yuuri sonrió, Victor ahogó un suspiro.

Sabía que era un tema complicado, y si Victor quería dejar la línea de conversación zanjada allí, Yuuri no se lo podría reprochar. Siendo sincero, muchas veces creía que ni siquiera sería necesario que Victor tuviera que hablarle de algo durante las noches para que se sintiera mejor.

Si pudiera, le bastaría sólo con escuchar su respiración todo el tiempo. Saber que estaba allí.

—Puedo imaginar que cosas dirán de mí ahora.

Aunque el tono de Victor era casi juguetón, como si intentara iniciar una broma, Yuuri sintió que algo picaba con fuerza contra su estómago.

Yuuri era familiar con las redes sociales. Con los malos comentarios que estas podían traer, al menos.

No eran una vista que quisiera para los ojos de Victor.

—No lo hagas—Pidió. No era necesario que Victor los leyera, los buscara, o que incluso los imaginara. Sólo eran palabras vacías. —No tienes que preocuparte por lo que diga el resto del mundo.

Porque Victor ya no les debía nada.

—Sólo concéntrate en mí.

Una pequeña risa abandonó la línea, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sonrojo adornar su rostro. Recordando con algo de vergüenza la nostalgia que le traía esa línea.

—Siempre.

Respondió Victor, haciendo que el calor en su rostro sólo se coloreara más y su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

—A-ahora—intentó aclarar su voz—Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día.

* * *

 

Los dedos de Victor viajaron por sobre las teclas. Presionando con maestría y delicadeza, dejando escapar una y luego dos notas.

Repitiendo la secuencia una vez tras otra. Tocando escalas como cuando era un niño y tenía que practicar para recordar que nota era cual.

_Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si-Do’._

Cambiando sólo cuando sintiera que sus dedos finalmente podían correr con libertad, intentando esta vez con una sucesión y logando un acorde.

_Do-Mi-Sol-Do’._

Victor podría reírse allí mismo. Los arpegios nunca habían parecido tan divertidos.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, debería admitir que le hubiera gustado comprar un piano de cola. Como esos gigantescos y brillantes pianos pulidos que veía a veces en la televisión cuando era un niño, pero hasta él sabía que era bastante imposible que lograra meter semejante instrumento a un apartamento así de fácil. Un teclado electrónico era lo más cercano que había podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo, suficiente para que empezara a desempolvar lo que había tratado de aprender alguna vez siendo cachorro.

Así era como casi se había vuelto un ritual que durante las noches Makkachin buscara el calor de su amo, acurrucándose a un lado de sus pies mientras Victor intentaba recordar cómo era tocar a base de escalas y arpegios.

Aquel teclado ya tenía dos semanas en la casa de Victor cuando su terapeuta se enteró de que lo había comprado.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar, Señor Nikiforov?

Le había preguntado, pues de seguro Victor tenía una expresión diferente en el rostro aquel día. Sus sesiones normalmente pasaban entre recapitulaciones de los estados de ánimo de Victor, su día a día y si había ocurrido algo que lo alterara. Si había extrañado algo particularmente o si había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo fuera de lo común.

Victor nunca parecía realmente dado a responder las preguntas, pero lo hacía de todas maneras.

—No realmente—había dicho Victor en un inicio—Pero creo que me siento un poco más cómodo aquí ahora.

Su interlocutor parpadeó un momento, e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza; como si le invitara a elaborar.

Victor se atrevió a sonreír un poco más, sin mostrar los dientes.

—Es como si estuviera encontrando un nuevo orden a todo.

Aquello hizo que el hombre le regalara una nueva sonrisa.

Victor a veces creía que eso era lo único que tenía para él.

Rio con un tono que destilaba sólo un poco de amargura.

—Lamento sí parece que sólo lo use como si necesitara afirmar qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Oh—Bufó su terapeuta, negando con una de sus manos, siendo la primera vez que Victor le viera hacer una expresión además de sus continuas sonrisas—No piense así, Señor Nikiforov. Está bien—afirmó con seguridad, antes de tomar nuevamente su libreta con una seguridad que a Victor le daba confianza, pues le recordaba mucho a cómo él lucía antes—Todos queremos un poco de validación a veces.

Victor sabía que era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Empero, eso no evitó que soltara la risa más larga que hubiera tenido frente a alguna persona en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento—Se apresuró a disculparse, cubriendo su boca y negando con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración—-Es que eso suena como algo que yo le hubiera dicho a Yuuri.

La mente de Victor viajó al piano en ese momento, donde sus dedos tocaban notas seguidas, formando algo que sonaba como una melodía.

—Su ex esposo.

Sostuvo el hombre.

Aquello no sonaba bien. Yuuri era mucho más que su ex esposo. Y, aquella palabra, nunca sería suficiente para describirlo.

Sin embargo, Victor se encontró asintiendo.

—Sí—le dijo—Yuuri.

El terapeuta pareció dudoso un segundo. O quizá, sólo era la imaginación de Victor, que parecía siempre dispararse cuando el nombre de Yuuri entraba en la ecuación.

— ¿Está bien si hablamos de él también? —Era una pregunta, aunque parecía que había una orden escondida entre esas palabras.

—Claro.

Afirmó Victor. Él siempre estaba gustoso de hablar de lo que amaba.

* * *

 

Yuuri y Phichit comenzaron con sus estiramientos como lo hacían todas las mañanas. Ya habían pasado tres meses. Tres meses de entrenamiento continuo, de visitas al médico llenas de consejos y cambios de dosis para ayudarle a controlar sus hormonas nuevamente, y tres meses de larguísimas llamadas por teléfono.

—Haz mejorado mucho, Yuuri.

Le dijo Phichit, mientras él abría la pequeña portezuela del rink y el aire frío del hielo les daba directamente contra las piernas.

—¿Uh?

Preguntó él, girando ligeramente el rostro y enarcando una ceja en clara señal de confusión. Phichit pareció encontrar su reacción particularmente divertida, pues su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y era difícil de ignorar.

—Quiero decir—Empezó, escabulléndose por un lado de Yuuri y entrando al hielo antes que él, dando un par de deslizamientos a un lado y tomando un poco de distancia—Una cosa es verte en la pista. Pero verte practicar también es todo un espectáculo. Me alegro de poder volver a verlo.

Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo incandescente.

—No soy tan bueno.

Yuuri aún sentía que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose de todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de la pista y de todo el estrés al que había estado sometido. Volver al hielo era reconfortante, pero había ocasiones en las cuales Yuuri aún podía sentir que algo no terminaba de encajar totalmente. Y, en momento así, era cuando agradecía que Celestino le dejara quedarse horas extras hasta que sintiera que su preocupación podía quedarse un poco más como un recordatorio en alguna parte de su mente y no como un fantasma que lo terminaría atormentando en su día a día.

—No es sólo eso.

Aseguró Phichit, acercándose hacia le borde de la pista nuevamente y estirando una de sus manos, como si estuviera ofreciéndole ayuda a Yuuri para entrar. Yuuri no era un principiante, y había perdido la cuenta de hacía cuántos años atrás había dejado de necesitar ayuda para entrar a la pista. Pero eso no evitó que aceptara la mano de su amigo, tomándola y dejando que él los deslizara hacia el centro del rink.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestionó mientras aún les sentía avanzar por el hielo. La sonrisa de Phichit no se había mermado en lo más mínimo.

—Es algo que está en todo tu rostro, Yuuri—Le informó, sonando bastante críptico, aunque probablemente esa no fuera su intención.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que ni siquiera podía culparlo de decir cosas extrañas. Él creía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Sus tristezas espontaneas ya no eran tan comunes, y aunque parecían estar presentes siempre, esperándolo como una sombra lista para abalanzársele encima; Yuuri ahora creía que podía ver la luz del día siguiente filtrándose por entre los pequeños hoyos que de sus inexistentes cuerpos.

Quizá no era algo que cualquiera hubiera notado de manera inmediata, o incluso algo que muchos hubieran considerado importante. Pero para Yuuri, era casi como ver todo con una nueva luz.

Era quizá, darle un nuevo sentido al mundo que era suyo ahora.

—Y—preguntó Phichit de nueva cuenta, soltando sus manos finalmente y alejándose un poco, listo para comenzar las vueltas de calentamiento—¿Ya tienes un tema para esta temporada?

Yuuri le vio un momento, con sus movimientos gráciles y tomando impulso. No tardó en unírsele, antes de que Celestino comenzara a guiarlos por los regímenes que había preparado para cada uno de ellos.

Un cosquilleo muy familiar se expandió por la base de su estómago, y una casi tímida sonrisa intentó escapar por sus labios. Yuuri la detuvo, mordiéndoselos.

—Creo que sí.

* * *

 

El teléfono de Victor sonó de nueva cuenta, ya no era una sorpresa que el rostro de Yakov fuera el que lo saludara cada vez que eso pasaba. Si Victor intentaba hacer cálculos mentales, había recibido más llamadas de ese hombre en esos últimos meses que en la última década.

Tanta preocupación hacía que Victor sintiera algo que le provocaba querer reír como un niño pequeño. Muchos dirían que era encantador, Yakov probablemente sólo terminaría bufando y rodando los ojos.

Pero, si él debía ser sincero, sólo había una manera de describir aquel comportamiento. Era un gesto lindo.

Victor no le hizo esperar para contestar.

—Hola, Yakov—Saludó, mientras caminaba desde la cocina hacia la sala—Estoy bien—respondió casi de manera automática. Ya que esa siempre solía ser la primera pregunta que le soltara a Victor cuando tuvieran que hablar.

Yakov murmuró un par de cosas que sonaron muy parecidas a ‘ _Chiquillo sabelotodo’_ que casi lograron que Victor se riera sin pena allí mismo. No lo hizo, Yakov probablemente le habría cortado si lo hubiera hecho.

—Espero que te estés alimentando como una persona, Vitya.

Victor fingió una expresión de incredulidad, con la mejor expresión teatral que tenía, aún si Yakov no podía verle.

—Claro que estoy comiendo apropiadamente—refunfuñó con un falso retintín—He estado aprendiendo a hacer más recetas caceras—admitió con un pequeño deje de orgullo destilando de sus palabras—No es tan difícil como lo ponen, ¡En serio!

Terminó coronando con una risa limpia y clara, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá más amplio del salón. Junto a este su portátil estaba encendida, Makkachin dormía plácidamente en el suelo; ajeno al ruido que pudiera hacer el mundo.

—Si tú lo dices…

Victor era capaz de reconocer el tono incrédulo de Yakov a mil kilómetros a distancia. Una parte suya habría querido poder ver su rostro en persona, sólo para deleitarse con la manera tan graciosa que tenía su ceño de fruncirse cuando parecía estar particularmente dubitativo de cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Victor.

Tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos con gracia mientras se acomodaba mejor en el mueble, girando su cuerpo para observar de mejor manera la pantalla de la computadora y darle una leída rápida a todos los titulares que parecían decorar las páginas deportivas. Si sus cálculos no eran errados, en un mes y unas cuantas semanas sería la clasificatoria del torneo de Chigoku, Shikoku y Kyushu, donde Yuuri haría su primera participación.

El evento donde Victor había hecho su primera aparición como un entrenador real.

Era hasta casi gracioso.

— ¿Y has pensado ya en alguna de tus propuestas? —Preguntó entonces Yakov, cambiando un poco su tono por uno más sobrio y serio.

Victor siguió repasando las noticias.

—No he preparado una coreografía para nadie aún—admitió—Pero hay varios interesados—Victor, y posiblemente Yakov aún más, había estado algo preocupado ante la posibilidad de que la gente estuviera reticente a trabajar con él luego del último escándalo en el que había estado involucrado. A nadie le gustaba un alfa descontrolado y violento, aún si era alguien como Victor—He visto a un par de Juniors que realmente lucen prometedores—Victor agradecía que las cosas no hubieran sido así.

Eran sólo programas para exhibiciones, intrincadas y divertidas coreografías que Victor solía pensar mientras pasaba su tiempo con las teclas y las notas.

El mundo no estaba listo para él como entrenador de tiempo completo aún. Y, la verdad era, que Victor tampoco lo estaba.

—Eso está bien—le animó Yakov, sonando genuinamente aliviado—¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu proyecto?

Victor parpadeó. Pues era la primera vez que Yakov preguntaba seriamente y no simplemente para regañarlo.

—Mi proyecto—Repitió Victor—Ese también está bien—Confesó antes de reír. No estaba mintiendo. Pero había cosas que aún no quería revelar—Me estoy esforzando.

Yakov se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos.

—Vitya—le llamó—¿Estás bien?

Finalizó.

Esa pregunta solía ser un rompe hielo. Una formalidad de inicio de conversación. Nunca un tópico real.

Victor se preguntó: ¿Realmente estaba bien?

No estaba seguro. Empero, creía que ya estaba llegando allí.

—Lo estaré.

Y esta vez, parecía verdad.

Yakov y él intercambiaron una escueta despedida, y antes de que terminara de cortar la llamada, la página de su computadora ya se había actualizado.

Ni siquiera había sido necesario que buscara el nombre de Yuuri para que apareciera. Pues, entre la actualizaciones, grande y justo en el medio, allí estaba.

Los _kanji_ de su cartel que se podían ver en la fotografía estaban escritos con una pulcra caligrafía, y el profundo negro de la tinta contrastaba de manera muy elegante con el pulcro blanco del fondo del cartel.

Victor sólo tuvo que dar una rápida mirada al artículo para saber exactamente cuál era el nuevo tema de Yuuri.

Era hermoso.

Casi tanto como el amor.

* * *

 

Las cámaras soltaban sus luces una tras otra, casi como una ráfaga apabullante. Sin sus gafas, era un poco difícil de ver más allá del inclemente brillo, pero Yuuri no estaba nervioso.

La última vez que había estado parado allí, su estómago había sido una maraña infinita de nudos, sus palmas habían estado sudorosas y su mente tan perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos que casi no había escuchado al presentador pedirle que expusiera su tema de la temporada.

Ahora, Yuuri estaba seguro. De una manera casi increíble. Pero lo estaba.

A su diestra, el periodista Moroka parecía más que contento. Aquel hombre siempre había sido más efusivo de lo que uno esperaría de un beta. Como si de verdad estuviera feliz por todo lo que ocurriera en la vida de Yuuri.

Era un poco triste, pensar cómo era que otros; tanto Moroka, Phichit, Victor, parecían más involucrados en su propia existencia que él. Como si el resto del mundo pudiera encontrar su simple persona como algo excitante y emocionante, pero Yuuri sólo pudiera ver un patético color sepia que se perdía en un mar de otros como él.

Pero ya no más.

Yuuri había decidido que tomaría las riendas de su vida.

—Su tema, competidor Katsuki.

Dijo Moroka, mirándole y haciendo un además con la mano, señalando hacia adelante.

Yuuri dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, antes de girar su cartel.

—El mañana.

El futuro y todo lo que este podía traerle ese último año. Todo lo que podía tomar aún de su carrera y de su vida.

Todo lo que podría construir después de esta.

Todo lo que aún le esperaba, y todo lo que estaba allí para que él intentara tomarlo.

Yuuri había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida.

Así que sólo quedaba vivir, e ir hacia el mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: ¿Se notó un poco el cambio en el enfoque de la historia? Espero que no moleste mucho. Hasta hace poco era el mundo, Vicor y Yuuri. Ahora, parte de esta historia sólo debe ser de ellos.  
> El capítulo que sigue es uno paralelo a este. Que, espero, salga un poco mejor que el actual.  
> Nota extra: Estuve batallando varias horas intentando subir esto. Mi país está sufriendo de muchísimas lluvias entre otras cosas y no ayuda con la conexión a internet. Así que entre esto y enviar mi trabajo de investigación al doctor a tiempo siento que me volveré loca. El día de mañana (Hoy, bueno) tengo una pequeña actividad para recaudar víveres y donaciones, justamente por ese problema. Después, somos encargados de una campaña de donación de sangre. ¿Escuchan eso? Soy yo, gritando.  
> Deséenme suerte, y que Massiel no se muera de sueño en media campaña.  
> Siguiente: Mi amigo


	13. Mi amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: Como dije antes, este pequeño capítulo es paralelo al anterior. Un poco necesario para dejar el terreno un poco más definido para los otros participantes de la historia. Y, para mostrar un poco más de cómo son las dinámicas de las diferentes castas.  
> Algo un poco corto, pues mi semana de parciales es esta y la que viene.

Cuando Yuri era un cachorro, nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Cuando su madre aún vivía parecía que no había mucha gente que estuviera dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella, mucho menos dejar que sus hijos jugaran con Yuri. Cuando ella falleció, y sólo le quedó su abuelo, aquello tampoco era una opción. Las pocas personas que solían visitar a Nikolai pintaban canas ya.

En la escuela, tampoco había corrido con una suerte diferente, mucho más concentrado en sus tiempos de práctica y en lo mucho que deseaba terminar las horas en un pupitre para poder volver al hielo.

Haciendo un recuento de su infancia, Yuri nunca había tenido amigos.  Pero tampoco era como si los quisiera, sólo que a veces, solía que pensar que podría ser divertido. Quizá.

Las ocasiones donde podía pasar más tiempo rodeado de niños de su edad era durante los campamentos de entrenamiento. Aunque allí lo más cercano a una distracción era el escuchar a grupos de niños hablar mientras hacía sus estiramientos después de la práctica. No tenía mucho tiempo para otras cosas.

Su primer campamento de entrenamiento lejos de casa fue uno dirigido por Yakov, la división entre juniors y seniors era mucho más clara en semejantes lugares, llenos de personal y cachorros de diferentes nacionalidades. Las filas en la barra de ballet eran larguísimas, con sendos cuerpos intentando moverse al son de las instrucciones del maestro.

Unos mucho más duchos con el arte del baile que otros.

Uno podía haber creído que, en semejante conglomeración, Yuri quizá hubiera logrado encontrar alguien con quien conectar, pero la verdad era que no.

Tampoco era algo tan malo. El trabajo era casi titánico durante el día, y Yuri prefería usar sus horas libres para descansar sus adoloridos músculos. O, quizá, intentar llamar a su abuelo.

Él siempre tenía un tono amigable y cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a preguntarle cómo había estado su día. Yuri amaba que su abuelo lo viera en la pista, pero los kilómetros de distancia desde Moscú hasta San Petersburgo no iban a poder permitir eso.

Yuri siempre frunciría la nariz de manera casi cómica, agradeciendo que su abuelo no pudiera ver su expresión del otro lado de la línea, antes de soltar una respuesta genérica o, un mucho más común, _‘nada’._

Y, alguna que otra vez, su abuelo le confesaría con una voz que no dejaba asilo para la tristeza, que lo extrañaba. Quizá era su manera de darle campo abierto a Yuri, pues él nunca lo habría admitido primero de otra manera.

_‘Y yo a ti, abuelo’_

Yuri extrañaba la pequeña rutina que tenía en su hogar, extrañaba ver a su abuelo en las bancas y extrañaba clavar un salto en el ángulo correcto para poder ver con facilidad la sonrisa del hombre cada vez que lo hacía.

Yuri extrañaba muchas cosas. Pero, aprendió, que era mucho más difícil extrañar algo cuando uno se mataba trabajando.

Cuando su carrera como junior comenzó a llamar la atención de los ojos del mundo, todo dio un giro para mejor. Cierto era que tenía que viajar más, pero siempre se mantenía en contacto con su abuelo. Su cuerpo que había sido sometido a un inclemente entrenamiento espartano antes, parecía considerar los entrenamientos diarios de rutina bastante más sobre llevables que en un principio; comenzando a encontrarlos algo tediosos y molestos. Prefiriendo dedicar un poco de ese tiempo a relajarse.

Practicar ahora parecía más una formalidad, pues su talento natural comenzaba a salir a flote a raudales, y era algo imposible de negar. Yuri se hizo de un gran nombre entre las líneas de los juniors rápidamente, muchos incluso afirmando que no tenía ya ningún rival allí.

Aquello se convirtió en una especie de línea invisible que delimitaba su casi nula pertenencia al grupo. Aún si había un par de personas que hablaban con él, Yuri nunca sintió particularmente que fuera parte del grupo. No como lo eran los demás muchachos o muchachas. Pues, aún si Yuri parecía no saber exactamente cómo explicarlo, el grupo de juniors siempre había parecido estar estructurado de una manera casi muda. Donde todo el mundo sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarse y hacia dónde debía ir.

Yuri entendía el concepto de una manada de trabajo. Los equipos de atletas profesionales eran un claro ejemplo. Suponía que los patinadores senior que estaban estrictamente bajo el cuidado único de Yakov también se comportarían así.

Empero, eso no significaba que le gustara.

Un intento de manada con un montón de cachorros sin presentarse no era exactamente lo que Yuri tenía en mente cuando pensaba en una.

Su pequeño grupo etario pasó por la misma dinámica durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que, cuando Yuri tenía doce años, ocurrió. Uno de los muchachitos más populares del lugar faltó a una de las prácticas, retornando a su ciclo normal de entrenamiento dos días después. Yakov normalmente era un dolor de cabeza con esas cosas, lanzando miradas cortantes y sermones larguísimos a cualquiera que osara tan siquiera llegar tarde. Empero, aquella oportunidad pareció dejarlo pasar por alto. Actuando como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yuri no había entendido aquel comportamiento. Al menos no hasta que el susodicho hubiera pasado deslizándose cerca de él y su nariz, aún con el olfato desarrollándose, lo hubiera captado.

Ese aroma tan dulce del cual le habían hecho leer en las clases de salud de la escuela.

Yuri no había olfateado a un omega así de cerca en muchísimo tiempo. Sus maestros en la escuela solían ser alfa o betas, y su abuelo también era un alfa. Lo más cercano que había estado a una, había sido en los brazos de su madre, y aquello había pasado hacía tanto que Yuri creía que había olvidado el aroma.

No pudo evitar llevar el dorso de su mano hasta sus fosas nasales, frotando con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. El olor dulzón le provocaba un cómico cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago, haciendo que deseara llevar tapones de lo alienígena que parecía sentirse la nueva esencia en el mar casi hetero de cachorros sin una. No era particularmente desagradable, pero tampoco era que Yuri estuviera particularmente a gusto con el cambio.

La segunda vez que ocurrió, fue sólo un par de semanas después. Era una muchachita que no era entrenada directamente por Yakov, ya que era una bailarina de hielo y no una patinadora. Ella no les dio ninguna clase de advertencia ausentándose o algo por el estilo. Yuri no llevaba particular interés en personas que no compartieran su disciplina, pero el grupo de bailarines siempre estaba completo hasta ese día. Pero, a diferencia del primer muchacho, ella no llegó al rink con un nuevo aroma envolvente y casi empalagoso. Ella olía mucho más fuerte. No era desagradable, para nada. Yuri encontró que era mucho menos chocante que el olor de un omega.

Quizá se debía a que él sí estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de alfas.

No hubiera sido un evento particularmente saltante, de no ser porque en medio de la práctica, un pequeño gritito llenó el lugar. Lo suficientemente agudo como para sobresaltar por el cortar de las cuchillas. Era la nueva niña alfa, quien se había detenido en su lugar y tenía ambas manos cubriendo sus labios, mientras el resto de personas allí le miraban entre sorprendidos y algo asustados. Su entrenadora la llamó con presteza desde un lado del cercado, la niña aún con un semblante confundido había patinado hasta allí sin cambiar la posición de sus manos. La mujer le había susurrado un par de cosas al oído, y tras facilitarle los protectores para los patines la niña había desaparecido corriendo en dirección al baño, sólo para regresar varios minutos después luciendo más tranquila, aunque con un ligero color rosado en las mejillas, que sólo era notorio por lo claro de su piel.

Había entrado al hielo nuevamente, al tiempo que parecía intentar masticar el aire, haciendo movimientos cómicos con su boca. Yuri fue capaz de escuchar a Mila, una patinadora de la división femenina que pasaba por su último año como junior, reír con un poco de gracia y decir que ella recordaba bien esa sensación.

Y, siguiendo ese patrón, su pequeño grupo que siempre había sido una mezcla de olores suaves, como una muestra del mundo atenuado, se había convertido en una convergencia de esencias marcadas. Alfas, betas, omegas. Esencias de adultos.

Ese año demostró ser uno de cambios gigantescos en la vida de Yuri. Sus compañeros ya no eran solo cachorros, él había obtenido medallas de oro en sus tres clasificatorias y en el Grand Prix Junior. Y, al finalizar la temporada, se había presentado como un alfa.

Ocurrió de noche. Él había regresado a Moscú con su abuelo, listo para darse un par de semanas de merecido descanso donde las horas nocturnas eran dedicadas únicamente al sueño. Si bien su horario durante la temporada le exigía programar sus horas de descanso con precisión, cuando estaba de vacaciones, solía ocupar parte de estas simplemente para vaguear y revisar sus redes sociales hasta que el sueño se lo llevara. O jugar con su gata, o pensar en qué clase de nueva ropa podría comprar ahora que su cuerpo había crecido un poco más.

Pero aquel día no había encontrado energía para hacer ninguna de esas actividades. Desde la mañana había sentido una constante molestia que lo había acompañado durante todo el transcurso del día. Haciendo que se frustrara con mucha más facilidad, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo le pedía algo de descanso porque había decidido despertar con el sentimiento de haber corrido una maratón. Lo cual sólo había empeorado entrada la noche, pues había sentido que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse, como si una fiebre intentara traerlo abajo.

Yuri odiaba los resfriados. Así que había decidido acostarse y dejar que una buena noche de descanso aplacara lo que sea que aquel virus estuviera intentando hacer con su cuerpo. Pero el ardor no había hecho más que aumentar, y Yuri se encontró a sí mismo girando de un lado a otro en su cama, intentando encontrar confort- hasta que ocurrió. La quemazón desapareció, para que su boca comenzara a llenarse de un sabor nuevo. Amargo y penetrante. Haciendo que esta se llenara tan rápido que la sorpresa lo llevó a sentarse de golpe y correr al baño, queriendo escupir lo que sea que estuviera allí.

Era saliva.

Mucha saliva.

Su pequeña desesperación inicial desapareció rápidamente, pues en su nueva posición inclinado hacia el interior del lavabo esta podía caer libremente. Sabía extraño, pero no dolía ni lo ahogaba.

Cuando sintió que su boca había regresado a la normalidad, abrió la pila y dejó que al agua corriera libre, llevándose los restos de la pegajosa sustancia. Tomó un poco en su mano y se la llevó hasta la boca, enjuagando los rezagos que hubieran podido quedar allí.

Cuando finalmente pudo cerrar la corriente de agua, Yuri elevó su mirada hasta el pequeño espejo que estaba empotrado sobre el lavabo. Sus ojos fijos en sus facciones.

Inhaló profundamente.

Ya no olía como un cachorro.

Yuri sabía sobre las presentaciones. Claro, todo el mundo pasaba por ellas en algún punto de su vida, algunos de maneras más dramáticas que otros dependiendo de su casta. Los omega tendrían fiebres altas, quemazón y comezón en el cuello -donde su glándula estaba-, algunos decían que también podían sufrir de dolores abdominales muy parecido a un cólico, antes de que sus olfatos parecieran abrirse haciendo que el todo oliera mil veces más fuerte. Un pequeño preludio que no tardaría en derivar en su primer celo. Los alfas compartían un par de esas pequeñas molestias, el calor molesto de lo que parecía bochorno, molestias musculares y una sensación de desesperación hasta que sus glándulas salivales extra comenzaran con la primera producción de saliva alfa de su vida. Ellos no tenían nada parecido a un celo, aunque las primeras semanas seguidas a la presentación solían traer consigo repentinas producciones de saliva involuntaria. Finalmente, los beta, simplemente experimentarían un cambio en su aroma y en su sentido del olfato, nada muy ostentoso ni molesto. Pero, aun así, todos eran puertas que abrían una nueva visión del mundo en el que vivían y cuál era su relación con este.

Yuri abrió y cerró su mandíbula. Una vez, y luego un par más; casi como si intentara tantear si más de aquella amarga sustancia saldría en algún momento.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no ocurriría de nuevo, al menos no esa noche, llevó una de sus manos hasta su mentón, repasando el contorno de este con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yuri era un alfa. Uno como Victor, como Yakov, y como su abuelo.

Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que era lo que los medios y los fanáticos decían sobre él. Yuri Plisetski para ese punto de su vida ya había sido clasificado como un omega por más de uno.

Y, ser un alfa, le daba una satisfacción secreta que no sabía exactamente de dónde salía. Lo ponía un paso más cerca de muchas cosas que parecía perseguir en su vida, y era una risotada en la cara del mundo.

Era algo infantil e incluso tonto, ser feliz por algo que no se podía controlar como la casta. Pero, para Yuri, era casi como sentirse ganador de una competencia.

Cuando los médicos y profesionales encargados de medir los niveles de hormona de las personas intentaban explicar este sistema de números a sus pacientes, o cuando los maestros tocaban el tema en clase, siempre se referían a la estratificación de castas como una carrera hormonal. Y, aunque siempre se encargaban de mencionar que no había ganadores ni perdedores y era sólo un eufemismo; Yuri sentía que había ganado algo y lo quería celebrar.

Su emoción inicial no hizo otra cosa más que ser alimentada por lo feliz que había lucido su abuelo la mañana siguiente cuando hubiera captado el cambio en su aroma. Yuri siempre había querido a su abuelo, pues era su única familia. Para Yuri, Nikolai había sido su mundo durante mucho tiempo, y lo había demostrado intentando acapara su atención de todas las maneras posibles y haciendo todo lo que su mente creyera necesario para sacarle una sonrisa. Sin embargo, si bien antes todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer era quedarse junto a su abuelo pues significaba seguridad, ahora había una pequeña voz interna que le exigía todo lo contrario. Yuri era quien debía de cuidar de su abuelo, y no sólo en el apartado económico. Dentro de su pechó, nació la imperiosa necesidad de saberlo seguro y fuera de peligro, con una vida estable y sin alteraciones. Al mismo tiempo que, si bien sus halagos y cumplidos siempre le hacían sonreír, ahora mismo era casi como si le estuvieran colocando una nueva medalla de oro en lo más alto de un metafórico pódium, mientras era aplaudido por la mejor audiencia del mundo.

Cuando la época de entrenamiento inició de nuevo y Yuri regresó al rink, fue recibido por unas felicitaciones muy sinceras de Mila, quien ahora estaba lista para hacer su debut en la categoría senior. Yakov, quien había estado supervisando su entrenamiento mucho más de cerca que la del resto de patinadores de su edad; dejándolos al cuidado de los demás instructores, trató de ocultar la sonrisa que se le dibujó, pero Yuri igualmente fue capaz de notarla. Finalmente decidió darle una palmadita en el hombro e indicarle que comenzara a entrenar.

Convertirse en alfa no le dio más amigos, pero sí hizo que se ganara más miradas. Entre en cada vez más reducido grupo, todos le dedicaron sendas miradas de sorpresa, y él estaba seguro de que vio más de un rostro sonrojado.

Yuri no le dio importancia alguna, pues su meta no había cambiado.

Él patinaría su camino hacia la victoria con todo lo que tenía. Y, ahora, ostentando su adquirida casta con orgullo.

Yuri no quería amigos. Y tampoco creía que los necesitara.

Empero, algo que Yuri aprendería luego era que; a la vida normalmente no le importa lo que queremos o lo que creemos necesitar.

Yuri no sabía que quería a un Otabek Altin en su vida. Tampoco estaba realmente seguro de si lo necesitaba.

Pero, mientras estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de su departamento con una taza caliente de _sbiten_ entre sus manos y escuchaba la plática calma y curiosa del muchacho sobre su vuelo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecer que Otabek estuviera en ella.

* * *

 

Su departamento era pequeño. Además, la habitación principal que él ocupaba, sólo contaba con una para visitas que ahora usaba su abuelo, ya que Yuri realmente no había estado esperando recibir visitas o algo por el estilo allí.

Y, aunque Otabek hubiera dicho que ya tenía un cuarto de hotel reservado para la semana que duraría su estancia en Rusia, y que el lugar no estaba muy lejos aún si hacía el camino a pie; Nikolai insistió en que no podía irse tan tarde.

Yuri lo sopesó un momento, concordando con su abuelo.

—No quiero ser una molestia—admitió Otabek, mientras intercambiaba su mirada entre él y su abuelo y el sofá.

Yuri no necesitaba ser un psíquico para saber exactamente qué estaba pensando. Frunció el ceño.

—Y no vas a dormir allí— declaró tajantemente mientras señalaba el mueble acusadoramente.

El sofá era cómodo, claro que sí. Pero haría un patético intento de cama, haciendo que Otabek terminara con dolor de espalda en la mañana.

—Podemos compartir cama—propuso finalmente, encontrando la mirada confundida de Otabek la mar de graciosa. Sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal parpadeando como un ciervo enfrentado a las luces de un auto— Es algo grande—explicó simplemente, elevándose de hombros—Nos podemos acomodar.

Reparar en el semblante dubitativo de Otabek era algo digno de recordarse, Yuri no recordaba haber visto algo así antes en las facciones de su amigo. Tras un par de minutos en lo que pareció ser la derivativa mental más grande de Otabek, el mentado terminó aceptando. Nikola simplemente se despidió de ellos dejándoles un par de palmaditas en el hombro y deseándoles una buena noche de descanso.

Otabek no había ido hasta allí esperando quedarse, así que Yuri había tenido que prestarle un par de pantalones cortos y una vieja camiseta que estaba algo anchada y decolorada por el tiempo para que hiciera el trabajo de un poco convencional pijama.

Yuri sabía que los alfa normalmente no gustaban de tener el aroma de otro de su clase esparcido sobre ellos. En condiciones normales, de las tres castas, ellos tendían a ser los más territoriales después de todo. Él mismo odiaba tener que usar prendas de alguien más por la esencia que estas traían. Empero, Otabek no lucía para nada fastidiado por el aroma de Yuri estando sobre su persona.

Mientras ambos se acomodaban en el colchón y Yuri los cubría con las mantas, se permitió pensar que a Otabek quizá le gustaba como olía. Así que estaba bien que Yuri encontrara la pequeña mezcla de sus esencias, en el reducido espacio que compartían, reconfortante.

Eso habría sido agradable.

Porque aún con su fuerte aroma como el almizcle, tan diferente al dulce y envolvente de los omegas, Yuri encontraba que Otabek era lo mejor que hubiera tenido para olfatear en mucho tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Otabek tuvo que partir en la mañana, Yuri se encontró observando el camino que hubiera tomado por un largo rato, aun cuando su figura se hubiera perdido en la distancia.

Habían prometido pasar tiempo juntos todos los días que durara la visita de Otabek. Yuri se había emocionado ante la perspectiva, aunque no había podido evitar preguntarle si de verdad estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería. Para Yuri, en ese momento, no había nada mejor en el mundo que pasar tiempo junto a su abuelo y a Otabek. Empero, al mismo tiempo, Yuri sabía que su apartamento distaba abismalmente de un lugar donde uno quisiera estar todo el tiempo. Especialmente si se encontraba en una ciudad nueva.

Le hubiera gustado poder enseñarle diferentes puntos en San Petersburgo, lugares que normalmente ninguno de ellos se daría tiempo de visitar en los pequeños espacios de tiempo libre que les daban las competencias que se dieran allí. Pero Yuri, realmente no se encontraba con ánimos de pasearse por el lugar.

_—Claro._

Había dicho Otabek.

_—Después de todo, vine hasta aquí por ti, Yura. Claro que querré pasar tiempo contigo._

Con una expresión tan calma y segura que había hecho que Yuri tosiera por lo sorpresivo de su declaración. Otabek, con esa falta de expresiones que tanto le caracterizaba, era capaz de soltar las declaraciones más vergonzosas cuando le daba la gana.

Su abuelo sólo había lanzado una risa ahogada al aire, al mismo tiempo que Yuri le hubiera dedicado una mirada exagerada que bien podría traducirse a _¡traición!_

Nikolai podía ser todo un personaje cuando le daba la gana.

Cuando Yuri decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando la carretera vacía, lanzó un quedo suspiro al aire. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hasta su habitación, dispuesto a ordenar un poco. Tomó la camiseta que Otabek hubiera dejado cuidadosamente doblada sobre las cobijas con cuidado, dejando que la tela corriera por sus dedos y sintiendo el material desgastado de la misma como si fuera la primera vez que la tocara. Llevó la prenda hasta su nariz un momento y, casi con timidez, dio una pequeña olisqueada.

Solo para reírse al momento siguiente de lo tonto que era. Y, preguntándose, en qué clase de universo un alfa podía hacer eso con el aroma de otro alfa.

* * *

 

Otabek no había tenido muchas oportunidades de tener lo que uno llamaría vacaciones o algo parecido antes. Claro que había visitado muchos países y había tenido su justa cantidad de paseos por los puntos más famosos en grandes ciudades.

Empero, nunca había sentido la libertad que uno normalmente experimentaba cuando se iba a algún lugar específicamente a disfrutar.

Otabek había ido hasta allí para servir de punto de apoyo para Yuri, dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa que Yuri quisiera dejar caer sobre él, pero se encontró divirtiéndose, quizá, un poco más de la cuenta.

Cierto era que no había monumentos antiguos o bonitos paisajes llenando sus días. Tampoco caminatas o tan siquiera un cambio de escenario. Sólo era la casa de Yuri, su abuelo y su gata. Acompañando a ambos en la cocina tratando de aprender la particular receta que el abuelo de Yuri parecía haber inventado haciendo una fusión de cocina rusa y japonesa y probando lo que sea que Yuri decidiera cocinar ese día, para luego pasar las tardes perezosamente en el sofá viendo algún programa de entretenimiento que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado tiempo para revisar antes y rondando los ojos antes las bromas estúpidas que no entendían.

Otabek nunca se había dado tiempo para crear recuerdos así de maravillosos antes. No podía evitar agradecer haber tomado la iniciativa en esa oportunidad.

* * *

 

Corría el quinto día de la visita de Otabek cuando Yuri creyó que sería buena idea dejar de lado sus propias ideas y reticencia e invitar al muchacho a pasar un poco de tiempo fuera. Yakov le había dado esas dos semanas para que descansara y relajara su mente, Yuri había pensado seriamente en permanecer encerrado en su hogar durante todo ese tiempo y no dejarlo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Pero con Otabek allí, sus deseos habían cambiado un poco.

Además, su abuelo parecía también creer que aquella era una buena idea.

Tampoco era como si fueran a aventurarse muy lejos. Pues, Yuri había esperado hasta ya caída la noche para sugerirlo. Tres cuadras al sur de su departamento, había un parque que Yuri había visitado más de una vez desde que se hubiera mudado allí. Ambos hicieron su camino hasta allí a pie, con abrigos y capuchas que tranquilamente podían ocultar sus rostros. Además, nadie allí estaría buscando a Yuri Plisetski o algo por el estilo. Creando un ambiente de privacidad que Yuri había extrañado en las semanas que su nombre hubiera decorado los titulares en todo programa deportivo que pecara de amarillista.

El aire era helado, y chocaba con su piel aún con las gigantescas capas del abrigo que llevaba. Pero todo aquello parecía quedar en segundo plano cuando estaba junto a Otabek.

Había un par de bancas con una casi nueva capa de pintura, de madera pulida y tornillos bien ajustados. Si bien no podían ver las estrellas gracias a la iluminación de St. Petersburgo, los árboles y las flores que habían plantado allí eran suficientes para crear un ambiente agradable. Yuri gustaba de usar el lugar para pensar, algo que había tenido que hacer mucho en ese tiempo.

La verdad era que, Yuri pensaba bastante, aunque el mundo pareciera no querer creerlo. Le gustaba pensar que tenía un plan para las cosas que él consideraba importantes: su carrera, su imagen, sus entrenamientos desde su debut como senior, entre otras cosas.

Aunque debía admitir, que siempre solía dejar el tema de sus sentimientos a un lado. Nunca les daba demasiada vuelta, prefiriendo ignorarlos y dejarlos empolvarse en algún lugar de su mente.

Empero, últimamente, sentimientos eran todo lo que había en su mente.

—Este es un lugar muy tranquilo—murmuró Otabek, dejando que su espalda se estirara contra el respaldar de la banca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo nocturno, aunque no hubiera una sola estrella a la vista.

—Sí—asintió Yuri, dejando que la imagen de Otabek se fijara en su visión periférica—No suelen haber muchas personas aquí, por eso me gusta.

Otabek tuvo la gracia de soltar algo muy parecido a una risa, antes de regresar su vista a él, haciendo que Yuri terminara de girar y lo viera directamente.

—Suena a que te gusta la soledad—Dijo, como si estuviera notando algo obvio.

Yuri elevó una ceja.

—¿Acaso es algo malo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—No—concedió finalmente Otabek—A mí también me gusta estar sólo—dijo, dejando que su oración se mantuviera en el aire por unos segundos—a veces.

Si Yuri hubiera estado con otra persona, probablemente no se hubiera reído.

—Es gracioso que lo digas—Se acomodó un poco mejor en la banca, dejando que su brazo se apoyara completamente en el respaldo y subiendo ambas piernas al banco—Tú eres el que tenía la imagen de lobo solitario. Durante mucho tiempo creían que simplemente odiabas socializar con el resto de gente.

O, al menos, eso era lo que Victor no dejaba de puntuar cada vez que mencionaba la amistad de Yuri y Otabek.

—Bueno—empezó Otabek, moviendo sus piernas de tal manera que imitara la postura que Yuri había tomado—Realmente no era muy fanático de pasar tiempo con los otros patinadores.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Yuri, haciendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante e impostando la voz en un claro tono de falsa incredulidad— ¿Y ahora?

Otabek elevó un poco el rostro. El nuevo ángulo de la luz hacía que su sonrisa se sintiera más acentuada. No era una sonrisa amplia como la que Yuri normalmente dedicaba, era una apenas visible y bastante sutil. Empero, contrastaba tanto con el rictus normal del rostro de Otabek, que Yuri no podía evitar pensar que era su favorita.

—No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar.

Yuri no pudo evitar soltar un bufido casi avergonzado ante la declaración, halando los costados de su capucha con ambas manos y ocultando su rostro, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una risa sentida y larga. Yuri pudo jurar que escuchó una risa salir de Otabek también, mucho más queda y suave que la suya propia.

Ese sonido era magnífico.

—Basta—pidió de manera juguetona, golpeándole con el hombro, una vez hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Otabek le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que sacaba un par de auriculares de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, ofreciéndoselos con una mano.

—Es una nueva mezcla.

Explicó simplemente. Yuri le dedicó una mirada de circunstancia.

—No podía cruzar tantos kilómetros y dejarte sin oírla.

Yuri aceptó uno de los aparatos, acomodándolo en su oído y dejando que su cuerpo regresara a su posición original, para evitar estirar demasiado el cable.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Yuri cerró sus ojos. Era casi imposible no tratar de imaginar una coreografía que acompañara todos los sonidos que comenzaban a envolverlo. Agachó la cabeza un poco, dejando que esta descansara sobre el hombro de Otabek. Disfrutando del calor extra que su contacto les daba.

 

* * *

 

El sexto día de su visita en Rusia, Otabek recibió una llamada de Yakov.

Era un poco extraño. Él había hablado con el hombre antes de ir allí, porque lo había considerado necesario. Empero, no había esperado que lo llamara posteriormente a aquella charla. Con una ceja alzada en una clara expresión de contrariedad, Otabek decidió que tenía que contestar de cualquier manera.

Yakov era un hombre que parecía ser prudente y recatado, cuando no estaba perdiendo todo el aire que tuviera en los pulmones gritando el nombre de Yura o el de Victor. O, al menos, esa era la impresión que Otabek había creado de las pocas charlas que hubieran mantenido. Aquello no sería la excepción.

Su saludo había sido cordial y, aunque le hubiera preguntado cómo estaba pasando su estancia en Rusia, no había perdido mucho tiempo en llegar a su verdadero tema de interés: Yuri.

Otabek no podía evitar sentir tranquilidad invadiendo su pecho cada vez que reafirmaba que había muchas personas que se preocupaban por Yuri. Su resumen de la semana fue escueto en el mejor de los casos, resaltando únicamente cómo era que Yuri lucía mucho más tranquilo que tras la finalización del torneo mundial. Ambos habían creído que sería mejor mantenerse alejados de cualquier cosa relacionada con el patinaje de momento. Y, si bien ambos se habían conocido gracias al deporte, había muchas otras cosas en las que se podían concentrar más allá de este. Ya no era sólo su batalla en el hielo lo que los unía, sino los intrincados lazos de lo que muchos llamaban amistad.

_‘Me alegro de escuchar eso’_

Había confesado Yakov.

_‘Yura tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar’_

Otabek estaba de acuerdo.

Y, había un tema en particular, que él creía que debía tocar. No sólo por Yuri, sino también por él.

* * *

 

El día que Otabek tomaría un avión para regresar a Kazajistán, Yuri lo esperó con una pequeña merienda en su casa. Otabek tenía que empacar todo lo que había traído en su única maleta e ir a su casa a pasar el tiempo que les quedara, antes de tomar un taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Su abuelo había dejado el apartamento diciendo que quería darles tiempo a solas antes de que su amigo se fuera, aunque cuando lo hubiera dicho sus ojos hubieran brillado con picardía y algo que Yuri no terminaba de entender. Como si hubiera querido decirle algo, pero se hubiera arrepentido al final.

Cuando Otabek llegó finalmente, el ambiente cargaba con un aura expectante. Claro, era su último día allí, y Yuri sabía que él tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Había dejado que sus primeros días allí pasaran con calma y sin exabruptos, casi fundiéndose con la ilusión doméstica que les daba compartir un ambiente tan pequeño.

Pero Yuri no iba a escapar de las cosas. Las iba a enfrentar, como enfrentaba todo. Sólo que ahora, había tenido tiempo suficiente como para replantearse muchas cosas.

Era increíble cómo todo parecía tener una nueva perspectiva cuando uno se detenía a ver con detenimiento por dónde había ido y a dónde se suponía que quería ir.

—Yuri—habló Otabek. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sus tazas vacías a un lado y nada entre ellos. Aquí estaba. Ese era el momento.

Él asintió, sólo para que Otabek supiera que sí, que estaba dispuesto a tener esa conversación.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para dar el impulso que Otabek necesitaba, si es que necesitaba alguna en primer lugar.

—No voy a preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió con Victor. No siento que sea algo que debas hablar conmigo.

Ciertamente. Eso era algo que tenía que hablar con Victor.

—Pero—Continuó entonces Otabek—Hay algo que nunca me respondiste—Otabek clavó sus ojos contra los suyos, estaban vacíos de cualquier clase de prejuicio o juzgamiento que alguien hubiera podido imaginar—Hasetsu y Yuuri Katsuki.

Otabek siempre llamaba a Yuuri: _el otro Yuri._ Como una manera algo infantil de darle gusto a Yuri, pero ahora que usaba su nombre real, era casi como si hubiera roto una regla no dicha entre ellos. Se sentía un poco extraño, pero Yuri asintió de igual manera.

—Sí…

Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yuri sabía que Otabek no quería detalles, o ni siquiera una confirmación sobre si él y Yuuri habían tenido algo o planeaban tenerlo en un futuro. O todas las cosas que hubieran estado estallando en los medios y siguieran dando vueltas por allí, aun cuando ellos no hubieran sido vueltos a ver juntos desde su vista a Hasetsu.

Otabek quería saber qué era lo que él sentía. Lo había visto acompañarlo durante toda la travesía de su montaña rusa sentimental. Había estado allí, siempre presente, mientras Yuri despotricaba todo lo que su corazón y mente guardaran. Ocultando algo muy profundo en lo oscuro de sus ojos. Algo que un alfa normalmente no debería dedicarle a otro alfa. Algo que Yuri a veces quería dedicarle a Otabek también.

—Yuuri Katsuki es estresante—admitió. Y era tan fácil decirlo porque era verdad—No podía creer que sus programas me hubieran encantado tanto como lo hicieron la primera vez que los vi. No sé qué esperaba encontrar cuando lo conocí finalmente—Aunque aquello no hubiera sido lo que todo el mundo llamara una presentación muy ortodoxa. Pero era verdad. No sabía. Su mente sólo había pensado que quería presenciar una presentación perfecta interpretada por ese sujeto. No tenía idea de qué clase de persona estaría detrás de semejante secuencia de pasos. Empero, demonios, Yuri había apostado que sería alguien un tanto genial—Pero créeme cuando te dijo que definitivamente no era a un sujeto llorando en un cubículo del baño.

Otabek le sonrió con un poco de gracia.

—Un gran mata pasiones, ¿no crees? Creí que después de eso, él podría estar completamente fuera de mi mente. Pero luego el mundo tenía que decidir que mi vida no era suficientemente ridícula, y agregaron a Victor a la ecuación—Aunque el sujeto probablemente había estado presente allí mucho antes de lo que Yuri creía—Y… supongo que conocí lo que no estaba esperando. Yuuri Katsuki es muchas cosas, y creo que lo poco que logré ver de él durante nuestra competencia, fue suficiente para superar las expectativas que creía no tener en un inicio.

>Era agradable patinar con él. Siempre hizo que quisiera esforzarme el tripe. Porque ¿sabes? —le confesó, mirándolo con las cejas ajustadas en una expresión que no terminaba de ser cómica—Todo el mundo apuntaba a Victor como el candidato a derrotar. Pero, de alguna manera, yo siempre le apunté a Yuuri.

Admitió Yuuri, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Es patético, sabes- cómo caímos en esta tonta dinámica. ¿Una familia? Qué clase de fantasía infantil es esa. Cómo podía aguantar tonterías así cuando mi cuerpo y todo alrededor me recordaban que estaba convirtiéndome en un adulto—Y no, Yuri no se refería a algo simbólico como la presentación. Era un proceso mucho más complejo, uno que no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado y tampoco estaba seguro de cuándo se suponía que debía detenerse. Porque Yuri no estaba seguro de cuándo uno realmente era un adulto donde de verdad contaba—Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mientras intentaba mantener mi propio equilibrio, todo lo demás se venía al suelo.

—Lo sé.

Dijo Otabek. Yuri asintió con parsimonia.

—No necesito contarte eso.

Otabek lo había vivido a su lado.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, sentía que su explicación no iba a ningún lado.

—Siempre odié las estúpidas bromas de familia. Pero- siendo sincero, me gustaba un poco la idea de tenerlos a ambos allí. Yuuri era un dolor de espalda cuando quería, pero hacía que el rink se sintiera más… vivo. Y Victor—tomó aire—No odio al anciano. No lo odio—Aunque probablemente hubiera muchos que creyeran eso en ese momento—Claro que encuentro su actitud insoportable, pero…. Era bueno, verlo tan vivo nuevamente.

>Me recordaba un poco al estúpido Victor que me hizo una promesa que no tenía pensado cumplir.

>Y, cuando ninguno de ellos ya quedaba, creo que intenté tomar lo que fuera que pudiera rescatar del desastre y traerlo de vuelta a la superficie…

Pero eso no era todo.

—Y yo…siempre quise besar a Yuuri Katsuki.

Declaró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

O, al menos, eso había querido hacer desde que lo hubiera visto danzar en el hielo y hubiera sentido su particular aroma cuando dejaba todo lo que era en sus presentaciones.

—Y no me disculparé por haberlo hecho.

Porque él había sido un hombre libre en ese momento. Aunque Yuri hubiera querido que ese momento se hubiera quedado entre ambos, como se suponía que debía ser.

Yuri no iba a disculparse por algo que quería.

Aunque sí podía hacerlo por todo lo que había ocurrido después.

—Pero—se apresuró a agregar, antes de que Otabek llenara los espacios en blanco sin su permiso—También se otra cosa: No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Dijo finalmente. Y, las palabras lo dejaron con suma facilidad.

Era verdad.

Otabek lo miró sorprendido, parpadeando un par de veces.

Yuri dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—No luzcas tan sorprendido—Dijo, tratando de aplacar el calor de sus mejillas—Yuuri es…. Importante—Y había sido difícil admitirlo con palabras. Pero era verdad. Había sido parte importante de su vida, se llevaba parte de sus sentimientos y, le había ayudado a darse cuenta de otros tantos más.

Estiró su mano con cuidado, casi como si tentara el camino.

Porque las oportunidades sólo se presentaban una vez. Y, Yuri Plisetski siempre las tomaba.

—Pero ahora hay alguien mucho más importante que él—Y estaba completamente seguro.

Su mano llegó hasta donde la de Otabek descansaba. Su dedo índice estirándose lo suficiente como para enrollar el contrario de Otabek.

—Lo que siento por Yuri—O lo que sentía. Aquello que de alguna manera siempre estaría grabado en su memoria, como un recuerdo con agridulce tono—No es lo mismo que siento por ti.

Y presionó de manera delicada, casi tímida. Sólo incrementando la presión de su toque cuando sintió que Otabek le devolvía el gesto.

Otabek le sonreía, con algo que Yuri no sabía cómo describir. Pero, mezclado con amor desbordante que muchos dirían no debería estar dedicado a él. Pero no importaba.

Los alfa normalmente no debían amar a otros alfa, pero Yuri quería amar a Otabek.

* * *

 

Yuri acompañó a Otabek al aeropuerto. Observando cómo el avión tomaba vuelo y se perdía en el cielo pintado de colores rojizos de la tarde.

Su abuelo fue a buscarlo, aunque Yuri le hubiera dicho que no era necesario. Estaba esperando por él una cuadra más alejada de la entrada principal, enfundado en su pesado abrigo.

—Ya se fue.

Dijo, recalcando lo obvio. Yuri hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo.

—Sí.

Nikolai asintió un par de veces. Mirándole con los ojos brillantes. Como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Yuri sabía que su abuelo quería que se lo dijera. Y Yuri quería hacerlo. No porque fuera una obligación, sino porque Yuri realmente quería que su abuelo supiera más de todos los aspectos de su vida.

No había pasado por alto lo herido que de seguro se habría sentido por el accidene de las fotos.

—Abuelo—Dijo Yuri, mientras ambos caminaban por la avenida, buscando un taxi que los llevara a casa—tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

 

Yuri la última semana con su abuelo en tranquilidad, relajado y tratando de ignorar todas las noticias que estuvieran relacionadas con Victor. Aunque estas terminaban golpeando su puerta de cualquiera manera.

Incluso después de que su periodo de descanso hubiera terminado y Yuri se hubiera visto forzado a iniciar su rutina atlética nuevamente.

Era… tranquilizador, el saber que Victor parecía estar bien.

La noche que Victor anunció su retiro definitivo del circuito profesional, Yuri supo que una etapa de la historia del deporte que tanto adoraba se había terminado. Pero no se sentía triste, ni parecía una tragedia, como sospechaba que todo el mundo lo vendería el día de mañana. Quizá mucho de eso se debía a la expresión con la cual Victor lo había anunciado al mundo. Se veía tan en paz consigo mismo, que Yuri no se hubiera atrevido a querer llevarle la contraria.

Esa noche su abuelo lo llamó, y, aunque no hubieran mencionado a Victor sí se pasaron largo tiempo hablando de cómo se sentía Yuri. Otabek también lo llamó, quedándose despiertos hasta la madrugada usando el facetime.

Nadie dijo nada en el rink. O, al menos, no se lo dijeron a él. La gente parecía haber aprendido a evitar dedicarle miradas indiscretas.

El lugar se sentiría vacío sin Victor. Casi como cuando él se encontraba compitiendo para enfrentarse a lo que tanto él como Yuuri estaban construyendo.

En su momento esa dupla había sido el origen de muchos de sus dolores de cabeza, pero ahora, Yuri debía admitir que eran un buen equipo.

Quizá fue por eso que Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó, meses después, el tema que Yuuri Katsuki tenía para la temporada. No había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos, manteniendo respetuosa distancia, pero esa clase de cosas eran casi imposibles de perder de vista.

El mañana, pensó Yuri, sonaba como tan buen lugar para empezar a construir lo que sea que fuera a ser de sus vidas como cualquier otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Desde el siguiente, la historia avanzará seguido, como lo estuvo haciendo en capítulos pasados.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo esto conmigo. ♥


	14. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Iniciales: Oh god, capítulo 14. Lamento que este sea un poco más corto que el resto. Escribir largos periodos de tiempo parece terminar siendo mucho más escaso que escribir un solo día. Vaya (im sorry)
> 
> Pero, antes de correr a repasar, les dejo un capítulo.

 

Después de la pequeña conferencia, Yuuri se quedó a charlar un momento más con Moroka. El presentador lucía bastante emocionado, y; aunque no fuera información que pareciera utilizar para alguna nota en particular -pues su equipo se mantuvo apagado y no llevaba una libreta en la mano- escuchaba a Yuuri con mucha atención.

Su despedida fue breve, no sin que antes él le deseara suerte.

El tren que lo llevó finalmente hasta Hasetsu, era el último y venía casi vacío, un par de escolares cuchicheaban mientras revisaban su teléfono y un viejo hombre dormitaba de brazos cruzados. La estación, que ahora tenía nuevos posters suyos, lucía un poco muerta por la falta de personas que normalmente estarían caminando por allí o esperando silenciosamente sus líneas. Cuando llegó al onsen, su hermana era la única que le estaba esperando despierta. Sus padres ya se habían retirado a descansar hacía un par de otras atrás.

Mari, sentada como estaba en una de las mesas de la cocina, se regaló una media sonrisa mientas agitaba una botella de sake en su dirección.

Yuuri nunca había bebido con su hermana.

Claramente, había consumido su justa cantidad de alcohol en su hogar. Lo cual le había llevado a la triste realización de que había heredado los increíblemente vergonzosos hábitos de ebrio de su padre. Haciendo que relegara su consumo de licor a situaciones realmente especiales, o cuando debía aceptar una copa a dos para mantener el ambiente en una reunión social.

Sin embargo, la intimidad que traía sentarse simplemente junto a su hermana en la mesa de la cocina, compartiendo casi en silencio un par de tragos de saque; nunca había pasado siquiera por su mente.

Ocasiones así solían guardarse para ser compartidas en el jardín trasero de una clásica casa japonesa, siendo acompañados por una conversación profunda y el sonido de los grillos acompañado por el brillo lunar. Sin embrago, Yuuri creía que una casi muda conversación entre hermanos en la cocina, iluminados únicamente por el brillo de una vieja bombilla, estaba bastante bien también.

—Lindo discurso, Yuuri.

Le dijo Mari, al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño recipiente con licor y lo sacudía en su dirección, como si hiciera un brindis.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Gracias, Mari-neechan.

Cuando el nuevo trago de licor bajó por su garganta, pensó que quizá sería buena idea llamar a Victor. Aunque probablemente él estaría descansando ya, pues si su reloj biológico era de confianza, ahora mismo ya debía estar rozando la madrugada. Yuuri no podía hacer cálculos exactos en ese momento, pero también debía ser bastante tarde en Rusia. Y, llamar a Victor con alcohol en las venas, definitivamente no pintaba como una muy buena idea.

—Estoy ansiosa por poder ver tu presentación.

Yuuri sabía que su hermana y sus padres no podrían estar con él durante el evento, pero siempre seguían la transmisión televisada. Si tenía suerte y se daba la ocasión, probablemente Minako y Nishigori lo acompañaran. Y, aún si no se pudiera, Yuuri tenía la suerte de que este evento se televisaba a todo Japón así que no tendrían que sufrir con streamings en internet. Sus padres lo adoraban, pero aún tenían muchos problemas batallando con algunos dispositivos electrónicos.

La competencia se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días más. Celestino le había dicho que llegaría directamente al lugar un día antes de la presentación, Yuuri le había pedido ir sólo antes para pasar un par de días en familia.

—También yo.

Admitió. Y era cierto. Estaba ansioso por mostrar nuevamente toda la determinación que podía tener, al mismo tiempo que la fe que había depositado sobre sí mismo en esta ocasión.

* * *

Yuuri despertó, la mañana siguiente, un poco más tarde de lo normal. Su cabeza no dolía ni nada por el estilo, pero sus ojos batallaban por mantenerse abiertos. A él le hubiera gustado ayudar un poco con las labores domésticas del hotel, pero su cuerpo aún parecía quejarse por el cansancio que había traído consigo la conferencia y por el mismo viaje hasta allí.

Sus padres, al parecer, no habían encontrado necesario despertarlo. El hotel parecía estar en su época de baja afluencia, incluso con el pequeño incremento de turismo que había traído a Hasetsu el repentino renacimiento de la carrera de Yuuri. Se puso de pie y cambió, antes de comenzar a hacer su camino hasta la cocina. En el camino, tropezó con su madre quien parecía traer sábanas limpias y, quien, le sonrió con cariño cuando lo vio ya de pie. Le dio un abrazo dándole la bienvenida, antes de disculparse por no haberlo podido recibir anoche.

Yuuri devolvió el gesto, deteniéndose un poco a olfatear el aroma de su madre y sonreír ante lo feliz que parecía estar, para luego decirle que no había problema, pues Mari le había esperado. Su madre asintió y siguió su camino. Yuuri se permitió seguirla con la mirada un momento, sonriendo para sí al notar que su madre seguí siendo tan animosa como la recordaba, antes de continuar con su propio quehacer.

En la cocina, Mari terminaba de secar casi con perezosa paciencia unos cuencos de sopa miso. Yuuri la saludó al tiempo que trataba de cubrir un bostezo, Mari se burló de su aparente y clara flojera matinal sin siquiera apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuuri sólo se limitó a murmurar algo que de seguro era casi ininteligible para oídos ajenos, mientras se servía una porción de arroz que pensaba acompañar con verduras.

Aunque sí debía admitir que era increíble cómo Mari parecía tan vital a pesar de haberse trasnochado con él. Quizá eso de ser una persona difícil en las mañanas era más algo de Yuuri que algo de familia.

Una vez Mari hubiera terminado, Yuuri pudo ver cómo secaba sus manos con el pequeño delantal que siempre llevaba, antes de despedirse de él haciendo una señal con la mano y partir hacia su siguiente tarea. Yuuri, por su parte, sólo le dedicó una larga mirada a su tazón antes de comérselo. Estar en casa hacía que la pequeña tentación de pedirle a su madre que preparara, al menos, un tazón de cerdo para él. Pues, si bien él también sabía cómo prepararlo, nada se compraba con la sazón de su madre. Sin embargo, Yuuri aún mantenía aquello como una tradición ganadora; y, ahora- casi como un recordatorio constante en su mente, también estaba plasmada la idea de que no sería lo mismo comer su amado platillo sin Victor a su lado. Antes era la tradición ganadora de Victor, pero después se había convertido en la tradición de ambos. Se sentiría incorrecto hacerlo solo.

Alejó la idea rápidamente de su mente, terminando con su plato y lavándolo con prisa. Concentrándose mejor en la razón por la que había querido regresar en primer lugar. Definitivamente, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con todos, disfrutando de la quietud de Hasetsu antes de que la competencia lo absorbiera por completo. Empero, también quería ver a una parte de su familia que había mantenido casi a raya durante ese tiempo.

En la entrada del onsen, se despidió de su padre diciéndole que iría a correr un par de vueltas, antes de dirigirse a paso ligero hasta el Ice Castle.

Los Nishigoris y él habían mantenido una buena cuenta de llamadas telefónicas, y otro tanto de mensajes de parte de Yuuko -y unos cuantos de Takeshi- informándoles de algo que hubiera ocurrido en la ciudad o alguna foto de las trillizas haciendo algo en el hielo. Empero, no había mantenido ninguna conversación cara a cara con ellos ni siquiera durante su estancia previa en Hasetsu. Principalmente, porque no quería ir a la pista de hielo. Ese lugar encerraba demasiados recuerdos que inevitablemente lo hubieran llevado a un camino de desencanto y dolor. Allí habían nacido muchos de sus amores: El que hubiera sentido por Yuuko, el que sentía por el hielo, y el que le había dedicado a Victor.

Yuuri, en ese momento, no habría podido enfrentar semejante hecatombe emocional.

Ahora, en retrospectiva, Yuuri se arrepentía un poco. Yuuko y Takeshi siempre sonaban preocupados en las llamadas. Yuuko con ese deje maternal que había aprendido a tener, mezclado con el antiguo de mejor amiga que siempre le dedicaba a Yuuri. Takeshi, por su parte, con casi recatada y mal disimulada vergüenza parecía no saber exactamente cómo poner en palabras una pregunta que le hiciera saber cómo se encontraba Yuuri, sin decir las palabras directamente.

El camino, Yuuri se lo sabía de memoria. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en esos años. Un par de negocios se habían hecho más grandes, y había autos más modernos por las pistas. Así como la ciudad parecía haber mutado un poco, el ice castle también lo había hecho. Había habido apenas cambios notorios en su fachada externa, así como un nuevo anuncio que le hacía publicidad, pero de alguna manera el lugar parecía mucho más vivo.

Yuuri sabía que ahora había pequeños grupos infantiles que tomaban clases con Takeshi, pero considerando que era sábado, la pista probablemente estaría casi vacía a esa hora.

La puerta automática se abrió con un pequeño sonido. Yuuko, quien estaba escribiendo un par de cosas en un cuaderno en el mostrador, elevó la mirada mientras le daba la bienvenida como lo haría con cualquier otro cliente. Al menos hasta que sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de Yuuri.

— ¡Yuuri!

Gritó ella, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro.

Lucía tan linda como siempre.

Yuuko era una omega, justo como él, de nivel bajo. Con un cuerpo algo pequeño y con las caderas un tanto anchas, sus curvas sólo se habían terminado acentuando después de haber tenido a sus trillizas. Takeshi, por su parte, era un alfa de nivel intermedio.

Yuuri y Takeshi parecían pelear mucho antes, aunque la animosidad del muchacho había disminuido una vez los tres se hubieran presentado. Con la idea de que Yuuri pudiera siquiera concebir sentimientos por Yuuko completamente eliminada de la mente de Takeshi, este se había convertido en una especie de amigo para Yuuri y en el novio de Yuuko. Ambos habían cumplido con lo que normalmente se esperaba de las parejas en Hasetsu; casándose jóvenes y teniendo cachorros rápidamente también. Las trillizas no estaban en el lugar, pero considerando su edad; probablemente estarían en la escuela.

—Yuu-chan—saludó él una vez hubiera estado frente al mostrador, con una sonrisa un poco tímida pintando su rostro. Yuuko se lanzó por sobre el mostrador para atraparlo en un apretado abrazo, y aunque las pocas personas que estaban patinando desinteresadamente allí giraron el rostro para verles, a ella pareció no importarle. Yuuri sólo se limitó a devolver el gesto, ligeramente avergonzado por el repentino arrebato, pero reconociendo el vínculo de amistad que los unía y sonriendo al sentirlo ser alimentado.

* * *

Victor despertó la mañana de la competencia de Yuuri con un sentimiento extraño de confianza llenando todo su cuerpo. Uno que ni siquiera había sentido completamente cuando Yuuri hubiera estado bajo su tutela. Como una pequeña voz en su cerebro que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Quizá era porque estaba seguro que, aún con el año fuera de práctica, Yuuri era más que capaz de dominar la competencia. O porque su mente estaba ya programada por estar del lado de Yuuri en cualquier clase de empresa en la que se aventurara. Fuera deportiva, o no.

El evento no se trasmitía internacionalmente, así que Victor se había asegurado la noche anterior de encontrar un sitio donde pudiera verlo por _streaming_ cuando el momento llegara. Era una manera molesta de tratar de ver eventos, pero Victor pensaba agradecer que al menos hubiera manera alguna de hacerlo, sin tener que viajar hasta allá.

Su mañana pasó de manera rutinaria, iniciando con la inyección que se colocaba casi religiosamente. Acostumbrado a hacerlo sólo una vez por las mañanas, Victor se encontró observando largamente las coloraciones purpureas que tenía su brazo, formando un patrón alrededor de sus venas más notorias. No era una vista muy bonita, pero Victor la prefería mil veces antes de la desoladora sensación que había estado atormentándolo antes; como una sombra perennemente sobre él, recordándole que algo le faltaba. Makacchin, después, se arrebujó contra él; pidiendo caricias, como siempre hacía cuando veía que Victor hacía alguna expresión que difiriera de su habitual sonrisa.

Victor recibió la acción con cariño, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar la cabeza del caniche con cariño y rascando sus orejas hasta que el perro pareciera satisfecho de atenciones de su amo, y se fuera a buscar la comida que ya lo esperaba en su plato en el piso de la cocina.

Con tranquilidad, se preparó un desayuno simple, y lo devoró mientras veía noticias en un canal nacional. Un accidente de tránsito en una de las vías más concurridas de la ciudad, avisos de que una ola de frío llegaba desde el norte, y un video de unos adolescentes -alfas y betas- haciendo estupideces en claro estado etílico que había terminado en ellos atravesando propiedad privada y siendo llevados por la policía hacia una carceleta.

Después revisó la lista de patinadores junior que habían solicitado sus servicios, anotando un par que llamaban su atención para poder buscar sus programas y revisarlos con detenimiento. El resto del día lo dedicó a practicar con el teclado hasta que fuera hora de comer nuevamente.

Yakov le llamó después de que hubiera terminado de lavar los platos, porque ya parecía casi una costumbre que el viejo alfa intentara ver qué era lo que su alumno más antiguo estaba haciendo con su vida, y charlaron sobre los prospectos de patinadores que podrían utilizar un programa coreografiado por Victor. Yakov podía ya no ser su entrenador, pero Victor creía que se preocupaba por el tanto como si aún lo fuera.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar a su computador, era bastante tarde, pero el cambio horario no era importante para Victor en aquel momento. El video era lento y se detenía en algunos momentos, y Victor apenas entendía cinco de cada diez palabras- su conocimiento de japonés conversacional era demasiado básico y estaba bastante oxidado, pero Victor no estaba realmente interesado en lo que decían los presentadores de cada uno de los participantes. Pues, el objeto de su adoración acababa de aparecer.

Yuuri, tan grácil como siempre, hacía su aparición en el hielo.

* * *

Yuuri recordaba perfectamente cómo se había sentido la última vez que hubiera estado en aquella misma competencia. Con las expectativas de todo el mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

En aquel momento, aún con Victor a su lado, había sido difícil sentirse cómodo o tan siquiera tranquilo, porque temía decepcionarlo. A Victor, a sus padres, al público y a la poca fe que él mismo había estado tratando de construir para sí.

En esta ocasión, mientras Celestino le daba una pequeña charla motivacional al tiempo que lo dirigía hacia el centro del lugar, Yuuri podía volver a sentir el nerviosismo concentrarse y crecer en la base de su estómago, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el hielo. Empero, la avasalladora necesidad de querer probarse a sí mismo terminó por hundirlo completamente, intentando sacarlo fuera de su sistema.

Junto a él estaban Mikano y Takeshi, quienes le daban ánimos al mismo tiempo que lo flanqueaban, como evitando darle entradas libres a cualquier invasor posible que intentara destruir la pequeña burbuja de concentración de Yuuri.

Era una manía que ellos tenían, incluso en casa, porque al parecer mantener a los omegas en el centro de otras castas siempre hacía al resto sentirse mejor.

—Buena suerte, Yuuri—dijo Minako, palmeándole la espalda—Te estaremos animando desde el público.

—Intenta no golpear tu rostro nuevamente—bromeó con sorna Takeshi, dándole una palmada también con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que Yuuri sonriera y riera sin mucha gracia.

—Gracias por el consejo—dijo colocando una expresión de circunstancia- Intentaré mantener mi cara lejos de la pared.

Cuando ambos se hubieran retirado para tomar su lugar con el público, Celestino volvió a acercarse a él, listo para escoltarlo hasta la zona de patinadores.

Allí, muchachitos que apenas parecían rozar los veinte o menos, parecían desbordar emoción y sus entrenadores les daban unos últimos consejos. Esta vez, en el sorteo, Yuuri había obtenido el cuarto lugar. Por eso había podido observar detenidamente los tres programas cortos a los que se enfrentaría.

En el pasado, el simple hecho de enfrentarse a jovencitos que claramente podían ganarse el cariño del público por el número de aplausos que estaban recibiendo había sido suficiente para que se sintiera ansioso y con deseos de correr hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fuera el hielo. Pero ahora, sólo podía encontrarse a sí mismo disfrutando del espectáculo y sabiendo, en su fuero interno, que el futuro del deporte de Japón estaría en buenas manos.

Cuando el último muchacho hubiera terminado su programa corto, inspirado en una pieza de Mozart, Celestino le dio una palmadita en la espalda, animándolo a ir hacia adelante.

—Tú puedes, Yuuri.

Él respiró, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándosela a Celestino, antes de entrar a la pista en el mismo momento que el presentador llamaba su nombre.

* * *

Victor había visto muchísimas presentaciones de Yuuri en su vida.

Desde las que había conseguido en internet, contando el video que había terminado uniendo el destino de ambos, hasta las que había tenido la suerte de presenciar en persona.

Yuuri tenía una manera de actuar muy particular cuando ponía los pies sobre el hielo. Era casi como si todo, a excepción del mismo Yuuri, desapareciera.

Yuuri no siempre era bueno comunicando lo que quería, y más veces que las que no, terminaba guardando ideas para él mismo, hasta que estas se terminaban volviendo una carga demasiado pesada como para ser llevada solo. Oscureciendo el resto de sus cavilaciones y creando un pequeño desastre allí mismo. Victor había visto aquello ocurrir más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Los signos solían ser difíciles de captar al inicio, pero Victor había podido notarlos al menos la última vez.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri se presentaba, y era capaz de dejar de lado sus pensamientos- era como si por sobre todo el desastre, por sobre los nervios e inseguridades, sus sentimientos y más profundos deseos saltaran, manifestándose en el mundo a manera de baile.

Cuando Yuuri inició, Victor no pudo evitar perderse en sus giros, en sus saltos y -sobre todo- en sus pasos. Siendo capaz de despertar del encantamiento únicamente cuando la música dejó de sonar y la cámara se centró en Yuuri, quien estaba haciendo la pose final. La última que le había dedicado a Victor, había sido con una de sus manos en el pecho, y la otra estirada en su dirección. Como si estuviera ofreciéndole su corazón.

Esta vez él no estaba allí. Y las manos de Yuuri no señalaban su corazón o a alguien en particular, tampoco lo estarían haciendo en su patinaje libre el día siguiente. Empero, en su última pose final, sus manos señalaban hacia adelante. Como si Yuuri estuviera mostrando un camino, pero Victor sentía que, en parte, era para él también.

* * *

Yuuri obtuvo el primer lugar, ganándose su lugar en la tabla de clasificados para el Grand Prix, era algo que muchos esperaban por la historia de su carrera deportiva. Empero, Yuuri, ahora que la adrenalina finalmente estaba dejando su cuerpo, estaba más que contento. La falta de ejercicio y práctica que había significado su tiempo fuera de la competencia, si bien había sido relativamente corto, no se terminaba de sentar completamente bien.

Celestino lo felicitó antes de que Yuuri regresara a Hasetsu. Celestino, por su parte, iría a Tokio directamente antes de tomar su vuelo de regreso a casa. De esa manera, Yuuri aún tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia antes de regresar a Detroit. Celestino lucía particularmente orgulloso, casi igual que Phichit cuando lo llamó durante el último viaje en tren que lo llevaría hasta el pequeño Hasetsu. Minako y Takeshi no habían parado de burlarse de él porque todo el mundo demostraba más alegría que el mismo Yuuri, exigiéndole que tratara de poner un rostro más expresivo, culminando en ellos amenazando con llamar a Phichit para que le diera un par de clases de carisma en Detroit.

Esta vez, sí había gente esperando por ellos en la estación. Yuuko junto con sus niñas, que ahora ya llegaban casi hasta la altura de su cintura, le sonreían cargando una pancarta con pintadas multicolor. Su hermana, también, junto a los que parecían ser los nuevos alumnos de la escuela de ballet de Mikano. Todos ellos, armados con sonrisas y felicitaciones listas para ser entregadas.

Muchos ya habían felicitado a Yuuri hasta ese momento. Pero la más real de todas, fue la que recibió mucho más entrada la noche. Cuando sus padres ya estuvieran dormidos, y él se encontrara en su habitación; terminando de empacar todo para su salida en la mañana.

Victor siempre sonaba demasiado emocionado cuando hablaba del desempeño de Yuuri en el hielo, mucho más de lo que Yuuri alguna vez creía sería capaz de estar sobre su propia carrera. Y, en cada ocasión, sus constantes halagos hacían que Yuuri quisiera hablar de otra cosa; porque le llenaban de una vergüenza a la que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse. En esas ocasiones, sentía que Victor hacía de sus éxitos algo mucho más grande de lo que de verdad eran.

Empero, ahora, Victor no hablada de manera grandilocuente, ni lanzaba halagos uno detrás de otro. Su voz, a través de la línea telefónica, parecía acallada un poco por lo tarde de la hora, como si el universo entero estuviera dormido junto a ellos, y temieran despertarlo.

—Tu presentación fue hermosa, Yuuri.

Le dijo, y Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Yuuri realmente no era fanático de los halagos, ni siquiera de ser notado normalmente.

Pero con Victor, en ese momento, hubiera deseado que nunca se detuvieran. No era necesario que fueran cosas buenas, o que tan siquiera estuviera hablando sobre su desempeño. Yuuri sólo quería que su voz continuara por siempre presente a su lado.

—Gracias, —Dijo, presionando con un poco más de fuerza el celular contra su mejilla, sonriéndole a la nada en la oscuridad de su cuarto que apenas era rota por la lámpara del escritorio—Estaba tratando de encantar a alguien muy especial.

La risa que Victor soltó en ese momento, hizo que Yuuri pensara que el sonido era mucho más dulce que el que se encontraba en sus memorias.

* * *

Victor había tenido la fama de no ser fácil de sorprender durante mucho tiempo. En muchos más sentidos que sólo uno.

Y no era mentira, pues antes de conocer a Yuuri había sentido que la vida había perdido gran parte de su atractivo, convirtiéndose en una serie de fotogramas que pasaban delante de él en una muy demacrada escala de grises. Con su decaimiento, dándose aires de gran señor o de gran dama, terminando por acompañarlo en su diario vivir. Quitándole un poco de interés por todo a su alrededor.

Aquella había sido una verdad perenne e irrefutable durante mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que Yuuri había entrado a su vida haciendo un desastre de ella, y dejándolo ansiando más. Empero, incluso allí, Yuuri solía ser el único capaz de causar alguna clase de impresión en él. Por eso, es que no había esperado quedarse sin saber qué hacer cuando, a su puerta, habían tocado Georgi y Mila.

Yakov era una cosa, pues Victor no podía imaginar su vida sin la constante voz del alfa regañándolo por sus malas y poco prudentes conductas al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba mil y un consejos que -probablemente- él mismo sabía que Victor nunca iba a seguir, pero que al menos intentaba considerar, hasta cierto grado.

Quizá era porque, al decidir separarse del hielo, no esperaba que parte de este fuera quien viniera a búscalo.

Sin embargo, Georgi y Mila eran, también, sus amigos. Y, acabar con parte de lo que los unía, no significaba que ellos iban a terminar fuera de su vida.

—Hey—dijo como saludo Mila, pues Victor sólo se había quedado en la puerta, mirándolos como si fuera un pez y parpadeando repetidas veces—Mira lo que trajimos.

Mila levantó su mano derecha, donde a través del plástico de la bolsa que cargaba, se podía diferenciar la muy clara forma de botellas.

Victor sonrió.

—Genial.

La temporada estaba por empezar, y tanto Mila como Georgi ya parecían listos para ser sorteados en las diferentes clasificatorias que les asegurarían un lugar en el Grand Prix. Aquel año probablemente fuera el último para Georgi, pero ninguno de ellos mencionó algo al respecto. Victor les ofreció bocadillos que no eran más que comida chatarra que ahora se daba el lujo de comer de vez en cuando, dejándolos en un profundo tazón en medio de la pequeña mesa que tenía en la sala, al tiempo que Mila ya servía los vasos que Victor hubiera preparado allí también.

Le hablaron del rink y de sus nuevos programas. También, de la relación de Georgi, que milagrosamente- en palabras de Mila- parecía ir viento en popa.

—Esa muchacha es más efusiva que el mismo Georgi.

Dijo ella, haciendo una expresión de exagerado asombro, para después hundirse en su vaso de vodka de un solo sorbo.

—Eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días—No pudo evitar decir Victor—Quién lo diría.

Mila no fue capaz de aguantar la estruendosa carcajada que abandonó su garganta siendo seguida por Victor no mucho después, al mismo tiempo que Georgi les dedicaba una falsamente ofendida mirada, perdiendo cualquier clase de credibilidad cuando se les unió riendo con ambos.

Mila les habló de su novia. Al parecer tanto Sara como Michele habían participado en un espectáculo en Italia en la época fuera de la temporada competitiva. Mila no pudo verla en vivo, pero gracias a la filmación que hubiera hecho llegar hasta sus manos, ella podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que la competencia que le esperaba este año iba a ser muy dura.

—Estoy ansioso por verlo.

Dijo Victor, mientras se servía un nuevo vaso al haber terminado ya su tercero de la noche.

—¿Lo harás?

Le preguntó Georgi, logrando que Victor elevara su mirada y parpadeara en su dirección un par de veces.

—Quiero decir, si alguno de nosotros terminara en la Rostelecom.

Verlos en vivo y en directo.

Mila le acompaño al colocar una mirada de curiosidad muy parecida a la expresión de Georgi.

Claramente, ellos estaban hablando de Yuuri también. De ellos, y -por supuesto- de Yuri.

Victor elevó su vaso a medio llenar, dándole un par de giros y concentrándose en el reflejo que le devolvía el claro contenido de este, sonriendo apenas.

—Tal vez.

* * *

Yuuri encontró que su entrenamiento en Detroit cada vez se sentía más natural, aún con los pequeños cambios que había traído su victoria en Japón. Recibió un par de felicitaciones de otros patinadores, y algunos con los que nunca hubiera hablado de pronto parecían haberse vuelto más amables.

Era casi, como si de pronto, Yuuri se hubiera vuelto más interesante. Incluso había algunos que parecían saludarle con un nuevo sumado interés, uno que Yuuri creía reconocía, y que intentaba detener con una educada sonrisa. Esperando que eso no dé lugar a dobles interpretaciones.

Además de él, sólo había un omega más en el rink. Era un muchacho, a quien Yuuri podía calcularle a penas dieciséis años, y era un bailarín de hielo. Yuuri entendía que aquello era normal, al ser la distribución de castas tan desigual. Habían muchos más alfas que omegas.

Empero, aun así, era extraño notar que había alguien que pudiera estar interesado en él en alguna clase de manera romántica.

Por suerte, a su lado tenía a Phichit, quien siempre parecía listo y dispuesto para ayudarlo a evitar esa clase de situaciones.

Aunque eso no quitaba que él fuera el primero en dedicarle miradas ligeramente cuestionantes, como si le preguntara si algo más estaba pasando.

Yuuri, en esos momentos, simplemente lo empujaría a un lado y ambos reirían, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Yuuri no podía pensar o tomar esa clase de proposiciones, por más informales y formales que fueran, en serio. Su mente ni siquiera le daba el tiempo de sopesar la simple idea de ceder al claro coqueteo de un alfa, a sus sutiles muestras de dominancia, o a los gestos de cortejo disfrazados en lo que parecerían amables gestos cotidianos.

Su mente no los tomaba como posibles opciones. No eran importantes, no lo suficiente como para ser consideradas, mucho menos como para siquiera mencionarlas a Victor, o tenerlas en cuenta como factor en la gigantesca ecuación que eran ellos dos.

— ¿Ocurrió algo interesante hoy?

Preguntó Yuuri, mientras se sentaba en la cama y terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla.

Yuuri aún no sabía exactamente en qué terreno estaba parado cuando se trataba de Victor. Era una línea gris entre lo que fueron y lo que ya no eran. Un terreno donde ahora mismo, Yuuri se creía incapaz de poder ponerle una etiqueta a su relación.

Victor pareció meditarlo un poco, hasta que finalmente respondió.

—Al fin decidió a qué patinadores podía crearles una pieza de exhibición.

Yuuri recibió la noticia con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad?

Mientras Victor le respondía con una afirmativa, y comenzaba a dar un par de nombres de muchachitos que Yuuri nunca había escuchado en su vida- probablemente porque eran junior rusos que apenas estaban haciéndose con un nombre en el mundo del deporte- Yuuri pudo decirse a sí mismo que al menos sí sabía un par de cosas.

Él y Victor no eran nada.

Nada a lo que él pudiera ponerle un nombre, al menos en ese momento.

Pero aquello no importaba. Porque al menos Yuuri sabía lo que aún sentía por Victor.

Lo ama. Y, lo quería en su vida de nuevo.

* * *

Victor repasó la lista de niños que había elegido al mismo tiempo que se la leía a Yuuri. Dos betas y una alfa.

Todos junior que tenían algo en su manera de patinar que hacía a Victor sonreír. Sus estilos estaban apenas en camino a formarse, pero verlos era casi refrescante. La alfa, aun siendo tan joven, tenía una fuerza increíble; sus movimientos fluidos y fuertes y sus saltos eran altísimos. Casi como si estuviera intentando batallar contra algo en la pista. El primer muchachito beta era algo más recatado con sus movimientos, pero era rápido y parecía incapaz de mantenerse quieto, si pudiera darles una forma más trabajada a sus movimientos seguramente sería capaz de mantener al público en el borde del asiento durante toda la duración de su programa. Y, el último muchachito, a quien escogió porque, tendría que admitir, le recordó un poco a Yuri. A Yuri cuando aún era un cachorro. El muchacho parecía no tener técnica aún, pero sus movimientos y su manera de actuar en la pista, demostraban un talento casi bestial oculto.

Esa cualidad era una que Victor siempre había sido bueno notando, y era algo que también siempre había querido sacar a flote.

— ¿Victor?

Preguntó Yuuri, del otro lado de la línea.

Victor negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de murmurar una disculpa, diciendo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Yuuri rio con mesura, haciendo que Victor dejara de lado su lista para concentrarse completamente en él.

Si Victor tenía que ser sincero, debía admitir que él fue capaz de reconocer esas cualidades hacía tiempo ya, pero que aún seguía retrasando su toma final de decisiones. Haciéndole notar que su mente últimamente parecía intentar dilatar el espacio en el cual, finalmente, Victor se dignaba en admitir verdades.

Había pasado con admitir que Yuri había crecido.

Con admitir que él ya no quería seguir haciendo avanzar su carrera.

Admitir que quería un cambio.

Y, también, con qué quería ahora con Yuuri.

Su presencia, a través de la línea, había servido como aliciente para que su mente le dejara mantener el tema a raya durante un tiempo más. Empero, mientras Yuuri ahora intentaba contarle sobre cómo había sido su práctica matinal, Victor finalmente se permitió admitir un par de cosas que ya sabía antes.

Su carrera terminó, pero su futuro no.

Su nueva vida ya se está formando. Lento, pero a paso firme.

Y, finalmente, que Victor aún quiere que Yuuri sea parte de esa. Aún si Yuuri sólo quiere ser una vocecita escondida a kilómetros a la distancia

* * *

Los meses venideros pasaron entre conversaciones largas por teléfono, y un par de mensajes que se terminaron convirtiendo en una cadena.

Yuuri, quien parecía más concentrado en describir su cotidianidad creando una ilusión de tranquilidad, le contó que Phichit había tenido que comprarse nuevos hámster mascota, pues los anteriores ya habían muerto de vejez. Y que, aunque le lanzara indirectas sutiles sobre que sería buena idea que Yuuri consiguiera un nuevo perro también, él nunca se había sentido realmente listo. Porque no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo allí esperando por él todos los días.

Victor, quien trataba de responder de la misma manera, le dijo que Makacchin ya no era tan exigente con su idea de salir a pasear a cada momento del día, pero que aún tenían larguísimas caminatas por la orilla de la playa en las mañanas.

Yuuri le hablaba de los entrenamientos, de lo animoso de la personalidad de Celestino y de que aún era bastante difícil llegar a tiempo hasta el rink gracias al frio de Detroit. Victor, por su parte, le comentaba un par de ideas que había estado gestando para los tres programas que debía desarrollar, pero se negaba a mencionar nada sobre su proyecto sorpresa. Aun cuando ya le había contado a Yuuri que dicho proyecto existía.

Yuuri le contó que una de las muchachas de la pista se había torcido el tobillo luego de un mal aterrizaje, y que uno de los niños que practicaba allí como parte de los junior había caído pesadamente en su espalda intentando una pirueta. Habían tenido que cargarlo hasta una de las largas bancas del rink, donde lo habían hecho recostarse hasta que pudiera respirar mejor. El muchacho había estado bien, pero sí que había sido un poco gracioso ver como todos los beta del lugar habían querido hacerlo sentir mejor después de la caída, acercándose y preguntándole un montón de cosas y varias veces durante lo que quedara de entrenamiento. Y, el pobre muchachito -un alfa de nivel bajo- no había sabido qué hacer con toda la atención que parecía recibir.

Victor se hubiera reído de la clara muestra de instinto entre compañeros, si no fuera porque Yuuri se terminó riendo primero.

Victor le contó, también, sobre las noches _de alfa_ que había estado teniendo con Mila y Georgi, donde había escuchado sobre la muy animosa novia de Georgi, con su nivel de emotividad siendo casi equiparable a la de su antiguo compañero; y donde Mila le había confesado que esperaba lograr clasificar junto a Sara, pues hacía mucho que no podía tener a la muchacha cerca, y la extrañaba.

_'_ _La viste hace un mes'_

Había dicho Victor, imitando la voz de Georgi con ligero tono de reproche.

_'_ _Eso no importa'_

Se hubiera respondido a sí mismo, esta vez con la de Mila.

Yuuri sólo había sido capaz de aguantar la ola de risa gracias a que tenía una pregunta ya lista para nacer de sus labios.

_'_ _Espero que no sólo sean ustedes tres bebiendo licor y comiendo chatarra sin sabor'_

Aunque aquello había sonado más como una advertencia que como una verdadera pregunta. Victor no le había respondido, por su puesto, aunque sí se había reído de su pobre imitación.

Yuuri le contó más sobre su vida en el rink, y Victor sobre su vida en casa.

Yuuri no hablaba de si estaba nervioso o no, y Victor no le había mencionado que aún continuaba con inyecciones hormonales, o que a aún visitaba al terapeuta, y que tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que sus niveles de hormona alfa regresaran a la normalidad.

Tampoco hablaban de Yuri.

Y, finalmente, tres meses después; cuando la noche ya se cernía sobre St. Petersburgo, las clasificatorias fueron anunciadas. Victor se había mantenido sumergido la tarde entera en terminar de perfeccionar los últimos toques de la tercera coreografía. La última que le faltaba. Pero, cuando ya todo estuviera listo, se había dado un tiempo para observar cuál había sido el veredicto de la ISU.

Y, casi como una alegoría al pasado, sus ojos viajaron hasta la que sería la última copa clasificatoria de ese año.

La Rostelecom.

Donde dos de los patinadores listados, justo uno debajo del otro, eran:

**_Yuri Plisetski._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Yo estaba segura, segura; de que iba a poder terminar de escribir esto ayer. Pero fue la boda de mi prima (me puse super emotiva, lloro ; ; ) Al menos logré terminar antes de que me tocara prepararme para mi exposición en clase.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, los que llegaron hasta aquí Los adoro.


	15. Raíces antes que ramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales:
> 
> Creo que hice mucho spam con cosas que no eran esto esta semana. El horror.
> 
> ¡Pero capítulo nuevo!
> 
> Quería escribir un poco más, dado que era semana santa. Pero la escuela no me lo permitió. Aun así, espero que esto les guste un poco.

 

 

—Te lo digo Victor, de un momento a otro creció. ¡De la nada!

La voz de Chris, desde el otro lado de la línea, sonaba tan sorprendida como jubilosa. Victor había tenido algo de práctica en eso de descifrar exactamente el matiz de emociones que su mejor amigo tendría para darle cada día, con algunos resultados más favorables que otros.

Hablar con un Chris que era un mar de emociones era interesante. Incluso cuando estas hacían que la mitad de cosas que él dijera parecieran erróneas.

— ¿No es de esperarse? —preguntó, pasando las hojas del viejo libro que hubiera estado leyendo antes de la llamada de Chris. Un viejo volumen de literatura rusa que había dejado abandonado en su estante por demasiado tiempo—Pronto serán cinco meses, ¿o me equivoco?

Chris bufó.

—Dieciocho semanas, Victor—replicó. Bueno, se dijo Victor, había estado bastante cerca.

—Déjala—dijo finalmente—A mi sobrina le gusta la atención.

Porque el vientre de Chris había sido bastante pequeño antes, según lo que su amigo le hubiera comentado, y cuando llevaba abrigos para el frío en la calle era casi imposible notar la pequeña protuberancia que nacía de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el aroma característico de un omega en estado, dudaba que alguien ajeno a su círculo pudiera darse cuenta.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—murmuró Chris, y por los pequeños quejidos que Victor escuchaba pudo suponer que intentaba acomodarse en el sofá. Si no supiera que eso le haría acreedor a un buen merecido insulto, se hubiera reído—No eres tú el que va a necesitar comprar nueva… y quizá un buen masaje de espalda.

—Estoy seguro de que Francis se puede encargar de eso último.

Chris ahogó una risa con gracia.

—Se lo recordaré cuando regrese a casa.

Victor arqueó una ceja.

—¿Aún no regresa?

Francis había decidido pasar un pequeño fin de semana con sus padres, pues tenía algo importante de lo que quería hablarles. Chris se lo había comentado la semana pasada, hacía dos semanas y cuando finalmente hubieran podido estar completamente seguros de cuál era el sexo de su bebé.

Oh al menos eso es lo que Victor había podido entender, pues la emoción de saber que pronto tendría una sobrina había eclipsado el resto de sus emociones por un momento.

—Volverá mañana temprano—puntuó Chris—Sus padres son personas muy amables, pero creo que esto es algo que él quiere explicarles bien.

Victor lo sopesó un momento.

—Él quiere tomar tu apellido, ¿verdad?

 Chris no tardó en responder.

—Sí.

Que un alfa cambiara su apellido para unirse a la familia, o manada, de un omega no era un acto extraño en sí mismo. Había ocurrido muchas veces en el pasado, con casas con omegas adinerados y de mejor linaje o historia. Incluso cuando la manada del omega parecía mucho más prolífica y estable que la del alfa.

En la actualidad, era mucho menos común. Pero eso no quitaba que aún ocurriera.

Los padres de Francis, por lo que Victor había podido entender, eran personas bastante amables, pero también conservadoras.

Chris no tenía intenciones de casarse, ni por convenciones religiosas o por la vía civil. Aquello era algo que Victor respetaba, y algo que Francis parecía respetar también.

El matrimonio, sabía Victor, después de todo era una convención que durante años había servido para oprimir omegas. O al menos así era como se les reconocía a las costumbres de antaño; quitándoles su derecho sobre cualquier tipo de herencia que pudieran haber tenido previa a este, dejando la mayoría de sus decisiones legales a tenencia de su esposo o esposa -potestad que antes hubiera sido de sus padres o líder de la manada- y terminando de eliminar cualquier clase de conexión pasada que pudieran tener con su antigua manada.

Actualmente, los omega contaban con más derechos y el matrimonio era un proceso mucho menos engorroso y limitante.

Sin embargo, Victor podía entender de dónde nacía el desagrado por la idea.

—La bebé llevará mi apellido, después de todo—Cuando fuera hora de inscribirla en el registro legal—No es algo que realmente me importe, ¿sabes? Pero Francis quería y, no lo sé, me pareció un poco – ¿romántico?

Victor no pudo evitar asentir, aunque Chris no pudiera verlo.

Contraer matrimonio, para Victor, era entre muchas cosas compartir la vida. Compartir un poco de todo.

Por eso, si bien compartir el nombre parecía sólo un gesto; era algo que los identificaba como familia. No sólo en sus corazones, pero ante el mundo.

Sabía que un papel no era realmente necesario en esas ocasiones, pero Victor creía entender de dónde nacía el sentir de Francis.

Si Yuuri le hubiera pedido hacer algo así, Victor probablemente hubiera aceptado.

—Oye—el sonido de la voz de Chris en su oído lo despertó de su pequeña ensoñación—¿Me estás escuchando, Victor?

—Oh, sí, sí. Lo lamento—aclaró su garganta, no quería hacer enfadar a Chris—Me perdí por un momento…

Chris soltó un quejido sentido al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, bueno—Trató de animar—¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué nombres ya tienen listados? Creo que Beatriz era una fuerte contendiente la última vez que hablamos.

Chris soltó una risa ahogada.

—Buena salvada, Victor.

 

* * *

 

Menos de tres meses y contando.

Aquello era lo que el calendario de Yuuri le señalaba, el tiempo que aún tenía para el inicio de las clasificatorias.

Cuando le hubiera tocado prepararse de la mano de Victor, Yuuri había sentido que el tiempo corría demasiado rápido, escapando de sus dedos como arena y dejando sólo una pasada sensación de pérdida en su piel. Yuuri había deseado que su tiempo juntos nunca terminara, y quizá esa había sido la razón para sentir que el mismo había corrido como si intentara huir de ellos.

Ahora, ya no tenía las poco ortodoxas, pero algo estrictas maneras de Victor para guiarlo, y el tiempo también parecía haber regresado a su correr habitual. A su tortuoso y cansino pasar.

Celestino era un buen entrenador. Observador, constante, y comprensivo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Yuuri sentía que no era el entrenador para él. Trabajaban _bien_ como equipo, y Celestino podía puntuar los aciertos y desaciertos de Yuuri con facilidad, pero siempre estaba esa pequeña parte en ambos que nunca terminaba de encajar.

Probablemente estuviera entre los temas de la comunicación y la confianza.

Celestino no era capaz de construir la segunda en Yuuri, y Yuuri no era capaz de hacer que la primera funcionara entre ambos. No de la manera que Phichit sí lo hacía.

Pero aún con eso, Yuuri agradecía tenerlo a su lado. Una segunda opinión sazonada con los años de experiencia y conocimiento en el campo nunca estaban de más.

—Tus cuádruples han mejorado mucho, Yuuri.

Celestino tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le observaba de brazos cruzados desde un lado de la pista.

Yuuri se acercó hasta él con un par de deslizamientos, deteniéndose únicamente el tiempo necesario para poder tomar aire.

—Gracias—murmuró al tiempo que tomaba su entrenador le ofrecía una botella de agua, decidiendo que era mejor guardarse para sí que antes podía hacerlos con mucha más facilidad. Esperando que su omisión también le ayudara a mantener a raya la esporádica frustración que parecía tener consigo mismo cuando esa clase de detalles alcanzaban su mente. Un poco más de entrenamiento, y de seguro podría tener su programa afinado antes de su primera competencia.

Se mantuvo en la pista una hora extra, antes de poder regresar a su hogar compartido con Phichit, donde su compañero ya lo estaba esperando con la cena preparada y un montón de charla para acompañar la comida.

El primer evento de Phichit era el Skate America, donde podría ver a Leo posiblemente cuchichear de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas hasta ese momento.

—Creí que eso de los chismes sólo era cosa de betas—bromeó Yuuri sin mala intención al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

Phichit le regaló una mirada de circunstancia, antes de fingir una risa.

—Muy gracioso, Yuuri—replicó, picando su propio plato—Y después, bueno- ambos tenemos el trophée Eric Bompard.

Yuuri asintió.

—Primero Francia—dijo refiriéndose a sus propias asignaciones—Y después la Rosptelecom.

Como una llamada hacia el pasado, lista para que Yuuri la respondiera.

Phichit dejó que su tenedor bailara entre su comida.

—Rusia, ¿eh?

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, —y comenzó a enumerar—junto a Leo, Guang-hon y-

—Yuri.

Completó Phichit por él.

Era fácil distinguir, cuando se trataba de Phichit, sobre cuál de los dos Yuri estaba hablando.

—Sí, —Afirmó Yuuri en respuesta—Y Yuri.

Un pequeño silencio se sentó entre ambos, como si necesitaran un poco de tiempo para poner algo en su lugar. No era incómodo, pero tampoco parecía necesario. Yuuri simplemente agradecía el no sentir la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras vacías.

—Oye, Yuuri—habló Phichit finalmente, regresando a su labor de picar la carne de pollo en su plato—Patéale el trasero a todos.

La risa que escapó de su garganta fue casi inmediata.

— ¿Esto te incluye a ti también?

Phichit le dedicó una mirada austera al tiempo que le lanzaba un guisante.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

* * *

 

Cuando Yuri terminó su último repaso del programa, acomodó su cabello para que no molestara en su visión. Había crecido nuevamente, y Yuri comenzaba a pensar que mantenerlo estilizadamente largo no valía exactamente todo el esfuerzo que le estaba dedicando. A Otabek le gustaba, y Yuri mismo había desarrollado una pequeña costumbre de revisar su imagen en el espejo; donde su nueva adquirida musculatura y estilo algo desaliñado le daba apariencia más amenazante.

El cabello largo era un plus que no muchos podían llevar de buena manera.

Yuri agradecía ser de esos que sí podían.

Aunque no quitaba que cuidar de el fuera un verdadero dolor en la espalda.

Estiró sus brazos, sintiendo que la presión de su espalda se liberaba un poco, antes de deslizarse hasta el borde del rink; donde Mila y Georgi charlaban al parecer ya listos para regresar cada quien a su casa.

Su relación con ambos, había parecido casi inalterable. Con las bromas de mal gusto y las vergüenzas ajenas.

Yuri creía que mucho había tenido que ver su mejorado humor. Cuando apenas hubiera regresado del campeonato mundial, la actitud del resto de alfas en el rink le había recordado un poco a la que hubieran tenido con Victor en su momento. Demasiado cuidadosos con sus palabras y un montón de conversaciones con largos silencios incómodos. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar seguro de cómo debían tratarlo, así que Yuri había dado el primer paso comportándose como siempre lo hacía. Un muy buen inicio para que Mila y Georgi se volvieran a encontrar en un ambiente conocido.

Quisieran admitirlo o no, todos ellos parecían ser animales de costumbres. Y, aunque no fueran exactamente iguales a las del año pasado; o a las de hace unos meses, Yuri agradecía haber regresado a lo que él podía considerar un estado de estabilidad.

Sabía dónde estaba parado, dónde había estado y a dónde se dirigía.

Antes de que pudiera salir del hielo y terminar de escuchar algo de su conversación, el celular de Georgi sonó. Una canción extremadamente melosa, que Yuri podía reconocer por haber escuchado en la radio en las últimas semanas llenó el lugar, antes de que el hombre se disculpara con Mila y se fuera a un lado a contestar el aparato.

Por lo rosa de la letra y lo insufrible del tono, Yuri supuso que se trataba de su novia. Sophia, o algo así era su nombre; Yuri no había puesto especial atención a ese detalle cuando lo que más recordaba era la imagen de ambos besuqueándose en una esquina del lugar cuando la muchacha fuera a recoger a Georgi luego de algún entrenamiento particularmente largo.

— ¿Te irás con Georgi?

Pregunto una vez abrió la portezuela que separaba el hielo del resto del rink, Mila giró el rostro y se ofreció a alcanzarle los protectores para las cuchillas de sus patines.

Yuri asintió, dándole las gracias.

—Sí, tenemos algo que hacer—dijo, coronando su afirmativa con una sonrisa y un símbolo de paz bastante infantil.

Yuri colocó cada uno de los protectores con cuidado, asegurándose de limpiar los remanentes de hielo que hubieran quedado allí antes de hacerlo.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la portezuela detrás de sí.

—Irán a ver a Victor.

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Mila era digna de capturar en una fotografía. Pero Yuuri no era realmente fanático de esas cosas.

— ¿Eh? —fue la muy elocuente respuesta que recibió. Junto a un par de parpadeos.

—Soy un alfa, Mila—se explicó Yuri—Mi nariz no será la gran cosa si me comparas con un omega, pero aún puedo detectar cosas bastante bien—puntuó, señalándola ligeramente con el índice derecho—Y también recuerdo el olor de Victor.

Había sido extraño, por ponerlo de alguna manera, olfatear rastros del mismo en sus compañeros.

Yuri no sabía exactamente cómo es que había logrado reconocer semejante aroma entre la mezcolanza de esencias que era normalmente el rink; quizá porque su cuerpo estaba pre condicionado al estado de alerta ante el mero rastro de presencia del otro alfa, o alguna derivativa del mismo concepto.

Pero cuando se dio el tiempo de tratar de diferenciar el aroma más que familiar de sus compañeros de ese foráneo que comenzaba a percibir, era completamente claro.

Victor.

Un olor tan tenue que era apenas perceptible si no estabas buscándolo.

—Yuri…

Empezó Mila, como si de pronto quisiera excusarse o explicarse. Yuri fue más rápido con su respuesta.

—Qué bueno—aseguró. Haciendo que Mila se mantuviera silente por un momento más. Comenzó a avanzar hasta el cambiador, donde podría cambiarse con calma y revisaría nuevamente qué era lo que tenía que comprar para llenar su despensa, y quizá probar esa nueva receta que Otabek le había mencionado en su última conversación.

— ¿Yuri? —preguntó Mila, haciendo que se detuviera esta vez.

Él, simplemente giró un poco el rostro, sonriendo ante su expresión que rayaba en la confusión.

—Estoy seguro de que él extrañaba ver a sus amigos.

* * *

 

Victor esperó la llamada de esa semana con una curiosa anticipación.

Era extraño. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de ansioso.

Un extraño fantasma emocional que lo había acompañado desde que hubiera despertado y que se hubiera negado a dejarlo sin importar lo que él hiciera. Cuando las horas nocturnas ya se hubieran hecho presentes, y la oscuridad hubiera llegado; Victor se encontró revisando el último suplemento de hormona que hubiera conseguido, a manera de distraer su mente, contando con lentitud y paciencia cada uno de los pequeños recipientes.

Menos de una semana y lo terminaría, tendría que regresar a comprar más.

Dio una mirada a su siguiente cita con el médico, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Había pasado exactamente un mes y medio desde el anuncio de la ubicación para las primeras clasificatorias, revelando todos los destinos de los posibles participantes del Grand Prix de ese año. Yuuri no las había mencionado, y Victor tampoco había hecho amago de ninguna de sus fuerzas para intentar traer el tema a colación.

Como un gigantesco elefante en la habitación que era, patéticamente, ignorado por ambos.

Makkachin lloró a su lado, probablemente sintiendo su turbación.

Victor giró su rostro, sonriendo lánguidamente y cerrando el mini refrigerador que había decidido adquirir.

—Estoy bien, Makkachin—le aseguró a su caniche, acariciando su cabeza y ganándose un ladrido que bien podría haberse traducido en una afirmativa.

Regresó a su lugar en la sala, dejando que el televisor hiciera sonido de fondo hasta que fuera interrumpido por el sonar de su celular.

Cuando finalmente ocurrió, Victor no pudo evitar sonreír de la pura expectación.

—Victor.

Su nombre en los labios de Yuri siempre lograba guardar un tono diferente, sin importar la ocasión.

—Yuuri.

Respondió, permitiéndose ahogar un suspiro sin realmente querer hacerlo, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera quitado un horrible peso de encima.

— ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Yuuri.

_No lo sé._

Es lo que Victor hubiera querido responderle, dejándose vencer por la honestidad.

—Sí.

Fue la respuesta por la que terminó decantándose, tras pensarlo mejor.

Yuuri sonaba incrédulo al otro lado de la línea. Aún con meras onomatopeyas o soniditos ahogados, Victor podía jactarse de al menos saber reconocer cuando eso pasaba.

—De verdad—intentó decir, para ser más convincente, aunque lo suave y poco seguro de su voz dejaba en claro que estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien—Dijo Yuuri, con un tono que sonaba tan comprometido con la verdad como el de Victor, antes de que el sonido de sábanas moviéndose llenara la línea.

Probablemente estuviera acomodándose en la cama. Victor sabía que Yuuri siempre le llamaba de su habitación, porque parecía ser el único lugar silencioso y lejos de oídos curiosos. Resaltando eso último pues Victor también sabía que Yuuri vivía con Phichit.

Victor hizo lo propio, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, recostándose y dejando que Makkachin descansara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Sí, está bien—aseguró Victor, cerrando los ojos y deseando que la sensación de ansiedad finalmente lo abandonara.

— ¿Victor? —Cuestionó Yuuri.

—Yuuri—se animó finalmente a decir—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

La línea quedó silente por un momento.

—Lo que quieras.

Yuuri sonaba seguro.

Victor giró un poco más, dejando que el celular quedara atrapado entre el cojín del sofá y su oído, Makkachin había perdido su pequeño lugar de descanso, pero no parecía para nada molesto, dedicándose en cambio a lamer la mano de su dueño en un fútil intento de confort.

—¿Podrías hablar un poco más?

—¿Uh?

—Sólo quiero escuchar tu voz…

Pidió, quedo y contrito. Aún sin permitirse abrir los ojos.

Yuuri no respondió por un momento, antes que el sonido de su respiración abandonando sus pulmones le llegara.

—Está bien.

Por un momento, pareció que Yuuri no sabía por dónde empezar, pues el silencio era irrumpido por palabras que no terminaban de serlo. Y, cuando Victor estaba a punto de decirle que realmente no importaba su ridícula petición Yuuri finalmente logró articular algo.

—Sé que terminaste los programas que prometiste coreografiar para esos patinadores. Llámalo viejo hábito, pero creo que he dedicado demasiado de mi tiempo a tratar de pensar cómo es que serán—Guardó silencio un momento—Recuerdo el nombre de los tres niños, y sé que terminaré buscándolos en internet tan pronto hayan pasado sus galas.

Victor sonrió un poco.

— ¿Ahá?

Una risa algo avergonzada abandonó el extremo de Yuuri.

—Sí, yo aún tengo buena memoria, Victor.

—Me hieres, Yuuri—se quejó, impostando la voz, sintiendo aún cómo Makkachin lamía su mano.

Yuuri se tomó su tiempo para responder esta vez.

—He estado pensando, Victor.

El ligero cambio en su tono logró que Victor abriera sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en porqué el ambiente de pronto parecía tan diferente.

Yuuri continuó.

—En qué será lo que veré cuando los vea patinar. Me pregunto si veré algo de ti en sus presentaciones, como siempre hacía en todas tus coreografías—Yuuri pareció tragar algo—Dicen que una parte nuestra siempre sale reflejada en nuestro arte, como una pequeña ventana a la mente detrás de la obra, quiero creer que es así.

—Yuuri…

—Y aún si no lo fuera, creo que no evitaría que intenta encontrar al Victor oculto en tus bailes—soltó, riéndose tan quedo que Victor tardó en reconocer el sonido—Creo que es una costumbre también, … esa de siempre estar buscándote.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri despertó, lo hizo con su teléfono pegado al rostro. Gruñó ligeramente, en parte porque de seguro tendría una horrible marca roja en la mejilla, y también porque no recordaba exactamente en qué punto de la noche se hubiera dejado llevar por el sueño.

Tomó el aparato con una de sus manos, y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa. La batería estaba muerta.

Lanzó otro gruñido, que en realidad sonaba como un gemido desesperado.

No podía recordar completamente su conversación con Victor. Aunque su mente siguiera repitiendo una y otra vez gran parte de lo que él dijo, haciendo que se avergonzada ligeramente. Especialmente, porque no podía recordar la respuesta de Victor a esa vaga confesión.

Si es que había habido una respuesta en primer lugar.

Desnudar su corazón en momentos así, parecía increíblemente fácil. Escudado por una barrera física y sólo con la idea de Victor en su mente y el recuerdo latiendo en su corazón. Ser honesto, reconoció Yuuri, era mucho más fácil cuando uno se hallaba embriagado por algo que recordara como felicidad.

Aquello sólo hacía que se enfadara más por sentirse avergonzado después de hacerlo.

Era verdad, aquello que había dicho.

Y Yuuri no pensaba castigarse por ser honesto.

* * *

 

En la siguiente visita de Yakov, el viejo alfa le dijo que quería revisar la composición de los programas que Victor había diseñado.

No era que fuera realmente necesario, pero Yakov no solía pedirle nada -porque estaba seguro de que Victor no era lo que la mayoría de personas fueran a clasificar como confiable- así que Victor no pensaba negarle algo como eso.

Llegó a su apartamento un par de horas pasado el mediodía, trayendo consigo un recipiente que había presentado como sopa casera de Lilia; alegando que había cocinado demasiado para ambos, y sería un desperdicio dejar que se echara a perder.

Victor sólo había sonreído como siempre lo hacía, agradeciendo de igual manera e ignorando las excusas de Yakov, para luego ofrecer calentar la comida y servir un poco para ambos; en un muy improvisado almuerzo para dos.

Como sobre mesa, había iniciado la charla sobre las vicisitudes que traía consigo la vida de entrenador al tener las clasificatorias tan cerca, y de dividir el tiempo para encontrar un horario que se acoplara a los junior que aún tenían que memorizar sus coreografías.

 Aunque, siendo justos, Victor no tenía realmente problemas acoplándose al apretado horario de lis muchachitos, pues malear su tiempo para encajar con el de ellos resultaba mucho más fácil ahora que el único administrador de su tiempo eran él y sus decisiones.

—Están bastante bien—Dijo Yakov, observando la lista de apartados técnicos, para luego elevar su mirar y enfocar a Victor—Mejor pensadas de lo que yo esperaría.

Victor parpadeó incrédulo, llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso no me tenías fe?

Repuso son ligera molesta. Victor, después de todo, no había sido campeón en tantas ocasiones en vano.

Yakov lanzó un suspiro que, por primera vez, no parecía venir acompañado de un sermón.

—No creí que te lo tomarías tan en serio—respondió con lo que parecía ser sentida franqueza. Sin una sola pisca de reproche, casi como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo en lo que él creía profundamente—Me alegra saber que estaba equivocado.

Victor se mantuvo silente un momento, observando a Yakov como si de pronto otra persona se hubiera materializado en su lugar, para finalmente soltarse a reír con gracia y libertad.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así…

Yakov le sonrió.

—No te acostumbres, Vitya.

Victor asintió, aguantando su propia sonrisa.

—No lo haré.

* * *

 

Su entrenador lo aplaudió cuando, después de clavar su salto final en la práctica, Otabek terminó en la perfecta posición final que había planeado para su programa libre.

—Tus saltos son más altos y más largos que la temporada pasada.

Puntuó el hombre, descansando con los brazos en asas a un lado del rink. Otabek limpió el sudor que caía por los costados de su rostro con una de sus mangas, antes de asentir con la cabeza a manera de reconocimiento y agradecimiento en partes iguales.

Le había tomado lo suyo a Otabek poder acostumbrarse y adecuarse a intentar movimientos más arriesgados, sumando un cuádruple extra a su repertorio. Era algo físicamente extenuante, pero que valía la pena al final.

Yuri le había estado comentando sobre su entrenamiento a través de las largas llamadas que mantenían por Skype, y Otabek no podía mantenerse tranquilo si no se esforzaba tanto como lo hacía él.

—Otabek.

Volvió a llamar su entrenador, haciendo que él girara su rostro y decidiera acercarse, pues el otro hombre parecía llamarlo con movimientos de su cabeza.

— ¿Entrenador? —preguntó una vez hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran hablar sin levanta las voces.

—Te vez feliz.

Comentó entonces, haciendo que Otabek perdiera el norte de la conversación por un momento.

— ¿Disculpe?

Su entrenador ahogó una risa profunda.

—Feliz, relajado, dichoso, satisfecho…—enumeró con los dedos, luciendo de pronto mucho más cómodo con el ambiente informal que la conversación creaba de lo que Otabek creyera él mismo fuera capaz de sentir—Puedes elegir el adjetivo que más te guste.

Su entrenador, un beta que ya llevaba su buena cantidad de años en el negocio, era una persona que el resto del mundo podía calificar fácilmente como _‘buena gente’_. No solía hablar con Otabek más allá de lo necesario, enfocándose más en todo lo que se pudiera relacionar con su carrera de patinaje que en menesteres de su vida privada o académica, pero era alguien paciente y con la suficiente visión como para dejar que Otabek tomara su tiempo e hiciera lo que creyera fuera necesario para innovar en el hielo.

Que intentara llevar su charla a un nuevo nivel personal era… extraño.

—No te había visto así en mucho tiempo, Otabek.

Admitió con una sonrisa.

Y, Otabek, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ligeramente, como si intentara enfocarse en sus patines. Él tampoco se había sentido tan en paz en mucho tiempo.

—Sí—respondió, finalmente decidiéndose por observar el rostro amigable de su entrenador—Creo que esa es una buena manera de ponerlo.

El hombre asintió, estirando su brazo y dejando que este descansara sobre el hombro de Otabek.

—Me alegro mucho.

Ellos no habían hablado del repentino viaje de Otabek a Rusia. Claro que Otabek se lo había contado, pero no había hecho un gran alboroto del asunto; pareciendo bastante comprensivo de manera silente y casi misteriosa. Alguna vez le había preguntado por Yuri, en un tono que distaba mucho de cómo se suponía que uno estudiaba a sus rivales, decantándose más por preguntar cómo era que su amigo estaba que por saber qué tal iba su entrenamiento o algo de esa índole.

Dejando que Otabek se explayara, o reservara, todo lo que quisiera.

—Realmente, Otabek—volvió a enfatizar—Estoy feliz por ti.

Y dejó una palmadita extra, antes de alejarse y dejar que Otabek regresara a lo suyo.

* * *

 

—¿Dices que has estado sintiéndote ligeramente diferente?

Preguntó el terapeuta delante de él. Victor asintió sin pena, intentando recordar exactamente cómo era que aquella sensación lo había acosado un par de veces.

Nacía en la base de su estómago, lento y constante, para expandirse después por todo su cuerpo; casi como una alimaña que estuviera intentando abrirse campo escalando por su interior.

Frente a él, el otro hombre pareció haber pensado en algo.

— ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado? —Cuestionó, golpeteando con su lápiz el pequeño folder con papeles que siempre llevaba en las manos.

Victor realizó un rápido conteo mental.

—Un par—repuso.

Antes de la llamada de Yuuri, y en dos ocasiones posteriores, con un intervalo de aproximadamente dos semanas entre cada una de ellas.

Su interlocutor frunció ligeramente el ceño, dejando las cosas que traía en las manos a un lado por un momento.

— ¿Hay algo más, además de ese sentimiento?

 _Episodios violentos. Ira sin explicación lógica_. Fueron un par de cosas que el cerebro de Victor e encargó de completar sin necesidad de ayuda.

—No—dijo mientras hacía lo propio y negaba con la cabeza, dándole más fuerza a su respuesta—No realmente.

Parecía, entonces, no ser algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Pero no podían culpar a Victor por asociar alguna clase de cambio en las reacciones de su cuerpo con algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

Temía que fueran paranoias suyas, alimentadas por malas experiencias del pasado; pero el terapeuta le había dicho que podía hablarle de lo que quisiera, y Victor no podía estar realmente tranquilo dejando ese tema al aire.

El hombre frente a él sonrió.

—Está bien entonces—le dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—No creo que ocurra nuevamente, Victor—sentenció—o al menos, se detendrá pronto.

Victor se mantuvo silente, intentando hallarles sentido a sus palabras. El terapeuta pareció entender su repentino silencio, así que se apresuró a explicar.

—Cada cuerpo responde diferente, eso es verdad—comenzó a elaborar, con ese inicio que Victor ya conocía tan bien y con el que parecía haberse hecho familiar en los últimos meses—Pero creo reconocer los últimos signos de una ruptura de lazo cuando los veo—dijo, coronando su aseveración con una sonrisa discreta.

Victor parpadeó un par de veces.

—No soy un profesional, para afirmarlo en su totalidad—se arregló el cabello un momento, llevando uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja y luciendo bastante tranquilo con todo el asunto—Pero deberías revisar tu situación con tu doctor, Victor. Sólo para estar seguros.

Victor sólo pudo asentir, sin estar exactamente seguro de porqué lo hacía.

El terapeuta puso sus manos sobre el escritorio, cruzándolas.

—Y Victor, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

* * *

 

Octubre llegó. Y con él, el inicio de las copas de selección.

Yuuri acompaño a Phichit y Celestino al aeropuerto, deseándole buena suerte a su mejor amigo antes de que se embarcara hacia el Skate America. Esperando hasta que el avión que tanto ellos como la coreógrafa de Phichit hubiera cambiado su estatus de _en abordaje,_ para finalmente dejar el lugar.

Tomó el autobús, aunque su camino fuera más largo y lento que si lo hiciera en taxi, aprovechando el tiempo extra para repasar las noticias nuevamente y revisar la lista de patinadores con renovado interés.

El siguiente evento sería el Skate Canadá, a tan sólo un par de centímetros su Yuuri intentara medir la distancia en un planisferio.

Evento no realmente tan lejano a donde él estaba.

Evento en el que Yuri participaría.

Ahogó un suspiro, incapaz de alejar la idea de Yuri de su mente.

Mentiría si dijera que aquella era una conversación que quisiera tener. Pero al mismo tiempo, no era una que se pudiera seguir posponiendo más.

Un mes quedaba para la copa de Rusia, donde su encuentro sería inevitable. Y Yuuri tendría que haber terminado de poner en orden sus ideas para ese momento.

Decidir, o darse cuenta de algo, solía ser mucho más fácil que tratar de expresarlo. Y, para personas como Yuuri y Yuri, donde las palabras siempre habían parecido hacer todo más confuso; eso demostraba ser un gran obstáculo.

Presionó su teléfono con más fuerza, sintiendo las esquinas metálicas clavarse contra su piel.

Primero, tendría que concentrarse en su propia clasificatoria en Francia.

Rusia, cuando llegara el momento, tendría que guardársela para Yuri.

* * *

 

Cuando el día de su nueva revisión llegó, Victor dejó la casa de manera casi desganada. Se despidió de Makkachin, y acarició su cabeza un minuto más de lo necesario. Fue en su propio auto, tomando el camino más largo hasta la clínica aún con la posibilidad de llegar tarde, deteniéndose un poco más en las señales de auto y siendo extremadamente cuidadoso. En la mañana se hubiera realizado un examen de sangre en el laboratorio adjunto al lugar, así que pasó a recoger el sobre con sus resultados -sin molestarse siquiera en abrirlo- antes de que tuviera que dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Contra sus propios pronósticos, había llegado a tiempo.

Junto a él, en el cúmulo de sillas acolchadas había una muy variopinta cantidad de pacientes. Alfas, betas y omegas por igual. Victor intentó pensar en alguno de ellos en una situación parecida a la suya, pero resultaba casi imposible.

Su mente intentaba mantenerse alejada de la posibilidad de que alguien más tuviera que pasar por algo así.

Cuando la enfermera llamó su nombre, Victor trató de no tardar en dirigirse hasta el consultorio. Algo avergonzado pues había tardado más de lo que debía en agendar esa revisión. Sabía que habría tenido que ir antes, a un control previo, pero no lo había hecho.

Si el doctor le reprochaba aquello, ya tenía ensayada una excusa que mezclaba un repentino problema con su trabajo y la falta de tiempo entre lo ocupado de los horarios de sus nuevos alumnos; junto con una escueta afirmación de que se había estado sintiendo bastante bien y que no creía que faltar a un control le hiciera mucho daño.

Aunque demostrar las coreografías varias veces ante los niños, mientras era observado como una presa por los ojos de halcón de los entrenadores no tomara realmente tanto tiempo; Victor creía que podía salir de un problema con una excusa genérica como esa.

—Señor Nikiforov—saludó el médico, revisando lo que Victor reconocía como su historia clínica.

Se dieron la mano en un saludo cordial, antes de que Victor iniciara a balbucear las razones de su tardía visita.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el galeno no lucía particularmente molesto o harto por las excusas que Victor no dejaba de soltar-aunque estas no hubieran sido pedidas en primer lugar.

El hombre delante de él, revisaba el sobre que acababa de entregarle con bastante interés. Con una mirada que Victor normalmente hubiera ignorado, pero que gracias al repentino cambio de las cosas no podía dejar pasar por alto.

—¿Doctor?

Intentó llamar su atención.

Ganándose sólo una sonrisa sentida, sin mostrar los dientes.

—Felicitaciones, Victor—Soltó, dejando el resultado de su examen sobre el escritorio y encerrando uno de los valores con un lapicero azul.

En ese momento, Victor intentó llevar la cuenta con su mente, aunque fuera un poco complicado pues las fechas parecían mezclarse en un torbellino de confusión.

Victor estaba seguro de que aún no había pasado un año.

Pero, de nuevo, aquel número sólo era un aproximado basado en una probabilidad estadística.

La verdad era, que nadie sabía exactamente cuánto tardaba en desaparecer un lazo de unión.

Un lazo de unión. Algo que era definido en los libros como la adicción hormonal entre un alfa y un omega, algo que podía ser explicado tranquilamente con valores en un papel y diagramas en un pizarrón. Algo que Victor estaba seguro contenía más que simple suma hormonal y dependencia.

Algo que, al parecer, acababa de perder completamente.

—Parece que ya regresó a la normalidad—atinó a sonreír el doctor, mientras señalaba nuevamente el valor encerrado en tinta azul.

Victor no estaba seguro de todo lo que significaba tener un lazo de unión. No de una manera que fuera fácil poner en palabras al menos.

Era aquello que lo hacía buscar el cuello de Yuuri con desesperación, hundirse en su aroma y deleitarse con su sabor. Era aquello que lo hacía sentirse en vilo completamente cuando no sabía si su compañero estaba bien o no, una necesidad que le había pedido ser alimentada constantemente. Sin embargo, también había sido aquello que lo había vuelto un cúmulo de desesperación y desesperanza, aquello que había gritado a todo pulmón en su oído que estaban amenazando a parte de él, aquello que le había mostrado un lado suyo que nunca creyó conocer.

En resumen, y dejando que su mente tuviera un largo viaje al pasado, parecía ser todo aquello que terminaba de unirlos a él y a Yuuri como alfa y omega.

—Ya no necesitará ninguna clase de medicación, Señor Nikiforov.

Probablemente no la hubiera necesitado desde hacía un par de días, o un par de semanas.

Porque, después de todo; Victor, el alfa, ya no tenía un omega a quien reclamar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Este capítulo es algo corto, pero el que viene lo compensará. Promesa.


	16. Wild world

 

_‘Usted es un hombre libre, señor Nikiforov’_

Victor no pudo evitar recordar lo que el doctor le hubiera dicho una vez hubiera abandonado la consulta. Sentado dentro de su auto, observando el papel con sus resultados impresos, trató de darle sentido a los últimos minutos de su vida.

Que ya no necesitaba medicarse; eso era lo que su doctor le había dicho. Victor sólo había podido parpadear un par de veces, observando los números y abreviaciones en el papel, como si estos pudieran darle una respuesta a la pregunta que aún se estaba formulando en su mente.

—Ah…—había sido su muy elocuente comentario, recibiendo el papel y tomándolo entre sus manos.

El galeno le había sonreído entonces, un poco más amigable y dejando la fachada profesional que le hubiera conocido durante esos meses.

—Eso quiere decir que ya no le recetaré más hormonas—comentó, mientras escribía en una de las varias hojas que conformaban su historia. Victor tuvo que reprimir los deseos de estirar su cuello e intentar leer lo que sea que allí dijera—¿No es algo bueno? Ya no más agujas para usted.

No más agujas, no más visitas al hospital, no más hematomas en su brazo y no más lazo.

Un poquito más de normalidad para su vida.

La falta de respuesta pareció alertar al hombre frente a él, quien detuvo su constante escribir y le dedicó una mirada escueta. Con el rostro ligeramente agachado hacia abajo, y los ojos apuntando en su dirección, Victor se sentía casi analizado.

Tragó duro.

—Gracias.

Soltó finalmente, intentando sonreír.

El médico soltó un corto suspiro, dejando su bolígrafo a un lado. Cruzó sus manos nuevamente sobre el escritorio, y pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente que diría. Victor, por su parte, de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejar el lugar. Quería estar solo.

—Parece algo sorprendido—Victor no estaba seguro de si esa palabra podría englobar exactamente cómo se sentía. O si sólo era una pequeña parte de la verdadera amalgama que eran ahora sus emociones—¿No era esto por lo que estaba viniendo aquí?

Su pregunta, como su tono en general, estaba ligeramente endulzado por algo que no terminaba de sonar como condescendencia. Victor se encontró preguntándose, por qué no parecía tener una respuesta inmediata para tal cuestionamiento.

—Sí—susurró después de unos segundos, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazón de culpa en la base de su nuca después de hacerlo—Así podría estar mejor.

Su respuesta hizo sonreír al galeno. Quien asintió, como si sintiera que era necesario tener que reafirmar su seguridad.

—Ahora—continuó, usando nuevamente ese tono que intentaba ser amistoso, y que en otra ocasión hubiera hecho que Victor se relajara e intentara seguir con el pequeño hilo de conversación que su doctor parecía querer crear—Vamos a terminar de escribir esto aquí, y estará libre.

_Libre._

—Podrá ir a celebrar como le plazca—El médico seguía hablando, pero Victor sólo podía ver el correr de sus dedos y el bolígrafo sobre el papel—Un alfa de buen gusto como usted—el intento de halago que claramente estaba allí para hacerlo sentir mejor solo logró sacarle una media sonrisa, pero su doctor ni lo notó—De seguro que sabe cómo divertirse—Victor no sabía si estaba hablando porque sabía la clase de rumores que habían de su vida en su tiempo como patinador, o porque había reconocido su rostro como alguien de la televisión y lo hubiera relacionado con alguien de moderada fama, o si simplemente era la charla estándar que le daba a todos los pacientes que se despedían de él con algo que no fuera animosidad—Fiestas, atracciones turísticas, creo que hay una nueva obra presentándose en teatro- ¿o es que eso ya no es popular?—Selló el final de la hoja, dibujando después una rápida y descuidada rúbrica—O incluso, no lo sé, tratar de pretender a algún omega. Hay muchos peces en el mar, lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Victor lo sabía.

—Y—había puntuado finalmente—Usted es un hombre libre, Señor Nikiforov.

_Libre._

Libre de las visitas al hospital, del pequeño refrigerador que tenía en casa y de las ampollas que guardaba allí, e incluso libre de buscar a alguien más que deseara acompañarle.

Victor no era ajeno al concepto de libertad. Él había sido libre toda su vida, después de todo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que la palabra terminaba teniendo un sabor amargo entre sus labios.

Después de todo, ni siquiera cuando aún hubieran quedado remanentes del lazo que compartía con Yuuri en el sistema, se había sentido como un prisionero.

Ni del lazo, ni de Yuuri.

Empero, en el silencio de su auto, con la mirada fija en el vacío y con los recuerdos de los meses pasados en su mente, Victor creyó que para el resto del mundo podría parecer así. Un alfa que sucumbe ante su instinto, y se va abajo llevándose más de una cosa a su paso.

Para Victor, un hombre que intentaba aferrarse al pasado, fijado en sus sentires y esperanzado sin reales pistas. ¿Un soldado en una causa perdida? ¿O una campaña que esperaba por volver a avivarse?

Quizá Victor sí había sido un prisionero. Uno de su propia necedad.

 

* * *

 

Un día después de la partida de Phichit y Celestino, Yuuri recordó de manera nada animada que tenía una cita programada en la clínica aquella tarde.

Realizó su entrenamiento matinal como siempre lo hacía, saltándose el desayuno porque había dormido por sobre su alarma. Almorzó en un silencio ya poco familiar, pues la cháchara de Phichit solía ser su compañera en esas horas. Sintió una ligera punzada de incomodidad al darse cuenta que tendría que saltarse las demás horas de entrenamiento. Empero, y con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, terminó emprendiendo camino a la clínica de cualquier manera.

Las puestas corredizas se abrieron en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y el ambiente límpido y pulcro del lugar lo saludó. Yuuri repasó con la mirada un par de posters de niñas vestidas de enfermeras y haciendo el universal gesto del silencio mientras hacía su camino hasta el consultorio.

Las clínicas de Detroit ya eran conocidas para él, y en sus últimos controles creía que había podido reconocer a un par de pacientes recurrentes, aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos acudiera por las mismas razones que él.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, una especie de manía que le había nacido en momentos de ocio. No era como si estuviera buscando algo en particular, sólo dejaba que las fotografías pasaran por delante de sus ojos sin dedicarle demasiado tiempo o pensamientos a ninguna.

La enfermera llamó a cuatro personas antes que a él, todos parecían rozar su edad y ninguno estaba acompañado de alguien que Yuuri pudiera identificar como parejas o familiares. Era curioso, cómo la salud reproductiva y planificación familiar parecía ser un tema que comenzaba a cobrar real importancia. La suficiente como para que más omegas tuvieran la confianza de buscar asesoría por su propia cuenta.

Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, Yuuri agradeció a la enfermera y se apresuró al interior del consultorio. Su doctor, le saludó como de costumbre, y comenzó a revisar los apuntes de su última cita junto con los resultados de los últimos exámenes que le hubiera pedido.

Su siguiente cita, se suponía, debería haber sido en un mes más. Sin embargo, con el _Trophée Eric Bompard_ a la vuelta de la esquina, su doctor había insistido en hacerla antes. Era un mero control, para asegurarse que el cuerpo de Yuuri respondía bien ante los supresores tan fuertes que tomaba; y que no había presencia de efectos secundarios que les hicieran considerar cambiar la dosis.

Yuuri era bastante familiar con aquellas pruebas. Una larga hoja con demasiados cuadros marcados y subrayados, con dos sellos y firmas indicando que querían los resultados rápido; y la consecuente visita al laboratorio donde esperaría a que le sacaran uno o dos viales de sangre.

Dependiendo de la necesidad.

Yuuri tenía guardada la copia de su historial con supresores y demás menesteres omega en gruesos fólderes con micas dentro, era un tema que siempre hacía que su cabeza doliera, pues cuando aún recordaba vívidamente sus primeras experiencias con las tan molestas pastillas. En Hasetsu, cuando apenas estaba tomándose en serio sus sueños en el hielo, había tenido que experimentar con dos concentraciones diferentes hasta que encontrara una que no le hiciera querer devolver las entrañas cada vez que viera comida.

Ahora, y con un nivel hormonal medido con precisión y varios años ya a cuestas, los doctores parecían encontrar mucho más fácil el encontrar un buen supresor para él.

—Todo parece en orden.

Le sonrió el médico, y Yuuri no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

Yuuri no era particularmente observador con sus resultados, aún si cuando era cachorro encontraba tantos números y abreviaciones en negrita un poco intimidantes. Pero su doctor había estado repitiendo la misma frase en sus últimas visitas, y Yuuri quería creer en su palabra.

—Eso es bueno.

Dijo suspirando y llevando una mano hasta su pecho. Ahora estaría libre hasta su próxima cita, que no sería sino hasta pasado el Grand Prix.

Su interlocutor asintió.

—Sus niveles de hormona omega han estado estables durante sus últimos controles—dijo, encerrando varias cifras con un bolígrafo—Todo lo demás se ve en orden también…—y levantó la mirada, como si trataba de encontrar algo en la facie de Yuuri que le alertara de algo fuera de lugar—Y usted luce muy bien también… Ser un omega de nivel bajo debe ayudar también. Me alegra que ya haya terminado.

Sentenció finalmente, sonriendo y procediendo a realizar lo que a ojos de Yuuri eran arrastrados de letras en la hoja que tenía delante.

— ¿Disculpe?

Preguntó entonces, más como un reflejo que cualquier otra cosa.

Los doctores en Japón y Rusia, quienes lo hubieran visto en primera instancia, habían estado preocupados por su futura capacidad de concebir, y al corroborar que todo parecía en orden habían dejado de traer a colación cualquier tema que no fuera la adaptación de su cuerpo a la nueva tanda de supresores.

El médico frente a él parpadeó, antes de parecer entender el porqué de su pregunta.

—Su lazo, señor Katsuki—puntuó—las hormonas que este elevaría en su cuerpo, además de la omega se han mantenido en niveles normales. Creo que es un muy buen indicio para decir que no tendría que preocuparse más por eso.

Yuuri, de manera casi inconsciente, se encontró llevando sus dedos hasta su cuello; repasando con sus dedos la zona donde la marca de Victor debería de estar. O al menos, donde había estado.

La delicada marca en tonos púrpura había desaparecido ya, dejando la piel de Yuuri tan impía que casi pareciera nunca haber estado allí en primer lugar. Un acontecimiento al que Yuuri no le había querido dar demasiada vuelta, ignorándolo por entero y enterrándolo en algún lugar de su mente; decidiendo que era mejor tratar de pensar en qué le diría a Victor la siguiente vez que pudiera hablar por teléfono con él.

—Oh…—su voz se escuchaba casi como un murmullo. Uno de sorpresa, mezclado con la justa cantidad de incredulidad—No lo noté…

Por un momento, un breve silencio se instauró entre ambos.

Yuuri observó a su médico, y este le devolvió la mirada.

Y quizá sólo se debía a que Yuuri encontraba cierto sentido de lo tragicómico a toda la situación, o que simplemente estaba imaginando cosas; pero creyó que vio al galeno soltar una ahogada risa antes de hablarle de nuevo.

—Es normal—se apresuró a asegurarle, con una expresión que Yuuri juraría debería estar sólo reservada para los niños. O, en su defecto, no para un hombre de su edad—Es normal, señor Katsuki—el médico se aclaró la garganta. Yuuri se mantuvo silente, esperando alguna otra clase de aclaración—Sus niveles hormonales son bastante bajos—comenzó. Yuuri sabía eso, no por nada era un omega de bajo nivel. Como todos los seres humanos, tenía tanto hormona alfa y omega en su sangre -entra tantas otras más- donde esta última superaba con creces a la primera, llegando hasta cierto valor donde rompía la ligera línea que separaría a un beta de bajo nivel con el de un omega. No había un consenso universal acerca de cuál era el valor exacto, aunque los laboratorios trabajaran con intervalos normales ya establecidos. Y Yuuri, de alguna manera, había logrado cruzar esa línea—Los cambios en su cuerpo o su reacción a ciertos estímulos, y ciertos comportamientos no serán los mismos a los que tendría- no lo sé ¿un omega o un alfa de nivel alto? Esos siempre suelen ser más complicados.

>>Además usted estuvo recibiendo el tratamiento de equilibrio hormonal desde un estado temprano, ¿O me equivoco?  Y con la cantidad de supresores que usa, no es cosa rara ¿Acaso no está feliz?

Yuuri sabía, a grandes rasgos, los por menores de un lazo que moría lentamente de inanición. Todo lo que sus maestros le hubieran explicado de manera escueta en la escuela. Aunque casi todas habían sido citando a viejas manadas japonesas, hubieran perdido a sus cabezas de familia alfas ante la guerra o el hambre en periodos pasados de la historia; crónicas de madres y padres omega por igual dejándose morir ante la desesperación, acabando con su vida y con la de sus cachorros en el camino.

Eran imágenes escabrosas, muy alejadas de la realidad que Yuuri había conocido.

—No…—fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Y al notarlo, rápidamente se apresuró a corregirse—No, quiero decir…

No era algo que él hubiera esperado.

Para nada.

El doctor sólo le sonrió, asintiendo y dejando el tema correr. Sin hacerle más preguntas al asunto, y tampoco dándole más razones.

Yuuri agradeció el silencio un momento, aún sin quitar los dedos de su cuello, odiándose un poco de repente.

Pues, no recordaba haber sentido nada.

—Señor Katsuki—Dijo entonces el galeno, sonando extremadamente serio nuevamente. El cambio en su tono y en el ambiente tan repentino, logró que Yuuri dejara su posición actual, juntando sus manos en sus rodillas e intentando prestar toda la atención que pudiera—Está bien, de verdad. Usted no hizo nada malo—su historia estaba cerrada, y Yuuri, de repente, sintió que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada al otro hombre; prefiriendo entonces enfocarla en las letras impresas de su nombre en un lado del folder con la insignia de la institución—Usted pasó por mucho, señor Katsuki—y el tono que usaba, le hacía pensar a Yuuri que la preocupación que sus palabras destilaban, así como el tono empático que de pronto había inundado su discurso, eran sinceros—No tiene que culparse por haberse perdido un poco de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Y con eso, se terminó la consulta.

Yuuri asintió un par de veces, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de si había entendido todo lo que le había querido decir. La enfermera lo despidió amablemente a la salida, y Yuuri agitó la cabeza en respuesta.

La clínica y el departamento estaban separados por un muy moderado trecho de quince minutos en auto, o cinco si uno tomaba un taxi. Yuuri observó el camino un largo rato, sin decidirse por caminar hasta la parada o simplemente llamar a un taxi hasta allí para que lo recogiera.

Suspirando, decidió finalmente, que tendría que caminar.

Media hora entre el sonido de ruedas girando sobre el pavimento, personas hablando a su alrededor, y uno que otro claxon.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su apartamento, con las luces apagadas y el silencio de la falta de su compañero, Yuuri se sintió solo.

Quizá tan sólo como había dejado a Victor.

Dejó que su cuerpo golpeara la puerta ya cerrada a sus espaldas, y que se deslizara lentamente, hasta tocar el suelo.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por un largo rato, hasta que los colores rojizos de la tarde que alumbraban a través de la ventana más grande del apartamento hubieran mutado a los oscuros de la noche y se hubiera visto forzado a prender la luz.

Cenó en silencio, sin ánimos de siquiera prender el televisor.

Antes de que decidiera irse a dormir llamó a Phichit, pues había prometido que lo contactaría para desearle suerte y contarle cómo le había ido.

Hablaron por un par de minutos, Yuuri apenas podía entender las respuestas que su amigo le daba o responder adecuadamente a las preguntas que le hacía; pero Phichit parecía no estar enfadado por ese hecho.

—Oye, Yuuri—Al menos, hasta que cinco minutos dentro de la conversación, cambió ligeramente su tono por uno más serio—¿En qué piensas?

Cuestionó, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la línea por un momento.

Yuuri sopesó su día. Su último año, su mano desnuda, y su cuello limpio.

—En que soy un idiota…

* * *

 

Victor llegó a casa con un zumbido molesto presente en sus oídos. El frío del invierno que estaba golpeando a sus puertas comenzaba a azotar con más fuerza, y las ventiscas con sus arremolinados silbidos no hacían ninguna clase de maravilla por su persona. Sólo había sido una caminata desde el estacionamiento hasta su hogar, pero Victor sentía que el cansancio del día se había triplicado con sólo el recorrer de una decena de metros.

Makkachin corrió a recibirlo, lanzando un ladrido y estirando las patas como quien pide una caricia. Victor le sonrió entonces, intentando dejar el ajetreo de su día atrás.

Esa había sido su última sesión de práctica con el último de sus estudiantes, y la sola noción de eso parecía ser suficiente como para hacer valedero su cansancio.

La práctica había salido muy bien. Victor estaba seguro de que todos esos niños harían presentaciones excelentes.

—Lamento haberte dejado tantas horas, Makkachin—se disculpó mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de las orejas de su can con cariño, recibiendo un nuevo ladrido como respuesta.

—Ahora, qué tal si te doy un premio por ser buen chico.

Makkachin pareció más que feliz con la idea, relacionando la palabra _premio_ con la cocina, Victor vio a su perro emprender su camino rápido y presuroso hasta la cocina.

Rio por lo bajo, dejando su abrigo en un perchero cercano y avanzando hasta la sala. Encendió el televisor, esperando que el sonido de fondo le ayudara a distraerse; deteniéndose apenas un par de segundos, reparando apenas en lo que los presentadores del show que acababa de sintonizar tuvieran que decir.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, donde buscó un par de las golosinas que usualmente tenía a la mano para Makkachin. El perro las recibió con gusto, antes de dar vuelta y correr hasta su cama para disfrutar mejor del regalo.

Victor observó el camino que hubiera tomado el can por un momento, antes de regresar al salón principal.

La televisión aún tenía un programa que él no conocía y no tenía intensión de mirar, su teléfono aún estaba silente en su bolsillo, y su mente inquieta tratando de hallar algo que lo alejara de su pequeña burbuja de ansiedad.

Chasqueó la lengua ligeramente, comenzando a recorrer el departamento. No había suficientes cosas como para ponerse a limpiar. Los muebles no tenían capas de polvo, había enviado la ropa a que la lavaran, y los platos impecables en algún lugar de su aparador.

Sus ojos viajaron entonces hasta su teclado, cubierto por una fina capa de tela mientras no estuviera en uso. Sus dedos temblaron un poco, pero Victor tampoco tenía deseos de practicar.

Se detuvo, finalmente, frente a uno de los escritorios de su casa. Medianamente alejado de todo lo demás, en el estudio que rara vez usaba para algo que no fuera hablar con alguna figura medianamente importante para su carrera.

Se sentó en la amplia y mullida silla, dejando que el sonido de los muelles cediendo a su peso se grabara en su mente. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en el escritorio: recibos, agendas, documentos legales, incluso su pasaporte. Y, también, escondido en el último cajón a la derecha: sus papeles de divorcio y el par de anillos que Yuuri les hubiera comprado.

Victor no había abierto ese cajón desde que Yuuri hubiera dejado Rusia, aunque su contenido hubiera estado presente en su mente más de una vez. Dejó que sus dedos tamborilearan un momento en el escritorio, mientras su mirada fulminaba la manija del cajón.

Pasaron los minutos, el televisor soltó lo que parecía ser una carcajada enlatada, y Victor tomó una decisión.

Deslizó el cajón con cuidado, observando su contenido con expresión taciturna.

El folder de los papeles aún conservaba su límpida coloración blanca, y los anillos seguían descansando sobre este, no tan brillantes como Victor los hubiera recordado en su memoria. En otra realidad, Victor hubiera pensado que era buen momento para mandarlos a pulir.

Tomó uno de ellos, sin estar seguro exactamente de a quien le pertenecía, haciéndose para atrás en la silla y girándolo entre sus dedos.

A contra luz, y desde su ángulo, lucían más oscuros que la primera vez que los hubiera visto en la tienda. Cerró un poco los ojos, tratando de imaginar sus dedos y los de Yuuri, sus manos eran más largas, pero las de Yuuri un poco más delgadas; no por mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Yuuri hubiera tenido que poner un poco de presión para hacer pasar su nudillo la primera vez que se lo hubiera puesto.

No eran anillos hechos a la medida, pero de alguna manera, Victor no había encontrado que existiera algún otro que encajara tan bien en su dedo.

—Yuuri…

Llamó al aire, aunque claramente no esperaba recibir respuesta.

En su última conversación, antes de ceder ante la inconciencia, Yuuri le había dicho que siempre le estaba buscando. Pero Victor había tenía demasiado miedo como para preguntar qué haría una vez lo encontrara.

La respuesta estaba al alcance de una llamada, pero Victor no creía querer saber la respuesta.

No aún.

Pues, una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que había la posibilidad de que no le gustara la respuesta.

Incapaz de observar el desolado anillo entre sus dedos por un minuto más, lo presionó entre su puño, llevándolo a su pecho y ahogando un suspiro, trató de ignorar el punzante retumbo de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y tratando de concentrarse en el sonido del televisor desde la sala, dejó que tales pensamientos escurrieran lejos de su mente.

* * *

 

Cuando Phichit regresó a Detroit, tenía muchas cosas que contar.

El aeropuerto estaba bastante conglomerado, entre las personas que llegaban y se detenían en largas colas a esperar por su equipaje y aquellos que aguardaban con carteles o simplemente fuera del área a que las personas que esperaban llegaran.

Yuuri esperaba por él y Celestino junto a una de las gigantescas puertas automáticas, envuelto en un gigantesco abrigo de invierno y una bufanda a juego que apenas dejaban ver su rostro.

Phichit abrazó a Yuuri y Celestino le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Tomaron autos diferentes, Celestino de regreso al rink y él junto a Yuuri de regreso a su departamento.

Phichit acomodó las maletas con facilidad que sólo la costumbre otorgaba, Yuuri ya estaba acomodado en el asiento trasero del taxi; y Phichit le dio la dirección al taxista antes de acomodarse también él.

Con una sonrisa descomunal le informó que había quedado en segundo lugar, detrás de Leo, pero delante de SeungGil. Aunque suponía que era algo que Yuuri ya sabía.

— ¿Lograste ver la presentación, Yuuri?

Preguntó entonces, pues la actitud de su amigo por teléfono parecía estar completamente alejada de cómo lo había dejado, aún si después de su extraña declaración de idiotez hubiera intentado hacer menos al comentario.

Yuuri le sonrió un poco, la culpabilidad se veía claramente en sus facciones.

—Lo lamento, no pude.

Phichit sólo pudo asentir.

Lo había estado sospechando.

En realidad, había estado esperando la oportunidad para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Su cariño como amigo, y su instinto como beta se mezclaban en una intrincada maraña de desazones que no lo dejaban estar tranquilo a sabiendas de que Yuuri no lo estaba, y él no hacía nada.

—Está bien—correspondió, dándole una palmadita y sonriéndole sin preocupaciones—Te puedo mostrar qué tan bien lo hice en internet después. De seguro alguien subió los programas, siempre hay gente que lo hace.

Yuuri asintió, aunque no tardó en retirar la mirada y colocar esa misma expresión perdida que solía tener cuando pensaba en algo demasiado.

Phichit se mordió el labio inferior, intentando pensar en algo.

Podría hablarle del siguiente evento, donde Yuri y J.J. se estarían enfrentando y que de seguro sería graciosísimo verlos discutir, o quizá a Yuri haciendo gala del famoso dicho de _si las miradas mataran…_ Mientras Jean Jaques sólo le miraría como si no terminara de entender el porqué de su actitud. Pero, su rivalidad sin sentido había parecido desaparecer -o menguar- con el paso del tiempo, así que quizá no encontrarían ninguno de esos dos escenarios. O quizá podría contarle sobre Leo y Guang que, de acuerdo a las palabras de Leo, parecían por fin haber espabilado y empezado a salir como un par de humanos normales. Phichit había sonreído ante eso, dándole un par de codazos juguetones a su amigo y preguntando un poco descaradamente si ya había intentado morderlo, haciendo que Leo se sonrojara cual tomate; alegando que las mordidas eran cosas que uno debía guardar para el matrimonio. Haciendo reír a Phichit, quien sólo había respondido con un claramente condescendiente _‘claro, claro’._

Pero, y tras meditarlo un momento, se decantó por una tercera opción.

—¿Sabes?, no te voy a forzar a decírmelo—Estiró su mano, buscando la de Yuuri y sosteniéndola con cuidado. Sintió el cuerpo de su compañero sobresaltarse un poco, pero no cambió su posición—Lo que sea que te esté molestando esta vez…. Quiero decir.

Yuuri le miraba silente, pero con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. Atento.

Phichit sonrió, sintiendo que sus ojos se rasgaban a la par con su boca.

—Pero al menos quiero que sepas que estaré listo para escucharte, si decides decírmelo.

Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Yuuri, siento la calidez de la otra piel en respuesta.

El semáforo que estaban a punto de cruzar cambió a rojo, y el automóvil se detuvo.

Yuuri observó sus manos unidas por un momento antes de devolverle la mirada, tratando de imitar su sonrisa.

—Lo sé—dijo, y parecía que de verdad lo hacía—Lo sé.

* * *

 

La noche previa al inicio del Skate Canadá, Victor se encontró a sí mismo marcando el número de Yuuri en su celular de memoria. Dentro de una semana y unos días más, el _Trophée Eric Bompard_ daría inicio, y Victor el tiempo de descanso Yuuri sería demasiado importante como para hablar la cantidad de tiempo que ellos acostumbraban.

El vacío que la ausencia de la voz de Yuuri dejaba en su interior era una de las razones, se dijo Victor, por las cuales se encontrara llamando aquella ocasión. Y, mientras el tono de espera comenzó a sonar en su oído, admite tuvo que admitir que también había algo de lo que quería hablarle.

 Tragó duro cuando el sonido de la línea siendo atendida cortó el zumbido constante del celular.

Hablar de su lazo roto parecía algo importante en la mente de Victor, pero aún no estaba seguro de cómo debía abordar el tema. O, si era necesario siquiera mencionarlo.

Yuuri lo sabría. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta.

Victor sabía, teóricamente, cómo era el proceso en los omegas. No esperaba que se convirtieran en manojos de nervios con ataques violentos como un alfa -aunque supiera de al menos un par de omegas con carácter mucho más vicioso que el de la media alfa- aunque no sería raro viendo comportamientos fuera de lo normal, reaccionando exageradamente a cualquier cosa que pudieran percibir como una mínima amenaza, o creyéndose en peligro constante. La mayoría se encerraría en su nido, encontrando el lugar como el único capaz de proveerles algo de la tan ansiada seguridad que pareciera habérseles arrancado sin miramiento alguno, mientras intentaban que la desesperación y el desasosiego del abandono fuera expulsado de su cuerpo junto a la necesidad de hormona alfa.

Sintió que sus palmas ardían un momento, empapadas de sudor.

 _‘Cada paciente reacciona diferente’_ era algo que le había dicho su doctor también, en alguna de sus primeras consultas. Victor sabía cómo se suponía que un omega solía reaccionar ante la pérdida de su lazo; pero no sabía cómo se suponía que Yuuri había reaccionado. El mutismo y la depresión que lo había embargado los primeros meses de su decadente final había eclipsado cualquier rastro de emoción en su rostro, en su actuar, y en su persona entera.

Victor, pensó entonces, que hubiera sido mejor si el asunto no lo hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

—¿Victor?

Preguntó Yuuri, sonando algo confundido, probablemente ante su silencio.

Victor abrió la boca.

—Yuuri—soltó, casi como un suspiro.

La idea de Yuuri recurriendo a hormona alfa, inyectándosela para calmar la necesidad de su cuerpo, era una imagen que Victor no quería implantar en su mente. No quería verlo como se había visto él.

Las palabras de su médico regresaron a su mente. Esas que le había dicho como fútil intento de animarlo el último día de su tratamiento.

Los sustitutos de hormona en ampollas, refrigerados e inyectados, no eran las únicas fuentes de estos.

Y, mientras Victor había optado por una opción con etiqueta y dosificada, la mayoría prefería obtenerla de las fuentes de carne y hueso.

Opción que tomaban tanto alfas, como omegas.

Opción que había estado presente tanto para Victor, como para Yuuri.

—Victor, ¿Estas bien?

El tono de Yuuri sonaba preocupado, y una octava más alta de lo normal.

Victor, sosteniendo el teléfono apenas contra su mejilla, se encontró parpadeando para dejar de lado su propio tren de pensamientos.

—Perdóname, yo—tragó un nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sintiendo lo que parecía una jaqueca aproximarse—Creo que… quiero ir a descansar.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Victor sintió su corazón golpear su pecho.

— ¿Está bien? —instó, llevando su palma contra su frente

—Está bien…—murmuró entonces Yuuri, demasiado quedo, antes de que Victor colgara el teléfono.

La pantalla reluciendo con el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki, y presumiendo el patético número de 01:30 saludó a Victor, casi como si se riera en su cara.

Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó el aparato a un lado, escuchando el sonido sordo del mismo al chocar contra el suelo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y le tomó menos de lo que había durado la llamada para sentirse avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

 

* * *

 

 _Está bien,_ repitió Yuuri mientras revisaba su teléfono después.

Se lo dijo a sí mismo después de que Victor le colgara, se lo dijo mientras practicaba por última vez los pasos de sus dos rutinas en la pista de Detroit, y también cuando Celestino, Phichit y él hacían la cola para el abordaje de su avión.

Trató de que la idea lo dejara una vez en el asiento, observando el paisaje diminuto y poco apreciable que eran los gigantescos edificios y carreteras siendo opacados por las nubes a través de la ventana, o poniéndose los auriculares e intentando repasar los pasos de la coreografía en su mente con la música resonando en sus oídos.

Normalmente trataría de usar el tiempo de vuelo para conciliar lo que pueda de sueño, pero esa era una idea que había sido descartada de la mente de Yuuri tan pronto como hubiera puesto un pie dentro del lugar. Sabía que eso afectaría negativamente en su actitud del día siguiente, sumado a la incapacidad de su cuerpo de funcionar tras un viaje largo; así que mentalmente agradeció a Celestino que los hubiera hecho viajar antes de lo que normalmente hubieran anticipado.

Aunque era un poco vergonzoso que ambos miembros del equipo tuvieran que adecuarse a los malos hábitos de su cuerpo.

Suspirando y aceptando la derrota, Yuuri giró el rostro, enfocando a un muy durmiente Phichit y Celestino, ajenos a su insomnio y pensamientos surrealistas, que inician con la melodía de su programa corto y terminan con el tono final de Victor en el teléfono.

* * *

 

****

Victor terminó la pieza con una nota demasiado angustiosa para lo que quería expresar, para luego dejar que sus manos cayeran sobre las teclas en un cacofonético estridor que hizo saltar a su can.

Estaba acariciando la cabeza de Makkachin como intento de disculpa, cuando una llamada entrante a su teléfono logró desviar su atención.

Por un momento, esperó sin tomarlo, creyendo que podría ser Yuuri. Su cerebro no tardó en darle una sacudida por ese tren de pensamientos, haciendo que tomara el aparato y contestara sin observar al remitente.

La voz de Mila fue la que lo saludó desde el otro lado de la línea. Victor ahogó un suspiro entonces, sin estar completamente seguro si era de alivio o de algo más. Mila no comentó en su extraño gesto, y Victor le agradeció mentalmente por eso. Sus pequeñas reuniones de tres habían quedado relegadas ahora, pues la temporada había comenzado oficialmente y era momento de trabajar duro. Los eventos a los cuales había sido asignada Mila eran unos de los últimos; la copa de china y el trofeo NKH en Japón, y ninguno compartido con Sara, para su mala suerte.

—Lo lamento.

Le dijo Victor, porque sabía lo mucho que Mila había estado esperando por verla.

Sara le quitó importancia al asunto.

—Está bien—replicó—pero dime, ¿Viste a Georgi?

Victor sintió su garganta secarse un momento. Su antiguo compañero se había presentado en el Skate Canada, y aunque Victor hubiera estado deseoso de ver qué clase de presentación había preparado para esta ocasión, se encontró con que no podía llevarse a ver el evento. Era ridículo, y algo infantil, porque su único impedimento había sido uno de los otros participantes.

Yuri.

—No—confesó, ahogando un nuevo suspiro y llevando su mano libre hasta su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos en un movimiento nada delicado—Pero apuesto a que estuvo muy bien.

—Hmm—dijo Mila, entonando apreciativamente—Algo. Bastante, diría la verdad. Deberías buscarla luego, estoy segura de que le gustaría saber que lo viste.

La mano de Victor se detuvo en su hacer, halando ligeramente unos cuantos mechones de cabello sin querer.

—Lo haré—y un pequeño resoplido de frustración—Y después le diré que tan bien lo hizo.

* * *

 

Cuando el evento se dio por iniciado oficialmente, Yuuri intentó concentrarse.

Las luces, las cámaras, los periodistas y sus interminables preguntas- todo parecía un ambiente completamente diferente ahora. De alguna manera no como el que aún estuviera pintado en sus recuerdos de temporadas pasadas, o en el que hubiera revivido en su pequeña competencia en Japón.

En ese momento, Yuuri no sabía si amar u odiar semejante parafernalia.

Le traían nostálgicas memorias de viejos días, pero al mismo tiempo le servían como constante recordatorio punzante de un pasado menos agradable.

Una vez en la zona dedicada a entrenadores y patinadores, Yuuri pudo ver que los participantes del primer grupo comenzaban a prepararse.  Con su inexistente descanso durante el vuelo y las horas extra que su cuerpo parecía pedirle para recuperarse, Yuuri se encontró perdiendo la práctica de la mañana. Phichit y Celestino se hubieran encaminado antes que él a dar una última repasada por su rutina, dejando que Yuuri recuperara toda la energía que necesitara.

Su cuerpo lo había agradecido, pero ahora no hacía más que elevar un poco su sentido de incomodidad. Ver al resto de competidores allí, lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Phichit le dio un empujoncito con el brazo, haciendo que le mirara con sorpresa.

—Vamor, Yuuri.

Yuuri tomó una bocanada de aire, asintiendo y comenzando a caminar.

Lo primero que sus ojos lograron captar, fue a Minami. No sólo por lo colorido de la mezcla de tintes en su cabello, o porque ambos estuvieran usando los mismos colores del equipo nacional de Japón, sino porque él había sido el primero en girar a verle.

De una manera que no podía sino hacerle recordar su encuentro en las clasificatorias de Japón hacía un par de años atrás.

Minami era un pequeño beta que parecía encantado con todo lo que Yuuri hacía. En un inicio había sido extraño imaginar que tuviera fanáticos, o que incluso otro patinador pudiera entrar en esa categoría. Pero ahora, y con el viejo consejo de Victor implantado en su mente, recordó que aún ante la incredulidad que él mismo se planteaba, tenía que ser amable.

La entrenadora de Minami parecía hacerle señas para que regresara su atención a ella, cosa que hizo sonreír a Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que le hacía una seña de reconocimiento con la mano, en forma de saludo.

El rostro de Minami se coloreó de un tono que parecía querer competir con el de su cabello, antes de lanzarse a decirle algo a su entrenadora con entusiasmo repotenciado. Yuuri tuvo que desviar la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado, sólo para notar que Minami no era el único que lo estaba viendo.

Dejó que Phichit, quien ya tenía su traje y demás arreglos listo, avanzara junto a Celestino; quedándose atrás por un momento. Yuuri sabía cómo era sentir un par de ojos fijos en uno, fuera en la pista, en una conferencia, o cuando alguien intentaba confrontarlo.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía calificar su situación actual.

No tardó mucho en encontrar de quién se trataba.

Desde una de las paredes del lugar, Otabek -quien también se presentaría en el primer grupo- parecía tener sus ojos fijos en él. No eran amenazantes, ni nada, pero la profundidad e insistencia con la que parecía estar observándolo era casi alarmante.

Yuuri tragó duro, sintiendo que sus palmas se mojaban con una pequeña capa de sudor, incapaz de apartar la mirada tampoco. Y, durante un pequeño momento, sintió casi como si los únicos presentes en el lugar fueran ellos dos. Sintió sus labios partirse, como si quisiera decirle algo; pero antes de poder intentar articular palabra- el grito de alguien allí rompió la pequeña conexión que ambos habían parecido establecer, haciendo que todos giraran el rostro en dirección a la pequeña conmoción.

—¡¿Podrías dejarme por un momento?

Alguna vez, alguien había bromeado diciendo que el grito que Michele Crispino había soltado cuando Yuuri le hubiera dado un abrazo hacía un par de años, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y agudo como para romper un vaso de cristalería.

Yuuri difería educadamente.

Sus gritos normales también podrían cumplir la misma meta.

—Pero Micky

El entrenador de Emil, quien Yuuri recuerda como un beta, negó un par de veces con la cabeza; al tiempo que recibía empáticas miradas del resto de sus colegas.

Yuuri sintió ganas de ahogar una risa nerviosa, tomando un pequeño respiro antes de regresar su mirada a su antigua dirección. Otabek había regresado a terminar con sus preparativos al parecer, hablando con su entrenador en esta ocasión e ignorando a Yuuri.

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio dejó sus labios, antes de que trotara hasta donde Phichit y Celestino estaban esperando. Phichit le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara, y Celestino hablaba con el entrenador de Michele.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento, observando de refilón cómo Emil parecía seguir incordiando al gemelo mayor de los Crispino, aunque Yuuri no era capaz de escuchar sobre qué.

—Sí que son un misterio, ¿no?

Le preguntó Phichit una vez hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara sus susurros, aunque su intento de secretismo difería enteramente con la manera en la que había sacado su teléfono para tomar un par de fotos del par sin vergüenza alguna.

Tratando de no hacer una cara ante el hecho, Yuuri solo pudo tratar de sonreír.

La verdad fuera dicha, durante mucho tiempo, Yuuri había pensado que quizá no era lo suyo ser omega. Porque no parecía entrar en los cánones de belleza que venía atribuidos a su casta, o porque no terminaba de encajar en la idea del omega ideal japonés que veía plasmado en la poesía, historia y familias más viejas que terminaban de conformar las tradiciones de su nación. Pero, y a salir un poco más a mundo, ahora había dejado esa idea un poco atrás.

Su pequeña incursión al continente americano, y subsecuente competencia en el mundo, le había mostrado una cara diferente de lo que era y podía ser un omega.

Y no había mejor ejemplo que el mismo Michele Crispino.

Tanto él como Sara habían saltado a la fama como los gemelos omega haciéndose de un nombre en el deporte. Que los gemelos idénticos compartieran casta era un hecho genético, pero que los fraternos lo hicieran sólo podía describirse con una posibilidad estadística.

Y, mientras Sara era bastante amable, coqueta y bonita. Michele era un torbellino que distaba de todo lo anterior. Porque no temía mostrar los dientes como un alfa, o incluso soltar unos sonidos que uno fácilmente podía entender como derivados de un gruñido.

Era una actitud que fácilmente se ganaba malas miradas, o el deseo de ignorarlo y tratarlo lo menos posible. Los omegas se sentirían intimidados, los beta fuera de su terreno, y los alfa-

—Me pregunto si la razón por la que se decantó por cuellos altos esta temporada es porque ya tiene una mordida.

Comentó como si nada Phichit, tomando una última foto y haciendo que Yuuri olvidara su pequeño monólogo interno.

— ¡Phichit! — le gritó intentando usar su voz de susurro, el mentado sólo se elevó de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Qué? —se defendió Phichit—Emil parece más que dispuesto—dijo dirigiéndoles una muy nada sutil mirada.

Y- Yuuri no podía negarlo.

No con la manera en la que Emil parecía querer adherirse lo más físicamente posible al cuerpo de Michelle, mientras este con un aire casi derrotado se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y tratar de asentir ante su cháchara animosa.

Bueno. Yuuri no podía hablar por los alfa, pero al menos parecía que a Emil; la actitud de Michele no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero antes de que pueda opinar algo al respecto, Celestino les dio un pequeño toque en el hombro a ambos.

—Ya casi es hora.

Phichit asintió, pidiéndole a Yuuri que le deseara suerte antes de guiñarle un ojo y dejar el lugar junto a Celestino.

El pequeño _esfuérzate_ que Yuuri le lanzó se terminó perdiendo en poco tiempo, mientras los tres primeros patinadores abandonaban el lugar en camino a la pista, haciendo que el nerviosismo que Yuuri creía olvidado gracias a los comentarios absurdos de su amigo regresaran como una ola de resaca marina.

* * *

 

Cuando el primer grupo terminó su presentación, Mila no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño silbido de asombro. Georgi, quien estaba sentado a su diestra, y Yuri, quien miraba el evento desde una silla detrás de ellos, asintieron al son; como validando su reacción.

Los programas cortos habían sido bastante buenos. El niño japonés Minami había terminado tercero, Phichit en segundo, y Otabek -quien acababa de recibir sus puntuaciones- los había sobrepasado terminando en primero.

La razón principal por la cual veían el evento en primer lugar era el hecho de que Otabek estuviera participando. A Mila aún le atrapaba el estilo exótico y movimientos fuertes de Otabek, y además era algo lindo ver a Yuri tan concentrado en la pantalla del televisor. Mila podía jurar que casi escuchaba las silenciosas porras que su amigo le lanzaba a Otabek mientras este se deslizaba.

—La competencia se ve difícil.

Dijo, incluyéndose a ella también en el grupo pues las clasificatorias femeninas no tenían nada que envidiarles a sus contrapartes masculinas.

Georgi asintió, mientras Yuri murmuró algo que no terminó de escuchar.

La cámara giró su ángulo entonces, enfocando a la segunda razón por la cual -al menos Mila- estaba viendo el evento.

—Oh—dijo, sin importarle resaltar lo obvio—allí viene Yuuri.

El cuarto en participar, primero en su grupo.

La nariz de Mila no era nada comparable a la de un omega, pues dios sabía que sólo Sara y las personas como ella, en la época donde prescindían de los supresores, podían saber qué había estado comiendo un par de horas atrás con sólo darle una pequeña olisqueada. Pero, aún con su algo común nariz de alfa, Mila fue capaz de notar el cambio en la esencia de Yuri.

—Sí.

Yuri fue el único en responder. Moviendo ligeramente la silla hacia adelante.

 

* * *

 

Cuando el sonido de los vítores y aplausos causados por la calificación de Otabek llegó hasta sus oídos, Yuuri sintió su cuerpo vibrar. Había estado usando tapones para los oídos hasta hace unos minutos, pero ya no podía prescindir de ellos ahora.

Celestino tomó su chaqueta y la dobló con cuidado sobre su brazo, antes de darle una palmadita en la espalda y desearle buena suerte.

Yuuri se deslizó al tiempo que escuchaba su nombre ser llamado por el presentador. En el medio de la pista, sus ojos no pudieran evitar girar hasta el _Kiss and Cry_ , Allí, Otabek quien parece intentar sostener uno de los osos que le hubieran lanzado sus fanáticos, parecía tener sus ojos fijos en él.

Yuuri no pudo sostenerle la mirada más de un segundo.

Respiró profundamente, intentando ignorar el repentino peso extra que parecía sentarse en sus pies.

No debería de pensar en nada.

Victor le decía que siempre hacía mejor las cosas cuando su mente dejaba atrás las preocupaciones y se mantenía en blanco, tratando de sentir el momento y fundirse con el de manera casi absoluta.

Pero mientras adopta su posición inicial, y espera por la primera nota de su canción sonar, en lugar de la voz de Victor confesándole el mejor de sus trucos para ganar medallas de oro frente a la iglesia, es la voz de Victor de hace unas noches la que hace su aparición en su mente. Resonando como un eco perdido y lejano, repitiéndose un sinfín de veces.

_Está bien._

Se repitió Yuuri, queriendo creérselo.

_Está bien._

Se dijo, cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

_No._

_Definitivamente no lo está._

* * *

 

Cuando el último patinador hubiera terminado de recibir las puntuaciones, y los nombres ordenados según el ranking hubieran aparecido en la gigantesca pantalla que colgaba del techo del estadio, Yuuri creía que el tiempo había pasado curiosamente lento después del final de su programa corto.

Había recibido su puntuación en el _Kiss and Cry_ , mientras Celestino mantenía una mano firme en su hombro izquierdo.

Luego había buscado a Phichit, quien se había mantenido a un lado de la pista deseoso de ver a los demás interpretar sus coreografías.

Había sido el turno de Michele, y subsecuentemente el de Emil.

—Yuuri

Murmuró Phichit, posiblemente intentando llamar su atención. Pero Yuuri no giró a verlo.

Siguió mordiendo su labio inferior, que probablemente ya se encontrara destrozado para ese momento, si el sabor ligeramente metálico que sentía en su boca tenía que servir como indicador de algo y tratando de ignorar el deseo casi irrefrenable de golpear su rostro contra un muro o lanzarse a la cama del hotel y no dejar su habitación por al menos dos días seguidos.

La mano de Phichit se posó sobre su hombro, dando un ligero apretón.

Era molesto, porque no debería sentirse así. Es casi irrisorio, como un chiste donde él es la línea final.

No podía creer que esas cosas le siguieran pasando.

Y, aunque Phichit estuviera diciéndole algo, Yuuri sólo mantenía una cosa en su mente, suficiente para robar su atención de cualquier otro estímulo externo.

El gran número cinco junto a su nombre en la pantalla.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Antes de revisar si tengo las cosas para mi clase de mañana, les dejo este pequeño capítulo. Mi intención inicial para esta historia era que fueran veinte capítulos; incluido el epílogo (del cual curiosamente ya tengo como la mitad hecho, pff) Espero poder cumplir mi meta.
> 
> Las quiero ♥


	17. Point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Past the point of no return  
> No backward glances'

La oscuridad del local sólo era rota por las intermitentes luces de neón que se disparaban de los lados de vez en vez.

Los alto parlantes, empotrados en cada esquina, resonaban con música estridente, haciendo que Victor sintiera que su cuerpo entero vibraba al mismo tono de la música.

Giró su vaso de whisky en las rocas con lentitud y parsimonia que parecían disonar completamente con el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Salir a beber a un club de los muchos que abundaban en St. Petersburgo no era exactamente la idea de diversión para Victor en esa etapa de su vida, pero el repentino incremento en su tiempo libre tras haber concluido con sus estudiantes le había dejado un vacío en la rutina que, de pronto, parecía imperioso llenar. Pero ese había sido uno de los tantos vagos consejos de su médico, aunque Victor estaba bastante seguro de que no era eso lo que el galeno tenía en mente cuando le alentó a celebrar- era la mejor manera de ahogar ideas que él conocía, Y Victor realmente no veía por qué no podía tomarlo.

Dio un largo trago al vaso, sintiendo el licor quemar su garganta, y dejándolo ya vacío a un lado.

El cantinero le dedicó una mirada apreciativa ante el gesto, Victor simplemente se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que rellenara su vaso por quinta vez esa noche.

— ¿Acaso quieres olvidar algo?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa que apenas enseñaba los dientes, mientras servía con una facilidad que sólo regala la experiencia. Victor le miró de refilón por un momento, su cabello desordenado cayendo por sobre uno de sus ojos y la escasa iluminación apenas le dejaban distinguir los detalles de las cosas, o las facciones del rostro de la gente, pero a esa distancia no era tan difícil. Era un muchacho relativamente joven, su marcada musculatura en los bíceps y tamaño probablemente le agregaran más edad de la que realmente tenía, pero Victor estaba bastante seguro que no pasaba de los veinticinco.

Además, si su nariz no le fallaba, era un alfa de alto nivel justo como él. Aunque mientras la esencia de Victor -de acuerdo a la gente que se hubiera dado la molestia de hacérselo notar - era más envolvente y seductora, como la de un cortejo reverente, constante y tortuosamente lento, la del otro hombre gritaba dominancia a vivas voces. Penetrante y violento.

No exactamente la clase de gente que Victor soliera frecuentar, pero no iba a quejarse.

—Algo así—respondió, ganándose una risa que de seguro intentaba ser compresiva; antes de que el cantinero se girara a atender a otra persona.

Victor tomó el vaso sin cuidado, ahogando el contenido en su garganta casi tan rápido como el anterior. No era exactamente que quisiera olvidar, pues eso había probado ser casi imposible, mas sino escapar.

Escapar del tiempo libre y las ideas que este le había traído a la mente, donde no dejaba de mezclar cosas que sabía habían ocurrido con teorizaciones mentales basadas en absoluta nada para llenar los espacios en blanco de la historia. Sólo para llegar a obsesionarse con cosas que, aún, no sabía si habían pasado, convirtiéndolos en nuevos miembros de la larga lista de variables que había estado queriendo obviar, pero ahora que su desfase físico y emocional había pasado, parecían regresar con renovada fuerza listos para hacer de su subconsciente su hogar permanente.

Podía huir de Yuuri y Yuri evitando las llamadas, ignorando mensajes, o evitando verlos en la televisión. Pero no podía huir de ellos en su cabeza.

Había demasiado en su mente. Demasiadas cosas que hasta ese momento sólo habían estado sujetas a asunciones: La estancia de Yuuri en Hasetsu, su tiempo con Yuri, los sentimientos de Yuuri, y los suyos propios.

Pero aquello era algo que ya no podía seguir haciendo.

Y, él no podía pedirle honestidad a Yuuri si no era él honesto consigo primero.

— ¡Oye! — el grito de un muchacho a su lado fue suficiente como para sacarlo de su pequeña burbuja de contemplación, haciendo que girara el rostro.

Eran dos omegas que, de manera nada cuidadosa, se estiraban por sobre las bancas acomodadas cerca de la barra llamando la atención de varias de las personas que al igual que Victor habían decidido pasar su noche pegados al bar en lugar de la pista de baile.

Ambos lucían muy jóvenes -como todos en ese lugar- y llevaban ropa tan holgada que, Victor creía, dejaría muy poco a la imaginación con un par de movimientos poco cuidadosos.

Victor no estaba completamente seguro, gracias a los tonos índigos que habían tomado las luces, pero podía jurar que había visto la tonalidad casi imperceptible de una marca de dientes de varios días de antigüedad sobre el cuello de uno de ellos.

El cantinero, quien al parecer había sido el aludido, les dio un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de atención.

— ¿Si nos besamos nos das un trago gratis?

El omega se señaló a sí mismo y a su amigo, ganándose una ceja alzada de manera apreciativa por el cantinero, y un pseudo ahogamiento por parte de Victor.

Oh, agradecía no haber estado bebiendo nada en ese momento.

El alfa se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo sardónicamente.

—Adelante.

Sin necesidad de más aliciente o palabras, el omega que hubiera iniciado la conversación tomó a su compañero del cuello, enredando su mano entre sus cabellos y pegando sus labios en un beso lento y casi descarado; como el espectáculo que estaba intentando ser.

El silbido del cantinero fue como una señal para que ambos se separaran, con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción en la cara.

—Dulce—halagó el alfa, al tiempo que servía dos tarros de cerveza para alcanzárselos a los muchachos sin pena alguna.

Los omega simplemente rieron, tomando sus bebidas y abandonando la barra para regresar a bailar, no sin que antes uno de ellos le guiñara el ojo de manera muy sugerente a su interesado benefactor, quien respondió con una risa pagada de su misma para luego girar su rostro hacia Victor, tomar su vaso vacío, y decirle sin tapujos:

—Puedes agradecerme luego.

Victor no respondió, recibiendo simplemente el vaso nuevamente lleno aún si él no lo había pedido esta vez. Las relaciones entre parejas homosexuales -como lo eran dos omegas, o dos alfas- habían sido tabú durante mucho tiempo; y aunque ahora el ámbito social, legal y general era mucho más abierta con las mismas, llegando hasta a legalizar el matrimonio sus matrimonios o permitírseles adoptar en diferentes países, muchos aún seguían viéndolo como un fetiche y nada más.

Particularmente algo de acción entre dos omegas.

Victor, siendo un alfa heterosexual, entendía el atractivo del asunto; aunque no apelara particularmente a él.

Prefirió concentrarse entonces en su propia bebida, dando un par de sorbos mucho más lento que antes.

La voz del cantante lanzaba rimas rápidas en inglés, y Victor creía que era hasta un poco hilarante que no reconociera al cantante. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí?

Ahogó lo que suponía sería su último vaso en la noche, pero cuando se disponía a pagar por todo su consumo, sintió una mano halar un lado de su chaqueta.

Cuando giró su rostro, se encontró con un grupo de jovencitas que, con una sonrisa claramente insinuante, le miraban expectantes.

La que hubiera intentado llamar su atención en primer lugar batió las pestañas, preguntando con una voz suave.

— ¿Me invitas un trago?

Victor reconoció sus aromas rápidamente, también eran omegas.

—Claro—respondió algo desconcertado por la repentina petición, pero ellas eran jovencitas y él no se sentía realmente en todas sus facultades. Ya había gastado más en alcohol de lo que esperaba, un poco más no le haría daño.

A la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro mientras sus amigas le daban palmaditas poco discretas en la espalda, y Victor hubiera podido reír por su expresión.

Dejó un par de billetes en la mesa, cubriendo sus propios vasos y el que tomaría la muchacha.

Victor se puso de pie, dispuesto a dejarle su puesto a la muchacha, pero fue detenido por el brazo de la misma que intentaba aferrarle a su cuerpo. Victor sintió su cuerpo dar un pequeño salto, haciéndole pensar que quizá había bebido un par de onzas más de la cuenta.

—Espera, espera—pidió, sosteniendo su vaso con la otra mano. Sus amigas parecían haberse alejado un poco, pues cuando Victor intentó ubicarlas con la mirada no pudo distinguirlas entre la multitud—¿Acaso ya te vas?

Victor parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo su boca seca de repente. El olor de la muchacha golpeaba contra él directamente, haciendo que se sintiera un tanto mareado.

Si hubiera estado enlazado, el aroma de otros omegas hubiera sido inocuo para él. Sin embargo, ahora casi parecía que su cuerpo era atraído a este.

—Yo—intentó articular Victor, señalando hacia la salida.

—Oh, no, vamos—pidió ella entonces, llevando el vaso a sus labios y dando un trago largo, vaciándolo. Victor casi podía sentir el licor quemar su propia garganta—¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

Victor sintió su respiración quedarse atrapada en su garganta. Los ojos claros de la omega brillaban con las luces de colores brillantes del lugar, y su cuerpo se reclinaba contra el suyo dejando que su calor le invadiera.

Tragó duro.

—Claro—murmuró, incapaz de reconocer su propia voz por un momento—Por qué no-

La sonrisa de la muchacha se expandió por todo su rostro. Dejando su vaso en la barra, arrastró el cuerpo de Victor hasta la pista de baile, donde el mar de personas se removía como olas al son de la música.

Victor no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer después, pero la muchacha no le dejó en el aire por mucho tiempo; tomando sus manos con las propias y enlazando sus dedos en un movimiento lento, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y movía el cuerpo de un lado a otro.

—Relájate—le dijo, lamiéndose los labios—déjate llevar.

Deletreó cada sílaba de su última frase con lentitud, antes de halar sus manos para atrás, haciendo que las de Victor se enredaran alrededor de su cintura, y al separar las de ella terminaran en su cuello.

Victor sintió un pequeño jadeo abandonarle, pues en su posición; el cuello de la muchacha estaba mucho más cerca que antes. Su aroma, sobresaliendo del gigantesco choque de esencias en el club, golpeándole directamente. Dulce, invitante, casi hipnotizante. Omega.

Una de alto nivel.

Pudo escuchar la risa de la muchacha resonar en sus oídos, y sus uñas largas pasar por su cuello como si intentara dibujar patrones allí.

Sus propias manos se aferraron con más fuerza al cuerpo contrario, sintiendo que sus sentidos se sobrecargaban de estímulos: el dulce aroma del cuerpo de la muchacha, su suave risa en contraste con la estridente música, y el bamboleo de sus caderas.

La muchacha presionó más su cuerpo contra el de Victor, y sus manos abandonaron su antigua posición para instar a las de Victor a bajar por su cadera. Victor opuso un poco de resistencia, sólo para sentir cómo su anteriormente desértica boca comenzaba a aguarse; llenándose de lo que pronto reconoció como saliva alfa.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, sintiendo la necesidad de deshacerse de ella, optando finalmente por tragarla y ahogarse con lo amargo de su propio sabor.

El rostro de la muchacha giró un poco entonces, haciendo que Victor girara la mirada hacia un lado y abajo, intentando enfocar mejor su rostro. Pudo sentir un beso ser depositado en su cuello, sólo para ver cómo ella parecía elevarse de un momento a otro, buscando algo más.

Sus labios tocaron los de Victor, haciéndolo temblar.

Una nueva carga de saliva llenó su boca.

—Perdón—cortó entonces, con un movimiento que hubiera parecido casi violento; separando el cuerpo de la muchacha con una mano y cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su otra mano—Yo tengo que- ir a—masculló, perdiendo su mirada en donde suponía se encontraba el baño.

La muchacha le miró confusa por unos segundos, pero pareció entender lo que le quería decir rápidamente.

—Oh—arregló uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su oreja, menando el cuerpo de un lado a otro—Adelante, te espero.

Victor intentó dibujar una sonrisa, aunque fue casi imposible. Apenas podía ver bien las facciones de la muchacha, con un rostro tan juvenil que no podía sobrepasar los veinte años.

Lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera quién había sido Victor.

Victor no estaba seguro porqué la noción de que ella fuera a olvidar su cara al día siguiente o lo relacionara con un hombre anónimo en un club parecía darle cierto sentido de alivio.

Se escabulló entre la multitud, empujando a un par de personas en el camino, sintiendo que su cabeza rebotaba de un lado a otro sin estar seguro completamente si era debido a la música que incrementaba en volumen o a todo el alcohol que hubiera consumido.

No había llevado su auto, así que tuvo que esperar un par de minutos en el frío de la noche, hasta que un taxi apareció cerca y estuvo dispuesto a regresarlo a su hogar.

Cuando hubieran estado en la entrada de su edificio, Victor le entregó un billete al conductor, e ignorando el llamado de _‘¡Su cambio!’_  que le dio después el hombre, se dirigió hasta su hogar con largas zancadas.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, Victor cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, despertando a Makkachin con un sobresalto. Corrió hasta el baño, abriendo el grifo y lanzando agua a borbotones contra su cara, intentando limpiar todo de esta. Pero los olores se mantuvieron, como un funesto fantasma cerniéndose sobre él: El humo del lugar, el cigarrillo que más de uno hubiera estado fumando, la mezcolanza de esencias y, sobresaliendo entre todas, la de la mujer omega.

Tan distinto al aroma de Yuuri.

Victor gruñó, lanzándose agua al rostro en nueva cuenta, intentando ahogar el repentino asco que parecía invadir su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera arcadas.

No quería vomitar.

Porque, ¿qué tan más patética podía tornarse su noche?

* * *

 

Yuuri pagó su cuenta, y tras recibir un agradecimiento y una sonrisa por parte de la camarera del hotel, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

Mientras Phichit y Celestino hubieran decidido salir a la ciudad y buscar un agradable restaurante para cenar, Yuuri alegó que quería descansar más temprano y que se conformaría con algo del café que el hotel tenía dentro.

Phichit le había dedicado una mirada algo consternada, pero él había hecho de lado su preocupación, diciendo que prefería aprovechar el tiempo que tuviera durmiendo.

Y, de cualquier manera, Yuuri creía que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era lugares con mucha gente. Sus nervios mezclados con frustración aún parecían ser un cúmulo de voces gritándole con clara cólera, reclamándole por su desempeño tan lamentable.

Y Yuuri no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con ellas. Al mismo tiempo que intentaba repetirse mil veces que lo haría mejor al día siguiente.

Los pasillos del hotel estaban, parcialmente, vacíos. Un par de personas caminando en ellos o algunos jovencitos pasando el tiempo en el lobby. Pero, aunque el lugar hubiera estado estallando de gente, Yuuri estaba seguro de que hubiera sido fácil reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a él con claro nerviosismo.

Minami había crecido un poco desde la última vez que le hubiera visto, dando un estirón que francamente había sido inesperado para Yuuri, que ahora podía verlo directamente a los ojos sin necesidad de agachar la cabeza.

— ¡Yuuri-senpai! —Saludó, con una octava de voz demasiado alta, levantando una de sus manos casi como un saludo robótico.

—Minami-kun—respondió el de vuelta, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por el honorario que el muchacho seguía usando—Puedes llamarme simplemente Yuuri, lo sabes; ¿verdad?

El rostro de Minami se encendió como un bombillo, haciendo que Yuuri no supiera si calmarle o reír nerviosamente ante semejante reacción. Respirando un poco, y recordándose que él debía ser el adulto en la situación, finalmente se decantó por preguntarle si quería que caminaran juntos hasta el elevador.

Minami asintió entonces, efusivamente, usando su nombre casi con reverencia.

—Está bien, Yuuri—Yuuri estaba casi seguro que al muchacho le faltaba aire—¡Y puedes llamarme simplemente Minami, también!

Yuuri asintió un par de veces, sin detener su avance hasta el final del pasillo, donde y tras unos minutos de un muy peculiar silencio, el ascensor apareció listo para llevarlos a ambos hasta sus respectivos destinos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y Yuuri hubiera marcado tanto su piso como el de Minami, sintió que el ambiente cambió un poco. Su nariz no era tan buena como cuando no tomaba supresores, pero podía reconocer bien cuando alguien estaba sintiéndose inquieto.

Miró de refilón a su compañero. Minami, quien hubiera estado nervioso hasta hace un momento, ahora lo parecía más. Mordía su labio inferior y estiraba las mangas de su chaqueta, mirando al piso con interés exagerado.

Yuuri parpadeó, intentando analizar la situación.

¿Querría decirle algo?

Recordó su nada prolija presentación en el programa corto, y por un momento, pensó que Minami quizá estaba pensando en alguna manera de animarlo. Era lo que cualquier otro beta hubiera intentando en una situación así. Era algo que incluso el mismo Phichit había intentado hacer una vez las puntuaciones y el ranking hubiera sido anunciado. Era un gesto noble empero, Yuuri no quería escuchar nada más sobre su programa.

Finalmente, Minami decidió hablar.

—Es… es un honor.

Aunque su declaración tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa.

Girando por completo la mirada, un muy poco elocuente sonido gutural fue lo único que abandonó los labios de Yuuri.

—Quiero decir—se apresuró a recalcar Minami, elevando sus manos en puños y regresando a la sonrisa que Yuuri le conocía mejor—Me siento honrado, ¡Y feliz! De poder patinar contigo en la misma pista, Yuuri—Parecía que aún no estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo únicamente por su primer nombre, pues la última sílaba titubeó antes de terminar.

Yuuri intentó asimilar sus palabras, a la par de su expresión.

Minami, como lo hubiera recordado antes, llevaba su corazón en la manga. Completamente honesto y abierto, sin lugar para segundas intenciones o secretos.

Le sonreía, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro que Minami sabía que él no había hecho lo mejor que podía, fallando en saltos que normalmente podría clavar sin problemas. Retrocediendo y dejándose arrastrar.

Yuuri agradeció por un momento la cantidad de supresores que circulaban por su sangre, y que impedían que el claro aroma de molestia y frustración abandonara su cuerpo como la marea que realmente era.

Minami estaba siendo amable, y sincero. Puede que Yuuri no entendiera cómo es que el muchacho podía tenerlo en tan alta estima, o en semejante consideración. Pero si había algo que Yuuri sabía, eso era cómo se sentía admirar a alguien.

Y no quería hacer menos a esa clase de sentimientos.

Se mordió la lengua.

—Gracias—murmuró, intentando aclarar su garganta pues su voz era demasiado suave. Frunció la nariz un poco, finalmente decidiendo en agregar—Lamento haberlo arruinado.

Porque vaya que lo hizo. Y su disculpa no era sólo para con Minami, quien parecía haber estado esperando la ocasión desde hacía tanto; sino también con Phichit, con Celestino y con él mismo. Porque sabía que podía hacerlo mejor.

Lo hubiera tenido que hacer mejor.

Y quizá, también tendría que disculparse con Victor, a quien Yuuri podía imaginar con una expresión que no terminaba de mutar entre el desconcierto y la preocupación al ver su programa y su pobre desempeño. Si es que lo había visto, claro estaba.

— ¡No lo arruinó!

Gritó entonces Minami, haciendo que Yuuri se sobresaltara un poco. Notando que su arrebato había sido un poco exagerado, se aclaró la garganta y se disculpó, para poder continuar.

—Todos tenemos días malos—Aseguró Minami, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Pero sé que lo hará mejor mañana.

Yuuri abrió la boca, con la obvia intensión de preguntarle cómo es que estaba tan seguro de ello.

Minami no lo dejó hablar.

—¡Simplemente lo sé!

Aseguró, con la sonrisa más amplia que Yuuri le hubiera visto esa noche.

La confianza de Minami era envidiable. Un alma simple y transparente.

Yuuri recordó entonces, que alguna vez en la escuela, uno de sus maestros les hubiera dicho que mantener las cosas simples estaba bien; que aquella era una cualidad que pocos llegaban a entender, a tener, y mucho menos a apreciar.

Yuuri creía entenderlo un poco mejor ahora.

—Gracias—le murmuró, sonriendo apenas.

El ascensor se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas de par en par.

—Oh, es mi piso.

Dijo Minami, Yuuri aún tenía dos pisos más para subir. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Minami abandonó el lugar, deteniéndose apenas delante de la puerta; mientras esta se cerraba.

Yuuri balanceó su peso sobre sus pies un momento.

—Minami, por cierto—dijo, antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo—Tu programa fue magnífico.

Lo último que Yuuri pudo ver antes de que el ascensor siguiera su curso, fue el increíblemente sonrojado rostro de Minami.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y dejando que esta escapara sólo cuando el camino del elevador hubiera terminado, Yuuri intentó que el sentimiento de calidez que le había brindado Minami no le abandonara.

Avanzó por el pasillo, ya que la habitación que compartía con Phichit estaba ubicada casi al final.

Las luces del lugar se encendían automáticamente cuando uno pasaba lo suficientemente cerca, así que era de esperarse que el lugar estuviera sumido en la oscuridad. Y lo estaba, a excepción de la puerta de su habitación.

Yuuri se detuvo un momento.

Aún con los lentes, la distancia y la tenue iluminación no le dejaban reconocer exactamente de quién podía tratarse. Presionó su palma con sus uñas un momento, y alejando cualquier idea extraña que pudiera tener en su cabeza, avanzó.

Las luces del pasillo se prendían con sus pasos, y la persona que lo acompañaba en el desierto pasillo parecía al fin haber reparado en su presencia. El otro hombre levantó el rostro ligeramente, y- Yuuri creyó que debió verlo venir.

—Otabek—saludó, deteniéndose un momento, a casi diez pasos de su propia puerta.

El rostro estoico de Otabek no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, a manera de saludo.

—Yuuri.

Su nombre en los labios de Otabek sonaba algo raro. Habían hablado un par de veces antes, intercambiando saludos o frases sin mayor trascendencia durante competencias o símiles; pero Yuuri no podía recordar alguna verdadera charla entre ambos.

Asintió también, enfocándose entonces en la mirada del alfa, tan profunda y oscura que Yuuri encontraba difícil intentar encontrar algo en esta. Aunque su mente, por otra parte, ya estaba formulando un par de posibilidades por su repentina visita.

Yuuri a veces podía pecar de denso, o alguno de sus sinónimos. Pero no estaba ciego.

Y, si la cercanía que hubiera entre Yuri y Otabek no era un secreto para nadie, la manera en la que Otabek observaba a Yuri tampoco lo era.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Preguntó, hundiendo la mirada sin querer.

No estaba intentando ser maleducado, y aunque hubiera sido mejor pedirle que se fuera para poder descansar, Yuuri quería evitar una incomodidad similar a la de la mañana. Pues la mirada de Otabek aún podía despertar en él escalofríos.

Otabek respondió sin un solo rastro de duda en la voz.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Yuuri se removió en su lugar.

Suponía que mientras no fuera en el pasillo, pues no quería hacer un escándalo, no había problema. No temía a Otabek. No había porqué temerle.

Parte de sí le pidió que sugiriera regresar al café, donde podrían sentarse y conversar; pero la hora y el cansancio acumulado del día fueron más fuertes.

—Claro—respondió finalmente Yuuri, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente en claro signo de nerviosismo— ¿Pasas?

Gesticuló hacia la puerta. Otabek asintió, esperando que Yuuri abriera.

El lugar aún estaba lleno con maletas a medio empacar y las sudaderas sin guardar, pero al Otabek conocer los pormenores de la vida de un atleta, Yuuri creyó que no le importaría.

Yuuri cerró la puerta, con Otabek aún de pie e inmóvil detrás de él. Tomó aire, avanzando hasta su cama y tomando asiento.

Podía sentir la mirada de Otabek seguirle desde la puerta, casi tan penetrante como durante el evento.

Yuuri quiso aclararse la garganta, pero Otabek habló antes.

—Lo lamento.

Dijo, haciendo que Yuuri parpadeara con incredulidad.

La expresión de Otabek no había cambiado, sus facciones tan ilegibles como siempre.

—Sé que te estoy poniendo nervioso—admitió, haciendo que Yuuri frunciera el ceño casi por reflejo, y tratara de olfatear.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para que Otabek suavizara su expresión.

—No es tu esencia—se apresuró a explicar, dibujando algo muy parecido a una sonrisa que intentaba ser apologética—Es tu rostro, tu expresión. Te pareces mucho a Yura en eso, amos son como un par de libros abiertos cuando quieren.

El nombre hizo eco en la mente de Yuuri.

—Así que sí es por Yuri.

Dijo, aunque eso sonaba más como si se estuviera respondiendo a sí mismo.

Intentó no mostrarse hostil, o enfadado. En algún punto, los medios habían dejado de hablar de ellos, o al menos Yuuri había dejado de ver titulares que llevaran sus nombres juntos, demasiado concentrado en Victor y en distraerlo a él de los rumores que su nombre levantaba.

Lo que hubiera ocurrido entre Yuri y él era algo que no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera el mismo Yuri.

Había esquivado las confrontaciones externas, y sus amigos cercanos no mencionaban el asunto. Nadie             que importara le había pedido explicaciones.

Ni siquiera Victor.

Aunque, pensó Yuuri al tiempo que sentía un nudo en el estómago, esa era una puerta que debía cerrar en algún momento.

Otabek se maniobró entonces por la habitación, dejando su posición estática en la puerta y sentándose en la cama de Phichit, quedando frente a él.

—Algo así—Admitió, y Yuuri recordó no ponerse a la defensiva—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

— ¿Eh?

Balbuceó. Parecía que la elocuencia no era su amiga esa noche.

—Que hubieras llegado hasta aquí es un signo suficiente—empezó Otabek. Un signo de qué, intentó preguntarse Yuuri. _De que no te rendiste,_ fue lo que su mente respondió casi en un parpadeo—Pero tu ausencia en la práctica matutina…

—Oh.

Sí.

Eso sin duda habría hecho elevar una ceja a más de uno, y ganarse un par de comentarios por los presentadores en las versiones televisadas.

—No es como si Yuri lo hubiera preguntado—Puntuó entonces—Pero estoy seguro de que querría saberlo.

—¿Eso era todo?

Preguntó Yuuri entonces, deseando morderse la lengua después. Otabek estaba siendo amable, y él sólo podía sentir que su tono podría parecer maleducado. Pero estaba fuera de su zona de confort, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Otabek no pareció ofendido, y Yuuri sólo tuvo más deseos de golpearse por ello.

Respiró, intentando alejar el aura de alerta que parecía hacerlo actuar sin pensar, pensando que a él también le hubiera gustado saber de Yuri.

Después de todo, ellos aún eran amigos.

—Lo lamento…—murmuró Yuuri, dejando caer ligeramente su cabeza. Y, aun sin verlo, Yuuri supo que Otabek estaba negando con la cabeza.

Si debía ser sincero, aún había muchas cosas que lo estaban atormentando y llenando su cabeza de dudas. Cosas que quisiera quitarse de encima y resolver antes de que la frustración acabara con sus nervios.

Pero no puede actuar sin pensar. Eso crearía un desastre aún más grande.

El arte estaba, en vivir un día a la vez.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, notando que la duda aún estaba presente en los ojos de Otabek.

_No realmente._

Era la respuesta que quería darle a su pregunta.

Pero no terminaba de sonar correcto. El aire demasiado derrotista no parecía el adecuado para cerrar su día.

Así que, suspirando, decidió por una variante.

—Y yo… Lo voy a estar.

Y aquello sí sonaba correcto.

Otabek le miró por un momento, aunque Yuuri no sintió que estuviera tratando de analizarlo, para asentir.

—Lamento el importuno.

Otabek se puso de pie, y Yuuri lo imitó.

—No pasa nada—Yuuri lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y antes de abrirla, volvió a hablar—Gracias… y, ¿Otabek?

El alfa le devolvió la mirada, como pidiéndole que siguiera.

La lengua de Yuuri se ató un momento, reteniendo su pregunta. Quería saber qué había sido de Yuri, con quien no había hablado desde su encuentro en Hasetsu y el escándalo subsecuente involucrándolos a ambos.

Pero Otabek no era la persona indicada para responder aquello.

—Nada—renegó con una sonrisa pequeña, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro—Descansa.

Si Otabek encontró extraña su actitud, tuvo el decoro de no mencionarlo, haciendo una pequeña de reverencia y dejando el lugar en el momento que Yuuri abriera la puerta.

—Descansa, Yuuri.

Fue su despedida, suficientemente audible para la otra persona que ya se acercaba a la habitación.

Phichit se detuvo en su andar por un momento, y pareció que apenas pudo responder al breve saludo de Otabek.

Sólo cuando el pasillo hubiera quedado desierto de nuevo, con ellos dos como únicos ocupantes, Phichit se permitió acercarse a Yuuri con la mirada abierta de par en par. Señalándole a él y el camino que hubiera tomado Otabek mientras una expresión incriminaría se plasmaba en sus cejas.

Yuuri le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, haciéndolo reír.

—Y—empezó Phichit, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él—¿Estás mejor?

Phichit era bastante bueno intentando ocultar cosas en su tono, para poder sonar mucho más amigable y tranquilo de lo que normalmente se sentía, pero Yuuri podía reconocer la preocupación aún si era en su mínima expresión.

Eran los gajes de la amistad.

—Sí.

Respondió simplemente.

Y, sorpresivamente, era verdad.

Aquella noche, muchas horas después, y escuchando la acompasada respiración de Phichit sólo un par de metros más allá; Yuuri se encontró revisando su celular.

No llamadas, ni mensajes.

Absoluta nada.

Sus dedos pasearon hasta el nombre de Victor, abriendo un mensaje antiguo. Golpeó las teclas sin pensar mucho, observando el resultado de las derivaciones de su mente escritos en la pantalla.

Por un momento, pensó en borrar el texto, dejar el celular a un lado y tratar de dormir.

Pero su propia voz, incrustada profundamente en su subconsciente, le pedía ser más honesto.

Si no peleaba por lo que quería. Nadie lo haría por él.

Ese sólo había sido un mal día, lo haría mejor mañana.

Tomando un respiro profundo, presionó enviar.

* * *

 

_‘Yuuri Katsuki está bien’_

Fue lo primero que Otabek le dijo a Yuri, después de saludarlo, cuando hubiera respondido el teléfono. Yuri no había respondido en un inicio, y aquello había hecho que Otabek sonriera con gracia desde un lado de la línea.

—Creí que querrías saberlo.

El silencio siguió siendo la única respuesta de Yuri, aunque Otabek estaba casi completamente seguro de que el pequeño rastro de un bufido había logrado escapar por allí.

—No pongas esa cara, Yura—instó.

Fue suficiente para que Yuri respondiera.

— ¿Qué cara?

No sonaba particularmente molesto. Al menos no a oídos de Otabek.

—La que estás haciendo ahora mismo—puntuó—Frunciendo el ceño fingiendo que estás enojado, no lo hagas. Está bien preocuparte por tus amigos.

Y, sí, aquella era una buena manera de referirse a Yuuri.

Otabek pudo escuchar la risa de Yuri como respuesta, escapando de sus labios, aunque este pareciera intentar ahogarla.

Bueno. Quizá si era un poco irónico que fuera justamente él quien dijera eso.

—Y yo que pensaba que llamabas para que celebráramos que estás en el primer puesto—Yuri sonaba falsamente decepcionado, y Otabek tuvo que suprimir los deseos de recordarle que aún quedaba el programa libre—Pero era para esto… _pff,_ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Otabek se elevó de hombros, aún si Yuri no podía verlo.

—No lo sé—respondió, divertido—Quererme, ¿tal vez?

Escuchó una respiración contarse al otro lado de la línea, antes de que la voz de Yuri respondiera, con un tono suave.

—Esa opción me gusta.

Sí.

A Otabek también.

 

 

* * *

 

Victor abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo el peso de su cansancio golpearlo directamente. Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo que el mareo no lo había abandonado por completo. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, antes de dejar que se enfrentaran al día demasiado brillante que tenía por delante de él.

Revisó sus alrededores. Entre las sábanas desordenadas podía ver parte de su atuendo, que no se había molestado en guardar apropiadamente antes de buscar cobijo en sus sábanas.  A un lado, y como la noche anterior antes de salir de casa, su celular esperaba por él aún conectado al cargador.

Victor estiró su mano, dispuesto a revisarlo.

Saludándolo, junto a los números que señalaban una hora demasiado avanzada para ser considerada adecuada para levantarse, había cinco llamadas perdidas.

Dos de Chris y tres de Yakov.

Victor trató de no pensar lo peor en cuando a las razones de aquello

Había mensajes también.

Y, el nombre de Yuuri figuraba allí, justo debajo de el de Chris.

Victor sintió su garganta cerrarse, sintiendo inexplicable vergüenza de un momento a otro. Chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza, presionó el mensaje de Chris primero.

_‘¿No vas a responder?’_

Ponía el primero, seguido por una pequeña cadena.

_‘Bueno, estoy emocionado así que no importa’_

Junto a este, había una imagen adjunta. Meses atrás habría sido una figura casi incomprensible para ojos inexpertos, pero ahora, Victor podía ver la forma con increíble facilidad.

Era la bebé de Chris.

Una foto de la ecografía, junto a la posible fecha de su nacimiento.

_‘Más te vale que me llames, Victor. Tú no quieres tenerme enojado contigo’_

Chris hormonal y enojado.

No. Definitivamente no era una imagen que Victor estuviera muy ansioso por contemplar.

Victor dejó que sus dedos se detuvieran un momento en la pantalla, milímetros separándolos del mensaje de Yuuri. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla; y decidiendo esperar, buscó el número de Chris para llamarlo.

Contestó sin que el segundo tono llegara a terminar.

Para alivio de Victor, no había ni un rastro de molestia en su voz.

—Victor—saludó. Victor podía escuchar un ligero bullicio en el fondo, como el que causan las calles ajetreadas cuando uno las está cursando—¿Estás bien?

Victor acomodó su teléfono, al tiempo que se sentaba mejor en la cama.

—Bien—dijo, aunque su cabeza se encargó de darle una punzada para recordarle que estaba mintiendo—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chris pareció meditarlo un momento.

—No respondías.

Victor tragó, sintiendo su garganta como un desierto.

—Ah… yo salí.

—¿A dónde?

El sonido de un claxon en la lejanía inundó la línea. Victor suspiró.

—A un bar.

Chris se mantuvo en silencio un momento, en un movimiento tan poco característico de él, que Victor se vio forzado a revisar si la llamada no se había cortado.

—Oh…

Respondió. Con un tono que Victor no terminaba de encontrar agradable.

Una nueva punzada le atacó, parecía que sólo era un interludio para el gigantesco dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba.

—Y después, estuve algo ocupado.

Intentando no devolver sus entrañas en el baño de su casa, y peleando con sus propios pensamientos para poder conseguir algo de descanso.

Chris hizo un par de sonidos afirmativos.

—Uhm, entiendo. Entiendo. No contestabas porque llevaste a alguien a casa contigo. Está bien.

Victor sintió su migraña incrementar.

—No. No, no. Es no.

Chris se rio de él.

— ¿Ahá?

Su tono claramente era irónico. No le creía.

Victor no pudo evitar suspirar.

—No…—susurró, estirando la palabra más de lo necesario—No puedo… y quizá, así sea mejor. ¿Sabes?

Terminó, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo pudiera con él, llevándolo hacia abajo y descansando precariamente en el colchón, sus ojos cansados se perdieron en la pintura del techo de su habitación.

No había podido.

Y no creía que pudiera tampoco.

Chris esperó un par de segundos para responder.

—Victor… está bien—alentó—Está bien. Siempre y cuando sea lo que tú quieras.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Lo que él quisiera…

—No es sólo decisión mía.

Chris soltó un pequeño sonido de afirmación.

—Claro que no. Pero es por donde debes empezar, porque es lo único que puedes controlar.

Lo único en lo que Victor, realmente, podía tener algo de control.

Y- quizá, lo único de lo que realmente estaba seguro.

Sonrió un poco, llevando su mano libre para cubrir sus ojos del sol mañanero.

—Y, Chris. ¿Por qué me llamabas anoche?

Un ahogado _‘Oh’_ dejó los labios de Chris, quien pronto cambió su anterior tono por uno mucho más animado.

La foto era la última ecografía que se hubiera realizado. El médico encargado de controlar el embarazo de Chris ya les había dado una fecha aproximada para el parto, y la pequeña ya tenía incluso un nombre esperando por el día que decidiera llegar.

—Beatriz—le dijo Chris. Ese era el nombre que le habían escogido—Y quiero que seas su padrino, Victor.

La garganta de Victor pareció cerrarse de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era doloroso.

—Yo…—dijo, dándose cuenta que no tenía palabras exactas—… sería un honor.

Victor pudo escuchar a Chris sonreír desde el otro lado de la línea, aunque aquello fuera imposible.

—Su inscripción en el registro será cuando cumpla un mes. ¿Estarás allí?

Victor asintió, maldiciendo su emoción pues el dolor de cabeza no le perdonó el movimiento, murmurando su afirmativa poco después.

Un mes era un tiempo prudente. Los bebés, en sus primeras semanas, solían ser muy sensibles. Lloraban cuando extraños con aromas desconocidos a los de su manada se acercaban. Y no era un estrés al que ningún padre deseara someter a sus hijos.

Probablemente, en caso de Beatriz, ese pequeño círculo de aromas aceptados se centraría únicamente en Chris, Francis y sus abuelos.

Si Victor intentaba acercarse mucho, probablemente la haría llorar.

Charlaron un poco más, sobre los antojos ridículos de Chris, el estrés de Francis que parecía llevar la etiqueta de padre primerizo en la frente, y de todo lo que Victor estuviera dispuesto a revelar sobre su vida privada.

—Tengo que colgar ya—se disculpó, pues había pasado al menos unos cuarenta minutos y aún tenía que comunicarse con alguien más—Prometo llevarle cosas lindas a la bebé.

—No exageres mucho—pidió Chris.

Victor hizo un pequeño mojín.

—Es mi sobrina, tengo derecho a querer consentirla.

Chris rio por lo bajo.

—Sí—accedió—Sí lo tienes.

Cuando Victor cortó la línea, dejó que su brazo descansara un momento. Aún podía ver el teléfono de refilón, descansando a su misma altura en la cama.

Con el mensaje de Yuuri sin leer aún en el.

Tomó el aparato, sin importarle que el movimiento tan violento le hubiera mandado una nueva punzada de dolor en la cien. Sólo para detenerse antes de tocar el nombre de Yuuri en la pantalla otra vez.

Suspiró, marcándole a Yakov en su lugar.

Se puso de pie mientras escuchaba el conocido sonido de la línea intentando conectar. Tenía que ir a la cocina y servirle algo de comer a Makkachin. Que el estómago de Victor pareciera haberse puesto en huelga y no quisiera saber de alimento, no quería decir que su caniche fuera igual.

Quizá lo sacaría a pasear más tarde, para disculparse del susto que de seguro le debió dar anoche.

Cuando Yakov respondió finalmente, Victor ya estaba repartiendo una buena cantidad de croquetas en el plato de Makkachin.

—Victor—saludó—No respondías.

Directo como siempre.

—Sí, lo lamento—Victor dejó de lado la caja de alimento, observando cómo Makkachin trotaba hasta él desde su lugar de descanso en la sala listo para devorar el plato—Estuve ocupado.

— ¿Haciendo?

Fue la pregunta de Yakov. Victor aguantó la necesidad de aclarar su garganta.

—Salí un momento.

Yakov pareció pensar en algo por un momento, pero terminó murmurando que entendía.

Victor soltó un pequeño bufido de gracia.

— ¿Y qué con la repentina preocupación?

Su tono, demasiado pagado de sí mismo, no pasó desapercibido para Yakov.

—Ok. Voy a colgar ahora.

—No, no, no—se disculpó Victor, intentando que su risa no escapara—Estoy bromeando.

Yakov bufó, claramente sin encontrar la gracia en la situación.

Pero el hombre nunca había tenido un particularmente buen sentido del humor tampoco.

— ¿Estás siguiendo las clasificatorias?

Preguntó entonces Yakov, usando el tono que Victor podía reconocer se dividía entre la zona del profesionalismo como entrenador, y ese campo sin etiqueta aparente que era su relación como personas.

Victor frunció ligeramente el ceño. Pero, Yakov podría estar refiriéndose a los niños a quienes les había coreografiado piezas de exhibición.

—No—respondió simplemente, presionando con un poco más de fuerza el teléfono contra su rostro, intentando mantenerse lo más vago posible.

— ¿Ni siquiera a los junior?

Pero Yakov no lo iba a dejar.

Victor presionó sus labios uno contra otro.

—Tampoco.

Yakov no dijo nada más, poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Por? —Preguntó, balanceando su peso de un lado a otro.

—Por nada—respondió Yakov, con tono solemne—pero si tienes tiempo para salir y hacer tonterías, debería seguir trabajando. Bueno para nada.

Victor soltó una risa gastada. Su cien volvió a doler.

—Ha… yo también te quiero, Yakov.

Colgó el teléfono y terminó de ver a Makkachin devorar su desayuno. Después, buscó un par de aspirinas que siempre tenía en el único botiquín que mantenía en casa, tomándoselas con demasiados vasos de agua.

Su día transcurrió, bajo cualquier estándar, de manera normal.

Cuando el dolor hubiera disminuido lo suficiente, se encaminó hasta el centro comercial para buscar suministros para la semana. La cajera, una omega bastante joven, le sonrió con deje coqueto, jugando con su cabello e incluso guiñándole un ojo cuando le entregara la última de sus bolsas. Victor le había sonreído de vuelta, e incluso había reído un poco ante la balante muestra de coquetería.

Cuando cayó la tarde, Victor llevó a Makkachin a dar un paseo justo como se había prometido que lo haría. El parque estaba lleno con personas que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que él, y mientras Victor dejaba que el caniche se revolcara en el pasto y retozara con otros como él, un par de muchachos se acercaron a él para halagarlo por el perro tan lindo que parecía tener. Ambos eran omegas y entre los dos paseaban a un gigantesco san bernardo, que Victor acarició con gusto mientras los dueños reían encantados.

Cuando regresó a casa, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse un almuerzo tardío. Comiendo con parsimonia y lentitud.

Cuando el reloj hubiera pasado de las siete, Victor se encontró en el sofá de su departamento, viendo sin ver realmente una vieja película dramática de los años donde encarnar a la primera guerra mundial era lo que todo mayor estudio de Hollywood hacía. No estaba siguiendo realmente la trama, pero esperaba la canción que acompañaba los créditos.

Era una de sus favoritas.

La película que le seguía parecía ser una comedia romántica. Victor frunció el ceño y apagó el televisor.

Caminando hasta su teclado, practicó su cuota diaria; las notas fluían de manera libre y orgánica, haciendo que el ambiente pareciera más calmo y armónico. Makkachin a su lado, movía la cola con gusto mientras le escuchaba.

Cuando el reloj hubiera pasado de las nueve, y sólo entonces, Victor regresó a su habitación.

En la oscuridad del lugar, con el cuerpo de Makkachin acurrucado en sus pies, Victor finalmente decidió revisar el mensaje de Yuuri.

Desplazando la pantalla de bloqueo con demasiada delicadeza, y presionando finalmente el nombre de Yuuri en su teléfono, Victor se preguntó por qué no lo había visto antes.

_Te extraño._

Era todo lo que decía.

Y solo fueron necesarias dos palabras para que Victor sintiera que su fuero interno era removido. Mirando la pantalla y sintiéndose un completo estúpido.

—Y yo a ti.

Le respondió, aun si Yuuri no podía escucharlo.

—También te extraño, Yuuri.

Escribió lentamente su respuesta, observando el resultado por un largo minuto. Presionó enviar, y acunó el teléfono contra de su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las horas pasaran y el sueño se lo llevara. Acompañado únicamente por la rítmica respiración de Makkachin y sus pensamientos, meditó las palabras de Yuuri una y otra vez.

Deseando poder aferrarse a ellas por sobre todo lo demás.

Porque Victor sabía, y había comprobado, que podía vivir sin Yuuri.

Pero no quería hacerlo.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri se levantó, no pudo evitar el impulso de revisar su teléfono.

No había nada nuevo. Pero no iba a deprimirse por eso.

Acompañó a Phichit y al resto en la sesión matutina de práctica pues, aunque sus horas de sueño se habían visto acortadas, no se sentía realmente cansado.

Estaba ansioso, eso era cierto, pero no de la misma manera en la que lo hubiera estado el día anterior. En lugar de la desesperante sensación de vacío, ahora sólo quedaba el deseo irrefrenable de hacer las cosas. Estaba impaciente. Quería empezar ya.

Cuando su equipo llegó al rink, Emil y Michele ya estaban allí. El segundo siendo flanqueado por el Emil y por su propio entrenador, un alfa de nivel intermedio que Yuuri sólo conocía de boca de Celestino, mientras parecían hablar de algo.

Le pareció extrañamente reconfortante. Le recordaba a su propio caso.

El omega siempre al medio.

Otabek estaba más lejos de allí, ya dentro de la pista. Yuuri sintió la mirada del alfa sobre él, y cuando cruzaron miradas ambos se reconocieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Era extraño, pero Yuuri encontró que no le incomodaba.

—Te vez mejor, Yuuri.

Le dijo Phichit. Yuuri asintió.

No se sentía del todo mejor, pero al menos estaba sobreponiéndose a sus nervios. Estaba haciendo que su decisión ganara.

Antes de entrar al hielo, pudo ver a Minami llegar con su entrendora. Elevó una de sus manos, en un saludo abierto, haciendo que el beta lanzara un grito de júbilo.

Phichit se sorprendió, dando un salto. Pero Yuuri sólo sonrió con gracia, comenzando a deslizarse.

Y, cuando su turno en la competencia finalmente llegó, Yuuri se dejó ser en el hielo.

Sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, y que aquel no era su límite, pero estaba dándolo todo. Y, aún si las cosas no salían como el quería, al menos no se llevaría el arrepentimiento de no haberlo intentando.

Yuuri decidió que tenía que tomar el riesgo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando el momento de la entrega de medallas llegó, Yuuri pudo finalmente respirar con tranquilidad. Un par de niveles más arriba que él, Phichit y Otabek regalaban saludos a las cámaras.

Era extraño estar parado nuevamente en un ambiente así, con el sonido de los vítores del público resonando en sus oídos y el calor de las luces contra su piel. Yuuri creyó escuchar que Phichit le susurraba algo desde el pódium del segundo puesto, y se recordó que debía sonreír.

Bronce no era algo que hubiera estado esperando, pero eso significaba que aún podía estar dentro de la competencia.

De regreso en su hotel, Celestino no dejó de darles felicitaciones, asegurándoles que se habían ganado un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos.

Phichit normalmente hubiera sugerido que salieran a ver el lugar, a hacer un poco de turismo y quizá a comprar un par de cosas. Yuuri normalmente hubiera accedido para hacer feliz a su amigo, pero el cansancio que traía encima era demasiado.

Terminaron descansando juntos en una de las camas, mientras hablaban de todo aquello que estuviera alejado de su vida como competidores.

Cuando la línea que separaba la noche de la madrugada hubiera estado muy peligrosa a cruzarse, Phichit finalmente logró hacer que Yuuri dijera algo de lo que realmente lo molestaba.

Habló de la marca de Victor, y su actual ausencia en su cuello.

Era un tema al que Yuuri había preferido no darle demasiadas vueltas, pero casi se sintió culpable por mantenerlo en secreto cuando la expresión de sorpresa de Phichit terminó de tomar forma.

Phichit lucía- casi tan herido como él se sentía.

—Entiendo…

Murmuró. Y, quizá no era una aseveración precisa; pues Phichit era un beta y no podía nunca otorgar o llevar una marca, pero Yuuri creía que si había alguien que fuera a entender el peso completo de aquella implicación, tenía que ser Phichit.

Un silencio contemplativo los rodeó, y Yuuri agradeció la calma. Antes de que fuera rota por el sonido de su teléfono.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos. Phichit parpadeó, y Yuuri también lo hizo.

— ¿Vas a revisar quién es?

Preguntó Phichit. Aunque Yuuri creía ya saber la respuesta.

Con cuidado, tomó el aparato y, sin poder evitarlo, susurró el nombre en voz alta.

—Victor…

_‘Yo también te extraño’_

Era su única respuesta. Una pista que Yuuri no sabía dónde los dejaba.

En una línea que ninguno había definido aún, separándolos entre viejos amantes y un futuro incierto. Línea que se hacía más borrosa mientras más tiempo pasara.

Yuuri tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Y?

Y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—Dice que también me extraña…

Las señales eran algo importante en la cultura de Yuuri. Y, si aquello no era una clase de buen augurio, Yuuri igualmente quería tomarlo como uno.

Phichit sonrió.

—Y—volvió a iniciar—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Yuuri?

El tono de Phichit era suave y amigable, invitándolo a hablar.

Yuuri observó la respuesta de Victor. Deseando se capaz de acariciar las palabras.

Cuando fuera un niño, había escuchado un centenar de historias sobre la unión de alfas y omegas. Además del hilo rojo que hubiera estado atado en sus dedos desde el día de la creación, también existía aquella conexión espiritual que les permitía sentir lo que el otro sentía.

Compartían, alimentando su lazo de emociones y sentimientos.

Cuando Yuuri hubiera sido un cachorro, aquello había sonado algo aterrador, pues parecía que perdiera esa pequeña necesidad suya de privacidad que encontraba más que necesaria.

Pero hubiera sido más fácil, si aquello fuera cierto.

Quizá.

Porque habría podido saber qué era lo que Victor quería, aún si temía a la intensidad de la honestidad de los sentimientos que Victor podría transmitirle por ese hipotético e inexistente lazo.

Porque habría podido saber qué estaba mal, desde un inicio.

Y quizá, incluso habría podido saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Victor durante los últimos días de vida de su enlace.

Pero como la vida no era un libro de fantasía, no podía seguir pensando en posibilidades.

Sólo le quedaba entregarse de lleno, sin saber a qué podría enfrentarse.

—Es Victor…—dijo Yuuri, pronunciando el nombre con infinito cariño—Es la persona que más quiero en el mundo—Y era verdad. Lo era, lo es, y probablemente lo sería. Sus sentimientos por Victor pedían sobrevivir, peleando y abriéndose camino por sobre todo lo demás—Haría lo que fuera para que fuese feliz…— Dejando de lado la tozudez de Yuuri, enterrando sus inseguridades y eliminando sus dudas—Y voy a hacer que regrese a mi lado.

Porque Yuuri creía firmemente que, felicidad, era algo que ambos podían hallar y compartir el uno con el otro.

Pues mientras Victor no le cerrara la puerta de la oportunidad, Yuuri aún se podía esforzar.

Era un poco aterrador, abandonar ese terreno neutro que parecía haberse construido alrededor de sus llamadas, en esa pequeña isla de tranquilidad donde sólo existían ellos y sus voces. Pero Yuuri sabía que no podían quedarse allí para siempre, o terminarían despareciendo, como lo hacen las ilusiones.

—Wow, Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Acaso este eres tú, siendo romántico?

Preguntó Phichit, con una sonrisa de lado.

—No.

Respondió Yuuri, reconociendo el miedo al rechazo y lo aterrador de la incertidumbre, pero intentando de todas maneras.

—Soy yo siendo valiente.

Por ambos. Al fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
>  Sé que anoche dije que estaba algo-así-como atascada con este capítulo. No sé qué pasó hoy, pero logré terminarlo.
> 
> ¿Saben? Escribir la primera escena fue lo más difícil que he hecho esta semana. Creo que tardé tres horas enteras. Pero, de cualquier manera, tengo que agradecer a mi adorada Fran, que me ayuda a tomar decisiones para este pequeño pedazo de historias.
> 
> La amo, y a ustedes también ♥


	18. Tú y yo

La vida, en retrospectiva, siempre solía lucir mucho más corta.

Los pesares, las incertidumbres, los malos tragos, y las tragedias. Se acumulaban en olas de tristeza que golpean nuestras costas con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez. Desgastando las rocas que hubieran estado allí, remarcando las heridas con el tiempo.

Los buenos recuerdos, la felicidad, el encanto, y los sueños- a su vez- se acentuaban en la mente como escenas de una película, con filtro de verano y sonidos de calma.

Yuuri había tenido su justa dosis de cada una de ellas en sus años de vida. Un pequeño resumen de su existencia que la hacía lucir mucho más apresurada de lo que de verdad hubiera sido. Y, más veces que las que no, se encontró a sí mismo observando el camino que ya había recorrido como si de una cuesta hacia abajo se tratase. La línea descendente atrapaba su mirada, obligándola a hundirse más y más hacia abajo; aunque no fuera capaz de dilucidar dónde era el final.

Una caída libre al vacío, donde la única manera de saber que había tocado fondo, sería escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo impactando contra el suelo.

Aprender a abrir los ojos al mundo, sostenerse por sí mismo, y desear alcanzar el otro lado del espectro había sido un trabajo arduo y difícil. Un compromiso consigo mismo que había tomado mucho tiempo en aceptar. Y todo había empezado con la llegada de Victor.

La vida de Yuuri estaba sazonada con su propia y común visión fatalista de las cosas, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera habido momentos felices. Su infancia, su familia, sus amigos, e incluso su carrera. Si Yuuri dedicaba algo de su tiempo para ejercitar la memoria, podía recordar perfectamente muchos de ellos: Los cariñosos roces de mejilla que sus padres le dieran cuando fuera un cachorro y hubiera algo hecho algo particularmente adorable, el aroma de la comida de su madre desde la cocina llenando el ambiente entero del hotel, la esencia familiar de Mari impregnándose en él cuando la abrazaba por la espalda durante los largos paseos en bicicleta por la costa de Hasetsu, la sonrisa de Yuuko cuando hubieran sido capaces de completar una rutina idéntica y sin fallos, la calidez de su expresión al decirle que le tenía fe y sabía que llegaría lejos, su primera fiesta con Phichit, e incluso la primera medalla que hubiera ganado con Celestino como su entrenador.

Sin embargo, de entre todas, las memorias más felices tenían que ser las que había compartido con Victor.

Sus entrenamientos en la intimidad del pequeño rink en Hasetsu, moviéndose al son de la imaginaria música en completa sincronía. El beso durante la copa de china, con las manos de Victor protegiendo su cabeza y su espalda, con los ojos del mundo entero sobre ambos, y los de Victor únicamente sobre él. Las calles de Barcelona, el aire frío de invierno golpeando contra sus mejillas y haciendo que su mano temblara un poco más, mientras intentaba colocar el anillo en el dedo de Victor. Su primer dueto con la canción que había terminado de sellar el destino que uniría sus vidas. Las muchas cajas que habían tenido que abrir y las muchas horas que les había llevado tratar de encajar todas las pertenencias de Yuuri en el apartamento de Victor, armando el rompecabezas que ahora sería la vida de ambos. El primer beso fuera de cámaras, con las temblorosas manos de Yuuri aferrándose al rostro de Victor y las de Victor sosteniendo con firmeza su cintura, lo cálido de sus respiraciones y lo suave de sus labios. Su primera noche juntos, entre risas y suspiros ahogados, con el cálido cuerpo de Victor embonando perfectamente dentro de el de Yuuri, mientras su corto aliento le susurraba miles de promesas de amor al oído. La primera vez que los dientes de Victor hubieran buscado el lugar exacto para morder su cuello, cómo Yuuri había tenido que ahogar un par de respiraciones asustadas y cómo las manos de Victor habían dibujado patrones en su espalda para distraerlo, mientras sus dientes se enterraban en su carne suave. El aroma que había tenido Victor en ese momento, y esa expresión aún indescriptible para Yuuri cuando sus miradas se hubieran vuelto a juntas. Y por, sobre todo, la expresión durmiente de Victor cuando ambos no hacían nada más que compartir lecho, uniendo sus manos y dejando el estrés del día a día fuera de su pequeño constructo de amor.

Victor y Yuuri, Yuuri y Victor.

En un espacio donde no existía nadie más que ellos en el mundo.

Yuuri conocía sobre tristeza y también conocía sobre felicidad.

Y, también sabía, que uno era partícipe activo para la obtención de ambas.

Por eso, mientras esperaba que el vuelo que lo llevaría desde Detroit hasta su siguiente destino emprendiera vuelo, trataba de darse ánimos que iba en búsqueda de la segunda.

En la tierra congelada de Rusia, una oportunidad estaba esperando por él.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Victor despertó la mañana siguiente, lo hizo gracias a las lamidas emocionadas de Makkachin. Haciéndolo a un lado con cariño, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Victor se encontró con una visión muy diferente a la de días pasados.

La luz que se colaba por sus cortinas mal cerradas no lastimaba sus ojos, su cabeza y su cuerpo se sentían ligeros como una pluma, su garganta no ardía ni su boca le pedía agua, y el silencio y vacío de su habitación no se sentían tan abrumadores.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la cotidianidad que ahora era su vida.

Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, notando un par de notificaciones que decoraban la cabecera del mismo y dando una repasada a los últimos mensajes que hubiera enviado. El nombre de Yuuri aún estaba en la cima de la lista.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el final del _Trophée Eric Bompard_ , Victor se había tomado bastante tiempo para revisar los resultados del mismo, sorprendiéndose ante los nombres y la fotografía de quienes habían ocupado el podium aquel día. Con una ligera duda instaurada en su mente, se había dado el tiempo de revisar los programas de Yuuri que no habían tardado mucho en ser subidos a internet.

Su programa corto le había recordado al Yuuri del pasado. Ese que se movía con gracia y fluidez pero que no parecía encontrar su centro para embonar todo aquello con la técnica de sus saltos, sus movimientos eran imprecisos y sus formas poco adecuadas, aunque Victor aún podía encontrar cierto encanto en un patinaje que podría verse incluso amateur. Era una imagen vulnerable.

Había quedado en quinto lugar, cosa que no era muy rara.

Quizá las preguntas de Yakov estaban relacionadas a eso. Victor solía tener comportamientos muy particulares cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Su programa libre había sido un poco más como Victor recordaba al Yuuri del presente. Había un par de aspectos que quizá podría mejorar, pero el talento era innegable, así como también su espíritu. Yuuri era la imagen de un luchador en la pista, uno que caía y se recogía las veces que fuera necesario. Era una llama que parecía avivarse en los momentos justos, encandilando con su luz y atrayéndote con su calor. Yuuri era un espectáculo que uno simplemente no quería dejar de ver.

Un tercer lugar no estaba mal, se dijo Victor entonces, quizá intentando darle ánimos de manera silente. Yuuri podía hacerlo mucho mejor, como había hecho en temporadas pasadas, pero no era un puesto para hacer en menos.

Victor estaba orgulloso de Yuuri. Siempre lo había estado. Sin embargo, enviar una felicitación escrita, o hacérselo saber por una llamada, no parecían escenarios adecuados. Victor siempre había estado allí para felicitarle por cada medalla nueva, por cada triunfo y por cada reconocimiento.

Aunque quizá podría hacerlo después.

Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

Se levantó y preparó el desayuno, tarareando una vieja tonada que había estado practicando más de una vez en su teclado. Con el sonido de sus notas, el apartamento no parecía realmente tan grande. Después de comer, regresó al sofá para volver a ver el video de Yuuri, que estaba ya esperándolo cargado en su celular. Se encontró perdido en la música del cuerpo de Yuuri, en sus saltos y movimientos. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

—Oh, Yuuri

Rio por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Cerró el video. Revisó sus mensajes, sin encontrarse con ninguno nuevo. Presionó el nombre de Yuuri en su lista de contactos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando el tono lo enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando la pantalla oscurecida con un gesto de confusión. Sin darle mucha importancia, decidió entonces decantarse por los mensajes.

El último había sido suyo, pero no tenía problemas en escribir sin haber recibido una respuesta aún.

Dejó que sus dedos golpetearan el borde del aparato un momento.

Sopesó sus palabras un momento.

_‘Espero poder verte pronto’_

Escribió, dejando que su mirada se detuviera más de lo necesario en la frase.

Verlo, saber de él, o lo que fuera. Incluso escuchar su voz parecían suficiente para Victor en ese momento. Su dedo bailó un momento en el botón de enviar, pero antes de presionarlo, el sonido del timbre lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Makkachin lanzó un ladrido observando la puerta.

— ¿Uh? —Victor no estaba esperando visitas. Y los muchachos del rink probablemente estarían demasiado ocupados con sus prácticas en meses así de críticos como para darse algo de tiempo y pasar a hacer un montón de nada con Victor.

Dejando el celular a un lado avanzó hasta la puerta, pensando que quizá sería alguno de sus vecinos o el guardia de seguridad informando algo, o quizá Yakov había encontrado algo de tiempo -o una razón necesaria- para dejar su apretado horario e ir personalmente a gritarle a Victor por algo.

 A Yakov le gustaba usar esa excusa para pasarse por su casa.

 Sin embargo, todas las posibilidades elucubradas en la mente de Victor terminaron muriendo una vez hubiera abierto la puerta.

Ni en sus más extrañas fantasías habría esperado ver a Yuuri frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus hombros subiendo y bajando, delatando que al parecer había llegado hasta allí corriendo, con el cabello desordenado y una maleta colgando de su hombro.

—Yuuri…

Logró soltar finalmente, creyéndose incapaz de decir alguna otra cosa en ese momento.

—Perdón por aparecer de improvisto—respondió Yuuri, aun intentando recuperar el aliento—Pero un hombre, hace unos años, viajó muchos kilómetros desde aquí hasta casa sólo por cuatro palabras mías. Y creí que era hora de devolverle el favor

* * *

 

Victor había tenido muchas visiones de Yuuri antes. Después del banquete, cuando lo hubiera dejado atontado y con muchas de las ideas que tenía del mundo y de sí mismo completamente cambiadas, cuando le hubiera visto patinar al ritmo de su rutina, cuando ambos se hubieran vuelto uno por primera vez, cuando había visto su espalda alejarse de él y ahora- creía que ninguna de esas podía compararse con el real.

—Ah… Yuuri—Se encontró repitiendo, al tiempo que estiraba su mano, retrayéndola casi al instante y haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera un ligero estremecimiento. Sus ojos entonces fueron los únicos que le permitieron analizar a Yuuri, su expresión, y los pequeños movimientos que aún hacía. Su nariz captó su aroma, aún si era bastante suavizado por los supresores que él sabía que Yuuri tomaba—Estás aquí.

Yuuri olía suave y agradable. Casi feliz.

—Sí—respondió Yuuri. Estaba sonriendo—Estoy aquí.

Victor tragó en seco.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Yuuri no tuvo que dudar para responderle aquello.

* * *

El apartamento de Victor lucía casi como siempre lo había hecho. Casi, siendo la palabra clave. Yuuri suponía que era obvio no esperar cambios muy grandes, pues Victor nunca había sido mucho de remodelar cosas más allá de su propia habitación, aunque sí podía notar pequeñas cosas que antes no habían estado allí.

Un libro, un disco, algún adorno nuevo. Era casi como si su mente intentara jugar a señalar las siete diferencias con las viejas memorias que aún guardaba del lugar. Intentando calcular qué tan grande era la brecha entre el pasado que habían tenido Victor y Yuuri y el presente, únicamente de Victor.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse una vez hubiera estado en medio de la sala, demasiado inseguro aún sobre si podía moverse de allí o no. Pero sus dudas terminaron siendo innecesarias e inútiles, pues lo siguiente que Yuuri pudo sentir fue a Makkachin, quien había estado al parecer oculto detrás de él, lanzarse sobre él con toda la emoción y fuerza que podría tener un can de su tamaño; lamiéndole la cara con avidez y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Escuchó a Victor correr desde la puerta, arrodillarse junto a él y ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo mientras apartaba a Makkachin.

—Makkachin, no, no. Eso no se hace, perro malo.

—Está bien—instó Yuuri, sonriéndole a Victor en agradecimiento. Se puso de rodillas con cuidado y abrazó al perro, recibiendo un ladrido de felicidad en respuesta. Makkachin seguía siendo tan suave como siempre, con sus pequeños rizos casi como algodón actuando como almohadas para su tacto. Victor sólo les miraba, intentado ahogar lo que parecía ser una risa.

Makkachin ladró de nuevo, girando el rostro para poder lamer nuevamente a Yuuri, y él creyó que podría llorar en ese mismo momento. Realmente había extrañado todo eso. A Victor, a Makkachin, la casa…

Cuando Makkachin creyó que había tenido suficiente, se separó del cuerpo de Yuuri, regresando a deambular por la casa mientras agitaba su cola de un lado a otro, dejando a Yuuri en su lugar sin estar completamente seguro de que debía hacer en ese momento.

En la soledad de la sala, y con la mirada de Victor sobre él, intercambiando lo que parecía ser mil peticiones con los ojos, Yuuri creyó que tenía mil cosas por decirle, pero ninguna de ellas parecía querer dejar su garganta.

—Viniste…

Pero no fue necesario, pues Victor se le había adelantado. Hablaba con tono suave y parco, y sus labios lucían trémulos con el movimiento.

Yuuri tuvo que contener un suspiro. La pequeña intimidad que le traían los susurros de Victor hacía que los sintiera más juntos de lo que realmente estaban, en un pequeño apartado del mundo, donde sólo existían ellos dos.

—Quería verte—admitió bajando la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos se fijaron en las manos de Victor- demasiado pálidas y delicadas. Tuvo el deseo de tocarlas, pero se detuvo antes de hacer algún movimiento. No estaba seguro si podía tocar realmente a Victor o no aún.

Yuuri elevó la mirada, intentando atrapar los ojos de Victor nuevamente, empero ahora era Victor quien le rehuía la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente los labios y tensando los hombros. Todo su lenguaje corporal parecía gritar incomodidad, y Yuuri podía olfatearlo también, escondido entre las capas del aroma normal de Victor, ese pequeño destello de estrés.

Yuuri nunca había sido particularmente fanático de los supresores, y sólo los usaba porque era necesario para la clase de vida que tenía, pero en ese momento agradecía que los estuviera tomando; pues dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de aguantar el aroma completo de Victor desde esa pequeña distancia. Mucho menos si parecía gritarle que había algo mal con él y que Yuuri tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Yuuri no era capaz de aguantar el aroma de Victor estresado.

—Me alegra—respondió Victor, aún sin mirarle directamente—Me alegra que vinieras.

Yuuri amplió un poco su sonrisa. Victor se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo.

—Pero ehm- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Preguntó Victor mirando su maleta sin pena, haciendo que Yuuri la aferrara un poco más a su cuerpo.

No era una particularmente grande, se podía llevar cargando y sólo tenía un par de cambios de ropa y otras necesidades diarias. Además de productos de cuidado omega.

—Tres días—Admitió. Tres días parecía demasiado con el pequeño intervalo de tiempo que aún tenía hasta su siguiente competencia, y Celestino se lo había mencionado casi como un recordatorio antes de que Yuuri hubiera pasado a la sala de abordaje- pues junto a los días de viaje eran casi cinco, pero Yuuri realmente necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo con Victor.

—¿Y tienes donde quedarte?

Yuuri jugueteó con su pie un poco.

Los problemas con orquestar un viaje tan rápido, era que la planeación siempre parecía quedar en segundo plano.

—Puedo buscar un lugar.

No tenía que ser muy costoso, o demasiado elegante, mientras tuviera un poco de agua caliente y sabanas limpias Yuuri se podía acomodar. Cerca del aeropuerto, normalmente, habían pequeños hoteles que podrían servir para eso, lugares donde la única atención que brindaban era darte un cuarto y no preocuparse mucho por a qué hora regresabas o a qué hora salías. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Victor, y sabía que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo todo lo que fuera necesario, hasta el último segundo.

Victor parecía incapaz de poder apartar sus ojos de la maleta de Yuuri.

—Puedes quedarte aquí…

Yuuri parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Quiero decir—Victor se aclaró la garganta—No tenemos que compartir cama ni nada por el estilo—Victor sólo tenía una cama, después de todo, y ellos nunca se habían molestado en habilitar una habitación extra. Lo que ellos hubieran compartido antes, y el lugar donde Victor vivía ahora, era su viejo apartamento de soltero. Era espacioso, cierto, y tenía varios cuartos, pero no más dormitorios—Puedes quedarte con la cama—Victor hizo una señal con el dedo, indicando su dormitorio, casi como si creyera que Yuuri había olvidado donde estaba—, y yo vendría al sofá. Eres un invitado después de todo y-

El rostro de Victor pareció teñirse de blanco por un momento, mientras sus labios permanecían ligeramente abiertos y sus movimientos algo rígidos, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado qué se suponía que tenía que decir.

Ser capaz de dejar a Victor Nikiforov sin palabras era algo que Yuuri, probablemente, habría disfrutado en otra clase de situación. Pero en ese momento era todo lo que no quería.

—Victor, no. Esta es tu casa—Y sintió que quería morder su lengua por tener que usar ese posesivo donde antes hubiera usado _nuestra_ —el sofá es mucho más de lo que puedo aceptar.

Victor parpadeó ante su respuesta, dibujando una expresión que casi podría imitar a una sonrisa.

—Ah… Yuuri.

Yuuri también tuvo ganas de reír.

—¿Te quedarás?

Preguntó finalmente, y Yuuri se encontró observando su propia maleta de refilón. No quería ser una molestia para Victor, pero-

Asintió. Victor le imitó.

—Debería preparar algo entonces.

* * *

 

Victor comenzó a lavar las verduras, sintiendo quizá con más fuerza cómo el agua fría caía por sobre sus manos, o lo liso del exterior de la comida. Yuuri se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cocinar, y Victor no había podido decirle que no.

Era un poco extraño compartir el espacio así nuevamente, haciendo algo que incluso parecería mundano. Pero Victor podía sentir cómo parecían estar en sincronía, su cuerpo no estaba tenso ni nada por el estilo, y de hecho el sonido de Yuuri cortando todo lo que Victor le pasaba parecía casi reconfortante. Era algo conocido.

— ¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente? —Preguntó Yuuri, y Victor se vio forzado a dejar de atravesar a la zanahoria que seguía lavando con la mirada, para girar su rostro hacia él.

Había un recipiente con un pequeño cúmulo de verduras dentro, una repetición de zanahorias y unas cuantas cabecitas de brócoli. Realmente no es algo que Victor creyera suficiente para preparar una comida, pero él no estaba esperando ninguna visita.

—Claro—dijo, sin embargo, pues a Yuuri parecía no importarle.

Y, mientras la situación entera parecía no poder aún terminar de cimentarse en la mente de Victor, Yuuri parecía mucho más en tono con el ambiente. Sus ojos aún no intentaban hacer contacto por mucho tiempo, y sus movimientos eran mucho más controlados, pero al menos no parecía estar listo para correr por la puerta en el primer momento en el que Victor se descuidara. Victor, por su parte, aún no estaba seguro de cómo es que seguía respirando.

Makkachin, sintiendo quizá el incesante bravo mar que eran las emociones de Victor, llegó desde la sala, comenzando a dar vueltas por su alrededor como si pidiera que alguien le diera atención o cariño, sin buscarlo realmente. Victor normalmente hubiera acudido al llamado silente de su cachorro, rascando una de sus orejas y acariciando su cabeza, pero con los ojos fijos en Yuuri – Victor descubrió que tratar de centrar su atención en algo más, era realmente difícil.

—Victor…

Y, también, que sólo logró darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándole cuando Yuuri dio un par de pasos hacia su dirección, estirando sus manos hacia él, pidiéndole que le diera la zanahoria que aún sostenía como un completo idiota.

Victor rio con nerviosismo, queriendo morderse la lengua tan pronto hubiera terminado. Yuuri simplemente tomó la verdura, y la cortó con rapidez, dejándola con el resto.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de esto—dijo entonces Yuuri, buscando con la mirada dónde es que había una olla.

Al menos, él también lucía nervioso.

—Sabes que yo puedo cocinar perfectamente bien, ¿no? —Replicó Victor, tomando el recipiente de manos de Yuuri antes de que fuera más lejos.

Era una broma cuando ambos estaban casados, aún si Victor podía preparar un gigantesco y básico número de platos dietéticos, nunca había sido realmente fanático de la cocina. Comer fuera y probar nuevas cosas siempre era mejor que hacer cosas para él solo. Y con Yuuri en casa, él solía preparar cosas para que Victor probara. Antes del bebé, al menos.

Pero la verdad fuera dicha, ahora Victor sabía hacer muchísimas cosas más que en aquella época.

Yuuri simplemente sonrió ante eso, un poco menos tenso. Un poco más real.

—Claro que lo sé—dijo estirando las manos y recuperando la comida—pero quiero hacerlo para ti, ¿puedo?

Victor sintió su garganta secarse un momento.

—Claro…

Su voz, casi como un susurro, pareció ser suficiente como para alcanzar a Yuuri, quien tras un pequeño asentimiento regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes.

—Sólo dame un momento.

Pidió Yuuri, y Victor dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sintiera su espalda chocar contra la pared de la cocina.

Carne con verduras era un plato simple, bastante fácil de hacer. Victor había practicado muchas cosas más complejas en esos meses, con una gran variedad de resultados, pero más de un par que podía llamar con orgullo éxitos. Y, sin embargo, la comida de Yuuri siempre había tenido algo especial en ella, algo que Victor no podía llevarse a sí mismo a describir. Simplemente era diferente.

Y quizá no sólo eso era lo único diferente en Yuuri. Pues, con la espalda apoyada contra el frio recubrimiento de la cocina, escuchando el rítmico avance de las manecillas del reloj, los ojos de Victor no pudieron apartarse ni un momento de la figura de Yuuri, maniobrándose con confianza en el pequeño espacio que ahora estaba compartiendo con Victor.

Sintió su mano cosquillear un poco, al igual que sus ojos. Era como esa pequeña línea que divide la realidad de los sueños; tan clara, pero a veces tan difusa; Victor no sabía exactamente en qué parte del espectro estaba en ese momento. Elevó su mano lentamente, dejándola descansar en su mejilla por un momento.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Y se dio una pequeña bofetada.

—Auch.

Yuuri giró rápidamente.

— ¿Victor?

—No pasa nada—Aseguró, aunque aún tenía su mano pegada a su rostro—Voy a poner la mesa.

Yuuri sólo pudo asentir ante su extraño comportamiento, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, y tardando un par de segundos más de los necesarios en regresar a su quehacer.

Victor asintió a su vez, aún si Yuuri no podía verlo, llevando su cuerpo hasta el comedor y poniendo en su lugar todo lo necesario para el almuerzo. Platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas. Observando su pequeño trabajo, Victor pensó que quizá debería servir un poco de agua, por si les daba sed. O quizá Yuuri preferiría una bebida más caliente, como ese té de cebada que siempre solía hacer- pero Victor no tenía nada parecido en su despensa en ese momento.

¿Dónde se supone que podía ir a conseguir algo así ahora?

O quizá sería mejor decantarse por un poco de jugo, aún si era esa mezcla insípida de agua y colorantes que siempre vendían en cajas.

O quizá café, aunque Yuuri siempre hiciera una expresión de dolor figurativo cuando probara un poco de cómo era que le gustaba tomar el café a Victor

O-

Su derivativa interna fue detenida por Makkachin, quien gruñendo un poco halaba de un lado de la bota de su pantalón.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Victor en voz alta, ganándose otro pequeño gruñido de su can, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara un poco—Ah… sí.

Murmuró, dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Makkachin finalmente soltó su ropa.

—Estoy bien—aseguró, acariciando la cabeza del perro con cariño—Estoy calmado.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri hubiera terminado de servir su pequeño e improvisado almuerzo, pareció que necesitaba de la aprobación de Victor para sentarse en la mesa. Victor nunca había visto a Yuuri actuar con las maneras o costumbres sumisas de un omega antes, aún durante sus primeros días juntos en Hasetsu.

Quizá era porque Victor había sido el invitado allí, sometido sin darse cuenta a las normas dentro de la pequeña sociedad que era la manda de Yuuri, intentando acoplarse y ser parte del pequeño círculo como un invitado temporal.

Ahora, sin embargo, no había más reglas pre establecidas, ni cánones para seguir. No manada ni unión, no preceptos previos sobre los cuales manejarse.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, acompañados únicamente por el constante golpeteo de los cubiertos sobre la loza.

Victor creyó que habían pasado al menos cinco minutos cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más el silencio.

—¿Y cómo has estado, Yuuri?

Victor no estaba seguro, no exactamente, si estaba preguntando acerca de la competencia. Cómo había tomado su actual posicionamiento en la tabla, cómo llevaba los entrenamientos, qué actitud pensaba tomar en su siguiente clasificatoria, o cómo estaba con todo el asunto que los envolvía a ambos en general.

Yuuri detuvo su accionar por un momento, dejando los cubiertos a un lado y mirándolo por sobre su largo flequillo. Su cabello estaba más largo que antes de dejar Rusia.

—Estoy mejor.

Victor no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Y tú, Victor. ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri hablaba de manera suave, modulando cada sílaba y cada palabra con cuidado. Hablaba lento y despacio, casi como si temiera que sus palabras pudieran lastimar a Victor de alguna manera.

Tuvo que sopesarlo un momento.

Se preguntó si tenía una respuesta, una que pudiera sonar sincera a sus oídos estando frente a Yuuri.

—No lo sé—respondió finalmente, sintiendo que su diafragma se doblaba sobre sí mismo y le hacía soltar pequeños bufidos cómicos. Dejó sus propios cubiertos y cruzó sus manos, pegando sus labios sobre estas, intentando ocultar el temblor que los había invadido—Eso creo.

— ¿Y tú? —volvió a preguntar, aún si Yuuri ya había respondido—Porque sabes—Oh no, estaba hablando sin parar. Eso no le pasaba desde que fuera un cachorro e intentara contarle las cosas importantes de su día a su padre durante las noches, pero antes de dormir y con el cansancio encima todo parecía ser importante. Su boca hacía que las palabras se persiguieran entre sí, corriendo una tras otra como en una carrera, arrollándose—no pude ver tu programa en vivo, aunque sé que clasificaste. Quiero decir, tuvo algunos errores, pero sé que puedes arreglarlos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres estar practicando ahora mismo? Hay un rink no muy alejado de aquí y yo podría- no sé…

Yuuri colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Victor.

Victor no estaba seguro de cuándo fue que Yuuri se pudo de pie, o en qué momento de su cháchara sin sentido él apartó la mirada de Yuuri, pero ahora estaba frente a él, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros y su mirada fija en la propia.

Lo más probable es que su cuerpo estuviera expulsando feromonas que gritaran estrés y miedo por igual, tan fuerte que no sería necesario ser un omega para sentirlas.

—No—dijo Yuuri con una tranquilidad que Victor no le conocía, y que le hubiera gustado ver en él antes. Era reconfortante, porque parecía que cualquier rastro del vacío que antes hubiera invadido los ojos de Yuuri hubiera desaparecido por completo—Está bien—le susurró, levantando la mano, pero sin tocarlo, sólo acariciando ligeramente su mejilla con la parte externa de sus nudillos—No hay otro lugar donde querría estar… si tú aún me quieres aquí.

Victor sintió la calma invadirle poco a poco, mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

El aroma de Yuuri le traía tranquilidad.

* * *

 

Yuuri comenzó a lavar los platos, guardándolos una vez los hubiera secado. Victor aún conservaba la misma manera de organizar su vajilla de cuando ellos aún estaban juntos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

Cerró los cajones, deteniéndose un momento para golpetear ligeramente en la madera, tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire.

El lugar olía a Victor.

A Victor, a Makkachin, y le recordaba a la primera vez que puso un pie en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos un momento, suficiente para obligarse a sí mismo a salir del lugar, pues estaba tardándose demasiado.

En la sala, Victor estaba terminando de arreglar el sofá. De todas las cosas que Victor hubiera tenido antes en el apartamento, aquel sofá era lo único que Yuuri le había sugerido cambiar. En lugar del viejo y largo que Victor solía usar para descansar en las tardes, habían conseguido uno un poco menos llamativo que también podía desdoblarse como una cama. Yuuri, asumiendo que la relación entre Victor y sus compañeros de rink era mucho más cercana de lo que realmente era, lo había sugerido por si alguna vez alguno de ellos iba a visitarlos y terminaba decidiendo quedarse.

Nadie además de Yuri, quien había terminado quedándose un par de noches en su apartamento después de alguna práctica particularmente larga, había terminado usándolo al final. Aunque a Victor le había gustado el curioso mecanismo del mueble.

Había un par de mantas estiradas sobre este ya. Además de su propia maleta encima de todo.

—Oh, Yuuri—Victor se giró para encararle, como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo que no debía—Yo quería- ya sabes, ordenar un poco.

—No tenías que molestarte.

Victor se removió en su lugar.

—Quería ser un buen anfitrión.

Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa, avanzando hasta donde estaba su maleta.

—Gracias.

Comenzó a sacar un par de cosas, dejándolas sobre la superficie del sofá, hasta que encontró su teléfono. Lo había guardado allí cuando se hubiera dado cuenta que su batería estaba muerta en el aeropuerto.

—Yo debería-

—¡Oh! Tengo un cargador aquí.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Traje el mío, debe estar por aquí-

Victor no le dejó seguir revisando, tomando su teléfono con cuidado de sus manos y asegurándole con tranquilidad que él se haría cargo. Yuuri asintió, mientras se recordaba que no había necesidad de sobresaltarse.

Él también estaba actuando alterado.

Victor se dirigió hasta su habitación, dejando a Yuuri para que terminara su búsqueda. Hasta que finalmente encontró tanto su cargador como el pequeño kit de aseo personal que había llevado. Era una pequeña maleta de color blanco. Revisó que todo lo necesario estuviera dentro, sacando todo para estar seguro.

Todo parecía estar en orden, incluso sus supresores diarios.

Estaba organizando todo nuevamente, cuando Victor regresó de su habitación y, por detrás de él, tomó los supresores- examinándolos con cuidado.

Yuuri giró su rostro algo desconcertado. Victor observaba las pastillas con infinito interés.

—Son diferentes a los que tomabas cuando estabas aquí.

Era una caja rectangular de color azul marino, con los días del mes escritos por detrás con tinta negra y un par con tinta roja como una guía para consumirlos correctamente. Si uno abría el paquete, encontraría la misma distribución separando las pastillas como un blíster cualquiera. Cuando hubiera estado en Rusia, la caja hubiera sido circular y de color blanco, con una división de colores que iba desde blanco, a rojo, amarillo y verde.

Victor tomó la cajita entre su dedo pulgar e índice, llevándola cerca de su oído y agitándola un par de veces.

—Pero sigue sin sonar como si hubiera algo dentro.

Hacía lo mismo que hubiera hecho la primera vez que le hubiera acompañado a una cita con su médico. Cualquier cosa para distraerlo del nerviosismo y casi vergüenza que le causaba hablar de cosas como su ciclo o hábitos reproductivos con un extraño.

Victor era quien siempre recogía su medicación en Rusia, llevando la receta que les hubiera dado el médico, y cuando finalmente le entregaba las cajitas a Yuuri- él siempre podía encontrar algún dibujo gracioso junto a la marca de los días o algún escrito particularmente rosa acompañándolos. A Victor siempre le había gustado hacer eso.

—Sí. En Detroit este es más común. Estaba usando una concentración menor antes, pero el doctor creyó que aumentarla sería una buena idea.

—Oh…

Yuuri asintió.

—Me hicieron una revisión hace poco—y quizá no era el mejor momento para hablar de algo como eso. Pero Yuuri tenía que hacerlo. Ahora—Dijo que todo estaba en orden, y yo no me he sentido particularmente mal tampoco—Se sentó a un lado del sofá. Por un momento creyó que el colchón acoplado no aguantaría su peso, pero ni siquiera pudo escuchar a los resortes quejarse. Victor lo imitó—Pero no fue lo único de lo que hablamos…—Y Yuuri estaba seguro de que Victor tenía que saberlo. Porque lo había notado, en la pequeña manera en la que su aroma había cambiado, en cómo su cuerpo parecía haberse tensado. En como el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto más denso—Sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento. Conmigo allá, y contigo aquí—Yuuri dejó que su mirada escapara hasta la mano de Victor. No por primera vez tuvo deseos de sostenerla, pero no lo hizo—Aun así… saber que nuestro lazo—su lengua se trabó un momento—ya no existía fue-

La mano de Victor se posó sobre la suya.

Yuuri levantó la mirada en un movimiento casi violento. Los ojos de Victor le estaban devolviendo la mirada.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

_Lo sé._

Era lo que su mirada parecía decirle.

_Lo sé._

Yuuri respiró profundamente, asintiendo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar?

Preguntó al aire.

Victor respondió asintiendo.

* * *

 

Yuuri sostenía la correa de Makkachin, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba arreglar la gruesa bufanda que suponía cubrir la mitad de su rostro. Junto a él, Victor caminaba envuelto en un grueso abrigo de invierno.

Su marcha, lenta y parsimoniosa, los había llevado hasta el puente que les daba la mejor vista de la costa y el mar. Makkachin trotaba junto a ellos, y ninguno de los tres parecía particularmente emocionado por correr o tan siquiera acelerar.

La tarde comenzaba a despedirse, convirtiendo sus tonos cálidos por un cielo nublado y oscuro. Los pasos de Victor, quien estaba tan sólo un par de centímetros adelante, se detuvieron en el punto medio exacto. Girando el rostro lo suficiente para enfocarse en el lejano mar.

Yuuri se detuvo a su lado, girando el rostro también.

—Me recuerda un poco a Hasetsu.

Los ojos de Yuuri enfocaron el perfil del rostro de Victor, con sus ojos perdidos en lo oscuro del agua.

—Antes, cada vez que veía el mar pensaba en St. Petersburgo, porque era el único hogar que conocía, y mi mente parecía querer compararlo con todo—Victor pareció meditarlo un momento, mientras le viento agitaba los mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro—Pero ahora sólo puedo pensar en Hasetsu. Es el único lugar donde hemos compartido una vista así al mar… juntos.

Yuuri pudo sentir la cabeza de Makkachin golpear contra su pierna, como si hubiera decidido aprovechar su pausa para descansar.

—No aprovechamos mucho de nuestro tiempo aquí para ver el mar, ¿no?

Victor rio un poco ante su comentario.

—Bueno, el clima no es exactamente el mejor por aquí. Creo que no habríamos podido sentarnos a descansar en la playa así.

Yuuri lo entendía. Cuando el frío los golpeaba, él prefería pasar el poco tiempo que tenían para ambos juntos en su departamento, enrollándose uno junto al otro, dormir un poco durante las tardes, o compartir una tarde viendo tonterías en el televisor mientras ambos abrazaban a Makkachin.

Le gustaba recordar esas memorias con cariño, no quería calificarlas como un desperdicio de tiempo.

Pero sí quería crear más como esas.

Yuuri dio un paso más cerca de Victor, haciendo que sus brazos chocaran y Victor mirara en su dirección.

—No importaría realmente, el frío, si puedo estar contigo.

Victor le sonrió ligeramente, tomando su mano libre casi con timidez.

—Vamos a cenar, Yuuri.

Yuuri asintió, halando ligeramente la mano de Victor y comenzando el camino de vuelta al departamento.

* * *

 

Cuando hubieran terminado de comer, y Yuuri hubiera estado sentado a un lado de la cama en la sala, Victor se acercó a él con un vaso de agua.

Yuuri le miró sorprendido un momento, y Victor respondió simplemente que eran para sus supresores.

—Siempre los tomabas a esta hora, y tiene que ser a la misma hora diariamente, ¿no?

Yuuri siempre solía ser demasiado estricto con los tiempos, llevando una alarma en su teléfono que le recordaba por si su día estaba particularmente atareado. Pero Victor aún no le devolvía el teléfono, que ya debía estar completamente cargado.

—Gracias—le dijo Yuuri, recibiendo el vaso y abriendo la pequeña caja de plástico de sus pastillas. Victor sólo asintió un poco, caminando a su habitación para tomar el teléfono de Yuuri y regresárselo finalmente.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que le había preguntado a Yuuri si no era una molestia tener que recordar tomar la misma pastilla diariamente a la misma hora. Yuuri sólo lo había mirado con una expresión que parecía querer ocultar un sinfín de molestias, y sólo había respondido que era más fácil hacerse de costumbres que deshacerse de ellas.

Victor creía entender un poco más de eso ahora. Y era mucho más difícil deshacerse de aquellas que uno tenía que seguir por obligación, y de las que uno realmente gustaba de seguir.

Yuuri le agradeció por su teléfono, y Victor sólo se limitó a sonreírle y desearle buenas noches. Estiró sus pasos hasta su habitación nuevamente, cerrando la puerta apenas con fuerza por su Makkachin decidía dejar su cama, donde había caído rendido tan pronto hubieran regresado de caminar, para dormir con él. Aunque si es que el can hacía eso, probablemente terminaría yendo a descansar con Yuuri.

Él también lo había extrañado.

Apagó las luces antes de deshacerse de su ropa. Se quitó el abrigo, la camiseta y los pantalones, así como los calcetines. Victor solía dormir desnudo, sin importar mucho el clima de afuera. Pero una pequeña incomodidad en la base de su cráneo le obligó a mantener su ropa interior y colocarse una camiseta encima, además de unos pantaloncillos que sólo usaba cuando iba a entrenar al gimnasio.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama, antes de enterrarse en la maraña de cobijas. Su mirad se fijó en el techo, mientras su mente viajaba a lejanías donde no era necesario que uno le diera demasiadas vueltas a las ideas. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, sin estar completamente seguro si había sido sólo cinco minutos o una hora entera ya. Su teléfono estaba aún en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y Victor no se sentía particularmente dado a buscarlo en ese momento.

Tragó duro y se sentó, observando las siluetas de lo que decoraba su habitación en la oscuridad.

Respiró un par de veces, contando hasta diez. Se puso de pie y arrastró sus pasos hasta la puerta.

Tomó la perilla, dejó que sus dedos se enfriaran con el metal, abriéndola sólo después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dejando que su mirada se acostumbrara a la oscuridad de la sala también. No había ninguna silueta sobresaliendo de la espalda del sofá.

Victor dejó que su peso se apoyara contra el marco de la puerta, mientras susurraba alargando las palabras.

—¿No puedes dormir?

No pasó mucho hasta que recibiera una respuesta, la cabeza de Yuuri apareció sobresaliendo del borde trasero del sofá.

—No. Yo tampoco puedo.

Victor asintió, caminando hacia él y rodeando el mueble, sentándose en el borde opuesto al lado que Yuuri estaba usando.

Estaban algo alejados, pero Victor aún podía sentir el calor de las cobijas de Yuuri mezclado con el de su propio cuerpo emanando de un lado.

Escuchó el movimiento de mantas, así como el del cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Ven—Pidió Yuuri, Victor le miró de refilón. En la oscuridad, podía distinguir la entrada que Yuuri le había creado en el pequeño nido de mantas—Te vas a enfriar.

Victor dudó un momento, pero terminó cediendo a la petición. Avanzando con delicadeza hasta donde Yuuri estaba, acomodándose en los cojines y sintiendo cómo Yuuri acomodaba las cobijas a su alrededor. Ambos sentados mirando al frente, apenas separados, con la respiración del otro como única compañía.

Victor suspiró, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Yuuri, y a Yuuri ladeando la suya propia para que cubriera la de Victor un poco, como si intentara unir dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Sabes…—dijo Yuuri, hablando entre susurros—No estoy seguro de qué esperaba al venir aquí…

—¿Sí?

Victor pudo sentir a Yuuri asentir.

—Sí. Me di cuenta de ello al estar en el avión, a medio camino más o menos… sólo quería verte, y estar contigo.

Victor dejó escapar aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

—Pues estoy aquí…

Victor sintió la mano de Yuuri buscar la suya por primera vez, aferrándose a su palma con cuidado y casi con timidez. Victor no lo rechazó.

—Lo estas… —Escuchó a Yuuri pelear por aire, como si de pronto fuera difícil respirar—creí que te había perdido.

Y no sólo porque ya no tuvieran el lazo que los unía.

Victor sabía eso. Creía saberlo bien.

—No lo hiciste, Yuuri—Victor giró su rostro entonces, al mismo tiempo que Yuuri lo hacía. Sus frentes chocaron, acomodándose la una contra la otra. Aún en el mar de sombras, Victor podía distinguir el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Yuuri, como la luna reflejada en un mar en calma—. Yo sigo aquí.

Los labios de Yuuri se rasgaron en una sonrisa.

—Sí… sigues aquí.

Murmuró, antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera contra el hombro de Victor y él hiciera lo mismo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, respirando muy despacio. Recordando y rememorando todo lo que ese aroma le hacía sentir.

—Yuuri…

Dijo, respirando por entre las letras.

—Dime, Victor.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Nada… sólo me gusta cómo suena tu nombre en mis labios.

* * *

 

La mañana los encontró en el sofá, durmiendo apoyados el uno en el otro. Victor fue el primero en apartarse, riendo un poco y pasando su mano por su cuello.

Sus músculos parecían decirle que semejante posición sólo haría que la molestia que ya se construía en sus articulaciones sólo empeoraría en lo que quedaba de semana, pero Victor encontró que no había descansado así de bien en bastante tiempo.

—Debería ir a tomar un baño.

Y Victor normalmente le habría pedido a Yuuri que lo acompañara, usando alguna frase tonta que hubiera leído en internet sobre las bondades de ahorrar agua o algún otro truco barato de pseudo seducción, sólo para que el agua caliente cayera sobre ambos y desanudara sus músculos, Victor se encargaría de trabajar los nudos de los hombros de Yuuri, sólo para que después sentir los largos dedos de este masajear su cuero cabelludo junto con el shampoo mientras él hacía un pequeño esfuerzo de tirar su cuello para atrás.

Pero no creía que eso fuera adecuado ahora.

Yuuri lo miró un momento, para sólo asentir.

—Yo te voy a preparar el desayuno.

Victor vio a Yuuri levantarse e ir a la cocina, esperando por alguna clase de inspiración que le permitiera lanzar una petición algo atrevida, pero nunca llegó. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ducha, él también tenía una bañera, pero nunca la usaba a menos que tuviera mucho tiempo libre. Dejó que el agua le cayera encima, chasqueando la lengua porque apenas notaba que aquello le quitaría el poco de aroma de Yuuri que se hubiera prendado a él por compartir espacio la noche anterior, pero la necesidad de sus músculos le pedía que siguiera bajo el chorro de agua.

Cuando finalmente salió, ató una toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a secar su cabello con otra. Recorrió el camino hacia su habitación, deteniéndose un momento en la entrada a la cocina. Yuuri parecía estar preparando el arroz, y ya había una jarra con jugo a un lado. A Victor le parecía tedioso tener que partir la fruta él mismo y exprimirla, pero era algo que Yuuri parecía incluso disfrutar.

—¿Victor?

La pregunta de Yuuri hizo que parpadeara un par de veces. No se había dado cuenta que sólo se había quedado allí, quieto y observando.

—Oh, perdón. Iba a cambiarme. La ducha está libre, por si quieres tomar una.

Yuuri asintió, y Victor le devolvió gesto.

Llegó a su habitación y se tomó su tiempo cambiándose, cuando regresó el arroz que Yuuri hubiera dejado en la arrocera especial que Hiroko les hubiera regalado el día día de su boda parecía estar listo ya. Victor comenzó a servirlo en tazones, como Yuuri le hubiera enseñado años atrás. Yuuri se unió a él no mucho después, luciendo mucho más fresco, agradeciéndole por la ayuda y acercándose a la estufa para hacer un par de omelette.

Ambos se sentaros a la mesa, comenzando a comer.

Victor se llevó un pedazo a la boca, y pudo notar cómo Yuuri parecía ansioso por saber qué pensaba.

Yuuri nunca lo había mirado así.

—Es lo mejor que he probado.

Y no era mentira.

* * *

 

A diferencia de la caminata de ayer, esta vez sus pies los llevaron a pasear sobre la pequeña brecha de playa misma. Hacía frío, y podían sentir la arena meterse por entre sus dedos. Makkachin no usaba correa esta vez, dando saltos alrededor de ellos y ladrándole al agua de vez en vez.

Cada quien llevaba sus zapatos en una de sus manos, mientras sostenían la mano del otro con la que hubiera quedado libre.

Pequeñas cantidades de agua helada aún llegaban a chocar contra sus pieles, y si bien los hubiera hecho temblar en un inicio, ahora incluso amenazaba con sacarles algunas risas pues se sentían casi como cosquillas.

— ¿De verdad se llaman así? —Pregunto Victor, usando un tono incrédulo.

—Aha—habían estado hablando durante todo el camino hasta la playa—a Phichit le gusta darle nombres realmente extraños a sus hamsters.

Victor soltó una risa ahogada.

—Bueno, a mí me parece lindo—Yuuri se detuvo, sosteniendo la mano de Victor con un poco más de fuerza obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Este le miró, girando el rostro, y Yuuri sólo elevó una ceja colocando una expresión de circunstancia. Yuuri estaba seguro que nombres de autores europeos que casi nadie conocía podían clasificar como muchas cosas, pero quizá no lindos. Victor sólo le devolvió una sonrisa pagada de sí misma como respuesta—. Pero no tan lindos como _Vicchan._

Yuuri ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Dijiste que no lo mencionarías de nuevo!

Victor no borró su sonrisa.

—¡No pude evitarlo! Sí es adorable.

— ¡No! —se quejó Yuuri, empujándolo separando sus manos y empujándolo un poco, con aires juguetones—¡No lo es!

Victor no se quedó atrás e imitó sus movimientos, empujándose ambos y sin poder evitar que las risas escaparan de sus labios, terminando ambos en la arena, con los zapatos olvidados y rodando de un lado a otro mientras intentaban lanzarse arena encima.

Yuuri pareció ser quien resultó Victorioso, terminando sobre Victor y luchando por ver bien su rostro entre lo empañado que ya estaban sus gafas.

Ambos intentaron calmar sus respiraciones.

Victor, quien le miraba fijamente desde debajo de él, habló primero.

—Sí lo es.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior.

—No tanto como el real.

Dice, antes de que la parte final de una ola particularmente grande los encuentre demasiado cerca de la orilla, empapándoles por completo.

* * *

 

De regreso a casa, Victor puede sentir mucho de la arena pegada a su cuerpo, al igual que la propia tela de sus prendas, pues el agua ya se había secado sobre ellos.

Deberían darse un baño, pues hasta Makkachin parece algo reticente a acercarse a ellos mientras huelen a humedad y sal de mar.

Victor nunca había hecho una cosa así, ni cuando fuera niño, lo cual le parecía hasta un poco cómico. Comicidad que terminó de morir cuando un estornudo escapó desde su nariz y lo hizo temblar un poco.

—Debería tomar un baño.

Yuuri, a su lado, temblando también asintió.

La piel de Yuuri lucía mucho más sonrojada de lo normal, por el frío y por el viento. Sus labios algo cuarteados y secos, y sus lentes mucho más manchados que nunca.

La manera en la que su cuerpo se mueve, temblando ligeramente y cómo sus brazos se abrazan a si mismo buscando calor, sólo son un par de las cosas que alentaron el espíritu de Victor, que ya de por sí se estaba sintiendo algo aventurero. Se mordió el labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Tomó aire, para hablar finalmente.

—¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

Yuuri se detuvo en seco entonces, haciendo que Victor sintiera que había sobrepasado una línea imaginaria entre ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yuuri ya le estaba respondiendo.

—Claro…

Victor sintió entonces que él mismo se paralizaba, pero asintió finalmente, dibujando la sonrisa más conciliadora que sabía.

—Vamos.

Desnudarse uno frente al otro nunca había sido raro. Quizá por el particular escenario de su primer encuentro en Hasetsu, y todo el tiempo que hubieran pasado compartiendo en las aguas termales. Sin embargo, y una vez ambos hubieran quedado simplemente con un par de toallas alrededor, Victor pudo sentir como el tiempo parecía enlentecer su cauce. Yuuri parecía nervioso, pero aun así fue él quien primero dejó a un lado la toalla, metiéndose en el agua caliente de la tina.

Yuuri pareció acomodarse, dándole espacio a Victor. Sus brazos volvieron a enredarse sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su propia piel con suavidad.

Victor tuvo que negar un par de veces, obligándose a apartar la mirada.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Preguntó Yuuri, apenas hablando alto.

Victor asintió lentamente. Detuvo sus manos en el nudo de la toalla en su cintura un momento más del necesario, desatándola con lentitud casi tortuosa, dejando que cayera y finalmente dando los pasos necesarios para poder entrar y acomodarse.

Sus piernas chocaron con las de Yuuri, haciendo que ambos rieran. El agua estaba caliente, invitando a Victor a hundirse más en ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara contra uno de los bordes, despertando de su pequeño trance sólo cuando Yuuri decidió hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Me dejas lavar tu cabello? —Victor le miró sorprendido un momento—Por favor.

—…Claro.

Girarse en la bañera era casi un arte. Un arte que Victor aún no dominaba, pues logró que mucho del agua se saliera y mojara el piso mientras lo hacía.

Yuuri rió, mientras sus manos ya embadurnadas con shampoo buscaban la cabeza de Victor, masajeando con cuidado su cuero cabelludo.

—Relájate—le pidió, y Victor sólo pudo murmurar una afirmativa.

Los dedos de Yuuri en su cabello se sentían como manos de un ángel, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran en contra de su voluntad y que su espalda abandonara su intento de mantener una postura recta, optando mejor por buscar el pecho de Yuuri como soporte.

Era casi adormecedor, el toque de Yuuri, su aroma mezclado con los productos de baño, y el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo por completo. Ni siquiera el agua Yuuri dejaba caer con cuidado sobre su cabeza era capaz de despertarlo de su pequeña ensoñación.

Sintió los labios de Yuuri sobre el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

—Te estás durmiendo—le dijo, al mismo tiempo que Victor podía sentir los brazos de Yuuri enrollándose alrededor de su pecho.

—Lo lamento—murmuró Victor, con voz bastante adormilada.

—Tienes que descansar—siguió susurrando Yuuri, esta vez haciéndole ligeras caricias a un lado del cuello con su nariz.

Victor sintió su boca secarse.

—Quiero que descanses conmigo…

Yuuri no tardó nada en responder.

—Claro.

Lograr salir del baño, fue casi una tarea titánica, ambos llegaron a la habitación de Victor envueltos en toallas y una vez allí se cambiaron con lo primero que Victor hubiera tenido a la mano para darles, aún si era algo grande para Yuuri. Victor secó el cabello de Yuuri, antes de intentar peinar sus largas hebras de cabello con sus dedos. Ambos se recostaron, lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para que sus respiraciones pudieran chocar con el rostro del otro. Yuuri jugaba con el cabello de Victor, mientras él intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos un poco más.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Preguntó Yuuri. Sus ojos también parecían mantenerse abiertos apenas, y sin los lentes, sus pestañas lucían mucho más largas.

Victor negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero estar un rato más contigo…

Yuuri tomó aquello como una señal, dejando su hacer y usando su brazo para acercar el cuerpo de Victor hacia el suyo, dejando que Victor hundiera su cabeza en el pequeño espacio entre su mandíbula y clavícula.

Y, en ese momento, no había mejor lugar para estar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando finalmente lograron despertarse, era de madrugada. Yuuri pudo escuchar sus estómagos soltar sendos quejidos, exigiendo algo de comida. Se escabulleron hasta la cocina, y demasiado agotados como para preparar algo se encontraron calentando vino en un par de tazas con motivos de animales, y comiendo algo de la comida chatarra que Victor guardaba en las gavetas. Yuuri le dedicó una mirada falsamente acusadora, aunque él ya sabía que de seguro eso era lo único que comía cuando Georgi o Mila pasaban a visitar.

Terminaron en el sofá cama de la sala, volviendo a guardar el colchón en el interior del mueble y acurrucándose uno al lado del otro con una manta encima, mientras una película demasiado antigua que aún estaba coloreada de blanco y negro pasaba en la televisión. Uno de los protagonistas acababa de hacer lo que parecía ser una muy oscura referencia, cuando Yuuri notó algo.

—Oh, olvidé mi pastilla.

Victor le miró sorprendido un momento, antes de ahogar una risa que claramente tenía un matiz de burla, antes de ofrecerse a traerle un poco más de vino caliente para que tomara la pastilla del día anterior.

Los supresores normalmente no debían tomarse con alcohol, y mucho menos fuera de hora. Pero Yuuri pensó que romper las reglas una vez no lo iba a matar.

Victor dejó su pequeño refugio en el sofá, para regresar con una taza llena y lo que parecía ser un teclado bajo el brazo. Yuuri lo vio sorprendido por un minuto.

Victor le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Quiero mostrarte algo—Le dio la taza, y se sentó a su lado. Acomodó el teclado sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a tocar—Es el proyecto en el que estuve trabajando.

Sus dedos corrían sobre las teclas de manera grácil y rápida, creando notas y sinfonías, envolviendo a Yuuri en una historia que parecía empezar en un hola y que no parecía tener aún un final.

Allí los encontró finalmente la mañana, con pocas horas hasta que Yuuri tuviera que emprender su camino hacia el aeropuerto. Yuuri había contado tres días, pero el último día siempre parecía estar dedicado únicamente a las preparaciones para irse. Era una regla no dicha de todos los viajes. Victor le ayudó a guardar la ropa que hubiera usado el día anterior. No la habían lavado, pero a Yuuri no le importaba, podía hacerlo cuando regresara a Detroit. La guardaron en un par de bolsas, y la pusieron hasta el fondo de la maleta.

Prepararon desayuno rápido, y comieron en el sofá mientras acariciaban a Makkachin quien había decidido que ya había sido mucho de ellos dos ignorándolo.

Yuuri revisó su equipaje una última vez, y Victor se ofreció a llevarlo, asegurándole que no había problema si se iba con su ropa puesta.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al lugar, Victor fue el primero en salir y tomar la maleta de Yuuri del asiento de atrás, exigiéndole que le dejara ayudarle con ella, al menos hasta que tuviera que dejarla con el personal del lugar.

Yuuri aceptó a regañadientes, siguiendo a Victor, quien no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Registraron su equipaje, y pasaron la siguiente media hora paseando por los atestados pasadizos del aeropuerto. Ambos subieron a la gigantesca escalera eléctrica, y Yuuri pudo sentir un agujero crecer en su estómago mientras más cerca del final del recorrido se hallaran.

Una vez frente al control de la sala de abordaje, Yuuri separó sus manos y giró a ver a Victor.

—Ya tengo que irme.

Era el mismo escenario de hace unos meses. Ambos en el aeropuerto, con el boleto de avión en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y en el vuelo que lo llevaría lejos de Victor esperando ya por él. Pero esta vez, el ambiente era diferente.

El silencio los rodeó, pero no se sentía incómodo. Era como cuando compartían una conversación telefónica. No era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

Yuuri se acercó, no muy seguro de cómo debía despedirse de Victor. Llevó su mano hasta su hombro, intentando ir por un abrazo, Victor no se movió. Los dedos de Yuuri se detuvieron en sus hombros por un momento, sólo para con algo de timidez terminaran subiendo hasta las mejillas de Victor, acunando su rostro y obligándolo a bajar un poco, al mismo tiempo que Yuuri se elevaba usando las puntas de sus pies. Yuuri pudo sentir el cuerpo de Victor bajar ante su silenciosa petición, al mismo tiempo que veía sus ojos cerrarse. Cuando sus labios chocaron, Yuuri también cerro sus ojos. Dejó que la calidez de Victor le invadiera, y que sus manos presionaran con un poco más de fuerza su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía las de Victor buscar el suyo también.

Yuuri no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, uno junto al otro, separándose únicamente cuando los ojos de ambos se hubieran abierto y sus miradas hubieran chocado.

La respiración de Victor era tenue, y acompasada.

Su aroma le decía que estaba feliz.

Victor abrió los labios, agachando su frente un poco para que chocara con la de Yuuri, y con voz profunda le dijo.

—Voy a estar esperándote.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> No me maten por el capítulo fail. Y, por favor, deséenme suerte- mañana tengo cuatro exámenes y aún debo estudiar para dos.
> 
> Que ‘Be my coach, Victor’ y ‘Yo también te extrañe’ tengan la misma cantidad de palabras fue una linda coincidencia.
> 
> Y finalmente conseguí inspiración para este capítulo repitiendo una canción que una amiga me dijo que le recordó a este fanfic, Just give me a reason de P!nk -al menos, el cover que más me gusta de dicha canción.
> 
>  
> 
> El siguiente capítulo: Alguien que solía conocer.


	19. Alguien que solía conocer

 

Cuando Yuri finalmente puso un pie en Canadá, no pudo evitar sino fruncir el ceño al recordar con quién se suponía que le tocaba competir.

No era como si odiara a Jean Jeaques Leroy o algo por el estilo. Incluso había enviado un regalo a la boda del sujeto -aunque no había asistido, Otabek luego le habría contado que la celebración había sido tan propia de alguien como J.J. Con su casi exagerado nivel de pomposidad y exageración- Y ahora podía decirse que ambos tenían una casi-cordial relación.

Aunque el otro sujeto en cuestión actuara como si no supiera por qué Yuri estaba ignorándolo en primer lugar.

Yakov le dedicó una mirada sabida camino al hotel, y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras él y Georgi terminaban de hacer el check-in en el hotel. Un grupo de fanáticas, claramente parte del aún creciente número de _Yuri angels_ , lo había estado esperando en la recepción.

No eran un número alarmante como lo eran cuando le tocaba participar en Rusia, pero Yuri nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse al increíble barullo que significaban ese grupo de chicas gritando su nombre y llevando pancartas con su rostro impreso en ellas.

_Yuri Plisetski._

Habría sido todo lo que le hubiera tomado decir a Lilia para que él, menos reticente que años pasados, tratara de poner su mejor cara y accediera a una extenuante sesión de fotos con sus fanáticas.

No era que Yuri fuera un malagradecido ni nada parecido, menos con un grupo tan variopinto -que iba desde omegas, pasando por betas, y terminando en un curiosamente _alto_ número de alfas- y fiel como lo eran las muchachas que seguían su carrera. Después de todo, quisiera o no, habían ayudado a que de una manera u otra su nombre fuera más reconocido, y les agradecía por apreciar su talento. Además de no haber cambiado su postura para con él después del gigantesco escándalo que había ocurrido con Victor.

Yuri estaba seguro de que había un centenar, o más, de personas que lo culpaban a él por el incidente. Habría unos que siempre lo tendrían como el tercero en discordia que había sido el catalizador de la desgracia en la vida de uno de sus ídolos. Para otros ese lugar sería para Yuuri, quien para siempre sería la imagen que les saltaría a la cabeza cuando alguien dijera que tenía que cuidarse de _esa_ clase de omegas, esos que muchos seguían llamando _perras._  Y para los que quedaran, el protagonista de todo aquello sería Victor, el epítome de que sin importar que tanto pudiera hacer un alfa, siempre terminaría siendo un bárbaro que recurre a la violencia.

Sin importar la situación, habría alguien que terminaría siendo el blanco del golpe mediático y la estigmatización. Yuri no era tonto, y aunque Yakov hubiera tratado de mantenerlo alejado de todo el revuelo en las redes -y en general- durante los primeros meses, sabía que su imagen también había sufrido alguna clase de cambio, y que muchos nunca podrían verlo de la misma manera.

Pero para ser sincero, él tampoco creía que pudiera verse de igual forma tampoco.

Y, apenas ahora, con el maremoto cambiante que había sido su vida y la calma que ahora parecía gobernar sus costas; Yuri comenzaba a pensar que aquello no podía ser tan malo.

Georgi, Yakov y Lilia habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones mucho antes que él, así que cuando la última muchacha hubiera terminado de tomarse una foto con él y Yuri sintiera que bien podría lanzarse a su cama a morir hasta el día siguiente, no tuvo que hacer un gran espectáculo despidiéndose para dirigirse hacia los elevadores.

Su nueva altura y ganada masa muscular le ayudaban a hacer mejores escapes ahora, que parecían más bien salidas con un aire descuidado y misterioso más que como intentos desesperados de buscar tranquilidad.

Era lo que un alfa haría.

Era algo que el Yuri de apenas quince años no habría podido imaginar hacer.

Le tomó aproximadamente diez minutos llegar desde la recepción hasta su habitación, y no se dio el trabajo de inspeccionar cómo habían arreglado el lugar. La federación siempre escogía hoteles muy bien equipados para las competencias, y Yuri no era la clase de personas que se molestaría en revisar nimiedades como esas.

Dejó sus maletas a un lado y sacó una muda de ropa. Se encaminó hasta el baño de la habitación y tomó una larga ducha, asegurándose de usar bastante del jabón neutralizador que solían dar esa clase de lugares para quitar los remanentes de esencia que podrían habérsele quedado tras pasar tanto tiempo con otras personas.

Los alfa, especialmente los que oscilaban entre un nivel intermedio y uno alto, tenían la nariz sensible. No en el mismo sentido que lo haría un omega. Pues, mientras ellos eran capaces de captar los aromas para ayudarlos a entender mejor las situaciones y buscar una actitud que no los pusiera en peligro, o saber cuándo era que sus cachorros necesitaban de ellos; los alfa tomaban casi cualquier cambio en su entorno como un signo de alerta.

Yuri había visto mucho eso en la televisión. Alfas que se enfrentaban a otros a puño limpio en la parte trasera de la escuela porque alguno de ellos había estado pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de algún omega que otro estuviera pretendiendo. También estaba la historia de nunca acabar de dos alfas que parecen desprender chispas cada vez que sus miradas chocan, y estar inmersos en un casi inentendible aire de competitividad sin más contraste en su relación. O la cabeza alfa de la manada, que normalmente tendía a ser el padre, observar como predador al nuevo novio o novia que alguno de sus cachorros hubiera traído a casa.

Y si bien estos tropos solían prestarse muchas cosas de la realidad, Yuri encontraba que la vida diaria parecía estar pintada con un tono mucho más mundano.

En el rink, por ejemplo, todo el mundo mantenía sus pertenencias a respetable distancia. Cada casillero tenía el nombre de los patinadores en una placa adherida a ellos, y si bien trabajaban eficientemente como un equipo de trabajo, esperaban que cada miembro de este respetara los límites que su aroma creaban para ese pequeño espacio personal suyo.

O como su abuelo, quien no era desagradable con otros alfa, y mucho menos parecía estar en contra de la idea de que Yuri tuviera una vida amorosa.

Había casos más extremos. Como a Yuri, a quien ni siquiera le gustaba usar ropa que tuviera el aroma de otras personas impregnada en esta.

Victor, si él recordaba bien, había sido igual en un pasado. Yuri lo recordaba de los días cuando Victor era el alfa en el centro del mundo; y él únicamente un cachorro a un par de años de presentarse. Lo veía de lejos en el rink, y sólo había logrado intercambiar un par de palabras con él, pero su aroma claramente gritaba alfa. Uno que, si bien no parecía estar desafiándote abiertamente, tampoco te daba paso a acercarte a él. Y eso no había cambiado durante mucho tiempo. Al menos no hasta que Yuuri hubiera entrado a la ecuación.

Entonces Victor se había convertido en algo más como Victor y Yuuri.

Y la barrera que antes parecía separar a Victor del mundo, parecía haber caído- al menos para una persona.

Victor, como el alfa sin manada con quienes convivir y en sus mejores años, parecía un lobo solitario. Y, aún con pareja, algo de esa imagen siempre se había mantenido con él. Victor había sido, durante un tiempo, la cabeza de la pequeña manada de dos que él y Yuuri hubieran conformado.

Yuri había podido verlos convivir de más cerca que el resto del mundo.

Mientras que Yuuri parecía todo lo que Yuri siempre había esperado en un omega, incluso rayando en lo hilarante; Victor tenía una manera algo curiosa de acertar su dominancia como alfa. Nunca se había visto particularmente molesto o tan siquiera preocupado con él visitando su hogar tan a menudo, tomando parte en actividades con ambos, o tan siquiera conviviendo.

No antes de su matrimonio, y mucho menos después.

Y, aun así, uno podía verlo en su lenguaje corporal. En la manera en la que sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de Yuuri, en cómo sus manos siempre estaban tocándolo, en los roces silenciosos, en los besos robados. En todo eso que simplemente decía: _mío._

Había hecho que el estómago de Yuri se atara en nudos, haciéndolo enfermar.

En ese momento él lo había tomado como su simple rechazo a semejantes muestras de afecto. Eran distractores que casi rayaban en lo nauseoso, y él simplemente les quería poner un pare. Y, si bien estos deseos habían terminado por aplacarse con el paso del tiempo y la costumbre, la pequeña duda del origen de los mismos había terminado pasando por encima de la cabeza del mismo Yuri.

Pues con la casta llegaban los instintos. Y en alguien como Yuri, que a pesar de manifestar las cualidades más saltantes de su casta de manera muy obvia parecía ajeno a las que se ocultaban debajo, no habían fallado en comenzar a actuar también.

Yuri había estado enamorado de Yuuri. En una manera que había sido casi imposible de terminar de explicar en su momento, pero nunca se había creído capaz de dar ese pequeño paso que lo pusiera en el centro de la palestra, listo para luchar por lo que quería. No de frente, no como realmente hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

Aun cuando sus oportunidades se hubieran visto reducidas por completo, y él hubiera creído que estaba cayendo en ese pequeño sentimiento que quería llamar aceptación, no había sido capaz de manejar la situación como hubiera querido.

Mucha gente le había dicho, tanto importante como no, que sus sentimientos podían sacar lo peor de él. Yuri era de actuar primero y pensar después, curiosamente esa pequeña corazonada que siempre lo había guiado al éxito en su vida deportiva, no parecía servir en lo absoluto en su vida en general. Y eso no había podido ser más grafico que en la desastrosa caída del puente que lo unía a Victor. Dejándolos a ambos heridos, y campo libre para que los escombros que seguían cayendo aplastaran lo que sea que hubiera podido quedar de ellos.

Pero qué más se podía esperar de dos alfas.

Choque. Colisión. Destrucción.

Se dio un ligero golpe en las mejillas con ambas palmas, haciendo que las gotas que corrían por ellas saltaran.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, y el calor comenzaba a molestarlo. Se secó y cambió sin mucha ceremonia, tratando de ignorar cómo es que el constante recuerdo de Victor parecía seguir escalando por su mente ahora.

Si un alfa debía estar allí ahora, ese debía ser Otabek.

 

* * *

 

Para su desgracia, eso parecía ser una tarea casi imposible. El Skate Canadá y la lista de participantes únicamente conformada por alfas, no le dejaría centrar su mente en pensamientos agradables.

Georgi, junto a dos patinadores que Yuri no se había molestado en conocer, estaban en el primer grupo. Mientras él compartía el segundo junto a otro hombre, al parecer de España, y el actual campeón mundial Jean Jaques Leroy.

Su amargura inicial regresó casi al instante en la práctica matinal para el programa corto. J.J. había sido el primero en llegar, y uno podía notarlo por la manera tan ruidosa en la que recibía a los que apenas entraban al hielo.

Recibió un par de saludos escuetos y cada quien se fue por su lado, en un estilo silente y educado que parecía ser la norma durante ese pequeño periodo de tiempo.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, escuchando a medias las indicaciones de Yakov y deslizándose hacia un lado. Practicó un par de saltos, hasta que su aterrizaje fuera tan perfecto que su cuerpo cambiara de posición casi al instante.

Ya se había adecuado mucho mejor a ese nuevo cuerpo, y los resultados se veían.

—Veo que has mejorado desde la última competencia, Yuri.

Ese tono, y esa innecesaria elongación en su nombre, no podían pertenecerle a nadie más que a cierto alfa canadiense.

—J.J.—saludó entonces Yuri, girándose apenas para reconocer al otro hombre, quien como siempre, le miraba con una sonrisa que era demasiado grande y que en el pasado hubiera querido tumbar de un buen derechazo.

J.J., nuevamente, al parecer no notó el claro poco interés de su respuesta, pues continuó hablando como si fueran dos simples colegas que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo.

—Ah, no pongas esa cara—el tono bonachón de Jean era casi icónico para ese momento. Yuri no podía tratar de imaginar un hombre que entrara más en el estereotipo de alfa frente a cámaras que él: grande, ruidoso, y demasiado acaparador de escena.

La clase de alfas que el público ama.

—Estoy emocionado, creo que al fin podré verte hacer saltos como antes. ¡Estoy muy ansioso!

Yuri ya no tenía que elevar la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran, y aquello le daba una satisfacción que no creía posible pudiera nacer de tan insignificante detalle. Sus hombros también eran más anchos, y aunque Yuri no tuviera la misma cantidad de musculatura, ambos eran atléticos.

Yuri ya nunca más tendría el cuerpo de un pre adolescente escuálido.

—Claro que sí—respondió sin mucha emoción y con un ligero deje de sarcasmo, pero incapaz de sonar hostil tampoco. A diferencia de lo que hubiera creído, Jean no había vuelto a ser un particular dolor de cabeza después de su debut como senior.

Su personalidad era algo difícil de llevar de por sí, y Yuri encontraba que simplemente hacer como si no estaba allí resultaba mucho mejor, pero Jean Jaques no era realmente alguien hiriente.

No había vuelto a hacer bromas a su costa. Incluso cuando sus cambios por su último estirón hubieran arruinado su precisión con los saltos de manera tan evidente; y cuando le hubieran preguntado su opinión sobre los incidentes de la copa del mundo y cómo creía que eso se reflejaba en la actitud de los involucrados en la presencia de su casta en el mundo del deporte; él simplemente había hecho menos la pregunta con una sonrisa que parecía no ser para nada falsa. Diciendo que se reservaba los comentarios.

No había tenido ninguna palabra hiriente o denigrante para con Victor. Y tampoco para él.

Había lucido mucho más compuesto que Otabek durante la ceremonia de premiación también, cuando Yuri se hubiera dedicado a buscar una grabación del evento sólo para matar un poco su curiosidad.

Y aquello lo había molestado un poco. Pues, aunque fuera inconscientemente, J.J. también era una de las figuras alfa que su mente traía a colación cuando sobre pensaba su propia naturaleza.

Victor podría haber sido un ícono para mucha gente durante mucho tiempo, pero Jean Jaques era la imagen que el público por consenso parecía encontrar casi igual de atrayente. Un alfa de alto nivel, con una manada que no se despega de él y que no sólo funciona como familiar, sino que también como un equipo de trabajo. Una carrera con grandes piques, y un legado sobre el hielo que se remontaba a su padre y parecía que seguiría con sus hermanos menores.

Parecía casi una imagen de plástico.

Pero Jean Jaques era muy real. Tan real como que había roto el canon de los alfa, y se había comprometido y casado con una beta. Yuri no sabía qué tenía Isabella Yang en la cabeza, y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que algo de valor tenía que estar allí para aguantar la oleada de comentarios que habían seguido a esa decisión. Una pareja de alfa y beta no era extraña, pero cuando ocurría con alguien como ellos, parecía que de pronto importaba mucho.

—Hablo en serio—J.J. le puso una mano sobre el hombro, y Yuri tuvo que suprimir la necesidad repentina que tuvo su cuerpo de temblar.

Jean hablaba con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña esta vez, y los ojos de Yuri podían captar el brillo del anillo de bodas en la mano que ahora descansaba en su hombro si giraba un poco el rostro. Su aroma era fuerte y reconocible, antes habría hecho que la bilis comenzara a subirle a Yuri por la garganta, pero ahora únicamente hacía que su nariz se frunciera ligeramente.

Yuri solo pudo relajar un poco la expresión.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo, Yuri. En toda capacidad.

Y tan esporádicamente como había llegado, también se había ido, con una limpia maniobra Jean se deslizaba hacia el lado contrario del rink.

Yuri se quedó sin palabras por un momento, sintiendo un vacío donde la mano de J.J. hubiera estado hacía poco.

— ¡Hey, J.J! —se encontró gritando antes de que pudiera controlar su lengua. El mentado giró el rostro, deteniéndose por un momento. No estaban realmente muy alejados, pero Yuri sintió que debía hablar claro—Gracias.

Dijo, con tono sincero.

J.J. le devolvió una sonrisa tan pagada de sí misma que hizo que Yuri casi rodara los ojos, y que Georgi los mirara como si acaba de contemplar una señal del apocalipsis acercarse a ellos.

Pero no importaba. Yuri estaba de regreso y listo para triunfar.

Y el día siguiente tendría una medalla de plata que demostraría que estaba en el camino correcto para hacerlo.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuri regresó a Rusia, y finalmente pudo tener algo de tiempo para recobrarse de su primera clasificatoria, Otabek no tardó mucho en felicitarlo.

Durante las épocas de prácticas, y especialmente antes de los viajes, solían compartir largas videollamadas por Skype; hecho que sólo se había incrementado ahora que ambos estaban saliendo.

Las llamadas solían ser en la noche, cuando ambos hubieran regresado de sus respectivos itinerarios y pudieran charlar tranquilamente sobre su día, o que uno hiciera casi toda la charla mientras el otro escuchara y dijera un par de palabras aquí y allá. El segundo, normalmente, cuando Yuri sentía que había tenido un día particularmente pesado.

Otabek parecía ser capaz de mantener su compostura sin importar el estrés que lo estuviera rodeando, y aunque Yuri podía adivinar o notar los sutiles cambios en el rictus de Otabek cuando algo malo pasaba; eran contadas ocasiones cuando sus papeles se hubieran invertido.

Incluso ahora, cuando faltaban menos de tres días para el Trhopeé Eric Bompard, Otabek lucía tan sereno como siempre. Aquella era una habilidad que a él le gustaría tener.

—No luces para nada nervioso—comentó Yuuri, mientras trataba de atar su cabello en una coleta alta. Hacía no mucho que había salido de un largo y merecido baño, y su cuerpo le pedía que dejara correr un poco el aire.

El Otabek en la pantalla de la computadora se elevó de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto, para luego dejar que su cabeza cayera ligeramente para un lado, observándole fijamente.

Yuri no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba viendo lo que hacía con su cabello.

—Está haciéndose más largo—dijo entonces, aunque no creyera que fuera un dato particularmente interesante.

Otabek sonrió un poco.

—Me gusta así.

Yuri detuvo sus manos, arqueando las cejas en una expresión que intentaba parecer ligeramente incrédula. Llevó sus manos hacia los lados, dejando que su cabello cayera todo lo largo que era por su espalda, bajando un poco más allá de sus hombros.

— ¿De verdad?

—Ajá.

Las ideas de un alfa con el cabello largo habían sido algo que muchos miraban de mala manera, excluyendo ciertos periodos de tiempo donde la moda de la época parecía haber traído esa clase de estilo a su auge. Y, aunque actualmente parecía ser algo que tanto alfas, betas y omegas hacían sin mayor repercusión que un par de miradas extrañas de gente demasiado mayor, Yuri siempre terminaba dudando si es que la imagen encajaba bien con su nuevo estilo.

O cuál, se suponía que su nuevo estilo era. O debía ser.

Hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba el hada rusa, pero el tigre de Rusia parecía ser un nombre que tampoco quedaba en la mente del colectivo.

Otabek, por otra parte, era atractivo como un alfa debería serlo de manera tradicional. Tenía facciones marcadas y varoniles, con ojos profundos, cabello recortado y un porte que proyectaba grandeza. Él vivía sólo, pero no terminaba de tener el aire de lobo solitario de Victor, y aunque pareciera difícil acercarse; una vez se lograba, Otabek daba mucha confianza. Si tuviera que crear una jerarquía con su mente, Otabek sería la clase de alfas que uno querría en la cima de todo.

Fuertes, independientes, y confiables.

Seguros.

Nikolai era el único alfa, y la única familia, con quien realmente había creado una manada con jerarquía, y aunque Nikolai hubiera llevado la cabeza del pequeño grupo de dos que eran los Plisetski; Yuri ahora era mayor de edad, y quien técnicamente, tendría que tomar el papel de cabeza de manada.

Su abuelo lo protegía, se hacía cargo de él, y veía que nada le faltara. Yuri había estado haciendo parte de eso durante un tiempo, encargarse de la manutención de ambos, llevar un registro de la salud de su abuelo, y pagar las deudas. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso era suficiente, o si es que siquiera, lo poco que hacía lo hacía bien.

Ser cabeza de la manada era un título demasiado grande, y uno que casi se sentía irreal.

Si tuviera que elegir entre él y Otabek para tomar ese lugar, probablemente terminaría cediéndoselo a Otabek. Quien, en uno de esos escasos episodios de terquedad, le diría que ambos simplemente deberían compartirlo.

Yuri reiría y le diría que así no se hacían las cosas.

Otabek entonces le diría que, bueno; ellos simplemente tendrían que inventar su propia manera de actuar entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yura—Habló de repente Otabek—¿Estás bien?

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo el ligero temblor en sus hombros que la risa le había traído, y dejó que su mirada se quedara pegada en un punto inexacto del suelo.

—Sí, sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué?

Yuri levantó la mirada entonces, regalándole una sonrisa lánguida.

—En ti.

Hacer sonrojar a Otabek era de las cosas más difíciles y divertidas del mundo.

* * *

 

El día en el que se presentarían los programas cortos del Trofeo de Francia, Yuri escuchó a Mila hablar por teléfono con Sara.

De entre todos los miembros de su pequeño equipo, Yuri no había creído que a quien más tardara en pasársele la fase de luna de miel fuera a Mila. La pequeña retahíla de cursiladas que había escuchado salir de la boca de la alfa bien podrían haber llenado un pequeño libro de coqueteo con omegas barato.

Era hasta algo gracioso, porque de los tres alfas que quedaban bajo la tutela directa de Yakov, Mila era quien más abierta se había mostrado a experimentar con cualquiera de las tres castas que existieran en el mundo; aunque siempre había parecido preferir al sexo masculino.

Si Yuri recordaba bien, Sara era la primera omega que le conociera a Mila. Ella siempre había parecido preferir a los betas, o incluso tratar de pretender a un alfa, sin importar lo que la gente dijera o cómo la miraran.

Las relaciones entre dos alfas, a través de la historia, habían tenido diferentes clases de matices en el mundo. Lastimosamente, durante la mayor parte de la historia, todos terminaban siendo negativos. En algunas partes del mundo, incluso en la actualidad, seguía siendo castigado. Yuri estaba seguro de que había al menos una religión allí afuera que seguía aplicando la pena de muerte para relaciones entre dos alfas o entre un alfa y un beta. Su país había sufrido un clima de discriminación muy parecido durante largos años, y aunque ahora el matrimonio entre alfas fuera legal como en la mayor parte de Europa, un gran sector poblacional seguía mostrándose reticentes a aceptarlo.

Mila simplemente se elevaba de hombros y dejaba que los comentarios pasaran por sobre su cabeza, haciendo incluso más alarde de sus actos cariñosos cuando se topaba con esa clase de situaciones. Cosas como esas habían hecho que Yuri creyera que ella terminaría con un alfa, con uno de esos jugadores de Hockey que tanto interés le causaban o quizá con algún otro patinador.

Sara Crispino no se le había dibujado en la mente ni siquiera como una opción.

Y, no es que Yuri supiera mucho sobre omegas, pero el hermano de la patinadora era difícil de ignorar. Un omega que bien podía confundirse con un alfa… Yuri le deseó suerte a Mila.

Aunque quizá no la necesitara tanto.

Mila era un tanto diferente al resto de alfas que solían asistir a las concentraciones de Yakov. Desde que Yuri la conociera, de mucho más joven, Mila había demostrado lo fácil que se le hacía adaptarse, y que su naturaleza era más amigable que el de la media. Yuri durante mucho tiempo creyó que ella terminaría siendo una beta; de esas molestas que siempre te preguntan si _algo anda mal_ , con esa voz particular y que no te dejan en paz que hables.

Pero había errado.

Y Mila había terminado convirtiéndose en una alfa, y en una que sin importar la casta sí había terminado por convertirse en esa inescapable voz de amistad que no quiere dejarte en paz.

Y vaya que lo demostraba. Pues cuando hubieran estado ya frente a la televisión, las miradas poco discretas que ella le dirigiera eran casi tan distractoras que por poco no escuchó el nombre de Otabek ser llamado al escenario. El programa de Otabek, como Yuri hubiera imaginado, fue hermoso. Con sus formas elegantes y su estilo único que lo llevaban a resaltar del resto, hacía que su figura se alzara por sobre el hielo como la de un gallardo caballero.

Yuri podría observarlo hacer saltos y deslizarse por horas enteras sin cansarse.

Y, después, le tocó a Yuuri.

Verlo de nuevo, logró mover algo en él. No habían intercambiado palabra o contacto alguno en mucho tiempo, y Yuri ni siquiera había visto una toma del omega durante la práctica matinal. Y si Yuri debía ser sincero, aunque todo pareciera indicar que Yuuri estaba listo para participar, aún había una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Yuri que le gritaba que quizá terminaría haciéndose para atrás, y que simplemente no participaría.

La frustración que eso le causaba era imposible de describir.

Su lado más competitivo no podía evitar sentirse timado, puedo había reconocido a Yuuri como un rival hacía mucho y perder la oportunidad de enfrentarlo era insoportable. Su lado comprensivo, el que intentaba analizar todo en frío, le decía que no había ningún problema en que Yuuri se hiciera para atrás, que después de todo él no podía juzgar. Y, el lado suyo que terminaba siendo una convergencia de los demás, ese que él creía era el más _Yuri_ ; sólo podía sentirse preocupado, porque había estado seguro de que Yuuri y su decisión de regresar al hielo.

Pero Yuuri finalmente salió.

Y no lo hizo bien. No cómo debía. No como Yuri sabía que podía.

No era necesario ver las demás presentaciones, Yuri sabía que Otabek estaba a la cabeza, y que se mantendría allí.

Cuando se puso de pie para retirarse, Mila se le quedó mirando un momento, Yuri podía sentir perfectamente el peso de sus ojos sobre él.

— ¿Estas bien?

Le habría preguntado.

—Por qué no lo estaría.

La voz de Mila había cargado algo muy particular al momento de responder.

—No sé, tú dime.

Pero Yuri había preferido hacerse el desentendido, regresando a casa y dejándose caer en la cama esperando que el inconmensurable sentimiento de malestar dejara su cuerpo. Se sentía mal, casi como después del primer Grand Prix donde Yuuri se hubiera presentado; con un sentimiento que no podía calificarse como enfado, sino una ira que se apagaba lentamente, comenzando a convertirse en tristeza.

Fue cuando lanzó un suspiro al aire que su teléfono sonó. El saludo de Otabek no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sí de lo que hablaron después.

De entre todas las personas, que Otabek fuera quien quisiera asegurarse de que Yuuri Katsuki estuviera bien terminaba siendo una realidad que casi rozaba en lo irrisorio, tanto que por un momento; Yuri olvidó que se suponía que tenía que responder, únicamente frunciendo el ceño ante las implicancias de lo que Otabek le decía y que, al parecer, lo conociera tan bien.

Su línea de pensamientos terminó con una risa.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo…

Con Otabek nunca podía saber. No se parecía a ninguno de los alfas con los que se hubiera topado antes. No era el siempre lejano Victor que se convertía en una ilusión que ni él mismo podía terminar llenando, ni como el molesto J.J. que se exhibía para todos, ni como Mila quien encontraba una manera de encajar sin problemas en todo lugar.

Y, definitivamente, no era como él. Con Otabek nunca había habido colisiones, choques, ni destrucción.

Realmente no, no sabía exactamente qué hacer de la idea de otabek

—Quererme, tal vez.

Yuri rio.

—Me gusta esa idea.

La mejor alternativa de todas.

 

* * *

 

Cuando el trofeo de Francia hubiera tenido a sus medallistas oficiales, el primero en llamarle había sido su abuelo; pidiéndole que recordara felicitar a Otabek de su parte también.

Yuri tuvo que repetir muchas veces que lo haría, y que tenía planeado llevarse el oro en Moscú; así que más le valía a su abuelo prepararse para ser sorprendido.

—Claro Yura.

Su abuelo siempre había tenido fe ciega en su habilidad.

La siguiente en el cronograma era la copa de china, dejándole un par de semanas para prepararse; y para que el entrenamiento de Yakov se tornara sólo una pizca más espartano que de costumbre.

Aunque sin importar el cansancio, Yuri nunca se perdía de alguna charla nocturna con Otabek.

—Me hubiera gustado que al menos una de nuestras designaciones coincidiera.

Le dijo Yuri mientras rascaba la cabeza de su gata, quien dormía perezosamente enrollada a un lado de él.

—Bueno—dijo entonces Otabek, tratando de sonar gracioso—Eso quiere decir que tendré que verte en la final.

Y selló su afirmación con un asentimiento.

—Y cuando eso pase, también tendremos que compartir pódium—agregó antes de que Yuri pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Ohh, alguien está confiado.

Otabek se elevó de hombros.

—No, sólo estoy seguro. Vi tu programa, Yura, es uno que de seguro se merece el oro.

Yuri se removió en su lugar un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de pronto.

—Antes tengo que clasificar, sabes.

Otabek sonrió aún más ante eso.

—No es como si ese fuera un problema. Rusia es tuya, Yuri.

Rusia. Rostelecom. Yuuri

—Sí, la Rostelecom.

La idea de encontrarse nuevamente dejaba un pequeño sinsabor en su boca, y un sentimiento gracioso en la base de su estómago. Yuri no quería admitir que estaba nervioso, pero su cuerpo no paraba de recordarle que ese era un hecho.

Quizá no era el escenario más propicio para esa clase de reunión. Empero, había cosas que tenían que decirse, y en el entramado irregular de sus vidas, Yuri agradecía poder tener un lugar dónde hacerlo.

—¿Yura?

Preguntó Otabek, y sólo entonces Yuri se dio cuenta que se había mantenido en silencio.

—Uhm…

—Todo estará bien.

Yuri asintió. Si Otabek lo decía, crecía que podía creerle.

* * *

 

Para el inicio de la Rostelecom, Yuri le había pedido a Yakov partir a Moscú unos días antes. Su abuelo no sería capaz de atender a su presentación, y él quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien sin levantar mucho revuelo con su llegada. Yakov aceptó sin mucha reticencia, probablemente gracias también al empeño que había estado dándole Yuri a sus entrenamientos.

Aunque la semana previa a su viaje Yakov le hubiera dedicado una expresión extraña, que no había terminado de desaparecer de su rostro ni siquiera durante su último día en el rink de San Petersburgo.

Yuri había decidido no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pues prefería a un Yakov taciturno y casi ensimismado que a uno que no dejara de gritarle. Aunque debió haber pensado que algo pasaba cuando es taciturnidad se tornó más en una expresión reflexiva, pero Yuri había tenido cosas más importantes en la mente en ese momento.

Pues, saliendo del aeropuerto, había alguien esperándole.

Distinguirlo en una multitud era un poco difícil, más ahora que llevaba un abrigo invernal y una bufanda demasiado grande. En un lugar donde tanta gente se reunía sólo para buscar rostros específicos, la nariz de Yuri; que no buscaba a nadie, no tardó en captar un aroma conocido.

Alguien que sería imposible de olvidar o confundir

Giró lento, sintiendo su mano en la maleta pesada y su corazón latir en sus oídos.

Allí, Victor le estaba mirando desde una fila de bancas cercanas.

Los ojos de Victor estaban fijos en él, y las personas que pasaban desentendidas y despreocupadas entre los metros que los separaban permanecían completamente ignorantes al momento.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba casi como un autómata, llevándolo hacia adelante. Lo reconocía, lo reconocía como un alfa en competencia, como una amenaza. ¿A qué?, se preguntaba Yuri. Ni siquiera cuando hubieran sido rivales en el hielo habría visto a Victor de esa manera. Y, sin embargo, no se amilanó.

Dejó que sus pasos le llevaran directamente hasta donde Victor le esperaba, la capucha que usaba cubría su rostro lo suficiente como para que no le reconocieran, y su manera de caminar no demostraba el caldo de nervios que ahora era su estómago. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Victor se puso de pie.

Yuri pudo sentir que un par de miradas se posaban sobre ellos, pero que nadie se acercaba.

Quizá no era sólo él quien sentía la tensión del ambiente.

—Hola, Yuri.

Yuri no respondió, demasiado distraído observando los ojos de Victor. Tan distintos a la última vez que hubieran hablado o se hubieran visto. Tan tranquilo, tan cambiado.

—Creo que te debo una charla.

* * *

 

La primera parada después de su llegada al aeropuerto debía ser su casa, y nada logró cambiar eso en el itinerario de Yuri. Allí, su abuelo lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, que Yuri dejó se extendiera más de lo que normalmente hacía.

Cuando se separaron, Yuri mantuvo al otro alfa un momento más entre sus brazos, notando casi como si lo viera por primera vez lo _pequeño_ que ahora era a comparación suya. Con el tiempo pasando sin darle tregua, y la agitada vida que llevaba, nunca se había detenido a darse cuenta realmente de la inversión en sus papeles. Yuri solía verlo hacia arriba, y disfrutar cuando sus manos acariciaban su cabeza; y ahora tenía que doblar las rodillas y encorvar la espalda para acomodar su cuello correctamente en un abrazo.

— ¿Todo está bien, Yuratcha?

Preguntó su abuelo, observándolo con una de sus cejas elevadas en un rictus inquisitivo. Yuri negó suavemente, separándose por completo.

—Sí—respondió con simpleza, pues no quería preocuparlo—Pasaré aquí la noche, y regresaré pronto para ayudarte a hacer la cena; pero antes hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Su abuelo le miró escéptico por unos segundos, como si intentara hallar una respuesta para el extraño comportamiento de su nieto de alguna manera.

—Está bien—Reafirmó entonces Yuri. Quería mantener la situación bajo control, como un buen alfa haría—Lo prometo.

Y le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que sabía eran irresistibles para su abuelo.

Su abuelo pareció convencido con eso, y bajo la promesa de que prepararían piroshky para cenar, Yuri se apresuró a dejar su maleta en su viejo cuarto; arreglar un poco su ropa y dirigirse nuevamente afuera. Victor estaba allí, parado a un lado de la puerta.

Hablar en un lugar tan abierto podría parecer un movimiento tonto, pero el lugar donde su abuelo y él hubieran vivido seguía siendo un barrio bastante promedio, con casi todos siendo familias trabajadoras que dejaban la casa temprano y no regresaban hasta muy tarde. No había tránsito directo, así que los pocos coches que transitaban eran taxis o de algún vecino.

Y, de momento, estaba increíblemente silencioso.

Si alguien los veía, dudaba que una multitud o tan siquiera un grupo de personas se arremolinaran a su alrededor.

Lo mejor que alguien allí podría obtener sería una foto de ambos.

Y quizá esta vez una foto suya terminaría con resultados menos trágicos.

—Lo lamento mucho…

Fue Victor el primero en hablar, tomando a Yuri por sorpresa. Estaba parado contra una de las paredes, muy cerca de la puerta. Su postura entera le indicaba que no tenía intenciones de moverse, aunque terminara agachando su cuerpo y se sentara sobre el pavimento.

Lucía cansado, pero no con el espíritu destrozado como hubiera estado en el mundial. Era como si acabara de quitarse una gigantesca carga después de un largo viaje, y apenas estuviera entendiendo que la había llevado en primer lugar. Si Yuri usaba un poco su imaginación, incluso podía decir que se veía aliviado.

Yuri le imitó, dejando al menos un cuerpo de distancia entre ellos.

Qué lamentaba Victor, se preguntó Yuri.

Muchas cosas, probablemente. Y no sólo para con él.

—Lamento el haberte golpeado—Puntuó.

Yuri asintió, con su mirada ligeramente clavada en Victor.

—Lamento haberte hablado así. Estuvo fuera de lugar.

Yuri estaba familiarizándose con el conflicto interno, y era una batalla que uno debía tener solo.

Yuri no sabía cómo era que funcionaba la mente de Victor, y mucho menos que clase de ideas podrían estar allí, y posiblemente nunca lo haría. Pero Yuri lo había respetado: como atleta, como competidor, como alfa, y como persona. Sin embargo, Yuri le había faltado el respeto ese día.

Y era algo de lo que realmente se arrepentía.

Afiló más su mirada, girando un poco más el rostro. Victor tenía las piernas dobladas y abiertas, con los brazos estirados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza ligeramente caída.

Pero, estaba asintiendo.

El ambiente se llenó de silencio entonces, roto únicamente por el canto de un par de aves y el soplido del viento. Hacía frío, pero Yuri no quería moverse. Intentó captar algo en la esencia de Victor, que era llevada por el viento, pero no había ninguna alteración que pudiera delatarlo.

Se veía más calmado. Y aquello era algo bueno.

Una mejor imagen que la del desesperado patinador siendo sacado del cuarto por miembros del equipo de seguridad, con el traje desarreglado y la mirada desencajada.

Un _lo siento_ , nació entonces en su mente y se mantuvo allí un momento. Yuri lo pensó un poco, y decidió que eso no sonaba bien. No podía ser hipócrita con Victor.

Él había venido por la verdad.

Las palabras danzaron en su boca, y cuando estuvieron listas, esas fue la que dijo.

—Y… me alegro mucho—dijo, girando el rostro por completo. Victor hizo lo mismo, observándolo como si no pudiera creer que Yuri hubiera hablado—De que tus programas volvieran a ser como antes—Yuri los había visto. Esos programas que Victor había coreografiado especialmente para niños. Estaban presentes allí, sentimientos más allá del dolor o la pena. Era decisión, era alegría. Eran deseos de Vivir. Secuencias que te atrapaban y no te soltaban, hasta que dejaran ir tu mano con la pose final. Victor estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer nuevamente, sorprender al mundo cuando nadie parecía esperarlo—Y… de que tazón de cerdo regresara al hielo.

Victor no dijo nada por unos segundos, y Yuri bajó la mirada un poco.

—Eso era lo que quería—Y, uno de los pocos quereres de esa época que aún se mantenía muy dentro de Yuri. Un buen duelo final con un gran rival. No dejar que un amigo querido se dejara ir. Sentir que había hecho algo para alguien que significaba algo para él—Y, parece que finalmente, él está yendo por lo que realmente quiere.

Pues el tema de Yuuri no había pasado desapercibido por él. Y, esperaba que por Victor tampoco.

Victor no dijo nada. Yuri bajó la mirada un poco.

Victor solo le dedicó una mirada larga, parecía tener mil preguntas y ninguna a la vez.

Esta vez Yuri no creía que el silencio fuera malo, pues ya no había colisiones o cosas que destruir, sólo escombros que levantar

Abrió la boca y finalmente

—Sí… lo sé.

Y quizá, listos para usarse y construir.

* * *

 

Victor tomó un taxi que lo regresaría a su hotel, tenía que terminar de arreglar sus cosas para tomar el vuelo que salía a San Petersburgo la mañana siguiente.

Habría querido quedarse a ver el programa de Yuuri en persona, pero se sentía emocionalmente drenado. De una manera extraña, como si de pronto algo hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros y tuviera que acostumbrarse a caminar ligero nuevamente

No era una sensación desagradable, pero le dejaba un gracioso sentimiento en el pecho.

La mirada de Yuri había sido una completamente diferente a la que recordara del mundial. No había rabia mezclada con miedo, pero tampoco lucía como rabia diluyéndose en tristeza.

Era una extraña aura de tranquilidad y aceptación.

Algo que Victor nunca había visto antes en Yuri, pero a lo que creía poder adecuarse.

El silencioso reconocimiento entre ambos.

Victor y Yuri. Alfa y alfa.

Con una pequeña conexión que aún llamaba a ambos, y les recordaba que hubieran sido equipo. Trabajado juntos. Manada. Amigos.

Victor repasó los últimos minutos de su conversación con Yuri mientras el auto se metía más y más en la ciudad.

Su lenguaje corporal estaba calmado, y sus ojos lucían extremadamente sinceros. Su mente le hizo una mala jugada y de pronto, quien estaba frente a él era el mismo Yuri que hubiera estrechado su mano con demasiada emoción, y que oliera como el jovenzuelo más afortunado del mundo; sólo por recibir la promesa de que obtendría un programa coreografiado por él.

Victor sabía que Yuri no le estaba mintiendo. Y que no estaba ocultando nada.

De alguna manera, aquello eliminó cualquier pregunta que quisiera estar gestándose en su mente. No había motivo para hacerlas.

Ya no.

—Sí… lo sé.

Casi susurró. Y la mirada de Yuri se iluminó por un momento.

Tragó duro.

Lo sabía.

—Yuri—terminó, mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba.

Sabía de las intenciones de Yuuri. Y sabía dónde estaba su corazón cuando se trataba de ellos.

Pero en cuanto a Yuri…

 —Uhm

—Mucha suerte mañana.

Yuri asintió, y sólo entonces Victor se levantó y se preparó para irse.

Con Yuri… al menos sabía que sin importar qué pasara. Él seguía siendo Yuri, y él seguía siendo Victor.

Alfa y alfa.

Finalmente, en paz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. La escuela -entre otras cosas- me tuvieron entre ocupada y, bueno, tonterías que les aburrirían. Logré escribir esto entre clases, y ahora mismo huyo para un examen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	20. Hasta que estos días terminen

Cuando Yuri cerró la puerta de su hogar, pudo jurar que sentía el ritmo de su respiración retumbar contra sus oídos. Escuchó la voz de su abuelo desde la cocina, llamándole y preguntando porqué había regresado tan rápido.

Yuri abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido logró salir de ella.

Respiró una vez más, tratando de tomar todo el aire que pudiera.

Y, cuando sus pulmones finalmente le dijeron que no podían más; se dejó caer al suelo junto a un suspiro profundo.

— ¡¿Yuri?!

La voz de su abuelo resonó por toda la casa, sólo para ser seguida por el sonido de pasos corriendo presurosos a su encuentro. Yuri tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y aunque sabía que su imagen tan impertérrita podía ser preocupante, encontró con que no tenía realmente la fuerza para cambiar su semblante.

Allí. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo, Yuri se encontró con que no sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó nuevamente su abuelo, haciendo el intento de agacharse hasta su nivel y observándolo con ojos llenos de preocupación. Sólo entonces Yuri finalmente logró elevar la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces y sintiendo las manos de su abuelo tomarlo por los hombros.

Los sentimientos no eran algo que debieran sobre analizarse, mecanizarse, o tratar de entenderse. Yuri había aprendido aquello desde su propia perspectiva, sintiendo antes de actuar, actuando antes de pensar.

Así que, se preguntó, qué era diferente esta vez.

— ¿Yuri?

Preguntó su abuelo por tercera vez, esta vez aplicando un poco más de presión en sus hombros y haciendo que su nariz pudiera captar el ligero cambio de su esencia. Preocupación era lo que gritaba, desesperación y angustia estaban no muy bien camuflados un par de capas más abajo.

Y esta vez, sí pudo responder.

—Lo lamento—se apresuró a decir, su voz sonaba más ronca y forzada de lo que hubiera querido, pero seguía siendo firme—Lo lamento—volvió a repetir, una octava más bajo.

Nikolai pareció contrariado por su afirmación, tratando de hallar razón o sentido en el comportamiento de su nieto.

— ¿Estás bien, Yura?

Preguntó nuevamente en su lugar, y Yuri tuvo que detenerse un segundo extra para responder.

_Sí._

_No._

—Eso creo—dijo finalmente, porque parecía la mejor opción. Una incógnita sin respuesta real de momento, sólo vaga esperanza y deseos que muchos podrían considerar vacíos. Yuri no odiaba a Victor, y Victor no odiaba a Yuri. Pero fuera lo que fuere lo que ellos hubieran sido antes, definitivamente; ya no lo eran—Eso creo.

Y rio, quedo y con claro nerviosismos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente.

Le sonrió a Nikolai una última vez, y si su abuelo notó la humedad que estaba pugnando por abandonar sus ojos; fue lo suficientemente amable como para no mencionarlo.

* * *

 

Durante la cena, el ambiente tan calmo y silencioso que los rodeaba amenazaba con volver loco a Yuri.

El sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos y el ligero murmullo de sus pies al repiquetear contra el suelo en repetitiva moda eran sus únicos acompañantes. Ellos y las esporádicas miradas que Nikolai le dedicaba.

No era cosa de sorpresa, pues después de semejante entrada cualquiera creería que algo malo le ocurría, por mucho que Yuri le hubiera asegurado que así era. Yuri no quería que supiera de su encuentro con Victor, no aún. No cuando apenas estaba llegando a términos con él mismo.

No le gustaba dejar en la oscuridad a su abuelo, pero era mejor así.

—Yura—Dijo finalmente su abuelo, cuando su propia cuchara se hubiera quedado bastante tiempo inmóvil en un solo lugar— ¿Acaso tienes problemas con Otabek?

Aunque quizá dejar que Nikolai Plisetski, quien no era exactamente alguien que uno pudiera llamar sutil, hiciera sus propias conclusiones; tampoco parecía la mejor de las ideas.

Yuri agradeció a cualquier deidad en existencia que su boca hubiera estado vacía cuando las palabras de su abuelo llegaron a sus oídos, pues de lo contrario habría terminado atragantándose, sin lugar a duda.

—No, no—se apresuró a corregirlo, tratando de no reír, pues no le parecía correcto—Estamos bien—aseguró.

Aunque probablemente tendría que llamarlo más tarde en la noche, o dejarle un mensaje, y contarle lo que había pasado con Victor. Otabek tendría su clasificatoria en unas semanas más, pero él siempre parecía encontrar tiempo para escuchar a Yuri. Fuera para simplemente escucharle despotricar sobre cualquier cosa que le aquejara, darle consejos, o ser el pozo sin fondo donde Yuri podía lanzar sus penas.

Nikolai le miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, como si tratara de analizar su semblante y el mínimo movimiento sospechoso fuera a ser prueba suficiente de su teoría. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, suspiró.

Rendido.

—Bueno.

Razonó, aunque notaba claramente el ligero toque de molestia que cargaba.

Yuri sonrió sin quererlo realmente, aunque no era una sonrisa triste.

—Discúlpame por preocuparte—Dijo Yuri entonces, regresando a las casi inexistentes últimas cucharadas que le quedaban a su cena—Pero de verdad estoy bien.

Su abuelo le dedicó una última y larga mirada, y sonriendo lánguidamente, asintió.

* * *

 

El día de la copa Rostelecom llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado. O al menos, así se había sentido, ya que el recuerdo de Victor y el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos fungía como una tela sobre sus pensamientos, presente constantemente. Y, en lugar de obstaculizar su juicio o nublar su mente, le ayudaba a enfocarse.

Era increíble cómo corría el tiempo cuando uno trabajaba duro.

Por uno mismo, por sus motivaciones, sus deseos.

Cosas que uno quiere que duren muchísimo más tiempo.

— ¿Estás nervioso, Yuuri? —Le preguntó Celestino, dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. Ambos estaban en camino a sus habitaciones, esperando que el ascensor abriera sus puertas y ellos pudieran subir—Has estado muy callado.

—Oh, no—se apresuró a asegurar Yuuri—Estoy bien. Sólo pensaba.

Celestino se mostró curioso entonces, como si esperara una respuesta más elaborada.

—Phichit, por ejemplo. Quería que lo llamara cuando llegara al hotel.

Y no era exactamente una mentira, pues la petición de Phichit había sido real. Y Yuuri se había visto forzado a ser particularmente complaciente con su mejor durante esos últimos días, ya que después de negarse a decir una sola palabra sobre el tiempo que hubiera compartido con Victor; Phichit había dedicado una larguísima media hora a crear un acto dramático que no tendría nada que envidiarle a actores profesionales. Únicamente para lanzarse a su cuello después, abrazándole mucho más fuerte que en cualquiera otra ocasión, sólo para decirle con su voz más sincera: Que estaba feliz por él.

_‘Pero si no sabes qué pasó’_

Habría reído Yuuri, tratando sin querer realmente quitárselo de encima.

_‘No necesitas decir nada’_

La voz de Phichit habría caído un poco, volviéndose un susurro; apenas audible para ambos, y su mirada que Yuuri podía capar apenas por el refilón de sus ojos, tenía un brillo sincero que era característico en él. Phichit siempre era sincero. Más si se trataba de Yuuri.

_‘Tu sonrisa lo dice todo’_

—Bueno, pero no tardes mucho. Tienes que descansar.

Le aconsejó Celestino finalmente, y una vez el ascensor se hubiera detenido, ambos habrían caminado hasta sus habitaciones una junto a la otra. Ahora que Yuuri podía darse un par más de libertades en cuanto al dinero, era capaz de que ambos tuvieran cuartos separados. Cuando Yuuri apenas habría estado iniciando su carrera y acostumbrándose a Celestino, además de que sus ganancias eran exponencialmente menores, ambos se veían forzados a compartir un solo cuarto con camas apenas lo suficientemente grandes.

Acostumbrarse a la presencia de un extraño había sido un camino arduo y trabajoso, Yuuri aún podía recordar las noches dónde lo único que lo dejaba dormir era su gigantesco cansancio post-vuelo, y lo nervioso que estaba el día siguiente. Para Celestino no debería haber sido mejor, pues hasta ese momento todos sus estudiantes habían variado entre una linda y pintoresca gama de alfas y betas. Yuuri Katsuki había sido el primer omega al cuidado de Celestino, y el entrenador había demostrado estar a la talla de lo que su nombre construyera como imagen.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que no habría llegado tan lejos sin el apoyo incondicional de un hombre como Celestino Cialdini. Así que ser capaz de retribuirle un poco, y dejar en alto su nombre, también estaba en parte de sus prioridades.

Ambos se despidieron de manera escueta, y sólo cuando Yuuri se encontró solo en su habitación, se permitió dejar que el cansancio del vuelo lo golpeara con fuerza. Acomodó un par de cosas para el día siguiente, y encendió el programa en su teléfono que le permitía comunicarse con Phichit.

Hablaron por media hora, al menos, cuando Yuuri ya no podía hacer esfuerzo por ocultar su cansancio traducido en bostezos y miradas ligeramente más agudas, Phichit mismo fue quien lo envió a dormir con una sonrisa que parecía querer cruzar entre las líneas de lo parental y la amistad.

Yuuri le dio una afirmativa, aunque el día siguiente no sería capaz de recordar exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo. Hizo acúmulo de todas sus fuerzas y se forzó a ir a la ducha, tomando un baño con todo el jabón cubre esencias que el hotel tuviera para darle, y tras secarse por completo y sin mucho cuidado se mudó a sus pijamas, para dejarse caer como peso muerto sobre la cama.

El sueño, para Yuuri antes de las competencias, sólo conocía dos patrones. O la presencia irrefrenable del mismo, o su ausencia completa. El cansancio del viaje normalmente le aseguraban que al menos su primera noche sería completamente de cuasi descanso; pero, aun así, entre el pequeño campo del inconsciente y la duermevela; Yuuri se permitió rememorar el beso de Victor; dejando que el recuerdo lo arrullara al domir.

 

* * *

 

Durante el pequeño periodo de preparación que tenían los patinadores antes del inicio del programa corto, Yuri se encontró notando las miradas sobre él; penetrando con más insistencia a la que estuviera acostumbrado.

Personal que normalmente se manejaba junto a ellos, como el equipo técnico; e incluso otros entrenadores.

_No es cosa rara._

Se dijo, mientras se preparaba para dar un salto. Allí, en la misma pista, estaba Yuuri. Los rumores sobre ellos parecían haber muerto hace mucho, dejándose perder entre el cúmulo de habladurías que producían los medios y la farándula como pan caliente. Pero, así como muchas otras cosas, parecía seguir aun agonizando en la mente de la gente que los rodeaba, aún si sólo los conocían de vista.

Una chispa que pareció prenderse más cuando la mirada de los dos Yuri’s se hubiera cruzado en la entrada de la pista.

Yuri podía entender la idea, claro que lo hacía. Cuando sus ojos hubieran chocado, el mundo alrededor de él había cambiado de manera muy graciosa y, sólo por un segundo, como si el reloj los hubiera llevado años atrás y Yuri fuera un niño nuevamente, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño para todo lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, tan rápido como la sensación lo hubiera embargado; esta también lo había abandonado. La realidad regresando a él como una bofetada.

Le saludó con una sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, gesto al que Yuuri respondió de igual manera.

—Tienes un buen ritmo, Yura—le alentó Yakov una vez Yuri hubiera regresado a uno de los bordes del rink, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo francamente un par de veces—descansa un momento, y haremos una última revisión.

Yuri se tragó sus palabras, pues las quejas sobre la casi paranoica manía de Yakov de ver sus programas una y otra vez era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Y, el pequeño tiempo de descanso que le dio le ayudó a hacer algo que también había comenzado a ser una costumbre en su haber: Analizar a la competencia.

Además de Yuuri y él mismo, para la Rostelecom habían quedado seleccionados el patinador americano Leo de la Iglesia, alfa como él; y otro patinador asiático llamado Guang-Hong, un omega como Yuuri. Yuri los recordaba vagamente de su viaje desesperado para buscar a Otabek en los clubes de Barcelona hace tantos años atrás, y además de ellos un par de betas cuyos nombres Yuri aún no podía recordar, pero sabía que ambos eran europeos.

Los observó un momento, deslizándose e intentando perfeccionar los últimos detalles de sus piruetas.

Sonrió confiado.

Rusia, definitivamente, era suya.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri finalmente cruzó miradas con Yuri, sintió que una mano invisible lo golpeaba directamente en el estómago, logrando quitarle el aire. Pero, en lugar de dejarle sintiéndose desolado o nervioso, la reunión le recibió con un curioso sentimiento de alivio y realización. Como si su mente le dijera, con el tono más suave que conociera: Al fin. Es el momento.

Por eso, cuando sus pies tocaron el hielo, dejó que su memoria muscular y la facilidad que ya les tenía a los movimientos lo guiaran a través del campo helado, deteniéndose sólo unos momentos para apreciar la forma y el estilo que Yuri parecía estar adoptando ahora. Había cambiado, de una manera que Yuuri creía apenas podía entender y apreciar; estaba mucho más adecuado a su nuevo físico y a su nueva persona.

Era un Yuri nuevo.

Un Yuri que parecía estar bien. Y aquello lo hacía feliz.

El nerviosismo que solía acompañarle en la primera fase de sus competencias, y a veces en la eternidad de las mismas, no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo respirando con libertad, y moviéndose como si nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Se mantuvo así de impasible durante toda la práctica, y también cuando la hora de presentar el programa corto, en el cual compartía segundo grupo junto a Leo y Yuri, hubiera llegado.

También lo hizo cuando el programa de Yuri hubiera terminado y los vítores de sus fanáticas y fanáticos aún estuvieran resonando, como rugidos, en las paredes del coliseo. Aun cuando sintió, como tantos años atrás, la mirada del pueblo ruso sobre su persona. En ese momento había querido probarle algo a ellos. Que era lo suficientemente bueno para Victor. Y, esta vez, se lo estaba probando a él mismo.

Seguridad, tranquilidad. Decisión.

Sentimientos que lo acompañaron durante todo su programa.

Y, cuando las puntuaciones quedaron anunciadas, también.

* * *

 

—No. Entiéndeme. Sólo fueron cuatro puntos.

Trató de razonar Yuri nuevamente, pero la risa de Otabek -profunda y encantadora- fue nuevamente toda la respuesta que recibió. Normalmente hubiera chasqueado la lengua, o rodado los ojos; pero aquello habría delatado cuánto reamente lo molestaba la situación.

Y, aquello, lo haría lucir un poquito ridículo.

—Cuatro puntos que igualmente te colocan en primer lugar, Yura.

Yuri le dedicó una mirada que intentaba ser caricaturesca, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mostrar asco. Sólo para luego bufar, dejándose caer en la cama y haciendo que el celular en su mano temblara un poco. Después de compartir una ligera cena con su abuelo junto a unas muy sentidas felicitaciones, se había retirado a descansar. Normalmente la ventaja de tener un lugar así de conocido y familiar, como su vieja casa, en las competencias que se celebraban en Moscú le ayudaba a relajarse y tener sueños mucho más reparadores de los que una mullida cama de hotel podría asegurarle. Empero, en ese momento, parecía realmente no ser de ayuda.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé—admitió finalmente, intentando mantenerse enfocado en su molestia y no en la manera casi encantadora en la que Otabek aún sonreía por la gracia que de seguro le causaba Yuri—No es como si quisiera hacer de menos ese hecho.

Yuri había quedado en primer lugar después del programa corto, seguido de cerca por Yuuri y margen un tanto más amplio entre él y el tercer puesto que era Leo de la Iglesia. Yuuri había mejorado desde la última vez que Yuri le hubiera visto patinar su coreografía, y aquello era algo que le había alegrado; sin embargo, su lado competitivo siempre presente; aún parecía tener el deseo de dejarle atrás por una diferencia más grande.

—Incluso superaste tu record personal.

Alegó Otabek.

—No es como si tú no hubieras estado haciendo lo mismo esta temporada, Beka.

Se apresuró a contraatacar Yuri, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno—Otabek se acomodó al otro lado de la pantalla, descansando su espalda contra lo que parecía ser el respaldo de la cama—Somos atletas. Me sentiría mal si no me superara a mí mismo al menos un par de veces.

— ¿Un par de veces?

Preguntó Yuri, sin molestarse si quiera en ocultar el sarcasmo mezclado con la sorpresa de su tono. Su mente siendo asaltada por todas las veces que había tenido una probada de las mil facetas de Otabek Altin: como amigo, como competidor, como pilar de soporte, y como persona.

—Beka—admitió, con tono solemne—, tú te superas a ti mismo diario.

Y, como entendiendo todo lo que la mente de Yuri había barajado con esa simple y mera afirmación, Otabek le respondió.

—Es todo gracias a ti.

* * *

 

—Yuuri, ¡Estuviste increíble!

El rostro de Phichit ocupaba la pequeña pantalla del teléfono por entero, y Yuuri sintió la ligera necesidad de pedirle a su amigo que se hiciera para atrás sólo unos centímetros, pues más que el plano de su rostro, sólo podía parte de este. Empero, sabía que era una lucha perdida, Phichit no solía escucharlo a él o sus quejas ridículas cuando estaba así de emocionado.

—Aun así, quedé en segundo.

Pero no se sentía desanimado por ello. En realidad, era casi como si la motivación para dar todo de él durante el programa libre, se hubiera incrementado gracias a eso.

Phichit se alejó de la cámara entonces, regresando a lo que parecía ser la silla de su escritorio, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y alzaba ambas manos.

—No importa. Puedes remontar mañana en el programa libre—se detuvo un momento, sólo para mirar hacia adelante con más atención—No. Corrección. Remontarás mañana en el programa libre.

Phichit ya había clasificado para la final, en el Grand Prix, pero la seguridad que acompañaba sus palabras para con Yuuri a la vez de su animosidad, sabía que estarían igualmente presentes hubiera quedado clasificado o no.

Pichit tenía la habilidad de creer en Yuuri cuando el mundo, o el mismo Yuuri, parecían querer hacer lo contrario.

—Eres un gran amigo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Aquello pareció tomar a Pichit por sorpresa un momento, dejándolo en silencio por un par de segundos, pero sin ser capaz de borrar la expresión de su rostro.

—El mejor.

El mejor que el mundo le hubiera podido ofrecer.

* * *

 

Yuuri se estiró, usando la pared como medio de soporte e ignorando al resto del mundo por un momento. El primer grupo de patinadores había salido ya, y sólo quedaban un par de minutos para que los puestos restantes salieran a interpretar sus rutinas.

Aún sin la ayuda de sus ya confiables tapones de oído, Yuuri creía que en ese momento sería capaz de bloquear cualquier estimulo externo que el mundo quisiera tirar a él. O al menos eso creía, hasta que Yuri se le acercó. De frente, y directo.

Yuuri se detuvo, mirándolo de frente. Aún sin necesidad de ver, pudo sentir que Celestino se acercaba sólo un par de pasos más cerca de ambos. Su nariz podía estar menos funcional, pero había pasado suficiente tiempo con su entrenador como para notar cuándo algo lo alteraba. Aun si era en lo más mínimo.

En realidad, el cuarto entero pareció ceder ante la tensión durante un momento. Empero, Yuuri no se dejó llevar por esta. Se quitó los tapones de los oídos con parsimonia, y se preparó para escuchar a Yuri. Aún era un poco extraño tener que levantar la cabeza para enfocar bien su rostro, pero era una costumbre a la que Yuuri ya se estaba haciendo a la idea. Era necesario que enfocara su mirada, pues era una imagen muy diferente a la de su último recuerdo de Yuri en Hasetsu.

En ese momento, Yuuri se había sentido casi en un estado de trance. Y sus ojos habían viajado casi inmediatamente a los labios de Yuri, ayudándole a que lo último que recordara, fueran las palabras que le había dicho.

Ahora, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían ser el centro de su atención; pues lucían cambiados. Yuuri había pasado mucho tiempo antes fijándose en la mirada de Yuri, porque casi como la esencia que despedía el alfa, era mucho más fácil de reconocer en estos los cambios naturales que se daban por el paso del tiempo. Eran prueba fehaciente de lo que era una persona.

Así como las decisiones y las acciones definen quienes somos, la mirada y la esencia podían ser ventanas para los sentires más profundos.

Las dudas que empañaban la misma antes ahora estaban ausentes, lucía cambiado. Tranquilo. Casi feliz.

—Mucha suerte, Tazón de cerdo.

Arguyó Yuri, estirando la mano.

—Igualmente, yurio.

Respondió Yuuri con el mismo tono, estirando la mano y estrechando la contraria en un saludo.

El uso de apodos se sentía extraño en sus labios, un término foráneo que creía nunca más habría de usar. Sin embargo, algo que descubrió, había querido hacer.

Un sobre nombre de cariño que había marcado una larga y feliz época para ambos. Donde Yuuri había descubierto qué era exactamente el amor, y las muchas maneras que uno tenía para querer y poder expresarlo; y en el que Yuri parecía haber intentado llegar a términos con quién quería ser en su vida, y qué quería para esta también.

Era un deseo de buena suerte. Y también un pequeño gesto de despedida.

De una despedida qué, esperaba Yuuri, pudiera dar paso a un nuevo inicio.

* * *

 

El aire nocturno le golpeó directamente en el rostro, y aún con la bufanda que intentaba cubrirle por completo, el frío se dejaba sentir. El sonido de los autos y el bullicio general de la ciudad le trajo recuerdos nostálgicos, como si el mundo quisiera reconstruir sus memorias junto a él.

El frío y Yuuri nunca habían sido amigos.

Empero, curiosamente, las mejores partes de su vida parecían siempre girar en torno a este.

Los inviernos compartiendo el Kotatsu con sus padres y Mari, el patinaje, y sus días en Rusia de la mano de Victor.

Aunque Moscú, en general, le recordaba a su primera vez en Rusia. Su primera vez lejos de Victor.

—Por alguna razón, sabía que estarías aquí.

La voz de Yuri no le sorprendió. Pues, de cierta manera, estaba esperando su presencia. No lo había sentido u olfateado llegar, pues el smog y los aromas comunes de las avenidas se mezclaban en un remolino de desagradable y citadino calibre, como en toda gran ciudad. Sin embargo, al escucharlo, se giró sin miedo y lo apreció por un momento.

Yuri le veía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, usando una chaqueta que Yuuri juraba era demasiado delgada para la cantidad de viento y nieve que ya comenzaba a caer, mientras cargaba una bolsa de papel en una mano.

—Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso—aseguró, girándose nuevamente hacia adelante, apoyando su peso contra las barras de metal que le separaban de la vía.

Cuando se hubieran encontrado allí la primera vez, Yuri lo había hecho regresar a sí con una nada amigable patada. Ahora, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se limitó a acompañarlo en su misma posición, en un silencio que no daba espacio para vacíos incómodos, o para chácharas innecesarias.

Sólo viejos amigos, recordando.

—Sí, un poco

Yuri se cruzó de brazos, y la cercanía de ambos le transmitía cierta calidez a Yuuri, de esa que sólo otro cuerpo humano podía crear.

—Por cierto—dijo entonces Yuri, mientras elevaba la bolsa que hubiera traído con él—Esto es para ti.

Yuuri observó la bolsa de papel por un momento, creyendo saber de qué se trataba. Y no estaba errado.

—Felicitaciones por ganar el primer puesto.

Le dijo Yuri, al tiempo que Yuuri sacaba uno de los pirozhki de tazón de cerdo.

Por un momento tuvo deseos de decir que no había sido para tanto, acostumbrado a soltar esa frase una y otra vez sin importar el contexto o quién lo felicitara, como una respuesta pre fabricada que sirve en toda ocasión. Empero, siendo Yuri quien lo decía, aquello hubiera sido un gesto grosero. Agradeció el gesto en su lugar, moviendo la cabeza un poco.

—Gracias.

Por todo.

Se llevó una mordida a la boca, y el sabor como siempre no lo decepcionó.

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente la final.

Y Yuuri estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera masticado así de rápido, uno de los pedazos más grandes de comida que aún tenía en la boca lo hubiera ahogado cuando la risa abandonó su garganta.

—¡¿Ehh?!—reclamó Yuri—¿Acaso te estás burlado de mí?

Yuuri se apresuró a tragar al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No. No—aseguró—Es sólo que—tomó aire—, eso es algo muy _tú_ para decir.

Yuri pareció contento con la respuesta.

—Es porque es verdad.

Yuuri no pudo objetar ante aquello.

Ambos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, únicamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y del ocasionar sonido del claxon y las llantas sobre el pavimento.

—Me alegra que regresaras.

Admitió Yuri, cuando la bolsa de papel hubiera estado vacía. Yuuri giró el rostro ligeramente, y notó que la mirada contraria aún parecía perdida en el infinito de la noche.

—De verdad.

Volvió a afirmar.

Y Yuuri sonrió, porque ser sincero era algo difícil, y escuchar a alguien serlo, era gratificante. Más cuando ese alguien era Yuri.

—Creo que es una última temporada que no podré olvidar—Sólo entonces Yuri pareció reaccionar, girando el rostro hacia él un momento—Pero… es bueno estar de vuelta.

Tragó duro un momento, sintiendo la necesidad de mover sus manos, pero no lo hizo.

—La verdad—volvió a iniciar—, debo serte sincero—Y esta vez giró su rostro, encarando a Yuri directamente. De alguna manera tener a alguien que lo escuche lo hace sentir más seguro—Creo que extrañaré un poco esto.

Y no era como si Yuuri viviera por la atención, o como si hubiera sido adicto a la emoción que el deporte le producía.

—Amo el patinaje. Y dejarlo es duro—En la pista yacían sus memorias más felices. Todo lo que Yuuri había sido, y todo lo que quería.

—… ¿Pero? —alentó Yuri.

—Pero hay cosas mejores. Cosas mucho más valiosas.

Porque Yuri podía vivir sin patinar. Ya había hecho mucho por su carrera; había depositado todo su amor en ella como tributo a quien le había ayudado a enamorarse del deporte. Y en el Grand Prix podría mostrarle su pico más alto, patinando con todo lo que tenía, esperando que sus sentimientos le llegaran de nuevo. Que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Yuri podía vivir sin el hielo, pero ya no quería vivir sin Victor.

Y estaba listo para emprenderse en su nuevo viaje.

—Se ve que tienes todo decidido.

—Ajá.

Afirmó Yuuri. Haciendo que su contraparte permaneciera silente un momento, para susurrar finalmente.

—Es tan raro verte así de confiado

— ¿Qué?

—No me puedes negar eso—dijo Yuri, haciendo una bola con la bolsa de papel y guardándola en su bolsillo—La primera imagen que tengo de ti, eres tú llorando en un baño. Y te conozco, hemos vivido demasiado tiempo compartiendo espacio geográfico—dijo girándose, usando el respaldo para su espalda—sólo en el hielo lucías así.

Yuuri parpadeó.

Ante el silencio, Yuri se apresuró a agregar:

—No digo que sea algo malo.

Y, nuevamente, Yuuri no pudo contener su risa.

—No estoy confiado—Aseguró, peleando con los temblores de su cuerpo—Yuri, ¡no estoy confiado para nada! —normalmente su frustración o miedos lo llevan a encerrarse en sí mismo y a dejar a todos a fuera. Pero Yuuri estaba aprendido a convivir con ellas, a intentar igualarlas, a no dejar que le superen.

Y, admitir que aún las tenía, era casi catártico.

Yuri le miró con una expresión tan propia de sí, que sólo logró actuar como aliciente para más de su risa.

—De hecho, estoy aterrado—porque Yuuri seguiría siendo Yuuri, y Victor seguiría siendo Victor. Ambos humanos que cometen errores y pueden fallar, pero justamente porque eran Victor y él, podían funcionar—el futuro nos da miedo a todos, en mayor o menor medida. Pero mi deseo es más fuerte que mi miedo. Y no voy a dejar pasar mi oportunidad. No ahora, Yuri.

Pues sólo en tiempos de duda y temor, era cuando uno realmente podía mostrar valentía.

Yuri se quedó en silencio nuevamente, observándole con los labios ligeramente partidos.

Yuuri se sonrió.

—Yuri Plisetski. ¿Sin palabras?

— _Pffff_ —Yuri sacó la bolsa de su bolsillo y se la aventó—Para nada—se defendió—sólo pensaba que…  ya no eres un cerdo que no merece el oro.

Yuuri le regaló una sonrisa abierta entonces, tomando la bolsa que le hubiera tirado del suelo y presionándola en su palma con fuerza. Un sentimiento lo invadió, ese que uno tarda tanto en identificar y que no termina de decantarse entre la risa y el llanto. Esa era su nueva vida. Y la iba a vivir, hasta que el último día de su vida llegue.

* * *

 

**PATINADORES CLASIFICADOS PARA EL GRAND PRIX FINAL:**

De entre todos los talentosos participantes que nos han deleitado con sus presentaciones este año, la ISU hizo finalmente pública la lista para todo el público, donde el orden de clasificatoria terminó siendo el siguiente:

**Jean Jaques LEROY.**

**Otabek ALTIN.**

**Phichit CHULANNOT.**

**Yuuri KATSUKI.**

**Yuri PLISETSKI.**

**Leo DE LA IGLESIA.**

Tanto comentadores como fanáticos han tenido su propia opinión acerca del tema, y en el siguiente artículo presentaremos una pequeña recopilación de los mejores momentos de cada participante en esta temporada, así como primicias que se lograron conseguir en las últimas entrevistas dadas por los mismos

**[LEER MÁS]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:  
> Primero, perdón por la actualización tardía. La vida real no está muy bonita, pero así son las cosas.  
> ¿Recuerdan que les dije que iban a ser veinte capítulos y un epílogo?  
> Pues- como siempre, conté mal. Así que hay uno o dos capítulos más, el epílogo ya está escrito hasta la mitad; y eso me motiva para continuar escribiendo.  
> Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, a lectores ya de tiempo y a los nuevos también. Las amo.
> 
> Por cierto, tengo más trabajos publicados en Wattpad, donde pueden encontrarme como : Brarroque, por si a alguien le interesa


	21. Here's to us

Victor destapó la botella de vino con un viejo sacacorchos que tenía guardado entre uno de los cajones de su alacena. Un buen vino como ese solía guardarse para situaciones especiales, y Victor podía contar con una mano las ocasiones que se podrían describir de esa manera.

En la actualidad, una velada con amigos; era una de ellas.

Con Georgi y Mila sabía que el nombre o año de las cosechas no importaba, o si en lugar de alcohol de calidad tomaban un coctel de licores con etiquetas que parecían dibujadas con marcador. Empero, Victor siempre había sido ligeramente elitista cuando se trataba del alcohol, y eso parecía ser algo que no cambiaría pronto.

Sirvió tres copas, con la cantidad justa, y después elevó la suya, como si hiciera un brindis.

— ¿Acaso estamos celebrando algo? —Cuestionó Mila, sonriendo entretenida e imitando su ademán. Georgi hizo lo mismo, sonriendo también y dando un trago después.

— ¿Pasar tiempo con ustedes no parece motivo suficiente para celebrar? —dijo, antes de llevarse su propia copa a los labios, deleitándose con el sabor del vino—Para mí sí.

Deleitarse y encontrar gusto en cosas pequeñas parecía mucho más fácil en esa clase de situaciones, en la calidez de su hogar y rodeado de gente. De amigos.

—Suena bastante bien para mí también.

Repuso Georgi, antes de que la charla se encaminaría, como siempre, a terrenos más personales. Hablar de patinaje o cualquier cosa relacionada a este había parecido un tabú insorteable hacía varios meses, Victor no había perdido de vista esa clara sombra de incomodidad y aprehensión que las menciones de este les causaban. Ellos habían estado siendo amables, por lo que Victor podía entender, tratando de alejar cualquier clase de detonante verbal que pudiera ponerlo triste o melancólico.

Quizá había sido lo mejor, en su momento.

Sin embargo, ahora, Victor agradecía que la prohibición no dicha hubiera sido levantada. Victor amaba el patinaje, y siempre estaría feliz de hablar de este.

—Fue una buena temporada—Georgi lucía tranquilo, de una manera que era algo extraño de esperar en un alfa tan expresivo como él—Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda en mi último campeonato europeo.

Aquello logró que Victor detuviera la tercera copa que pensaba beber esa noche, parpadeando varias veces y mirando incrédulo al otro hombre.

Mila estaba en muy similares condiciones.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó entonces, sonando entre divertido y nervioso—¿Acaso olvidé mencionarlo?

— ¡Sí! —Mila no gritaba, nunca lo hacía. Pero su simple tono y porte cuando estaba enojada bien podía ser más aterrador que un grito—Es esa tontería de que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien se te pegan sus hábitos, ¿es eso? —Su rostro era un poema, uno que parecía variar entre la diversión y el escepticismo—¿Por qué se te tenía que pegar la mala memoria de Victor?

—Hey…

Aunque no tuviera mucho con qué defenderse en ese apartado.

—Tenía muchas cosas en mente, creo—dijo, intentando excusarse—Pero era algo que estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo, mi carrera quizá nunca fue tan brillante como las suyas—Victor estaba seguro que una frase así, dicha por cualquier otra persona tendría alguna clase de tinte de rencor o envidia en ella, pero Georgi lucía tan sereno y en paz que ni un solo rastro de la misma podía vislumbrarse—, pero creo que esta ha sido una de mis mejores temporadas. Es un buen final para una buena carrera.

—Vaya…

Victor no sabía que su propia voz pudiera sonar así de suave e incrédula, aunque no estaba triste. No podía estarlo, no cuando Georgi lucía así de bien servido.

—¿Acaso te dejé sin palabras, Victor?

Mila giró el rostro ante la afirmación, observando con nueva gracia la expresión de Victor.

— ¡Pero claro! —se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por un motivo que no terminaba de comprender— Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa…

Georgi sonrió más ampliamente.

—Entonces no me imagino cómo te pondrás cuando te diga que Sophia y yo estamos pensando seriamente en mudarnos juntos.

Y si Mila no gritaba cuando estaba enfadada, sí que lo hacía cuando se emocionaba.

— ¡Dios mío, Gosha! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Un poco del contenido de la copa de Mila terminó manchando el suelo, pero Victor podría encargarse de eso después, ya que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a Georgi.

Los hombres y mujeres rusos no solían ser expresivos, no de esa manera, o al menos esa era la imagen que siempre parecía primar entre compatriotas, pero Victor había desafiado estereotipos más de una vez, especialmente cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentires.

—Gracias, gracias.

Georgi lucía ligeramente avergonzado, aunque la sonrisa no se hubiera borrado de su rostro en lo absoluto.

Victor se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, listo para tomar lo que quedara de su copa con renovado entusiasmo, hasta que Mila decidió tomar la palabra.

—Tú y Sophia están yendo en serio, ¿no? —La sonrisa en sus labios era sincera. Pero Victor podía notar algo más en ella, un tinte nostálgico que él podía reconocer perfectamente.

—Sí.

Respondió Georgi, y Victor dio un trago lento.

Mila se mordió los labios.

—¿Sabían que Sara quiere que conozca a su familia?

Victor parpadeó un momento.

—Pero tú ya conoces a Michele.

Y no es que Victor tuviera algo en contra de Michele Crispino, pero estaba seguro que para otras personas conocer al omega y pasar por el test de aprobación que seguramente tenía para cualquier individuo que intentara pretender a Sara debía ser una tarea casi titánica.

Mila ya conocía a Michele, y ella seguía saliendo con Sara, así que no vería qué más quedaba por hacer.

Georgi casi se atragantó con su vino ante la respuesta mientras que Mila no se molestó si quiera en ocultar su risa.

—Vitya… no, me refería a sus padres—se limpió una pequeña lágrima que estaba intentando escapar por su ojo derecho—Y a sus abuelas también.

Bueno, no podían culpara a Victor por no saber aquello.

—No tengo problemas con sus padres, Sara me ha contado mucho de ellos y ella también les ha hablado de mí, son buenas personas—Suspiró—pero sus abuelas…

Victor y Georgi escucharon con atención las palabras de Mila, que venían acompañadas entre anécdotas con actuaciones que dejaban notar que Mila ya tenía un poco de alcohol en las venas y más suspiros de los que Victor pudiera contar.

Por lo que había entendido, Alessia y Aryana Crispino eran la cabeza de la casa Crispino allá en Italia. Una familia increíblemente numerosa pues del matrimonio de ambas; Alessia había dado a luz a ocho niñas, de entre ellas una omega, tres alfas y cuatro betas que habían comenzado a expandir la manada.

Sara y Michele eran hijos de Gina Crispino, la hija mayor de las ocho hermanas y una alfa.

—Esas mujeres son extremadamente conservadoras.

Bufó Mila.

Victor podía entender su preocupación. Para las personas más conservadoras, ciertas actitudes eran mucho más importantes y criticadas que otras. En caso de alfas, el cortejo que estos podían tener para con sus omegas.

—De por sí que yo sea menor que ella me quita puntos de credibilidad.

Mila se sirvió una copa nuevamente, y después de soltar un bufido se tragó el contenido entero.

—La edad no es un problema—agregó rápidamente Georgi.

—Espero que ellas piensen así…

Victor le sonrió con comprensión.

—Apuesto a que les agradarás—estaba siendo sincero, Mila era una alfa increíble y una mujer maravillosa, además de que amaba muchísimo a Sara, y eso se podía ver—No tienes que preocuparte, Mila. Tú eres maravillosa.

Mila se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero Victor había logrado su cometido. Ella estaba sonriendo.

La conversación continuó, y Victor tuvo que abrir una nueva botella. Cuando la tercera botella hubiera estado a punto de acabarse, Georgi finalmente dijo la pregunta que tanto él y Mila parecían más que ansiosos de hacer.

—El cumpleaños de Yuuri será dentro de poco, ¿harás algo?

Y la gente decía que el alcohol no servía para nada.

—Sí y no—Normalmente, cuando Yuuri aún vivía con él, Victor la tenía difícil cuando debía planear algo para su cumpleaños; las competencias y el entrenamiento dejaban poco tiempo para las cosas personales, pero Victor y Yuuri siempre terminaban encontrando un pequeño espacio para ellos. Tiempo en el cual se deslizarían juntos por el hielo, tomándose de las manos o pasando largas horas en cama con una bandeja de fresas y crema batida mientras que ambos fingían que eso no rompía con la dieta tan estricta a la que ambos se ceñían—Me gustaría.

—Pero…

Alentó Mila.

—Su tiempo está más que medido.

Con la final así de cerca ya pisándoles los talones.

Georgi suspiró, Mila lo imitó.

—A veces uno quisiera simplemente detener el tiempo, ¿no?

Repuso Georgi.

—Si el tiempo avanzara como quisiéramos, podríamos hacer muchas cosas…

Completó Mila.

O se podría vivir momentos para siempre, contempló Victor en silencio. Si los días fueran eternos, sus tres días con Yuuri podrían haber durado una eternidad.

Sin embargo…

—Es lindo—admitió, la idea de lo eterno y la ilusión de la estabilidad, el querer atrapar una vivencia o un sentimiento para que nunca nos dejara. Ser felices por siempre era una idea adorable, pero algo que simplemente no tenía sentido—Pero lo efímero también es encantador, ¿no?

Porque la felicidad no es eterna, pero no se suponía que lo fuera.

—Nos da la oportunidad de crear nuevas memorias…

Con todos los matices que estos podrían tener. Con todas las diferentes hebras con las que se teje la vida.

—Nos da la oportunidad de vivir—Sonrió Victor.

Georgi le devolvió el gesto, y Mila elevó su copa.

—Entonces…. Un brindis. Por la vida.

—Por la vida.

Respondieron a coro.

* * *

 

Lo poco que quedaba del mes de noviembre pasó casi como una película delante de los ojos de Yuuri. En una mezcla de los entrenamientos y las horas extra que le dedicaba a sus programas y los mensajes y llamadas de Victor. La más larga de estas últimas había sido, por supuesto, el 29 de noviembre. Así como también la primera que hubieran hecho por video.

La computadora había ocupado la mitad de la mesa y por la diferencia horaria el almuerzo de Victor había terminado siendo la cena de Yuuri. Mientras Victor sorbía fideos instantáneos de un tazón y Yuuri le miraba frunciendo el ceño y masticando ensalada. La velada concluyó con Victor tocándole a Yuuri una canción.

—No está completa—habría admitido Victor, dejando que sus dedos descansaran sobre las teclas, luciendo casi temeroso de la respuesta de Yuuri.

—Me parece preciosa.

Y no mentía.

—No está completa.

Repuso nuevamente.

Yuuri había sonreído.

—Quiero oírla cuando la termines, ¿me dejarás escucharla?

Los ojos de Victor habían brillado como las estrellas.

—Lo haré.

El resto del tiempo había sido más entrenamientos junto a Phichit, y varias charlas con Celestino, quien parecía tener como principal objetivo ver la estabilidad de ambos.

Yuuri lo agradecía, su equipo se sentía más unido que nunca.

La noche previa a abordar el vuelo que los llevaría a los tres hasta Marcella, Yuuri terminaba de revisar las cosas que llevaría en su maleta de mano, mientras Phichit enlistaba los lugares que quería visitar y en donde planeaba tomarse _selfies_ -exigiendo que Yuuri posara en al menos dos de esos lugares con él-haciendo que la sola idea de caminar tanto hiciera que Yuuri se cansara.

Su retahíla se vio interrumpida sólo cuando cambió por una pregunta.

— ¿Esos son tus supresores, Yuuri?

Yuuri detuvo su accionar, elevando la pequeña cajita que tenía en la mano y mirándola por un momento.

—Oh sí— Era casi nueva, sólo había tomado las pastillas de ese mes durante diez días hasta ese momento. Su última revisión con el médico no había arrojado nada extraño y su tratamiento continuaría con la misma medicación hasta el final de la temporada.

—Nunca he pensado mucho en eso…—admitió Phichit, dejando su anterior posición y sentándose junto a Yuuri—¿Es muy molesto? Ya sabes, tener que tomarlos todo el tiempo.

Yuuri se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pensando.

Phichit se adelantó a su respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si no fueras un omega, Yuuri?

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, y dejando lo que estaba haciendo vio a Phichit con atención. Movió la maleta un poco y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Tú has pensado qué pasaría si no fueras un beta?

Phichit no pareció avergonzado al responder.

—A veces.

Yuuri lo pensó un poco más.

Tenía que ser sincero.

A veces, pensaba, que la vida sería más fácil; sin los cuidados extra que suponía presentarse como omega, que si hubiera terminado siendo un beta quizá su personalidad hubiera florecido en los años de adolescencia, dejándole ser mejor con la gente y tener más amigos. O si hubiera sido un alfa, quizá mágicamente se habría convertido en una versión más asertiva de sí mismo.

Si hubiera cambiado quizá su madre nunca le hubiera alentado a seguir sus sueños con el ballet en espera de que aquello le hiciera ganar confianza y hacer amigos. Si su casta o él hubieran cambiado, quizá ni siquiera hubiera accedido a intentar con el ballet. O continuar con el mismo, o intentar cambiarlo por el patinaje.

Si su casta hubiera cambiado, quizá nunca hubiera conocido a Victor… O quizá sí lo hubiera hecho.

Quería pensar que, sin importar la casta, Victor y él se habrían conocido. Se habrían conocido y se habrían amado, de alguna manera, habrían encontrado la forma.

—Creo que también lo he pensado. Pero me gusta ser omega, ¿sabes?, un poco.

Phichit sonrió, mirándole.

— ¿A sí?

—Te gustan los omegas, ¿no? —preguntó entonces Yuuri, adelantando un poco su cuerpo hacia Phichit—No serías tan amable conmigo si no fuera así.

Y Yuuri no sabía cómo había logrado mantener su compostura para no reír antes de terminar la frase.

— ¡Tonto! —medio chilló Phichit, empujándolo entre juegos y riendo también—Pero a mí también me gusta ser un beta.

Admitió, cuando se hubiera calmado finalmente.

 

—Sí y con razón—le abrazó—, los beta son los mejores.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuri finalmente puso un pie en Francia, faltaba un día para el inicio del Grand Prix. El vuelo a Marsella había sido de lo más cotidiano posible, así como la vista que los había esperado una vez el equipo hubiera tocado tierra.

La presencia de las _Yuri Angels_ y su efusividad ya eran cosa de leyenda entre los conocedores del deporte, pero eso no evitaba que Mila le diera un par de golpes en las costillas e intentara reírse de él cada vez que el grupo de jovencitas apareciera con sus carteles y gritando su nombre a viva voz. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Yuri tomó el gesto con tranquilidad, para hacerle una señal con la mano a su compañera de equipo como quien quiere despedirse y simplemente acercarse a sus fanáticas intentando sonreír, ganándose la mirada de completa sorpresa de los demás rusos cuando incluso se agachó para que pudieran ponerle esas orejas falsas de gato que por algún motivo habían terminado siendo populares.

Yuri no entendía aquello, pues sí eran orejas felinas, pero se no parecían ni un poco a las de un tigre.

Aunque aquello no les hubiera impedido pedirle que hiciera poses asemejando arañazos, cosa a la que él también había terminado accediendo.

Sobreviviendo el shock inicial -y después de que la pequeña sesión de fotos de Yuri con sus fanáticas hubiera terminado- Mila se había acercado a él para decirle que ella y Georgi irían a un bar a beber algo, Sara también los acompañaría pues su vuelo llegaría en unas horas más. Mila les había pintado el lugar como un lugar sobrio con buena comida y buena música, lo mejor de la cultura francesa, y que regresarían lo suficientemente temprano como para descansar para la competencia del día de mañana.

Yuri se negó, alegando que tenía algo más importante que hacer en Francia.

Y, cuando una hora más tarde su celular vibró con una notificación nueva supo que ya había llegado. Se colocó una chaqueta ancha junto a una capucha oscura, y escabulléndose junta a la multitudinaria cantidad de gente que iba y venía en el hotel llegó hasta la entrada principal, donde una motocicleta negra ya esperaba por él.

—Yura.

Había ocasiones en las que Yuri creía que el guardarropa de Otabek estaba conformado únicamente por prendas de cuero, y no es que él se estuviera quejando. Las chaquetas de cuero le quedaban como un guante.

—Beka—le sonrió, para luego rodar los ojos ligeramente cuando Otabek le ofreció el casco antes de que se pudiera acomodar con él en la moto.

Otabek era un hombre bastante fanático de la seguridad, aunque la gente de por sí dijera que jugaba con la muerte por conducir una motocicleta.

Una vez sentado detrás de Otabek, Yuri notó con más claridad la diferencia de alturas y cómo esta afectaba sus posiciones. Ahora que era más alto su cabeza ya no chocaba contra la espalda de Otabek, pero si lo abrazaba fuerte y se encorvaba un tanto podía hacer que su rostro descansara escondido en la separación de su hombro y cuello.

El viento que corría gracias a la velocidad de la moto ayudaba a que el aroma de Otabek viajara con más rapidez, haciendo que envolviera por completo a Yuri, que se perdiera en este y que su boca se aguara ligeramente.

Era excitante.

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la cintura de Otabek.

— ¿Yura?

Aún con el viento fuerte zumbando en sus oídos, Yuri pudo escuchar la pregunta.

—Sigue conduciendo—dijo, quitándole importancia.

Otabek obedeció. Las calles de Marcella eran preciosas, y había muchas otras personas andando en motocicleta. Yuri no conocía mucho de la ciudad, pero Otabek le había prometido llevarlo a un buen lugar para dar un paseo.

La Catedral Basílica de Santa María la Mayor era un nombre larguísimo que Yuri no se iba molestar en recordar, pero estaba iluminada de manera exquisita y si uno se sentaba en las escaleras que llevaban allí se podía ver el mar a lo lejos.

El aroma de la ciudad se mezclaba con la sal marina, mientras las calles se iluminaban con una gigantesca cantidad de luces.

A diferencia de la primera vez que hubieran estado juntos, en Barcelona, esta vez el lugar estaba lleno de personas, turistas tomando fotos y grupos de locales hablando entre ellos, ajenos al resto del mundo. Yuri había apreciado la soledad e intimidad que su primera escapada con Otabek le había dado, ahora incluso con el mundo alrededor de ellos; Yuri mantenía el sentimiento fresco en su mente.

—Esto no se parece para nada a nuestra primera salida.

Dijo Yuri, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Otabek, mientras veían a unos niños corren en la avenida de en frente. Los escalones no eran muy cómodos pero el hombro de Otabek sí lo era.

— ¿Te molesta?

Susurró Otabek.

Yuri no tuvo que pensarlo.

—No.

Admitió, arrebujándose más contra el cuello de Otabek, permaneciendo así varios minutos más, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro, hasta que finalmente Otabek le preguntó si tenía hambre ya que había un café cercano que había visto de camino a la catedral.

Yuri había dado una respuesta afirmativa, pero no había hecho esfuerzo por moverse.

—Yura…

—Me quiero quedar así un momento más—murmuró, pegando su nariz al cuello de Otabek y causando que riera.

—Vamos, podremos descansar después.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron con paso lento, Yuri podía sentir sus manos rozarse apenas la una con la otra. Si ponía un poco de esfuerzo podría estirar uno de sus dedos y quizá tomar la mano de Otabek.

Un poco.

Sólo un poco.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues alguien había chocado contra él.

Yuri se giró de repente. Un niño había chocado contra él y ahora estaba en el suelo, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Ah…—dijo Yuri, sintiéndose de pronto sin palabras intentando recordar cómo se hablaba, y cómo se hacía en otro idioma—Espera, déjame ayudarte—halló finalmente su voz, agachándose un momento y ofreciendo su mano.

El niño se puso de pie lentamente, sin soltar su mano y sin cambiar su expresión sentida. Yuri quiso tragar duro.

Intentó decir algo, pero Otabek había sido más rápido que él y acomodándose de cuclillas junto a él limpiaba las rodillas empolvadas del pequeño con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al pequeño entonces, con un acento bastante marcado y con una pronunciación graciosa, haciendo que su expresión finalmente cambiara.

El pequeño asintió, y Otabek sonrió en respuesta.

Yuri, cuyo francés no pasaba de un par de palabras aprendidas a groso modo, simplemente imitó la sonrisa intentando transmitirle tranquilidad al pequeño, pues pareció suficiente para que su sonrisa se ensanchara y con un movimiento de manos se despidiera de ellos para decirles _gracias_ antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

—¿Te ponen nervioso los niños, Yura?

Preguntó Otabek, aún en su posición y mirando en la dirección que el pequeño había tomado.

—Un poco—Admitió él. Yuri nunca había tenido que interactuar mucho con pequeños, en su familia y círculos cercanos no había cachorros, y Yuri siempre los había visto como pequeños humanos difíciles.

—A mí me parecen un poco lindos. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Pero tú no tienes hermanos.

Yuri se puso de pie entonces, observando a Otabek desde lo alto. Este le devolvió la mirada, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

—No, pero uno de mis amigos sí. Onur tiene dos.

—Oh, recuerdo su rostro—Otabek le había mostrado una foto de su grupo de amigos, y si no recordaba mal; Onur era uno de los más altos con cabello ligeramente ensortijado y ojos cafés.

—Lo suelen visitar, una vez cada par de meses y él los lleva a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

Otabek se veía complacido admitiendo eso, y Yuri no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

Otabek le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te parece que un montón de alfas no son la mejor opción para cuidar de unos niños? —Preguntó, y aunque su tono le decía que estaba bromeando había algo más escondido en su pregunta.

Los niños, y bebes; en realidad todos los que se podían llamar cachorros; siempre habían parecido preferir a los omegas. Sus olores dulces y su personalidad complaciente parecían actuar como imanes. Los alfa, por otro lado, eran más como una barrera protectora, de quienes los niños normalmente copiaban comportamientos y acciones ya al crecer. Los alfa cuidaban, pero no criaban.

—No, de hecho…—Y con Otabek, que era tan _él_ , especialmente—Creo que los alfa son excelentes para cuidar niños.

— ¿Uhum? —susurró Otabek, mirándolo de manera fija, con algo especial brillando en ellos.

Yuri volvió a hablar.

—Que tú serías excelente con los niños—afirmó, esta vez estirando su mano y tomando la de Otabek, haciendo que este mirara sus dos manos entrelazadas con sorpresa. Para luego sonreír un poco.

—Tú también lo serías, Yura.

* * *

 

—Oh dios mío, Yuuri ¡La ciudad se ve preciosa!

El ascensor del Hotel tenía los vidrios libres para permitir la vista de la ciudad, y mientras este subía Phichit no paraba de pegarse al mismo y lanzar grititos cada que su mirada encontraba alguna nueva luz o edificio.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso Celestino le dedicó una mirada sentida, como deseándole suerte para lidiar con la emoción de Phichit y los nuevos lugares. Yuuri le devolvió el gesto y avanzó con él hasta su habitación, donde ambos se instalaron.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que salgamos juntos, Yuuri?

Yuuri negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No, está bien.

Phichit lo observó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—No tenemos que salir, también podemos ir a la piscina del hotel o a tomar algo al bar del hotel, o-

Yuuri se puso de pie entonces, tomándole de los hombros y observándole fijamente.

—Phichit—puntuó—Estoy bien.

Phichit se quedó en silencio, observándole fijamente.

—Gracias por preocuparte. De verdad—le sonrió, honestamente. Dejó que sus manos cayeran, y tomó las de Phichit con cariño, acariciando sus nudillos, haciendo que las mejillas de su amigo se colorearan de un rosa tenue.

—Sé que normalmente me pongo nervioso, y te agradezco que intentes distraerme. Estás intentando cuidarme, ¿verdad?

Presionó las manos de Phichit con delicadeza, sintiendo cómo él le devolvía el gesto.

—Siempre me has estado cuidando…

Murmuró.

—Yuuri…

—Gracias—dijo entonces, soltando sus manos y abrazándolo con fuerza—, pero de verdad estoy bien.

Phichit tardó un momento en devolverle el abrazo, presionando con fuerza y cariño.

—Siempre voy a querer cuidarte…—admitió, despacio y sentido.

Se separaron apenas, con sus frentes unidas y sus ojos fijos en el otro.

—…Y siempre voy a querer que estés bien.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Lo estoy ahora—admitió Yuuri—Así que no te preocupes, y ve a divertirte, por favor.

Phichit asintió, esperando un par de minutos más para desaparecer por la puerta con un pequeño sonrojo aún, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Yuuri esperó un momento, para después de tomar un rápido baño acomodarse con su ropa para dormir en cama, tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de Victor, que ya se sabía de memoria.

—Pensé que nunca llamarías.

Yuuri tuvo que ahogar una risa.

—¿Es esa tu nueva manera de saludarme?

—No—repuso Victor—, es mi manera de decir que soy un hombre impaciente.

Yuuri se mordió los labios, intentando inútilmente ahogar una risa.

—Era una broma—Victor también sonaba divertido—, me alegra que llamaras. Creí que dormirías, los vuelos te cansan increíblemente.

Yuuri se acomodó, peleando ligeramente contra el sueño que ya golpeaba a su puerta.

—Pero quería escuchar tu voz, es mi amuleto de buena suerte.

—No necesitas un amuleto, Yuuri—aseguró Victor.

—Pero quiero uno—murmuró Yuuri—, te quiero a ti.

Confesó.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Yuuri juró que su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

—No sabes lo que me gusta escuchar eso.

Victor hizo un pequeño sonido del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo diré todas las veces que quieras

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro—aseguró Victor con una voz que era dulzura infinita—Te quiero cuando me hablas, te quiero cuando patinas, te quiero cuando me cuentas de tu día, y cuando te quejas de mis hábitos alimenticios—Yuuri escuchó a Victor reír ligeramente—te quiero cuando… mandas esa serie de mensajes y los graciosos emoticones que tardo en entender, cuando escuchas mis tonterías y a pesar de que divago me prestas atención, cuando me buscas, cuando me encuentras… cuando dejas que yo te encuentre… te quiero Yuuri.

Yuuri sintió su respiración atrapada en su garganta.

Su boca seca, y palabras danzando sobre su lengua.

—Yo…

Tomó aire.

—Yo te amo Victor. Siempre lo he hecho.

El silencio sonó un segundo. Yuuri continuó.

—Y siento que siempre lo voy a hacer.

* * *

 

El bullicio que las personas causaban en el GPF era muchísimo más alto que en otras competencias, quizá porque la gente que solía llegar hasta esos eventos era quienes más acérrimos fanáticos se consideraban, tanto de los deportistas como del deporte.

A Mila le gustaba todo el revuelo que se armaba, le emocionaba y le hacía sentirse viva.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, dispuesta a animar igualmente a su compañero de equipo cuando su turno llegara.

—El entrenador Celestino luce particularmente orgulloso—Georgi, a su lado, dijo de pronto. Mila parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo de lado.

Celestino y el resto de entrenadores estaban ya en los laterales de la pista, hablando con diferentes personas del staff preparando todo para la primera vuelta de muestra de los patinadores.

Ellos ya estaban en sus puestos listos para el espectáculo. Sara, Michele y Emil llegarían pronto, pues habían ido a hacer un par de diligencias antes.

—Todos los entrenadores lucen así, Georgi.

El muchacho asintió.

—Yuuri se ve tranquilo también—una de sus manos descansaba en su mentón, dejando una pose pensativa—Es gracioso, nunca me había puesto a ver la expresión de otras personas.

Mila le miró en silencio un momento.

—Supongo que antes no había necesidad de hacerlo…—la voz de Georgi era parca.

—Y ahora…

Alentó Mila

—Ahora sí. Claro—Le sonrió— Me interesa la vida de mi amigo, y él es parte de su vida.

—Eso también es nuevo.

Dijo entonces Mila, como si notara algo de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Amigo. Llamar a Victor amigo—Mila no sabía exactamente de dónde salían sus palabras—Es decir, nosotros siempre estuvimos juntos, somos un equipo. Éramos un equipo. Pero nunca creí que fuéramos… ya sabes… amigos.

Pero era sincera.

Georgi pareció entender su sentimiento. Y, asintiendo, continuó con algo que muy bien encajaba con el tren de pensamientos de Mila.

—Creo que por mucho tiempo ni siquiera pude ver a Victor como Victor—Georgi también era sincero, y el cambio en su esencia le decía a Mila que le dolía—El título de campeón mundial es algo muy grande, pero al mismo tiempo muy simple—su respiración se cortó un poco—Y, temo que hayamos dejado esa simple etiqueta caer sobre él…

Mila entendía.

—Victor es más que eso.

Afirmó.

—Lo es.

Contestó Georgi, Mila podía leer exactamente todo lo que sentía en la expresión de su rostro. Era casi como un libro abierto.

—No pudimos apoyarlo cuando nos necesitó—Dijo Mila, mordiéndose los labios con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—Dudo que hubiéramos podido hacer algo… porque el mundo de Victor era Yuuri—afirmó con tristeza—Pero ahora nosotros también somos parte de el.

Georgi le sonrió.

—Asegurémonos de estar, para cuando nos vuelva a necesitar.

—¿Pacto de alfas? —preguntó Mila

—Pacto de alfas—aseguró Georgi.

* * *

 

— ¿Estás listo, Yuuri? —Le preguntó Phichit antes de que saliera. Yuuri asintió y tras regalarle una sonrisa a su compañero se apresuró a salir. Leo, Yuri y él mismo eran los últimos clasificados, así que serían los primeros en participar.

De camino a la pista, Leo se acercó a Yuuri, sonriéndole y deseándole surte. Yuuri respondió de igual manera, ya que Leo sería el primero en salir.

—¿Animando a la competencia, Yuuri?

Su nombre dicho por esa voz lo hubiera descolocado antes, pero en esta ocasión casi podría haberlo hecho reír.

Claro que no lo hizo, eso habría sido extraño.

—Espíritu deportivo, le dicen.

Se giró para encarar a Yuri.

—Innecesario, le digo yo.

Puntuó, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano.

Yuuri le miró sorprendido un momento, pero no tardó en devolver el gesto, tomando la mano de Yuri con firmeza.

— ¿Y esto? —cuestionó.

Yuri simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Era algo que simplemente quería hacer.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Buena suerte, Yuri.

—Buena suerte, Yuuri.

* * *

 

—Que Jean Jaques quedara en primer lugar en el programa corto no me sorprende.

Yuri normalmente hubiera golpeado a Otabek en la cabeza por decir eso. Sin embargo, se había prometido a sí mismo que intentaría ser un poco más civilizado cuando se tratara de ese hombre, quien no había hecho otra cosa más que portarse como un ser humano durante toda la competencia.

Por increíble que eso sonara.

—Si no fueras tú, Beka. Te habría lanzado una almohada en la cara.

Y así como estaba, descansando sobre su cama de hotel, tenía un buen par de armas que hubieran servido para eso.

—Creí que habías dejado tu enemistad con él en el pasado—dijo, sentándose a su lado después de tomar una ducha, acomodándose la camiseta que usaba para descansar—Tú mismo lo dijiste—estiró su cuello ligeramente, observándolo desde arriba.

Yuri frunció su nariz.

—Por los viejos tiempo.

Otabek soltó un bufido que terminó convirtiéndose en una pequeña risa.

—Pffff—tosió—A veces eres ridículo, Yura.

—¡Hey!

Se quejó.

—Honestidad, Yura—Puntuó Otabek, sonriéndole de manera coqueta—La base de toda relación.

Yuri fingió una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con ofensa. Otabek continuó.

—Ridículo con tu repulsión por Jean Jaques en su primer puesto—dijo, acomodándose mejor a su lado, y colocando sus manos a los lados del rostro de Yuri—ridículo por fingir que no querías felicitar a Yuuri Katsuki por su tercer puesto, aún con su apretón de manos antes de iniciar.

—Oh dios ¿viste eso? —La mortificación en la voz de Yuri no era del todo fingida, así como tampoco lo era su ademán de girar el rostro para ocultarse en la almohada.

Otabek rio de nuevo, profundo y cadente, moviendo el rostro de Yuri con su mano y haciendo que le mirara de nuevo.

—Pero mentiría si no dijera que también amo eso de ti.

Aquello eso que Yuri se petrificara, abriendo los ojos ligeramente y notando que parte de su cabello cubría su vista.

Debería responder, pero…

Pensándolo mejor, elevó las manos y cuando Otabek no se resistió a su toque, dejó que su boca atacara le de Otabek halándolo hacia abajo y profundizando el beso, sintiendo cómo su saliva se mezclaba con la de Otabek, comenzando a teñirse del característico sabor de la saliva que los alfa sólo producían en algunas ocasiones. Yuri sonrió entre el beso, antes de separarse.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Otabek lo miraba con una expresión que no le conocía de antes.

Mejillas ardiendo, y ojos abiertos en shook.

Si hubiera sabido que podías poner esa cara—Murmuró Yuri con voz ronca—te habría besado así muchísimo antes.

Otabek dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Esta una posición algo incómoda para eso, ¿no te parece?

—Pues acomódate—sugirió Yuri—tenemos toda la noche para eso

* * *

 

El sentimiento de estar en la final era bastante conocido para Yuuri, la maraña que esta causaba; claro. Yuuri conocía muchísimas facetas de quienes estaban allí, pues había conocido casi todas.

Ahora, podía decir que había uno nuevo a su repertorio: tranquilidad.

Había quedado en el tercer puesto, quedando sólo cinco puntos detrás de Yuri, ambos habiendo superado su record personal.

Phichit y Celestino le habían felicitado, antes de decirle que ambos saldrían a beber algo, más que ansiosos de probar un poco de vino francés. Yuuri se había negado educadamente, recordándoles que sus experiencias con el alcohol no eran exactamente agradables.

Yuuri había preferido pasear un poco por un parque cercano, admirando las decoraciones navideñas. Yuuri no era católico, y la navidad tampoco era una celebración particularmente interesante en Japón; más para un eterno soltero como lo era él. Empero, ahora, la simple llegada de diciembre le llenaba de gozo. Era un mes especial y mágico. Era el mes de Victor.

Compró un café un par de horas después, de camino al hotel. El camino hacia este estaba lleno de personas, con un mar de esencias que podrían confundir a cualquiera, y quizá esa fue la razón por la que Yuuri no lo notó al instante. No cuando los pasos se acercaron a él por la espalda, ni cuando se detuvieron justo detrás de él.

Pero, cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y su repentino detenimiento no terminó volcando su vaso de café por puro milagro, Yuuri lo supo.

Porque esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Un susurro resonó en sus oídos.

—Adivina quién soy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí. Dos capítulos, y terminamos por completo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes se den tiempo de llegar hasta aquí.
> 
> Capítulo siguiente: Para ti.


	22. Para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't promise you very much.
> 
> The fragile side of love is the only side there is.
> 
> But I promise I will love you until I stop loving you.
> 
> and when that happens, I'll start again"
> 
> \- Salma.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Smut ahead.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

La voz de Victor resonó en sus oídos como una suave melodía. Recostado como estaba en su cama de hotel, disfrutando del sentir de los dedos de Victor al correr por sus hebras de cabello.

—En ti—respondió Yuuri, restregando su rostro contra Victor, inconscientemente deseando que algo de su aroma pudiera impregnarse a él.

Le escuchó reír, y Yuuri podía jurar que; en el universo, no existía sonido más maravilloso.

—Además de mí.

Victor le había encontrado en la puerta del hotel, y había tomado más de todo el autocontrol que Yuuri tuviera para no lanzarse a sus brazos y tumbarlos a ambos en el concreto allí mismo. En su lugar, Yuuri había fingido adivinar uno por uno nombres erróneos.

 _"_ _Oh, ya sé"_ Había dicho finalmente, utilizando la mejor imitación de sorpresa que tuviera en su repertorio, tratando de ignorar el sonido cadencioso de la risa que Victor intentaba contener. Usando la mano que no sostenía el vaso, quitó con cuidado una de las manos de Victor haciendo que la otra se despegara de su piel tan pronto comenzara a voltear para encararlo _"Es el hombre más hermoso del mundo"_

Frente a él, con un abrigo y bufanda nuevos, Victor le veía con una sonrisa.

Así de cerca, Yuuri había podido olfatearlo con claridad.

 _—_ _Error, Yuuri—_ la voz de Victor sonaba un millón de veces mejor en la realidad, sin la extraña distorsión que a veces le daba la línea— _Yo estoy viendo al hombre más hermoso del mundo._

Su camino a la habitación de hotel de Yuuri había sido una mezcla de risas y empujones, con un silencio final cómodo y llevadero que los había terminado encontrando a ambos recostados, con Yuuri descansando sobre el pecho de Victor, y una de sus manos perezosamente entrelazada.

Yuuri fingió que pensaba en su pregunta.

—No lo sé…—giró el rostro un poco, y contra su mejor juicio terminó separando su mano de la de Victor, para poder elevarse bien y verlo desde cierta altura. Enfocó el rostro de Victor, que lucía si bien no confundido, ligeramente dudoso. Sonrió—No creo que haya algo más importante en lo que pensar ahora.

— ¿Y qué tal Phichit?

Si Yuuri no hubiera estado tan obnubilado por la esencia y presencia de Victor, quizá lo hubiera golpeado con una almohada. En cambio, se encontró lanzándose sobre él; haciendo que la cama sonara ligeramente.

—No me pidas que piense en otros hombres—soltó con clara sorna, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el espacio que había entre la cabeza y el hombro de Victor. Era algo incómodo, pero no quería moverse—Además, si él llega, de seguro estaría feliz de verte.

Aunque Yuuri, si tenía que ser honesto, no quería que nadie más viera a Victor.

Yuuri sabía que era un deseo egoísta, pero se permitió tenerlo.

—Estaría importunando—Explicó Victor, aunque su tono de voz indicaba que no lo sentía; no del todo—Y mañana es un día importante.

La final, y el programa libre.

Normalmente, ante semejante prueba delante; Yuuri encontraría que el sueño le era esquivo. Manía que le perseguía desde que tuviera uso de razón, haciendo que su ansiedad se riera de él como si fuera un bufón.

Empero, en ese momento, Yuuri sentía que tendría el mejor de los descansos esa noche. Y, quería tenerlo junto a Victor.

Pero no podía pedirle que se quedara.

Aun si era lo que más quería.

—Lo es—masticó las palabras, alargándolas más de lo necesario, intentando robarle al tiempo cada segundo que pudiera—Y viniste a verme…

No necesitaba ver la cara de Victor para saber que estaba sonriendo; podía inferirlo por el tono de su voz.

—Dijiste que querías que tu amuleto de la suerte estuviera aquí contigo—Victor comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que Yuuri tuviera que imitarlo. Quedaron sentados en la cama, uno muy junto al otro, observándose directamente—Y, cómo—continuó entonces, hablando tan bajo que Yuuri podría haber confundido el sonido con un susurro—…cómo, dime, podría resistirme a la petición del hombre que amo.

Victor elevó su mano, acunando el rostro de Yuuri.

Yuuri ahogó un suspiro.

— ¿Aún si son peticiones egoístas? — Murmuró, dejando que su rostro se recargara contra la palma de Victor, disfrutando del calor y la cercanía.

Victor no tardó en responder.

— ¿Egoísta?

Preguntó, risueño.

Yuuri asintió un par de veces lentamente. Porque lo era, no sólo por querer tenerle allí, aún si Victor tenía una vida además de Yuuri. No sólo porque a pesar de que supiera que Victor probablemente hubiera dejado muchas cosas para verle, no podía evitar llenarse de gozo. No sólo porque quería que la noche fuera eterna.

—Porque a veces creo que te quiero sólo para mí.

Victor no respondió. Uniendo, en cambio, sus labios en un beso tímido. Un beso que expresaba mil cosas y escondía un millón de palabras.

—Tú eres un hombre de mundo, Victor—confesó Yuuri una vez se hubieran separado. Sus rostros estaban separados por milímetros, sus narices chocaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban—Naciste para encantar a todos, para inspirarlos…—Yuuri lo sabía, y él era un claro ejemplo de la influencia que una luz como la de Victor podía tener. La ilusión y el amor que había plantado en su corazón; dándole una nueva visión de cómo era la vida que quería vivir. Victor, desde siempre, había compartido su vida con el mundo. Empero, seguía siendo suya— Pero también naciste para vivir.

Y sonaba tonto dicho en voz alta, pero Yuuri lo sentía.

Observó directo a los ojos de Victor, que asemejaban un cielo matinal libre de nubes. Una visión límpida y brillante.

—No puedo tenerte para mí, porque tú eres tuyo; Victor. Tuyo y de nadie más—continuó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su frente chocara con la de Victor. Sintió una pequeña presión, señal de que Victor le había imitado—Pero puedo compartir mi vida contigo. Si tú quieres compartir la tuya conmigo.

Yuuri abrió los ojos entonces, pues Victor había tomado su mano y la había llevado sin miramientos contra sus labios, dejando el beso más largo que hubieran compartido esa noche.

Como aquel beso de bienvenida en Hasetsu hacía años atrás, este también tenía el sabor de promesa.

—Esta y todas las vidas que tenga.

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente, le saludó con una pregunta que habría de ser repetida una y otra vez durante la mañana, teniendo como último curioso a Yuri Plisetski.

— ¿Algún motivo por el cual no dejes de sonreír, Yuuri?

La ronda de calentamiento solía ser cuando los ánimos más caldeados estaban. Yuuri no era ajeno a la desgracia de los nervios en la final; así como no lo eran la gran media de patinadores. Usualmente, Yuuri se encontraría a sí mismo intentando centrarse en algo en particular. Usando toda su concentración para visualizar un escenario futuro y su lugar en este.

El problema con Yuuri, de manera tragicómica, solía ser este. La mayoría del tiempo.

La técnica y la habilidad eran dos áreas que Yuuri había pulido con los años, intentando de diferentes maneras y probado diferentes acercamientos. Ambos, en su medida, habían dado frutos. Sin embargo, había un factor extra que Yuuri no había contado durante mucho tiempo, y que Victor le había ayudado a entender.

El corazón.

Yuuri amaba patinar. Y, si bien los sentimientos podían tener un papel mayor o menos en el desempeño de los atletas; Yuuri aún guardaba en el corazón el consejo que Victor le hubiera dado frente a la iglesia de Barcelona.

Patinaría de la mejor manera que supiese. Con el corazón en la mano, y con el alma desnuda.

—Ninguno en particular—respondió entonces, ganándose una mirada que rozaba lo incrédulo en el rostro de Yuri. Quien, fingiendo que no notaba las sendas miradas que estaban clavadas en ambos, se deslizaba con lentitud a su lado. Yuri lucía relajado también, casi brillante—Y, ¿Qué me dices de ti?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuri sirvió como indicador de que, fuera lo que fuere que hubiera pasado; había valido la pena.

—Nada en especial tampoco—era una evasiva claramente, pero Yuuri no lo trajo a colación. Yuri dio un giro casi violento, deslizándose lejos y haciendo que todos los que fingían que no les veían dieran un salto de sorpresa.

Celestino le preguntó qué había ocurrido entre él y Yuri una vez hubiera regresado a la puerta del rink. Yuuri le restó importancia, diciendo que era un secreto entre amigos.

Celestino, parpadeando un par de veces, y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en una expresión de circunstancia; pareció decidir que no entendía el concepto de amistad de Yuuri y dejó el tema pasar.

Phichit se unió a ellos no mucho después, cambiando el tema a uno mucho más interesante: qué harían después de finalizada la competencia.

Los cuatro continentes y el mundial estaban esperando en el horizonte cercano; pero Yuuri tenía una montaña que conquistar antes.

Y, con la mente fija en su futuro cercano; esperó junto a su equipo el inicio del último día del Grand Prix Final masculino.

El primer grupo tenía a Phichit, Leo y Otabek en el; siguiendo el orden de las posiciones del día anterior. Celestino había acompañado a Phichit para que empezara con su número, dejándole sólo en la habitación de espera, así que Yuuri calentó en silencio. Dibujó las figuras y las piruetas con su mente, repasó la música una y otra vez, imaginando una historia.

Lo había hecho también mientras pensaba en su tema de la temporada, sin embargo; ahora había un pequeño cambio. Uno ínfimo que no llamaría la atención por sobre la pieza completa, pero que significaba el mundo para Yuuri.

Los audífonos que llevaba en los oídos le ayudaron a bloquear el ruido. No aplausos ni vítores. No gritos ni alabanzas.

Yuuri y la soledad de su mente. Yuuri y la intensidad de sus deseos.

Pronto, llegó el turno del segundo grupo.

Él iba primero.

Celestino le dio una palmada de apoyo, mientras se acercaban al rink. De refilón, Yuuri pudo ver que Yuri le dedicaba una sonrisa; una manera silenciosa de desearle buena suerte; antes de regresar a su propio calentamiento junto a Yakov.

Sin los audífonos, y frente a las luces del público; el golpe de la emoción del público le dio finalmente de lleno.

Clamaban su nombre, y esperaban verle.

El mundo entero estaba esperando por ver lo mejor que Yuuri Katsuki, patinador omega japonés de veintisiete años, tenía para ofrecerles.

Mientras que Yuuri, esperaba para ver si lo que Yuuri Katsuki, el omega perdidamente enamorado, ofrecía; sería aceptado.

Llamaron su nombre a la pista. Celestino se quedó con su chaquete, y Yuuri se deslizó hacia el medio del hielo.

Saludó a todos, y tomó su posición inicial.

La música llenó el lugar, y el cuerpo de Yuuri se movió casi en automático.

Su mente recordaba las notas, los tempos, y los silencios. Su cuerpo, recordaba los movimientos y las piruetas.

Su imaginación, le hizo revivir la historia.

La canción, para él, evocaba el sentimiento de anhelo y búsqueda que todos hemos tenido alguna vez. La incertidumbre del futuro y la ansiedad que este es capaz de sembrar; demasiado extraño y desconocido. Aterrador y agobiante.

Después, mutaba en un trance de bajos y silencios. Pendiente, atento, buscando algo. Buscando un motivo o razón, construyendo una imagen para nosotros mismos, dibujando el futuro que queremos y trazando el camino que tomaremos para llegar allí.

Finalizando, con un alto alegro que capturaba con vívida precisión la alteración en el corazón de Yuuri. La emoción y excitación. Su incapacidad de esperar. Su deseo irrefrenable, enfocado en aquello que quería para su futuro.

Aquel con quien quería compartir su mañana.

Su cuerpo terminó deteniéndose en la pose final, con los brazos hacia adelante, estirados con esmero. Empero, si antes se hubiera encontrado enfrentando al jurado y al público; sus manos ahora se detenían hacia un lugar en específico. Hacia la puerta que los patinadores usaban para acceder a la pista. Donde su corazón estaba. Donde, como había estado esperando; y llamando la atención más de lo que seguramente quisiera; Victor le observaba con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, su mano derecha pegada a su pecho parecía sostener su corazón.

Yuuri no necesitaba escuchar su puntuación.

Ya había ganado.

* * *

 

—No. No—Aseguró Yuuri, intentando ahogar una risa que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta y llenar el cuarto de hotel—Tuviste que ver sus rostros, todos allí estaban más que perplejos.

Victor negó apreciativamente con la cabeza, agitando su mano como intentando hacer más valedero su punto.

—Estás exagerando—Victor intentaba hacer de menos su presencia allí, pero Yuuri era capaz de reconocer la fuerza con la que Victor atraía la atención de la gente, y cómo todo parecía ciertamente orbitar en su dirección de una manera u otra. Un encanto con el que pocas personas nacían—Aunque mi relación con la ISU no mejorará después de eso…

Yuuri arqueó una ceja, acomodándose mejor a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Yuuri, disfrutando de la soledad que Phichit les había regalado; arguyendo que iría a visitar la ciudad y que no pensaba regresar hasta muy entrada la noche.

Aún quedaban las exhibiciones, después de todo.

— ¿Y eso?

Victor le miró como si su pregunta fuera una broma, aunque no tardó en responder.

—Porque hice que su medallista de oro estuviera buscando a un pequeño punto entre miles de la multitud durante la ceremonia de entrega de medallas—En defensa de Yuuri, no se había podido contener—Tendrán suerte si es que algún fotógrafo captó un ángulo tuyo mirando al frente.

Yuuri tuvo la decencia de reír, ligeramente avergonzado.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—Yuri y Jean no dijeron nada—intentó utilizar aquello como excusa, ya que sus compañeros en el pódium habían sido más que considerados con su clara falta de atención. Elevando sus medallas de bronce y plata, respectivamente, y sonriendo ante las cámaras.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Victor, fingiendo nuevamente que no recordaba quién era Jean Jaques Leroy, aunque ya hacía mucho hubiera aprendido el nombre del más prominente patinador de Canadá—Y no sé cómo lograste que Yuri no te tumbara del pódium con una patada.

La mención del nombre de Yuri, saliendo de los labios de Victor, hizo que algo extraño naciera en Yuri. Como si el ambiente de pronto bajara un par de grados y un vacío que amenazaba con crecer comenzara a formarse en su estómago.

Sin embargo, no se amilanó.

—Yuri sabía que tenía una muy buena razón para estar así.

Giró sobre sí mismo entonces, enfrentando directamente la mirada de Victor; quien se había acomodado de manera tal que su rostro le encaraba directamente.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Preguntó, sonando apenas consiente de lo que había dicho.

Yuuri asintió.

Victor pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Y eso, ¿qué sería?

Yuuri no tenía problemas diciendo lo que claramente sentía. Aún si se hubiera considerado una persona vergonzosa o tímida en el pasado. Victor quería saber sus sentimientos, y Yuuri sabía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era decírselos. Sin tapujos.

Sus sentimientos y deseos. Sus peticiones.

—Tú—Respondió simplemente, antes de tomar aire para poder explicar; lo mejor que pudiera, la complejidad de sentimientos que Victor Nikiforov le causaba—Tú y todo lo que quiero contigo.

Victor asintió, su cuerpo y su esencia le gritaban a Yuuri su claro maremoto emocional.

Era de esperarse.

Yuuri continuó aún sin respuesta.

—Cuando pienso en nosotros, inevitablemente pienso en lo monumentalmente diferentes que somos—aún con la apreciación de muchas culturas por la dicotomía de las cosas, y la complementariedad que estas podían significar la una para la otra; Yuuri había encontrado que más veces que las que no; aquella brecha se sentía más como un barranco que como un espacio destinado para buscar que su cuerpo se amoldara a encajar—Nuestras vidas, nuestras personalidades—buscó la mano de Victor con timidez, y sintió confort al encontrarla—Nuestras costumbres, y nuestras malas manías… aunque quizá somos más similares en ese último de lo que me gustaría.

El secretismo. La falta de confianza para hablar. El temor de sobrepasar un límite invisible e inexistente.

—Sí…

Arguyó Victor, con la tristeza cayendo por sus palabras.

Yuuri continuó.

—Pero por sobre todo. Que tú, Victor, tienes eso que a mí normalmente me falta.

Aquello hizo que Victor le mirara sorprendido por un momento; expectante.

Yuuri no tuvo problema en ser más específico.

—Decisión—Porque Victor, a los ojos de Yuuri, era un triunfador. Alguien que tomaba la arena mágica de sus sueños y la convertía en mármol puro para construirlo en la realidad, diseñando los detalles con el cincel de su talento y determinación. Yuuri, por su parte, se creía un cobarde. Que planeaba para fallar, con el fantasma del fracaso persiguiéndolo y casi tomándolo de la mano, recibiéndolo como ya visitante común. Alimentado por esa vaga costumbre suya de autosabotearse. Yuuri había tenido más de uno deseo en su corazón durante todos sus años de vida, pero apenas era ahora que realmente decidía hacer algo para lograr que fuera realidad. No sólo en el deporte, pero en su vida en general—Pero por ti, Victor; quiero tenerla.

Presionó su mano con cariño, y continuó sin esperar que Victor le devolviera el gesto.

—Decido amarte. Y decido estar contigo el resto de mi vida—porque el amor, así como estar enamorado; no era algo que uno pudiera simplemente vivir en el momento. No era como los chispazos de emociones que invaden y luego de fraguar sus desastres nos dejan—Yo no creo en las almas gemelas, Victor—Ni en la predestinación o los deseos del universo. No en un universo tan basto y tan lleno de posibilidades. No cuando la vida de uno podría estar definida por una larga cadena de casualidades—No creo en el destino, ni en los hilos rojos. Pero creo en nosotros—Y, en un universo donde los millones de variables habían ayudado a que Yuuri Katsuki terminara cruzando caminos con Victor Nikiforov, aquello era lo más real en lo que Yuuri podía creer—Creo en ti, y aunque parezca ridículo, también creo en mí.

Victor le miraba, con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Yuuri no sabía si era por llanto contenido, o un efecto de la luz de la lámpara mezclado con lo que su mente le recordaba. La discusión de su futuro en una habitación de hotel.

—La felicidad no es un regalo que alguien más te da. No es permanente, y nunca podrá serlo—porque vendrían momentos malos. La vida les golpearía, lastimándolos. Ellos chocarían, lastimándose. Abrirían heridas, y dejarían cicatrices. Pelearían, gritarían, se romperían—Pero es algo que todos desean. Es algo que yo quiero, y es algo que, por sobre todo, yo quiero para ti.

En el lugar que fuera. De la manera que fuera.

—Y si me lo permites—La voz de Yuuri se había mantenido firme hasta ese momento, empero ahora comenzaba a sosegarse; como si le dijera un secreto—, quiero buscarla contigo. Todos los días que me queden de vida.

Porque el secreto era que, aún en los tiempos de dolor y dificultad, encontraran algo con lo cual seguir. Uno podía levantarse a sí mismo después de caer, darse una palmadita y limpiarse la tierra; listo para continuar.

Yuuri lo había hecho. Victor también.

Infinidad de veces.

Pero si podía evitar la caída, o estar allí para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; no habría fuerza existente en la tierra que evitara a Yuuri hacerlo.

—Si quiero…

Victor respondió por fin, presionando sólo entonces la mano de Yuuri de vuelta, como afirmando una segunda vez.

—No puedo prometerte felicidad—Y Yuuri no lo esperaba, porque aquello sería imposible—pero prometo amarte, hasta que mi corazón no pueda más.

—Y cuando eso pase… podré enamorarte otra vez.

Completó Yuuri.

Porque esta vez no tenía anillos para ofrecerle a Victor, ni una iglesia iluminada junto a un coro de feligreses.

Pero tenía su corazón, y el deseo de un para siempre con Victor.

* * *

 

La gala, el banquete, y el regreso a casa pasaron como una película delante de los ojos de Yuuri. En una especie de escenario, donde él era más como un espectador que un real participante.

Se sintió igual mientras arreglaba las cosas que llevaría para Rusia, cuidando de no sobrecargar la maleta, pues tendría que regresar para continuar con lo que quedaba de temporada.

La sensación se había mantenido aún con los grandes abrazos que tanto Phichit como Celestino le habían dado en la puerta del aeropuerto, y sólo había terminado de desaparecer cuando Victor le hubiera abierto la puerta de su departamento.

Esta vez no había sorpresa en sus ojos, pero sí una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Esperaste mucho?

Preguntó, como si se hubieran visto solo hacía unas horas y no semanas.

—Lo suficiente.

Yuuri suprimió una risa, entrando al departamento y dejando su maleta a un lado en la sala.

—Makkachin está durmiendo, creo que nuestra visita al parque durante la mañana acabó con sus últimas reservas de energía.

Explicó Victor, probablemente al notar que Yuuri trataba de ver al can por algún lugar del resinto.

— ¿Salieron a quemar energía? —preguntó, sintiéndose particularmente divertido ante la idea. Se quitó las gafas, a la par que se deshacía de su abrigo. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, aunque un par de hebras rebeldes cayeron sobre su rostro de nuevo—¿Tan nervioso te tenía?

Yuuri pudo ver con claridad el ligero temblor del labio superior de Victor.

—Más de lo que crees.

Admitió finalmente.

Yuuri habría podido llorar allí mismo.

* * *

 

Yuuri era casi como una visión. Un sueño traído al mundo real, dibujado en tela de fantasía con polvo de esperanza.

Victor no sabía a dónde había ido su voz, o la seguridad con la que le hubiera gustado recibir a Yuuri allí. Estaba perdida, y Victor no estaba haciendo nada para encontrarla.

Yuuri le sonrió, y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Lucía confiado. Como un cazador.

Yuuri acarició sus manos con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos actuaran como gancho y atraparan los de él en un toque tan débil y delicado, que Victor temía sus manos terminaran perdiéndose la una a la otra.

Victor se dejó llevar por él entonces, cuando su camino los halló rumbo a su vieja habitación, a paso lento y cadente.

Los dedos de Yuuri abrieron la puerta del cuarto, dándole un pequeño empujón y dejando que esta terminara su camino sola.

—Victor—murmuró, haciendo que Victor sintiera cómo un leve cosquilleo invadía su cuerpo entero—Ven, ¿sí?

Victor tuvo que presionar sus labios con fuerza, para evitar que algún sonido poco masculino los abandonara. Asintió finalmente, no confiando en su propia voz para mantener un tono firme.

Yuuri le regaló una sonrisa suave antes de morderse el labio inferior para ahogar su risa. Victor, quien se sentía tan nervioso como un adolescente, cubrió su rostro con su mano libre; en un exasperado intento por enmascarar la clara vergüenza que le embargaba.

—No, no—Murmuró Yuuri, soltando entonces su mano y llevándolas hasta su rostro, intentando quitar cualquier barrera entre sus miradas—me encanta ver tu rostro.

Victor respiró un par de veces, sintiendo cómo un calor bastante conocido invadía su pecho. Entre las luces opacas que traía la tarde y que penetraban por la ventana, el rostro de Yuuri era cubierto por una tenue sombra, que dejaba el brillo de su mirada resaltar.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban como la noche estrellada.

Los pulgares de Yuuri acariciaron sus mejillas, e intentaron bajar su rostro un poco más. Victor, sin protestar, le siguió.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó, con un tono que rebalsaba de cariño en cada palabra. Victor parpadeó un par de veces, dejando que sus pestañas cubrieran sus ojos un segundo más del necesario, relajándose por el agradable aroma que el cuerpo de Yuuri le regalaba—Está bien, Vitya. Entonces, el que hablará será yo.

Avanzaron un poco más, hasta finalmente tocar la cama. Victor se sentó primero, quitándose los zapatos y acomodándose contra el respaldo de la cama, Yuuri le imitó sin prisas, acomodándose entre sus piernas y abrazándole contra su pecho.

Victor cerró los ojos, dejando que sus propios brazos se enredaran en la cintura de Yuuri al tiempo que sentía besos siendo depositados en su cabeza.

—Victor…

Susurró Yuuri, haciendo que levantara la mirada y alejara un poco su cabeza.

Desde arriba, con el cabello desordenado y aún una sonrisa en los labios, Yuuri le miraba con cariño.

— ¿Me besarías, Victor?

Sus labios temblaron un poco, al igual que sus pestañas. Victor sintió su garganta secarse y a su corazón saltarse un latido.

No respondió. Elevó su rostro y atrapó los labios de Yuuri en un movimiento casi desesperado. Sus rostros se amoldaron al instante, y las manos de Victor acariciaron los costados de Yuuri, subiendo y bajando con cadencia casi tortuosa. Yuuri acomodó sus manos bajo la mandíbula de Victor, en una posición que seguramente era bastante incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos cedía a dejar más que el espacio necesario entre ambos.

Los pulmones de Victor ardían cuando finalmente se separaron, respirando con pesadez demasiado cerca el uno del otro y con las narices rozándose con cada subida y bajada de sus cuerpos.

—Otra vez—Yuuri besaba su mejilla y musitaba entre cada beso—Déjame besarte de nuevo, Victor.

Victor apenas pudo asentir antes de que sus labios fueran asaltados esta vez por un Yuuri mucho más asertivo, que acariciaba ligeramente su rostro mientras profundizaba su contacto.

Ante la iniciativa, Victor sonrió en el beso, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y comenzaba a reaccionar ante el recuerdo de su tiempo compartido. Sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de Yuuri, deteniéndose sólo unos segundos antes de levantarla.

Sus dedos tocaron la piel de Yuuri, recordándola.

Era suave y tibia. Sus músculos elásticos y tonificados gracias al entrenamiento diario.

Yuuri se separó primero, dejando a Victor con un sentimiento de vacío que, en otro momento, le habría hecho querer llorar.

Sin mediar palabra, y con una facilidad y confianza que Victor no le conocía, se despojó de la camiseta, dejando que rodara por un lado de la cama y terminara en el suelo, para después hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones y medias. Victor tragó en seco, llevando sus propias manos hacia los botones de su camisa.

Las manos de Yuuri lo detuvieron en el acto.

—Espera—pidió—Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Victor no se opuso, observando en cambio cómo las manos de Yuuri, con un temblor casi imperceptible se encargaban de abrir cada uno de los siete botones. La tela cayó por sus hombros una vez hubiera terminado, y Victor pudo terminar de quitarse la prenda sin problemas.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero considerando que no se había molestado en encender la calefacción no era de sorprenderse.

Bajó la mirada hasta su cinturón, en el momento en que las manos de Yuuri descansaban en la hebilla de su cinturón. Acarició los dedos de Yuuri con los suyos un momento, y eso pareció darle el valor que le faltaba para comenzar a deshacerse de este también.

Con el cinturón abierto, Yuuri le abrió la cremallera.

Victor no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de su garganta, hablando por primera vez.

—Yo puedo encargarme ahora.

Yuuri, quien le miraba ya con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y el cuerpo entero sonrosado, asintió un par de veces.

No tardó en encontrarse en la misma condición que Yuuri, acomodándose a su lado en la cama.

Sentados como estaban, en medio del lecho, Victor buscó el cuerpo de Yuuri, abrazándolo contra sí con fuerza. Yuuri dejó que su rostro descansara contra el cuello de Victor; dejando un par de besos. Moviendo el rostro hacia un lado, Victor obligó al rostro de Yuuri a encontrarse con sus labios, compartiendo un beso que pudo haber durado una eternidad.

Victor se hizo a un lado, entonces, dejando espacio para poder recostar por completo el cuerpo de Yuuri. Colocó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso y regalándole una visión directa de la obra de arte que era el otro hombre.

—No te me quedes mirando—farfulló Yuuri, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara más.

—No puedo evitarlo—confesó Victor, bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios hubieran quedado sobre el pecho de Yuuri, dejando un tímido beso—Eres demasiado hermoso.

Y con esa declaración, comenzó un camino descendente de besos.

—Quédate un momento quieto, ¿sí?

Murmuró con sus labios apenas apartados de la piel de Yuuri. No tuvo que verlo para saber que estaba asintiendo.

Los suspiros de Yuuri llegaron hasta sus oídos, haciendo que su cadencia aumentara, y que se atreviera a usar los dientes y la lengua para pasar sobre la piel, inundándose del olor tan característico de Yuuri.

Olía a omega. A una tarde en casa con el fogón encendido y mandarinas recién compradas en la mesa. Olía como un hogar. Olía como su Yuuri.

—Victor…

Su nombre escapó como una súplica de los labios de Yuuri. Victor dejó que su rostro se enterrara en su entrepierna, respirando apenas sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Yuuri dejó escapar un gemido.

Victor sonrió, encantado con su reacción. Dejó un beso en el hueso de su cadera, y levantándose un poco nuevamente, usó sus manos para bajar el elástico de la ropa interior de Yuuri.

La dejó a un lado, y notó la ya responsiva anatomía de Yuuri, que se elevaba casi tímida delante de sus ojos.

Victor sintió que su cuerpo respondía de la manera, con la entrepierna caliente y la boca aguada.

—Te quedaste mirando de nuevo.

Se quejó Yuuri, usando sus codos para elevarse y regalarle una mirada que fallaba al intentar ser amenazadora. Sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado.

—Lo sé—dijo sin pena, dejando que Yuuri se trepara sobre sus piernas, imitando la posición que hubieran tenido al inicio de su juego previo—me encanta hacerlo.

Yuuri parecía a punto de responder, pero Victor fue más rápido; tomando la oportunidad para atacar su boca en un beso hambriento, enredando una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y usando la libre para acariciar su miembro con cadencia lenta y tortuosa.

—Vic..tor…

La voz de Yuuri salía rasposa y suplicante, siendo interrumpida por los besos que Victor lograba robarle en el frenesí.

—Shh—susurraba él a su vez, acariciando la cabeza de su miembro con el pulgar y presionando el resto con los dedos. Su cuerpo gritaba de ardor, pero él quería tomarse su tiempo.

El cuerpo de Yuuri tembló ante su toque. Y, la nariz de Victor captó algo que conocía muy bien. La mano que hubiera estado sosteniendo la cintura de Yuuri recorrió entonces un camino que lo llevaba a su espalda baja. Y, con la técnica que sólo te da la experiencia, buscó la prueba clara de que Yuuri estaba listo para él.

Su entrada estaba completamente lubricada.

—Victor, estoy listo.

Victor no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerza Yuuri para articular tan bien, pero su afirmación le robó el aliento.

Le quería allí y ahora mismo.

Soltó el miembro de Yuuri un momento, haciendo que un gemido lastimero se oyera en la habitación. Su otra mano aún trabajaba en la entrada de Yuuri; tanteando terreno y acariciando sus paredes.

—Está bien—Murmuró Victor, apenas capaz de mantener un tono sereno también. Su entrepierna ardía, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido agudo cuando su mano libre hubiera bajado la tela de su propia ropa interior. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente—Está bien, estoy aquí.

Yuuri respiró un par de veces, hipnotizando a Victor con lo rojo de sus pezones y el vaivén de su pecho. Le vio tragar, antes de asentir. Yuuri se elevó un poco más entonces, dejando los dedos de Victor en el aire.

—Está bien—Ratificó Yuuri, acomodando su entrada sobre el miembro de Victor—Estás conmigo.

Y con esas palabras, se dejó caer.

El cuerpo de Yuuri era cálido, y sus músculos presionaban el miembro de Victor con fuerza, en una manera que casi era dolorosa por todo el tiempo que había pasado. Yuuri dejó salir un gemido profundo, antes de descansar su frente contra el hombro de Victor y buscar sostén con sus manos en sus hombros.

Victor abrazó a Yuuri con ambos brazos entonces, uniendo más sus cuerpos.

Victor dio una estocada, Yuuri saltó un poco movió las caderas. Sus cuerpos ardían, con el miembro de Yuuri chocando directamente contra su abdomen y sucumbiendo ante el constante roce, con su resonando en los oídos de Victor en un coro quedo de gemidos ahogados y sus manos presionando la piel de Victor con animosidad.

La boca de Victor estaba llena de saliva, que se le fue arrebatada por completo con otro beso que Yuuri no tardó en reclamar. El alimento de hormona alfa que recibía el cuerpo de Yuuri le hacía moverse con más fuerza, pidiendo más con su cuerpo. Exigiéndoselo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Victor creía estar en un sueño. Yuuri le miró por un largo momento, mientras tomaba el liderazgo de su cadencia y se removía a su propio ritmo sobre el regazo de Victor, arrancándole gemidos esta vez a él que empezaban en la base de su diafragma y acababan en una ronca plegaria en sus labios.

—Yu..uri

—Dilo de nuevo—El aliento de Yuuri golpeaba directamente en su rostro, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando resonaba en sus oídos—di mi nombre de nuevo.

Victor lo hizo.

Lo repitió como si fuera un rezo, una y otra vez. Su mantra personal, su clave a la salvación.

Su boca ardía, y se sentía a punto de estallar.

Yuuri, entonces, hizo algo que Victor no había estado esperando.

Tomó su rostro y lo pegó a su cuello.

Victor sabía cómo era perderse en el sexo y la euforia del momento. Empero, ni en su fantasía más tórrida podría obviar lo que Yuuri le estaba pidiendo.

Quería una mordida.

Victor se lamió los labios, respirando directamente contra su piel. Aferrándose al cuerpo de Yuuri que aún temblaba sobre el suyo como única ancla a tierra, incapaz de moverse más.

Quería hacerlo.

Quería hacerlo, pero…

—Está bien, Victor—La voz de Yuuri, ahogada y entrecortada le susurró en el oído. Desbordaba cariño infinito, como ese que sólo se confiesan los amantes en la oscuridad—No tengas miedo…

El pecho de Victor dolió. Como si su corazón se hubiera achicado, robándole el aliento.

Yuuri continuó.

—Puedes hacerlo… No debes temer—El rostro de Yuuri se ladeo un poco, obligando a Victor a dejar su posición y hacerse para atrás, observándole directamente a los ojos—Esta vez, voy a cuidarte muy bien.

_Por eso, tómame de nuevo._

Victor podía leer en los ojos de Yuuri.

_Por eso, déjame llamarte mi compañero de nuevo._

Le estaba pidiendo.

_Márcame, Victor. Y déjame amarte._

Victor sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Dejó que su boca descansara sobre el cuello de Yuuri. Y, con delicadeza infinita, mordió.

El cuerpo de Yuuri tembló entre sus brazos y Victor, mientras absorbía la hormona omega que Yuuri le daba, creyó que podría llorar de felicidad.

Tomó todo lo que pudo, todo lo que Yuuri estuvo dispuesto a darle, mientras mecía sus cuerpos de manera algo descoordinada, hundiéndose todo lo que pudiera en Yuuri.

Sus labios abandonaron el cuello de Yuuri, y la oscuridad que se hacía más y más profunda no le permitió observar la marca que de seguro ya estaba allí ahora. Empero, Victor creía que no habría sido capaz de darle la suficiente atención, pues las palabras que Yuuri le musitó a continuación, lo dejaron en un trance que le acompaño hasta que hubiera terminado en su interior.

Palabras que rondarían su mente por mucho tiempo después.

Entre el ajetreo de sus vidas diarias; el cansando del día a día y la recompensa que eran las noches que sus cuerpos se buscaban y exploraban, amándose hasta el amanecer.

Lo estuvieron también, cuando tres años después; Yuuri imitó su coqueteo juvenil, llenando el apartamento de flores que hicieron a Victor reír pues se parecían a las de su icónica corona de flores azul que Yuuri parecía adorar tanto.

El departamento olía a comida recién preparada, y un par de velas alumbraban la mesa. Los platos servidos con el katsudon que el tanto adoraba le esperaban junto a una muy tradicional cena japonesa.

— ¿Y qué estamos celebrando?

Preguntó Victor, después de que Yuuri besara sus labios con cariño y se sentara en la mesa frente a él.

—Que te amo.

Respondió Yuuri, con la sonrisa más luminosa que Victor le conociera.

Se rio con gracia, agradeciendo por la comida y preparándose para empezar.

— ¿Algo más?, mi amor.

Cuestionó, deleitándose con la explosión de sabores.

Yuuri pareció sopesarlo un momento, dejando su plato de lado y dando la vuelta a la mesa, para colocarse destrás de Victor.

—¿Yuuri?

Preguntó. Yuuri no dejó que volteara el rostro, abrazándolo por atrás y descansando su cabeza sobre la de Victor.

—Te amo mucho—confesó, dejando un beso en su coronilla—Y ¿sabes? Pronto habrá alguien más que te amará, justo como hago yo.

Victor, no por primera vez, creyó que lloraría allí mismo.

* * *

 

_Y, casi como siempre, con todo lo que siento, hago y escribo. Esto es para ti._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé escribir lemon. Alguien máteme.
> 
> Mañana tengo examen final, así que quería dejarles algo antes de ponerme a escribir el epílogo de lleno. Tarde lo que tarde, y dure lo que dure. Ya no queda mucho para que esta historia termine, y llegando a este punto no puedo hacer más que darles las gracias a todas ustedes.
> 
> Dedicaría esto a todas, pero esta cosa sólo me deja poner a una persona, así que intentaré encontrar otra manera de hacerlo.
> 
> Les amo, mucho.
> 
> De paso, esto ya está decidido, pero ¿Qué creen que sea el o la bebé de Victor y Yuuri? Sexo y casta.


	23. Yo viví.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said i lived"

—No. Chris, escúchame, creo que he visto el video unas cincuenta veces…—Chris tuvo que ahogar una risa, mientras intentaba balancear el teléfono que sostenía en una mano y la cacerola que usaba para calentar, a baño maría, la tasa especial de Beatriz—¿Entiendes lo que digo?...

—Sí, Victor—puntuó Chris, apagando la hornilla—Es un video precioso, lo he visto en tu Instagram—Chris estaba bastante seguro de que no había una sola alma que hubiera sido seguidor de la carrera de patinaje de Victor y de su subsecuente incursión en el mundo de la coreografía que no hubiera visto el video de la ecografía de Yuuri.

Chris escuchó a Victor reír, con el candor de un niño.

—No pude resistirme a subirlo.

Chris entendía el porqué. Y, debía admitir, que los movimientos del pequeño bebé eran realmente encantadores. Cómo se mecía de adelante para atrás de manera lenta, como si estuviera jugando.

Beatriz había lanzado un gritito de júbilo cuando Chris le hubiera explicado que, esa silueta, era su pronto a ser primo.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras—Admitió, mientras luchaba por colocarse el guante de cocina para sacar la taza—Beatriz está muchísimo más emocionada ahora que el primo del que tanto le hablo tiene un rostro.

Aún si sólo podía verlo por la representación en imágenes de una ecografía.

La voz de Victor despedía júbilo.

— ¿Está emocionada por conocer a Aleksei?

Más que emocionada, tendría que decir Chris. La idea de familia de Chris había mutado con los años, haciéndose a la idea de hijos y un compañero, pero, aunque Beatriz pareciera anhelar más presencia infantil en su hogar, Chris realmente creía que con un bebé era más que suficiente.

—Mucho—aseguró—No deja de fantasear con la idea de cargar a un bebé, debe ser porque a la guardería que Francis la lleva siempre van omegas con más de un niño. Este lugar está lleno de familias grandes.

Victor rio con gracia ante su comentario.

—Esa es la manada _americana_ para ti, Chris.

—Sí, sí, suenas como comercial de los ochenta—Ellos se habían mudado a los Estados Unidos hacía exactamente un año, motivados la oportunidad de trabajo que se le había sido ofrecida a Francis, y que Chris con sus inversiones podía tranquilamente cambiar de residencia sin que aquello significara mayor problema.

Dejar de lado Suiza y los padres de Francis, quienes les habían ayudado durante los dos primeros años de Beatriz, había sido difícil pues, aunque ninguno de ellos quisiera admitirlo; el miedo de padres primerizos aún no se les quitaba.

Victor y Yuuri los habían visitado poco después de la mudanza, trayendo muchos regalos de bienvenida -que Chris sospechaba no era más que una muy pobre excusa para comprarle más juguetes a Beatriz sin que fuera una época especial- y jugando con su pequeña, milagrosamente agotando toda la estamina que una pequeña de casi tres años pudiera gozar.

—Te acostumbrarás—le alentó Victor, y Chris no lo dudaba, pero el choque cultural aún era bastante notorio. Especialmente cuando la gente no veía una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo. Eso pasaba por vivir en una zona tan cercana a los suburbios, suponía.

—Sí, lo sé—suspiró—Tengo que colgar, Victor—Dijo entonces, creyendo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo lejos de Beatriz, y si bien ella solía ser un amor de pequeña, se ponía particularmente irritable cuando su hora de la siesta no era respetada—Lidiar con tu sobrina enfadada no es algo bonito, créeme.

Victor lanzó una risa sin pena por el otro lado de la línea, antes de despedirse y dejar que Chris siguiera en lo suyo.

Finalmente, con las manos libres, Chris finalmente pudo comprobar la temperatura de la fórmula. Durante los primeros meses de vida, y de acuerdo a las especificaciones de su doctor, Chris se había encargado de darle pecho a su pequeña pues el contacto piel a piel era una excelente manera de incrementar el lazo entre omega y chachorro; para después pasar a usar un tira leche y dejar las botellas guardadas y listas para calentar.

Muchos pediatras aseguraban que después de la leche de omega, el consumo de la misma no era realmente necesario; pero Beatriz adoraba el sabor de la leche en polvo que vendían en américa. Quién lo habría imaginado.

Dejó caer un par de gotas sobre su muñeca, antes de darle una pequeña probada.

Perfecta.

Beatriz fingía ser toda una niña grande ya, alegando que pronto tendría cuatro -mientras levantaba dicha cantidad de dedos en su mano derecha- y que ya no necesitaba cosas de bebé: como que Chris le hiciera las coletas, o que su taza tuviera una boquilla de hule. Pero Chris conocía demasiado bien a su hija ya, así que aún ante sus exageradas muecas de molestia al ver el aún agregado de hule de su taza favorita, seguía llevándoselo de la misma manera.

— ¿Beatriz? —Preguntó Chris una vez hubiera entrado a la habitación de su pequeña, quien ya estaba envuelta como un pequeño bollo entre los gigantescos edredones de su cama. Tenían pequeños perros bordados con hilos finos, y un campo de flores en la base. A Victor siempre la había gustado regalar cosas así.

—Papi—murmuró, mientras le miraba con sus gigantescos ojos verdes e intentaba disimular un bostezo.

Chris sonrió. Francis llegaría en un par de horas más y juntos podrían preparar la cena. Chris era el encargado de poner a dormir a su pequeña, pero Francis era quien la hacía despertar, antes de llenarla de un mar de besos.

—Es hora de dormir, tesoro.

Como de costumbre, Beatriz frunció ligeramente sus pequeñas cejas al ver la tasa que él le hubiera traído, pero lo recibió de cualquier manera. Chris se sentó a su lado, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre la de su hija mientras ella bebía sin hacer ruido.

Una vez hubiera terminado, y le hubiera devuelto el recipiente ya vacío con un tímido gracias, Chris finalmente se permitió dejarlo a un lado y envolver a su hija en un abrazo completo.

A Beatriz, como a cualquier otro niño, le gustaba abrazarse a sus padres en busca de calor. Chris recordaba que él mismo había hecho lo mismo con su madre omega cuando encontraba particularmente conciliar el sueño, el aroma dulce y relajante de los padres aseguraba un sueño plácido.

— ¿Cuándo papá regrese podemos ver a mi primo de nuevo? —Chris tuvo que ahogar la mitad de un suspiro que terminó mutando en una risa.

—Claro, cariño.

* * *

 

 

**Bienvenido, Aleksei Nikiforov.**

Cuando Victor colgó el teléfono finalmente, se dirigió sin prisas a la habitación. Yuuri descansaba, pues últimamente parecía que el peso de su propio cuerpo comenzaba a cansarlo. No encontraba posición exacta para descansar, y Victor se la pasaba intentando hacer alguna especie de arreglo milagroso con los cojines que le permitiera algo de sueño a su marido.

Encontró a Yuuri descansando en la cama, y sin pena se escabulló entre las cobijas, buscando su cuerpo. Escuchó los murmullos de aprobación y dejó que sus manos viajaran hasta su vientre, en espera de algo.

Lo sintió.

—Yuuri—murmuró con emoción, como un niño—¡Está pateando!

Yuuri se rió quedamente, mientras intentaba girar ligeramente su rostro.

—Si, Victor—afirmó—Lo hace.

Victor sintió su rostro colorearse ligeramente de rojo, pero Yuuri no podía culparlo por su emoción. Las patadas de Aleksei era delicadísimas, y en un inició había tomado mucho trabajo que Victor pudiera sentirlas. Ahora, se sentía como su pequeña victoria personal.

Yuuri soltó un gruñido ahogado, probablemente porque su espalda aún le dolía. Victor le sonrió con simpatía.

—34 semanas—dijo—ya estamos cerca.

El doctor había sugerido estricto reposo para Yuuri, ya que había notado ligeras anomalías en la membrana fetal, que amenazaban con romperse antes de lo previsto. 34 semanas, decía el doctor, se podía llamar prematuro moderado. Su idea era intentar que pasara de las 36, si era posible.

—Sí—aseguró Yuuri, mientras acariciaba su estómago—El bebé está siendo fuerte, yo también debo serlo.

Victor besó sus labios, como alentándole. Sin embargo, los deseos no son suficientes a veces.

La membrana fetal de Aleksei se rompió cuando la semana 35 estaba por empezar. Victor y Yuuri habían estado en casa, cuando contracciones dolorosas y demasiado pegadas las unas a la otra asaltaron el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Victor no recordaba exactamente cómo había sido el viaje al hospital, o cómo había logrado conducir hasta allí tan rápido. Lo que sí recordaba, eran las interminables horas en la sala de espera. Aun si luego la enfermera le hubiera asegurado que sólo habían pasado dos.

Aleksei Nikiforov nació el 16 de enero, pesando 2.300 gramos, cubierto por una finísima capa de lanugo, y sin llorar. Los médicos le habían llevado a la incubadora inmediatamente, asegurándose de revisar su corazón y sus pulmones, decidiendo que le darían un tratamiento para sus pulmones.

Victor había visto a Yuuri, aún cansado en cama y se había apresurado a llenar su rostro de besos, mientras le felicitaba por un trabajo tan bueno, y por haber logrado que su pequeño estuviera con ellos. Yuuri le había pedido que le dejaran ver al niño, pero eso aún no era posible. Victor se había quedado con él hasta que el cansancio lo dejara inconsciente.

Sólo entonces, y guiado por una enfermera hasta el cunero donde su pequeño descansaba. Usando un pañal demasiado grande para su cuerpecito, y con varias vías y chupones conectadas a él.

Victor no creía en el amor a primera vista. No hasta ese momento.

Porque con solo ver el rostro de su pequeño, Victor supo que le habían vuelto a robar el corazón.

* * *

 

Yuuri pudo ponerse de pie al día siguiente, y con ayuda de Victor lograron hacer su camino hasta los cuneros. Había silencio, porque el ambiente donde Aleksei estaba, era privado. Sólo el continuo pitido del monitor y el correr del oxígeno por la cánula binasal parecían romper el ambiente.

Y, Victor creía, que estaba imaginando ese último sonido. No podía evitar ser un poco paranoico. Su hijo estaba allí.

Yuuri se detuvo, observando al pequeño a través del vidrio. Aún no lo había podido sostener, pero las enfermeras le habían asegurado que podría darle de comer el día siguiente, y pegarlo a su piel todo lo que quisiera, porque era necesario.

—Tiene tu cabello—le susurró Victor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri y presionando con delicadeza, como si intentara decirle que estaba detrás de él para apoyarlo.

Dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello.

—Y tus ojos. Los abrió hace unas horas, pude verlos.

Victor sintió a Yuuri asentir, mientras se relajaba ante su toque.

—No lo he escuchado llorar aún.

Sus pulmones, eran lo que más preocupaba a los doctores.

—No lo hizo cuando nació…

Victor tragó duro, dejando otro beso en la mejilla de Yuuri, esperando que eso calmara un poco su ansiedad.

—Por qué lloraría, sus papás están cuidándolo.

Le sintió asentir un par de veces, aún si aquello había sido lo que muchos llamarían una mentira blanca.

—Quiero tenerlo contra mi pecho.

—Los doctores dijeron que pronto, una enfermera nos ayudará.

Yuuri suspiró, y Victor sintió su peso con más fuerza. Giró el rostro ligeramente, besando a Victor en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Te he dicho lo afortunado que soy al tenerte?

Victor sonrió.

—No más de lo que yo soy al tenerlos.

Aleksei no lloró, tampoco, cuando lo sacaron de la incuvadora, pero parecía evolucionar bien. Tardó en buscar el pezón, una vez la enfermera hubiera intentado enseñarles cómo alimentarlo adecuadamente, pero comenzó a beber tan pronto hubiera estado en sus labios, la enfermera les pidió que vieran su rostro todo el tiempo que pudieran.

Victor creía que se iba a volver paranoico porque creía que su rostro se teñía de azul con cada pequeña succión.

Yuuri se encargó de calmarlo, mientras hacía pequeños dibujos circulares en la espalda de su cachorro.

Un doctor revisaba su corazón y sus pulmones diariamente. Y sus amigos pasaban, como si tuvieran un itinerario, uno por uno a la vez.

La primera había sido Mila, quien junto a un oso de peluche más grande que tres como Aleksei, había intentado hacer que el pequeño riera. Aleksei se había mantenido inexpresivo, pero sí había intentado tocar el rojo cabello de la muchacha. El segundo habría sido Georgi, quien, junto a su ya prometida, les habían visitado con una canasta llena de frutas y globos de felicitaciones.

Yakov y Lillia habían sido los siguientes. Lillia, sorprendiendo a Victor, había sido quien primero se había acercado al pequeño y había acariciado su cabeza con cuidado. Aleksei, quien dormía más que los bebés promedio, sólo había soltado un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad ante el suave tacto de la mujer.

Victor habría preguntado por qué Yakov no se acercaba a saludar a su nieto. Pero el sonido del hombre tratando de aguantar las lágrimas había sido suficiente respuesta.

Los últimos habían sido Yuri y Otabek. Quienes habían visto a Aleksei como si de una estrella se tratara. Victor conocía esa mirada perfectamente, él mismo la había tenido, y aún la tenía cada vez que veía a su hijo.

Otabek había intentado entablar una charla educada con Yuuri, mientras que Yuri, se había acercado a su lado. Victor y él habían entablado lo que muchos calificarían como una relación civilizada. Se saludaban, y hacían charla cordial cuando coincidieran. Yuri ya no iba a su casa, pero más de una vez Victor había ido a ver los entrenamientos de quienes aún eran pupilos de Yakov.

—Felicitaciones—dijo entonces Yuri, haciendo que la pequeña burbuja interna de Victor se rompiera, alejándolo del trance en el que parecía sumido. Su rostro, ya cincelado por las claras marcas de la adultez, lucía extrañamente relajado. Yuri era un hombre, pero Victor en ese momento, veía al niño de quince años que había encomendado a las notas de agape—Victor, estoy muy feliz por ti.

Yuri estiraba su mano, y sus ojos se miraban directamente.

Victor le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias.

Era sincero.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a casa, Victor esperaba ser recibido por tranquilidad. Había dibujado ese escenario en su mente muchas veces, ya que después de la muerte de Makkachin por la edad, no había nadie que llenara el apartamento de ruido cuando ellos no estaban. Encendería las luces, dejaría que Yuuri descansara en su alcoba, mientras él preparaba algo caliente, y ambos pasarían horas observando el rostro durmiente de Aleksei.

Quién dice que Victor Nikiforov no sabía organizar fiestas.

Pero, como con casi todas las cosas que Victor planearía a futuro, no salió exactamente como esperaba. Pues mientras abría la puerta y se adelantaba con la maleta de Yuuri a la sala, un montón de serpentinas y papel picapica le cayó directo al rostro

El grito de _sorpresa_ se escuchó por todo el lugar, deteniéndolo en su lugar con una expresión que gritaba: _pasmado._

Yuri, quien parecía encabezar la reunión, se rio con gracia mientras avanzaba hacia él llevando un pastel en las manos.

—Bienvenido, Victor.

Victor intentó hablar, pero parte del papel picado que había caído en su rostro le hizo estornudar.

Y aquella fue la primera vez que Aleksei rio, mirando el rostro desencajado de su viejo padre.

* * *

 

**Sweet child o’ mine**

Yuri estaba a punto de cumplir 23 años cuando se lo pidió. Aleksei pronto tendría un año, y la última eliminatoria de la temporada previa al Grand Prix acababa de celebrarse.

En esos años Otabek y él habían entrado en una relación mucho más seria y comprometida. Otabek incluso había terminado mudándose a Rusia para vivir con Yuri y con su abuelo, ya que Yuri había insistido en hacer de St Petersburgo su hogar permanente. Quería cuidar a su abuelo de más cerca, y entre ambos podrían hacer el trabajo mucho mejor.

Otabek había cambiado de entrenador, uniéndose al equipo de Yakov, quien no podía creer que estuviera entrenando a otro patinador que no fuera ruso.

—Ayudaste al viejo a suavizarse, creo

Después de todo, yakov también ayudaba a Yuuri a entrenar. Aunque Victor hubiera querido negarlo una y otra vez, y Yakov no lo admitiera públicamente tampoco. Esa temporada compartiendo pista junto al equipo ruso, había sido un trabajo en equipo.

Ocurrió durante uno de los viajes de Victor, ya que además de coreografiar programas, también había comenzado a participar en espectáculos de hielo, donde el programa y la música de estos eran hechos por su mano.

Victor Nikiforov originales por completo.

Estaban en la casa de Yuri, habían tenido una agradable cena y Nikolai distraía al pequeño Aleksei intentando hacerle muecas mientras los gritos agudos del niño llegaban desde la otra habitación.

Yuuri agradeció su hospitalidad, y Yuri respondió luciendo nervioso. Mucho.

Otabek le tomó de la mano.

Esa cercanía era encantadora, ahora que Yuuri no necesitaba supresores, por el bebé y su salida oficial del circuito profesional, ya que su trabajo ahora era enseñar en una pista local al grupo más joven de patinadores, podía olerlos con facilidad. Cómo sus aromas se complementaban y lo tranquilos que parecían estar el uno al lado del otro. Sonrió.

—Yuuri, estaba pensando tomarme un par de temporadas libres del patinaje.

Habló Otabek primero.

Otabek apenas tenía 26, y si bien era una edad que muchos consideraban adecuada para retirarse, la carrera del muchacho había estado yendo viento en popa, ocupando el pódium muchas veces, y ganando el oro en las nacionales y una vez en los cuatro continentes.

—No es que esté inconforme con lo que hago, nada de eso—se apresuró a asegurar— Solo quiero tomarme un tiempo para pulirme, y pensar qué haré más allá de patinar.

Yuri le presionó la mano.

—Entiendo.

Pero no era todo.

—Hemos estado pensando mucho en el futuro—dijo entonces Yuri, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver la expresión con la que él había respondido—No te sorprendas, yo también planeo, tazón de cerdo

El apodo le hizo reír.

—Ignora eso—pidió entonces Yuuri, haciendo un poco de aire hacia su rostro.

Yuri hizo un puchero con los labios.

—Sí, sí—razonó, recobrando la seriedad—Hay algo que Beka y yo hemos estado queriendo desde hace un tiempo—su voz profunda, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy particular. Estaba nervioso. Ansioso. Esperanzado—Es algo que hemos hablado y pensado, y que no podemos hacer solos.

Yuuri sintió un ligero cambio en el aroma de Yuri, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Nosotros queremos tener un bebé.

Aun si las relaciones entre alfas y sus posibles matrimonios por registro civil habían sido aceptados, adoptar aún era un problema increíblemente engorroso en el mundo. Los trabajadores sociales preferían a parejas de beta, o parejas que por algún motivo no pudieran concebir. Aunque estas últimas eran pocas, porque la vergüenza social que enfrentarían solía poder con ellos. Su rol biológico, después de todo, era reproducirse.

Era un proceso que podía durar años, y ser emocionalmente devastaste.

Yuuri asintió, esperando por más.

—Adoptar… no es nuestra primera opción.

Yuuri había estado suponiendo eso.

Yuri se veía nervioso, más de lo que Yuuri pudiera creer posible. Otabek, a su lado, le tomaba de la mano con cariño.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los vientres de alquiler?

Yuuri, sin poder evitarlo, rió.

—¡Hey!

—Perdón—Se excusó rápidamente—Yuri, lo lamento. Pero sonabas como una charla de salud para adolescentes—intentó calmar su respiración, no quería que pensara que se burlaba de su propuesta—claro que he escuchado de ellos.

Nunca había pensado en eso. Pero sabía que había muchos omegas, especialmente en los estados unidos, que prestaban sus úteros a parejas menos afortunadas que buscaban un bebé.

No conocía qué clase de legislación controlaba eso en Rusia, pero siempre podría revisar un poco.

—Espero que no creas que somos impertinentes, Yuuri.

Habló Otabek, y Yuuri podía ver la esperanza que estaba detrás de sus ojos.

Lo sopesó un momento, pensando en el rostro de Victor con Aleksei, al sonido de sus risas en la mañana y su pequeña piel contra sus labios cuando le besaba para desearle buenos días.

—Yo…

—Espera—Esta vez fue Yuri quien tomó la palabra—Tienes que hablarlo con Victor, verdad.

Yuuri detuvo sus palabras, para luego asentir.

—Sí.

Aunque Yuuri ya tenía una respuesta

* * *

 

Era de noche cuando Yuuri habló finalmente con Victor.

Yuuri estaba arropando a Aleksei contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabeza ligeramente con su cuello llenándolo de su aroma. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron casi por reflejo a su ropa y Yuuri no pudo evitar besar sus cabellos.

Le había dicho la noticia a Victor con todo el tacto que tenía, después de cenar y con ambos en la habitación del bebé. Victor se había quedado en silencio, viéndole hacer, el ambiente estaba callado, pero Yuuri no estaba asustado.

Victor y Yuuri habían estado en sintonía mucho tiempo, y Yuuri creía saber cuándo era que su marido se sentía superado por una situación.

El silencio de Victor en cambio era más como aquel que uno tiene que atravesar cuando está sopesando una decisión importante.

Victor se acercó a ellos y comenzó a pasar, con sumo cuidado, uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Aleksei, luciendo completamente hipnotizado.

—lo amo, ¿lo sabes?

Le susurró.

Yuuri sonrió, besando la mejilla de Victor.

—Lo sé.

 _‘Y también te amo a ti’,_ estaba implícito.

Dejaron al bebé en la cuna y ambos se abrazaron, viéndole dormir apaciblemente, deseando poder quedarse allí una pequeña eternidad.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación, ambos se buscaron bajo las cobijas. Victor busco su cuerpo en la oscuridad, pidiéndole en silencio que le dejara reclamarlo, con una necesidad que Yuuri no le había sentido en mucho tiempo. Yuuri se dejó hacer, respondiendo a los besos y caricias de su marido con avidez y cariño, exhalando su nombre con amor cada vez que le sintiera enterrarse en él.

Para después descansar, aún unidos y envueltos en un abrazo dulce, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

Yuuri casi se había dejado vencer por el sueño y el sentimiento de relajación que le dejaba la escencia de Victor dentro de su cuerpo, cuando finalmente le oyó susurrar. Tan despacio, que por un momento creyó que soñaba.

—Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Yuuri no quería mentirle a Victor, nunca.

—Sí.

Admitió, dejando un tímido beso en el espacio de piel que tenía más cerca.

Sintió a Victor acomodarse mejor, repasando sus dedos por su piel sudorosa.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente, y Yuuri intentó buscar por cualquier signo que le dijera que Victor mentía. Un latido más fuerte o más rápido, una respiración más profunda o la falta de la misma, un cambio en su aroma o un apretón desolado. Pero nada, sólo los labios de Victor descansando sobre su frente—Entonces, podré cuidar de un Yuuri en cinta otra vez.

* * *

 

El procedimiento en la clínica, era todo lo que Yuuri esperó que sería. El increíble y tedioso papeleo, además de una larguísima charla con un médico especializado en fertilidad omega.

En la habitación, junto a él, Victor le tomaba de la mano y asentía una y otra vez ante las palabras del galeno, que para Yuuri podían resumirse en que la inseminación artificial seguía siendo un proceso basado en las probabilidades. Que sin importar qué tan bien fuera realizado, aún habría un gigantesco chance de que no resultara.

Yuuri lo entendía. Pero quería intentarlo de cualquier manera. Yuri y Otabek habían parecido más que dispuestos a pagar por el mismo, aún con menos del sesenta por ciento de probabilidades de una inseminación fructuosa.

En algunos casos, los omega usarían un óvulo ya previamente fertilizado que intentaría ser implantado en su matriz. Empero, dado que tanto Otabek y Yuri eran alfas y no contaban con los órganos necesarios para proveer uno, Yuuri había decidido que preferiría usar uno de los propios.

Su cuerpo no lo rechazaría de esa manera.

Yuri y Otabek habían provisto a la clínica con muestras, cada quien por su lado, alegando que no querían saber quién sería el donante; pues ambos serían padres del cachorro que nacería de dicha unión.

— ¿Está todo en orden, señores Nikiforov?

Preguntó finalmente el galeno, una vez su larguísima charla hubiera terminado. La pregunta era para ambos, pero los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en Victor.

Yuuri giró la mirada un momento, enfocándose en el rostro de su esposo. En Rusia, la ley dictaba que los únicos que podían brindar un vientre de alquiler eran omegas sin una pareja, o aquellos que la tuvieran con la completa autorización de sus alfas.

Victor miró al galeno, y asintió de manera solemne.

Yuuri le sonrió, antes de que una enfermera fuera a llevarlo a un consultorio aparte.

El proceso en sí fue incómodo, y algo vergonzoso. Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a exponerse así a menos que fuera para una de sus citas anuales, pero aún en esos momentos ya se había acostumbrado a todo lo que el doctor haría o le pediría hacer.

Ahora, era algo completamente nuevo.

—Relájese, señor Nikiforov—pidió la enfermera, una beta bastante joven que parecía ser toda sonrisas—, necesita estar relajado.

Yuuri asintió, e intentó realizar ejercicios de respiración. Justo como los que había hecho en su trabajo de parto.

Tardó aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. Al salir, Victor, Yuri y Otabek le esperaban como si pudiera decirles la noticia de que alguien ya crecía en su vientre en ese mismo momento. Claramente, aquello era imposible.

Regresó a casa con Victor, despidiéndose de Otabek y Yuri con sendos abrazos, mientras Victor optaba por un más sobrio -y algo discordante con su personalidad- apretón de manos.

No fue sino hasta después de dos semanas que finalmente supo la respuesta. Aleksei dormía en su cuna, Yuuri había recogido el examen del laboratorio y utilizado la prueba casera -dejando las otras catorce que Otabek también había comprado, alegando que sería bueno tener diferentes marcas para estar seguro- y, ambas marcaban lo mismo.

Hormonas elevadas, y un par de signos positivos les saludaron.

Yuuri elevó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que los otros tres hombres en el departamento le miraban con sendas expresiones de miedo y ansiedad.

Yuuri tomó aire, para finalmente decir.

—Sí, estoy embarazado.

* * *

 

El segundo embarazo de Yuuri había sido inmensamente diferente al primero. Mientras con Aleksei los antojos de dulces habían estado molestándolo sin parar, empezando por helado de chocolate y terminando por esos malvaviscos que podrían empalagar a alguien con sólo verlos, su segundo bebé parecía mucho más atrevido con sus peticiones.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comer esto, Yuuri? —le preguntó Victor, mientras le servía un tazón sopero de lo que parecía ser guisado de cerco, con cebollas hervidas, y fruta encima decorada con algo de jalea.

Yuuri le dedicó una mirada confundida.

—Claro, ¡Huele delicioso!

Victor sólo le dedicó una mirada que parecía estar intentando analizar si lo que le decía era verdad, o sólo quería jugar con su mente.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente, antes de sentarse a su lado y comenzar a tomar sus propios alimentos. Ambos compartirían el almuerzo, mientras Aleksei dormía la siesta, y cuando ambos hubieran terminado y Aleksei despertado, se acomodarían en la habitación principal, Victor observando cómo se alimentaba su pequeño mientras intentaba dilucidar si el estómago de Yuuri había crecido un poco más o no.

Yuuri sostenía la cabeza de Aleksei contra su pecho, mientras Victor acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé y alternaba su mirada entre el rostro de Aleksei y el estómago de Yuuri.

—Creo que ya noto algo.

Yuuri rodó los ojos, al tiempo que separaba a Aleksei de su pecho aún hinchado y lo cambiaba para que succionara del otro lado.

—Es demasiado pequeño aún, Victor.

Victor, quien ahora le miraba con un ligero puchero en los labios, se acercó a sus labios entonces para robarle un beso.

— ¿Acaso estás dudando de mi vista de águila, Yuuri?

Aquello lo habría hecho reír, de no ser porque el sabor de Victor aún se había quedado grabado en su boca.

Debido al embarazo, y que el padre era otro alfa, Victor no se sentía seguro tomando hormona omega directamente de la glándula en el cuello de Yuuri. El médico había extraído una cantidad considerable de la misma, que Yuuri se encargaba de suministrarle a Victor bisemanalmente. Por su parte, Yuuri se tenía que abastecer con algunos de los fluidos que pudiera tomar de su marido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó Victor entonces, sonriendo demasiado pagado de si mismo ante su falta de respuesta.

Yuuri se sonrojó, y acomodando mejor a Aleksei contra él mismo, simplemente murmuró.

—Eres un tonto, Victor.

* * *

 

Yuri y Otabek visitaban el departamento tres veces por semana. Yuri, quien aún estaba activo en el circuito competitivo del patinaje parecía hacer mil clase de malabares para acomodar las visitas en su ya de por si apretado horario. Aún con el cansancio que entrenar le causaba, se notaba claramente el empeño que ponía en sus visitas y en seguir de cerca la salud de Yuuri.

Cuando Yuri se ausentaba, entonces solía ser sólo Otabek, y un par de veces había llegado acompañado de Nikolai, quien más de una vez había llorado ante la sola idea de tener un bisnieto, agradeciendo a Yuuri con una efusividad que ya comenzaba a relacionar con los rusos.

La primera ecografía a la cual Yuuri se sometió, fue casi tan emocionante como la que hubiera tenido para Aleksei. Sus ojos no eran entrenados como los de un médico, pero había podido observar la pequeña formación de tamaño de una habichuela. Yuri y Otabek habían estado presentes, pegados a la pantalla lo más que pudieran-causando una expresión divertida en la doctora que los atendía- mientras Victor, quien acunaba a un muy dormido Aleksei sostenía su mano.

La fotografía que les hubieran dado del pequeño ser que ahora llamaban hijo había ido a parar al Instagram de Yuri, levantando una ola gigantesca de preguntas que el joven alfa no había contestado.

Otabek y Victor habían encontrado la efusividad de Yuri graciosa, mientras que Yuuri sólo había temido por -el seguro- sermón que Yakov de seguro le daría por crear semejante revuelo. No importaba, habría dicho Yuri, pues estaba feliz de exponer su felicidad ante el mundo.

En casa, y cuando su vientre ya hubiera comenzado a hacerse más notorio, Yuuri había encontrado un patrón muy divertido para ver en su pequeño. Por un momento había creído que Aleksei se sentiría dejado de lado, ya que Yuuri pasaría mucho tiempo saliendo de casa a revisiones y en cama descansando, sin embargo, se encontró con que su cachorro que ya pronto cumpliría el año de edad estaba encantado con la manera en la que su vientre comenzaba a hacerse más notorio.

Yuuri y Victor habían tenido la costumbre de dormir con Aleksei en medio de ellos durante sus primeros meses de vida, temerosos de que de pronto dejara de respirar. Después, Aleksei había pasado a ocupar un lugar sobre el estómago de Yuuri, como si fingiera que lo tenía dentro de él de nuevo y pudiera cuidarlo mejor. Así, también, sentía mejor su respiración y podía pasar la noche entera velando por él.

En la actualidad Aleksei prefería su propia cuna, y tanto Victor como Yuuri ya no sentían la necesidad de despertar cada diez minutos para revisar al pequeño. Empero, ahora Aleksei parecía haber encontrado gracia en descansar abrazando el estómago de su padre.

—¿Te gusta, Aleksei?

Habría preguntado Yuuri alguna vez, mientras Victor, su hijo y él tomaban una siesta vespertina. Victor acababa de regresar de una presentación en Moscú, y el cansancio lo había llevado a buscar el calor de Yuuri y su pequeño para relajarse. Aleksei, quien normalmente debería haber estado durmiendo para ese momento, parecía demasiado interesado entre el sube y baja del cabello de su padre y el del vientre de Yuuri.

— _¡Bah!_

Soltó entonces el niño, estirando sus pequeñas manos y dejando que su rostro descansara sobre el vientre hinchado de Yuuri.

Parecía que alguien más además de Otabek y Yuri ya adoraban al pequeño que venía en camino.

* * *

 

Aleksei había sido un bebé con patadas delicadas. Aleteos de mariposa que Yuuri había sentido casi como un sueño, y que Victor había peleado por palpar durante largos minutos.

Por eso, cuando en medio de la noche, una fortísima patada le hubiera despertado; Yuuri no había podido hacer otra cosa más que despertar a Victor, quien en medio del estupor que le había concedido su anterior descanso sólo había atinado a levantar las manos como si intentara defenderse del ataque.

Yuuri habría bufado, y tomado una de las manos de su esposo para que descansara en su vientre.

Otra patada se dejó sentir.

Victor finalmente pareció recobrar todos sus sentidos.

—Yuuri…

Murmuró Victor a la oscuridad. Yuuri acarició la mano de Victor, que aún descansaba sobre él.

No tenían más que decir.

* * *

 

El día de la ecografía que definiría el sexo del bebé, Yuri se encontraba participando en la primera clasificatoria de la temporada.

Victor había salido del país, igualmente, pues el lanzamiento de su primer disco de sencillos acababa de lanzarse en los Estados Unidos, y lo requerían allí por un par de días. El número de fanáticos que habían seguido su carrera en el hielo parecían más que entusiasmados por tener las piezas originales para sus programas de exhibiciones, y tener contacto con ellos era necesario.

Yuuri estaba en la clínica, tratando de distraer a Aleksei quien parecía particularmente enfurruñado ese día, mientras Otabek se ofrecía una y otra vez para traerle algo de la máquina expendedora. Yuuri se negó educadamente, y el silencio los rodeó hasta que fuera su momento de pasar al consultorio.

La doctora se sorprendió de ver únicamente a dos personas esta vez, ya que normalmente eran tres o cuatro, pero no dijo nada. Les sonrió a ambos, y les animó ante la idea de finalmente saber si tendrían un pequeñito o una pequeñita.

Yuuri le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Aleksei, antes de ofrecérselo a Otabek para que lo tomara entre sus brazos. Normalmente, quien parecía esforzarse por tomar a Aleksei cuando Victor no podía acompañarlos -o durante las visitas al departamento- era Yuri, quien tenía una mirada decidía y parecía tomarse aquello como un entrenamiento. Yuuri había creído, por mucho tiempo, que eso se debía a que Otabek no se sentía completamente cómodo con los niños, o que pensaba esperar hasta que el bebé naciera para intentar crear un lazo.

Sin embargo, cualquier idea que hubiera podido tener previamente desapareció al notar la facilidad con la que Otabek acunaba a Aleksei, y como se las ingeniaba para que sonriera y dejara de lado su anterior ceño fruncido.

La doctora comenzó con su revisión, y ambos enfocaron su mirada en la pantalla. Revisó un par de veces, y luego de un soltar una pequeña risita, finalmente dijo.

—Felicitaciones—Yuuri pudo sentir la alteración en el aroma de Otabek al instante. Emoción. Felicidad. Miedo—Tendrán a una niña muy saludable, por lo que puedo ver.

Aquella ocasión también se llevaron una fotografía, y un video que Otabek se llevaría a casa para Yuri.

Sólo que aquella vez, no fue Yuri quien subió la fotografía de la ecografía.

Fue Otabek

_‘Es una niña’_

Ivanna tenía que ser la niña con más _me gusta_ en las redes sociales en ese momento.

* * *

 

Si Aleksei había sido prematuro, Ivanna era todo lo contrario. Los doctores habían programado una fecha de parto que la pequeña había ignorado por completo.

Cuando dos días hubieran pasado, todos comenzaban a perderse entre sus nervios, mientras que Yuuri seguía repitiendo que esa bebé llegaría cuando quisiera llegar.

Entendía de los posibles problemas que podrían suponer para ella al quedarse demasiado tiempo dentro de su matriz, pero Yuuri -quien como con Aleksei, había aprendido a entender qué pasaba con la niña con sus movimientos- aseguraba que todo estaba en orden.

Y no había estado equivocado.

Aleksei había nacido durante la tarde, poco después del almuerzo y exactamente a las 2:23 pm. Ivanna, por su parte, había decidido que sería divertido despertar a Victor y Yuuri a las tres de la mañana.

Si Yuuri creía que a Yuri le gustaba llamar la atención, podía suponer que su hija era exactamente igual.

* * *

 

La noche que Yuuri regresó del hospital, después de que Yuri y Otabek se llevaran a Ivanna, Victor insistió en que Aleksei durmiera entre ellos; justo al medio de su gran cama matrimonial.

Aleksei no había dormido con ellos desde que fuera un pequeño de un par de meses, cuando ambos aún estaban demasiado asustados de que fuera a dejar de respirar en algún momento de la noche. La doctora les había dicho que él estaba bien, pero era un miedo que ninguno de los dos había podido quitarse.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, con sus siluetas siendo alumbradas por la luz de luna que entraba directamente desde la ventana, Yuuri fue capaz de distinguir la expresión de Victor. Mirando encantado el pequeño y regordete rostro de su pequeño.

Ya había pasado más de un año, pero Victor aún parecía tener estrellas en los ojos cada vez que veía a Aleksei.

— ¿Victor? —Preguntó Yuuri, porque de pronto la mano de su marido se había detenido en la cabecita del bebé, moviendo los pequeños cabellos que ya lo cubrían por completo.

—Es increíble, ¿No te parece, Yuuri?

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, pues parecía que Victor tenía mucho más para decir.

—Son como… pequeños milagros.

Victor sólo tenía ojos para Aleksei, pero Yuuri sabía que estaba hablando de Ivanna también.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír, llevando su mano de manera lenta y sinuosa hasta la de Victor, tomándola con cariño y haciendo que bajara un poco- para terminar con ambas descansando unidas por sobre el estómago del bebé. Un escudo para algún mal invisible que tuviera la osadía de aparecer a mitad de la noche.

—Aún no puedo creer que pasara-

El nacimiento. El primer llanto de Aleksei. Sus primeros balbuceos. Yuuri no sabía a qué momento se refería Victor.

Todos eran un poco increíbles por cuenta propia.

—No puedo creerlo…

Murmuró, aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente contrita. Yuuri elevó un poco la cabeza, en preocupación.

Victor ahogó un suspiro sentido, hundiendo parte de su rostro contra la almohada, como si quisiera ocultarlo de Yuuri. Pero no había soltado su mano.

—No puedo creer que trajeras a otro milagro al mundo también, Yuuri.

Victor no había sostenido a Ivanna, aun cuando Otabek se lo había ofrecido. Pero sí había pasado un larguísimo minuto apreciando sus gigantescos ojos verdes y la pequeña pelusita rubia que la cubría, claros indicadores de quién era su padre.

En ese momento había tenido una extraña expresión en el rostro. Yuuri no había querido pensar mucho en ello, concentrándose en llenar el rostro de la pequeña de besos de bienvenida y despedida por igual.

—Vic…

—No puedo creer—logró articular, llorando abiertamente ahora—Que aún pueda sentirme así de feliz por Yura.

No hubo nada más que decir. En la oscuridad de la noche, y cubierto por el silencio y las sombras de la misma, Yuuri le robó más diez besos a Victor esa noche, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con el candor de un amante.

 

* * *

 

**La persona que quiero ser.**

Aleksei podía recordar su vida enfocada desde diferentes ángulos, siendo el primero de ellos, el reflector de las luces en un taller de danza.

El ballet parecía ser algo importante en la vida de sus padres, pues Aleksei recordaba haber visto un sin número de viejas filmaciones de su papá interpretando muchas piezas. Su padre se emocionaría, mientras le gritaba _¡Lyosha, Lyosha! ¡¿Acaso no es tu padre toda una estrella?_ Su papá se sonrojaría, de manera exageradamente cómica, haciéndole reír. Aleksei asentiría, y buscaría acomodarse entre ellos para ver el recital con emoción.

Por eso, cuando ambos hubieran sugerido que Aleksei intentara, él no había tenido ningún problema con ello.

Y tampoco lo había tenido cuando, y en la barra contraria, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Ivanna Altin. Los Altin, eran amigos de sus padres, y Aleksei podía recordar perfectamente todas las veces que Ivanna iba a su casa a pasar el tiempo. No únicamente en sus cumpleaños, como hacía Beatriz Giacometti -y aprovechaba para abrazarlo e intentar hacer peinados con su cabello- Aleksei sólo la dejaba porque uno tenía que ser amable con la gente, y Beatriz nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo tampoco. Además, era más grande que él, y Aleksei sabía que la edad y los números más grandes significaban algo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero _algo._

Ivanna, por otro lado, visitaba su casa con más frecuencia. Ambos se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina y comían el famoso plato de _tazón de cerdo_ que la abuela de Aleksei le había enseñado a su papá a preparar. Era un plato japonés, y aunque Aleksei sólo había visitado Japón un par de veces y contados días, ya estaba bastante encantado con su comida.

Ivanna era callada, y siempre parecía estar atenta a sus alrededores. No era cariñosa como Beatriz, pero a veces parecía acercarse a Aleksei cuando estaba cansada y gustaba de usar su brazo para dormir. A Aleksei no le molestaba estar cerca de Ivanna, y a veces creía que así era como se sentía un hermano mayor.

Las clases eran entretenidas, y también lo era practicar con Ivanna.

Después del primer mes, y cuando ambos hubieran decidido que de hecho el baile les gustaba, Aleksei le había pedido a su padre que les tomara una foto.

Victor había parecido sorprendido por la petición de su pequeño, pero había aceptado sin problema alguno.

Aquella ocasión, Aleksei recordaba a Vannya con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios, y también recordaba la manera tímida como había dejado que Aleksei soportara su mano, sin entrelazar sus dedos.

 

 

 

Aquella era la fotografía favorita de Aleksei, aunque nunca lo fuera a decir.

Era un secreto que quería permaneciese como suyo.

Especialmente porque esa sería la última vez que vería la sonrisa de Vannya, ser dibujada así, y ser dirigida hacia él.

Cuando Aleksei cumplió siete años, su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos. Aleksei no podía recordar exactamente qué era todo lo que eso implicaba, sólo que ya no podrían seguir viviendo en Rusia y que su papá ya no podría seguir enseñando a los niños pequeños a patinar.

Aleksei recordaba aquella noche de manera casi poética. Su mente se había encargado de agregar filtros de noche profunda y el sonido del viento rompiendo contra los vidrios de la casa.

Su padre siempre solía tener una sonrisa para Aleksei, al igual que para su papá. Por eso era que Aleksei se había sentido turbado al notar el tono que usaba su padre. Susurraba, hablando profundo.

—No lo sé, Yuuri—había dicho, y Aleksei sabía que debería estar durmiendo, pero la incertidumbre no le dejaba—Tú tienes muchas cosas aquí ya. Tenemos. Aleksei sólo ha conocido Rusia, e Ivanna…

Aleksei no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver su amiga allí.

Su papá habló entonces, de esa manera tan dulce que usaba cuando quería explicarle algo a Aleksei.

—No estaría dejando mi vida aquí, sólo partiríamos a otro lugar a construirla de nuevo—A Aleksei le gustaba escuchar hablar a su papá. Aún si su acento ruso era muy gracioso y no se parecía a la manera en la que su padre y él hablaban— Somos un matrimonio, un equipo. A veces se hacen sacrificios, pero estoy dispuesto.

Y así, Aleksei se había encontrado rumbo a su próximo hogar.

* * *

 

Estados Unidos era completamente diferente a Rusia. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Desde el clima, hasta la gente.

Las escuelas funcionaban diferente, y el idioma era el mismo que a veces escuchaba a sus padres hablar.

Aleksei no era exactamente diestro con los idiomas, ya que a pesar de que su papá y sus abuelos hubieran intentado que aprendiera algo de japonés, su conocimiento del idioma se limitaba a un par de frases y palabras sueltas.

Aleksei recordaba algo de inglés de la escuela, pero le había tomado lo suyo el aprenderlo. Ahora, e instalado en una de las ciudades americanas más grandes del país, se había encontrado deseando que algo del talento natural de su padre con las lenguas se le hubiera pegado.

Pero no todo era malo, aún si Aleksei peleaba con sus conocimientos previos y la increíble cantidad de jergas que los niños americanos parecían tener. Además de su extraña fascinación por pedirle que hablara en ruso.

En la misma ciudad, vivían un par de amigos de sus padres. Los primeros eran los señores De la Iglesia, una pareja que según su padre habían sido compañeros y rivales de ambos. Antiguos patinadores.

Ellos tenían tres hijos, aún si eran mucho más jóvenes que sus propios padres.

La casa de los De la Iglesia era grande, y no era para menos. El hijo mayor tenía la misma edad que Alexei, y su nombre era Xuang Lu. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y de la mano llevaba a sus dos hermanos menores. Yang Guang, dos años menor que Alexei y dotado de una timidez que Aleksei creía sólo las caricaturas podían tener. Tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor y la presionaba con fuerza, intentando rehuirle a su mirada todo lo que pudiera.

La segunda, era dos años menos que Yang, una niña de mirada aguda llamada Ying Hua, quien parecía querer rehuirle a la mano de Xuang y no dejaba de observar a Aleksei como si fuera un punto rojo brillante.

No habría sido nada extraño que un par de años después, mientras llenaba a Aleksei de dulces que había comprado con su mesada, declarara que sería su novia, y que no había más que hablarse del asunto.

Ying y Yang eran temas que adoptarían matices confusos en la vida de Aleksei, una vez les diera el tiempo suficiente de mezclar sus colores con los propios. Empero, si algo obtuvo Aleksei de aquella visita, fue Xuang. El nombre de la persona que se convertiría en su primer amigo allí.

El segundo, era Phichit Chulannot, a quien le habían presentado como el mejor amigo de su papá.

Aleksei no tenía una larga experiencia con los amigos, pero al ver cómo era que el beta había corrido a abrazar a su papá, había entendido que le decían la verdad.

Phichit no se había casado, y al parecer dirigía una pequeña compañía que se encargaba de organizar shows en el hielo. La primera vez que hubieran ido a su casa, había sido porque su papá pensaba solicitar un lugar dentro del equipo de trabajo de Phichit.

Allí era donde Aleksei había conocido a su segunda amiga.

Phichit no se había casado, le había explicado su papá y su padre, pero había adoptado a una pequeña desde su tierra natal, en Tailandia. Lillibeth Chulannot tenía el mismo color de piel que tío Phichit, pero sus ojos eran dorado brillante. Sonreía con gracia y se reía de la expresión pasmada de Aleksei.

Fue un flechazo de amistad instantáneo.

* * *

 

La cosa con Aleksei era qué, desde que nació supo que sus pulmones no eran todo lo bueno que podían ser. Muchas veces se había encontrado en cama por algún resfriado particularmente fuerte, perdiendo el aliento mientras intentaba alcanzar al resto de niños en la clase de deportes o tosiendo desaforadamente cada vez que intentaba ganarle una carrera a Lili.

Otra cosa con Aleksei era también, que sabía que eso algún día le pasaría factura. No era raro ver la cara de sus padres distorsionarse con preocupación cada vez que alguna de estas cosas pasaba. Aleksei pensaba que quizá un día terminaría en un hospital, o usando uno de esos inhaladores que usaban los niños de lentes de pasta gruesa y frenos en las películas que su maestra ponía los días viernes para distraerlos en la hora de tutoría.

Sus sospechas terminaron volviéndose realidad cuando cumplió diez años. No terminó usando un inhalador, pero sí terminó internado en el hospital.

Aleksei tenía que admitir que había imaginado ese escenario muchas veces en su mente, ambulancias sonando tan fuerte como en las noticias y sus padres gritando. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su primera vez en el hospital ni siquiera fuera por verdadera culpa de sus pulmones. No del todo.

Era verano y en el sur de California el calor era casi insufrible. Aleksei no era fanático del verano, y mucho menos del calor. Pero le gustaba porque significaba vacaciones; y vacaciones normalmente era igual a tardes en la piscina junto a Yang y Xuang, y pijamadas en la casa de tío Phichit mientras Lili ponía alguna película de zombies que sus padres normalmente le prohibirían ver.

Esa mañana tío Leo los había llevado a todos en su gran camioneta a la piscina municipal antes de ir al trabajo, tenía la música muy alto; con una composición de su padre tocando. Xuang siempre tarareaba cuando una pieza así sonaba en la radio, Aleksei que podía escucharlas en casa solía no prestarles mucho interés, más concentrado en ver los edificios pasar y contar en su mente cuánto faltaba para que pudiera hundirse en el agua helada.

Ir a la piscina pública era una tradición en verano, casi tanto como las largas advertencias sobre tener cuidado que les daba tío Leo o su propio padre antes de dejarlos. El agua no era muy profunda, si uno estiraba las puntitas de los pies podía tocar el fondo y aún respirar si se elevaba el cuello, además, había un salvavidas justo allí. Aleksei a veces no entendía el porqué de tanta preocupación.

O al menos no lo había hecho hasta que, e intentando imitar un clavado de Xuang, se había encontrado tragando agua suficiente como para inundar sus pulmones y enviarlo al reino del inconsciente.

Despertando con la imagen del techo blanco del hospital, y el sonido desesperado de sus padres llorando junto a él, mientras que tanto Xuang como Yang se abrazaban el uno al otro y le miraban como si fuera un fantasma.

Cabía decir que ese había sido el fin de las excursiones a la piscina.

O al menos, el fin de las excursiones sin dos adultos junto a ellos.

* * *

 

La primera visita que Aleksei tuvo después de su accidente, fue a de Lili. Sus padres habían estado algo paranoicos con eso de no dejarlo salir, y Aleksei no quería traerles más angustia; así que tras tragarse sus deseos de abandonar la casa para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera ver el pasto crecer, decidió quedarse y fingir que no moría de aburrimiento.

Lili llegó con una cesta de fruta -porque a los adultos, esas cosas les gustan- y un nuevo videojuego que quería probar junto a Aleksei.

Tío Phichit y sus padres nunca tenían problema u objeción alguna a que ambos organizaran una pijamada improvisada, y para suerte de Aleksei aquella tampoco fue la excepción.

A su pequeña reunión no tardaron en unírseles los tres hermanos De la Iglesia, quienes habían venido a visitar junto a sus padres, trayendo dulces chinos que el señor Guang-Hong había preparado especialmente para él.

Xuang no tardó en entablar una charla con Lili, mientras sus padres le preguntaban a Aleksei un sinfín de cosas que él no lograba terminar de responder sin sentirse algo mareado. Los padres de Xuang eran increíblemente protectores con sus niños. Y eso, solía traducirse a sus amigos también.

Una vez el interrogatorio hubiera terminado; Yang se habría acercado hasta él para darle un abrazo y pedirle que se recuperara pronto. Yang era un niño muy dulce, que, si no estaba tomando la mano de Xuang, estaba aferrado a uno de sus padres. Aleksei recibió los buenos deseos con una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro muchacho se sonrojara.

Había muchas niñas que se sonrojaban cuando Aleksei les hablaba en ruso en la escuela, diciendo algo sobre su acento y lo exótico que sonaba. Empero, era la primera vez que a Aleksei; ese sonrojo le provocaba cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

Aunque su pequeña burbuja de ilusión no duró mucho. Pues Ying ya estaba frente a él, con otro grupo de golosinas que él no estaba seguro de dónde había estado ocultando.

—Para ti—había dicho simplemente. Dejándolas en su regazo y sonriendo como si hubiera cumplido con una hazaña, haciendo que los señores De la Iglesia rieran ante el comportamiento de su hija y Aleksei siguiera preguntándose qué se supone que había pasado.

—No le hagas caso—le habría dicho Xuang una vez sus hermanos y sus padres se hubieran ido. Él no pensaba perderse una pijamada en casa de Aleksei, ellos tres eran algo así como un trío secreto, sabían cosas los unos de los otros que ni siquiera los hermanos -o los muchos primos de Xuang- podrían saber jamás—Es una etapa. Eso dice mi padre.

— ¿Etapa? —Preguntó Lili, mientras instalaba el juego que le hubiera traído a Aleksei.

Xuang asintió.

—Está copiando lo que ve a mi papá hacer. Está muy obsesionada con lo que hacen los alfas—Aleksei parpadeó un par de veces. Y, casi, pudo ver cómo los metafóricos engranajes giraban en la mente de Lili y en la suya también.

Aunque, la primera en lanzarse a reír fue ella, mientras Aleksei simplemente se daba un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Pero yo no soy un omega!

En realidad, Ying tampoco era una alfa. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes como para presentarse. Así que no había razón para ese bastante peculiar intento de cortejo, si es que podía llamársele así.

Xuang se elevó de hombros.

—Trata de explicárselo a ella. Está convencida de que será una alfa, y quiere que tú seas su omega.

Aleksei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

No es como si él tuviera algo en contra de los omegas. Por supuesto que no, su papá era uno, después de todo. Había visto cómo su padre se encargaba de ayudarlo durante los puntos más altos de su ciclo e incluso le había explicado qué era el _celo_ -a grandes rasgos- y cómo es que ambos debían cuidar de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, Aleksei no se veía como uno.

Muchos habían sacado a colación su apariencia, de rasgos finos y de una altura apenas aceptable para su edad. Aleksei sabía que era prematuro, así que eso no le sorprendía, pero la gente parecía atribuirlo simplemente a que, llegado el momento, se presentaría como omega.

—Bueno, Ale—Dijo Lili, aún si sabía que _Ale_ no era el sobrenombre que le gustaba. Pero muchos allí encontraban decir _Lyosha_ , algo extraño. Lili intercambiaba ambos sobrenombres cuando quería jugar con sus nervios—En su defensa, sí que tienes el rostro de esos lindos omega que salen en revistas.

Aleksei no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, una vez más.

—Por favor…

Xuang intervino entonces, riéndose mesuradamente.

—No creo. Es decir, no es que haya algo malo en ser un omega—puntuó. Uno de los padres de Xuang era un omega también, después de todo—Pero siempre he visto a Aleksei como… no sé, ¿un beta?

Intentó.

Aleksei parpadeó un par de veces.

—Quiero decir, yo también creo ser bastante beta—admitió entonces Xuang, tomando uno de los controles—me parece una buena casta. Me gustaría ser uno.

Aleksei pareció sopesarlo.

—Ser un beta suena bien…

Lili dio una palmada.

— ¡Un beta justo como mi papá!

Y su pacto, como los tres mosqueteros del libro, que se habían unido bajo la organización de Flor de Liz únicamente abierta para alfas; había sido crear su propio trío especial; un club únicamente formado por betas.

* * *

 

Aleksei había adorado la danza cuando era un niño, aún si con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que el ballet parecía no ser lo suyo. Había intentado con muchas maestras y maestros, pero sus dotes para danza le hacían llevado por un camino mucho más moderno. La danza interpretativa se le daba bien, al igual que los bailes de salón.

Aun así, había algo que Aleksei prefería mucho más que el baile. Y eso era el hielo.

Había visto las interpretaciones de sus padres, y la de los actuales íconos del mundo del patinaje.

Por eso, cuando se enteró que el famoso Jean Jaques Leroy abriría una escuela de patinaje en su ciudad, no podrían haberlo culpado por rogarle a su padre que lo inscribiera en ella.

Aleksei había aprendido bajo la tutela de sus padres, pero estando tan pronto a hacer su debut Junior, creía que necesitaba un aire nuevo, y un impulso extra. Jean Jaques, orgullo canadiense, era ese algo que Aleksei creía necesitar.

Su padre le había mirado como si acabara de cometer un sacrilegio, y aunque su papá le había asegurado que sólo era su padre siendo un dramático, Aleksei no había podido evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había afectado tanto.

Así que, cuando Aleksei hubiera cumplido casi los catorce años, se vio inscrito en la escuela de patinaje del Rey JJ.

Había una gran demanda de alumnos, casi tanto como los que su padre recibía.

Había decidido que el primer día, iría sólo. Y eso había comprobado ser un movimiento astuto de su parte, pues mientras los padres parecían no querer despegarse de sus hijos bajo ninguna circunstancia, Aleksei se encontró libre de deambular por el lugar con tranquilidad.

Así fue que, se topó con alguien que sólo había visto por fotos en internet.

Tenía el cabello mucho más largo que la última que hubiera visto una foto suya, en una entrevista realizada por una revista deportiva, pero eso era normal. El propio cabello de Aleksei estaba creciendo.

Así que, utilizando toda la cordialidad con la que pudiera contar, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Aleksei tenía casi catorce años, cuando con una sonrisa que quizá debió haber practicado, le preguntó a Julian Jermaine si quería que le llamara _JJ._

Julian, por su parte, casi se había ahogado con la bebida deportiva que acababa de comprar desatando un, muy gracioso, desaforado ataque de tos. Había mirado a Aleksei a los ojos como si de un fantasma se tratase y, negando lentamente con la cabeza, había dicho simplemente _no._

Algunos dirían que no era el mejor de los inicios para una amistad. Empero cuatro meses después ambos aún compartían una charla animada sobre todo y sobre nada en el descanso del almuerzo, así que Aleksei tenía que diferir educadamente.

* * *

 

Aleksei tenía catorce años, y ya se consideraba un _florecedor tardío,_ cuando finalmente se presentó. La mayoría de muchachos en su clase ya lo habían hecho, y habían empezado ese periodo escolar con nuevas esencias ganadas y un nuevo ego que parecían pavonear por todo el lugar.

Algas con cuerpos que parecía haberse estirado demasiado de un día para otro, omegas que ahora hacían algo muy parecido a un juego de pestañas con la mayoría de gente que pasaba cerca de ellos, y un grupo de betas que había parecido encontrar tranquilidad entre los de su propia clase.

Aleksei, quien siempre había creído ser fiel a su palabra; se presentó como un beta también.

Había ocurrido en su hogar, la noche después de la primera semana de parciales en la escuela. Aleksei había estado demasiado ocupado intentando entender ecuaciones diferenciales, cuando su padre se había detenido delante de él; mirándolo como si estuviera brillando.

— _Lyosha…_

Habría murmurado, mirándolo y sonriendo de esa manera tan particular que tenía. Como si sus labios formaran un corazón.

—Padre…

Murmuró él, pero Victor fue más rápido.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

Había gritado, haciendo que Aleksei se sobresaltara. Su papá se apresuró a la sala, luciendo entre asustado y preocupado. Sin embargo, tan pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre él, su expresión cambió por completo.

Antes de que Aleksei pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, ambos ya se encontraban abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Y fue así, entre vítores emocionados de sus padres, que Aleksei supo que su esencia había cambiado; identificándolo como un beta.

Aleksei sabía que sus padres nunca habían tenido una idea de casta para él en la mente. Mientras que su padre decía que estaría feliz con lo que sea que Aleksei resultara ser, su papá siempre había dejado en claro, con evasivas que quizá creía que Aleksei no captaba, que esperaba que no terminara siendo un omega.

A Aleksei no le importaba. Él sí quería ser un beta.

Además, su tío Phichit le había enviado un cesto de dulces; felicitándolo por su presentación.

Premio doble, pensó.

Después de eso; Xuang, que era un año menor que él no había tardado mucho en presentarse. Había llegado a la escuela un par de días después, y durante la hora del almuerzo había chocado los cinco con él, en un claro símbolo de camaradería.

La nariz de Aleksei, que parecía haber cambiado de un día para otro; era capaz de captarlo ahora. Xuang ya no olía como un cachorro.

— ¿Beta mosqueteros? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Beta mosqueteros.

Asintió Aleksei.

Lilibeth, a diferencia de ellos, iba a otra escuela; mucho más cerca de su propio hogar.

Y quizá esa fue la razón por la cual, la nefasta noticia -como habían decidido bautizarla ellos- les llegó un poco después.

Lili tenía la misma edad que Yang, aún si era más alta que él. Y al parecer era una de esas niñas que se presentaban mucho más jóvenes. Aleksei había leído sobre eso en la escuela; la etnia y el lugar de procedencia solían afectar mucho en eso, tanto como la herencia que uno hubiera obtenido de sus padres.

El problema no era que Lili se hubiera presentado antes. Claro que no. De hecho, no era la única de esa edad que lo habría hecho.

El problema radicaba, en que ella no se había presentado como una beta.

No. Cuando Lili se hubiera presentado, el par de glándulas salivales extra que descansaban en su mandíbula le habían indicado perfectamente lo que era: una alfa.

Aleksei juraría que no había visto a Xuang tan deprimido antes. Y creía que eso iba más allá a sólo sufrir por la ruptura de su compromiso infantil.

* * *

 

Además de su debut como Junior y su presentación como beta. Hubo algo más que marcó los catorce años de Aleksei Nikiforov.

Aleksei conocía perfectamente cómo era que funcionaba todo aquello de los alfa y los omega, gracias a que en la escuela privada sí se impartía una clase de salud.

Sabía qué implicaba los celos, y qué era exactamente lo que ocurría con el cuerpo de su papá una vez cada dos meses, y por qué era que en esa temporada la casa de Xuang se volvía un buen lugar para quedarse por dos días. Sus padres eran amables, y Aleksei había encontrado el gusto para compartir con Ying y Yang también. Aún si la muchachita seguía intentando alimentarlo, aún a sabiendas de que él no era un omega. Yang era mucho más agradable para charlar, ya que, tomando la confianza suficiente, Aleksei había encontrado que tenían más en común de lo que él creería en un inicio.

Así que fue una increíble sorpresa que, mientras Aleksei preparara su pequeña maleta para pasar dos noches en una eterna pijamada con su mejor amigo y pensaba qué clase de bromas podría hacer para sacarle una risa a Yang, sus padres le pidieran ir a la mesa para hablar.

El rostro de su papá lucía curiosamente _saludable,_ Aleksei sabía que los días previos a su celo; su papá se negaría a probar bocado y tendría una ligera palidez que le había hecho fruncir el ceño más de una vez cuando fuera un chachorro. Sin embargo, ahora, lucía completamente diferente.

Sus padres se tomaban de la mano y le miraban con una sonrisa.

Aleksei no sabía qué hacer de la situación.

Mucho menos cuando las siguientes palabras dejaron los labios de su padre.

— _Lyosha_ —le habría dicho Victor, sonriendo con cariño—¿Qué dirías, si te digo que serás hermano mayor?

Aleksei no recordaba exactamente cómo había respondido. Sólo que Xuang le habría intentado consolar el día siguiente, diciéndole que ser hermano mayor no era tan malo.

Y, si trataba de imaginar a alguien como el pequeño Yang, creía que no podía estar del todo equivocado.

* * *

 

Era una regla no dicha del mundo, que los beta debían ser el pegamento que mantenía a una manada unida. Hogares, grupos de amigos, grupos de trabajo, etc. Aleksei era más que familiar con el concepto.

Estaba en su ADN, aunque a él no le gustara. Más de una vez se había visto a sí mismo dándole gusto a Ying para acompañarla a hacer cosas que no le gustaban sólo para que dejara de incordiar a Yang. O cuando sus padres peleaban por cosas tontas como los platos, terminaba ofreciéndose a lavarlos él, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, a la mala memoria de su padre, y a su estúpido ADN.

Aleksei era familiar con todo lo que era ser un beta. Y, todos los beta que conocía también. Por eso no podía terminar de entender qué había salido mal con los gemelos Nekola

Marik y Cowley Nekola eran un año menores que él, y habían decidido que aquel sería su año debutando como juniors también. Aleksei estaba seguro que sólo uno de ellos estaba en la misma clasificatoria que él, pero al parecer, ellos nunca se separaban. Cowley no estaba tan mal, ya que normalmente tendría a ignorar al mundo para concentrarse completamente en su hermano. Marik, por su parte, gruñía a todo aquel que se pasara más de un minuto mirándole a él o a su hermano.

Y, en aquella ocasión. Había sido mucho peor. Ya que además de los gemelos, para animar a cualquiera que tuviera asignado aquel evento, también había ido la prima menor de ambos. Aleksei sabía aquello, pues una de sus madres era amiga de su padre. Y Aleksei había visto fotos de ella muchísimas veces en aquella gran casa de Italia donde vivían.

Sabrina Babicheva se veía como una niña adorable, aunque lo único que Aleksei podía notar era la casi visible aura de odio que ambos Nekola producía a su alrededor, como un campo de fuerza impenetrable.

—Eso no se ve todos los días—le habría murmurado Julian, quien había quedado en el mismo evento que él.

Aleksei no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

Aleksei obtuvo plata en su primer evento, al tiempo que su nombre era vitoreado por sus padres y sus abuelos que habían ido a verlo.

Al llegar a casa, tenía una medalla en el cuello para presumirle a su mejor amigo, y Xuang tenía una noticia que amenazaba con cambiar todo lo que Aleksei creía hasta ese momento.

Yang se había presentado. Y ahora, había un omega extra en la casa de los De la Iglesia.

* * *

 

Aleksei no terminaba de entender la mayor parte de cosas que le decían que estaban mal o bien hacer. No cuando se refería a las personas. Sabía que debía esperar que su padre comiera primero antes de empezar su propio plato, y que cuando estaba en una casa extraña debía esperar que ambos padres lo hicieran, para luego hacerlo él.

O que si su padre o algún otro adulto estaba molesto con él y lo reñía debía agachar un poco su rostro, mostrando ligeramente el cuello.

No sabía por qué estaba mal mirar demasiado tiempo a los omega directamente a los ojos si uno era un alfa, aunque ese apartado era algo que Aleksei no iba a discutir, cuando él lo hacía simplemente ganaba que la otra persona riera un poco y desviara la mirada antes.

Con dieciséis años, Aleksei creía que no entendía mucho del mundo.

Así como no terminaba de entender por qué se suponía que estaba mal que besara a Yang después de la práctica, con sus manos descansando en sus caderas y las manos temblorosas de él envueltas en su cuello.

Era como una hoja en el viento, siendo movida de un lado a otro. Haciendo que Aleksei quisiera abrazarlo con más fuerza, para evitar que se escapara de su toque.

—Estas temblando—susurró Aleksei sobre los labios sonrojados de Yang, quien le miró con una expresión que claramente le decía que no apreciaba su talento para señalar lo Obvio.

El rostro de Yang estaba sonrojado, y el su aroma apenas dejaba que la mente de Aleksei procesara las cosas como debían ser. Era dulce, embriagante. Delicioso.

—Cállate—dijo Yang, con voz queda.

Aleksei sonrió, pagado de sí mismo

—Cállame

Pidió, antes de que Yang le robara otro beso.

* * *

 

Antes del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Aleksei, y cuando finalmente estaba listo para hacer el cambio a la categoría senior. Sus padres dejaron caer otra noticia importante sobre él.

Regresarían a Rusia.

O eso era lo que su padre le había dicho a Lili. Quien ahora que tenía una nueva hermanita también, otra niña que su padre había querido adoptar y que tenía la misma edad que el hermano menor de Aleksei, parecía haber ganado mucho más derecho a saber de esa clase de cosas. Cosas que normalmente sólo discutirían los adultos.

Lili sabía que tener quince años estaba bastante lejos de la adultez, pero por algún lugar se tenía que empezar.

— ¿Estás molesto, Ale? —Lili sabía perfectamente que a Aleksei ese sobrenombre no le gustaba, decía que sonaba a nombre de niña. Aunque probablemente la molestia venía de cómo era que ella lo pronunciaba. Cuando Yang lo decía a Aleksei parecía no incordiarle en absoluto.

Aleksei era su mejor amigo, pero a veces podía ser muy raro.

—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Sabes—intervino Xuang como quien no quiere la cosa. Los tres veían un viejo musical mientras su padre y tío Yuuri repasaban los últimos detalles para el nuevo show de hielo que iban a presentar. El último antes de que los Nikiforov dejaran el país. El ruido de la televisión era opacado por sus voces, pero no importaba, era la quinta vez que ella les hacía verlo—Si estuviéramos en mi casa, mi papá ya te habría enterrado diez pies bajo la tierra sólo con la mirada por contestar con otra pregunta.

—Porque no haces más que matar al protagonista con la mirada, Ale—repuso ella.

Xuang hizo una expresión de clara burla mientras miraba a otro lado, Aleksei bufó exasperado.

—Porque quizá el protagonista se merece que lo miren así, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre fantasma…? — Le cuestionó Xuang.

Aleksei se llevó las manos al rostro, en un gesto tan dramático que Lili hubiera reído si aquello no fuera de mala educación. Podía reírse de Aleksei después si quería. Sola o junto a su padre y hermana, Analyn.

—Nada, no me hizo nada. Estoy seguro de que era un hombre genial, antes de que se volviera loco y eso…

—Qué duro—Murmuró Xuang, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—Pero no lo llames loco, Aleksei—Xuang tenía ese no sé qué en su voz que hacía parecer que siempre intentaba darte un sermón, aunque Aleksei pareciera no notarlo—Sólo…Diferente. Apasionado y diferente.

Lili ahogó una risa.

—Xuang—Dijo Aleksei. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándolo como si estuviera loco—El sujeto mató a un tipo.

—Y era un acosador—Ayudó Lili, mirando a la pantalla.

Xuang les dedicó una mirada ofendida.

—Ok, ok. Defensores de la moral—dijo, separándose de Aleksei y cruzándose de brazos, observando la pantalla que ya se llenaba de la infinita cantidad de velas que había en la guarida del fantasma—Sólo espero no escuchar esos comentarios cuando me toque bailar en el acto telonero. ¡Se supone que es un número romántico!

Xuang era un bailarín de hielo. Su padre había hablado con tío Leo para ver si Xuang podía y quería participar haciendo un pequeño número antes del show principal, aprovechando de la fama que la compañía de su padre ya tenía para lanzar el nombre Xuang a cámaras, más allá de los torneos junior donde pudiera participar. Incluso iba la prima de Aleksei.

— ¿Cómo va a ser romántico si acabas de conocer a la chica?

Lili no entendía de romanticismo. Pero estaba segura que implicaba más que simplemente tocarse mucho y sonreírse bonito.

Xuang le dedicó una mirada plana.

—Actuación, Lili. Se llama actuación.

— _Iugh,_ tendrás que toquetear a Beatriz…

Aleksei dijo, frunciendo la nariz como si hubiera probado algo muy ácido. Beatriz Giacometti era una bailarina de hielo que estaba comenzando a alzarse a nivel competitivo, aunque siempre cambiaba de pareja, pues no parecía encontrar a un compañero que le satisficiera.

Era una omega bellísima, y Lili había visto muchas fotos de ella.

—No voy a…—El pobre Xuang parecía que se ahogaba con el aire—Yo no- ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡No quiero toquetear a la prima de Aleksei!

Lili se rió, Aleksei frunció el ceño.

—Beatriz no es mi prima.

Xuang elevó una ceja, luciendo incrédulo.

—Sus padres son amigos. La conoces desde que es una niña. Hay fotos de ella sosteniéndote cuando eras una masa rosada y chillante—sentenció cada punto con golpes en el aire juntando sus manos—Es tu prima, Ale.

Negación. Aleksei era muy bueno en aquello. Lili podría escribir un manuscrito entero de las razones por las cuales las personas como Aleksei Nikiforov parecían recurrir tanto a ese recurso.

Pero no tenía tiempo, ya que había prometido a su hermanita leerle las mil y una noches de principio a fin durante ese mes, antes de dormir.

Además, creía que escribir sobre ese fugaz romance entre Aleksei y el hermano menor de Xuang era algo así como violar un código de amistad. Lili era buena guardando secretos, y Xuan era pésimo notando sutilezas.

* * *

 

Aleksei habia pasado por una larga concepción de lo que podían ser los amigos, había tenido varios en su tiempo en Estados Unidos, y creía tener algunos ahora en Rusia, aún con su gracioso acento que resultaba ser una mezcla extraña de todo y nada. Aleksei habia nacido allí pero ya no hablaba como su padre Victor.

Xuang debia calificar como el mejor de ellos, lo conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños e incluso tenían su pequeña hermandad secreta de betas -con una infiltrada- Xuang conocía todos sus secretos y sabía de que pierna cojeaba, pero había cosas que simplemente no podía hablar con Xuang.

Una de ellas era sobre amor. Y no solo porque su querido amigo pareciera sufrir de miopía en cuanto a romance se trataba, sino porque Aleksei estaba seguro de que existía algo así como un código que no te permitía hablar del hermano de tu amigo en esa clase de términos.

Xuang era genial para muchas cosas, pero para el romance y sus derivados estaba Julian.

Julian Jermaine Leroy era el único hijo de Jean Jaques Leroy, quien seguía siendo algo así como un ícono y héroe para Aleksei. Con su mudanza, se había visto obligado a cambiar nuevamente de entrenador. Estaba bien, creía, ahora que comenzaba a tomar su carrera con más seriedad, los estándares nuevos que su padre le daba parecían acoplarse mejor a la idea de sí mismo que Aleksei quería conseguir. Pero por suerte, eso no había aplicado a la amistad que ambos muchachos habrían entablado.

—Eres un idiota.

Le había dicho Julian, hablando a través de la video llamada y rodando los ojos.

Aleksei le había mirado como si aquello hubiera sido una ofensa mayúscula.

— ¿Se supone que estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor?

Pues él estaba seguro que, cuando uno le contaba que el omega de quien estaba algo así como encantado iba a estar quedándose en Rusia para estar bajo la tutela de uno de sus padres, convirtiendo así sus días en algo que no sabía si describir como un sueño o una tortura, un amigo intentaría decir alguna frase motivadora.

Aleksei sabía que Julian no era un poeta, o siquiera ducho con la oratoria. Pero esperaba que al menos le dijera un: _vaya… eso es duro, amigo._

—No—decretó con simpleza—Sólo señalaba lo obvio.

Aleksei bufó, y Julian rió.

—No entiendo tu problema, realmente—Julian conocía su vida amorosa bastante bien, porque Aleksei solía ir con él para hablar de aquellas cosas más veces de las que quisiera aceptar. Él y Yang no eran precisamente novios, así que Aleksei se había permitido compartir un par de besos con algunas otras muchachitas betas en la escuela. No había sido igual.

Aleksei estaba casi completamente seguro de que, simplemente le gustaban los omegas.

Y no entendía, como era que Julian creía que ese no era un problema.

—Mi padre es un alfa, y mi madre es una beta—elevó sus hombros, restándole importancia— ¿Sabes lo que la gente dice de ellos? —Aleksei asintió un par de veces. No quería que Julian tuviera que decir eso en voz alta.

No era secreto que muchos habían teorizado que Jean Jaques, en algún momento y con toda la fama que tenía, dejara a su esposa beta por cualquiera de los omegas que de seguro pululaban por su círculo. No sería cosa rara, ya que muchos famosos habían hecho eso; dejando a sus amores de escuela por _modelos nuevos._

Los alfas y omegas, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo.

—Pero ya vez—declaró con una sonrisa—Mi padre no llamaría a otra mujer su reina. Sin importar qué tan omega de alto nivel fuera—se cruzó de brazos—el amor va más allá de la casta, Aleksei. Creí que tú ya sabías eso.

Pero ese era el problema, pensó Aleksei. No sabía si realmente aquello podía ser llamado amor.

* * *

 

No sólo Yang había hecho de Rusia su nuevo rink de entrenamiento. Mientras él tenía a Yuuri Nikiforov como entrenador; Xuang y Beatriz se habían inscrito bajo la tutela de Yuri Altin.

Era casi una tragicomedia.

Ya que su padre había creado otro drama, fingiendo estar eternamente lastimado porque su mejor amigo no le hubiera elegido a él para entrenar a su hija.

— _Tu no entrenas bailarines de hielo, Victor._

Habría sido todo el argumento de su tío Chris. Su padre había actuado como adolescente enfadado por al menos dos días.

Tener a parte de sus viejos amigos allí, era extrañamente reconfortante. Sus roles ya no eran los mismos que cuando fueran niños, pero la complicidad que existía entre Xuang y Aleksei se había mantenido aún a pesar del tiempo.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que Aleksei aún no pudiera decirle a su mejor amigo de las veces que le robaba un beso a su hermano, cuando este fungiera de niñera para Misha, quien curiosamente sólo aceptaba tener uno cuando era Yang quien se ofrecía para el puesto.

Se sentía algo culpable, especialmente porque le había ocultado incluso la ocasión que sus dientes habían avanzado un poco más de donde tenía permitido. Aleksei sabía que él nunca podría darle una mordida a Yang que dejara marca; no como la que su papá tenía. Pero eso no le había detenido de intentar.

En su defensa, Aleksei había intentado confesar más de una vez. Empero, cuando finalmente estaba decidido de hacerlo, Xuang había llegado con una noticia que juraba era descorazonadora.

Cuando Ying le llamó, le había dicho, Xuang agradeció haber estado sentado. Porque, si bien él se tenía a sí mismo como un hombre de razón que no gustaba de sobre reaccionar, creía que esa clase de noticias ya habían terminado cuando sus padres le dijeron que la aún sin nombre Ying estaba en camino.

—Estas exagerando.

Le dijo Aleksei, usando un tono que claramente intentaba ser burlesco. Xuang sabía que no podía esperar mucho de su mejor amigo, porque burlarse de la desgracia del otro parecía una necesidad en su amistad, pero eso no evitó que ahogara un bufido histérico entre sus manos.

Había ido a verlo para sentirse mejor. ¿Qué le costaba darle un poco de cuerda en su desesperación de hermano mayor?

—Cuatro niños, Ale—se quejó Xuang. Deliberadamente usando el apodo que Aleksei odiaba tanto porque el juego de ser un idiota lo podían jugar de dos—Cuatro. Y ni siquiera cuento a todos los primos que tengo y que viven allí. ¿Mis padres están intentando recrear esa vieja cosa de la 'manada americana'? ¿Es eso? Porque si me dicen que quieren suficientes niños como para hacer un equipo de ruckby, yo renuncio Ale.

Aleksei intentó no carcajearse, apelando a que tres hermanos no estaba para nada mal. Y que probablemente ya no tuviera más. Aunque ser el único beta en una manada poblada por alfas y omegas, debía ser estresante.

Lo único que pudo desearle Aleksei a su amigo, fue que alguno de los bebés -que resultaron siendo mellizos- compartiera su casta.

Pero Xuang ya había perdido la fe en que Daniel o Clara de la Iglesia terminaran compartiendo su destino como betas.

* * *

 

Aleksei tenía muchos recuerdos de su infancia en Rusia. Algunos más claros que otros.

Pero había algo que nunca podría borrarse de su memoria. Aquello era, la sonrisa de Ivanna Altin.

Aleksei la recordaba como una niña menuda, con sonrisa casi tímida, y ojos completamente brillantes.

No como la muchacha altísima que se había acercado a él, cuando le hubieran pedido que visitara su viejo estudio de danza. Aleksei había dejado el ballet atrás hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía que Ivanna no.

Aleksei ya no era el niño que quería sostener la mano de Ivanna, por algún motivo que hasta ahora no se explicaba. Pero Ivanna tampoco era la niña que parecía pedir por tener su mano tomada tampoco.

No enfundada así en cuero, y mucho menos con ese aroma de alfa tan imponente que parecía despedir.

Aleksei había estado en lo correcto al notar que ya no vería la sonrisa de Ivanna dirigida a él nunca más. Todo lo que ardía en los ojos de Ivanna, parecía ser pasión por la competencia.

Aleksei conocía de eso.

* * *

 

**Primer Acto.**

Misha tenía seis años cuando creyó comprender qué era estar enamorado.

Ese sentimiento gracioso en el fondo de tu estómago que te hace querer hacer cosas como las que hacían sus papás. Papá Victor hundía su rostro en el cuello de papá Yuuri mientras le abrazaba por detrás y cantaba al ritmo del viejo tocadiscos que tenían en el departamento y papá Yuuri parecía muy feliz al masajearle los hombros a papá Victor mientras el leía el último número de un diario que Misha luego se prestaba para colorear en las tiras cómicas del final.

Había un gato regordete allí que se le hacía la mar de simpático.

Sus padres siempre hablaban de lo parecido a ellos que Misha era.

_“Tiene tu encanto, y tu cabello”_

Decían cuando Misha tarareaba a la par de las notas de Victor.

_“Tiene tus ojos, y también tu gracia”_

Ya que Misha había heredado, al parecer, la flexibilidad de Yuuri y su destreza para el ballet. Aún sí sólo había recibido un par de clases.

Pero si tan parecido a ellos era, entonces, Misha creía que podía entender cómo era que sus sentimientos se extrapolaban para las personas.

Yang había sido una constante en su vida desde que Misha pudiera recordar. Así que cuando decía que algún día le haría su esposo, no bromeaba.

Sus padres reían y acariciaban su cabeza, mientras le decían que usaba palabras de gente grande.

Misha, aún con su visión infantil del mundo, sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Lo había visto en la televisión, y en los miles de libros que su papá Yuuri leía para él antes de dormir.

Los alfa y los omega se pertenecían, destinados a amarse, para la eternidad.

Por eso, su visión no hizo más que consolidarse, cuando al cumplir los trece años, se presentara como un alfa.

 

* * *

 

**Aquello a lo que llamo familia.**

La primera vez que Ivanna puso un pie en un cementerio tenía cinco años e iba caminando de la mano de su papá. Otabek, pues mientras Yuri siempre era padre, Otabek siempre era papá.

Las cruces de mármol se levantaban como torres a su alrededor, y el pasto lucía particularmente verde al estar mojado por el rocío matinal. Era muy temprano, no había nadie más allí además de ellos.

El mar de letras que eran las inscripciones que inundaban el lugar eran un poco confusas, Ivanna podía jactarse de que leía muy bien. Ya había terminado de leer el principito y la sirenita, pero allí había varias palabras que aún no conocía.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña cruz de color blanco, Ivanna supo que ya habían llegado pues su padre dejó el gran ramo de flores que habían comprado esa mañana allí. Las letras en esta eran un poco más simples, estaban escrita de manera sobria y con trazos simples.

 _Nikolai Plisetski,_ ponía.

_Amado padre y abuelo. Que su estrella brille siempre en el cielo._

Plisetski le hizo pensar en su padre. Aunque él ya no utilizara ese apellido.

Y abuelo le hizo pensar en aquella mujer que había ido a su cumpleaños pasado, dejándole un curioso vestido de tela muy fina que tenía que atarse con otra prenda. _Kimono_ lo había llamado su padre, cuando lo hubieran abierto horas después en la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

Papá había hecho una mueca graciosa ante su rostro de confusión. Ella no conocía a esa mujer, aunque había escuchado a alguien llamarla su _abuela._

No se suponía que aceptara regalos de personas que no conocía.

 _Está bien,_ había dicho su papá, mientras estiraba la prenda y dejaba que los dibujos de flores rosas se estiraran sobre la tela negra. Eran mucho más bonitas que la flores en su libro de colorear. _Está bien aceptar regalos de la familia, Vannya._

Sus padres habían parecido estar particularmente obsesionados con lo que ella hubiera entendido después era la cultura japonesa. Querían que la estudiara, o que al menos intentara tener interés en ella.

Ivanna no era particularmente fanática de la misma, pero los trazos se le hacían fáciles de memorizar, y los sonidos parecían fluir con facilidad si su papá se tomaba el tiempo para explicárselos.

Su padre le había comprado palillos especiales, unos que se aferraban a los dedos y uno podía operarlos sin que se cayeran.

Lo habían hecho porque cuando iba a casa de los Nikiforov, veía como los padres de Aleksei los utilizaban para comer. Aleksei no se molestaba, y prefería decantarse por el tenedor. Ivanna estaba orgullosa de poder utilizar palillos. Le hacía sentirse, ligeramente especial.

* * *

 

Otabek comenzó a notar los primeros cambios en Ivanna cuando ella cumplió ocho años.

La infancia de su hija había sido un camino con muchos baches, pues la pequeña niña había heredado mucho más que sólo la apariencia de Yura. Ivanna tenía un carácter severo y una voluntad que casi rozaba en la tozudez. Mientras más crecía, esto no hacía otra cosa sino ser más notorio. Desde su inicial frustración con los patines y la pista de hielo, que la hubiera llevado a lanzar su casco a un lado y pedir regresar a casa ese día, para luego regresar muy entrada la tarde y quedarse allí hasta que su balance fuera suficiente como para no caer. Hasta las incontables veces que Otabek la encontró intentando practicar en la sala de su hogar algún paso particularmente complicado que Lilia le hubiera enseñado en clase.

Los intereses de su hija, no parecían sino acentuarse y mostrarse más claros con el paso del tiempo. Cuando algo le apasionaba, no descansaba hasta tenerlo dominado; y cuando un cuestionamiento invadía su mente, no se detenía hasta que fuera respondido.

Ivanna adoraba pasar tiempo con él mientras trabajaba en la motocicleta. Las niñas de su edad normalmente preferían la televisión o buscar entretenimiento con juguetes o libros de colorear. Vanny gustaba de leer, pero parecía que no lo suficiente como para acortar el tiempo que acompañaba a Otabek en su improvisado taller en la cochera de su hogar.

—Papá—empezó un día Vannya. Después de que Otabek hubiera terminado de limpiar el aceite de su motocicleta. Hablaba lento y parecía mover sus piernas en un intento de distraerse. Otabek conocía ese gesto. Su niña estaba nerviosa—¿sabes qué aprendimos hoy en la escuela?

Otabek dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse a Ivanna y negar con la cabeza.

—No, Vannya. ¿Qué aprendieron?

Su pequeña frunció ligeramente los labios.

—Hablamos sobre manadas. Manadas y familias.

Otabek asintió, pidiéndole que continuara.

Vannya abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, pero continuó hablando.

—Hablaron de las viejas familias rusas. De cómo los padres beta, que no podían tener bebés, terminaban criando a los niños de sus hermanos o primos omega, ya que ellos no podían ocuparse de todos.

Otabek asintió. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía aquella convesación.

Vannya tragó duro.

—Los beta ahora pueden tener bebés, eso dijo la maestra—Otabek estaba seguro de que no habían explicado el complejo proceso y los tratamientos de fertilidad que ahora estaban disponibles para todos, pero Vannya tenía la idea correcta—Pero los alfa…

Otabek no dejó que terminara, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

Era una conversación que tendrían que tener tarde o temprano. Vannya no era tonta, y aunque Yura hubiera accedido a tomar su apellido en el registro civil e inscribir a su pequeña bajo el nombre _Altin_ , Otabek estaba seguro que Vannya sabía que Otabek y ella no compartían lazos sanguíneos. No cuando era claro que sólo los omega podían concebir.

Yuri y Otabek se habían encargado de explicarle eso usando analogías de libros infantiles, y ella parecía haberlo entendido.

Sin embargo, nunca había traído el tema a colación de nuevo.

Y Otabek creía entender el por qué.

—¿Sí, Vannya?

Preguntó Otabek, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Vannya se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú me amas, ¿verdad, papá?

Las últimas palabras de Vannya temblaron en su lengua, y Otabek sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho. Susurrando que por su puesto. Que no había mujer que él amara más que a su hija.

Cuando Yuri llegara esa noche, podrían responder por completo todas las preguntas que Vannya pudiera tener.

* * *

 

Vannya creía que eso tenía sentido.

Compartir ADN con Aleksei Nikiforov. No es que ellos lucieran parecidos, para nada. Pero a ambos les había gustado el baile alguna vez, así que eso tenía que contar para algo.

Ambos gustaban de el tazón de cerdo, y ambos eran diestros.

A ninguno le gustaba particularmente el picante, y creían que los perros y los gatos eran lindos.

Ivanna intentó dibujar una lista en su cabeza, uniendo todos los puntos en los que ella y Aleksei se parecían con una línea blanca, y todos aquellos en los que diferían con una negra.

Su mente parecía un tablero de ajedrez para cuando hubiera terminado.

La noche en vela no le ayudó a llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pero su pequeño diagrama bicolor, le llevó a pensar, meses después. Que quizá el compartir ADN, realmente no era la gran cosa.

Ya que, en una mezcla tan pareja de colores, todas las similitudes y diferencias bien podían ser simple obra del azar.

* * *

 

Ivanna tenía trece años cuando conoció a la hija de uno de los amigos cercanos de su padre. Yulia Popovich era la primera niña que conocía con cabello así de negro, y con ojos tan azules. Llevaba una muñeca que Ivanna juraba pertenecía a una franquicia de películas infantiles muy famosa últimamente, y le sonreía risueña.

Desde la sala pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo su padre se quejaba de que Mila Babicheva, la otra amiga cercana de su padre, estaba completamente atrapada en las garras de una bruja italiana que no quería enviarla a ella y a su hija a Rusia, donde podría tener un mejor entrenador. Ivanna sabía que se refería a él mismo.

Y, modestia aparte, Yuri Altin era uno de los mejores entrenadores residiendo en Rusia al momento. Así que Vannya le daba la razón.

Vannya sabía patinar, y una que otra vez había presentado un número como exhibición para la escuela de patinaje de la que su padre era miembro. Pero su pasión estaba bastante lejos del hielo. En el escenario, y con la música de compositores de siglos atrás. El ballet había sido su primer amor, y ella creía que lo sería toda su vida.

Quizá por eso había sido que Yulia le había terminado de caer tan bien. Pues tan pronto le hubiera visto, le había pedido que por favor le bailara una pieza. Vannya tenía su ligera cantidad de fama, tras haber obtenido el estelar en dos recitales.

Ella amaba bailar, sin importar el lugar.

Pero ninguna de sus amigas en la escuela le pedían que lo hiciera.

Así que, cuando Yulia lo sugirió, con semejante sonrisa y clara disposición; ella no pudo negarse.

Aquella había sido la mejor tarde de su vida. Y, la cereza del pastel, había sido cuando en la noche, algo que su padre le había contado más de mil veces también le había ocurrido a ella.

Había mucha gente que creería que la fiebre y casi ahogarse con la propia saliva era todo menos una bendición. Pero tanto Otabek como Yuri habían escuchado su grito de júbilo, al descubrir que ella también era un alfa.

Una familia de alfas. En la mente de Vannya, aquello era una fórmula para el éxito.

* * *

 

Vannya recordaría con detalle la primera vez que hubiera visto a la hija de aquella Mila Babicheva de la que tanto hablaba su padre. Sabrina, quien tenía el cabello de un rojo tan vibrante que Ivanna había creído se podía comparar con el fuego, era una muchacha bastante agradable. Una omega apenas presentada que usaba falda de volantes y olía como fresas silvestres y miel.

A Vannya le agradaba.

Aunque su interés había terminado cuando ella se hubiera puesto a hablar de la patinadora, que al parecer, era su actual objeto de admiración.

Ying Hua De la iglesia, era una alfa que acababa de hacer su debut en la categoría Junior, de acuerdo a lo que Sabrina decía, y era todo un deleite para la vista.

Ivanna había aprendido muchas cosas ese día. Que, al parecer, le agradaba mucho cómo olían los omegas. Que, una muchacha podía hablar más de media hora sin cansarse; y que aunque Sabrina definitivamente quedaba fuera de su lista de posibles intereses; al menos podía entrar en la lista de posibles amigas.

* * *

 

Cuando su padre dijo que alguien regresaba a la ciudad, Ivanna creía que se refería a algún viejo amigo del trabajo que ella no conocía.

Pero debió comenzar a sospechar cuando el rostro de su papá se curvó en esa vieja sonrisa sabida que ella había aprendido a identificar con el tiempo.

Empero, no podían culparla, acababa de obtener el estelar para el cisne negro, y aquella era la primera obra de peso emocional que se le encomendaba. Muchos creían que Vannya era bastante joven como para interpretar la carga emotiva del papel, pero sus maestras creían que podía hacerlo perfectamente bien.

Por eso tardó tanto en preguntar. Y, en que sus padres consideraran adecuado decirle, que quien regresaba era la familia Nikiforov.

Quien, al parecer, ahora tenía un cuarto integrante.

Vannya buscó en el baúl de sus recuerdos, notando con algo parecido al pánico que los únicos que tenían una imagen nítida eran Yuuri Nikiforov y Aleksei.

Ella no estaba segura de cómo tomar aquello.

Intentó no hacer mucho del asunto, prefiriendo en cambio concentrarse en la noticia que siguió a esa.

Su padre tendría un par nuevo de estudiantes. La segunda pareja de bailarines de hielo que accedía a entrenar.

Xuang De la Iglesia no había hecho realmente nada por llamar su atención, aunque Vannya había regristrado que de seguro tenía algún parentesco con la chica que Sabrina tanto idolatraba. Sin embargo, su compañera, sí había hecho que su rostro se sonrojada y que su boca se sintiera extrañamente más aguada.

Beatriz Giacometti era como esa clase de omegas de ensueño que las revisas de jovencitos describen. Ojos brillantes, cabello lustroso, cuerpo curvo, y un olor que podría hacer a cualquier ser consiente delirar de encanto.

Vannya no solía estar demasiado interesada en otras personas, pero se encontró escuchando cada palabra que la muchacha tuviera que decir de su pequeño hermano que le esperaba en casa, y de lo mucho que sus rulos rubios le asemejaban a un querubín.

De lo mucho que su padre omega había dicho que con un bebé era suficiente, pero al ver que sus amigos parecían sumergirse en una segunda ola de paternidad, no había aguantado el deseo de sostener a un cachorro nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Al parecer, Beatriz había soñado durante mucho tiempo ser una hermana mayor.

Y mejor tarde que nunca, de acuerdo a sus propias palabras.

Vannya nunca había escuchado a una persona hablar tanto desde Sabrina Babicheva, pero encontró que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Beatriz era bastante apreciada. Y, aquella noche, se encontró soñando con la imagen de un Anthony Giacometti con rizos de oro y traje blanco.

* * *

 

Ivanna sabía que uno podía escapar de las responsabilidades por mucho tiempo.

De las responsabilidades, de los enfrentamientos, y de los problemas.

No que aquello fuera correcto, o siquiera recomendable; pero sabía que era posible.

Empero, estas nos encuentran. Nos rastrean como cazadores y nos sorprenden cuando menos lo esperamos.

Ivanna no sabía exactamente el por qué de su aprehensión para con Aleksei. Pero tampoco era un tema que pensara traer a colación en su hogar.

Por eso, tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando su padre y su papá, ambos usando los rostros que sabían que ella no podía resistir, le pidieron que hiciera una colaboración con el hijo mayor de los Nikiforov.

Vannya no tenía deseos de ser una patinadora profesional, pero eso no había evitado que practicara a la par de muchos otros durante esos años.

El evento que se celebraría, al parecer, era una conmemoración de un evento que mezclaba la celebración en nombre de la leyenda viviente que hubiera sido Victor, y algo que tenía que ver con unos _onsen_ -aunque esa segunda parte, hubiera sido algo que al parecer no muchos sabían- _._ Vannya conocía esa palabra, eran baños japoneses al aire libre. Una vez los había visitado, aunque sólo podía saberlo por las fotos que sus padres conservaban de la ocasión.

Aunque eso no terminaba de explicar qué clase de relación podían tener ambos.

O por qué su padre le había comenzado a hablar de los diferentes sentidos del amor. Vannya no le había prestado suficiente atención en la escuela, ya que no le había parecido importante.

Fuera lo que fuera, su padre esperaba que ella y Aleksei presentaran un número especial.

Beatriz y su actual compañero de danza participarían también.

Cuando sus padres querían, sí que sabían que botones presionarle.

* * *

 

Ver a Aleksei de nuevo, se sintió extraño. No era el niño que se ofrecía a tomar su mano, ni la imagen tan reluciente y brillante que su infantil mente se había empeñado en grabar.

Era un muchacho alto, con el cabello increíblemente negro y una expresión que claramente indicaba que el supuesto encanto de su familia había encontrado hogar en él también.

No olía como el cachorro de los recuerdos de Vannya, con esa familiaridad que en su momento no había sabido explicarse.

Aleksei ya no era la sombra del hermano que la pequeña Vannya había creído construir, aún en contra de su mejor juicio.

Era un beta, que parecía tan fuera de lugar como ella allí.

Vannya estiró su mano, ya que no sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Estaba enfadada, sin entender por qué. Estaba emocionada, porque quería destrozarlo y demostrar que ella era mejor que nadie en la pista, aún sobre el hielo. Estaba, incluso, algo triste. Porque la sombra del niño de sus recuerdos se perdía cada vez más entre la nueva imagen de Aleksei Nikiforov.

Aleksei le devolvió el gesto, estrechando su mano con muy poca fuerza.

Vannya apretó su toque.

Aleksei le imitó.

Estaba lista para comenzar a practicar.

 

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé de escribi una historia... no puedo creerlo.  
> Esto…debía ser muchísimo más largo. Pero me di cuenta que, la mitad de cosas que ocurren aquí, merecerían su propia historia. Hay un par de puntos que me gustaría ampliar (sólo porque me quedé con la curiosidad. Ivanna y Aleksei son uno de esos, el tiempo que duró el embarazo de Ivanna particularmente). Pero bueno, la semana que viene será un verdadero tormento para mí, y dudo que pueda estar por aquí en un medio que no sea el del teléfono, así que quería dejarles con el epílogo de esta historia.  
> Tengo un millón de cosas para decirles, pero no creo que mi gratitud pueda ser puesta en palabras. Ustedes se merecen un mundo, y yo no puedo darles eso. Así que, simplemente, quiero que sepan que todos aquellos que se detuvieron a darle una oportunidad a este pequeño experimento: Una parte de mi corazón es suya, los amo ♥

**Author's Note:**

> El primer trabajo "largo" de Yoi que me animo a hacer, espero que no sea demasiado desastroso. Demasiado.


End file.
